Steven Universe: Advent of the Gara Droids
by Nickzilla20
Summary: Follow this new adventure, as Steven and the Crystal Gems must defend the Earth from Homeworld's new army, the Gara Droids. They will need the help from their friends, including Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli. But beware of the Gara Droids leader, the evil scientist Gien is watching them. ( Retelling of the show from season 3 and beyond)
1. The Birth of Gien Part 1

**Steven Universe: Advent of the Gara Droids**

 **Chapter 1: The Birth of Gien Part 1**

* * *

 **Homeworld 6,000 years ago.**

On the Gem Homeworld, The Diamond Authority ruled all. There were four of them, White, Yellow, Blue and Pink. They conquered planets and colonized them to expand there empire. All the gems followed them and saw how great they were and worshiped them. All except one, a Peridot. She didn't have to wear limb enhancers since she wasn't really short. Her hair was square shaped her gem was on her chest. She entered the throne room to present the Diamonds her latest experiments.

 **Yellow Pearl: My diamond, the Peridot is here for her presentation.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Lets just get this over with, let her in.**

Yellow Pearl opens the door and the Peridot enters.

 **Peridot: Greetings my diamonds. This is Peridot Facet-7F2L Cut-XJ9 reporting. First I must say thank you for sparing your time to see this. I promise you that what I have in store will be great for the future of Homeworld and...**

Yellow interupts Peridot.

 **Yellow Diamond: Get to the point XJ9.**

 **Peridot XJ9: Um right, so what I have here is that I feel like we may not have the resources for our planet one day. We may not be able to create anymore gems for specific classes, military or servants. That's why I created the Gara Droids. Specifically designed droids that are programmed for specific positions and are loyal to the end. I have few already made to show you. First for servant class I have these two droids. Acha, Kocha!**

The door opens and two gara droids come out. The first one was Acha, a tall slender droid about the size of a pearl and resembled a protocol droid ( from star wars). His face and body was split into two colors. His left side was silver and his right was a dark bronze . His eyes were slanted and were yellow. His mouth was just a small rectangular mouth that didn't move, but he could still talk and had a scottish accent. He was carrying a smaller droid with him, Kocha. She was the size of an aquamarine. She looked a lot like a chibi doll. She had a metallic looking dress and a bobbed hair style that was made of metal. She could still fly in the air without forming wings. Her face also was split into two colors her right side was white with a black eye with a white pupil and her left was black and had a white eye with a black pupil. Her eyes also had that chibi/anime style. She spoke with a british accent.

 **Acha: ( as he walks up to the Diamonds) Greetings my bright, luminouse, shiny, magnifce...**

Before he could finish, Acha trips and falls face down to the ground. Kocha jumps out of his arms and floats before he fell on her. The Diamonds just glared at them, but pink chuckled a little.

 **Kocha: ( whispering to Acha) Get up dummy, your giving us a bad first impression.**

Acha reacts quickly and gets up and wipes down any dirt on his body. He looks back up to the Diamonds as they just glare at them. He momentarily panics.

 **Acha: Oh, um, forgive as I was saying, my bright, luminouse, shiny, magnificent Diamonds. Allow us to introduce ourselves I am Acha.**

 **Kocha: And I'm Kocha.**

 **Acha and Kocha: And we are at your service.**

 **Blue Diamond: What are these?**

 **Peridot XJ9: This here is Acha and Kocha. Two servant class droids that I made. They take the place of pearls, but they can do more.**

Blue and yellow pearl look at each other worried if they would be replaced.

 **Yellow Diamond: What can they do?**

 **Acha: ( as he taps on his chest) Well what I have here is my personal storage dimension pocket.**

Acha opens his chest like a small door and puts his hand it there he pulls out a few balls.

 **Acha: You see if you need me to hold onto something for you, just store it inside me. I can hold onto anything. Weapons, armor, preciouse items.**

 **Kocha: Even a gem in her physical form if he has to.**

 **Acha: Um, uh lets not go there yet. But anyway I can entertain you if your feeling down.**

Acha uses the balls he took out and starts juggling.

 **Acha: I can even tell jokes, Kocha what do you call a quartz that supports gender equality?**

 **Kocha: I don't know what?**

 **Acha: A geminist.**

The Diamonds are shown to be unamused by that lame joke, but pink starts giggling from it thinking it was kinda funny.

 **Acha: Okay, um, oh here's one its a doozy. What is it called when a bunch of moonstones...**

 **Yellow Diamond: ( sounding annoyed) We've heard enough from you droid.**

Acha suddenly stops juggling and drops his balls, now feeling a bit down.

 **Acha: ( sounding a bit offended) Oh, I get it.**

 **Yellow Diamond: What about you the small one.**

 **Kocha: Well I can act as your second eyes. I can keep a lookout on any danger . I can spy on people for you. I can fly around to make sure no one is slacking off. And I can receive and send messages for you.**

 **Blue Diamond: Well to be honest it sounds like she can be somewhat useful.**

 **Kocha: ( whispers to Acha) See that, they find me to be useful.**

 **Acha:( whispering in sarcastic tone) Yippy for you.**

 **Peridot XJ9: ( as she pulls the two of them away) Well thank you Acha, Kocha, that will be all. Next I wanted to show you the military class droids.**

The door opens again and a strang looking figure enters. It appeared to be a gara droid. It's body had a metallic bronze color and had a silver head. It's face had a blank and emotionless expression with black eyes. It carried what appeared to be a small stick with two blades at the end of each side and walked in strange way. It moved around a lot like an ape. It didn't really stand up straight but was more in a squat posisition. It looked around alot in curiosity.

 **Peridot: Behold, the Gara soldier. Fearless and loyal, they only have one objective, to destroy the enemy. They act as soldiers for our military.**

Blue Diamond questions abouts it's strange movements.

 **Blue Diamond: Why is it acting like that?**

 **Peridot: He's just in battle mode. They are programmed to fight and are very hostile.**

The Gara soldier then extends his stick into a spear.

 **Peridot: Go ahead, test its abilities.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Yes, lets see indeed.**

Yellow summons a Topaz gem to fight it.

 **Yellow Diamond: Destroy that droid.**

 **Topaz: As you command my Diamond ( draws out her weapon, pugil stick).**

The two engage in battle. The Topaz swings her pugil stick at the Gara soldier. It ducks and tries jabbing with it's spear. They continuously blocks each others attacks. The Topaz dodges and then hits the Gara soldier. She was about to finish it off, until the droid did something unexpected. It opened up its face revealing the metal endoskeleton fires an eye beam at the Topaz. The Topaz falls to the ground and the crazed droid starts stabbing her repeatedly until she poofed, but that wasn't all. It then took the gem and started smashing it onto the ground until it was shattered. Peridot XJ9 smiles while the Diamonds are somewhat disturbed by it.

 **Peridot XJ9: So as you can see, they are excellent fighters. They are strong, aggressive and formidable. They don't stop until the enemy is destroyed. Now for my final presentation, there are times where gems get cracked and while there maybe a few gems with healing powers, we may not have them forever. That's why I created this robotic suit.**

A couple Gara soldiers bring in a robotic suit. It was a strange looking suit. It stood 6.2 feet tall. It was golden, but half of the body was done, its left side of it's body was missing it's armor, exposing the endoskeloton of the robot. Its right hand looked normal, but the left was limb enhancer hand. Its neck was arched forward. The head had a bizarre look to it. It's eyes were squinted, had almost humanoid face ( no nose though)with a long chin and fixated grin and on its head was a long V shaped crest or crown.

 **Peridot XJ9: This robotic suit is made for gems that are crack and are close to being shattered. Placing the gem inside it will keep it stabilized, safe and secured. Then that gem will awaken in her new body. A better more stronger body. I haven't tested it yet and it's still a working progress. But I know I can make this work. But wanted to show you these to show you that these droids can make Homeworld even greater.**

 **Blue Diamond: So you want us to give you the approval to mass produce these things.**

 **Peridot XJ9: Yes my Diamond, these Gara Droids are unlike anything you've ever seen before. Think what we can do with them.**

Yellow Diamond starts to laugh, at first Peridot XJ9 thinks that she was agreeing with her plans, until she stopped laughing and responded.

 **Yellow Diamond: Absolutley not.**

 **Peridot XJ9: ( now looking a bit shocked) What, but why my Diamond? These are solutions for if we ever run out of the resourses for our world. These could be the future for Homeworld.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Future? You call placing cracked gems in robotic suits. These are hideous looking suits.**

 **Peridot XJ9: The suits don't have to look this and you saw what the Gara soldier can do.**

 **Blue Diamond: That soldier of yours is no soldier, but a raging, uncontrollable savage. It doesn't even talk** **it just kills. Our Jaspers, Rubies, Topaz, and Amethysts are more obedient than this thing.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Not to mention, those two droids you call servants are hardly useful nor are they entertaining. Plus they talk too much for servants. Our pearls are more amusing and prettier than them**.

Acha and Kocha now look down in shame. Yellow Pearl blushes from the last line Yellow said and takes that as a compliment.

 **Pink Diamond: Wait, I kinda thought they were amusing.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Enough Pink. That will be all XJ9.**

 **Peridot XJ9: I can't except this.**

Yellow Diamond then glares at her for what she just said.

 **Yellow Diamond: Excuse me? Are you questioning my decision?**

 **Peridot XJ9: I worked hard on this. I really think...**

 **Yellow Diamond: Shut your mouth!**

Peridot XJ9 now looks nervous, even Acha and Kocha hid behind her.

 **Yellow Diamond: You've wasted our time with these pathetic droids of yours! Homeworld has never had problems with resourses and never will. Now get rid of these scrap heaps and move on to your real work!**

 **White Diamond: Now hold on Yellow, don't I get to say anything?**

 **Yellow Diamond: Um, of course White.**

 **Peridot XJ9: Yes White Diamond. Surely you must have something to say about my work.**

 **White Diamond: Well XJ9 I do have to say, this was an enjoyable presentation, but I have to agree, we won't be needing these droids. So why don't you put these silly little toys away and get back to your assigned work.**

 **Peridot XJ9: ( sounding offended) Silly toys? This is most advanced technology being put to good use. This could change everything, you are making a terrible decision.**

The other diamonds angered with Peridot XJ9 for talking back to White and then they look back at her. White diamond continues to speak, still in a soft tone.

 **White Diamond: So you are saying you don't agree with my decision? Do you want me to repeat that? Do I have to force you to stop?**

 **Peridot XJ9:( sounding defeated) No my Diamond.**

 **White Diamond: Good, good. Because I wasn't asking you, I was ordering you. Now why don't we stop now. That will be all.**

Peridot XJ9 exits the throne room in anger. Accompanied by Acha, Kocha, and a few Gara soldiers carrying the suit back to her lab.

 **Acha: Well, that didn't go exactly as we planned.**

 **Kocha: I told you they wouldn't find that stupid quartz joke funny.**

 **Acha: I had other jokes and that moonstone joke would have been great if they let me finished, but never mind what they said my lord. They don't what they're saying.**

 **Kocha: They're blind thinking that we Gara Droids are inferior.**

 **Peridot XJ9: Exactly! How can they say that? Calling my experiments scrap heaps? Those clods don't appreciate for what I am doing for them. I could create the most powerful warriors in the whole galaxy! But they reject it! But they will one day pay.**

 **Acha:( sounding confused) P-pay my lord? You're not thinking of overthrowing the Diamonds are you?**

 **Peridot XJ9: Yes Exactly!**

Acha and Kocha now just look at her surprised.

 **Peridot XJ9: They think they know everything. How to rule, how to decide, how to lead? But they are wrong, I know that. They will regret this and the day will soon come where they will fall. They will be shattered by my own hands and the Gara Droids will be the new superior race.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I wanted to make this because one problem I have with Steven Universe is that the show lacks a central villain and I find the Diamonds be rather weak ones since we don't see them that often. The first two maybe three chapters will be the introduction for our new villain. But we will get to our heroes soon. I do not own Steven Universe. Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar. Please support the official release. Thank you and please read and review.**


	2. The Birth of Gien Part 2

**Chapter 2: The Birth of Gien Part 2**

* * *

 **Earth 5,750 years ago**

Pink Diamond demanded for her own colony. She was assigned to planet called Earth. Peridot XJ9 was assigned to set up the prime kindergarten, but still plotted on how to overthrow the diamonds. She was guiding two jaspers on placing the injectors to specific places.

 **Peridot XJ9: A little more to the left.**

The two Jaspers carried the injector to their left.

 **Peridot XJ9: No, my left.**

They move again to her left.

 **Peridot XJ9: Yes, there.**

The injector is placed on the ground.

 **Peridot XJ9: Bring the rest of them, Pink Diamond expects us to get this done by the end of the day.**

The two Jaspers leave to get another injector. Acha and Kocha enters.

 **Acha: My lord how goes the Kindergarten?**

 **Peridot XJ9: It's been a bit slow, but nearly complete.**

 **Acha: Very good, we came here to let you know your lab base is all set up.**

 **Kocha: Everything is up and running.**

 **Peridot XJ9: Excellent you two. That's the first good thing I've heard all day.**

 **Acha: My lord, I'm just wondering but have you seen what the planet looks like? We haven't really taken a look at what the rest of the planet looks like.**

 **Peridot XJ9: I have. I do have to say that out of all the planets, this one is actually somewhat appealing. Every other one I go to are always bleak and ugly.**

 **Acha: I've also heard that this planet is inhabited by these creatures called whomans.**

 **Kocha: ( correcting Acha) Humans.**

 **Acha: What?**

 **Kocha: They're called humans you twit.**

 **Acha: Well excuese me, I wouldn't spell it like that.**

 **Kocha: Well how would you spell it then?**

 **Peridot XJ9: Enought you two, lets report this to Pink Diamond.**

The three of them goes to her palaquine where Pink Diamond was along with her pearl. Peridot XJ9 enters saluting her.

 **Peridot XJ9: Pink Diamond, this is Peridot Facet-7F2L Cut XJ9 reporting. I am here to inform you that the Prime Kindergarten is complete and incubation has started.**

 **Pink Diamond: That's great, oh I just can't wait to see the new gems emerge. Aren't you excited Pearl?**

 **Pearl: I could be excited, if you'd like me to my Diamond.**

Pink Diamond just sighs due to how Pearl has to act around her.

 **Peridot XJ9: Well if that is all I will leave now.**

 **Pink Diamond: Wait, um if I remember correctly, your that same Peridot that presented those droids to us a few hundred years ago right.**

Peridot XJ9 groans in frustration, but tries to act casual to her.

 **Peridot XJ9: Yes, I did. I know they were useless.**

 **Pink Diamond: No I don't think they were.**

Peridot XJ9 opens her eyes wide up and looks at her surprised.

 **Pink Diamond: I really thought the idea of creating artificial droids as warriors didn't sound bad, I mean maybe that soldier you made was a little too violent and did lack speech.**

 **Peridot XJ9: ( stutters a bit as she talks) Well, um, I mean I intentionally didn't give them a voice and with it's aggression I just wanted to make it strong, to protect you.**

 **Pink Diamond: And you, Acha was it? I thought you were talented and I liked your joke. I thought you were funny.**

 **Acha: R-Really, well can I tell you one more then, if you like to hear it that is.**

 **Pink Diamond: Please, tell me.**

 **Kocha: Please don't use that Moonstone joke.**

 **Acha: What do you call a bunch of Moonstones that move into your neighborhood?**

 **Pink Diamond: What?**

 **Acha: Gemtrification.**

Pink Diamond starts laughing.

 **Pink Diamond: Good one, that really is a doozy.**

 **Acha: Ya hear that Kocha, she thinks I'm hilarious.**

 **Kocha: It wasn't that funny.**

 **Acha: You're just jealous because she complimented me and not you.**

 **Kocha: I am not!**

 **Pink Diamond: And you Kocha.**

Kocha looks at her.

 **Pink Diamond: I think you have some neat abilities of your own. You would be really useful keeping us out of danger. Plus I think your pretty cute.**

 **Kocha: Oh why, thank you my Diamond. I don't really like to be called cute in general, but I will accept it from you.**

Pink Diamond looks back at Peridot XJ9 and frowns a bit.

 **Pink Diamond: I'm really sorry that White, Yellow and Blue treated you like that.**

 **Peridot XJ9: It's fine my Diamond.**

 **Pink Diamond: It's not okay, they didn't even give you a chance. You have a gift that no other peridot has and they won't even atleast consider it. I know you just wanted to help for something we could come across one day. They are so stubborn especially Yellow. They didn't even let me say anything.**

 **Peridot XJ9: But you're just as important as they are. You should also have the right to decide.**

 **Pink Diamond: I know, but they still treat me like a child. That's why I wanted to start my own colony, to show them that I can do what they can and to treat me like a real Diamond.**

 **Peridot XJ9: Well, I'm sure the colonization on this planet will be a success and you will impress them.**

 **Pink Diamond: ( smiles at her) Thanks, and listen. Don't stop on what you want to do. Work hard and one day I will give the approval for your droids.**

 **Peridot XJ9: ( smiles back at her) Thank you, my Diamond. I really appreciate your thoughts.**

 **Pink Diamond: Your welcome XJ9. That will be all.**

Peridot XJ9, Acha and Kocha leave.

 **Peridot XJ9: ( in her mind) I don't believe this. For a while, I've grown to hate the Diamonds, I think they're stupid and blind not realizing the power that I could bring, all but one of them saw that. Pink Diamond actually liked my ideas and she want's me to keep trying. Perhaps, not all Diamonds are foolish clods.**

Acha taps on her shoulder.

 **Acha: My lord, are you feeling alright?**

Peridot XJ9 snaps out of her trance.

 **Peridot XJ9: I'm fine Acha.**

 **Acha: Do you still planning on taking down the Diamonds?**

 **Peridot XJ9: Of course I do, but Pink will stay. For she is the only one will listen to me. One day I will make her proud.**

 **250 years later**

Gems were being created in the Kindergarten. While most of them did what they were told, there was one gem that didn't follow her orders of the Earth, a Rose Quartz. She saw the beauty of the Earth along with it's inhabitants. Unable to convince Pink Diamond to stop, she rebelled against her and gathered a following of her own, like a pearl that belonged to no one, a bismuth that made weapons for rebels instead of towers for tyrants and a fusion not formed from power, but from love. They were the Crystal Gems and they waged war against Homeworld for the fate of Earth.

 **Peridot XJ9's lab base**

 **Acha: My lord, I have recieved news that an army of rebel gems called the Crystal Gems are rebelling against the Daimond Authority. They are lead by a Rose Quartz. War has brocken out and it is a battlefield out there.**

 **Peridot XJ9: ( acting hardly amused) Is that so? Finally someone else agrees that the Diamonds are fools also. This would have been the perfect time to deploy the Gara Soldiers if the Diamonds did agree with it.**

 **Acha: My lord, I'm just wondering but are you going to join these rebels to take down the Diamonds?**

 **Peridot XJ9: Of course not.**

Acha and Kocha look surprised.

 **Kocha: But why?**

 **Peridot XJ9: Because war is not the way of taking down the enemy. You'll just make yourself a huge target and everyone would know who you are. You have to take them down from the inside. Besides, even if I wanted to, what would Pink Diamond think of me?**

 **Acha: I had no idea you cared that much about her.**

 **Peridot XJ9: I do, besides I'm currently working on my prototype of a Gara eliete.**

Peridot XJ9 showed them what looked like a droid with a drill on its face, small antenas and drill hands.

 **Acha: Gara elite?**

 **Peridot XJ9: These are also military class droids, but unlike the gara soldiers, these ones are less savage and will be able to speak. They will also be much stonger than the soldiers.**

 **Kocha: Incredible.**

 **Peridot XJ9: This is still a work in progress, but if this Rose Quartz fails on overthrowing the Diamonds, I will use this on them. But I will say that I don't care for what happens to Yellow, Blue or White, but Pink, I hope she just stays out of her way and stay safe.**

 **1,000 years later**

Peridot XJ9 continues with her experiments at her base. As time went on she was given shattered gem shards of crystal gems and experimented with them with fusing. With many failed and hideos prototype gem mutants stored away, she eventually succeded in creating what appeared to be a small seed, but when planted it would form into a geo-weapon called the cluster. She kept it for herself for future use. Meanwhile in the war, Homeworld was becoming too much for the Crystal Gems. With their numbers going down, Rose Quartz had to end it all by doing one thing.

Acha runs into the lab.

 **Acha: My lord! I have terrible news!**

 **Peridot XJ9: Acha, what is it that could be so important that you have to interupt my work?**

 **Acha: But my lord, it's Pink Diamond.**

Peridot XJ9 finally looks at him, with worry in her eyes.

 **Peridot XJ9: What happened to Pink.**

 **Kocha: She, well, she, she...**

 **Peridot XJ9: What?!**

 **Acha: She was shattered.**

Peridot XJ9 eyes opened wide in shock with her mouth open. Apart of her just died hearing that. The one Diamond she actually liked was dead.

 **Peridot XJ9: No, this, this can't be true. How could this have happened?**

 **Kocha: Rose Quartz shattered her, in front of everyone at her palaquine.**

Peridot XJ9 started breathing heavily, she balled up her fists, then the pain and sadness turned into anger as she let out a wail with hot tears as she destroyed the experiments she was working on and slammed her fists onto her work station.

 **Peridot XJ9: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

Then she sank onto the floor sobbing. Acha and Kocha come down to her level trying to comfort her.

 **Acha: ( placing his hands on her shoulders) My lord I am so sorry for your loss. I know how you admired her.**

 **Peridot XJ9: ( continued sobbing) I should have been there, I failed her.**

 **Kocha: No my lord, there was nothing you could have done. Not even her Quartz or Jaspers could have protected her.**

 **Peridot XJ9: I'm not like them, I am unique. That's what she said to me. That's what she used to say to me.**

Suddenly they heard an explosion at the bottom level. The turned on the monitors to see that the Crystal Gems have broken into the base and are there to set their captured friends who were to be experimented on free.

 **Acha: Oh no the rebels are here!**

 **Kocha: We have to evacuate, hurry and get to the emergency exit!**

Peridot XJ9 kept watching the monitor and saw that Rose Quartz was there. Her expression then turned into a vengeful one.

 **Peridot XJ9: ( sounding dead serious) Rose Quartz, she, she, she will die at my hands.**

Acha and Kocha then look at her.

 **Acha: My lord your not saying...**

 **Peridot XJ9: I'm sending down the Gara elite droid to attack. I will go down to control it.**

 **Acha: My lord no it's too dangerous!**

 **Kocha: She'll shatter you too, besides the Gara elite is a prototype, it might malfunction!**

 **Peridot XJ9: I don't care! I will not let her just shatter my Diamond and get away with it! I will avenge her.**

Peridot XJ9 takes her prototype with her and goes down to confront Rose.

 **Acha: My lord come back! Oh this is not good. This is not good at all!**

 **Kocha: Get a few Gara Soldier Prototypes, we need back up.**

At the bottom level at the base, Rose manged to save the prisoners, accompanied with her was Garnet, Pearl and Bismuth. But before they could leave Peridot XJ9 appears.

 **Peridot XJ9: Rose Quartz!**

They turn around to see her and her the drill face Gara Elite droid.

 **Peridot XJ9: ( speaks in a deathly cold tone) This is as far as you go. Destroy them.**

The Gara Elite droid nods and fires it's eye beams at them. Rose shields them all and once the droid stops firing it charges over to them. Pearl tries to stop it first. She used her spear to jab it. But the droid blocks it and swings it's drill arm and hits pearl and she is knocked to the wall. Bismuth formed her hands into hammers and tried to smash it, the droid blocks evey move and fires it's eye beams at her sending her flying to another wall. Then it attacked Rose. Firt it knocked the sword out of her hand and so she was forced to shield herself from it as it started banging hard on the shield, but before it could break it, Garnet punched it hard to the ground. It got back up trying to fight back. Trying to hit Garnet, she dodged its attacks and the last punch it tried to throw she grabbed it's arm and threw it across the room. Now it was malfunctioniong and XJ9 rushed to it trying to troubleshoot it. Garnet aimed her Gauntlest at them about to fire her rocket gauntlest. But Rose stops her.

 **Rose Quartz: Garnet wait. Don't kill them.**

 **Garnet: ( looking at her) What?**

 **Rose Quartz: Let me talk to her.**

Garnet looks at her a bit confused. Peridot XJ9 gets the Gara Elite working again at it fires it's eyebeams. Rose doesn't see this, but Garnet saw it.

 **Garnet: Rose, look out!**

Garnet pushes Rose aside, luckily she doges it too and immediately fires her rocket gauntlets at them. It destroys the Gara Elite causing it to explode and XJ9 is caught in the blast. Her lower body is crushed by large remains of the droid and notices she was glitching up, her gem was cracked. She saw a silouhette approaching her from the smoke, it was Rose Quarts, she let out her hand to her.

 **Rose Quartz: You poor thing, let me help you.**

 **Peridot XJ9: ( slaps her hand away) Get away from me!**

 **Rose Quartz: Please I want to help you.**

 **Peridot XJ9: ( snarls at her) I don't want your help, not after what you've done.**

 **Rose Quartz: Listen to me, I'm not who you think I am.**

 **Peridot XJ9: I know who you are, you are the one who shattered Pink Diamond. You murderer, traitor and witch!**

 **Rose Quartz: No thats not...**

 **Pearl: Rose we have to go, reinforcements are on there way here.**

 **Rose Quartz: No I can't leave you.**

 **Peridot XJ9: Don't pity me!**

 **Bismuth: She doesn't want our help Rose. Lets get out of hear!**

 **Rose Quartz: No!**

Bismuth grabs rose and they run out of the remains of the base. Rose looks back with tears in her eyes.

 **Rose Quartz: ( whispering) I'm so sorry.**

Back in the base, Peridot XJ9 is still stuck, until Acha, Kocha and small group of Gara Soldier prototypes arrive.

 **Acha: My lord!**

Acha and Kocha runs to her, finding her badly injured.

 **Kocha: She's still alive, but her gem.**

 **Acha: Get her out of there, bring her to the upper level.**

The Gara soldiers remove the remains of the droid off of her and they carry her back up. They place her on an operating table, but they did not have anything to heal her gem.

 **Acha: Oh no, we don't have the resourses to heal her gem.**

 **Kocha: No, we can't let her die. Isn't here anyway to save her.**

 **Peridot XJ9: ( sounding weak) The suit.**

Acha and Kocha looks back and notices the robotic suit XJ9 made for the presentation.

 **Acha: I don't know if we should do that my lord.**

 **Kocha: It hasn't been tested yet, how do we know if it works?**

 **Peridot XJ9: ( sounding weak) Poof my gem and place it in the chest. If I don't awaken in ten seconds, it doesnt work.**

 **Acha: Are you sure you want to go through with this?**

 **Peridot XJ9: ( sounding weak) Do it.**

 **Kocha: It seems we don't have much of a choice.**

Acha opens his chest and takes out a gem destablizer taser.

 **Acha: This is for you my lord.**

Acha uses the weapon on XJ9 and poofs. He carefully takes the gem and presses the button on the chest that opens the spot for the gem. He gently places the gem inside it and the chest shuts tight.

In ten seconds they see the arms move a little as the eyes lite up. The eyes were still squinted ,but were white. The suit finally moves and walks up to Acha and Kocha.

 **Acha: My lord, is that you.**

The robotic suit began to speak, but it sounded more like a male, but with a slight high pitch on the voice.

 **Robotic suit: Yes Acha, I am here.**

 **Acha: ( Exclaims happily) Haha, it worked! My lord, your experiment worked!**

 **Kocha: That's our master, the great Peridot XJ9.**

 **Robotic suit: Peridot XJ9 is dead Kocha.**

Acha and Kocha then look at him a bit puzzled.

 **Robotic suit: I am no longer a gem. I am more machine now. The Peridot you know is no longer what she used to be. You will now call me, Gien.**

Acha and Kocha look at each other, but shrugged and went with it.

 **Acha: Of course, my lord. We are still with you to the end.**

 **Kocha: Long live Master Gien.**

 **Gien: Excellent.**

Suddenly the alarm goes on.

 **Kocha: I am receiving a message from Yellow Diamond.**

Kocha projects a hologram of Yellow.

 **Yellow Diamond: Attention all gems, the final attack on Earth is about to commence. Evacuate the Earth immediatly. This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill.**

 **Acha: Final attack?**

 **Kocha: What does that mean?**

 **Gien: Nevermind that, get to the ship.**

The three of them along with the living prototypes make it to the ship, but not without the cluster seed. Outside of there ship, Gien shoots the ground with his limb enhancer hand. This creates a deep hole into the ground and drops the seed into it. They get onto the ship and make it up into space, they see numerous ships flying out of their and see's Blue, Yellow, and White's ships in front of the planet. They emerge from there ships and put their hands together.

 **Acha: What are they doing?**

 **Gien: Using there last resort. Obliterating the remaining gems on the planet.**

A bright light blasted out of their hands as it hit the Earth, it was so bright that Gien, Acha and Kocha had to shield there eyes. Soon the light went away and they looked back.

 **Acha: What just happened?**

 **Kocha: The war is over, Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems have all been destroyed.**

 **Gien: But at the cost of my Diamond. But now that Rose Quartz has been taken care of, the Diamonds are next on my list. Now** **the Earth is no longer fit for a colony and I just planted the seed right before we left. So lets see what the Cluster can do. It might take a few thousand years, but it will be worth the wait.**

Gien's face then changes his expression to a more surprised and expressive face. His mouth opens wide as his jaw drops and his eyes are now wide open and turn red as he starts laughing maniacally.

 **Kocha: ( whispering to Acha) I think he might have a screw loose.**

 **Acha: ( whispering back) We saved our Master, only to turn her into a psychopath.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. In case you can't tell, Gien's voice is supposed to be based off Chris Latta's portrayals as Starscream and Cobra Commander. And special thanks to Lady Shadow92 for getting me started on this and for adding some new ideas on Pink Diamond you will see soon. Please read and review. Thank You.**


	3. The Apprentice

**Chapter 3: The Apprentice**

* * *

 **Homeworld 2,800 years later**

After the war, the resources for making more gems have become scarce, there weren't too many soldiers left. So the Diamonds reluctantly allowed Gien to mass produce his Gara Droids. The soldeirs were the normal ranks, elites were the higher ranks. They send one to each planet and they can bring an army of Gara Soldiers with them and are capable of conquering it. Gien while proud of his work made only one rule for the Gara Droids. That rule was that no Gara Droid shall learn to love or show sentimental emotions and those that did, were to be purged. Gien still needed help with his experiments, but the only one he can rely on is himself, so he made a clone of himself. Gien was in his labortory and it there was a pod hooked up to lots of wires.

 **Gien: Yes, yes! Everything is all set for my cloning process.**

First he took a normal looking stone and placed it inside the pod.

 **Gien: Now all I need is a sample of my DNA.**

Gien attaches a tube to his chest. In the tube was a needle that could extract blood-like fluids from a gem. Since his gem was cracked, he had to be extra careful. But he managed to extract his DNA.

 **Gien: ( holding the vile of his DNA) Excellent, with this I will create my new apprentice with it.**

Acha and Kocha enter.

 **Acha: My lord, how goes the experiment?**

 **Gien: Almost Acha, I just need the computer to scan it and transfer it to the pod.**

 **Kocha: Oh I can't wait to see what our new apprentice looks like.**

 **Gien: Neither can I.**

Gien places the vile on the computer scanner.

 **Computer: DNA scan has been initiated.**

The computer scans the vile.

 **Computer: DNA approved. Starting cloning.**

The vile is then transferred from the computer to the pod which it is connected to. Green lights begin glowing from the pod. The electricity in the room started to flicker and some sparks were shooting out from the cables. Acha and Kocha hid behind Gien as things started to look dangerous.

 **Acha: My lord it's going to blow, turn it off now.**

 **Gien: No! I'm so close.**

But moments later everything started to calm down.

 **Computer: Process complete. Cloning succesful.**

They all looked at each other and then the pod opened up. First they saw a green hand reach up and then another held onto the pod as the figure emerged from it. She was Peridot like Gien was, except her gem was placed on her forehead and she was much shorter. She was the size of a Ruby. She looked around a bit until she noticed Gien, Acha and Kocha.

 **Acha: My Diamond, it worked.**

 **Kocha: But she's kinda small.**

Gien walks up to her. She seemed to be a bit nervouse with him approaching her, not knowing what he's going to do.

 **Gien: Don't be afraid, young one. I am your master, your creator, Gien. What is your name?**

She replies back to him.

 **Peridot: I am Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG. I am here to serve you my creator.**

Gien grins from hearing this

 **Gien: As leader of the Gara Droids I welcome you not only to this world, but the team. From this day forth you will be my apprentice. First let me introduce you to your allies. These are my servents Acha and Kocha.**

 **Acha: Welcome Peridot.**

 **Kocha: It's a pleasure to meet you.**

 **Peridot: Um hello, I look forward to working with the two of you.**

 **Gien: But first I must do something about your size.**

Gien goes and gets a case. In it was a set of limb enhancers for her. Peridot puts them on as she tries to adjust.

 **Gien: Put these on.**

 **Peridot: What are these?**

 **Gien: These are your limb enhancers. Made for gems that are bit on the short side and are needed for better use.**

Peridot puts them on and is trying to keep balance on them.

 **Peridot: This is a bit hard to control.**

 **Gien: Don't worry, you'll get used to it.**

 **? : Gien! What in tarnation is goin on here?**

A new figure bursted into the lab. He was as tall as Garnet. His body appeared to be a purple nuclear missle with a red tip, but still had arms with some muscle and legs at the bottom part of the missile. His right arm had a small laser cannon attached to it. On his left side there was a sword holster which appeared he carried a sabre sword. His head was located a little below the tip. His silver face looked more human like, he had red visors for eyes.

 **Acha: ( looking a bit frightend) Ah, uh, Bomber the Great, what are you doing here?**

 **Bomber: I'm in the middle of commanding my troops and I can't focus with your explosive experiments.**

 **Gien: I was working on something more amazing, say hello to my new apprentice.**

Bomber then notices Peridot.

 **Bomber: She's a bit on the short side, why else would she need limb enhancers?**

 **Peridot: ( sounding annoyed) I've heard that already.**

 **Bomber: Who are you?**

 **Peridot: I am Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG. And who might you be?**

 **Bomber: Who am I? I am the one and only Bomber the Great.**

 **Peridot: The great?**

 **Bomber: Yes, for I am the greatest of all the Gara Droids.**

Gien looks at him oddly for saying that.

 **Bomber: Well I mean besides our Master Gien.**

 **Peridot: Yeah, more like the greatest clod.**

 **Kocha: Oh she did not just say that.**

 **Bomber: ( getting mad) What did you call me?!**

 **Gien: Now Bomber, that's no way to treat new recruits.**

 **Bomber: Put that gem on a leash Gien or else I'll do it myself.**

Then he looks at Peridot.

 **Bomber: And you, learn how to respect your superiors or else I'll show you how myself.**

Bomber leaves to go back to work.

 **Gien: Nevermind him, he's always like that.**

 **Peridot: He doesn't scare me Master.**

 **Gien: That's the spirit my young apprentice, come I have much to show you.**

Gien shows her around his lab and the things she needs to know about Homeworld. He introduced her to the Diamonds and she was assigned to Yellow Diamond. He taught her everything she needed to know, from learning Homeworld's history and creating Gara Droids. One day they were working togethor on making another Gara Elite.

 **Gien: Peridot pass me the electrical rod.**

Peridot hands him the tool.

 **Peridot: Umm, Gien. I noticed while looking through history spheres of Homeworld, I noticed you were in it. You looked different before.**

 **Gien: I was once a gem you know, I was once a peridot labled XJ9. While I might said I despise the Diamonds, there was one that I did respect and she respected me back. Pink Diamond didn't see my work as useless and wanted to one day have it approved. But that all changed when... they came.**

 **Peridot: The Crystal Gems?**

 **Gien: ( now starting to sound triggered) Yes, those traitorous rebels especially they're leader Rose Quartz. She chose a planet along with low life inhabitants over her own kind. She shattered my Diamond. Then she tried to kill me and I was forced to live like this. Things would have changed if the Diamonds listened to me, ( slams his fist onto the table) but they are so ignorant to allow another gem to create something that they can't make! I don't just blame Rose Quartz, they're also responsible for Pink's death! ( now calming down) But they couldn't ignore me forever. Now the Gara Droids are the new army of this world. Much stronger than the old Quartz soldiers. But if only I could have used them on those rebels. Thing's would have been different.**

 **Peridot: I know, I have seen how many planets we've conquered with your work.**

 **Gien: To be honest, Peridot. I don't do these things for the Diamonds. I don't even care about them or the gems on this planet. You are an exception however. Since you are made from apart of me and other than Acha and Kocha, you're the only one I can trust. These Gara Droids are much superior and one day we will prove who is the real dominant species. Just remember one thing my apprentice. I am the only one you can trust. Not the Diamonds or other gems. We look out for our own kind. You are a member of the Gara Droids. Who are you?**

 **Peridot: I am Peridot. Loyal member of the Gara Droids and apprentice to my one true master, Gien.**

 **Gien: And what is the prime rule of the Gara Droids?**

 **Peridot: No Gara Droid shall learn to love or show sentimental emotions.**

 **Gien: Excellent my apprentice.**

 **2,500 years later**

Peridot was sent to Earth a few times to check on Gien's cluster, for it was set emerge soon. Peridot came back and forth until she witnessed something that she had to tell Gien. She goes in front of the labortory door.

 **Peridot: Gien, this is Peridot.**

 **Gien: You can come in.**

Peridot enters.

 **Gien: So my apprentice, how goes the news on my cluster?**

 **Peridot: It should emerge in another month and a half.**

 **Gien: Good, I can't wait to watch the Earth's destruction from my geo weapon.**

 **Peridot: But, there's more I need to tell you, my last check up there, I came across this little creature that it calls itself a Steven and with him are gems living on the Earth.**

Gien then pauses his work after hereing that and turns to look at her.

 **Gien: Gems? That's impossible, there are no gems...wait, were they the Crystal Gems?**

 **Peridot: That's what they claim to be.**

 **Gien: ( Gien's eyes open wide and turn red) What?! They're alive? How many were there? Was Rose Quartz with them?**

 **Peridot: I have the footage here, you can see for yourself.**

Peridot shows Gien along with Acha, Kocha and Bomber. They watched on the monitor. In it they watch the crystal gems interfering Peridots mission in the Kindergarden ( from marble madness). Attacking her was a fusion, a pearl, a Bismuth, a small amethyst and a human boy.

 **Acha: They were alive this whole time?**

 **Kocha: Nothing could have survived the Diamonds attack.**

 **Bomber: Hmph, they don't look so tough.**

 **Gien: It's no doubt about it. These are the same ones I saw that day except for the Amethyst. But where is Rose Quartz and who is that with them?**

 **Peridot: It calls itself a Steven.**

 **Acha: What the heck is a Steven?**

 **Kocha: Maybe that's there pet.**

 **Peridot: Shall we report this to the Daimonds.**

 **Gien: Yes my apprentice. We must, this might finally be my time to get even with them.**

Gien and the others enter the Diamonds throne room and reports to them what Peridot saw.

 **Blue Diamond: How is this possible? We blasted the planet and some of them still survived?**

 **Gien: Afraid so my Diamond.**

 **Blue Diamond: Then Rose Quartz, the one who shattered her. She's still there and she got away with it!**

Blue Diamond started tearing up and spreaded her blue aura around the room which caused all nearby gems to tear up. Except for the Gara Droids for they are unaffected by it. Then she covers her face and cries.

 **Blue Diamond: ( as she sobs) She got away with it.**

Yellow Diamond places her hands on her shoulders trying to confort her.

 **Yellow Diamond: We will launch an attack at once.**

 **Gien: I agree my Diamond, which one of my elites do you want to send, Nabal, Dart Shot, Gungan the Angle of Death, Keese?**

 **Bomber: Why send for those fools, I Bomber the Great shall go.**

Just then the door burst open, entering the room were a group of Gara Soldiers, two of them grabbing a blue gem called Lapis Lazuli by her arms, as she tries to pull back and behind them was a large muscular gem called Jasper.

 **Lapis: What are you doing? Let go of me!**

The Gara Soldiers then throw her to the ground and point their spears at her as she backs away from them with fear.

 **Jasper: My Diamonds, forgive me for my intrusion, but I caught this traitor sending a message to the Crystal Gems on Earth.**

 **Gien: She did what? ( then looks at her) So you're a Crystal gem are you?**

 **Lapis: No, I'm not, but my friend is down there.**

 **Bomber: And what friend is that?**

 **Lapis: That's none of your buisness.**

 **Bomber: Why you...**

Bomber grabs her by her hair and lifts her to his face.

 **Bomber: Don't you speak to me that way.**

Lapis tries to form her wings, but can't.

 **Lapis: What's going on, why can't I form my wings?**

 **Gien: Because of the restraining colar on your neck. When wearing it you can't use any of your powers.**

Lapis then notices it and tries to take it off, but gets shocked when doing so.

 **Lapis: ( being shocked from the color) AAAHHH!**

 **Acha: Don't try to take off lassie, you only making it worse.**

 **Jasper: My Diamond, please let me go. I served Pink Diamond well and I know Rose Quartz tactics.**

 **Bomber: Forget, I am going there with an army of my soldiers.**

 **Jasper: You don't get it. I'm doing this to avenge my Diamond, you're just doing this just for your enjoyment.**

 **Bomber: I am you're superior Jasper! I say I go down to...**

 **Yellow Diamond: Enough Bomber.**

Bomber then looks at Yellow with a disapointed face.

 **Yellow Diamond: Jasper you will go to Earth, take the Peridot and the Lapis Lazuli with you. Bring them here alive.**

 **Jasper: Yes my Diamond.**

 **Lapis: No! I won't let you do this!**

 **Bomber: Silence!**

Bomber slaps Lapis across the face and she falls to the ground.

 **Bomber: Lock her up.**

The Gara Soldiers takes Lapis away.

 **Lapis: Stop it! Let me go!**

Lapis and the Gara Droids leave the room.

 **Jasper:( to Peridot) Get the ship ready. We leave in an hour.**

 **Gien: Will you be taking any Gara Soldier with you?**

 **Jasper: I don't need soldiers just for a few gems.**

Jasper leaves to go prepare.

Peridot then makes her preparations for her mission at Gien's lab and Gien enters.

 **Gien: Almost ready for your mission my apprentice?**

 **Peridot: I am.**

 **Gien: Just report to me as soon as you find them, but be careful.**

 **Peridot: I will.**

 **Gien: And don't forget to find Rose Quartz. Make sure she's alive as you bring her back. Don't let Jasper kill her, she's not the only one who has a score to settle.**

 **Peridot: As you command my master.**

And so Jasper and Peridot take Lapis Lazuli to there hand ship and take off to Earth. Gien and the others watch.

 **Bomber: I can't believe Yellow Diamond let a gem go on this mision instead of me or any of the Gara Droids.**

 **Acha: I mean as much as we don't like the Diamonds we must follow them until the time is right.**

 **Kocha: Yeah, we're just playing along until our lord will really know what to do with them.**

 **Bomber: Why wait though? The Diamonds would've been dealt with years ago if I was taking the shots as leader.**

 **Gien: Bomber, only a select few can lead the Gara Droids.**

 **Acha: You mean only you can lead the Gara Droids.**

 **Gien: Correct Acha, as long as I'm alive you all follow things my way.**

Gien leaves to go back to his lab, Acha and Kocha follows him. Bomber is still standing at the same spot just looking at him as he walks away.

 **Bomber: ( talks to himself and forms a fist) Yes, as long as you're alive, we follow you.**

 **1 month later**

 **Acha: My lord it's been over a month since Peridot departed on her mission and has not returned or contacted us.**

 **Gien: It has been too long, she should have atleast contacted me a few days ago.**

 **Kocha: Do you think those Crystal Gems got her or maybe the Cluster destroyed the planet before they got there.**

 **Bomber: I knew they should have taken the soldiers with them, those Crystal Gems obviosly beat her and Jasper.**

Gien goes to the computer and tries to contact her.

 **Gien: Gien to Peridot do you read me.**

No response

 **Gien: Gien to Peridot do you read me? I repeat. Do you read me?**

No response

 **Gien: Nothing.**

 **Kocha: If there is no response then something must have happened to their ship.**

 **Acha: What should we do my lord?**

 **Gien: Acha, you and Kocha take the ship and go to Earth, find her and check on the status of the Cluster. Bomber you go with them and take a squad of Gara Soldiers with you.**

 **Kocha: But what about the Diamonds? They won't approve of this.**

 **Gien: Don't worry about them, I will take care of it. Now go!**

 **Acha: As you command my lord.**

 **Kocha: As you command.**

 **Bomber: Finally, time to see what's so special about them rebels. They will feel the wrath of Bomber the Great!**

So Bomber, Acha and Kocha take a small army of Gara Soldiers to their ship and they head off to Earth to find Peridot and the Crystal Gems.

 **Gien: Oh if only I can go, but it would cause too much attention. But they can do whatever they want with the other gems, its Rose Quartz I want. Yes, soon she will pay for what she has done. I will shatter her, beneath my feet. Then I will take her shards and fuse them with other gem shards just like I did to her deceased comrades. She will wish she stayed dead and think twice for shattering my diamond! ( red eyes open wide) AHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. So I should let you all know that Bismuth is not going to be bubbled and found later like in the show, but stays with the team from start to finish like Garnet and Pearl. The next chapter we will finally get to Steven and the Crystal Gems. One more thing, this will be taking place after the Cluster was stopped. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	4. The New Threat

**Chapter 4: The New Threat**

* * *

The Crystal Gems won the war, but barely. When the Diamonds launched their final attack, Rose Quartz was only able to save a few of her friends, Garnet, Pearl and Bismuth. The others unfortunatly have been corrupted into hideos, monstrous mutations. They spent 5,300 years trying to capture and bubble them and to hopefully one day find a cure. About 500 years later Rose later found an Amethyst that emerged late from the Kindergarten, a rather short one though. She took her in and she joined the team and the five of them defended the Earth from any threats. This all changed one day when Rose met a young man at a rock concert named Greg Universe. The two of them fell in love. some of them were okay while others weren't. Years later, Rose was pregnant, but unfortunatly in order for the child to be born, she had to give up her physical form. Soon the day came and Rose disappeared only leaving her gem who now belongs to her son. His name is Steven Universe.

Everyone, while at first sad that Rose was gone, they did do their best to raise him and gems soon loved him as their own. They had a house ready for him, but Greg resided in his van running his carwash, but always checked on him. Steven always saw how cool they were and even wrote a song about them. Many things happened to him at such a young age, like freeing Lapis Lazuli from her mirror prison and healing her gem and encountering Jasper and Peridot who invaded Earth to attack them. While the gems are proud of his braverey for freeing them, Steven realized he wasn't strong enough for them, so he then took his training seriously and started sword training with Pearl with his mother's sword. He got stronger everyday and soon his friend Connie joined also. Things got even crazier when they found Peridot who told them about the Cluster. They formed what was at first a temorary truce, but soon Peridot learned the values of Earth, told off Yellow Diamond and becoming there ally. After the Cluster was stopped, things seemed to go back to normal, until now.

The Crystal Gems were heading back to the warp pad after completing a mission and Garnet bubbling up a gem.

 **Garnet: Great job everyone. Lets head home.**

 **Steven: ( getting excited) Oh man, did you guys see how I did there?**

 **Garnet:( as she ruffles his hair) I did Steven, actually I saw it before we even got here.**

 **Steven: With future vision?**

 **Garnet: Yes.**

 **Pearl: You're doing great Steven. You're improving everyday.**

 **Steven: Thanks guys, but I still couldn't have done it without you. I mean Bismuth did help me out when I got cornered from that monster.**

 **Bismuth: Hey, no one harms my friends and if they do they will have to deal Bismuth with me.**

Steven chuclkes a bit, he always liked Bismuth's puns.

 **Amethyst: Hey don't forget about me dude.**

 **Steven: I would never forget about you Amethyst. You did save me when I almost fell off the platform.**

 **Pearl: Yes, but lets not for get that Amethyst you got that monsters slimy blood on me when you cut off it's arm.**

 **Amethyst: I said I was sorry P. You were able to clean it off weren't you?**

 **Pearl: But you should also be paying attention to your surrondings.**

 **Amethyst: But no got hurt.**

Pearls rolls her eyes.

 **Steven: Come on guys, lets not fight.**

 **Garnet: Steven is right, but still we have to be careful when we fight.**

 **Amethyst: You got it G.**

So they make there way to the Warp Pad unitl Garnet stopped straight on her tracks.

 **Steven: What wrong Garnet?**

 **Garnet: Somethings coming.**

 **Pearl: What, I don't see anything?**

 **Garnet: Everyone behind that boulder!**

They hid behind the boulder and as they take a peek they witness Acha and Kocha teleporting out of nowhere.

 **Acha: Uh, we've been searching for six hours already and still no trace of her.**

 **Kocha: Stop complaining, this is large planet after all.**

 **Acha: Yes but how much longer will it take for the Cluster to come out?**

 **Pearl: ( whisper) Cluster? Did they have something to do with ?**

 **Amethyst: (whisper) What are they anyway?**

 **Bismuth: ( whisper) Well whatever they are, I bet they mean trouble.**

 **Steven: ( whisper) Wait, before we act, I think I should go talk to them.**

 **Pearl: ( whisper) Absolutely not. Did you forget what happened last time?**

 **Steven: (whisper) I know, but I wasn't properly prepared before. We don't know if they really are bad an I have my shield if they attack.**

 **Garnet: ( whisper)Okay Steven, we'll let you go, but be careful and if they do anything funny...**

 **Steven: (whisper) I know.**

Steven walks up to Acha and Kocha, the two of them are facing the other direction so they don't noitce him.

 **Acha: Where else have not yet checked at?**

 **Kocha: Following areas we have not yet check are the Beta Kindergarden, Galaxy pad, Communiction hub...**

 **Steven: Uh, hello.**

 **Acha: Who was that?**

Acha and Kocha turn around and see's Steven.

Steven waves to them.

 **Steven: Hi.**

 **Acha: Oh my, is that... it's a real human. ( as he gets closer to him)Oh wow, I've never seen one this close before.**

 **Kocha: Don't touch it, it might bite.**

 **Steven: Don't worry I don't do that.**

 **Kocha: Well, it could still give us an infection.**

 **Steven: It's okay, I showered this morning.**

 **Acha: This is extrordinary, but we have no time for sight seeing, now shoo human.**

 **Steven: Actually my name is Steven.**

 **Acha: Steven, why does that sound familiar?**

 **Kocha: Wait that sounds just like what Peridot said during her last report.**

 **Steven: Wait, do you guys know Peridot?**

 **Acha: ( looking surprised) Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG?**

 **Steven: Yeah, that sounds like her.**

 **Acha: Where is she? We must know her whereabouts.**

Steven was not sure if he should say anything to them. But before he could another voice was heard.

 **Bomber: Acha! Kocha!**

Bomber suddenly flies into the scene from the sky.

 **Bomber: Stop wasting your time with this human. We have a mission to do.**

 **Acha: But this human called Steven knows where Peridot is.**

 **Bomber: Really?**

Then he looks at Steven, the others look a bit worried unsure what Bomber was going to do.

 **Bomber: You, human. Where is Peridot?**

 **Steven: Hold on, I want to know who you are and why do you need to see her.**

 **Bomber: That's none of your concern. Tell me where she is now.**

 **Steven: Not until you give me answers.**

Bomber starts to get angry, but then takes a deep breath.

 **Bomber: Alright fine, I'll tell you...after you die!**

Bomber then points his arm cannon at Steven and fires. Steven reacted quickly and used his shield to block. Acha and Kocha recognized the shield and so did Bomber.

 **Bomber: ( in his mind) That shield. I've looked it up before.**

The other Crystal Gems then jumped out with their weapons and joined Steven.

 **Acha: AH, it's them! The rebels!**

 **Bomber: So you're these Crystal Gems I've heard so much about huh.**

 **Garnet: Who are you and what are you doing here?**

 **Acha: Allow me.**

Acha then opens up his chest and pulls out a small cube and activated it like holographic scroll and read it.

 **Acha: ( clears his throat) Attention Crystal Gems.**

 **Kocha: Crystal Gems!**

 **Acha: By the order of the Great Diamond Authority...**

 **Kocha: Diamond Authority!**

 **Acha: You are underarrest for the crimes you have committed, surrender now or we the Gara Droids...**

 **Kocha: That's us!**

 **Acha: Shall henceforth be employing force.**

 **Kocha: Force!**

 **Acha: They're Imperial Majesties of Homeworld, The Great Diamond Authority. Dictation by Chamberlains, Acha.**

 **Kocha: And Kocha!**

The crystal gems are stunned to here that these droids have a connection to homeworld.

 **Bomber: You heard what he said, now surrender or suffer the wrath of there general, the one and only Bomber the Great!**

 **Amethyst: You call yourself the Great?**

 **Bomber: Do you have a problem with that?**

 **Amethyst: Yeah I got a better name for you Bomber the Lame.**

 **Bomber: What did you call?!**

 **Pearl: Amethyst please don't provoke him.**

 **Bomber: Enough! Surrender now or be shattered!**

 **Garnet: Not a chance.**

 **Bomber: Then you will be exectuted right where you stand.**

 **Amethyst: Yeah, you and what army?**

 **Bomber: I'm glad you asked. Gara Soldiers!**

The Gara Soldiers teleport right in front of them. There were 20 in total and they had there spears ready and were pounding there chests.

 **Bismuth: You just had to ask.**

 **Pearl: What are they?**

 **Garnet: I don't know, but we're taking them down.**

 **Acha: You know what, I'm just going to go stand over there.**

Acha goes and hides behind a rock not wanting to get involved in the fight. Kocha joins him.

 **Kocha: You wuss.**

Bomber draws out his Sabre and points at them.

 **Bomber: Kill them!**

The Gara Soldiers charge at the Crystal gems. Five of them attacked Garnet. They constantly tried jabbing her, but whenever they did Garnet grabbed the shaft of the spear and sent one of the flying, then she puched another one so hard that when it hit the ground it started spazzing out. The other three opened up their faces reavealing they're endoskeleton face and shot out eyebeams. Garnet managed to block it with her gauntlet hands and she shot her rocket gauntlest at them. One of them survives to retrieve it's weapon, but Garnet punches its head off before it could do anything.

Four of them attacked Pearl. Since they both used spears, this was good match for her. She blocked their attacks, but the soldiers sooned opened their face and shot out shuriken cogs. Whenever they did this they left themselves open and she slashed them taking them down.

Bismuth took on four of them. She formed her hands into hammers and tried to smash them. She did so to two of them, but the other two opend up their face shooting eye beams at her. Bismuth gets hit falls on her back and one of the soldiers got on top of her trying to stab her in the face. She moves her head to the left side, but then the soldier tries to stab her head on the left and she moved her head to the right. They keep alternating left and right until Amethyst helps her out by whiping the soldier away. Bismuth gets back up and finally smashes the fourth one.

With Amethyst another four attacked her. She whipped one of them, cutting it in half. She then used her whip to constrict one of them and flew him up and throws it hard to the ground having it to crush the other one into pieces. The fourth one tried to stab her, but when she whiped at it, her whip only caught its spear, she then whiplashed it causing the souldier to explode.

Three of them attacked Steven. Steven kept his shield up and fought back with his sword. One of them kept jabbing at him, but Steven pushed it back with his shield, leaving the soldier open to attack and slashes it. Then Steven tossed his shield at one of their heads and falls on its back. Steven then stabbed it to the ground. The third one tried to fire its eye beams at him, but Steven blocked it with his shield. Then it charged at him and tried jabbing its spear at him, Steven blocked its attacks with his sword until it left an open spot for him to attack.

With all the soldiers down, Bomber himself enters the fight to take on all five of them. Despite being five against one, he was shown to be quite skilled. He dodged Garnets punches and slashed her with is Sabre. Then he took on Pearl, while the two of them briefly enganged in combat, he knocked her spear out of her hands and then slashed her. Amethyst and Bismuth charged at him, but then he jumped up and landed behind them, then fired his arm cannon at them.

Finally he targeted Steven. There swords clashed as the looked at each other in the eyes.

 **Bomber: This is the great Rose Quartz I've heard about? I was expecting you to be a little taller.**

 **Steven: I'm not her.**

 **Bomber: But you seem to have her powers.**

 **Steven: It's complicated.**

 **Bomber: But whoever you are, our master expects to see you.**

 **Steven: Master?**

Bomber knocks Steven swords out of his hand and tried to attack him. He had his shield up, but didn't know what to do. Bomber get slashing, then he started firing at the shield. The others get back on their feet and see's whats happening.

 **Garnet** **: Steven!**

Garnet comes in and punches Bomber away. He tried to blast her, but she moves his arm away and puches him in the stomach. Then she grabs his arm and throws him to a boulder. He emerges out of the pieces of the boulder and see's Garnet charging at him. But he had one more trick up his sleeve.

 **Bomber: Missile mode!**

Bomber retracts his arms, legs and head inside his body leaving only the missle part. The missile then launches at Garnet. Garnet not seeing this coming gets hit. The impact causes them to explode, but he still stays intact and Garnet while on her knees, is still in one piece.

 **Steven: Garnet!**

Steven rushes over to her.

 **Steven: Garnet are you...**

 **Garnet: I'm fine Steven, don't worry.**

 **Bomber: I'm amazed actually, no one usually survives my missile attack. But your luck has run out. Missile mode!**

Bomber transforms into missile mode again, but this time Steven shielded themselves and when Bomber hits the shield, it has no effect on them and the blast recoils on him, sending him flying back. Bomber lands on his back with smoke and scrapes on his body.

 **Bomber( as he gets up) Why you...**

 **Acha: Bomber we can't waste anymore time now. We have to continue our mission.**

 **Bomber: Fine, this time I will let you all go, but the next time we meet, I will finish you!**

Bomber, Acha and Kocha teleport the area and leave. Steven helps Garnet up.

 **Garnet: Thanks.**

 **Steven: Don't mention it.**

 **Pearl: Steven!( rushes to him and hugs him and checks him for bruises) Are you okay, I swear if that brute hurt you I'll...**

 **Steven: It's okay Pearl I'm fine. But what were those things?**

They all looked at the ground seeing all the remains of the Gara Soldiers.

 **Pearl: It seems Homeworld really has changed since we left.**

 **Garnet: They were quite formadible too, there general was no push over.**

 **Amethyst: Not too mention really weird, especially how those grunts moved.**

 **Bismuth: Well what else is new? We've fought a thousand year war taking on those uppercrusts. And if they think that sending down these scrap heaps was better, they thougt wrong.**

 **Garnet: Bismuth, we don't know anything about these things. If they really serve the Diamonds then there has to be more of them from Homeworld.**

 **Steven: Garnet, we should go see Peridot. They seem to know her, plus she has to know more about these robots since she just move here.**

 **Garnet: You're right Steven, lets go pay Peridot a visit.**

The Crystal gems hurry back to the Warp Pad to go see Peridot, meanwhile the Gara droids head back to there ship to contact Gien.

 **Back on Homeworld**

Gien was in his lab working on more Gara Elites, when suddenly he gets a call from Acha.

 **Acha: My lord, we must report to you what we just saw.**

 **Gien: Have you found Peridot yet?**

 **Acha: Not yet my lord, but while looking for her we encountered the Crystal Gems.**

 **Gien: Did you fight back?**

 **Bomber: We tried, they took down the Gara Soldiers and then we retreat.**

 **Gien: You fools! You let a small number of rebels stop you? The Gara Droids are the strongest beings in the universe. I'm stunned to here this, especially from you Bomber.**

Bomber looks away upset.

 **Gien: Anyway was Rose Quartz there?**

 **Acha: Um, eh, yes-no?**

 **Gien: What do you mean yes-no?**

 **Acha: Well there was a human boy with them called Steven and appearently he has her shield along with her sword.**

 **Gien: So you're saying she shapeshifted into a human?**

 **Kocha: Well we would say that, except his skin color or hair doesn't match her's.**

 **Acha: But that's not all, appearently he knows where Peridot is.**

 **Gien: Is that right? Where is she?**

 **Kocha: Well they started to fight before we could get any answers.**

 **Gien: Find the! Follow where they are going. Use the ships gem tracking radar and send me footage about this boy.**

 **Acha: Yes my lord. We'll get right on it.**

The transmission ends and Gien recieves the footage of the Crystal Gems fight. He watches them all, but was more focused on Steven. He was quite amazed to see a human possessing gem powers.

 **Gien: Who are you, boy? What are you? Are you Rose Quartz? If not then what connection do you have with her? So many questions are filling my mind right now, but I will get my answers soon.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's note: That's it for this chapter. In case your wondering why Bismuth is already here, it's because it's to make the story less complicated and more straight forward and I'm trying to make Rose a better character by not doing this. I hope you enjoyed it. And special thanks again to Lady Shadow92 for the idea of having Bismuth already in the group, to make Steven a more active fighter and for the ideas for this chapter. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	5. Learning about the enemy

**Chapter 5: Learning About the Enemy**

* * *

 **Somewhere deep in the jungle**

 **Bomber: Uh, we been searchin this damn planet for hours and we still havent any other gems. For the record, I blame you for this Acha.**

 **Acha: What did I do?**

 **Bomber: I could have finished the Crystal Gems! I still don't know how you convinced me to leave.**

 **Acha: Oh come now Bomber, we'll get a second chance.**

 **Bomber: I hope. Are we close to any gems yet?**

 **Acha: According to this radar there should be one right around here, but I don't see it.**

As Acha looks at the radar, he doesn't notice a corrupted gem monster behind him, it resembled that of a chameleon. It was cameflougeing behind him and it changed back to its orignal colors about to attack Acha. Acha doesn't notice it but Kocha and Bomber do.

 **Kocha: Uh, Acha...**

 **Acha: Hold on Kocha. This stupid radar is not working right.**

 **Kocha: But I really think...**

 **Acha: You think so too? You're right, it says here that there is a gem at this spot, but I don't see anything.**

The corrupted gem then drools all over Acha.

 **Acha: Hey is it rainig?**

Then he hears a growling noise. He now looks terrified.

 **Acha: Do I dare look behind me?**

Acha slowly turns around and see's the corrupted gem.

 **Acha: ( shaking and stuttering in fear) MO-MO-MON-MO-MON-MONSTER!**

The gem monster roars and tries to eat Acha. Acha runs away towards Bomber, hiding behind his back.

 **Bomber: What in tarnation is that?!**

 **Acha: It's trying to eat me, shoot it! SHOOT IT!**

Bomber tries blasting at the gem monster, but has very little effect. The monster knocks Bomber away and then looks at Acha.

 **Acha: No,no,no,no you don't want to eat me. I mean look at me I'm not exactly flesh and bone. I could give indigestion.**

The monster then uses it's tounge to grab Acha and eats him.

 **Kocha: Acha!**

 **Bomber: Well, he's dead.**

 **Kocha: Bomber!**

 **Bomber: Alright fine. Missile Mode!**

Bomber transforms into his missile mode and fires himself at the monster. The gem monster poofs and Acha is shown to still be in one piece, but is covered in the monsters saliva and is a bit dented.

 **Kocha: You alright Acha?**

 **Acha: I guess, but this is disgusting and going to take a two hours to fix my body.**

Acha then notices the gem right next to him.

 **Acha: Wait look at this!**

Picks up the gem. Bomber and Kocha also look at it.

 **Kocha: It's a gem.**

 **Bomber: How did that thing have a gem?**

 **Acha: Of course! The blast from the Diamonds. It didn't obliterate all the gems on Earth. It turned them into monsters. That's what the radar was reading.**

 **Kocha: But somehow those other Crystal Gems were not affected by it.**

 **Bomber: Well now that we know that, let's shatter it.**

 **Acha: Wait we can't, or at least not yet. I think Gien should take a look at it. He might be interested in it. This unlike anything we've ever seen before.**

 **Bomber: Fine, hopefully it will be of use to us. Let's head back to the ship.**

The three of them take the gem and teleport back to the ship.

 **Meanwhile at the Barn**

Peridot resided at the barn along with her roomate Lapis Lazuli. After the Crystal Gems saved her from Jasper and Malachite, she was grateful for it and decided to help them in defending the Earth for Steven and acted as the teams back up. But she was not so happy about living with Peridot. Lapis mostly ignored her or if Peridot tried to talk to her, she acted cold towards her. Peridot couldn't blame her since she was with Jasper and the Gara Droids, she would act that way too if she was in that situation. But she really wanted to change and be her friend. Steven tried to help, but Peridot knew this was something she had to do on her own.

Lapis was sitting ontop of the roof, Perdiot tries to call for her.

 **Peridot: Hey Lazuli! Hey! I know you can hear me!**

Lapis doesn't answer or look at her.

 **Peridot: Okay fine, but I thoutht I'd show you this show Steven got me into called Camp Pining Hearts. There these campers Percy and Paullette and appearently they have a " thing" for each other, but honestly I think Pierre would be a better fit for Percy. I made a chart right here if you want to see.**

Lapis still ignores her. Suddenly the warp pad near them activated and from it came Steven and the others.

 **Steven: Hey Peridot, hey Lapis.**

Lapis once hearing his voice immediatly rushed down to hug him.

 **Lapis: Steven! I'm so happy to see you.**

 **Steven: I'm happy to see you too Lapis.**

 **Peridot: Steven! I'm so glad your here.**

 **Steven: So am I Peridot.**

 **Peridot: So what brings you all here?**

 **Steven: ( now looking serious) There's something we need to talk to you. It's about Homeworld. Garnet do you want to explain?**

 **Peridot: What is it?**

 **Garnet: A while ago, we were finishing a mission until we came across these robotic beings.**

 **Peridot: Robotic beings?**

 **Garnet: Yes they call themselves the Gara Droids.**

Peridot start's to get nervous after hearing this.

 **Peridot: What?**

 **Garnet: Bismuth show her.**

Bismuth carried what appeared to be a body on her shoulder.

 **Bismuth: Does this ring a bell?**

Bismuth drops the dead body of a Gara Soldier in front Peridot and Lapis. Lapis immediatly recongizing it freaks out and backs away.

 **Lapis: Get that thing away from me!**

 **Steven:( holding her hand) It's okay Lapis, it's not alive.**

 **Peridot: ( with eyes wide open) A Gara Soldier.**

 **Pearl: A what?**

 **Peridot: This is one of the soldiers of the Gara Droids.**

 **Steven: Lapis is that what you were reffering to when you said Homeworld has changed?**

 **Lapis: Yes, those things were everywhere.**

 **Garnet: Tell us all you know about it.**

 **Peridot: After the war, rescources for making new gems has become scarce so the Diamonds gave approval for the Gara Droids to be mass produced. They are programmed to serve the Diamonds and are the new way of conquering planets. The soldiers here are low ranks in the military, Elites are much stronger and just one of them is capable of destroying life on a planet.**

Gems theng gave horrific expressions hearing this.

 **Garnet: And now it seems they want to target Earth.**

 **Bismuth: By the way, some of them are looking for you.**

 **Peridot: They're looking for me?! I mean they are?**

 **Amethyst: Yeah, some of them appear to be old friends of yours.**

 **Peridot: What did they look like?**

 **Steven: Uh lets see. One was sort of tall and scrawny, he looked like something out of Star Wars and had a scottish accent. Then there was his friend who looked like a doll and finally this big guy who looked like a rocket or was he a missile, but anyway he was kind of a jerk.**

 **Peridot: I can't believe it. The first two you described are the servent class droids, Acha and Kocha. They were made to replace Pearl's on Homeworld.**

 **Bismuth: Oh right I think they said that.**

 **Pearl: Good thing I'm not there anymore.**

 **Peridot: And the third is Bomber the Great. The General of Homeworld and one of the most aggressive of the Gara Elites.**

 **Bismuth: He sure gave us some trouble.**

 **Amethyst: Why does he call himself the Great?**

 **Peridot: Apperently he claims that he is the strongest and greatest of all the Gara Droids, but he's more like the greatest clod.**

 **Amethyst: ( chuckles a bit) Yeah, he's a real lamo.**

 **Garnet: So he leads the Gara Droids?**

 **Peridot: He wishes.**

 **Bismuth: Wait, so he's not the leader?**

 **Steven: So who leads them?**

Peridot looks down, takes a deep breath and then looks back at them.

 **Peridot: They call him Gien. He is the leader of the Gara Droids, there creator and the head scientist of Homeworld. It was said that he was once a gem that suffered a horrible accident and his gem was placed inside a roboitc suit that protected it. He's known for his intelligence, but along with his insanity. He enjoys watching destruction just for his amusment. He's always creating new elites to serve in his army. Not to mention, he was also the one responsible for making the Cluster.**

The Steven and the Gems are surprised to hear about his involvment with the Cluster.

 **Amethyst: Oh boy. I wonder how he's going to react if he finds out what happened.**

 **Pearl: So this Gien is the one responisble for all this?**

 **Peridot: Yes.**

 **Garnet: One more thing. How do they know you and why are they looking for you?**

Peridto wasn't exactly sure what to tell them. Should she really say that she was Gien's apprentice? That she is his clone? That she helped him in making his army? She just started becoming friends with them.

 **Peritdot: I um, well I have worked with them in labs. I was a low rank scientist, but I don't really know Gien personally. Plus you guys know I recently called Yellow Diamond a clod, so obviously they're here to capture and arrest me. Now that they know about you guys, they probably want you too.**

 **Garnet: I guess so. We need to be careful now. This new enemy could be worse than the gems we've faced before. Especially this leader of theirs. Let's head back to the temple now. Thank you for the information Peridot.**

 **Peridot: You're welcome Garnet.**

 **Steven: You guys go ahead I'll catch up.**

 **Pearl: Just be home before 9:00 Steven.**

The others head back to the warp pad, while Steven stays a little longer with Peridot and Lapis.

 **Steven: ( to Lapis) Do you mind if I tallk to Peridot for a minute?**

 **Lapis: Sure Steven, I'll be inside if you want to talk to me.**

Lapis goes inside the Barn leaving Steven and Peridot alone.

 **Steven: So how goes bonding time?**

 **Peridot: Not good. No matter what I do, Lapis still hates me. I tried introducing her to Camp Pining Hearts and that doesn't work.**

 **Steven: Have you tried giving her something?**

 **Peridot: I gave her the tape recorder you gave me and she broke it.**

 **Steven: Oh, uh sorry.**

 **Peridot: It's fine, I didn't have much more to say in my logs anyway.**

 **Steven: Well how about you try and make her something.**

 **Peridot: Make her something?**

 **Steven: Yeah, sometimes making something for someone and giving it to them is the best gift ever. It shows you put your heart into it. Oh and don't forget a card with it. Write something heart felt.**

 **Peridot: I guess I could try that.**

 **Steven: Do it, if that doesn't work than I don't know what will.**

 **Peridot: ( with a confident face) Alright, I'm going to make Lapis a great gift for her.**

 **Steven: You do that, I'm going to go check on Lapis.**

Steven gets up to go inside the barn until Peridot stops him for a moment.

 **Peridot: Steven wait, there's something I should tell you.**

 **Steven: What is it Peridot?**

Peridot is still thinking of telling Steven her connection with Gien. Out of everyone she feels like she should at least tell him. He is her best friend and is shown to be understanding. But she is too scared to tell him because she fears that if he knew that she was Gien's clone and apprentice, his point of view of her would change, reject her, see her as a villain again and bubble her away.

 **Peridot: I, uh, well...**

 **Steven: What?**

 **Peridot:( with a fake smile) I, uh wanted to tell you that I love that new hair style of yours and it's mondo cool. ( has her thumbs up at the end)**

 **Steven: Oh well, thanks. I mean I've always had this hair style, but I appreciate the compliment.**

 **Peridot: Oh well, my memory is probably bit rusty. You go ahead and see Lapis now.**

 **Steven: Ok.**

Steven at first walks away, but then looks back at her.

 **Steven: Are you sure you're okay?**

 **Peridot:( still with her fake smile) Yes.**

 **Steven: Okay then, I'll be in the barn.**

Steven goes inside the barn leaving Peridot alone. Her fake smile disappears, sighs and places her hand on her forehead.

 **Peridot: ( sighs) What am I going to do? How can I tell him? How can I tell any of them?**

Peridot just sits under a tree trying to think.

 **Meanwhile on Homeworld**

Gien is still watching footage of Steven.

 **Gien: I still can't get past this. How could a human possess gem powers? That can't be a shapshifted form if he's not pink. I wonder, does he bleed?**

Yellow Pearl enters his lab.

 **Yellow Pearl: Gien, my Diamond request for your presence.**

 **Gien: Now?**

 **Yellow Pearl: Yes.**

 **Gien: (sighs) I'll be right there.**

Gien shuts off the monitors and heads towards the Diamond throne room. Yellow Diamond is in there and is not looking happy.

 **Gien: You called for me my Diamond?**

 **Yellow Diamond: Yes, this about your Peridot.**

 **Gien: Is she in trouble my Diamond?**

 **Yellow Diamond: As of matter of fact yes. I think she went rogue on us.**

Gien looks at her confused.

 **Gien: What do you mean?**

 **Yellow Diamond: She went on talking about how we should stop the Cluster, leaving the Earth alone and preserve it along with it's resources.**

 **Gien: She couldn't have meant it. My Peridot is loyal to you.**

 **Yellow Diamond: She insulted me by calling me a clod.**

 **Gien: Oh my, ( whispers to himself) I didn't think she had in her.**

 **Yellow Diamond: So I am now ordering you to call back your troops and leave her there to die.**

Gien upon hearing this reacted quickly.

 **Gien: Wait my Diamond, let me go to Earth.**

Yellow stares at him with intense eyes.

 **Yellow Diamond: Why?**

 **Gien: Her time being there for so long has made her dillussional. She must have been trying so hard to get out that it has traumatized her. But if you let me go down there myself, I can talk her out of it. She's my apprentice, she will listen to me. Plus I will bring these Crystal Gems in for you.**

Yellow Diamond thinks about it for a moment and responds.

 **Yellow Diamond: Very well. I will let you go to Earth and to reason with her. But this is her last chance. If she doesn't follow, ( with intense eyes) shatter her.**

Gien bows to her **.**

 **Gien: Yes my Diamond. (in his mind) Let's hope it doesn't come down to this.**

 **Yellow Diamond: That will be all.**

Gien leaves the throne room and looks at his Gara Soldiers.

 **Gien: Prepare my ship.**

The soldiers nod and go make his preparations.

His ship looked like a limb enhancer hand. He enters inside along with his own army of Gara Soldiers and heads off to Earth. While his crew operated the ship, Gien was sitting down at his commanding chair.

 **Gien: What is going on? It's not like Peridot to act this way. Since when has she started caring for life on another planet? She hasn't joined those Crystal Gems has she? But if she has, I will have her come back to me. Not for Yellow Diamond of course, but for myself. She is my apprentice and she will listen to me. She can't ignore her master, her creator. Plus if she has joined those Crystal Gems, she can share with me all of there secrets and some information about this boy. ( red eyes open wide) Hahahahahahaha! There past is about to haunt them and will wish that they finished me off when they had the chance! They will suffer my wrath!**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. This one may have been nothing special, but we will pick up again in the next one. I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	6. Fun at Funland

**Chapter 6: Fun at Funland**

* * *

Gien's ship was arriving the Earth's orbit.

 **Gien: Ah the Earth. It's been years since I last saw you and the last I saw those Crystal Gems. But real soon you will meet you're end.**

Gien goes to main computer of his ship and contacts the others.

 **Gien: Acha report.**

 **Acha: We still have not located Peridot. But we did learn something else. Almost every gem on this planet has been turned into monsters.**

 **Gien: Monsters you say?**

 **Acha: Our best reason for this is that it was caused by the Diamonds last attack.**

 **Gien: Do you have one of these gem monsters with you?**

 **Acha: As of matter of fact yes. I managed to poof one so you can study it later.**

 **Gien: Excellent Acha. As for Peridot, I will find her myself.**

 **Acha: Yes my lord, over and out.**

Trasmission ends and the ship heads closer to Earth.

 **Meanwhile at the Beach House.**

Steven was in his room watching Crying Breakfast Friends, when suddenly a rock broke through his window.

 **Steven: AAAHHH! What the?**

 **Peridot: Hey Steven!**

Steven looks down and see's Peridot waving to him, he exits out the house to go meet her.

 **Steven: Peridot, what was that for?**

 **Peridot: Don't humans usually throw rocks at there windows to get the other's attention?**

 **Steven: They throw pebbles to get there attention, tiny rocks. Not big rocks to break it.**

 **Peridot: Oh, uh, ( looks at the window) sorry.**

 **Steven: It's okay Bismuth can fix it. But what did you want?**

 **Peridot: I came to ask you for some pictures of you.**

 **Steven: What for?**

 **Peridot: So I was thinking for a gift for Lapis and I noticed one thing she does like is you. So I'd thought of making a book with a collection of pictures of you in it.**

 **Steven: Are you talking about a scrapbook?**

 **Peridot: If that's what you humans call it, than yes that's it.**

 **Steven: Peridot thats a great idea, she's going to love it. I'll try get some, I know the gems especially Pearl loves my photos. But what I can do while you're making this, I can take Lapis out into town. I'll take pictures of her and me and I'll print them later so she can add them.**

Steven gave some of his pictures to Peridot. He also gave her a three ringed binder along with some paper, page protectors, scissors and glue. They head back to the barn and Steven goes in first to find Lapis, she was still sitting on roof.

 **Steven: Hi Lapis!**

Lapis looks down and see's him

 **Lapis: ( smiling at him) Hi Steven!**

She flies down to go see him.

 **Steven: How you been Lapis?**

 **Lapis: ( frowns ) Okay I guess. I mean I just have much on my mind. These Gara Droids are here and I'm just scared, I just got unfused from Jasper, she was bad and things are still not getting any better.**

 **Steven: Lapis it's okay, I'm a bit nervous about these guys also. But unlike before, you're not going to be alone, you're one of us now. You have me the gems and even Peridot even thoug you still not getting along.**

Lapis smiles a bit and Steven takes her hand.

 **Steven: Come on lets go.**

 **Lapis: Steven where are we going?**

 **Steven: We're going out to have fun. I'm going to get your mind off of these things.**

As Steven and Lapis leave, Peridot emerging out of a bush goes back into the Barn and starts making the scrapbook.

 **In Beach City**

 **Lapis: So Steven, where are we going?**

 **Steven: First, you have to cover your eyes.**

Lapis forms her water wings and uses them to cover her eyes.

 **Steven: Can you see through them?**

 **Lapis: It's just blurry.**

 **Steven: Close your eyes.**

 **Lapis: Fine.**

Steven takes her hand and leads her to there destination. Lapis opens one of her eyes to take a peek. Steven catches her.

 **Steven: Hey, no peeking.**

 **Lapis: (giggles, then closes her eyes again) Sorry.**

They keep walking, until eventually he stops.

 **Steven: Okay, you can open your eyes now.**

Lapis opens her eyes as well as removing her wings. Behind Steven was the amusment park Funland.

 **Steven: Welcome to Funland!**

 **Lapis: So what is this place?**

 **Steven: Only the funnest place on Beach City. Come on lets go inside.**

Steven takes Lapis inside Funland as they go inside Lapis stumbles upon a carnival mirror and see's her relection but her body looked all wavy.

 **Lapis: Ah! Steven do I really look like this?**

Steven laughs a little.

 **Steven: No Lapis, it's just a trick mirror, it supposed to make your body look weird, see.**

Steven goes in front of it and he looks taller in it. Lapis is now starting to get it.

 **Lapis: Oh, I see now.**

 **Steven: Good, come on lets get some rides.**

The two of them first get on the bumper cars.

 **Lapis: So what do we do here?**

 **Steven: These are bumper cars. We get on our own car than we drive around to bump into each other.**

 **Lapis: Why would you do that?**

 **Steven: Because it's fun. Oh it's our turn now.**

Lapis was in her bumber car, not exactly sure what to do until Steven bumps into her.

 **Lapis: Ah, Steven!**

 **Steven: ( laughing) Catch me if you can Lapis!**

 **Lapis: Oh it's on now.**

Lapis bumped into him now and he bumper her back. They kept chasing and bumbing into each other until the time rant out.

 **Lapis: Well that was fun. Where should we go next?**

 **Steven: Oh, the swings I love that one. If you close your eyes as your ride it, it would make you feel like your flying.**

 **Lapis: But I can already fly.**

 **Steven: But you don't have to be in control, lets go.**

They get on the swings and the ride took them up high as it spun them around. Lapis decided to close her eyes on this and it did feel like she was flying. Next it was time for the roller coaster.

 **Lapis: I don't know about this one Steven, it looks a bit intense.**

 **Steven: Don't worry Lapis it's perfectly safe. I was scared of roller coasters too when I was young, but after going on it you'll love.**

Steven takes her hand as they go on. It started off a bit scary at first, but after the drop it was fast and fun. Steven and Lapis were both screaming and laughing at the same time. Soon they got off.

 **Lapis: Now that was fun.**

 **Steven: See it wasn't so bad.**

Steven then notices the front part of her hair was sticking up and laughs a little.

 **Lapis: What?**

 **Steven: Nice hair do.**

Lapis notices her hair was bit messed up and then see's Steven's hair also.

 **Lapis: Hey yours is not perfect either.**

Steven notices his front part of his hair was sticking up also and now she start laughing, then they start laughing together.

Then they went to go play some carnival games. First was one of those water gun games, since Lapis was able to manipulate water, she won it easily and won a giant penguin wearing a tie plush. Steven played a ballon dart throwing game and won a small giraffe plush wearing a hat. Soon they went to go inside the arcade and they played some air hockey.

 **Lapis: How do you play this game Steven?**

 **Steven: Simple, just get the puck into the other players slot. Score the most points and you win.**

 **Lapis: Ok.**

Steven went slow and gentle since Lapis never played before. Lapis also went slow, but once she got the feel she was no push over. She was surprisingly good for her first time and beat Steven.

 **Steven: Oh man. How did you beat me?**

 **Lapis: ( shrugs) I don't know, I guess I just have skills.**

 **Steven: ( as he laughs) You sure do.**

After playing a few more games and rides, it was time to end it with some ice cream.

 **Steven: Two vanillas please.**

The ice cream man gives him two vanilla cones. Steven gives one of them to Lapis.

 **Lapis: Steven what is this?**

 **Steven: It's ice cream. It's popular frozen treat on Earth. They come in many different flavors, this is vanilla flavor. Try it.**

Steven started eating his. Lapis watched him how he ate it, then she licked hers. Her eyes open wide, she's never had anything this tasty before, well actually she's never ate before.

 **Lapis: Wow, this is really good.**

 **Steven: I knew you like it.**

They went to go sit down at the bench and watch the sun set as they coninue eating their ice cream.

 **Lapis: This was fun Steven. I really needed this.**

 **Steven: I'm glad you're having fun Lapis. Hey Lapis, do you mind if I ask you something?**

 **Lapis: What is it?**

 **Steven: You know Peridot is not part of Homeworld anymore. She's a Crystal Gem now and she's really trying to get along with you. How come you push her away?**

 **Lapis: ( sighs) Steven, it's not that easy for me. She was working with those droids and was with Jasper when they came to here. They kept me prisoner because they think I'm a traitor and they've hurt you. I didn't even trust the others until you guys saved me.**

 **Steven: But Peridot is not like that anymore, you should've seen when she stood up to Yellow Diamond, that took guts and she helped us stop the Cluster. Can't you just give her another chance?**

Lapis looks at him.

 **Steven: Please Lapis.**

 **Lapis: I can never say no to you. I'll try Steven.**

 **Steven: Ok good.**

 **Lapis: Steven, I just want tell you one thing, I'm a bit scared about these Gara Droids here on Earth but I'm more scared if they are here targeting you.**

 **Steven: You don't have to worry about me Lapis. After Jasper attacked us, I started training with Pearl. I'm a bit stronger than the last time you saw me.**

 **Lapis: That's good to here, but I just want to let you know that I am here for you.**

Lapis then holds his hand.

 **Lapis: You're my best friend Steven, I love you and I promise that I will never let them hurt you.**

 **Steven: Thanks Lapis, I know you've been through so much in your life and might have trouble trusting some people, but I am here for you too. You're part of my family now. I promise that you're free now and I will never let you be trapped again**.

Lapis smiles and ruffles his hair, making Steven laugh a they finished there ice cream, they were about to leave until Lapis saw a photo booth.

 **Lapis: Hey Steven what's that?**

 **Steven: Oh that's a photo booth. Come on lets go inside.**

They go inside the photo booth.

 **Lapis: So what do we do here?**

 **Steven: It's going to take a few pictures of us, get ready.**

The first picture they took was a simple one of them smiling together, the second one was them doing bunny hears to each other. The third was them doing the farting noise that they always loved to do. And the fourth one to Steven's surprise, was Lapis holding and kissing him on his cheek and Steven was blushing from it. They exit out and it was one of those booths that printed double copies of the photo.

 **Steven: Cool, there is one for each of us.**

 **Lapis: I love it Steven, I'm going to remember this forever.**

They then noticed how dark it wasy getting and Steven checked his phone for the time.

 **Steven: Oh man, it's really getting late now.**

 **Lapis: Come on, I'll take you home.**

Steven got ontop of Lapis's back and she flew him back to the Temple. They landed in front of his door.

 **Steven: Thank's for taking me back home Lapis.**

 **Lapis: Anything for you Steven. Thank you for taking me out tonight, I really needed this.**

 **Steven: That's what Beach Summer Fun Buddies do right?**

 **Lapis: Beach Summer Fun Buddies forever. ( opens her arms up for him) Come here.**

Steven goes to hug her, she wraps her arms around him, giving him a big hug.

 **Steven: Good night Lapis, see you tomorrow.**

 **Lapis: Good night Steven.**

Lapis lets go of him and he goes inside, with a smile on her face Lapis flies back to the barn.

 **Meanwhile at the Barn**

Peridot was making the final adjustments to Lapis's gift. She had glue and paper shreds all over her hair.

 **Peridot: Alright now just to write a letter to her just so she can know how I feel for her.**

After righting it, she folded it in an envelope.

 **Peridot: Well, that's finally done. I sure hope she likes it.**

 **Gien: You hope who likes it?**

Peridot turns around fast to see Gien right behind her.

 **Peridot:( gasps) Gien!**

 **Gien: Surprised to see me apprentice?**

 **Peridot: Well, yes I mean no. I mean well I just, when did you get here?**

 **Gien: Oh about one hour ago actually. I've been looking for you all over.**

 **Peridot: You were looking for me? I uh, well...**

Then gets down on her knees and starts begging.

 **Peridot: Please don't turn me into Yellow Diamond! I know I called her a clod and I might have said some other things but, but...**

 **Gien:( pulling her up) Relax, I'm not here to turn you in.**

 **Peridot: Then what do you want then?**

 **Gien: To talk of course. What have you been doing the past month since you left . Where is Jasper and where are your limb enhancers?**

Peridot then tells him the whole story of what she went through from first invading Earth with Jasper and to stopping the cluster.

 **Gien: What? How did you stop the Cluster? I made it to be indestructable.**

 **Peridot: Well, we didn't exactly destroy it. It was bubbled.**

 **Gien: So you helped the Crystal Gems along with this boy to stop it?**

 **Peridot: I had no way of getting back. After many failed attempts to contact you, I pretty much had no choice.**

 **Gien: I suppose that is true. Since you were out of optionsm I wil let this pass. Besides I'll just send my elites here to destroy the planet and those gems. I'd rather see destruction nice and slow rather than quick.**

 **Peridot: Wait Gien, can't we just let this planet go?**

 **Gien: And why is that?**

 **Peridot: The Earth isn't really that bad, the resources on this world is unique than it was on Homeworld. I even tried to tell Yellow Diamond about this.**

 **Gien: Listen to yourself Peridot. This is not you. You willing to protect this planet? So you really did join these Crystal Gems haven't you.**

 **Peridot( scratching the back of her head) Well after the whole Yellow Diamond incident and because we went through so much together, I sorta became an automatic member of the team, for that and helping stop the Cluster.**

 **Gien: You don't belong with the Crystal Gems. You belong to Gara Droids. You belong to me. I gave you life. I gave you purpose.**

 **Peridot: I know you did but here on Earth, you can be whatever you want to be.**

 **Gien: It's a lie. Don't you know that they are just using you.**

 **Peridot: ( starting to frown) What? No, no they wouldn't do that. They're my friends.**

 **Gien: They are not you're friends. You showed them that you may seem useful, but once your not anymore, they will shatter you.**

 **Peridot: No they would never, especially Steven he...**

 **Gien: So this Steven is the one who's responsible for this. He's the one with Rose Quartz's powers corrrect?**

 **Peridot: Yes he is, but he's my friend.**

 **Gien: You don't have any friends, I am the only one you can trust remember? Do I have to remind what they did to me and my Diamond?**

 **Peridot: No I know, but maybe.**

 **Gien: Peridot, you're time on Earth has made you dillusional. You have forgotten who you are. You are just being traumatized from being stranded for so long that they took advantage of you.**

Peridot couldn't believe any of what he said was true. But her mind was racing all over. She began to question herself, is she really a trusted friend to Steven and Crystal Gems? Are they really just using her and will shatter her when she's not useful anymore. Is Gien really the only person she can trust? Was she Gara droid and always will be one no matter what? Her body began to shake.

 **Peridot: ( shedding a tear) No, no none of this is true. None of it They care about me...right?**

 **Gien: Peridot, what is the prime rule of the Gara Droids.**

Peridot realizes what she was doing now, but answered still.

 **Peridot: No Gara Droid shall learn to love or show sentimental emotions.**

 **Gien: And what are you doing now?**

 **Peridot: I am showing love and sentimental emotions. Are you going to shatter me?**

Gien places his hand on her shoulder.

 **Gien: Not to you my apprentice You are merely traumatized and broken. But do not be alarmed. I am here to take you home, I will fix you. I can convince the Diamonds to change their mind. Do you understand, what I am saying? Who are you?**

 **Peridot: ( a bit hesitant to say it) I-I am Peridot. Loyal member of the Gara Droids and apprentice to my one true master, Gien.**

 **Gien: That's my aprrentice. Before we go, we must deal with these Crystal gems and you know what? I am glad you did join them. They trust you right?**

 **Peridot: Y-yes.**

 **Gien: Good, here is the plan. You will lead them to the caves of where my ship is hidden at. My Gara Soldiers will overwhelm them along with my restraining collars. Do this and you will be pardoned by all the mistakes you did?**

 **Peridot: As you command Gien.**

Gien places his hand on her gem and transfers the location of where his ship is at.

 **Gien: Did you get all that?**

 **Peridot: Yes.**

 **Gien: Good, I will see you tomorrow then.**

Gien teleports out of the barn leaving Peridot alone. Her head droops down with a sad look and tears on her face. She goes outside and sits under a tree, thinking about the friends she's has to betray.

 **Peridot: I am sorry I have to do this guys. But I have no choice.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. In case you are all wondering, I am not trying to ship Steven and Lapis. It was just something I always wanted to see them do. Will Peridot really betray her friends? Stay tuned for next time! Same gem time! Same gem channel! Please read and review. Thank You.**


	7. Betrayal Part 1

**Chapter 7: Betrayal Part 1**

* * *

The next day Peridot made her way to the temple. Lapis stayed on the roof of the barn still and hasn't tried talking to Peridot just yet. She couldn't believe what she had to do but as Gien said, she has to do what she's supposed to.

 **Peridot:( sighs) Let's just get this over with.**

She knocked on the door and Steven opens it.

 **Steven: Hey Peridot. How you been? Oh did you finish Lapis's gift? I took some photos with her last night. I just got to go print them out later.**

 **Peridot: Um hi Steven. Is everyone else here with you?**

 **Steven: Yeah, is everything alright?**

 **Periodt: I need to tell you all something.**

Peridot enters inside and see's the others there. Garnet and Bismuth were arm wrestling, Pearl was washing dishes and Amethyst was looking whats to eat in the fridge.

 **Amethyst: Hey Pearl, where that cake I had in here?**

 **Pearl: That was a cake? I threw it out last night.**

 **Amethyst: What? Why?**

 **Pearl: It was old and it was stinking up the entire fridge.**

 **Amethyst: I was saving it for a special occasion.**

 **Pearl: And what occasion was that?**

 **Amethyst: A special one.**

 **Pearl: Ugh.**

Garnet beats Bismuth for the 7th time.

 **Bismuth: Uh again? I bet if you didn't use your gauntlet hand, I'd win easily.**

 **Garnet:( putting her gauntlet hand away) Want to bet on it?**

They try again until Peridot comes in.

 **Peridot: Excuse me Garnet.**

Garnet beats Bismuth again, much to her disapointment.

 **Garnet: Hello Peridot, what brings you here?**

 **Peridot: I have some more information about Gien.**

Everyone gathers around to hear what Peridot has to say.

 **Meanwhile at Gien's ship.**

Gien kept the corrupted gem monster inside a contained room chained. He was behind a glass wall and switches on electrical shocks to see how much it could take before being poofed.

 **Gien: Amazing! I'm near the highest level of electricity and it's still hasn't poofed.**

He turns off the electricity, the monster falls down and looks at Gien. It tries to attack him, but the chains kept it from attacking him.

 **Gien: Hahahaha, don't even try to escape, those chains are made of chrome steel.**

Bomber enters the room

 **Bomber: Gien, when do we attack?**

 **Gien: Patience Bomber the Great. Once Peridot brings them here we will ambush them.**

 **Bomber: How do you know she will bring them? You said she joined them. They might not even come or they will attack us.**

 **Gien: Oh she will bring them here. I know she will.**

Suddenly the alarm goes on.

 **Bomber: Somethigs heading towards the ship.**

 **Gien: It must be her.**

The two of them head to the control room. Acha and Kocha are there turning on the security cameras surrounding the base. He turns it on and they see Peridot along with Steven and the Crystal Gems heading towards the ship.

 **Acha: My lord. Just as you predicted, Peridot is luring them to our, I mean your trap.**

 **Kocha: Those Crystal Gems aren't going to know what hit them.**

 **Gien: ( red eyes opening wide) HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! The time is about to come! Bomber get the Gara Soldiers! We attack now.**

 **Back outside**

Peridot was leading the Crystal Gems to Gien's ship. The area was somewhere in the mountains.

 **Peridot: This is it. The ship is hidden somewhere deep in that cave.**

 **Garnet: Everyone get ready, this is going to be intense.**

Everyone drew thew weapons out as they entered inside. As they went deeper they heard something behind them. The entrence was being sealed and then it was all dark.

 **Pearl: The entrance!**

 **Garnet: It's a trap!**

Suddenly something attacked them. There were lots of them. They couldn't see a thing. They were being grabbed and felt something being placed around there necks. The room started to light up and it there was a bunch Gara Soldiers restraining them. One of them took Steven's sword. They see Peridot standing next to Bomber the Great.

 **Bomber: Hahahahaha! You came right into our trap Crystal Gems.**

 **Garnet: Bomber!**

Then they notice Peridot standing next to him.

 **Garnet: Peridot, what are you...**

 **Peridot: ( with a serious look on her face) I'm doing what I'm supposed to do.**

 **Amethyst: What?**

 **Bismuth: You're turning your backs one us?**

 **Steven: No. How could you?**

 **Bomber: Because she's one of us. She's always been one us. Bring them inside, Gien would love to see them.**

The Gara Soldiers take the Crystal Gems into the entrence of the ship. They realized they can't form there weapons because of the colars around there neck. As they enter the ship, they head to the main control room where Gien was along with Acha and Kocha.

 **Peridot: I've brought them here, just like you asked.**

 **Gien: Excellent my young apprentice. I knew you wouldn't fail me.**

Gien then looks at the Crystal Gems and gets closer them.

 **Gien: Hahahaha. I have to say, I'm amazed you're all still alive. Allow me to introduce my self I am Gien, leader and creator of the Gara Droids.**

 **Garnet: We've heard about you.**

 **Gien: I believe my apprentice told you all about me.**

 **Amethyst: Apprentice?**

 **Gien: Yes, I am the one who made her. She is apart of me. Apart me that you killed.**

 **Pearl: What?**

 **Gien: You probably don't remember me, but I never forget you. I am what remains of Peridot XJ9.**

Gien now uses his eye to create a holographic flashback of him when he used to be Peridot XJ9.

 **Gien: You thought you destroyed me when you broke into my labortory. Well you almost did. But I made it out, barely alive. But my gem was heavily cracked. I knew I couldn't survive much longer in my gem form, so I placed it inside one my my robotic bodies. I lived, but as I retreated I did one last thing to get my revenge and that is placing the Cluster inside the Earth.**

Hologram flashback ends.

 **Gien: Unfortunatly, that didn't work. But no matter, I'll just destroy the planet myself. I always enjoy watching destruction on other planets we conquere. Oh just seeing things explode just gives me that feeling I that I don't know how to express it but it feels so good.**

Gien then notices Steven and gets curious and walks towards him.

 **Gien: So you are the boy I've heard so much about. The with Rose Quartz powers, the one called Steven.**

 **Pearl: You stay away from him!**

 **Bomber:( slapping her in the face) Shut up!**

 **Steven: Hey leave her alone!**

Gien lifts of Steven's shirt and see's his gem. Then he takes out the sword and looks at the blade and feeling it.

 **Gien: I've been curiouse about you. You have Rose Quartz gem along with her sword. But you don't appear to be shapeshifted. Your not the same color as her. ( points the sword at him) Tell me, if I cut you, will you bleed?**

 **Garnet: Don't even think about it!**

 **Gien: Unfuse her.**

The Gara Soldier activates its spear as a gem destabilizer and uses it on Garnet.

 **Garnet: AAURGGHH!**

 **Steven: Garnet!**

Garent is then unfused and now there was just Ruby and Sapphire.

 **Gien: Lock them all up and keep the Ruby and Sapphire far away from each other.**

The Gara Soldiers place new collars on them and take the gems to there cells.

 **Ruby: Let go me, Sapphire!**

 **Sapphire: Ruby!**

As they take the gems to there cells, Peridot talks to Gien for a moment.

 **Peridot: Wait Gien. He can go through the normal gem cells. Gem destabilizer equipment has no effect on him. I think we should place him in a specified cell.**

 **Gien: Is that so? Already I learn something new about you boy. Put him in the special containment room.**

 **Steven: Peridot how could you? I showed you friendship and gave you many chances. I thought we were friends, I trusted you.**

 **Peridot: You thought wrong Steven. I was never your friend or a Crystal Gem. You should have left in that bubble when you caught me. I made my choice and this is where I belong.**

Steven's then looked hurt after hearing what she just said. He felt so betrayed.

 **Gien: And the right choice you have made.**

As Steven is being taken away, Gien and Peridot were alone.

 **Gien: I am proud of you my apprentice. For that I have something for you, Acha.**

 **Acha: Right.**

Acha opens up his chest and reaches in there a new set of limb enhancers for her.

 **Gien: These are the latest models. I was going to give it to you after the Earth would be destroyed. But because of what you have just done, you get them early.**

Peridot was bit amazed to see her new limb enhancers and immediatly puts them on.

 **Peridot: Wow thanks. Gien if you don't mind me asking, but what are you going to do with prisoners.**

 **Gien: We will take them back to Homeworld and will be executed for there crimes. As the for the boy, I will keep him to study. I want to know more about him or what he has to do with Rose Quartz.**

 **Bomber: Why hold on to him? He's a gem just like them, he should be shattered.**

 **Gien: Because Bomber he is nothing like we've ever seen before.**

 **Bomber: All the better to kill him.**

 **Gien: I make the decisions from here Bomber. You've done your part and you couldn't do that.**

 **Bomber: Grrrr, It's time for a change Gien. It's time for action not words. I am Bomber the Great and I am the leader of the future.**

 **Gien: You couldn't lead rubies to a picnic. How can you pretend to lead the Gara Droids?**

Gien turns his back and walks away.

 **Bomber: Pretend? I'll show you!**

Bomber points his arm cannon at Gien.

 **Acha: My lord!**

Bomber fires his laser arm cannon but thanks to Acha, Gien managed to dodge it. Gien then uses his limb enhancer hand to form his own laser and fires it at Bomber. Bomber falls back and Gien places his foot on him. He point his limb enhacer laser to his head.

 **Gien: You failed to kill me when you had the chance.**

 **Bomber: Wait Gien. Forgive me I was wrong. I am fool. I am the foolish fool of all fools. Spare me and I will be your loyal general.**

Gien thinks about if for a moment. He gets off of him and lets him go.

 **Gien: I should kill you, but logic says you are still useful to the team.**

Gien then walks away with Peridot.

 **Bomber:( in his mind) How dare he make a fool out of me. Next time he will wish he killed me when he had the chance.**

Meanwhile the Gara Soldiers take Steven to his special cell. It was a specifically designed room looking more like an asylum cell, but it was all metal. They push him in there and lock the door and putting his sword away somewhere else. As they leave, Steven tries to take the colar off, but he couldn't and he gets shocked by it.

 **Steven: ( as he gets shocked) AAHHH! Ok, lets not do that again.**

He looks around the cell to find any way to get out, but nothing. Then he see's the door opening and Gien entered inside.

 **Gien: Finally, it's just you and me boy.**

 **Steven: What do you want?**

 **Gien: To talk is all. I have some questions about you.**

 **Steven: Like?**

 **Gien: You're not Rose Quartz are you?**

 **Steven: No I'm not. I'm her son. Finally someone else from Homeworld who knows I'm not my mom.**

 **Gien: You're mom? What's that and what's a son?**

 **Steven: Um, well, how do I explain this? In this planet when a man and a women fall in love, sometimes they have a child. The woman becomes his or her mother and the man becomes the father.**

 **Gien: So you mean to tell me that you're somekind of half gem half human hybrid? Impressive, I didn't think gems could reproduce. Where is she now?**

 **Steven: Well... in order for me to be born, she had to give up her physical form. I have her gem and the other half of me comes from my dad.**

 **Gien: You mean she's gone?**

 **Steven: Unfortunatly yes.**

 **Gien: And you really don't have any of her memories.**

 **Steven: No I don't. Just her powers.**

Gien then yells in frustration.

 **Gien: I can't believe this! She dies before I could get my revenge on her!**

 **Steven: Why are you doing all this? Attacking the Earth, threatning my friends.**

 **Gien: To show how powerful we the Gara Droids can be.**

 **Steven: It doesn't have to be this way? The Earth is much better place than you think it is. Here you can be whatever you be.**

 **Gien: Nonsense! You tampered with my aprrentice into thinking that. Luckily I was able to convince her to return back to me.**

 **Steven: It wasn't nonsense. She was willing to change until messed with her mind. She was learning about peace and love.**

 **Gien: Love bah! A filthy emotion like that has no place here. It's destruction that matters.**

 **Steven: No it isn't. You're forcing others into believing on what you think is right. You're keeping others from thinking for themselves.**

 **Gien: That's enough! I would shatter you right where you stand. But, because you really seem to be different person than Rose Quartz I will give you a chance boy.**

 **Steven: A chance?**

 **Gien: Join me as a part of my army. Think about it, you can have anything you desire and we will conquere the whole universe.**

 **Steven: Not a chance. I have everything here already. My friends and family.**

 **Gien: Have it your way. But too bad you'll never see them again.**

 **Steven: What have you done to them?**

 **Gien: Oh they're alive, for now. Once we reach back to Homeworld you will all be trialed by the Diamonds. They will most likely be shattered and maybe fuse your gems shards into each other. But as for you I will study you to learn more about gem hybrids. But don't worry, you will get front row tickets to their deaths and the destruction of your planet.**

 **Steven: You can't do this! There are innocent lives down there.**

 **Gien: Exactly, thats what makes it fun. When there is nothing left to destroy I love counting the bodies that are still in one piece.**

Steven gives a disturbed reaction just hearing what he just said.

 **Steven: You're mad.**

 **Gien: I'm so glad you noticed. I've been working at if for years.**

 **Steven: ( now getting mad) I won't let you...**

Before Steven could finish his line, Gien had small remote that activated the shock colar, shocking Steven.

 **Steven: AAAAHHHH!**

 **Gien: That will be it for now boy. I must go to attend other things. But don't worry I'll come back for you. ( Red eyes open wide) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Gien exits the room leaving Steven alone. The electrical shocks stop letting him breathe now.

 **Steven: ( breathing heavily) I'll get out of here guys, I promise.**

 **Back at the Barn**

With Peridot gone, Lapis went back to the ground and looked around in the barn. She hasn't really seen much of the inside since she didn't want to be near her. But in the middle of the room she saw something on the ground. There was a present that was meant for her and with it was a small envelope. She first opend the small envelope and in it was a letter for her.

 _Dear Lapis,_

 _I know I've done things that I'm not proud of. I just want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I took you prisoner and threatned you're friends. I believed in things that my former superiors told me. I was blind, arrogant and foolish. But after everything that has happened to me here on Earth, I realized that I was wrong and I wouldn't have changed if Steven wasn't here. I really want to change and I really want to get to know you. I understand why you resent me so much, but I promise if you give me one more chance, I will be a better person and roomate. If I betray you again, I will let you bubble me away or shatter me if you want. I made this present and I hope we can be friends. I hope you like it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Peridot_

Lapis puts the note down and is a bit surprised to hear this form Peridot. She opened the present and it appeared to be some kind of scrapbook. She opened and to her surprise she saw four pictures of Steven. One was him on his dad's van during the boardwalk parade. The second picture was him taking a picture near the ocean. The third was him sword training on the sky arena and the fourth was him riding on Lion. She remembered the picture she and Steven took in the photo booth and knew she could add it to this. Lapis smiled and closed the book and held it close to her.

 **Lapis: I love it.**

Lapis then knew that maybe she has been a bit harsh on Peridot. So when she gets back, she's going to thank her for the gift and will forgive her. But then she noticed something on the ground which was underneath her gift. Ther was a large orange envelope and on the back of it said " For Lapis urgent." She was confused but opened it up and there was another note.

 _Dear Lapis,_

 _This is important._

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's note: That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. What is the urgent note, find out next time. Special thanks to Lady Shadow92 for the ideas for this two part story and for Lapis's gift. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	8. Betrayal Part 2

**Chapter 8: Betrayal part 2**

* * *

 _Dear Lapis,_

 _This is important. If you are reading this the plan has officially begun. I am working on a secret plan on stopping the Gara Droids with Steven and the others. Gien himself is here on Earth. It will involve them getting trapped, but I won't let anyone get killed. That's where you come in. I need you to follow the layout of the ship I also left in the envelope. I need you to follow the areas I have circled. The circled areas are the spots where someone is being held captive. Each Gara Soldier holds a key to the restraining collars. Also Steven is being held in a special cell since he can go throught the regular ones. A passcode is required and I know it, it's 75923. While you are doing this, I am placing disruptors around the ship in hopes we can get control of it. The location of the ship is located on layouts I left. Please hurry Lapis, we need your help._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Peridot_

Lapis couldn't believe what she just read. But there was time to think or waste. She formed her wings and hurried over there.

 **At the mountains near the base**

Lapis was near the entrence of Gien's ship. From the note Peridot left her, they were all trapped inside there. She entered inside the cave. As she went in she saw two Gara Soldiers standing in front of the entrence. She hid behind a rock. She was scared of these soldiers, but she was more scared for Steven's safety. Now forming a serious face she jumps out confronting them. The Gara Soldiers see her and form there spears now coming towards her. Using her water powers, she can form some water of her own and formed some into ice stalactites. She throws it at them to impale them. It kills one of them, but the other dodges and opens its face to fire it's eye beams at her. Lapis gets hit and falls onto her back. As the Gara Soldier draws closer to her about to impale her with it's spear, she acted quickle and summoned more water into a big hand. The water hand grabs the soldier and crushes until it explodes into pieces.

With both the soldiers down, she went inside the ship. But not before she could find a key to the collars on one of them. According to Peridot's note, each Gara soldier carried one collar along with a key for it. But when she tried to open the door it required a hand print of a Gara Droid. So she took one of the broken hands and used it to gain access. She enters inside and followed the layout of the ship. She was in stealth mode and was not seen by any soldiers that were roaming the area. Soon she got to her first spot, which was the storage room. Steven's sword was in there. She enters inside as see's the sword on a table. She goes to get it, but then she heard foot steps coming towards the room. She quickly hid behind some boxes. The door opens and it was Gara Soldier getting more spears from the room. After it leaves, Lapis gets out of there. The next spot was Steven's cell. She entered the code and the door opened. In there she found Steven sitting on the floor.

 **Steven: ( smiling) Lapis.**

 **Lapis: Steven.**

Lapis runs towards to hug him.

 **Lapis: Are you okay? I heard what happened and it involved you being trapped and...**

 **Steven: I'm fine don't worry. Do you have it?**

Lapis takes out a key for his collar and unlocks it. He also gives him his sword back along with a layout of the ship.

 **Steven: Okay, so this where we're at right now. So now we have to get the others out too.**

 **Lapis: Steven what is going on? This secret plan of yours. When did this happen?**

 **Steven: Well, it all started four hours earlier.**

 **Four hours earlier at the temple.**

 **Peridot** : **I have some more information on Gien.**

Everyone gathered around to hear.

 **Garnet: What is it? Please tell us.**

Peridot at first was about to lie to them and follow Gien's plan. But after thinking about it hard, she couldn't do it.

 **Peridot: I, well, I...**

 **Steven: What's wrong Peridot?**

Peridot begins to tear up.

 **Peridot: I-I can't do this. I can't turn you guys in.**

 **Steven: What are you talking?**

 **Peridot: Gien himself is here and he wanted me to lure you all into his trap.**

Everyone is then shocked to here this.

 **Steven: He's here?**

 **Pearl: When did this happen?**

 **Peridot: Last night while Steven was taking Lapis out.**

 **Bismuth: Oh so now there leader wants to take us on face to face.**

 **Amethyst: But what was that part about you luring us to a trap?**

 **Garnet: And why did he come to you?**

 **Peridot: Because...because he made me.**

Peridot looked up and all the gems had surprised looks on there faces, but remained silent.

 **Peridot: I lied. I'm not a real Peridot, I am a clone of him.**

 **Pearl: A clone?**

 **Peridot: Yes, thousands of years ago when the rebellion was at it's peak, you three along with Rose Quartz were supposedly there when you broke into his lab. He was a Peridot labeled XJ9.**

They tried to remember for a moment until it rang a bell to them.

 **Garnet: I remember now, he was that same Peridot that attacked us with that droid.**

 **Peridot: Yes and you all tried to kill her.**

 **Pearl: She attacked us first and Rose actually tried to save her after she was injured.**

 **Peridot: Wait what? Gien told me that you left her there to die.**

 **Bismuth: No it's true, I was there. Rose didn't want to leave her, but more were coming and I had force her out of there.**

 **Peridot: Well he certainly wasn't completely honest with me.**

 **Steven: So he cloned himself so you would be his follower?**

 **Peridot: Yes** , I **served him, I was his apprentice. I helped him expand his Gara Droid army and helped him take over planets. He taught me everything I know.**

 **Steven: Why didn't you tell us before?**

 **Peridot: Because I was too scared to tell you and I was ashamed for what I did. After everything we've been through trying to deal with the Cluster, I felt like I really belonged. I know we started off bad, but you all grew on me and I was happy to be apart of this team. But I felt that if I told you where I really came from or what I did, you would reject me and maybe bubble or shatter me. That's what he told me last night. He was trying tell me that I don't belong here, that you guys were never my friend and were just using me and that because he made me that I should only listen to him. I almost went through with his plan, but i can't do it. I understand if you guys hate me now for this.**

No one said anything at first. But then Amethyst stepped up to talk to her and places her hand on her shoulder.

 **Amethyst: Per, listen to me. I know what's that like. I wasn't made by a psycho, but I was made from a dark past as well. You know that I am what's left from the kindergarten. Because of this, sometimes I don't consider myself a Crystal Gem. I often wish I was with them when the rebellion started. But despite where I was from, that doesn't mean that I want to go taking over planets. This is my home and these are my friends. It's who I choose to be and that is what matters.**

Then Pearl stepped up.

 **Pearl: I was a servent to the Diamond court. I wasn't aloud to think for myself or say anytning unless permited. That changed when Rose came. But sometimes I think that no matter how hard I try I am still just a pearl and that I'm useless on my own.( looks at Garnet) But I soon learned that it shouldn't defy who I am. I am my own gem and I belong to nobody.**

Garnet nodded for what she said. Now Bismuth stepped up.

 **Bismuth: I was made to build areans, sphires and towers. I couldn't build anthing else until Rose showed up. She asked me what I wanted to build. Gems don't usually hear what they decide to be. That's why I chose to build weapons to take down those uppercrusts.**

Finally Garnet stepped up.

 **Garnet: I am a fusion of two different gems in a relationship. Cross fusion is forbiddon on Homeworld. But as Ruby and Saphirre spent time on Earth, they chose to stay fused, not for power, but because they loved each other. You see Peridot, there's nothing wrong with where you came from. I am glad you told us this and just because we know what you really are, it doesn't mean we'll hate you for it. If you didn't tell us anything about the Cluster, the Earth would have been destroyed and Gien would have won. It doesn't matter where you come from, the only thing that matters is that who you choose to be now and you chose to be yourself and to be a Crystal Gem. I'm glad you stepped away from the dark path. Don't ever let others decide who you are. He may have created you, but that doesn't mean that he controls you or owns you.**

Peridot is taking in all the words now feeling good about this and looks at Steven.

 **Steven: You're one of us now Peridot. We couldn't be more proud of you.**

Steven then hugs her and she hugs him back.

 **Peridot: ( sniffs) Wow, thanks.**

Then they let go.

 **Garnet: But you said that he's expecting you to betray us right?**

 **Peridot: Yes and he gave me the location of his ship.**

 **Garnet: So then why don't we trick him into winning and take him down from the inside?**

Then they all smirk on the idea.

 **Steven: So what's the plan?**

 **Peridot: I think I have one, but it might involve you all being captured.**

 **Amethyst: That's cool, not the first time we've been placed into space jail.**

And so Peridot discusses the plan to everyone to take down the Gara Droids.

 **Back to the Present in Gien's Ship**

 **Steven: So here we are at this point of the plan.**

 **Lapis: So where's Peridot now?**

 **Steven: She's placing the disruptors on certain parts of the ship. Maybe we can take control of it when it launches. But we can't waste time now, we got to find the others.**

 **Lapis: Right.**

Steven and Lapis exit out of the room and heads towards the prison room where the others are being held.

Meanwhile Peridot was going around the ship and placing disruptors at certain areas. As she kept moving forward she overheard an arguement and took a peek from the halls.

 **Bomber: WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ESCAPED?! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THIS HAPPENED?!**

 **Acha:( sounding scared) W-Well you, you see B-Bo-Bomber the Great I-I...**

 **Bomber: SHUT UP!**

Bomber then started punching the walls until his fist went through it.

 **Bomber: Morons! I'm surrounded by morons!**

Bomber than fires his arm cannon at them, but they dodged before the blast could hit them

 **Acha: But, but you see it, it wasn't my fault. I mean Kocha here was the one supposed to watch.**

 **Kocha: Don't blame me for this, you were supposed get the Gara Soldier to watch.**

 **Acha: And who's fault was that for not waiting?**

Bomber than grabbed the both of them by throat and brought them to his face.

 **Bomber: ( in a calm tone) Listen you two, you will go and find the boy and bring him back here. If you don't I will use the both of you for target practice. (now screaming at their faces) UNDERSTAND?!**

 **Acha and Kocha: ( in a scared tone) Yes Bomber the Great.**

Bomber lets go of them and they run off to find Steven. Peridot continues to find spots for the disruptors, but she didn't notice Bomber saw her and so he followed her.

At the prison area two Gara Soldiers were guarding the prison room where the others were in. The heard a noise and the two soldiers went to go investigate. The only thing the gems could hear was brief fight. But thirty seconds later, Steven and Lapis entered the room. Smiles then formed on their faces.

 **Steven: Hang on guys, we're busting out of here.**

Meanwhile Peridot continued placing disruptors.

 **Peridot: Last one.**

But before she could place it, Bomber along with four Gara Soldiers snatched it away from behind.

 **Bomber: I'll take that. What do we have here?**

Bomber examins it.

 **Bomber: A disruptor? Why would you place these in the ship? I sense a traitor among us.**

Peridot acting quickly tried to fire her limb enhancer laser, but Bomber moves her arm away and punches her in the stomach. Peridot then falls to her knees.

 **Bomber: I knew you'd betray us somehow. Let's see what your master thinks.**

The Gara Soldiers grab Peridot by the arms and they take her to see Gien.

Meanwhile back with Steven.

 **Steven: Alright, everyone's all here?**

 **Amethyst: Yeah dude.**

 **Pearl: Well I have to say it was kinda fun pretending to lose.**

 **Bismuth: Yeah, but now lets show those uppercrust scrap heaps we mean Bismuth.**

 **Ruby: You ready to fuse.**

 **Sapphire: Only if you are.**

Ruby and Sapphire fuse back into Garnet.

 **Garnet:( placing her shades back on) Let's find Peridot and stop Gien.**

 **Steven: Right.**

They made there way to Gien's control room. Steven was in front of him and as he mad a turn in the hallway he bumped into Acha and Kocha.

 **Acha: Ah ha. I found you lad. Now be a good boy and come with me or I'll use this gem destabilizer on you.**

 **Steven: Do it then.**

 **Kocha: Did you not hear him? He said he'll use it on you. It's painful.**

 **Steven: Not for me it isn't.**

 **Acha: You're bluffing.**

Steven opens his arms wide.

 **Steven: Then do it.**

 **Acha: You asked for it.**

Acha uses the gem destabilzer on Steven, but has no effect. In fact it tickles him.

 **Steven: Hahahahaha that tickles.**

 **Acha: What the?**

Acha uses it again.

 **Steven: Stop it, hahahahaah, I'm gonna pee.**

Acha uses it again.

 **Steven: Hahahaha, stop, hahahahahaha.**

 **Acha: Urgh! This is impossible, you're supposed to poof after one touch. How is it not working?**

 **Garnet: Because he isn't a full gem.**

Acha not paying attention gets the destabilzer taken away by Garnet and she breaks it.

 **Garnet: Alright you two, play times over.**

The others than stand behind Steven glaring at them.

 **Kocha: Do something stupid.**

 **Acha: Uh, I, uh, I think I left the tea pot on.**

Acha takes Kocha and runs away. The others just stand and watch for a minute.

 **Pearl: What would he make tea for?**

 **Bismuth: I'm surprised he even knows what that is.**

 **Amethyst: Who wrote this guys dialogue?**

 **Garnet: Let's focus, we have find Peridot.**

As the Crystal Gems raced through the ship to find Peridot, they came across the containment area where the corrupted gem was.

 **Steven: Wait, look.**

They saw through the glass door the chameleon gem monster chained and hurt.

 **Steven: She looks hurt.**

 **Lapis: This is wrong. Being bubble is one thing, but being held captive against your and being tested on is another.**

 **Bismuth: Should we go in and poof her?**

 **Steven: How about we just let her go?**

The gems for a moment didn't understand what he mean, but moments later they did.

Meanwhile in the control room, Peridot is tied up and Bomber tells Gien what she was doing. Gien then approaches her.

 **Gien: I am very disappointed in you my apprentice. You were trying to take over my ship.**

 **Peridot: I am not you're apprentice anymore.**

 **Gien: Excuse me?**

Acha and Kocha burst into the room.

 **Acha: My lord! The prisoners have escaped!**

 **Kocha: And the Lapis Lazuli is with them too!**

 **Gien: What?**

Then he turns around to face Peridot.

 **Gien: You planned this all along didn't you?**

 **Peridot: Yes I did. They were pretending to be betrayed so we could stop you.**

 **Gien: What possible reason do you have to betray me? I am your master. I am your creator!**

 **Peridot: You may have created me, but you are not my master. You do not own me or decide who I am. You've lied to me from the start. All my life you told me how the Earth is horrible place and how the Crystal Gems are evil when really the only thing horrible and evil are people like you. Or I shouldn't learn to love because it's unfitting emotion. What's wrong with that? You are a sad excuse for a Peridot. I am my own gem and I don't serve you anymore. My name is Peridot and I am a Crystal Gem!**

Gien's red eyes open and hits her across the head and she falls to the ground. He slams his foot onto her head slowly beginning to crush her gem.

 **Gien: Stay down traitor. You've broken the prime rule of the Gara Droids.**

 **Peridot: I am not a Gara Droid.**

 **Gien: No you are not, you are a low life scum that should die for your crimes, but I think I have one last use for you.**

Scene then jumps to the Crystal Gems breaking into the main control room.

 **Gien: Ah, you're here at last.**

 **Garnet: This is the end of the road for you Gien.**

 **Gien: Oh but it is not fusion. You see I have my own trick up my sleeve. Behold!**

From above them was Peridot hanging, still tied up and then the floor below her opened and there was a pit down there.

 **Gien: You see here your friend is about to be dropped into this pit of acid I made specifically to dissolve gems.**

 **Lapis: Peridot!**

 **Steven: You can't do this. You made her.**

 **Gien: And she betrayed me and the Gara Droid cause. She is to be executed. Besides, I'll make another clone, one that is more obediant than this one.**

 **Pearl: Is that how you see her, an expandable gem that can easily be replaced?**

 **Gien: It didn't have to end this way. Now put down your weapons or she dies.**

 **Peridot: Don't do it. Nevermind me, save yourselves.**

 **Gien: Weapons, now!**

 **Bomber: You heard him.**

They turned around to see Bomber along with an army of Gara Soldiers. At first it looked like they were surrendering until Garnet lift up her hand with three fingers.

 **Bomber: W-What are you doing?**

 **Garnet: Three, two, one.**

Suddenly the room began to shake and behind the army of Gara Soldiers was the corrupted gem attacking them.

 **Bomber: The corrupted gem, it's loose.**

 **Acha: Oh no, I'm not going to be lunch again.**

 **Bomber: You come with me, the rest of you destroy them!**

Bomber and quarter of the Gara Soldiers fought the monster while the rest of them fought the gems.

 **Garnet: Lapis, get Peridot down from there.**

 **Lapis: I'm on it.**

Lapis flew up and got Peridot down and untied her.

 **Peridot: Lapis?**

 **Lapis: Are you okay Peridot?**

 **Peridot: ( smiling at her) I'm fine, thanks.**

Lapis smiles back at her.

 **Peridot: Look out!**

Peridot pulled Lapis away from Gien's eye beams.

 **Gien: ( red eyes open) The both of you will die at my hands.**

Lapis threw ice stalactites at Gien, but he used his eye beams to destroy them. He went up to Lapis and grabbed by her neck and started to electrocute her.

 **Lapis: AAAHHHH!**

 **Gien: Hahahaha! Yes let me hear you scream my dear.**

 **Peridot: Leave her alone you clod!**

Peridot took one of the spears from the floor and activated the destabilzer part of it and stabs Gien with it.

 **Gien: AAARRGGGHH!**

Gien drops Lapis and falls to the ground. Peridot tries to help her up, but then Gien gets back up and takes the spear out of him and attempts to stab them both. Steven see's this.

 **Steven: No!**

Steven tossed his shield at Gien's head sending him falling back into the acid pit, but as he fell, he grabbed Peridot by the ankle taking her with him.

 **Peridot: ( falling) AAAAAAHHHHH!**

 **Lapis: Peridot!**

Lapis flew down there as fast as she could reaching for Peridot's hand. She caught her, but Gien was still holding on and Lapis couldn't carry all the weight and being dragged down as well.

 **Gien: HAHAHAHAHA! If I go down I'm taking the both you with me!**

 **Peridot: No yo're not!**

Peridot then detached her leg limb enhancer and is free and they watch as Gien falls into the acid.

 **Gien: ( as he falls into the acid) NOOOOAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!**

Gien finally lands into the acid. They shut there eyes at first and all they see left is his limb enhancer arm reaching out and sinking.

They flew back up and caught up with the others. Steven ran towards them.

 **Steven: Peridot, Lapis you guys made it.**

 **Peridot: Don't worry about us Steven. Nobody messes with us.**

 **Lapis: Exactly.**

Peridot removes her limb enhancers and throws them into the pit.

 **Steven: Peridot, are you really okay with that?**

 **Peridot: I don't need them Steven. I never did.**

All the Gara Soldiers in the room have been destroyed while the remaining ones are taking on the gem monster.

 **Pearl: That's the last of them.**

 **Bismuth: Let the others deal with that gem and we get the heck out of here.**

 **Garnet: Let's move out.**

So everybody ran out of Gien's ship and made it back to the temple by the end of the night.

 **Steven: Oh man, that was insane.**

 **Amethyst: Ah yeah! We showed those Gara Droids who's boss!**

 **Bismuth: That's right. We fooled those Gara uppercrusts good. They really thought they'd win that easy. But nobody messes with the Crystal Gems.**

 **Pearl: Alright you two, let's not go too crazy. We haven't really taken down all of them.**

 **Garnet: Pearl is right, Bomber is still there and as long as he's there, they will still attack us. But congratulations everyone for a job well done.**

 **Steven: Whoo hoo! Let's celebrate with pizza.**

 **Amethyst: Yeah, I'll have six pizzas. One with peanut butter and clams, one with chocolate sprinkles and clam sauce, one with butterscotch and onions with anchovies and three with chocalate sauce, sardines, chili peppers with plenty of whip cream on top.**

 **Pearl: Amethyst that's disgusting.**

 **Amethyst: It's called taste Pearl, you wouldn't understand.**

 **Pearl: ( blushing) Ugh!**

 **Lapis: Hey Peridot, mind if I have a word with you in private.**

 **Peridot: Sure Lapis.**

The two of them went outside.

 **Lapis: I um, well I got my present.**

 **Peridot: Oh, well I'm glad you did. I knew how much you loved Steven and I thought what if I made you a book with him in it. I wanted to surprise you myself, but this whole mess came and then I had to leave that urgent note to you. Do you like it?**

 **Lapis: No.**

Peridot gasps.

 **Lapis: I love it.**

 **Peridot:( sighs in relief) Don't scare me like that.**

 **Lapis: ( giggling) I had to.**

 **Peridot: Well, Steven has more pictures of him coming and most of it is from the night you two went out.**

 **Lapis: ( getting excited) Oh I can't wait for them to come I really want to add them.**

After being excited, Lapis frowned a bit.

 **Lapis: Listen I just want to say that I'm sorry for being mean to you.**

 **Peridot: You had every right reason to. I did horrible things.**

 **Lapis: I did horrible things too. I stole the Earth's ocean and nearly drowned Steven, yet he still forgave me and healed my gem. I couldn't let go of my anger towards you even when you changed.**

 **Peridot: Are you still upset with me?**

 **Lapis: Of course not. After what you gave me and saving my life back there, you really a good person.**

 **Peridot: I want to thank you for risking your life to save me, we both could've died back there. Does that mean we can be friends?**

Periodot reached out her hand for a handshake. But Lapis instead hugged her much to Peridot's surprise.

 **Lapis: Friends.**

Peridot hugs her back and then they let go. Steven then enters.

 **Steven: Hey guys, what's happening?**

 **Peridot: Oh nothing really, except that Lapis and I are finally getting along now.**

 **Lapis: Oh Steven, did you print those pictures we took last night yet?**

 **Steven: Not yet, I"ll go print them out tomorrow moring.**

 **Lapis: Good, because I want to take one more picuture, with you and Peridot.**

 **Steven: Alright, come on Peridot.**

 **Peridot: Um, okay.**

The three of them got together and Steven faced the camera on his phone to them and took the picture.

 **Peridot: Wow, great photo.**

 **Steven: Yeah. Peridot, have really seen the last of Gien?**

 **Peridot: Who can say Steven? In this vast universe anything is truly forever.**

 **Steven: I mean, he wasn't anything like we encountered before. I tried reasoning with him and his motives. But he wouldn't listen and all he cared about was destruction and death.**

 **Peridot: Steven, he's one of those individuals that you can't reason with. Sometimes there those that kill for no reason. He's an insane psychopath, not like us who just need a true friend guide us out of the errors we made.**

 **Steven: I guess so. But if he ever returns, we'll all be here to stop him.**

 **Peridot: It's what we do.**

 **Lapis: Hey Peridot what was that show you were talking about that Steven showed you?**

 **Peridot: Oh yes. It's called Camp Pining Hearts. I don't know why but that show is so intriguing, let me tell you all about it.**

 **Meanwhile at Gien's Ship**

Acha and Kocha looked down at the acid pit. Bomber finally took down the corrupted gem again and walked right next to them.

 **Bomber: This gem will no longer give us trouble.**

He drops the gem into the acid and watches it dissolve.

 **Acha: ( sad) My lord. Our one true master is gone.**

 **Bomber: Hahahaha! Perfect, with Gien out of the way, I Bomber the Great declare myself as the new leader.**

 **Kocha: Wait look!**

They look back down and they see a limb enhancer arm reaching out from the acid.

 **Kocha: He's still alive.**

 **Acha: Quickly get him out of there!**

 **Bomber:( in his mind) Why can't you stay dead?**

Acha and Kocha activates the crane to reach down to pull Gien out. The crane pulls Gien out and not a single scratch or any sign of acid marks on him. Gien is then placed down.

 **Acha: My lord. Are you okay?**

 **Gien: I am fine Acha. I made that acid to dissolve gems only. Not us droids.**

 **Kocha: Ah, very clever my lord.**

 **Acha: We regret to inform you that the Crystal Gems along with Peridot have got away.**

 **Gien: Let them have there victory. They may have won this time, but they haven't seen the true power of the Gara Droids.**

 **Bomber: So what now?**

 **Gien: Contact the Diamonds. It's time we let the Gara Elites do their job.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's note: That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. This story is not over yet. We still have a whole lot more to show. Stay tuned for next time for we will be introducing more Gara Droids along the way. Again thank you Lady Shadow92 for the ideas on this two part story. I do not own Steven Universe. Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar. Please Support the official release. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	9. The Gara Elites Arrive

**Chapter 9: The Gara Elites Arrive**

* * *

Gien goes to the control room and contacts Yellow Diamond.

 **Gien: My Diamond, this is Gara Droid leader Gien, reporting**.

 **Yellow Diamond: Ah yes Gien. What has happened to the Peridot and how goes the Cluster?**

 **Gien: Well I regret to inform you that the Cluster has been stopped.**

 **Yellow Daimond: ( with a stern look) What?**

 **Gien: And my Peridot has truly betrayed us and joined the Crystal Gems.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Did you shatter her?**

 **Gien: I tried, but she got away.**

 **Yellow Diamond: You incopentant fool! You allowed a puny Peridot get the best of you? Is that why you called, to tell us that you failed the mission.**

 **Gien: But I haven't yet my Diamond, that is why I am calling you. I request for my Gara Elites to come to Earth. Send them all down.**

 **Yellow Diamond: You need a whole army of elites just to take down a handful of rebels?**

 **Gien: Well I mean my regular soldiers are not enough and I want to destroy these Crystal Gems with the stongest ones.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Didn't you design these elites to single handley conquer planets?**

 **Gien: Yes I did.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Than you only need one elite at a time.**

 **Gien: But my Diamond I...**

 **Yellow Diamond: I' am not sending a whole army just because you can't handle a few rebels. You said that the Gara Droids are the most powerful in my army so now prove it. Do I make myself clear?**

 **Gien: Yes my Diamond. Then send down Nabal.**

 **Yellow Diamond: I will notify him right now.**

Transmission ends.

 **Gien: Urgh! That stupid rock telling me how to run the army that I created. No matter, even if Nabal fails, I can always call forth another one. Yes, now lets show those Crystal Gems what the Gara Droids are really like.**

One week later.

On the sky arena, Steven was in the middle of training with Pearl. He was taking on a Holo Pearl. Holo Pearl tried jabbing, but he blocked with his shield.

 **Pearl: That's it Steven, keep your defense up. Put your whole body into it.**

Steven kept blocking most of Holo Pearls moves until it left itself open and Steven stabs it. Holo Pearl vanishes and Steven walks up to Pearl bows to her.

 **Pearl: That will be all for today.**

 **Steven: Phew, wow Pearl. That was probably the toughest training yet.**

 **Pearl: Really, I mean I didn't even set it to it's highest difficulty.**

 **Steven: I guess I still have a long way to go than.**

 **Pearl: You do, but that's why we're training. Come on lets head back to the house.**

They made there way to the warp pad. Steven noticed Pearl seemed to be in a trance for a moment.

 **Steven: Are you okay, Pearl.**

Pearl shook her head snapping out of it.

 **Pearl: I'm fine Steven. It's just, you're mother would have been so proud of you seeing this.( placing her hand to his cheek) You training to become one of us you don't know how much that's to us, to me.**

 **Steven: Well, I have a great teacher.**

Steven then hugged her. Pearl blushed a bit and hugged him back. At the house Garnet was sitting on the couch waiting for them to return, Lion was taking a nap, Amethyst was making a tall sandwhich with food that you probably would never put in it and Bismuth was working what appeared to be some kind of armor. Pearl and Steven appear on the warp pad.

 **Garnet: Pearl, Steven you're just in time.**

 **Steven: What is it Garnet?**

 **Garnet: We have mission, to retrieve an artifact from an abandoned temple.**

 **Amethyst: Ah what? But I just finished making this sandwhich.**

 **Steven: Alright I'm ready to go.**

But Steven was too tired from training and Garnet and Pearl knew that.

 **Garnet: Steven you stay here.**

 **Steven: What? No I'm good really.**

 **Garnet: You just finished training and are still tired.**

 **Steven: Are you sure you won't need me for this?**

 **Pearl: Don't worry Steven, we've been doing this longer before you joined us. This mission won't involve much fighting. Go shower and eat some grapes, they're good for you.**

 **Steven: If you say so.**

 **Bismuth: Alright than, lets get down to Bismuth.**

Amethyst shrugs and just swallows the whole sandwhich in one bite. Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and Bismuth enter the warp pad and head off towards the mission while Steven stays.

They warp to the strawberry battlefield and head off to the abandoned temple.

 **Amethyst: So where is it G?**

 **Garnet: It should be three miles heading North.**

But as they were getting close to their destination, they were almost hit by lasers. Next thing Gien appears in front of them.

 **Gien: Hahahahahahaha! I almost got you there.**

The gems were surprised to see him.

 **Garnet: Gien!**

 **Gien: Did you miss me?**

 **Amethyst: Not really.**

 **Pearl: That's impossible, we saw you fall into the acid pit.**

 **Gien: You really think a little bit of acid is enought to kill me?**

 **Bismuth: Well whatever. We beat you before and we can do it again**.

 **Gien: You really think you can beat me this time.**

 **Amethyst: Uh yeah, there's four of us and one of you.**

 **Gien: Who said I was fighting? Nabal.**

Suddenly from up in the sky, a missle hit them and new figure landed. He was a large looking Gara Droid about as bulky as Bismuth. His body was silver and had red eyes. From his shoulders were two huge missles and on his hands he had missile launchers on them.

 **Nabal: I Nabal, will send you all to your dooms.**

 **Bismuth: What is that?**

 **Gien: Now you will have to deal with the power of the Gara Elites. Destroy them Nabal.**

 **Nabal: As you command my lord.**

Nabal charged towards the crystal gems. His defense was pretty high. Pearl tried to slash him with her spear, but he knocked it out of her hand and hits her across the head. Amethyst tried using her whip, but he caught it and he lifted it up with Amethyst still holding onto it. Amethyst lets go and lands on the ground, then Nabal kneed her in the stomach and pucnhed her to the ground. Bismuth tried using her hammer hands on him, but he blocked it with his hands. She tried doing it again but he grabs both of her arms and head butts her forehead and kicks her and then fires his arm missiles at her. Garnet the lunged at him continusly trying to punch him, but again he blocked it and then when she left her self open for a moment, he first punched her in the face, then the stomach and finally elbowing her head. The Crystal gems were on the ground and finally he lauched his two large missiles at them. They're hit and are send flying back. They all on the ground and could barely stand.

 **Pearl: He's too strong.**

 **Amethyst: I don't know how much more we can take.**

 **Bismuth: We can't be beat, we just can't.**

 **Garnet: But we're running out of options. Everyone retreat!**

 **Nabal: Oh no you don't!**

 **Gien: After them!**

The Crystal Gems retreat. But Nabal and Gien chased after them and continuously fired at them. They made it to the warp pad and teleported back. Gien and Nabal were too late and they can't use the warp pad because they are droids.

 **Nabal: ( bowing to Gien) Forgive me one true master. I have failed you.**

 **Gien: Not to worry Nabal, they can't hide forever. But you see how powerful you are? They don't know what they're dealling with.**

 **Nabal: The next time they come, they will be shattered.**

At the beach house

Steven just got out of the shower and had his clean clothes on, but then he saw the warp pad activated. He saw the gems and they looked hurt.

 **Steven:( worry in his face) Guys, what happened?**

 **Pearl: G-Gien is alive.**

 **Steven: What?**

 **Garnet: And he wasn't alone. There was another Gara Droid that we haven't seen yet. He call him an elite.**

 **Amethyst: We got away, but barely.**

 **Steven: This all my fault. I should have come.**

 **Pearl: ( placing her hands on his shoulders) Don't say that Steven. This is not you're fault, we told you to stay.**

 **Steven: But I knew I couldn't stay. You guys needed me out there and now look at you.**

 **Garnet: It's okay Steven, don't be so hard on yourself. Even if you did come, sure you would defend us, but we couldn't even hit him.**

 **Steven: I guess, but what was this other Gara Droid?**

 **Bismuth: I think this is something Peridot knows.**

 **Garnet: She has to know something. Lets go see her and Lapis.**

 **Steven: Come on Lion, we might need you.**

Steven and the others along with Lion go to the Barn.

At the Barn.

 **Peridot: Well Lapis, I think our new barn looks pretty good don't you think?**

 **Lapis: Yeah, I think it looks more interesting than it did before.**

Peridot and Lapis redecorated the barn to suit their interests. Then they notice the warp pad activate and see Steven and the others.

 **Steven: Peridot, Lapis!**

 **Peridot and Lapis: Steven!**

They run towards them and then they notice how bruised they are.

 **Peridot: Oh my, what happened to you guys?**

 **Steven: That's why we're here. Gien is still alive.**

Lapis and Peridot gave horrid expressions.

 **Steven: Not only that, but there's another droid with him.**

 **Peridot: What?**

 **Garnet: He wasn't the main ones that we know. This one was different and it attacked us and we barely got away from him.**

 **Peridot: He didn't. Gien called for one of the Gara Elites.**

 **Pearl: Gara Elites?**

 **Peridot: I mentioned before that Elites are stonger than regular soldiers. They are programmed to conquere planets. Who was this one? What did he look like?**

 **Amethyst: Uh, he was kinda big and had missiles on his shoulders and his hands.**

 **Peridot: Missiles, was it Nabal?**

 **Bismuth: I think that's what he said his name was.**

 **Peridot: He's a Gara Elite who's main weapons consist of missiles. He can fly and is good at airial attacks. He is incredibly strong and has high defense. From the latest records I've read he's conquered eight planets.**

 **Lapis: You really know a lot about this do you?**

 **Peridot: I was involved with making a majority of these droids.**

 **Garnet: But how do we stop him?**

 **Peridot: I, uh, I don't know unfortunatly. Sorry.**

 **Garnet: It's alright Peridot. But we have to try again. We can't hide from them forever.**

 **Pearl: But maybe we should go to Rose's fountain to heal first.**

 **Garnet: Agreed, lets go.**

 **Steven: I'm coming this time.**

 **Peridot: Count me in.**

 **Lapis: Me too.**

 **Garnet: Then let's move out.**

Everyone get back on the warp pad. After healing themselves they went back to the strawberry battlefield. They get over there and once again get to the same area they first saw Nabal.

 **Pearl: This is it right here. They should've been at this spot here.**

Steven then hears something coming and looks above.

 **Steven: Watch out!**

Steven quickly used his shield and protected everyone as a missile was about to hit them. Nabal lands in front of them and Gien enters also.

 **Nabal: Back for more are you?**

 **Gien: And this time you brought the whole package with you.**

 **Garnet: We're not letting you beat us this time.**

 **Gien: You're wrong at that. Nabal take care of them.**

 **Nabal: Yes my lord. I'm going to reduce you gems to dust!**

Nabal fires his arm missile launchers at them they all managed to dodge. Then they all tried to attack him, but again he uses his arms to block there attacks. He then uses his missile shoulders and fires at them. This time Steven managed to shield them all from it. But after the attack Peridot noticed something about Nabal.

 **Peridot: Wait look.**

They look at Nabal and see that after using the missiles he appeared to be stunned for a moment.

 **Peridot: I think using the missiles taks a lot of power out of him and needs a moment to recharge.**

 **Steven: Then this gives us the advantage to attack.**

 **Garnet: Now's our chance.**

They then attack Nabal and this time while he was momentarily paralyzed the gems this time inflict damage onto him. But moments later, Nabal regained his strength and moved.

 **Nabal: Don't think you can win that easily. We're just getting things started. Gara Soldiers!**

Twenty Gara Soldiers teleport in front on Nabal ready to fight.

 **Bismuth: Lapis, Peridot and I will take on these guys. You guys go ahead take on the big one. Ready guys.**

 **Lapis: ( forming her wings into fists) You know I am.**

 **Peridot:( riding on top of Lion) Let's take those clods down.**

 **Steven: Good luck guys.**

 **Lapis: Same for you.**

While Bismuth, Lion, Peridot and Lapis took on the Gara Soldiers while Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and Steven took on Nabal. Garnet tried punching him again, he grabbed onto her fists and threw her. Pearl and Amethyst rushed him, but he fired his arm missiles at them and were hit. Steven tried to fight, but his he kept blocking his sword. Steven drew his shield, but Nabal punched it so hard it sent Steven flying.

 **Garnet: We have to make him launch his large missiles again.**

 **Amethyst: Yeah, but how?**

 **Steven: I think I know a way.**

Steven then runs towards Nabal.

 **Pearl: Steven!**

Steven tosses his shield at Nabal angering him.

 **Nabal: You dare toss that shield at me boy?**

 **Steven: If you'r so powerful I bet you can't even break this bubble.**

Steven forms his bubble.

 **Nabal: Really, watch this.**

 **Gien: Nabal don't!**

Nabal fires his missiles at Steven bubble. The bubble breaks and it sends Steven flying and lands on the ground. Peridot and lion rushes over to see if he's okay. Luckily he's still alive.

 **Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl: Steven!**

Nabal laughs in victory only to realize what he just did.

 **Nabal: Hahahaha! Wait, what have I done?**

Nabal's begins to weaken after using so much energy, giving the gems a chance to attack.

 **Pearl: He was trying to make him use up his energy.**

 **Amethyst: Alright Steven.**

 **Garnet: Lets finish this.**

The gems charge at Nabal. Amethyst using her whip to constrict him and lifts him up and smashing him to the ground. Pearl slashed him diagnoly making the scratches on him look like an X and stabbing him with her spear. Garnet punches him repeatedly and giving the final blow by puching him straight into his abdomen and her fist sticking out from the back. They back away from him.

 **Nabal: I can't be defeated. Not by you. UUURRGGHH!**

Nabal falls to the ground and explodes into pieces.

 **Gien: Argh! That fool you let yourself get beat.**

The Crystal Gems then surround Gien.

 **Gien: We'll meet again Crystal Gems!**

Gien teleports back to his ship and the others quickly rush to Steven. Peridot was helping him get back onto his feet.

 **Steven: It's okay guys, I'm fine.**

Pearl ran to him and hugged him.

 **Pearl: Don't ever do that again!**

 **Lapis: You had me worried Steven.**

 **Steven: Sorry, probably not the best idea I had.**

 **Garnet: But it worked and you helped us beat that Gara Droid.**

 **Pearl: I mean, that was really brave of you.**

 **Lapis: I'm just glad you're okay.**

 **Amethyst: Yeah, mission accomplished.**

 **Peridot: That was great guys, but remember that was just only one of the elites. There's more of them on Homeworld and each one will be stronger than the last.**

 **Bismuth: Hey we'll be ready for them.**

 **Steven: That's right. We won't be taking them on alone. As long as we're together, we can overcome any obsticle.**

They all nodded to what Steven just said.

 **Garnet: Now that's over with, we still have our mission to do.**

 **Steven: Can I come this time?**

 **Garnet: We're already almost here so might as well.**

The Crystal gems now goes to finish their mission, but Gien is not done with them yet and will send another Elite down soon. But with there team work, they can do anything.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's note: That's it for this chapter. I will be honest when I say that this is not my best chapter. I was trying to introduce Gara Elites and I had trouble how to start it which is why the writing might be a bit weak. But now that I got that over with, I can continue on a more comftorable note. The next few chapters will be better than this and some Gara Elites will have more personality than this. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	10. The House of Dolls

**Chapter 10: The House of Dolls**

* * *

 **Bomber: I told you that fool Nabal wouldn't have done the job.**

 **Gien: I will admit he was not the best choice for this mission.**

 **Bomber: Send me down out there. You need a professional to do the job.**

 **Gien: Until Acha and Kocha find there location, we don't even know where to attack them.**

Acha and Kocha enters.

 **Acha: My lord I have some good news. I finally found the location of the Crystal Gems base.**

 **Kocha: You mean we found it.**

 **Gien: Did you really? Where is it?**

 **Acha: Let me show you.**

Acha shows them on the monitors the temple and beach house. Along with it was a small town and it was near the ocean.

 **Acha: It's in this place the humans call Beach City and on the other side of that cliff is there base.**

 **Bomber: This is where they're located? I thought it would be more discreat.**

 **Kocha: What a dump.**

 **Bomber: Well lets not just stand here. Let's go and destroy them.**

 **Gien: Easy Bomber the Great, we may not be enought to beat them. We will send down another Gara Elite to attack.**

 **Acha: My lord, may I suggest we send down Keese?**

 **Bomber: That doll obsessed freak? No way.**

 **Kocha: But he's very skilled Bomber the Great. Or does he just creep you out.**

 **Bomber: Nothing creeps me out.**

 **Gien: Very well, I will contact Keese to come down here at once.**

 **Acha: Thank you my lord.**

 **Gien: Oh and I have a special mission for you two?**

 **Acha: Oh a special mission?**

 **Kocha: What is it?**

 **Gien: You will go down to this Beach City and spy on the boy along with the gems.**

 **Acha: Spy on them? What if we get caught?**

 **Gien: That's why you have Kocha here. I made you to keep a look out and to spy on the enemies remember?**

 **Kocha: I know that.**

 **Gien: Good, now go down there and learn everything you know about them.**

 **Acha and Kocha: Yes my lord.**

Then they just stand there for a moment.

 **Acha: Wait, right now?**

 **Gien: Yes now. Go!**

 **Acha: Yes my lord.**

Acha and Kocha leave.

 **Gien: Bomber, you will lead Keese here when he gets here.**

 **Bomber: As you command my lord.**

Bomber leaves.

 **Gien: I always admired Keese's abilities and fighting techniques. Let's see how those Crystal Gems handle him.( red eyes open) Hahahahahahahah!**

Meanwhile in Beach City.

Steven was at his dad's carwash helping him with his work and they were just finishing the last car of the day.

 **Greg: Thank you for coming sir.**

 **Steven: Thank you.**

The customer drives off with his car.

 **Greg: Well that's it for today. Thanks for coming to help Stuball.**

 **Steven: Your welcome dad. I am glad I could help.**

Greg notices Steven pinching his forhead and kinda looked like he had something in his mind.

 **Greg: You doing okay?**

 **Steven: Yeah, I mean I just need some time outside after what we're dealing with.**

 **Greg: Oh right, about these Gara Droids you told me about. How's that going?**

 **Steven: I mean it's still giving us trouble. Especially they're leader. I thought Jasper and Yellow Diamond were bad, but Gien is probably worse.**

 **Greg: Well look I don't know that much about what you guys deal with and I know that I can't help you with much, but you'll always have my support son.**

 **Steven: ( hugs Greg) Thanks dad**.

It was getting dark now and Steven had to head home.

 **Steven: I gotta go now. I'll see you tomorrow dad.**

 **Greg: Okay Steven, bye.**

After Steven left a dark figure approached Greg. He was a tall man with a mustache with purple lips and he wore a black trench coat and a hat. The hat had a key on it and even wore a necklace of keys. Greg heard keys chiming. He turned around and saw him.

 **Greg: Oh, hello sir. I'm sorry but we're closed.**

 **Man: I'm not here to wash my car. But I'm looking for something that maybe you can help me.**

 **Greg: Uh sure what are you looking for?**

The man then takes one of his keys out and shows it to Greg.

 **Man: You're soul.**

Next Day

Steven came back from the Big Doughnut and headed towards the carwash. He didn't see Greg, but his van was still there. He might still be sleeping.

 **Steven: ( knocking on the back of his van) Hey dad, I brought some donuts I thought you might like some.**

There's was no answer.

 **Steven: Dad, are you still asleep? Come on wake up.**

There was still no answer and so Steven opens the back.

 **Steven: Hey dad I...Dad?**

Steven saw Greg lying on there motionless. His eyes were just pure white, no iris or pupils.

 **Steven: Dad? Dad are you okay? Get up!**

Steven called the ambulence and he goes with them as they take Greg to the hospital. Steven waits in the waiting room and soon the Crystal Gems alonge with Connie meet him there.

 **Pearl: Steven, we heard what happened.**

 **Connie: What happened?**

 **Steven: I don't he was just fine last night and then I find him this morning like this.**

Connie's mom, Priyanka Maheswaren enters.

 **Steven: How is he Dr. Maheswaren?**

 **Priyanka: Well we don't know what's causing the problem. We're not sure if he's in some kind of coma or what, but this is a problem we've been having lately.**

 **Garnet: There are others like this?**

 **Priyanka: Yes, this is the tenth patient we have here with this condition.**

Nurse enters.

 **Nurse: Dr. Maheswaren, we just got another patient with this condition.**

 **Priyanka: ( groans) Not another one. I have to go, I'm sorry.**

 **Connie: Please do what you can mom.**

 **Priyanka: We'll do what we can honey.**

Priyanka leaves.

 **Steven: What if dad doesn't make it? What will I do?**

 **Connie: Steven, don't think that.**

 **Steven: I'm sorry, I'm just scared.**

Garnet goes down to his level placing her hands on his shoulders.

 **Garnet: Just calm down Steven, everything will be okay.**

 **Steven: Garnet, do you see with your future vision dad getting better?**

 **Garnet: I see many possibilities of Greg pulling through, but some that he might not.**

Steven then looks down in worry, Garnet places her hands underneath his chin and has him look back at her.

 **Garnet: Don't take my words for it. It's all up to Greg now. We let fate decide for him. Remember, we're always here for you Steven.**

Steven hugs her and she hugs him back.

 **Amethyst: But wait, did she say that this has happened to other people as well?**

 **Bismuth: I know, whatever this is it's not normal.**

 **Garnet: We will discuss this at the house. Let's go home.**

They all leave the hospital, but they don't notice the strange man staring at them from behind.

 **Man: You'll be up next soon Crystal Gems, you will go great for my collection.**

As the Crystal Gems were making there way back home a car was driving towards them at full speed.

 **Garnet: Watch out!**

Garnet grabbed Steven and Connie and they all jumped out of the way before the car could hit them.

 **Amethyst: That was close.**

 **Pearl: What is up with humans drinking while driving?**

The car backs up and faces towards them.

 **Steven: I don't think it's a drunk driver.**

The car charged towards them again, but Garnet smashed the hood of the car causing it to break down. Amethest then opens the door.

 **Amethyst: Dude! What's your...** (confused tone) **problem?**

But there was no driver, all there was a doll that appeared to be a gnome sitting on the driver seat.

 **Amethyst: Uh, guy's there's no driver here.**

 **Garnet: What?**

They all look inside and see's the doll there.

 **Pearl: Cars can't drive on there own. Can they?**

 **Steven: This is really wierd.**

 **Bismuth: Maybe it's a prank.**

 **Connie: Pranks do not involve running people over with a car.**

Amethyst then takes the doll out and looks at it.

 **Amethyst: Man, who would want a doll like this, it's so ugly.**

 **Gnome doll: Who's face is ugly?**

 **Amethyst: What the?**

The doll jumps out of Amethyst's hand and onto her face. Amethyst starts panicking trying to movie it off, but she couldn't get it off.

 **Amethyst: Garnet punch it!**

 **Garnet: Are you sure, it's on your face?**

 **Amethyst: Just do it!**

 **Garnet: Don't say I didn't warn you.**

Garnet forms her gauntlet and was about to punch it, but the doll jumped out of the way and she ended puching Amethyst in the face and falls onto her back. Before Garnet could apologize, Amethyst speaks first.

 **Amethyst: ( thumbs up) I'm okay.**

Then they watch as the doll opens the back of the trunk releasing the other dolls.

 **Gnome Doll: Attack!**

Twelve more dolls emereged out the trunk with weapons mainly consisting of sharp objects and attacked the gems. They were able to float in the air and were annoying like trying to swat a fly. The gems tried to fight back, but they kept missing and the dolls always hit them first.

 **Steven: There's too many of them!**

 **Pearl: How are we getting overwhelmed by toys? ( now sounding irritated) Hold still so I can hit you!**

Bismuth had some of them stuck to her back and can't reach. Garnet couldn't hit them and neither could Amethyst. Steven forgot his sword so all he could do was defend himself and Connie. The gnome doll returns with another car.

 **Gnome Doll: Get in!**

The dolls enter inside and retreat leaving the gems behind.

 **Bismuth: What just happened?**

 **Pearl: I don't know much about dolls, but I do know they are not supposed to come to life.**

 **Steven: Is this the Gara Droids work?**

 **Garnet: I don't know, let's hurry back to the house and see Peridot.**

Somewhere in a abondoned doll factory was the strange man sitting crafting more dolls for his collection. He was just finishing a doll that looked like an antique doll with a those old dresses.

 **Man: You're a very pretty doll. All I need now is a soul for you.**

Then he heard the other dolls come in.

 **Gnome doll: Papa we're home!**

 **Man: Ah my children welcome back. Did you have fun?**

 **Clown doll: We sure did.**

 **Hippo doll: We terrorized people like you said.**

 **Gnome doll: The last one we attacked were these colorful looking ladies.**

 **Man: Colorful ladies?**

Suddenly Bomber the Great along with Acha and Kocha teleport in the room.

 **Man: Oh jeez.**

 **Bomber: Keese, what are you doing? What did I tell you about your hobby?**

 **Keese: I'm sorry Bomber the Great. I couldn't help it.**

 **Bomber: We went over this. Stealing the souls and destroying the Crystal Gems is number one top priority. Your dolls are second priority.**

 **Keese: Oh, but my dolls are just dying to come alive.**

 **Bomber: Take off that disguise.**

 **Keese:(sighs) Yes sir.**

Keese's body started to glow and morphed into his true form. He was a slender looking droid. His mouth looked like a keyhole and his head had two key ears and the posistioning was sort of like a rabbits ear.

 **Keese: I actually kinda liked that form.**

 **Bomber: I don't care! Finish you mission before playing with your dolls.**

 **Keese: But these dolls are my children. I always look after them. I mean look at Acha with his cute doll.**

 **Kocha: Excuse me?**

 **Acha: Oh no, you know she gets triggered when you say that.**

Kocha flies in front of Keese's face and rants at him.

 **Kocha: I am not a doll and I am not cute! I am a high ranked member of the Gara Droids! I am Gien's soul confident! Just who do you think you are calling droids cute?!**

Acha pulls her away.

 **Acha: Now, now Kocha. There's no need to get fiesty.**

 **Bomber: Can we get back to buisness here?**

 **Keese: But listen Bomber the Great. These dolls aren't just for interaction they help you with your work. They told me they took on the Crystal Gems.**

 **Gnome doll: It's true.**

 **Keese: They can't even land a hit on my dolls. They are a lot more useful than you think.**

 **Bomber: You relying on toys just because you can't handle a handfull of gems?**

 **Keese: I can handle a handfull of gems.**

 **Bomber: Then get back to the mission and destroy the Crystal Gems or else I'm going to find a giant keyhole and shove your head into it and break off those key ears of yours.**

 **Keese: ( holding onto his key ears) Uh, yes Bomber the Great.**

 **Bomber: I will be back in three hours. Acha, watch him.**

 **Acha: Yes Bomber the Great.**

Bomber teleports back to base leaving Acha, Kocha and Keese behind.

 **Keese: ( as he looks at his antique doll) Alright then, we'll go find some more souls and while I'm at it I'll find a good one for you.**  
 **( jumps around with glee) Hahahahahahaha!**

At the beach house the Crystal Gems called Peridot along with Lapis over.

 **Peridot: You were attacked by dolls?**

 **Steven: Yeah just like those ones in scary movies.**

 **Garnet: Peridot is there any Gara Droid that does this?**

 **Periodt: There is only one who has a fetish with dolls and that's Keese. He conquered planets by stealing the souls of it inhabitants using his special keys. Then later he uses the souls to give life to his doll collection.**

 **Pearl: It has to be him. He must be the one causing this epidemic.**

 **Amethyst: Yeah, somehow we got overwhelmed by dolls.**

 **Steven: So then, he stole my dads soul and transferred it into one of his dolls.**

 **Garnet: But the question is how do we find him?**

 **Peridot: He can be tricky since he's one of those droids that can disguise himself. But he normally carries a lot keys with him and you can hear his keys jingling if he is near.**

 **Bismuth: Well, that shouldn't be too hard to find.**

 **Garnet: He can be anywhere in Beach City. I think we should split up and find him. I'll search the north side of town, Amethyst and Peridot check the pier, Pearl the west, Bismuth check south and Steven and Lapis check the east.**

 **Connie: I'm coming with you.**

 **Steven: Connie this could be dangerous.**

 **Connie: I don't care. I can't just stand here while you guys deal with this.**

 **Pearl: Than you go with Steven and Lapis, but be careful and stay together.**

 **Garnet: Everyone take a flare with you. If you see the enemy whatever you do, do not fight it alone. Use the flare to call everyone else immediatly.**

Everyone nodded and head out. It was getting dark now. They all split up like Garnet said and we focus on Steven, Lapis and Connie. They walked through town until they heard something in an alley.

 **Connie: What was that?**

They all entered inside and walked in slowly. Connie got out her flashlight as she saw something pass by in the dumpster. Steven got out his shield and Lapis formed her wings, something was about to emerge out of the dumpster. But it was just an alley cat.

 **Connie:( sigh) It's just a cat.**

They all exited out of there. But they didn't realize they were being followed.

 **Keese: ( silent chuckle) That girl right there, she would be a perfect for my doll.**

As they continued searching they looked through another alley, but Connie then heard what sounded like keys jingling, which was just around the other side of the building. She didn't wonder far so Steven and Lapis wouldn't find her, but she had to know if it was Keese. But when she looked to see, there was no one there.

 **Connie: That's wierd.**

Then she turned around and bumbed into anothe figure she looked up to see Keese in his human form.

 **Keese: Hello dear. ( takes out a key) You're soul please.**

 **Connie: AAAAAAHHHHH!**

 **Steven: That's Connie!**

Steven and Lapis ran out after hearing Connie screamed. Connie tried to escape, but Acha held on to her from behind.

 **Acha: Please don't make this hard lassie.**

 **Keese: ( approaching her with a key) I promise you this will be painless.**

 **Connie: No! Let me go!**

Keese placed his special key to her chest. He unlocked her chest and it opened like a small door and inside was a black void along with a glowing orb.

 **Keese: Hahahaha! That's another soul.**

 **Steven: Connie!**

Keese and Acha turn around to see Steven and Lapis.

 **Acha: We've been caught!**

 **Keese: Run you fool!**

Acha and Keese run off. Steven and Lapis run towards Connie's body.

 **Lapis: Steven contact the others, I'm going to follow them from above.**

 **Steven: Ok.**

Lapis flies up to know where Keese is going while Steven uses the flare to contact the others. About five minutes later the others finally show up. They all see Steven with Connie lying on the ground. They're shown to be a horrified, especially Pearl.

 **Pearl: Steven what happened?**

 **Steven: That Gara Droid got Connie. He took her soul.**

 **Garnet: Where's Lapis?**

 **Steven: She went to go follow where they were hiding.**

Lapis returns.

 **Garnet: Did you find his location?**

 **Lapis: Yes, they went inside this abandoned building not far from here. It must be his hide out.**

 **Steven: Peridot, take Connie back to the house. Please look after her body until we get back.**

 **Peridot: Sure Steven. Be careful.**

Steven looks at Connie.

 **Steven: Just hold on Connie. I'll get your soul back.**

As Peridot takes Connie's body back to the house, Lapis led everyone else to the Keese's hideout.

 **Lapis: This is it.**

 **Steven: The abandoned doll factory?**

 **Pearl: Pretty fitting place for a guy who likes dolls.**

 **Garnet: Lets go in.**

 **Bismuth: Wait, we're going in there?**

 **Amethyst: What's the matter. Are you scared?**

 **Bismuth: Me scared? No, no. It's just the way the place looks on how old and decayed it is, it just gives me and uneasy feeling.**

 **Amethyst: That's being scared.**

 **Bismuth: Oh.**

 **Steven: Don't worry Bismuth. We got your back. Lets hurry stop this guy.**

They all enter inside. The place was dark and filthy with dust and spider webs. The was factory machinery and equipment with doll parts and ones that are half done. There even numerous doll head just staring at them.

 **Bismuth:( sarcasm) Okay, this is definitly not creepy at all.**

 **Amethyst: Dude relax, these ones are not going to attack us.**

 **Bismuth: You don't get it do you. Fighting in a war taking on Homeworld uppercrusts, fighting corrupted gems, gem mutants, Clusters and scrap heaps are one thing. But creepy dolls staring at you is another. Seriously, why do human children like these?**

 **Steven: Because they're fun to play with and there are less creepy ones than these.**

 **Bismuth: That's not my idea of fun.**

They keep walking until they here voices from another room and they start heading towards it.

In another room with Keese.

 **Keese: Alright, lets bring you to life my dear.**

Keese merges Connie's soul with the doll making her come to life.

 **Antique doll: I am alive. Thank you papa.**

 **Keese: Anything for you my dear.**

 **Acha: Now that's done, we should really focus on the mission.**

 **Keese: We will, just hold on.**

 **Kocha: We've been holding on. We're supposed to eradicate the Crystal Gems and you're too busy goofing off. Bomber is not going to like this when he gets back.**

 **Keese: We're going to I just wanted to bring her to life. And Bomber is not here to tell me off.**

 **Bomber: I am now.**

Keese turns around and see's Bomber behind him.

 **Keese: Ah! Bomber the Great I was just waiting for you.**

 **Bomber: What did I say?**

 **Keese: I just wanted to bring her to life before I go. This was really important to me.**

 **Bomber: So will you go find the gems now?**

 **Keese: Yes right away.**

But then the wall bursted and in the hole was the Crystal Gems.

 **Acha: Oh look they're already here.**

 **Bomber: You idiot! You lead them to the hideout?**

 **Keese: I didn't see them follow me.**

 **Garnet: Play time is over Gara Droids.**

 **Keese: No it hasn't fusion.**

Keese transforms to his true form.

 **Keese: It has only begun.**

He draws out his weapon which was a keyblade.

 **Keese: Dolls attack!**

 **Dolls: Yes papa!**

The dolls all fly over to the gems now attacking them. Like before they were too hard to hit and they didn't want to hurt them thinking they might lose the soul. One of them knocks off Steven's sword and with his free hand he unkowingly bubbled one of them.

 **Steven: That's it. Guys, bubble them all up.**

 **Garnet: Great idea Steven.**

The gems managed to bubble them all. They couldn't escape out of them.

 **Keese: Ah, my babies! You will all pay. Gara Soldiers!**

Twenty two Gara Soldiers teleport with there weapons drawn out. They along with Keese and Bomber attack. Pearl and Steven took on three soldiers along with Keese. Garnet took on three soldiers along with Bomber and everyone else took on the remaing soldiers. With all the soldiers gone it was just Keese and Bomber.

 **Bomber: The fusion is mine.**

 **Keese: Fair enough.**

 **Steven: ( to Garnet) Will you be fine on your own?**

 **Garnet: Don't worry about me. I'm going to show him what I'm made of.**

 **Keese: Enough! All your souls are mine.**

Garnet took on Bomber. She ran towards him and he tried firing his arm cannon at her, but he misses and Garnet puched him to the wall. He go back up and tried to slash her with his sabre. She dodged every hit and soon she knocked it out of his hand.

 **Garnet: Using a weapon to fight someone with fists. That is a cowards way of fighting.**

 **Bomber: What did you call me? I am Bomber the Great and if you want to fight hand to hand combat, then it's what your going to get.**

On the other fight, Steven along with Pearl, Amethyst, Bismuth and Lapis took on Keese. Despite being outnumbered, Keese was shown to be quite agile. He was ver fast. Bismuth tried to slam him with her hammer hands. He jumped over her and slashed her from behind.

Lapis formed her water into ice stalactites and fired it at him. He destroyed them all by throwing ninja throwin knives in the form of keys at them. Lapis formed her wings into water fists and tried punching him. He kept dogeing until he cut off the water hands with his keyblade and jumped over her and knocked her out by hitting the back of her head. Lapis falls to the ground, before he could finish her, Amethyst used her whip to grab his keyblade. But then he used his key ears like scissors and cuts the whip. Then he runs towards Amethyst and strikes her with his keyblade.

Now it was just Steven and Pearl left. First he took on Pearl. There weapons clashed. Keese swung his keyblade vertically and Pearl dodged it. She swung her spear horizontaly, but he jumped over her and kicked her back knee.

 **Pearl: AAAAHHHH!**

Pearl falls to the ground. Unable to defend herself, Keese was about to finish her off until Steven blocked his attack with his shield.

 **Pearl: Steven.**

 **Steven: If you want to get to her, you have to go through me first.**

 **Keese: Consider it done.**

Scene shifts back to Garnet vs Bomber.

Bomber tried punching her, but Garnet blocked his attacks and and then she grabbed one of his fists that he tried punching and lifted it upwards breaking his wrist.

 **Bomber: AAUUURRGGH!**

 **Garnet: Had enough?**

 **Bomber: No, Missile Mode!**

Bomber transforms into Missile Mode and charges towards Garnet.

 **Garnet: Not this time.**

But she grabbed him before he could hit her and she threw him to the opposite side, having him hit the wall and some rubble of the building collapsed on him.

Scene shifts back to Steven vs Keese.

Steven and Keese engaged in combat. With Steven having his shield he had better defense. Steven blocked most of his attacks and slashed him with his sword. Keese backs up a bit. Steven then tossed his shield at him. But this is what Keese wanted him to do. When Steven threw his shield at Keese, he ducked and then threw a ninja key knife at Steven's hand.

 **Steven: AAAAHHHH!**

Steven dropped his sword as he cringes from the pain from his bleeding hand and blood drips on the floor.

 **Pearl: Steven!**

Keese made his way towards Steven. He tried to reach for his sword with his other hand, but Keese stomps on his hand before he could grab it.

 **Keese: Hahahahaha, that was fun boy. Out of all of them you were probably the most amusing. But now, it is time I take your soul.**

 **Pearl: NO!**

Pearl tried to form her spear to atleast throw it at him. But Keese reacted quickly and threw another knife at her hand. Pearl tried to get up to stop him with whatever she could, but her leg has not healed itself yet. Keese got out his key and was about to use it on Steven. But before he could he felt someone grabbing onto his key ears. It was Garnet pulling them backwards and moving him away from Steven.

 **Keese: Ow, ow! What are you doing? Ow that hurts! Ow!**

 **Garnet: I won't let you harm my friends.**

Garnet pulled his key ears all the way back and rips them out of his head, causing agonizing pain.

 **Keese: AAAARRRRRR! My ears! You ripped off my ears!**

 **Garnet: He's weak now.**

 **Steven: Garnet, throw me at him.**

 **Garnet: What?**

 **Steven: Trust me, I know what I'm doing.**

Garnet picks Steven up.

 **Garnet: I hope you do.**

Garnet throws Steven at Keese. In mid air Steven forms his bubble into a spike ball. He hits Keese with it giving him the final blow. The spike ball bounces off Keese and once he lands Steven puts it down.

 **Keese: My beautiful dolls!**

Keese falls to the ground and explodes. This also causes all the dolls to lose there souls turning them back to inanimate objects and the souls all return to there rightful hosts.

The scene shifts to the beach house with Connie's soul returning to her body. Connie wakes up on the bed.

 **Connie: ( gasp) What happened?**

 **Peridot: Connie, you're back! They did it!**

 **Connie: They did? Thank goodness.**

Scene shifts to the hospital where all the victims including Greg gets there souls back. Greg wakes up.

 **Greg:( gasps) Oh man, what happened?**

 **Dr Maheswaren: Greg, you're alright.**

 **Greg: Oh hi Dr. Maheswaren how are you? Where am I?**

Scene shifts back to the Crystal Gems still in the factory.

 **Steven: I think that did it. The souls must be returning to there original hosts.**

 **Garnet: We'll see when we get back.**

Bomber emerges out of the rubble.

 **Bomber: Y-You. I'm not done with you yet.**

But Bomber could barely stand.

 **Acha: Bomber the Great we must go, you need repairs.**

 **Bomber: This is not over fusion.**

The Gara Droids teleport back to base.

 **Steven: Is everyone alright. Pearl?**

 **Pearl: I'm okay Steven. My leg should heal itself in a few more minutes. Oh no, Steven your hand.**

 **Steven: It's okay. It's just a cut.**

 **Pearl: Still your bleeding.**

Pearl takes a first aid kit out of her gem.

 **Pearl: Come here, let me patch it up.**

Steven goes to Pearl as she bandages his hand.

 **Amethyst: That's another one of those Gara Creeps down.**

 **Bismuth: I hope we never have to fight another droid using dolls again.**

Lapis regains conciouss.

 **Lapis: Ow, that really hurt.**

Amethyst helps her up.

 **Amethyst: You okay L?**

 **Lapis: I'm fine thanks.**

Then she noticed Pearl bandaging Steven's hand. She was now worried and rushed towards him.

 **Lapis: Steven! You're hand!**

 **Steven: It's just a cut Lapis. It's no biggy.**

 **Lapis: Yes it is. I'm sorry Steven. I wasn't strong enought to beat him. He got the best of me.**

 **Steven: Don't blame yourself Lapis. He wasn't easy to fight. He got the best of all of us. If Garnet didn't rip his ears off, we could have lost.**

 **Garnet: You did the best you could Lapis and you located where he was hiding. That is what matters and we thank you for it.**

Lapis smiles a little, but wants to try harder next time.

 **Garnet: Let's go home.**

They get back to the beach house and they see Connie back.

 **Steven: Connie!**

Steven runs to hug her.

 **Steven: Oh Connie I'm glad your back.**

 **Connie: Me too Steven. I'm glad you guys made it. I just got a call from my mom. She said that your dad woke up, he'll be free to go tomorrow morning.**

 **Steven:( sighs) Good. I can't wait to get him tomorrow.**

 **Connie: But I really got get home soon. It's getting late.**

 **Steven: I'll take you back. We'll go on Lion.**

 **Connie: Okay. Will you be available for sword training tomorrow Pearl?**

 **Pearl: I'll be here waiting for you.**

 **Connie: Great, see you tomorrow Pearl.**

 **Pearl: Have a good night Connie.**

Steven and Connie gets on Lion and he warps them to her house.

Meanwhile Bomber, Acha and Kocha return to Gien's ship. Gien was waiting for them.

 **Gien: So, you failed again haven't you?**

 **Bomber: We lost because this idiot here chose another idiot to do the job.**

 **Acha: It's not my fault. He almost had them.**

Bomber punches Acha in the face, causing his head to spin around.

 **Bomber: Almost isn't enough!**

 **Gien: It was fun seeing Keese take those souls until those Crystal Gems had to kill him.**

 **Bomber: Whatever, I need repairs.**

 **Gien: Ah yes I saw through the monitors. That fusion beat you didn't she? Not to mention that boy surprised me there. Forming his bubble into a weapon for a gem who's power is mainly for defense.**

 **Bomber: I don't need to be reminded. Repair my hands and this time make them rival her gauntlets.**

 **Gien: Very well Bomber. Step onto the operating table.**

Bomber gets on the operation table as Gien makes his repairs on him.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Don't worry I will give Connie a better role than this, but I really needed her for the plot. Sorry if the ending seemed a bit abrupt, I didn't know how to end it right. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	11. I Love Acha

**Chapter 11: I Love Acha**

* * *

Steven was in his room watching Crying Breakfast Friends with Amethyst and Lapis.

 **Pear: Waaaahaaaahaaaa!**

 **Spoon: What's wrong Pear?**

 **Pear: I-I fell down and hurt my knee. Waaaaaaa!**

 **Spoon: Don't cry here's a band aid.**

Spoon puts a band aid on Pear.

 **Spoon: There, feel better?**

 **Pear: Yes. ( now crys tears of joy) Thank you.**

 **Spoon:( crying tears of joy) You're welcome.**

 **Pear and Spoon: Waaaaaahaaaahaaa!**

 **Lapis: Steven the spoon just gave the pear a band aid. Why are they still crying?**

 **Steven: It's called tears of joy. Sometimes if something good has happened but you feel a bit emotional about it, you tear up a little. Plus this show is all about food with feelings.**

 **Lapis: Oh okay.( whispers to Amethyst) I still don't get this show.**

 **Amethyst: ( whispers back to Lapis) Neither do I. Just go with it.**

They continued watching, but little did they know they were being watched. Kocha was wathcing them from the window, but wasn't too close so they couldn't her.

 **Kocha: I'm at my posistion. Acha can you here me?**

 **Acha: Loud and clear Kocha. What do you see?**

 **Kocha: All I see is the boy, the runty Amethyst and the Lapis Lazuli watching some kind of moving picture on this box.**

 **Acha: A what?**

 **Kocha: Look through my spy goggles.**

Acha opens up his chest and puts on spy goggles that allow him to see through Kocha's point of view.

 **Kocha: Look see?**

Now he see's Steven and the others watching t.v.

 **Acha: Interesting. Humans have a very unique way of spending there time. But what is this?**

Acha notices Crying Breakfast Friends.

 **Acha: Oh why are they crying like that?**

 **Kocha: I'm moving on to the other windows.**

 **Acha: Wait not yet I see something.**

Kocha moves back.

 **Kocha: What? What is it?**

 **Acha: Now a black and white box object is crying with them.**

 **Kocha: Wha-You idiot forget the show we have work to do.**

Kocha looks through the other windows of the house.

 **Acha: This is what there base looks like? It's so primitive.**

 **Kocha: But I bet there's more beyond that door at the end.**

Kocha was about to leave until she heard something back in Steven's room. She looks through the window and see's the t.v having a signal problem.

 **Steven: Ah what? Must be the satellite.**

 **Amethyst: I got this dude.**

Amethyst gets up and starts banging on the t.v which horrifies Acha and Kocha.

 **Acha: Oh my lord! She's hurting that poor defensless machine.**

 **Kocha: Just because it doesn't walk or talk like us doesn't mean they shouldn't be treated like that.**

 **Amethyst:( banging the t.v) Come on, stupid t.v.**

 **Steven: Amethyst I don't think that will work.**

 **Amethyst: I got this.**

Amethyst then kicks it and it works fine again.

 **Amethyst: There problem solved.**

 **Kocha: Oh this is unacceptable. Let's head back to base.**

At GIen's ship, Acha and Kocha report this to Gien and Bomber the Great.

 **Acha: It was horrible my lord. Those gems treat machines like they are nothing.**

 **Bomber: Why are you telling us this when there are better things to learn like weaknesses?**

 **Acha: Because Bomber, this is like back on Homeworld how the Diamonds don't think of us highly, how Yellow Daimond sometimes destroys the soldiers out of anger and how they rejected us from the start. And it's not just them, all humans treat machines bad. Look at this.**

Acha turns on the monitor to show what humans do with mahines. Like someone kicking a vending machine because their snack got stuck, someone hitting there car because it broke down or people watching videos online of an old man destroying his refrigerator and stove just so he can get a new one.

 **Acha: Look at this. It's horrible!**

 **Kocha: It's mass genocide!**

 **Bomber: It's stupid and idiotic.**

 **Acha: My lord, you understand this don't you?**

 **Gien: As a matter of fact yes.**

 **Bomber: You can't be serious about this.**

 **Gien: Humans treat machines no better than animals.**

 **Acha: You are precicely right my lord!**

 **Kocha: Yeah! Right!**

 **Bomber: ( sarcastic tone) Oh great! What do you want me to do? Go down there and punish them?**

 **Gien: I have a better idea. We'll teach them to appreciate machines. It's time we send down Kamero. Acha, contact him to come down here.**

 **Acha: Yes my lord.**

The next day the Gara Elite Kamero arrived at Gien's ship. His body was blue and looked slender with some muscle in it. His head however was huge and all it had was one giant eye. The eye looked more like red camera lenses and his shoulders were huge and round. His left hand looked like a crabs claw and his right hand looked normal but with sharp claws.

 **Kamero: What is your command one true master?**

 **Gien: Go down to Beach City and commence phase one of the plan. Make all the humans fall in love with machines and destroy the Crystal Gems. We will contact you when you are to commence phase two.**

 **Kamero: Yes Lord Gien.**

Kamero teleports to Beach City. His first spot was the Big Doughnut where Lars and Sadie were.

 **Sadie: Lars can you take out the trash?**

 **Lars: Uh, I did that last time. You do it.**

 **Sadie: I'm in the middle of stocking in case you haven't noticed.**

 **Lars: Whatever.**

They hear the door and see's Kamero.

 **Sadie: Oh, hello sir. Can I help you?**

 **Kamero: You two! Love cash register!**

Kamero's eye flash and Lars and Sadie are under his control.

 **Lars: ( hugging cash register) Oh cash register. How I love you.**

 **Sadie: ( hugging cash register) Oh great cash register. You are the best in the world.**

Lars shoves Sadie.

 **Lars: Back off cash register stealer.**

Sadie shoves him back.

 **Sadie: You're the cash register stealer. Get you're own!**

Then they start fighting and shoving each other.

 **Lars: I saw it first!**

 **Sadie: No I did!**

 **Kamero: ( silent chuckles) That's two down.**

Kamero exits and heads off to his next victim. Sour Cream was practincing on his turntable to be a DJ.

 **Sour Cream: No that's not it either. How am I going to find the right sound?**

He is approached by Kamero.

 **Sour Cream: Oh hey man what's up?**

 **Kamero: You! Love turntable!**

Kamero's eye flash and Sour Cream is under his control.

 **Sour Cream: ( hugging turtable) Turntable, you truly are amazing. Will you marry me?**

Kamero leaves to his next victim. Greg was at the carwash on break. He was sitting down wearing sunglasses and playing a guitar version of the song " Let me drive my van into your heart." Kamero approaches him.

 **Greg: Sorry sir, didn't see you there. Do you need your car washed?**

 **Kamero: You! Love Van!**

Kamero's eye flash and Greg is under his control.

 **Greg: ( hugging and rubbing his van) Oh my sweet, sweet van. I should have realized you were the most important thing in my life. You never leave me behind. I love you.**

Kamero leaves him and makes all the humans in Beach City fall in love with machines. Next we cut to a scene with Peedee filming Ronaldo for his blog.

 **Ronaldo: Strang isn't it? Human beings now throwing there normal lives away just so they can cuddle with machines. What strange magic is this? Could this be the work of the snake people or the rock people? We will find out soon, next time on Keep Beach City Wierd! Ok cut, this is going to be great. I'm definitly going to get a billion views for this.**

Peedee was still filming and the scene is in his point of view.

 **Peedee: Um, shouldn't we be worried about this? I mean what if what's happening gets us?**

 **Ronalod: Relax little bro. I came prepared. ( undos his shirt) First I have this armor which I bought from last years comic book convention**

Peedee then notices Kamero walking towards Ronaldo from behind.

 **Peedee: Uh Ronaldo...**

 **Ronaldo: ( puts on a gauntlet) Then I have the replica of the Gauntlet of Death from the Infinity and beyond war comic series.**

 **Peedee: Seriously there's something...**

 **Ronaldo: ( puts on a helmet) And lets not forget my Heroes Helmet fromt he Koala Princess series. Nothing can stand in my way.**

 **Peedee: Ronaldo!**

 **Ronaldo: What?**

Peedee points behind Ronaldo. He turns around and see's Kamero just standing there.

 **Ronaldo:( gasps) No! It can't be! The...wait hold on. You filming this?**

 **Peedee: Yes.**

 **Ronaldo: It can't be! The robotmen. The came from the future where war between man and machines fight to show who is the real dominent species. They sent one there troops back in time to make sure we would lose. So you're the one causing all this. Who will be able to stop him?**

 **Peedee: Uh, Steven and the Crsytal Gems?**

 **Ronaldo: I will stop him! Prepare to meet your maker!**

Ronaldo punches Kamero with his gauntlet. But after one punch had no effect on him and the gauntlet shattered into pieces.

 **Ronaldo: NO! That was a limited edition! I spent $80.00 on that!**

 **Kamero: You! Love camera!**

Kamero's eye flash and Ronaldo is under his control. Then he stares at Peedee.

 **Peedee: Uh, what are you doing?**

 **Kamero: I love camera.**

 **Peedee: You're starting to freak me out.**

 **Ronalod: Oh great camera! I love you!**

 **Peedee: AAAAAAHHHH!**

Peedee still holding the camera runs away and Ronaldo chases him.

 **Ronaldo: You can't hide from me! We were made for each other!**

 **Kamero: That boy ain't right.**

Meanwhile Steven and Amethyst were on there way to the Big doughnut. They entered inside to only see Sadie and Lars arguing.

 **Steven: Hey Lars. Hey Sadie.**

 **Lars: I saw it first so it's mine.**

 **Sadie: No I did. So go find you're own already.**

Steven and Amethyst look confused.

 **Steven: Uh is something wrong?**

 **Sadie: Steven perfect timing. Tell Lars here that the cash register belongs to me.**

 **Lars: Don't listen to her, the cash register is mine.**

 **Steven: Uh the cash register is for the both of you. Get I get two donuts please?**

 **Lars: After she admits that the cash regist is mine.**

 **Sadie: Not in a million years.**

 **Amethyst: Hey donut kids. We're asking for some service. So give us our donuts.**

 **Sadie: The cash register is mine!**

 **Lars: No it's mine!**

 **Sadie: Mine!**

 **Lars: Mine!**

 **Amethyst: Forget it lets go.**

Steven and Amethyst leave the Big Doughnut.

 **Amethyst: Worst service ever.**

 **Steven: I know they bicker now and then, but not like this. Why would they fight over a cash register?**

 **Amethyst: Like how everyone else is cuddling all those other stuff.**

Steven turns around.

 **Steven: What?**

Then he and Amethyst looks around town and see's everyone loving machines. They saw Mayor Dewey rubbing his campaign vehicle, Jenny cuddling her cell phone and onion hugging an ATM mahine that he was going to destroy.

 **Steven: This is really weird.**

 **Amethyst: Steven look.**

They see from the distance Kamero now meeting Mr. Smiley.

 **Kamero: You! Love arcade game!**

Kamero's eye flashes and Mr. Smiley is now under his control.

 **Mr. Smiley: ( hugging arcade game) I love you arcade game. And if anyone breaks you, they're definitly going to get banned.**

 **Amethysts: Gara Droid.**

 **Steven: Let's get the others.**

Steven and Amethyst goes get the others as Kamero keeps walking.

 **Kamero: HAHAHAHAHA! Foolish humans are now starting to appreciate us machines. But I still don't see any gems around.**

 **Garnet: You don't have to find us anymore.**

Kamero turns around and see's the Crystal Gems behind him.

 **Kamero: Ah, there you are Crystal Gems.**

 **Pearl: What have you done to these humans?**

 **Kamero: They are now under my love at first sight power and I will do the same to you.**

 **Bismuth: Oh I don't think so.**

Bismuth charges towards him.

 **Garnet: Bismuth wait!**

Bismuth jumps up forming her hands into hammers.

 **Bismuth: Take this you Gara uppercrust scrap heap!**

 **Kamero: You! Love motorcycle!**

Kamero's eye flashes and Bismuth is under his control. She falls onto the ground. She gets up and see's the nearest motorcycle.

 **Bismuth: Motorcycle! Oh motorcycle. How I love you.**

 **Pearl: Bismuth, what are you doing?**

 **Bismuth: Who would like to go next?**

 **Amethyst: It's on now.**

Amethyst uses her whip and constricts him.

 **Amethyst: Can't escape now, can you?**

 **Kamero: You! Love lamp post!**

Kamero's eye flash and Amethyst is under his control. She see's the lamp post and jumps up to cuddle it. He breaks free from the whip.

 **Pearl: Amethyst get down from there.**

 **Amethyst: No way P. I just want to be with the great lamp post. You have such colorful lights.**

 **Steven: This is bad. If we keep attacking he'll just use his power on us.**

 **Pearl: You're right Steven. We have to retreat Garnet.**

 **Garnet: Not without those two.**

Garnet jumped up to grab Amethyst, but Amethyst wouldn't let go so she broke the lamp post off and took it with her. When she went to go get Bismuth she wouldn't let go either. Garnet had to drag the both of them away.

 **Garnet: Let's retreat for now.**

They all retreat leaving Kamero behind.

 **Kamero: You can't hide from me forever. Soon you all will be serving Gien!**

So the gems went to the Barn to see Peridot. Amethyst and Bismuth were still cuddling with their objects while the others spoke with her and Lapis.

 **Steven: Kamero?**

 **Peridot: Yes. He's known for making people fall in love with anyone or anything. Mainly he would make them fall in love with machines.**

 **Lapis: That doesn't sound so bad.**

 **Peridot: It get's worse. After his warm up, he will make them fall in love with Gien and will do whatever he says. He will make them destroy the civilization they made and then when he's done with them he will have them all to commit suicide. And they won't hesitate to do it.**

Now they're all worried about the situation.

 **Garnet: How do we stop him?**

 **Peridot: I don't know. As long as he has his love at first sight flash, you can't get near him.**

 **Pearl: So we have to find a way to have him stop using his flash, but how?**

 **Steven: What if we had him flash himself in a mirror. Would that work?**

 **Peridot: Most likely. But how are we going to trick him into flashing a mirror? Also he's probably about to change everyone's love to Gien. When he does it's all over.**

 **Steven: Then maybe we should have them follow someone else who won't do anything so horrible.**

 **Peridot: But who?**

Steven rubs his chin for a moment, and then grins with an idea.

Meanwhile Acha and Kocha along with two Gara Soldiers meet up with Kamero.

 **Kamero: Ah I've been waiting for you two.**

 **Acha: We're glad to find you, we have a message for you from Gien.**

Kocha plays holographic message from Gien.

 **Gien: Kamero, how goes phase one of the plan?**

 **Kamero: All according to plan as you wanted my lord.**

 **Gien: Good, have you came across the Crystal Gems?**

 **Kamero: I have, but they got away. But I did manage to hypnotize two of them.**

 **Gien: Just finish them off the next time you see them. Commence phase two of the plan.**

 **Kamero: Yes my lord.**

Message ends.

 **Acha: Alright Kamero. Time to finish the mission.**

Suddenly Pearl jumps out of nowhere.

 **Acha: Ah the Pearl!**

 **Pearl: I won't let you get away with this.**

Pearl forms her spear and was about to throw it at Acha. Acha ducks and coves, but she throws it super weak that barely moves from her spot.

 **Pearl: ( sounds like she's acting poorly) Oh no, the spear wouldn't work. I guess I will have to fight you hand to hand.**

Pearl punches Acha in the chest, but she puches him so soft.

 **Acha: Hahahah! You can't hurt me lassie. I am made of the finest metal on Homeworld.**

Acha then pushes her.

 **Pearl: Oh no I can't be defeated by the most powerful Gara Droid.**

 **Acha: Me? Powerful? Oh well uh, I wouldn't see that.**

 **Pearl: But it's true. You have to be the most powerful, greatest, smartest and handsome of all the Gara Droids.**

 **Acha: Well, I am pretty great.**

 **Kocha: I think she's lying.**

 **Acha: Nonsense. Me taking down the renegade pearl, that means a lot. You know what, lets have a little bit of fun first. Kamero, take pictures of me.**

 **Kocha: What are you doing?**

 **Acha: Lets mess with these humans a bit. Let them follow and worhsip me.**

 **Kocha: You're making a huge mistake! Gien said to commence phase two of the plan!**

 **Acha: Don't I deserve a little bit of respect? I've been serving my lord for the past 6,000 years and never steered him wrong. I the great Acha derserve an award.**

 **Kocha: Do what you want. But if this backfires, you're on your own.**

Kocha flies away.

 **Acha: Fine go I don't need you. Kamero do it now.**

Acha poses for his picture. Kamero eye flashes now has a picture of Acha in his eye.

 **Kamero: It is done Acha.**

 **Acha: Good lets go!( to two gara soldiers) You two, take her back to the ship.**

The nodded and after Acha and Kamero leaves they forced Pearl up as they took her away. But she imediatly broke free and decapitated them with her spear.

Steven, Garnet and Lapis who were hiding emerged and walked to her. Peridot stayed behind to watch Bismuth and Amethyst.

 **Pearl: So what did you think of my acting?**

 **Garnet: Wow, academy award right there people.**

 **Steven: Let's follow to see what he's going to do.**

Near Funland, everyone in Beach City were surrounding Acha praising him. Kamero was just standing aside watching him.

 **Lars: Acha! You are the greatest!**

 **Kiki: ( kissing his cheek) You truly are amazing. I love you!**

 **Ronaldo: Forget everything weird to blog about. My blog should have only you in it.**

 **Acha: Thank you, thank you people. I the great Acha am truly righteouse.**

The Crystal Gems look from the distance.

 **Lapis: Are you sure with this plan Steven?**

 **Steven: It's better they follow him instead of Gien. It would have been much worse.**

 **Garnet: You're right Steven. Acha has always been the least offensive of the Gara Droids. Are you ready to got through with this?**

 **Steven: Yes.**

Steven goes out and faces Acha and Kamero.

 **Acha: Oh, look who's here to stand in my way.**

 **Steven: This has to stop Acha. You can't make people fall in love with you.**

 **Acha: Oh but I can and you are about to be next. Kamero, get him.**

 **Kamero: Right.**

Stevens runs

 **Kamero: You can't run away from me boy.**

Steven lures him into Funland and he stops in front of something covered with a curtain.

 **Kamero: I got you now boy. You! Love Acha!**

Kamero's eye flashes, but Steven ducked and as he did he also pulled to curtain down revealing a mirror. The flash the reflects onto Kamero and is now under his own power.

 **Kamero: Wait no! AAAAHHH!**

Acha enters.

 **Acha: Oh Kamero, did you get him?**

Kamero turns around and see's Acha with a big heart on his eye.

 **Kamero:(gasps) Acha! I love you!**

 **Acha: I love you?**

 **Kamero: Acha! Come to me!**

 **Acha: No stop!**

Acha runs and Kamero chases after him. Garnet, Pearl and Peridot catch up with Steven.

 **Garnet: Steven what's happening?**

 **Steven: ( giggling) Take a look.**

Kamero conitnues chasing after Acha all over the place.

 **Kamero: Acha!**

 **Acha: Get away from me!**

 **Kamero: I love you!**

 **Acha: Leave me alone! Go away!**

Acha kept tripping as he ran away from Kamero. He even ran towards the gems and hid behind Garnet. Kamero kept peeking side to side on her, but Garnet casually steps aside exposing Acha. Then finally Kamero caught Acha and started hugging him.

 **Kamero: Be mine!**

 **Acha: No put me down now! Oh stop your crushing me. Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow!**

The gems just stood and laughed a little.

 **Steven: Machines are really scary huh?**

Kocha flies by and see's whats happening.

 **Kocha: What are you idiots doing hugging each other?**

 **Acha: Kocha help me!**

 **Kocha: Oh so now you want my help.**

 **Acha: Please Kocha! I'm literally going to be crushed to death by hugs.**

 **Kocha: Only if you admit that I am right and you are wrong and you have to call me Master Kocha.**

 **Acha: Alright I admit it. You are right and I am wrong Master Kocha!**

 **Kocha: And one more thing. When we get back you have to do whatever I say for a whole week.**

 **Acha: Okay, Okay! Whatever you want Kocha. I mean Master Kocha.**

 **Kocha: I am breaking off the love at first sight circuits.**

Kocha fires a beam at Kamero. It cuts off the love at first sight circuits inside Kamero and he is back to normal along with all the people.

 **Kamero: What the? What happened?**

 **Acha: Oh my back. Thank you Master Kocha.**

 **Kocha: Have you learned your lesson?**

 **Acha: Yes I have.**

 **Garnet: He doesn't have his power anymore.**

 **Steven: Then lets finish this.**

 **Kamero: Not a chance!**

Kamero shot finger missles from his right hand. Steven protect him and everyone else with his shield. After the shield was gone, Pearl fired her lasers from her spear at Kamero. He was hit and then she lunged at him slashing him with her spear. He blocked her next attack and slashed her with his claw. He was about to hit her again until Steven slashed him on his back. Kamero turns around continued attacking him. Steven blocked most of his attacks, but soon he was punched put him. He was about to finish him with his finger missiles until Lapis shot a huge stream of water at hit sending him flying back. Garnet then went up to him and conitnuosly punched him. The final punch was she made the size of her fist huge and it sent him flying into a wall. Kamero tried to get up, but he was starting to spazz out as electricity was coming out of him. He fell back onto the ground and explodes.

 **Acha: Oh this is not good. Kocha now is a good time to get out of here.**

 **Kocha: What did I say?**

 **Acha:( groans) Master Kocha.**

 **Kocha: Perfect.**

Kocha teleports herself and Acha out.

 **Lapis: So does this mean everyone is back to normal?**

 **Garnet: I hope so.**

 **Amethyst: Hey guys!**

The look back and find Bismuth, Amethyst and Peridot running towards them.

 **Steven: Amethyst, Bismuth you're back.**

 **Bismuth: Where's that nail head. I'm ready to take him to the scrapyard and melt him into slag.**

 **Lapis: Too late. We already beat him.**

 **Bismuth: Oh, well, thats good.**

 **Peridot: They just turned back to normal five minutes ago. We got here as soon as we could thinking you needed help.**

 **Steven: Well thanks for coming anyway.**

They exit out and see all the people back to normal, but they hardly remember anything.

 **Lars: Why did I feel like I was fighting over a cash register?**

 **Sadie: I don't know, but I felt the same way.**

 **Ronaldo: ( picks up the broken camera) My camera! All the footage for my blog is gone! NOOOOOOO!**

 **Peedee: Your blog is the least of your worries. Dad is going to kill you when he finds out that you broke it.**

 **Greg: Oh man did I sleep walk all the way over here? Oh hey Steven.**

 **Steven: Dad, are you okay?**

 **Greg: Yeah I'm fine. I had this crazy dream that I was in love with my van. I mean I love my van, but not that much.**

 **Garnet: Yup, that was definitly one crazy dream.**

 **Greg: But I gotta get back. There must be line back at the wash.**

 **Steven: I can help you dad.**

 **Greg: Are you sure? I mean I don't wanna ruin your day or anything.**

 **Steven: It's fine, I want help my favorite dad.**

 **Greg: Oh well thanks Stuball.**

Steven goes with Greg to help his work.

Meanwhile at Gien's ship.

 **Bomber: ARGH! I can't believe that Acha screwed the entire mission! You see what I have to deal with Gien! Morons! I'm surrounded by morons!**

 **Gien: I would have a suitible punishment for his pompous attitude. But I think Kocha already took care of that.**

We shift to a scene with Kocha making Acha her servent.

 **Kocha: I want another pillow for my throne.**

 **Acha: Yes Master Kocha.**

Acha gives her another pillow.

 **Kocha: Fan me.**

Acha starts fanning Kocha.

 **Kocha: Thats too soft.**

Acha fans her faster.

 **Kocha: Now it's too hard.**

Acha fans slower.

 **Kocha: Too soft.**

Acha fans faster.

 **Kocha: Too hard. You know what give me a massage.**

Kocha lies down front and Acha massages her.

 **Kocha: Oh yes that's right. A little to the right.**

 **Acha: This is so humiliating.**

 **Kocha: Hey it's either that or be Bomber's target practice.**

 **Acha: ( sighs) I guess so.**

 **Kocha: Good, now go prepare my oil bath.**

 **Acha: ( sighs) Yes Master Kocha.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's note: That's it for this chapter. This was just a silly chapter I really wanted to do. Next time we will get more serious. I hoe you enjoyed. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	12. Nightmare Hospital

**Chapter 12: Nightmare Hospital**

* * *

After another day of sword training, Steven takes Connie back home with Lion.

 **Connie:( puts on her lenseless glasses) Well time to assume my secret identity.**

 **Steven: Same time next week for sword training?**

 **Connie: Yeah. It's a shame I can't practice more at home.**

 **Steven: Hey wait a sec.**

Steven gets off Lion.

 **Steven: ( to Lion) May I?**

Lion lowers his head and Steven takes his sword out of his mane. He offers it to her and starting a medievel-esque "eth" joke.

 **Steven: Here-ethhh. You can borrow- ethhhh my mother's sword- ethhhh.**

 **Connie: Steven! That's so nice! If grammatically incorrect, but (in a medieval accent) thou can't just givest me thine mother's sword!**

 **Steven: Why not... - ethhh?**

 **Connie: Because it's really important-eth.**

They enter inside the house.

 **Steven: That's exactly why you should have- ethhh it! You can have all week to practice- ethhh withhh it- ethhhhhh.**

 **Connie: (laughs) Thhhhhhhh- ank you!**

 **Steven: Besides I went over this with the gems already. They're fine with it. Pearl knows how much you improved and she knew you would be responsible enough to have your own sword. Also Bismuth is currently making me a new one to suit me more. We gotta be ready if we have to fight Gien, Bomber or any of those Gara Soldiers or Elites.**

 **Connie: I'll make sure nothing happens to it.**

Then they hear the garage door opening.

 **Connie: That's the garage door. Mom's home! We have to hide it, there's no way mom would let me have this in the house.**

Steven goes back outside to get Lion. But he was gone.

 **Steven: Lion? Lion?! He walked off!**

 **Connie: What are we going to do?**

Priyanka enters the living room and see's Connie practicing violin and Steven sitting next to her on the couch. The sword was disguised as a coat rack.

 **Connie: Hi mom, just finishing up my 6 o'clock violin practice.**

 **Priyanka: Well you should have finished five minutes ago. You're late for your 7 o'clock study hour. ( see's Steven) Hello Steven.**

 **Steven:( nervously) Hi Dr. Maheswaren.**

 **Priyanka: How are you?**

 **Steven: ( nervously) Sitting!**

 **Priyanka: (sigh) I had a rough day at work and I'm not in the mood for any more surprises.**

 **Connie: What happened at work?**

Priyanka places her jacket on the sword coat rack.

 **Priyanka: There was a really strange case at the hospital today, straight out of a nightmare.**

Steven and Connie looked disturbed hearing that.

 **Priyanka: Oh, don't worry, the rules of doctor-patient confidentiality keep me from sharing the graphic details but... Hang on a moment. When did we get a coat rack?**

 **Connie: Oh, no...**

 **Priyanka: A SWORD! Connie where did you get this?**

 **Steven: It's...**

 **Connie: I found it. I just found it and wanted to show it to Steven.**

 **Priyanka: How can you possibly think this is okay?!**

 **Connie: I...**

 **Priyanka: Do you know how many children I see everyday who've cut their faces off playing with swords?!**

 **Steven: Wait what?**

 **Connie: I...**

 **Priyanka: NONE! Because they all have parents who love them, and who don't let them play around with deadly weapons like some kind of gang member! No playing with swords! Under any circumstances. (Her cell phone rings and she answers it.) This is Dr. Maheswaran. Yes. Calm down, Stromberg, another one?**

 **Steven: Is she gonna give it back?**

 **Priyanka: All right, I'll be right there. ( hangs up) I have to go to the hospital. I'll have a talk with your father to calculate just how grounded you are. (starts to leave but then turns around again) And we're using the abacus!**

Priyanka leaves.

 **Connie: I hate that abacus. Steven I'm so sorry. She took your mother's sword.**

 **Steven: Maybe we can get her to change her mind?**

 **Connie: She never, ever changes her mind. We gotta get that sword back ourselves.**

 **Steven: Well we can't go to her without Lion.**

Then suddenly Lion returns and what appears to be a squirrels tail in his mouth.

 **Steven: Well where have you been when we needed you?**

Lion just swallows the tail.

 **Steven: ( sighs) Let's just go.**

Steven and Connie gets on Lion and teleport to the Beach City Hospital.

 **Connie: We can't bring Lion inside. I feel really bad if my mom confiscated him too.**

 **Steven: It's no problem he can stay here. Look I finally found a way to get him do whatever I want.**

Steven reaches into his pockets and pulls out a Lion Licker ice cream. Lion not letting Steven unwrap it just takes it with his mouth and shakes it trying to eat it.

 **Steven: He didn't even take the plastic off.**

 **Connie: What an animal.**

They both chuckle for a moment.

 **Connie: Okay, serious.**

 **Steven: Yeah, serious.**

The two of them enter the hospital. But it looked creepy and dark in there.

 **Steven: Why is it dark in a super scary way?**

 **Connie: They turn the lights down after dinner.**

They hear a moaning voice at the end of the hallway.

 **Steven: What was that?**

They hold hands and walk through the halls. They avoided being caught by the staff and soon they found Priyanka walking to the patients room.

 **Priyanka: (phone rings and answers) Yes, yes, I just got here... Mhm. Mhm.**

Connie and Steven follows her. Priyanka enters the room, while they look through the window. There was a patient in there, but he was covered with a sheet so they couldn't see what he looked like.

 **Priyanka: Where did you say you found him? The side of the road? I'm not sure just yet, I haven't had a look for myself.**

She takes a look at the patient and looks confused.

 **Priyanka: Wh— It doesn't look like a car accident. You didn't find an ID? Listen, I'll call you back when, or if I have an answer for you. Goodbye.** **(** **ends call** **)** **Okay, now...** **(** **checks patient's pulse** **)**

 **Steven: What is she doing?**

 **Connie: She's probably checking they're vitals. Haven't you been to a hospital before?**

 **Steven: No.**

 **Connie: Oh, lucky**.

Priyanka continues trying to check for the patient's heart beat with a stethoscope But she can't seem to find any.

 **Patient: Hmm... No heart beat. Ugh, cheap hospital budgets.**

Priyanka thinks the stethoscope is broken and throws it away. She leaves the room to get another one. Steven and Connie enters the room and tries to get the sword. But they are constantly interupted and freaked by the noises the patient makes. As they were about to leave with the sword, Priyanak returns.

 **Priyanka: Connie?!**

 **Steven: Oh no.**

 **Priyanka: How did you even?**

Takes the sword back

 **Priyanka: What are you doing with this? I made a rule, no swords under any circumstances.**

 **Connie: But mom!**

 **Priyanka: No buts! We will finish this conversation at home.**

Then they hear a noise outside of the room. They look out to see. There was some figure moving around in a squat posistion. Steven thought it looked familiar.

 **Priyanka: Sir? Ma'am? Dr. West? Ugh, he can't take a day off can he?**

Priyanka takes out a small flash light and it reveals to be a Gara Soldier.

 **Priyanka: You! Uh- It's my other patient. What are you doing out of bed? Why aren't you at Doctor Stromberg's?**

Steven finally recognizes it.

 **Steven: That's not a patient.**

The Gara Soldier see's Steven and lets out a screeching noise and runs towards them. Reacting quickly they went back into the room and locked the door. The Gara Soldier starts banging on it tying to get it.

 **Priyanka: I don't know what's going on here, but I am going to get to the bottom of this.**

The patient in the room starts moving violently.

 **Steven: Connie, I think thats one of the Gara Soldiers.**

 **Connie: What? Are you sure?**

 **Steven: Pretty sure at this point.**

 **Connie: Mom! I really, really, really need that sword now!**

 **Priyanka: Connie no. Now is not the time.**

 **Connie: Now is the perfect time mom!**

 **Priyanka: Connie! What has gotten into you? You know I never go back on a rule young lady!**

 **Connie: There has to be some exceptions! I'm not some... rule-driven robot!**

The patient jumps out revealing that it is another Gara Soldier and grabs Connie.

 **Connie: Ah!**

 **Priyanka: Connie!**

Priyanka grabbed a chair and was about to hit him with hit.

 **Priyanka: Let her go!**

The Gara Soldier see's this and opens it face revealing it's endoskeleton face and fires eye beams at the chair turning it into ash. Steven forms his shield and charges towards it. He managed to pull Connie out. But without his sword, he was only push it back. The Gara Soldier kept on banging on his shield.

 **Steven: Keep your hands off my Connie!**

Steven keeps it on the corner and expands his shield so it wouldn't use it's eye beams again.

 **Priyanka: These patients are beyond reason.**

 **Connie: Mom, if you would just go back on your rule this one time...**

The first Gara Soldier that was locked out punches through the door trying to find the door knob.

 **Connie: I just need to help Steven to get us out of here!**

 **Priyanka: Mother knows best!**

The first Gara Soldier unlocks the door. But once he opens it Priyanka pushes a hospital bed at it, making it hit the wall.

 **Connie: Steven, come on!**

Steven stops fighting and runs with them. The two Gara Soldiers now pounding their chests and forming their spears chases after them through the halls. They kept running until they came across Bomber the Great along with Acha and Kocha.

 **Steven: Bomber!**

 **Acha: What you don't care about two of us?**

 **Kocha: Yeah! The two of us?**

 **Bomber: Ha, ha, ha! I'm surprised to see you here boy. We were just looking for some our soldiers that wondered off and we tracked them down here. So where are your friends now?**

They tried to go back, but the two Gara Soldiers were there already.

 **Priyanka: We're trapped.**

 **Connie: We don't have to be.**

Steven forms a bubble and surrounds themselves.

 **Bomber: You can't hide in ther forever. Pop that bubble.**

The Gara Soldiers started jabbing it and even fired eye beams at it, but no effect. Soon Bomber started to attack also.

 **Connie: Really mom! I know how to do this!**

 **Priyanka: No you don't!**

 **Steven: Yes she does! She's been training! She hasn't been playing around with that sword! She's been taking classes and learning how to use it right! Even though she's always studying, or practicing tennis, or doing her homework, she still works really hard to be a good sword fighter.**

 **Priyanka: No. No, no, no, no, no, no. I know my daughter! I know what she's doing every second of the day. All her activities, all her internets, I know she's definitely not some sword fighting hooligan!**

 **Connie: You don't know me at all! You still haven't even noticed my glasses!**

 **Priyanka: ( worriedly) What's wrong with your glasses?**

 **Connie: (takes off her glasses) They don't have lenses anymore! I haven't needed actual glasses for almost a year!**

 **Priyanka: What? You're eye sight just magically got better?**

 **Connie: Yes! (Steven shrugs in the background.) I've been dealing with magic, droids and monsters like these since I met Steven! That's why I need you to believe that I know what to do here!**

Priyanka couldn't believe what she heard. She thought she knew Connie well, but it seems she doesn't know her enough. She looked around and saw the Gara Droids still attacking. She didn't have any other option, but to trust her daughter.

 **Priyanka: ( sighs) Okay, here.**

Priyanka gives her the sword.

 **Connie: ( smiles) Thanks mom.**

The Gara Droids continue attacking, but no luck.

 **Bomber: URGH! This is getting ridiculous. Missile Mode!**

Bomber transforms and hits the bubble causing it to pop.

 **Bomber: Game's over now boy. ( points his sabre at them) Kill them!**

The Gara Soldiers attack. The first one lunged at Connie. It tried jabbing her with it's spear, but Connie rolled out of the way and slashed it twice. The first soldier was down and she took on the second one. The second one blocked most of her attacks, but when it tried to stab her the spear, it hit the ground so hard it got stuck. As it tried to pull it out, Connie cut's its head clean off. The head rolls over to Acha and Kocha which freaks them out.

 **Acha: AAAHH! Uh, don't hurt me!**

Acha goes hide in the janitor closet next to him, leaving Kocha outside.

 **Kocha: Stop hiding in there and come back out.**

 **Acha: I can't hear you, I'm invisible.**

 **Kocha: Ugh, wussy.**

Bomber was attacking Steven. Steven was only able to defend himself from Bomber as he continuosly attacked using his sabre.

 **Bomber: What's the point of a shield if you can't even attack? Without a sword you're dead.**

 **Connie: Keep your hands off my Steven!**

 **Bomber: What!**

Connie charged at Bomber and slashed him. She conitinuosly tried slashing him, but so far he was only able to block her attacks.

 **Bomber: What is this? A little human girl fighting back a Gara Elite?**

 **Connie: I am no ordinary little girl.**

 **Bomber: No you're not. You're dead!**

Bomber pushes her back and fires his arm cannon at her. Steven gets in front of her and blocks his attack.

 **Bomber: How cute? You are there to protect you girlfriend.**

 **Steven: ( blushing) What? No she's not my girlfriend.**

 **Connie: ( blushing) And he's not my boyfriend.**

 **Bomber: Whatever, I'm about to kill two birds with one stone. Missile Mode!**

Bomber transforms and fires himself at them. Steven stands his ground and keeps the shield up. Blocking Bomber's missile's wasn't easy and if he wasn't strong enough, he could possibly get killed. Bomber hits the shield. But again it has no effect on them and Bomber is sent flying into the wall.

 **Connie: Steven, give me a boost.**

 **Steven: You got it.**

Connie runs and gets on top of Steven's shield. She jumps off the shield and is about to strike him in the air. Bomber gets back up, but by the time he see's what is happening, it was too late. Connie slashed him vertically severely injuring him and leaving a deep cut into his body.

 **Bomber: UUUUOOORRRGGGHHH!**

Bomber falls to the ground. Connie walks back to Steven.

 **Steven: Nice move.**

 **Connie: Thanks.**

They heard moaning sounds and turn around to see that Bomber was still alive.

 **Bomber:( weak tone) Uh...Urgh...I can't be beat by a little girl. I am Bomber the Great.**

He gets back up, but was weak. Acha peeks out of the closet.

 **Acha: Did we win?**

 **Kocha: What do you think?**

Acha then see's Bomber injured.

 **Acha: Oh, Bomber the Great. We must retreat, you can't fight like this.**

 **Bomber: I- I will be back for you boy and for your girlfriend too!**

Bomber, Acha and Kocha teleports back to base. Priyanka was just beyond amazed of what she just witnessed. So now they exit out of the hospital.

 **Priyanka: So that's why it had no pulse... Gara Droids. This is what you've been doing? Training to fight these things? (almost walks into Lion) Aah!**

 **Steven: Sorry Dr. Maheswaren. That's my lion.**

Connie hands him the sword so she can talk to her mom was still shaking from all this.

 **Connie: Mom... I'm really sorry about lying to you. It started off as a tiny secret, and then I felt like if I didn't hide it, you wouldn't let me see Steven ever again.**

 **Priyanka: Is that how you feel? Are we too controlling?**

 **Connie: Maybe.**

 **Priyanka: I just wanted to be a good mother. I- I just wanted to protect you.**

 **Connie: I can protect myself now!**

 **Priyanka: (sigh) Okay. We'll pull back on the rules, and I'll try to keep an open mind about this, and that, and... him. It scares me that you can't talk to me. I need to know what's happening in your life. I need to step in when you're in over your head. Would you just promise me you'll stop all this lying?**

 **Connie: That's a rule.**

Then they hug.

 **Priyanka: I love you honey.**

 **Connie: I love you too mom.**

Steven looks down at the symbol of his moms sword and just looks at it for a moment. Priyanka notices this and she didn't know too much about Steven's life and his family, but she does know that his birth mom wasn't there for him. Steven looks back up and Priyanka with a small smile opens an extra arm for him to come join their hug. Steven smiles joins their hug.

At Gien's Ship, Bomber again needed repairs. Gien examined his injuries.

 **Gien: ( to Acha) The boy did this to him?**

 **Acha: No my lord. A human girl.**

Gien's red eyes open wide as he looks back, for he couldn't believe what he just heard.

To be conitnued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. This is just one of the few chapters that's retells some episodes of the show. But I really wanted to do this to give Connie a chance to shine and for her to get her sword. I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	13. Fierce Love Part 1

**Chapter 13: Fierce Love Part 1**

* * *

Steven was taking a stroll in Beach City trying to get some air. He was getting hungry and decided to go to Fish Stew Pizza. But as he got there, he saw Kiki and Jenny arguing outside.

 **Kiki: I can't do this anymore Jenny!**

 **Jenny: What are you so mad about?**

 **Kiki: You don't help me with work. I've been doing everything and you're slacking off and going out hanging with Buck and Sour Cream!**

 **Jenny: I help you with work.**

 **Kiki: When was the last the last time you've helped me?**

Steven goes to them.

 **Steven: Kiki, Jenny. What's going on? Why are you fighting?**

 **Kiki: Hey Steven. It's just Jenny hasn't been helping me at the restaraunt lately.**

 **Jenny: That's not true, what about the time I took over the register took the orders for dine in?**

 **Kiki: That was a month ago.**

 **Jenny: Has it really? I thought it was three weeks ago.**

 **Steven: Guys come on, you shouldn't be fighting. You should be helping each other.**

 **Kiki: Yeah that's right. You should be helping me run this family buisness. I thought I was your favorite twin.**

 **Jenny: You are my favorite twin.**

 **Kiki: If I was you should be helping me.**

 **Jenny: Look Kiki, I get why you're upset.**

 **Kiki: Do you?**

 **Jenny: Yes,but I have a life outside of this.**

 **Kiki: Oh and you think I don't?**

Steven wished he could stop the fighting. But this was none of his buisness and knew he had to let them sort this out. He turned around and saw a laser projectile coming towards them.

 **Steven: LOOK OUT!**

Steven summoned his shield and protected himself along with Kiki and Jenny. Then they look and in front of them was a Gara Elite. He was a tall muscular droid. He was a dark green humanoid droid and had striking resemblence to a cactus. He had spikes all around his chest and on the top of his head looking like spiked up hair. But his arms and legs were silver looking. He had red eyes and a face mask and his shoulders had large red flower buds on them.

 **Steven: A Gara Droid.**

 **Gara Elite: This is perfect. A Crystal Gem can be one of my first victims. A perfect gift to bring back to Lord Gien from me, Saguaro.**

 **Kiki: What is that thing?**

 **Steven: Get behind me.**

Steven tossed his shield at him, but Saguaro caught it, which surprised Steven.

 **Saguaro: That's all you got boy?**

Saguaro tossed it back at Steven and it hits him in the head and falls onto his back.

 **Kiki and Jenny: Steven!**

Saguaro walked towards him and picked him up by his shirt.

 **Saguaro: I have you now boy.**

 **Kiki: Hey let him go!**

Kiki grabbed Saguaro's arm and started hitting him to make him let Steven go.

 **Saguaro: Foolish girl.**

The flower bud on his shoulder opened up releasing a pollen causing Kiki to fall on the grond and start coughing.

 **Kiki: ( coughs) Can't breath...(coughs)**

 **Jenny: ( kneeling down) Kiki!**

 **Saguaro: Gien will love what I have brought him.**

Suddenly he felt something slashed his back like a whip. He drops Steven and turns around. The Crystal Gems were behind him.

 **Saguaro: Why you little...**

 **Amethyst: Hands off my number one fan slag head.**

 **Saguaro: Show me what you got. Gara Soldiers!**

Fifteen Gara Soldiers teleport and attack the gems. Steven got back up and see's what's happening. Suguaro tried attacking him again, but this time Garnet came and fought him off. She tried pucnhing him, but he blocked most her attacks. Saguaro kicks her and then fired cactus needles from his hands. Garnet managed to dodge it and then punched him to the ground. Saguaro was on the ground and Garnet was about to crush his head. But he moved away and she just ended up punching the ground. He got up quickly and fired the cactus needles from his hands again. This time it hit Garnet. She fell down, but quickly got back up and luckily the others just finished dealing with the soldiers.

 **Saguaro: I love to play some more, but I still have a mission. I will be back!**

Saguaro telports away.

 **Garnet: Is everyone alright?**

 **Steven: Garnet, somethings wrong with Kiki.**

They looked to check on her. She was still breathing thankfully, but didn't look too well. Kofi exits out of the restaurant to see what's happening.

 **Kofi: What is going on out here?! ( notices Kiki) Kiki! What happened?**

 **Jenny: We were attacked dad. She got hurt.**

 **Steven: She's unconscious, but she's still breathing. Should we call an ambulance?**

 **Kofi: Not yet. Let's bring her inside for her to rest. If she's not better by tomorrow, I will take her to the hospital.**

Kofi carried her inside while Jenny watched in worry.

 **Steven: I'm sure she'll be alright.**

 **Jenny: I hope so.**

Later that night, Kiki was still on her bed. She didn't seem hurt but was still unconscious. Jenny just stood there watching her.

 **Jenny: I'm sorry Kiki. I promise I'll make it up to you.**

Jenny leaned down and kissed her forhead and went to her room. A few hours, Kiki woke up. Except she was not acting like herself. The first thing she did was get out of bed and entered the kitchen. She then began eating the stove grates. Somehow she was able to bite it off as if it was a chocolate bar.

The next morning, Steven just got dressed and was about to go check on Kiki.

 **Steven: Guys, I'm going out to go see if Kiki is doing okay.**

 **Amethyst: Ok dude.**

 **Pearl: Alright Steven. Please tell her that I hope for her to get well soon.**

 **Garnet: Come back soon Steven.**

 **Bismuth: Oh Steven wait. I wanted to give you something before you go.**

Bismuth got up to get something from the closet and it appeared to be a sword along with something else.

 **Steven:( gasps with stars in his eyes) You made me a new sword?**

The sword looked like a silver Italian Dagesse sword.

 **Bismuth: I was going to give it to you before our next mission, but because yesterdays attack seemed so sudden I thought I should give it to you now.**

 **Steven: Wow, thanks Bismuth this is awesome!**

 **Bismuth: That's not all I made for you. Try this on.**

Bismuth also gave him what appeared to be a normal looking long sleeved silver vest.

 **Bismuth: This vest I made here is made from finest metal that I stole from Homeworld over 5,000 years ago. It may look like nothing and feels light, but no weapon can break through it. And because you're half human I thought might need this. Put it underneath your shirt, you may never know when you might get attacked.**

Steven tried it on. It really did feel light, but could still feel some metal on it. But if she said it was strong, he will take it.

 **Steven: Mondo cool! Thanks again Bismuth.**

 **Bismuth: Hey, its a pleasure doing Bimsuth with you.**

Steven laughs and then he heres a knock on the door. He opens it to see Jenny.

J **enny: Steven is Kiki here?**

 **Steven: No I was about to stop by to see if she was okay. What's wrong?**

 **Jenny: I woke up this morning to go check on Kiki and next thing she's gone.**

 **Steven: What?**

 **Jenny: I don't where she is, she won't answer her phone and I don't know where else to look. What if that monster got her?**

 **Steven: Don't think that. I'll help you look for her.**

 **Garnet: I'll try and find her with my future vision. I'll let you know if I find anything.**

 **Pearl: I'll go see Peridot and ask her if she knows anything about this Gara Droid. If he has anything to do with this, then we might need her knowledge.**

Steven and Jenny exit the house and goes into Beach City. But as they were going down to the city, Saguaro began his mission. He was on top of a building.

 **Saguaro: Humans, prepare to turn yourselves into weapons of destruction!**

Both his flower buds on his shoulders bloomed and released a pollen all over town. People began eating objects and possesing it's abilities. Sadie was eating a fire hydrant and then was able to posses the power to shoot water. Ronaldo was eating his new video camera and was able to use his eyes to record things he see's. Buck was eating part of a car and turned his legs into wheels. Onion was eating electical cables and was able to shoot electricity from his hands. Steven and Jenny got there and realized what was happening.

 **Steven: What is going on?**

 **Jenny: Everyone is eating things they shouldn't.**

 **Bomber: Hahahahah! It's fun isn't it?**

Steven and Jenny look up and see's Bomber the Great and Acha and Kocha on top of a building.

 **Bomber: What do you think boy? Those who inhale Saguaro's pollen will cause them to eat machinery and posses it's abilities.**

 **Steven: The pollen?**

Steven remembers yesterday when Kiki inhaled the pollen Saguaro released when he attacked her.

 **Steven: Jenny, I think Kiki might have ended up like everyone else here.**

 **Jenny: What?**

 **Bomber: If they keep on doing this they will lose their humanity and will be nothing but mindless killing machines.**

 **Steven: I won't let you get away with this.**

 **Acha: Oh time for another fight. Saguaro! Chollas!**

Saguaro along with another Gara droid name Cholla appeared. He looked a lot like Saguaro, except he had lighter shade of green.

 **Steven: There's two of them?**

 **Acha: That's right! Can you believe Saguaro has a twin brother?**

 **Saguaro: There is no point in trying to resist.**

 **Chollas: Yes, join them and become a part of the Gara Droids.**

 **Steven: Jenny, get to a safe spot.**

 **Jenny: Be careful Steven.**

Jenny move aside to a hide behind a car. Steven drew out his new sword and his shield. The two droids charged at Steven. This was hard since Steven never had to deal with two elites at the same time. He kept his defense up, but was able to strike them when he could.

 **Saguaro: Over whelm him!**

 **Chollas: Right!**

 **Saguaro and Chollas: Cactus shooter!**

They fired a stream of cactus needles at Steven. But he was only able to have his shield up. They were going to tire him out.

 **Steven: Can't hold shield up much longer.**

Before he could give up, the twin droids werer hit by what appeared to be rocket gauntlets. Behind Steven was Garnet, Bismuth and Amethyst.

 **Steven: Guys!**

 **Garnet: Don't worry Steven. Help has arrived.**

 **Amethyst: Pearl is still at Peridot's place, we had to go without her.**

 **Bismuth: But don't worry, we're still here.**

 **Saguaro: Crystal Gems! You've made a terrible mistake interfering with my work. I'm not alone either.**

 **Chollas: Shall we show them what we can do brother?**

 **Saguaro: Yes brother, let's show them.**

The Crystal gems now engaged combat with the twins. Garnet and Steven took on Saguaro. Garnet and Saguaro fought hand to hand combat. She punched him to the ground and then brought him back up and held on to him which allowed Steven to slash him. After being slashed twice, he broke free and elbowed Garnet and then slashed Steven's chest with his hand.

 **Garnet: Steven!**

Steven thought he was in pain for a moment and then looked to see his chest was unharmed thanks to the armor he got.

 **Steven: Whew, thank goodness for my new armor.**

Amethyst and Bismuth took on Chollas. Bismuth formed her hands into pick axes. Chollas dodged Bismuth's attacks. Amethyst was about to whip him, but he grabbed onto the whip and threw her to Bismuth. He fired his cactus shooter at them. They got hit but werent too injured. Amethyst formed into a ball and spin dashed at him. It knocks him down and Bismuth slashes him with her pick axe hands. The two brothers unite.

 **Chollas: Brother, lets go!**

 **Saguaro: Right**!

Chollas gets in front of Saguaro and leans down. Saguaro runs and jumps on top of Chollas's shoulders. Saguaro then jumps up into the air and fires electricity coming out of the flower buds and hits the Crystal Gems. As Jenny watches this she then see's Kiki eating part of another car.

 **Jenny: Kiki!**

Jenny runs towards her.

 **Jenny: Kiki what are you doing?**

 **Kiki: ( not paying attention to her) Go away!**

 **Jenny: Kiki stop this isn't like you!**

 **Kiki: I said get out of here human!**

Kiki then breathed fire at her. Jenny got out of the way, but part of her jacket was on fire and quickly took it off.

 **Jenny: What was that? Kiki what's happened to you?**

Back at the fight the twin droids were about to finish gems.

 **Saguaro: Chollas, finish them.**

 **Chollas: Right.**

Chollas was about to do the same move Saguaro did, except he messed up and slipped off Saguaro's shoulder.

 **Saguaro: You fool!**

Saguaro punched him in the face for messing up. As Chollas fell he accidentally set off his lightning from his buds , except it hit a street lamp which causes it to collapse.

 **Jenny: Kiki please snap out of it.**

 **Kiki: Let go, you are not my sister!**

Jenny looked hurt after hereing that.

 **Jenny: Kiki I...Look out!**

Jenny pushed Kiki aside. She tried to run, but tripped and the street lamp fell onto her leg.

 **Jenny: AAAUUUGGHH!**

 **Steven: Jenny!**

Jenny cringed from the pain, but looked back at Kiki and wanted to protect her.

 **Jenny: Kiki, get out of here.**

Saguaro was going to finish the gems himself until he turned to see Jenny and Kiki.

 **Jenny: Kiki just go! Don't worry about me!**

Kiki leaves, but with no emotion for Jenny. Saguaro just watched how Jenny tried to protect Kiki and was confused. But what he didn't know was that he was being watched by Gien from the monitors at his base.

 **Gien: Saguaro! What are you doing?**

Gien activates the teleportation command on the computer which forcefully teleports Saguaro and Chollas out of the battle and back to base.

 **Amethyst: Wait what just happened? We were in the middle of a fight.**

 **Garnet: Maybe it's for the best, they were not easy.**

Steven runs towards Jenny. He removes the street lamp off her leg.

 **Steven: Are you okay?**

 **Jenny: My leg, I think it's broken.**

 **Steven: Don't worry I can heal it. But it might be a little weird.**

 **Jenny: ( raising an eyebrow) Why?**

Steven licks his hand and puts it onto her leg. While she was kinda grossed by it at first. She then felt her leg feeling much better.

 **Jenny: ( as she gets up) My leg, it's better. ( hugs Steven) Thanks Steven.**

 **Steven: You're welcome.**

Pearl enters the scene.

 **Pearl: There you all are**.

Then looks around.

 **Pearl: What happened? Did we win?**

 **Garnet: No, but we didn't lose either. It just stopped.**

 **Pearl: I am so sorry I left you all. I should have stayed.**

 **Bismuth: Even if you were here, we couldn't beat him.**

 **Steven: Did you find out anything about this guy?**

 **Pearl: Peridot is at the house. We were going to tell you inside, but you were all gone and I had to look for you.**

 **Garnet: Then lets head back and figure out how to beat him.**

 **Jenny: I'm coming with you guys. I want to help Kiki no matter what.**

 **Steven: Alright Jenny. You can come with us.**

The Crystal gems along with Jenny head to the house. Meanwhile Saguaro is teleported at Gien's ship. He looks around realizing he was teleported back. He just stood there thinking of what he saw.

 **Saguaro: What was that? Why do humans protect one another?**

Gien approaches him and Chollas was behind him.

 **Gien: It's called brotherly love.**

 **Saguaro: Brotherly love?**

Saguaro looks at Chollas.

 **Saguaro:( to Cholllas) You and I... are brothers.**

 **Gien: You fool!**

Gien grabs his neck and electricutes him and then throws him to the ground.

 **Chollas: Brother!**

Chollas tried to go to Saguaro, but his path was cut off by Bomber with his sabre.

 **Bomber: Not so fast.**

 **Gien: You are a proud member of the Gara Droids. You must cast aside such filthy emotions. If you can't do that... well you know the answer to that.**

Five Gara Soldiers entered the room and pointed their spears at Chollas

 **Saguaro: Stop that!**

Saguaro got up to save his brother. He attacke the soldiers. He slashed the first one with his hand and took it's spear. He then threw the spear which impaled the second one. The third tried to stab him, but he ducked and punched through it's chest with his fist coming out of the back. The fourth one he knocked down and ripped it's head off and the fifth he fired his cactus shooter at it and dies with big cactus needles all over it's body.

 **Bomber: Traitor!**

Saguaro took on Bomber. They fought evenly at first. Bomber fired his arm cannon at him, but Saguaro blocked all the projectiles with his metallic arms. He ran up, punched Bomber in the face, then the stomach and then uppercuts him. Before Saguaro could continue, Gien fired his laser eyes at him and falls onto the ground. More Soldiers came in and arrested Chollas.

 **Chollas: Saguaro!**

 **Saguaro: Chollas!**

 **Gien: Hahahaha! Very amusing I have to say. ( forms a serious face) But listen Saguaro, use your power to destroy human society and the Crystal Gems. And don't forget to bring the boy Steven to me alive. Fail me and your brother dies!**

Saguaro glares at Gien, but looks back at Chollas.

 **Gien: Do I make myself clear?**

He couldn't let harm come to his brother. But he didn't have much of a choice.

 **Saguaro: As you command my lord.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's note: That's it for this chapter. I want to try and have other citezens of Beach City get involved in attacks and have a chance to shine. If there's a character you want to see with a big role, please let me know in the review section. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you.**


	14. Fierce Love Part 2

**Chapter 14: Fierce Love Part 2**

* * *

After the last battle with Saguaro and his twin brother Chollas, the gems headed back to the house where Peridot and Lapis was waiting for them.

 **Peridot: Oh good, you guys are here.**

 **Lapis: Are you okay Steven? You have huge slash on your shirt.**

 **Steven: Don't worry, I have my new armor right here. But Peridot, we need your help with this one.**

 **Peridot: Pearl told me what happened to you're friend. Did he look like a walking cactus?**

 **Steven: Yeah.**

 **Peridot: Yup, that's definitly Saguaro. He conquered planets by spreading a pollen that causes people to eat machinery and gaining it's powers.**

 **Pearl: But humans can't consume such things. They can't bite into something like that or digest it.**

 **Peridot: The pollen enhances the victims jaw, teeth and normal strength. Any thing they swallow will immediatly dissolve inside the stomach.**

 **Garnet: But how do we stop this?**

 **Peridot: You noticed the flowers on his shoulders right? You have to destroy those and his power will wear off. But if we don't do it soon, then all the humans will lose their humanity and will be nothing, but mindless killing machines.**

 **Steven: That's exactly what Bomber said.**

 **Jenny: Well let's not waste time. We have to find Kiki and stop him.**

 **Amethyst: Hold on Jenny, lets not go too crazy here. It's dangerous out there.**

 **Garnet: Amethyst is right. Jenny I think you should stay here. You will be safe.**

 **Jenny: I can't just leave Kiki out there.**

 **Pearl: We promise we will find her and bring her to safety.**

 **Jenny: I appreciate your thougths but that's my sister. And as her twin sister it's my job to be there for her.**

 **Garnet: Very well. You can come, but if things get intense you get to hiding.**

 **Jenny: Fair enough.**

 **Lapis: I'll come help you guys on this. I'm sure you'll need an extra hand.**

 **Steven: Thanks Lapis, we always do.**

 **Peridot: I'll come too.**

Peridot gets on top of Lion

 **Peridot: Let's go!**

Peridot gets on top of Lion and they head back out to confront Saguaro once more.

The scene shifts to a police man driving and then brakes to see Kiki standing of the road.

 **Police man: Ma'am, please step out of the road.**

Kiki just stood there staring him.

 **Police man: Ma'am I said to move out of the way!**

Kiki walked over to his side of the car. He lowered his window.

 **Police man: Are you okay ma'am?**

Suddenly she she grabbed the door and ripped it out of the car. The police man panics and takes out his gun. But she grabs from him.

 **Police man: What are you doing? Give that back!**

Kiki takes a bite of the gun and chews. The police man had is eyes wide open seeing that.

 **Police man: Stop that! Stop!**

He grabbed onto her arm, but then she threw him out of the car. He gets back up and runs away leaving Kiki alone. Then she sensed some kind of message.

 **Kiki: What's that? Master Saguaro is calling for me.**

Then the scene goes back to the Steven and the Crystal Gems going back into Beach City. They were looking around until they were almost hit by a force of electricity. They look up and see Saguaro ontop of a building.

 **Garnet: Saguaro!**

Saguaro jumps down the building and lands flawlessly.

 **Saguaro: Time to finish this Crystal Gems.**

 **Amethyst: Where's your brother?**

Saguaro looks away.

 **Saguaro: He won't be joining this battle.**

 **Bismuth: Alright that's, uh hold on a sec. ( whispers) One, two, five and do I count Lion? Yeah count Lion. ( speaks outloud) That's eight of us and one of you.**

 **Saguaro: Don't get too cocky. Behold!**

Kiki emerges from the shadows.

 **Jenny: Kiki!**

But then Kiki breaths fire at them. Steven shielded everyone from it.

 **Pearl: What was that?**

 **Saguaro: You see what my power can do? Only I can control them and to be my weapons. And you seem to be so eager to save this one, I thought it would be fitting.**

 **Steven: You better get to safe spot Jenny.**

Jenny moves away quickly before the battle began, but still had to figure out how to get to Kiki.

 **Saguaro: Are you finished now?**

 **Garnet: Yes.**

Garnet lunged at him.

 **Saguaro: Fire away.**

Kiki formed her hand into a gun and fired at Garnet. Garent gets hit and falls back. Saguaro jumped up and tried to stomp down onto her head, but she moved out of the way before it happened. She tried punching him again. But he caught her fists before she could punch him and then electrecuted her, then threw her to the ground.

Pearl then fought next. He ran towards her and she fired her lasers at him. He blocked it wall with his arms. When he got close Pearl tried slashing him. But again he blocked all and then slashed her with his hands. Then he threw her into a building.

Amethyst was next and she whipped him when he wasn't looking. Then she formed into a ball and spin dashed towards him. Saguaro jumped out of the way and when she got back up, he fired a his cactus shooter at her.

Next was Bismuth. She formed her hammer hands. She tried to hit him with her left hand. Saguaro caught it before it could hit him. But Bismuth swung her right hand and he got hit. She was about to crush him with both hands until he shot out the electricity from his buds at her. Bismuth gets electrecuted and falls to the ground.

Now was Peridot, Lion and Lapis. Lapis formed a water hand from a fire hydrant and tried smashing Saguaro with it. He dodged every attempt and jumped to slash the water hands off, momentarilly stunning them. Lapis tried firing ice stalactites at him. He destroyed them all with his cactus shooter. Peridot rode on Lion and the latter roared and let out ring of energy to attack Saguaro. He gets hit and then Lion starts biting his arm. Saguaro began hitting him in the head, but Lion wouldn't let go.

 **Saguaro: ( hitting Lion) Let go you pink hair ball!**

Peridot grabs his arm.

 **Peridot: Don't you hit him like that you clod!**

Saguaro breaks free and grabs Peridot's hair and throws her into a wall.

 **Lapis: Peridot!**

Lapis formed more water hands to attack him, but Lion unable to bite on anymore gives up and Saguaro lifts him up and throws him at Lapis. She loses control and the water hands fall.

Steven tried to fight him. But he was no push over. Steven kept using his sword at him, but he still blocked every move. He knocked the sword out off his hand it landed near Kiki.

 **Steven: No, my sword!**

Saguaro grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up to his face.

 **Saguaro: These are the mighty Crystal gems and you posses Rose Quartz's powers? Pathetic!**

Jenny watched and wanted to help, but didn't know how. She saw Kiki standing there watching without any emotion. Jenny ran up to her to reach her again.

 **Jenny: Kiki!**

 **Kiki: I told you to leave!**

Kiki with her gun hand fired at the ground near Jenny. But Jenny kept going.

 **Jenny: Please I want to help you.**

 **Kiki: Shut up! You are not my sister!**

 **Jenny: Yes I am! You're my favorite twin! You work so hard at the family buisness that I left you alone to do all the hard work. All I wanted to tell you was I'm sorry for not being there to help you. You're my sister and my best friend!**

Kiki didn't say anything and pointer her gun hand at Jenny. Jenny just walked towards her and held her gun hand.

 **Jenny: ( tears in her eyes) Kiki, I know you're in there. If you can here me, I promise to be a better sister. If you still resent me, I won't stop you.**

Jenny brings her gun hand to her head and closes her eyes. Kiki was about to shoot, but couldn't. Her serious eyes turned gentle and brought her hand down. She began to tear up.

 **Kiki: Jenny...**

Jenny opened her eyes, for the real Kiki was back.

 **Jenny: Oh Kiki!**

The two of them hugged. Kiki looked at her hand.

 **Kiki: Jenny, what have I done?**

 **Jenny: It's not you're fault. But we have to do something, Steven is in danger.**

Saguaro threw Steven near Kiki and Jenny and continued to fight the others.

 **Saguaro: You will never defeat me! I'm going to send you all down to Hell!**

Jenny and Kiki went to Steven.

 **Steven: Kiki is that you? The real you?**

 **Kiki: It sure is.**

 **Steven: Thank goodness you're back. I love to celebrate, but I have to keep fighting.**

He was about to pick up his sword, whe he grabbed, Kiki and Jenny placed their hands on his.

 **Jenny: Then we'll fight too.**

 **Kiki: We're here for you.**

 **Steven: ( smiles) Thanks guys.**

Saguaro was so distracted fighting the others. They were all on the ground all weak.

 **Saguaro: Hahahahahaha! There is no escape for you this time.**

Steven, Kiki and Jenny held onto the sword together. They charged and let out a battle cry at Saguaro and impale him through his back. He didn't see this and he felt a pain coming from his back. He looks down to see a blade coming from his chest.

 **Saguaro: W-What...this can't...can't be.**

He slowly looks behind him and see's the trio stabbed him.

 **Saguaro: D-Damn kids...I will...**

Steven, Kiki and Jenny move away.

 **Steven: Garnet now!**

Garnet launched her rocket gauntlest at Saguaro's flower buds. Sagauro is flown into a wall and is heavily wounded. He see's his flower buds have been blown off.

 **Saguaro: No! My buds!**

Kiki then see's her hand turns back to normal. The all looked happy seeing this.

 **Kiki: My hand.**

 **Jenny: Alright!**

 **Steven: It worked.**

Saguaro gets back onto his feet.

 **Saguaro: I-I can't lose...I can't. Hold on brother. I'm coming.**

Saguaro teleports back to Gien's ship.

S **teven: Are you guys okay?**

 **Pearl: A little sore, but are gems seem to be fine.**

 **Amethyst: Oh man, that was brutal.**

 **Peridot: You okay Lapis?**

 **Lapis: I'm fine, luckily this pink fluff ball wasn't too hard on me.**

Lion licks Lapis' cheek.

 **Lapis:( giggles) Cute.**

 **Bismuth: Yeah, we took that uppercrust scrap heap down!**

 **Garnet: It was tough, but with his buds destroyed everyone should be back to normal. Thanks Steven.**

 **Steven: I actually couldn't have done it without Kiki and Jenny.**

The watch as the two of them make up.

J **enny: Kiki are you okay?**

 **Kiki: Yeah I'm fine, ugh but my stomach. I feel like I ate a tire.**

 **Jenny: You probably did but, Kiki I'm sorry for everything. I haven't been the sister you should have.**

 **Kiki: Jenny relax. I could never hate you. I've always loved you. I just wanted you to help a little more is all. We're sisters and we're there for each other right?**

 **Jenny:( hugging her) That's why you're my favorite twin!**

 **Kiki: I'm your only twin.**

The next day, everyone was back to normal. Steven and the Crystal gems passed by Fish Stew Pizza and saw the Jenny was now helping Kiki more.

Inside the restaurant.

 **Kofi: Kiki, get the phone!**

Kiki was in the middle waiting tables.

 **Kiki: Yes dad.**

 **Jenny: I got it Kiki, you focus on those people**

 **Kiki: Thanks sis.**

 **Jenny: ( winking at her) No problem sis.**

Back outside.

 **Steven: It's great to see those two working together again.**

 **Pearl: Yes, I mean Kiki really needed the help there.**

 **Garnet: It seems Jenny has learned her lesson on how family always comes first.**

 **Steven: ( frowning a bit) Sometimes I wish I had an older sister.**

 **Amethyst: ( wrapping her arm around his shoulder)What are you talking about dude? You got me. I'm your big sis.**

 **Lapis: ( hugging him) Don't worry Steven. I can always be an older sister for you.**

 **Peridot: And me, well I'm not exactly tall, but I could still be one right.**

 **Bismuth: And don't forget me!**

Bismuth picks up Steven and hugs him really tight.

 **Bismuth: I can be you older sister too. I can take down anyone who messes with you.**

Bismuth was hugging Steven a bit too hard.

 **Steven: Bismuth...crushing me...can't breathe.**

Bismuth lets go.

 **Bismuth: Whoops, sorry Steven. I'm still trying to get used to how hard I can hug you.**

 **Steven: It's fine, but thanks guys I think I get the picture. Whether I have siblings or not, I'm happy to have all of you in my life.**

Then they all grouped hugged him and laughed as they went back home.

Meanwhile at Gien's ship, Saguaro went inside to look for Chollas.

 **Saguaro: I won't let that psychopath hurt him. I'll break him out and we will retreat into deep space.**

He ran through the halls and knocked down any soldiers that were in his way. He got to the room where Chollas was being held and broke down the door. But when he entered, he was horrified what he saw. He found Chollas dead with his body cut open and torn apart.

 **Saguaro: Chollas!**

He got closer to him. He placed his hands on him and then saw the blood like fluids all over his hands, his body began to shake.

 **Saguaro: Brother...**

Then from the shadows, Gien emerged.

 **Gien: Tragic isn' t it?**

 **Saguaro: You... Why did you kill my brother?**

 **Gien: Your brother shares your mechanical structure. I was disecting him to figure out what caused you two to love. But unfortunatly he died in the process. You see what I'm saying? All who hold the potential of filthy emotions like love must be purged.**

Saguaro started to get angry and balled his fists.

 **Saguaro: You, psychopathic monster. You have no respect for family. You...you. YOU MUST DIE AT MY HANDS!**

Saguaro was about to attack Gien, but because he was still weak, Gien red eyes opened and fired his lasers eyes at Saguaro, killing him and only leaving his head.

 **Gien: All love is useless to us!**

Gien steps on Saguaro's head and crushes it.

 **Gien: It is never ending silence we long for!**

Gien gathers his soldiers and followeres in the control room for his speech. There was a large figure underneath a sheet near Gien.

 **Gien: Gara Droids! It seems these Crystal gems are proving to be more trouble than we thought. They may be winning right now, but that is about to come to an end. They have not yet seen the true power of the Gara Droids. Behold!**

He takes off the sheet revealing a large and bulky looking Gara Droid. It was 8 feet tall. It had a strong resemblence to the prototype he made during the rebellion as Peridot XJ9. It had a drill face along with two yellow eyes and small antenas like before. But instead of drill hands, it had large hook hands instead and a buzz saw on it's back. There was also a large orb on it's chest.

 **Gien: I present to you my latest creation, Nova! Made from the best quality parts from Homeworld, this Gara Droid will fight next. He will put end to this useless rebellion.**

The Gara Soldiers began cheering.

 **Gien: We will bring death to those meddling Crystal Gems and later the Diamonds! Then a great silence will befall the entire world! (red eyes open) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's note: That's it for this chapter. Will Gien's new weapon really be the end for our heroes? Find out next time. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	15. The Terror of Nova

**Chapter 15: The Terror of Nova**

* * *

At Gien's Ship, the Gara Droids were examing Nova.

 **Acha: Incredible my lord! This looks just like the prototype you made several years ago.**

 **Gien: That's the point Acha. Nova here is the finished version of my prototype. Unlike before, this one I made some modifications. The ability to burrow underground, firing plasma laser cannons from it's eys and chest and bombs from shoulders. Just to name a few. This time they will fail.**

 **Kocha: It's time to take those gems to the jewelery store.**

 **Bomber: Hold on a minute. You seem to be very confident with this. What makes him so different than the other elites that we sent to attack?**

 **Gien: You will see when we leave Bomber.**

Meanwhile, the Crystal Gems were on a mission in forest to fight another corrupted gem. It looked like a giant reptilian bat and it could spit acid. Amethyst had her whip tied around it's neck, but then it flew up trying to shake her off but Amethyst held on.

 **Pearl: Amethyst stop messing around.**

 **Amethyst: You think this is easy P? You try it then.**

 **Garnet: Hold on Amethyst.**

Garnet jumped up and grab Amethyst. She brought her back down and still had the whip on it. They pulled the gem monster down to the ground.

 **Bismuth: Alright Pearl. Let's take this thing down!**

 **Pearl: Right!**

Bismuth and Pearl rushed at it, but then the monster began to spit acid at them. They stopped on there tracks thinking they were about be hit, but then Steven used his shield and protected them all.

 **Pearl:( sighs) Thank you Steven.**

 **Bismuth: Yeah, that was too close.**

 **Steven: You're welcome, but how are we going to get through?**

The monster kept spitting acid at them. Garnet and Amethyst were still trying to keep it down.

 **Garnet: Amethyst, form another whip and keep it's mouth shut. I'll hold it down myself.**

 **Amethyst: Got it G!**

Garnet kept the monster down and Amethyst formed another whip and used it to close the monsters mouth. But the head still wouldn't stop moving around, so Lion jumped up and landed on it's head, biting it to keep it down. Now that it was completely down Pearl, Bismuth and Steven ran to it and poofed it. Now leaving the gem, Garnet bubbled it away.

 **Amethyst: Man, that was pretty rough.**

 **Steven: It was, but we managed it.**

 **Garnet: Excellent job everyone, lets head back.**

They were about to leave, but then they heard a slow clapping sound. They turned to where it was coming from and then behind the trees was Gien along with Bomber and Acha and Kocha.

 **Gien:( still clapping) Bravo, bravo. An extrodinary fight.**

 **Garnet: Gien!**

The gems all had there weapons out.

 **Gien: I have to say I understimated you gems. Your not as weak as you look. Especially you boy. No you have name, Steven was it?**

Steven kept his shield up not knowing what he's up to.

 **Amethyst: Who said we were weak?**

 **Bomber: I did first time I saw you.**

 **Amethyst: Yeah, well you really shouldn't judge people before you get to know them Bomber the Lame.**

 **Bomber: Why you miserable little piece of...**

 **Gien: Now, now Bomber. There's no need to get our hands dirty for this.**

 **Bismuth: Hey, are we going to fight now or what?**

 **Gien: Oh, you will fight, but not us.**

Suddenly they felt the ground rumbling.

 **Pearl: What is this? Earthquake?**

 **Gien: No. Something much worse!**

The ground bursted open and out from the hole was Nova.

 **Bismuth: Oh great, another one.**

 **Gien: Meet Nova, my newest creation and your final match.**

 **Garnet: We don't care who he is. We're just going to destroy it.**

 **Gien: Good luck with that. Nova, destroy them and bring the boy to me alive!**

Nova nods and walks towards them.

 **Steven: I have a bad feeling about this.**

 **Garnet: Keep it togethor Steven. We got this.**

Garnet charged at Nova. He didn't seem to react to it and kept walking. Then she finally landed a punch to him. But much to her and everyones surprise, her punch had no effect on him. It didn't even push him.

 **Garnet: What? No, that can't be right.**

 **Acha: Did you see that?**

 **Kocha: Not even a scratch or a dent.**

 **Bomber: Incredible. This is going to be interesting.**

She kept puching at him multiple times, but nothing. Nova finally attacked by slashing her with his hook hands. Garnet gets hit and then he fires his plasma eye lasers at her. Garnet is flown back a little and is on the ground.

 **Steven: Garnet!**

 **Pearl: No! ( looks at Nova) Let me handle this.**

Pearl went up with her spear and first fired her lasers at Nova. But like before it had no effect on him and just kept walking. Pearl got closer and started slashing him. Much to her surprise her spear couldn't event scratch him.

 **Pearl: What the?**

Nova then hit her with his giant claw, making her hit a tree. Amethyst went up next. Whiping him didn't work and so she got out two of her whips and wrapped them around him. Then she whiplashed sending wave of energy towards and explodes. When the smoke clears up, Nova is still standing in one piece.

 **Amethyst: It can't be. I put everything I had on that.**

 **Bomber: Really? That was just pathetic even for you.**

 **Amethyst: Shut it Lamo! I guess I'll have to give more.**

She used her two whips again and this time curled into a ball and spin dashed to form a violet fiery energy and dashed at Nova. Nova launches two bombs from his shoulders and hits her messing up her move. Amethyst is on the ground and then Nova stomps on her chest, trying to crush her gem. Amethyst couldn't get out. Bismuth came and resucued her by hammering Nova in the face. She kept changing her hands from hammers to pickaxe.

 **Bismuth:( as she's hitting him) You think I'm gonna let you hurt my friends and get away with it? Then you got another thing coming!**

After hitting him multiple times, the orb on Nova's chest began to glow. Bismuth wasn't paying attention and she gets blasted by the plasma laser cannon from his chest.

 **Steven: Guys!**

Steven and Lion fought next. Lion's energy roars did push him a little, but no damage. Steven tossed his shield at him, but it just bounced off of Nova. Nova kept firing his eye lasers at them. Steven kept his shield up. Then Nova fired the his chest cannon and shoulder bombs too. This was becoming too much for him to handle now as the lasers and bombs started to push him.

But now the others were back and Garnet launched her rocket gauntlest at Nova. It didn't hurt him, but it did get his attention.

 **Garnet: Still nothing.**

 **Bismuth: Then lets get him at the same time.**

Now the four of them along with Steven ran towards him and started attacking Nova. They were all on different sides of him and kept attacknig. But still nothing. Nova getting annoyed hits them all with his hooks.

 **Garnet: Can the two of you still fuse?**

 **Pearl: I think so. Amethyst are you ready?**

 **Amethyst: Let's do this.**

Pearl and Amethyst form into Opal. Opal formed her bow and she fired and energy arrow that mulitiplied into a bunch of smaller arrows and they all targeted Nova.

 **Acha: Oh no. This is not good my lord.**

 **Gien: Relax Acha. Just watch.**

The arrows all hit Nova. But still no damage.

Now all the gems looked shocked.

 **Opal: No. It's not possible.**

Nova fired it's chest laser at Opal causing her to unfuse. Pearl and Amethyst were on the ground as Garnet, Steven and Bismuth tried to help them up. But then Nova used all weapons on them. They couldn't escape as they were continuesly hit by the droids lasers and bombs.

 **Steven: Hold on guys!**

Steven formed his shield to cover them.

 **Garnet: Steven! You can't hold on to that kind of fire power!**

 **Steven: I don't care! I have to!**

Steven kept the shield up, the combined fire power was pushing him back, but Steven had to stand his ground. The drill on Nova's face began to spin as it shot out the maser beam at Steven. This now became too much for him and soon he couldn't hold it anymore. Steven gives up and is hit by the blasts which sends flying and hitting a tree.

 **All gems: Steven!**

Garnet hurried towards him. He was bleeding from his head and wasn't moving. She place her ear on his chest. Thankfully he was still alive.

 **Gien: Hahahahaha! You really think you can destroy Nova. He is made by the best quality metal from Homeworld. Starting sunrise tomorrow, he will unleash his fury and destroy the entire planet. Starting with your home city!**

 **Bismuth: You can't be serious.**

 **Amethyst: This is not good. Really not good.**

 **Pearl: Garnet what do we do? Surely you have plan right?**

Garnet just stared at Steven. Her mind was racing. She couldn't think straight and didn't know what to do. She couldn't see a clear path with her future vision. This was something way out of there league.

 **Pearl: Garnet?**

 **Garnet: I-I don't know.**

The gems just looked at her with worried and defeated faces.

 **Garnet: Everyone retreat!**

Garnet carried Steven and they all ran back to the warp pad.

 **Acha: Look at that my lord. They're running away.**

 **Kocha: Ha, we've got them now.**

 **Gien: Don't stop Nova. Finish them off!**

Nova nods and from the bottom of his feet were rockets and he was able to fly. Gien looks at Bomber.

 **Gien: Don't let them escape.**

 **Bomber: ( smirking) As you wish. Missile Mode!**

Bomber transforms and flies quickly to the war pad. The Crystal Gems kept running. They had to get to the warp pad fast.

 **Garnet: Hang on, we're almost there.**

They saw the warp pad just a few feet in front of them. But then Bomber crashed landed on it, destroying the warp pad.

 **Bomber: ( silent chuckles) There is no escape for you this time.**

They tried to go back, but Nova just landed behind them. Gien, Acha and Kocha teleported next to him.

 **Gien: Don't leave now, things were just starting get fun... for me.( red eyes open) Hahahahahaha! It's over for you Crystal Gem!**

It looked it was over for the Crystal Gems. But they still had one more way of escaping. Lion came and he used his energy roars which pushed back the Gara Droids. They got on top of him and he warped them away from the battle.

 **Acha: Oh no they're gone.**

 **Kocha: We almost had them.**

Gien was overly excited.

 **Gien: Hahahahahahahahaha! Did you see that? The power of my Nova! I can't wait to see the destruction of this planet! Hahahahahahaha!**

 **Bomber: Gien. In case you didn't see, the Crystal Gems got away.**

 **Gien: Not to worry Bomber. They can't hide forever. Knowing their devotion to protect this planet they will have to fight again. And the next time the fight him again they will be dead for sure. By sunrise the great attack will begin.**

 **Bomber: Why at sunrise? Why not now?**

 **Gien: Because Nova needs to recharge and I want to make sure he is tip top shape. Let's head back to base.**

The Gara Droids teleport back to base.

Later that night at the house, Steven was starting to wake up. He looks around and see's he's in his room.

 **Steven: Oh man, what happened? Ow my head.**

Steven rubbed his head and fealt the bandage wrapped around it.

 **Steven: What happened? Did we win?**

That's when he heard the gems conversation from downstairs.

 **Amethyst: I can't believe we got beat like that?**

 **Bismuth: This has never happened before. We never lost to something like this before. I'm glad we were able to save Steven.**

 **Garnet: We have to think of different strategy. There has to be some kind of weak point to this thing. But we have to think fast. Maybe Peridot might know something.**

Pearl however was frustrated and angry with this.

 **Pearl: If Rose was here she would know what to do! We wouldn't be in this situation!**

Now Steven couldn't resist hearing this.

 **Amethyst: Relax Pearl, so we lost one battle. At least we got away in one piece and Steven is safe.**

 **Pearl: But Steven isn't Rose and sometimes I wish she was here to help us.**

 **Amethyst: ( now getting upset) Are you blaming Steven because we lost?**

 **Pearl: I didn't say that. I'm saying that she helped us whenever we got stuck in battle and out of all the times we did't need her, now is the time we do.**

 **Bismuth: Look Pearl, you know Steven is doing his best. Sure when Rose was around things were a lot easier. Yeah sometimes I wish she was here to give us advice and coming up with clever plans to help us win, but I knew we coulnd't rely on her forever. From the past fourteen years, we came across bumps in the road and we still were able to figure things out. So there's no reason that we can't figure this out now.**

 **Garnet: Bismuth is right. We can't lose are heads just yet. We just need to think of a plan.**

 **Pearl: And what plan is that Garnet? You couldn't think of one when we were out there and you have future vision. We need our real leader here.**

Garnet was bit offended with that right there. Before she could talk, Amethyst spoke out.

 **Amethyst: Okay then tell me something Pearl. If Rose was here, what would she have done differently? We tried everything, our normal weapons, special moves, fusion and none of it worked. What would she have done differently?**

Pearl didn't know what to say and looked away

 **Amethyst: What?**

Pearl didn't answer.

 **Amethyst: What?!**

 **Pearl: I don't know, but something.**

 **Amethyst: See, you can't even think of anything. So don't go blaming Garnet for not thinking straight out there.**

Pearl was starting to breakdown.

 **Pearl: You don't get it. Ever since Rose left, things have been hard for us. Not just with missions, but our personal normal lives as well.**

Bismuth noticed someone behind Pearl.

 **Bismuth: Uh Pearl...**

 **Pearl: I get that Steven is doing his best, but he hasn't mastered his full power yet.**

 **Bismuth: Pearl...**

 **Pearl: At a crisis like this is the time we needed her advice, but she isn't because she went through with her decision!**

 **Bismuth: Pearl!**

 **Pearl: What?**

Bismuth point's behind her. Pearl turns around to see Steven looking hurt.

 **Pearl: Steven. Thank goodness you're awake.**

 **Steven: I heard everything.**

Pearl covered her mouth realizing what she just did.

 **Pearl: Steven, please let me explain. I didn't...**

 **Steven: I thought I was finally making you proud. I thought that training with you and becoming a more active fighter would have shown you all that I could be great like you. But it doens't matter does it? What matters is that I'm not my mom!**

 **Pearl: Steven that's not...**

 **Steven: I don't want to hear it! You flat out just said it. If she was here things would be easier. You don't say it, but you all are disappointed whenever I can't do what she did! You all wished that Rose was here! But she's not, it's just me, a disapointment.**

Steven ran to the warp pad.

 **Pearl: Steven come back.**

 **Steven: ( tears in his eyes) I'm sorry for taking her away. I'm sorry for being born.**

Steven warps out of the temple. All the gems were shocked to here what he just said. Amethyst hid behind her hair, Bismuth looked down feeling bad, Garnet took off her visors whiping away tears and Pearl just stood there shaking with her tears in her eyes.

 **Pearl: What have I done?**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. It seems the Crystal Gems now have two problems to solve. How will they solve this? Find out next time. Special Thanks to Lady Shadow92 for helping me with the final scene in the house. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	16. Making Things Right

**Chapter 16: Making Things Right**

* * *

Steven was in the middle being warpped to his destination. He was so upset from what he had heard. He felt that everything he thought about the gems, especially Pearl's feelings towards him was a lie. They didn't want him, they just wanted Rose. He knew that they missed her, but he didn't think some would talk behind his back like that. Pearl always talked about how great she was and she admired her. She flipped out about Rose not telling her about Lion and lashed out on Steven and sometimes called him her name. Of course she never wanted him he thought. He remembered how Amethyst said to his dad that Rose was there for her until she started dating him. While Garnet and Bismuth were the least offensive when it came to talking about how they needed her, he knew that she inspired them to be who they are, for Garnet to stay fused and Bismuth to build what she wanted to do. And so Steven went to the two people who had no connection with Rose.

Steven teleports to the Barn. He walks over there to be with Peridot and Lapis. They were in the middle of watching Camp Pining Hearts on the truck attached to the barn, until they heard the warp pad and then heard footsteps coming towards them. They looked down and they see Steven.

 **Lapis and Peridot: Steven!**

They go down the greet him, until they see the bandage on his head and his sad face.

 **Lapis: Steven, are you okay? What happened to you?**

 **Peridot: Is something wrong Steven? What brings you here at this time of hour?**

 **Steven: ( frown ) Well, what happened was...**

Scene cuts back to the temple where the Crystal Gems were still standing, saddened for what happened. They never saw Steven upset like this before. How long as he been holding this back? He was feeling like this for so long and they never noticed? How could they? Pearl just stood there, regretting the words she said a little while ago.

 **Amethyst: Way to go Pearl. You've really done it this time.**

 **Pearl: I didn't mean to say those things.**

 **Amethyst: Well you did. I can't believe you said that!**

 **Bismuth: Easy Amethyst.**

 **Amethyst:( to Bismuth) No she has to hear this. ( turns back to Pearl) You're not the only one missing her! We all are but you know what, you should be grateful that you even got to know her. Steven never got the chance and never will! It's not his fault that she's gone! Do you even love Steven?**

 **Pearl: Of course I do. More than anything.**

 **Amethyst: If you did, than you wouldn't talk behind his back like that or still be upset about this. You would stop seeing him as Rose and just her son. He may have her gem, but he is not her. Also, we may of physically lost a friend fourteen years ago, but that friend was reborn into a new being. Her son and our beloved little warrior.**

 **Garnet: That's right. Steven is our gift from Rose. She did give up her form to make him and we may never know the true reason, but he is a gift. We're not just a team, but a family. We can't expect him to master his powers or fusion now, he's still learning and he's just a child. Remember what Rose said before she died, to love him and accept him. I've grown to love that boy and it hurts me to know he thinks this way about us.**

 **Bismuth: Plus he's done so much at a young age. We could have lost to Lapis when she stole the ocean and attacked us. We could have been prisoners by Homeworld if he didn't come back when Jasper and Peridot invaded. And the ideas he came up with during missions before he knew how to use his gem meant he was destined to be one of us. And who knows, he could be our new leader one day.**

 **Garnet: I can definitly see that.**

Pearl stood taking everything in. She realized that she hasn't been fair to him. She messed up and had to make things right.

 **Pearl: Garnet, do you know where he is? Do you see anything?**

 **Garnet: He didn't go too far. He's at the barn.**

 **Pearl: Good.**

Pearl walks to the warp pad.

 **Amethyst: Where are you going?**

 **Pearl: I drove Steven away and I have to bring him back.**

Pearl warps to the barn.

Meanwhile at the barn. Steven sat on the truck attached to the barn with Peridot and Lapis.

 **Peridot: I-I can't believe she said that. I thought the time you guys spent and fighting together, you had something.**

 **Steven: I thought so too, but I guess not.**

 **Lapis:( getting angry) I can't believe her! She says things about you, just because your not who you're supposed to be. That is completely uncalled for! She should be grateful to have someone like you her life! You're a great Crystal Gem and a friend, forget about her.**

 **Steven: It doesn't matter how great I am or how hard I try. I'm just not her. Sometimes I wish was never born.**

 **Peridot: ( placing her hands on his shoulders) Steven don't say that. You mean so much to us. If you weren't here, things wouldn't be how they are now. I would still be working for Gien if it wasn't for you. I would never get to see the beauty of the Earth or just be who I am.**

Lapis held him close.

 **Lapis: Look at me Steven, never think that. She may not see it, but I'm happy you were born. If you weren't I would still be trapped in that mirror.( stroking his hair) You're my Beach Summer Buddy and the best person I know. If you don't want to go back, you can stay here if you want.**

Steven smiled a little.

 **Steven: Thanks guys, you don't know how much that means to me hearing that. I'm glad I have you two to be there for me when I'm in trouble.**

They smiled and grouped hugged him. Then they heard the warp pad and saw Pearl. Peridot and Lapis glared at her.

 **Pearl: Steven?**

 **Peridot: Oh great, look who it is.**

 **Lapis: Ms. Rude and Ungrateful.**

Pearl got closer to the entrence.

 **Pearl: Steven are you in there? I just want to talk.**

Lapis formed a water hand from the pool and blocked the entrence. Pearl looks up.

 **Pearl: Lapis is Steven there?**

 **Lapis: He doesn't want to see you!**

 **Pearl: I just want to talk to him.**

 **Lapis: Well you can't, he told us what you said.**

 **Pearl: That's why I'm here.**

 **Lapis: So you can tell him some more mean things?**

 **Pearl: No! Just let me talk to him.**

 **Lapis: Not happening. Now leave!**

 **Pearl: I'm not leaving until I see Steven.**

Lapis then formed the water hand into a water clone of Pearl.

 **Pearl:( groans) We are not doing this again Lapis.**

 **Lapis: Take down my water clone and maybe I'll let you see him.**

 **Pearl: I am not...**

Water Pearl draws out her weapon blocking the entrence.

 **Pearl: Fine, you want to play that way? Then lets do it.**

Pearl forms her spear and fights Water Pearl. But it was like fighting herself and this was going no where. Steven looked down and watched for a bit. He was curious of what Pearl wanted to say to him.

 **Steven:( sighs) Stop the fight Lapis. I'm going down.**

 **Lapis: Are you sure Steven? I don't want her to lash out on you.**

 **Steven: I don't think she will. Can you take me down?**

 **Lapis: Just call if she gives you trouble.**

 **Steven: Okay.**

Lapis stops the fight and Water Pearl just turns back to normal water. Pearl looks up and see's Lapis bringing Steven down. Lapis flies back up with Peridot.

 **Pearl: Steven.**

Pearl looks at him for a moment, Steven at frist looks at her, but then looks away.

 **Pearl: Steven I came to apologize for what I said.**

Steven looks back at her.

 **Steven: Are you really?**

 **Pearl: Yes, what I did was uncalled for. I shouldn't have said those things and realized that you are doing your best. I was just upset and frustrated about todays mission. I came here to make things right with you. I'm sorry.**

Steven looks away from her.

 **Steven: I don't believe you.**

 **Pearl: What?**

 **Steven: I don't believe you Pearl.**

 **Pearl: Steven...How could you say that? I'm here to apologize. Why would you not believe me?**

 **Steven: Because I know how much you rather have mom instead of me here.**

 **Pearl: That's not true Steven. I love you.**

 **Steven: ( emotionally breaking down) Do you? Like how when we learned that mom probably owned Lion and because she didn't tell you, you took it out on me? How I tried to talk to you at the strawberry field, but you ignored and ran away from me and left me hanging on the cliff? Or the few times you call me by her name? Or how you constantly praise her and saying how some missions would be easier if she was here? Tell me the truth Pearl! Do you just see me as her?! Do you rather have my mom here than me?! Do you resent me?! Am I just a burden?!**

Pearl was taken back from the words he just said. She never saw him this angy before? Has she really been making think these things? Is this what he thought of her?

 **Steven: ( tone softens with tears in his eyes) I began training with you not just because I wanted to get stronger. But I wanted to prove to you I can do great. I thought if I did, you would see me differently. I wanted to make you proud of me.**

Pearl kneeled down to his level.

 **Pearl: Steven. Is this how you really think about me?**

 **Steven: It's not just you, the others as well. But you show it the most.**

 **Pearl: ( sighs) Steven. Rose was everything to me. I looked up to her and did things for her. When she met Greg and later was pregnant with you, I begged her not to go through with her decision. But she wanted to. For a while I didn't understand why she gave her physical form to have you and I didn't even want to be near you when you were born...**

 **Steven: I get the picture.**

Steven turns around to go inside.

 **Pearl: Steven wait, I'm not finished.**

 **Steven: You don't need to.**

Steven turns around to look at her.

 **Steven: You just said how you felt. You never wanted to be around me.**

But then Pearl wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

 **Pearl: But that all changed when I first saw your face and held you...**

Pearl then remembered fourteen years ago, the day she officially met Steven.

 **14 years ago**

Three weeks has passed since Steven was born. Greg had work to do at the carwash and so the gems babysat Steven. Garnet was the first to bond with him, then it was Bismuth and finally Amethyst. Pearl however was the only one who refused to see him.

 **Garnet: Gems we have a mission. There's a corrupted gem in the desert.**

 **Bismuth: Well, here we go again.**

 **Amethyst: Aw man, I was about to enjoy me every meat burrito.**

 **Pearl: Have it later Amethyst. We have a mission to do.**

 **Garnet: Hold on Pearl, we can't all leave. Someone needs to stay here and watch Steven.**

 **Pearl: Don't tell me I have to.**

 **Garnet: You're the only one who hasn't spent anytime with him. I think this is the perfect time to do so.**

 **Pearl: Garnet please, let Amethyst stay. You know how I feel about this.**

 **Garnet: Pearl, the sooner you get to know Steven, the better it will be for you.**

 **Pearl: ( groans) Fine.**

 **Bismuth: Have fun Pearl.**

 **Amethyst: See ya.**

The others warp and Pearl is left alone in the house with baby Steven. He was upstairs in his crib taking a nap. Pearl stayed down stairs sitting on the couch.

 **Pearl: Just ignore him. Pretend he is not there.**

About twenty minutes later, Steven dropped is MC Bear-Bear toy on the floor. He couldn't get to it and started crying. Pearl covered her ears trying to block out the noise, but he was just too loud.

 **Pearl: Don't make me come up there!**

Steven continued crying. Why isn't yelling at him making him stop?

 **Pearl: Ugh, that's it I'm coming up there!**

Pearl marches up stairs to Steven's room and grabs MC Bear-Bear from the floor.

 **Pearl: ( angry tone turns soft at the end) Is this what you...want?**

Pearl got her first look at him. To her surprise, he looked so cute and small. Baby Steven saw his bear in Pearls hand and stopped crying. He reached up trying to get it.

 **Pearl: Oh is this what you want? Here.**

Pearl gives Steven his bear back and he starts laughing again and plays with it. Pearl stood there watching him. He looked so innocent. This is what she despised for a while?

 **Pearl: Come here let me get a good look at you.**

Pearl picks up Steven.

 **Pearl: So you're Steven. I'm Pearl, it's nice to meet you.**

Steven in response grabbed her nose. Peal laughed a little and took him downstairs with his bear. Pearl puts him on the couch and sat next to him. She watched him play with MC Bear-Bear. Then he stopped and crawled over to Pearl. He was on her lap and she sat him up. Then she took a look at his gem. She frowned for a moment that Rose was gone, but she remembered before she disappeared saying " Love him and accept him." Pearl looked back at Steven.

 **Pearl: You probably don't understand me, but I'm sorry for before. I shouldn't act so coldly to you. From now on I'll be looking out for you. I'm doing it for you, your mother and for me.**

One hour later, the others warped back and they see Pearl on the couch craddling Steven.

 **Bismuth: Well, it seems you did have fun.**

 **Garnet: It seems you're finally getting along with Steven.**

 **Pearl: I did Garnet. He's so beautiful isn't he? I never want to let him go.**

 **Garnet: I'm glad you're finally doing this Pearl.**

 **Pearl: Yeah, me too.**

 **Amethyst: That's great P. Let me have him for a minute.**

Amethyst reached out to take Steven off of Pearls arms. But then Pearl slapped her hand.

 **Amethyst: Ow, what?**

 **Pearl: No.**

Amethyst tried again, but Pearl slapped her hand again.

 **Amethyst: Ow, I just want to hold him.**

 **Pearl: No, he's my baby.**

 **Amethyst: No he isn't. He's everyones.**

 **Pearl: Yeah, but he's mine.**

 **Amethyst: That doesn't make any sense.**

 **Pearl: The point is you can't hold him.**

 **Amethyst: I'm telling Greg.**

 **Pearl: Tell him, no ones taking him off my arms. Now keep your voice down, you're going to wake him up.**

Amethyst and Pearl keep arguing in the backround.

 **Bismuth: ( whispers to Garnet) I think she loves him a bit too much.**

 **Garnet: ( whispers back) Better too much then none.**

 **Flashback ends and we return to the present.**

 **Pearl: Ever since that day, I vowed to be there for you. You changed my life Steven. You've grown on me. I do miss Rose, but that doesn't mean I don't want you. I just wished she was here to see you grow up and what you have become. When you asked me to train you, you have no idea how much that meant to me, I was honored. You've become so strong and your still young. I've always been proud of even before you came with us on missions. I know I've said things I shouldn't have about you. I have to let go of the past. You're more than a Crystal Gem Steven. You're like my son.**

Steven looks up to her. Pearl begins to tear up as her voice cracks.

 **Pearl: I love everything about you. You're my baby and if I ever lost you, I don't know what I would do. I'm so sorry that I made you feel this way. It's no wonder you hate me!**

 **Steven: Pearl please stop crying. I don't hate you. I alway thought you hated me. But I see it now, I can tell you really mean it.**

Steven takes out a few tissues from his pocket and uses it to wipe the tears on Pearl's eyes.

 **Steven: I'm sorry for making you cry Pearl. I never hated you. I just wanted to know how you fealt. To me you are the closest thing to a mom.**

Pearl was touched from his words and smiles.

 **Pearl: Oh Steven.**

Pearl hugs him and kisses his forehead and he hugs her back.

 **Pearl: I love you Steven.**

 **Steven: I love you too Pearl.**

Peridot and Lapis watched as the made up. Peridot shed a tear.

 **Pearl: Come on let's head back. Everyone is worried.**

 **Steven: Okay.**

Peridot and Lapis came down.

 **Peridot: Pearl wait. Steven also told us about the Gara Droid Gien made. I think we should come.**

 **Pearl: Please, we could really use your help.**

And so the four of them went to the warp pad and warped back to the Temple.

 **Bismuth: Steven, Pearl you're back.**

 **Garnet: Are you okay Steven?**

 **Amethyst: Yeah man, you had us worried.**

 **Steven: I'm fine, Pearl and I worked things out.**

 **Garnet: Is there anything you want to tell us?**

Steven looks away for a moment.

 **Amethyst: It's okay Steven, tell us how you feel.**

Steven looks back at them.

 **Steven: ( frown) Well, as I just told Pearl a little while ago, I wondered if you guys wished mom was here instead of me or you blame me for her not being here. I tried to be like her, but I just can't.**

Garnet kneeled down to his level. She takes off her visors.

 **Garnet: Steven, we never blamed you for her being gone. It was her choice to have you and as much as we miss her, we could never blame you for this. I've always loved you Steven. Before the Gara Droids came you tried so hard to be one of us. I've been proud of your resourses and the way you think on missions. Even with my future vision I would never have gone with the decisions you made that helped us. ( places her hand on his cheek) You're a gift Steven and my cutie pie.**

Garnet pulls him into a hug and kisses his forehaed.

 **Garnet: I will always love you.**

Steven hugs her back.

 **Steven: I love you too Garnet.**

 **Amethyst: Steven, I was alone for a while until Rose found me. She was always there for me. I do miss her, but I love hanging with you. To me what mattered was that you never saw me as a mistake or defect. You always excepted me for me.**

Amethyst hugs him now.

 **Amethyst: And nobody messes with my number one fan and if they do, they're gonna have to talk to me about it. And when I mean talk I mean fight. And I'll beat him up.**

 **Steven: Thanks Amethhyst.**

 **Bismuth: Wow, I can't believe it that I'm actually giving the pep talk to Rose's son. You not being Rose is what makes you exciting to me Steven. You don't have to be like Rose Quartz, you can be someone even better.**

 **Steven: Who?**

 **Bismuth: Who do you think? You of course. You saved our butts multiple times before you unlocked your powers. You showed me that you don't need powers to be a Crystal Gem. It's not the power, but the heart. I mean I don't technically have a heart, but you get what I mean. I knew from the start you were destined to fight with us. I made you you're armor and you sword because I believed in you. You're doing your best out there and I'm proud of you for that. You're just as much as a Crystal Gem as I am.**

 **Steven: Thanks Bismuth.**

Steven hugged her leg, the Bismuth picked him up hugging him.

 **Bismuth: You're welcome little man.**

 **Steven: I finally see it. You guys really do care about me. I'm sorry for what I thought about you for a while. I couldn't ask for a better family than you guys.**

They all hugged him.

 **Garnet: I'm glad you think that now Steven. I hope you feel better now.**

 **Steven: I do.**

 **Pearl: Let me take you back to bed, it's late.**

 **Steven: I can't sleep, I have to help you guys on taking down Nova.**

 **Pearl: Are you sure Steven?**

 **Steven: I'm wide awake after being knocked out. I can't leave you guys alone with this.**

 **Pearl: That's very thoughtful of you.**

 **Garnet: Very well, we have to think fast team. We have to figure out how we're going to take down Gien and Nova before sunrise.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I really wanted to do this, since Steven never really talked about his feeling to the gems in the show. Now that's done, stay tuned for we will get into the real story. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	17. Finding New Materials

**Chapter 17: Finding New Materials**

* * *

 **Peridot: You couldn't inflict any damage on this Nova?**

 **Garnet: No we couldn't, no dents, not scratches. It just kept going attacking us.**

 **Pearl: Gien said that he used the best quality metal from Homeworld.**

 **Peridot: He must have used Space Titatanium for him.**

 **Steven: Space Titanium?**

 **Peridot: Most Gara Droids are built with Space Steel, but getting a hold of Space Titanium is scarce, but doing so would create the toughest armor ever.**

 **Amethyst: So we can't destroy it?**

 **Peridot: I never said it was indestructable. Judging by the weapons you have, they're nothing but toys made for toddlers. No offense. But have you tried upgrading them?**

 **Steven: Upgrade the weapons? No I don't think we have.**

 **Garnet: Bismuth is it possible to upgrade our weapons?**

 **Bismuth: I can, but I can't.**

 **Amethyst: Why do you say that?**

 **Bismuth: The problem is that I don't have the material to upgrade your weapons anymore.**

 **Steven: What material is that?**

 **Bismuth: I need some Geass Ores. I had whole supply of them back during the war and used them to make upgrades for our weapons. But sometime during the war, the storehouse I had for them was destroyed taking down a large quantity of them. If I had just four of them I could do it. But where am I going to find any?**

Then an idea has just hit Pearl.

 **Pearl: Wait, I know where we can find it.**

 **Bismuth: Really, where?**

 **Pearl: Well, uh this doesn't have to be a secret anymore, but Rose has a Secret Armory hidden. The only other people who know about this place are me, Steven and Lion. I remember she found some Geass Ore and hid it there.**

 **Garnet: An armory? Where?**

 **Pearl: Deep in the mountains. I can lead you to it.**

 **Amethyst: Well lets go then.**

 **Pearl: But there's one catch. We can only warp to a certain point near the location. The rest of it is a three hour hike to get there.**

 **Bismuth: And we have to go back and I have to make the upgrades. Oh geez.**

 **Garnet: By the time we get back, it will be sunrise and Gien will launch the attack. We won't make it in time.**

 **Steven: Maybe we can take Lion.**

Steven went to go see Lion. But his left front leg was still hurt from the last fight.

 **Steven: Oh no, Lion is still hurt. I don't think he can take us there.**

 **Pearl: Then we have to go by foot.**

 **Amethyst: But we may not make it back in time. What do we do?**

Lapis stood up.

 **Lapis: I'll stay here.**

Everyone looks at her.

 **Lapis: If you guys don't make it back in time, I'll stay and fight Nova.**

 **Steven: Lapis no. He's not like other Gara Droids, he's a monster.**

 **Lapis: I know what I'm getting myself into. But I can't let Beach City get destroyed. I may not be strong enought to beat him, but I can at least keep him busy from causing too much damage.**

Steven went up to her,

 **Steven: But he's too powerful, he'll kill you.**

 **Lapis: ( placing her hands on his shoulders) Don't worry about me Steven, you have to find this Geass Ore to win.**

 **Peridot: You won't be alone Lapis. I'll be there with you.**

 **Lapis: Thanks Peridot.**

 **Steven: But I can't leave you two alone like this. There has to be another.**

 **Garnet: Steven.**

Steven felt Garnet's hand on his back and looked to her.

 **Garnet: It's the only plan we have now.**

Steven looks down looking defeated and Garnet looks at Lapis.

 **Garnet: Lapis Lazuli, Peridot. What you are about to do is the bravest thing a Crystal Gem would do. We thank you both and we will return as quickly as possible. You two truly have changed.**

Lapis and Peridot smiles and nods at her.

 **Lapis: Thank you. I'm proud to be where I am now.**

 **Peridot: Me too. But you guys better get going. Time is of the essence**

 **Garnet: Let's go Steven.**

Steven gives Lapis a hug.

 **Steven: I'll be back Lapis. I'll come back as soon as possible, I promise. Just please be careful.**

Lapis hugs him back.

 **Lapis: I will Steven. I'm doing this for you.**

Then goes to hug Peridot.

 **Steven: You too Periodt. You're doing a brave thing.**

 **Peridot: Thanks Steven. You can count on us.**

Steven then hurries to the warp pad with the others.

 **Pearl: Thank you again you two.**

 **Amethyst: Just hang on and be strong.**

 **Bismuth: And show them that you mean Bismuth!**

And so the the Crystal Gems warp to the area closest to Rose's Armory, leaving Lapis and Peridot alone. But just outside of the house, Acha and Kocha heard everything.

 **Acha: Did you hear all that Kocha? If they find that Geass Ores, then they will defeat Nova.**

 **Kocha: Let's warp back already, Gien needs to know.**

 **Acha: Right.**

The two them warp to Gien's ship. Meanwhile Gien was in the lab making sure Nova was ready for the attack. He was testing his armor and made sure he was a full power.

 **Gien: Just a few more adjustments and you Nova will be ready for the destruction of Earth.**

As Gien was doing this, Bomber the Great was in front of the entrance of the lab. In was dark in the hallways and he pointed his arm cannon at Gien. He charged it up was about to fire at him, until it got interuppted.

Acha warps into the lab enters.

 **Acha: My lord. I have news that the Crystal Gems are heading to some armory that Rose Quartz has to find the Geass Ores.**

 **Gien: The Geass Ores?**

 **Acha: Yes, apperently they're going to find it and upgrade their weapons to defeat Nova.**

 **Kocha: If they do that it's game over.**

 **Gien: That can't happen. Where is Bomber the Great?**

Bomber enters in casually.

 **Bomber: I am here my lord. What seems to be the problem?**

 **Gien: The Crystal Gems are planning to upgrade their weapons to destroy Nova. Get out there and stop them.**

 **Bomber: You seem to be worried now Gien. I thought Nova here was your and I quote "greatest creation."**

 **Gien: Don't question me! Just go and stop them! Acha, lead him to where they are going.**

 **Acha: Yes my lord.**

Acha leaves. Bomber was about to also.

 **Gien: And Bomber.**

Bomber stops in his tracks to listen.

 **Gien: You have to do better than that if you want to overthrow me.**

Bomber looks back him, surprised that he knew he was there. Gien just smirks at him and Bomber leaves.

 **Bomber: ( in his mind) Next time Gien.**

Meanwhile the Crystal Gems warped to the area where Rose's Armory was.

 **Amethyst: Are we there yet?**

 **Pearl: No. Follow me and I'll lead you all to it.**

They ventured through paths of the mountain.

 **Amethyst: Are we there yet?**

 **Pearl: No.**

Next they sidled on extremely narrow paths.

 **Amethyst: Are we there yet?**

 **Pearl: No.**

Then they had to jump over a gap in the path.

 **Amethyst: Are we there yet?**

 **Pearl: Yes.**

 **Amethyst: Really?**

 **Pearl: NO!**

But soon they were almost there.

 **Amethyst: Are we there yet?**

 **Pearl: We're almost there, we just have to climb up this cliff. Steven, do you need me to carry you up there again?**

 **Steven: Thanks Pearl, but I can climb up myself.**

Steven began to climb up.

 **Pearl: They grow up so fast.**

 **Garnet: I know.**

Everyone else began to climb up.

 **Amethyst: Ugh, tell me again Pearl why the armory has to be so far and hidden?**

 **Pearl: For the last time Amethyst, this is a secret armory. It was a secret to everyone.**

 **Amethyst: Not anymore it ain't.**

 **Pearl:( sighs) No, no it's not. But it's for the best.**

And so they finally make it up there.

 **Amethyst: URGH! Are we there yet?**

 **Pearl: Yes we are.**

 **Amethyst: Oh finally!**

They walked through the cave and find the platform where it was.

 **Bismuth: I don't know about you, but this is a pretty empty armory.**

 **Pearl: We have to activate the pedastal first. Steven.**

 **Steven: I'm on it.**

Steven walks up to the pedastal and nothing happens.

 **Steven: Oh right I forgot, Amethyst poke me.**

 **Amethyst: Why?**

 **Steven: For some reason that's how I summon things here.**

 **Amethyst: Okay.**

Amethyst starts poking Steven from his body to his face, which tickles him. Soon a whole collection of weapons, armor and a giant penny appeared.

 **Bismuth: Whoa! I remember these. I made them all during the rebellion.**

 **Garnet: How long did Rose have this again?**

 **Pearl: ( shrugs) For a few thousand years.**

After what appeared to be everything, there was no sign of the Geass Ores.

 **Steven: Um, I think that's it? Where are the Geass Ore.**

 **Amethyst: Are you sure it was here Pearl?**

 **Pearl: I know it is. I remember, but where is it?**

 **Steven: Maybe we missed something? Maybe I have to summon it with a different approach.**

Amethyst punches Steven in the arm.

 **Steven: Ow! Why would you do that?**

 **Amethyst: You said we had to summon it with a different approach so I thought maybe we're not trying hard enough.**

 **Steven: I didn't mean punch.**

 **Amethyst: Okay, how about this?**

Amethyst takes a strand of his hair and pulls it out.

 **Steven: Ow!**

But surprisingly it works and the bag of Geass Ores rose from the ground on a pedastal.

 **Steven: Oh, is that it?**

 **Pearl: Yes it is.**

They approached bag and opened it, there were seven Geass colors were a mixture of blue and purple.

 **Bismuth: Wow, I thought they were all destroyed.**

 **Pearl: Rose found some of these one day from the wreckage of the storehouse. She kept them here incase we ever did need them.**

 **Garnet: I'm glad she did. Good job Pearl.**

 **Bomber: Yes very good.**

They all turn around to see Bomber the Great along with twenty five Gara Soldiers.

 **Bomer: Howdy parnters.**

 **Bismuth: Not you guys again.**

 **Amethyst:( mumbles) Great, here comes Bomber the Lame.**

 **Pearl: When did you...How did you find this place? This is a secret armory.**

 **Bomber: Not anymore it's not. We followed you to this place to trap you and to take those Geass Ores. They will interfere our plans for Earth's destruction. If you wish for your lives to be spared, it would be best to give those to me.**

 **Garnet: If we were to give these to you, you'd kill us anyway.**

 **Bomber: Hahaha! You know me well fusion.( points his sabre at them) Attack!**

 **Garnet: Steven! Guard the Geass Ores with your bubble. We can't let him have it.**

 **Steven: But what about you guys?**

 **Garnet: Never mind us. We'll handle them.**

Steven wasn't too sure about the idea, but listend to Garnet and formed his bubble. The others took on the Gara Soldiers while Garnet faced Bomber again.

 **Bomber: Are you ready to lose fusion?**

 **Garnet: I know you are.**

 **Bomber: Not this time.**

Bomber at full speed charged at Garnet and tried to punch her. She dodged and tried to punch him back, but when she did he puched the knuckle of her gauntlet. It hurt them both a little, but Garnet was more surprised that he was withstand that punch. She wasn't paying attention for moment and he punched her across the face.

 **Bomber: I made a few adjustments to my fists and my armor since the last time we fought. Now I'm just as strong as you are.**

 **Garnet: You'll never be as strong as me. I won't let you beat me.**

Garnet tried fighting back and this time was able to punch him in the face. She tried to do it again, but then Bomber grabbed her fist and threw into one of the armor displays in the armory. He then fired his arm cannon at her and was also hit. And so Bomber focused on Steven.

 **Steven: Uh oh.**

 **Bomber: Now is your turn boy. Missile Mode!**

Bomber transforms and launches at Steven's bubble causing it to pop.

 **Bomber: Don't make this hard for me boy. Give me the Geass Ore's and maybe I will spare your life.**

 **Steven: That's not happening.**

Steven summons his shield still holding the bag with one hand and draws his sword with another.

 **Bomber: Have it your way.**

Bomber draws out his sabre and he and Steven clash into a sword fight. First they just blocked each others attack. Steven was able to slash him once, but after that Bomber got aggressive and started to attack on the offense side. Steven was on the defense, but he couldn't find the right moment to strike. Bomber was trying to tire him out. Once Steven let his guard down, he was slashed twice by Bomber. He dropped the bag of Geass Ores. Bomber picked them up and was about to leave with it, but Garnet got back up and punched him on the back, making him fall and drop the bag. Steven takes it back.

 **Bomber: You're really want some more don't you?**

Bomber fires his arm cannon at Garnet. She moves his arm away. Then she knee kicks him and throws him to the other side of the armory.

 **Steven: Garnet we can't waste time here. We have to go.**

 **Garnet: You're right Steven. We have to go. Gems to the warp pad!**

Everyone broke off the fight with the soldiers and hurried back out. They didn't have to climb down this time. Garnet held Steven and they just jumped down the cliff and landed saftley. Bomber exits out to see them down.

 **Bomber: Don't let them get away!**

Bomber transforms and flies down there. The gems paths were cut off by a dozen Gara Soldiers.

 **Bismuth: Looks like we will have to fight our way there.**

 **Pearl: Lets make this quick.**

The Crystal gems fought there way through the Gara Soldiers. They took down some of them, but they knew they were only staling them. They had to keep running and the Gara Soldiers chased them down the mountain. Soon they were close to the end, but then Bomber in his missile mode crashed near them, causing the area to explode. They were all sent flying all over. Steven was behind a huge rock, but still had the bag. Th Crystal gems were all over the floor. Bomber landed and then stomped on Pearl's head where her gem was. He began grinding his foot on it and Pearl yelled in pain.

 **Amethyst: Pearl!**

 **Bismuth: You get off of her!**

 **Bomber: Listen Crystal Gems. Hand me the Geass Ore's or lose your Pearl.**

 **Pearl: Don't do it. Just go...(Bomber begins crushing her gem) AAAAAAHHHHH!**

 **Garnet: You coward.**

 **Bomber: It's called having the upperhand.**

Steven watched behind the rock.

 **Steven: ( quietly) Pearl. No.**

 **Bomber: I know you're hiding boy. Stand up and give me want I want!**

Steven thought about it for a moment and made his decision.

 **Steven: Stop!**

Bomber see's him and the gems look at him holding the bag of Geass Ores

 **Steven: You can have them, just let her go.**

 **Pearl: Steven no.**

 **Steven: I'm sorry Pearl. I have to.**

 **Bomber: I knew you would. Now be a good boy and hand them over.**

 **Steven: Get off of her first and then you can have them.**

 **Bomber: What if I don't?**

Steven then prepares to throw them off the cliff, but Bomber needed them for his own personal gain.

 **Bomber: No! ( groans) Fine.**

Bomber groans and takes his foot off of Pearl and just kicks her to Steven. Pearl looks up to him.

 **Pearl: Steven don't do it.**

 **Bomber: Yes do it. Throw them off the cliff or you all die.**

Steven hands Bomber the bag and he snatches it from him.

 **Bomber: Fools ha, ha! I can't believe you'd give up something like this over your friends. Don't you know that is your weakness? You try to save others and ultimately lose the battle. Just like you did saving him when first fighting Nova. It's not about saving the weak. It's about the strong winning and the weak perish. And you Crystal Gems are the weak that are about to perish. Missile Mode!**

Bomber transforms and was about to kill all the gems with it. Steven quickly got out his shield. But he wasn't fully prepared and the blast sends them all falling off a cliff. They were falling down to the bottom from where they started.

 **Steven: Everyone hold hands!**

They held hands together in a circular form. Steven had to slowly land them with his floating powers. He had to think fast on happy thoughts. He thought of cookie cats, he thought of snow, he thought of the arcade and Funland. He had to think fast. But soon they felt that they were going down slowly and landed saftley on the ground.

 **Amethyst: Man, that was pretty rough.**

 **Garnet: It was tough, but we made it out alive.**

 **Pearl: ( looking sad) We may have gotten out of there, but we failed to get the Geass Ores.**

 **Steven: Yeah, uh about that.**

Then they looked at him and realized his shirt was tucked into his pants and there appeared to be something inside. He untucked it and the Geass Ores fell from the inside of his shirt.

 **Pearl: ( hugging him) Ah,ha,ha,ha! Oh Steven you are a genius!**

 **Amethyst: ( ruffling his hair) Smart move dude.**

 **Garnet: Great Job Steven. ( to Bismuth) I knew he did that.**

 **Bismuth: Sure you did. Wait, if we have the Geass Ores then what did you just give Bomber?**

 **Steven: ( nervously) Yeah um, we better get to the warp pad before he finds out.**

Meanwhile back up on the cliff.

 **Bomber: Those Crystal Gems have lost. I Bomber the Great have won. With these Geass Ores I will use them on myself to rid of Gien and take control of the Gara Droids.**

Bomber opens up the bag.

 **Bomber: What the?**

He takes out one of them revealing to be just an ordinary rock. Then he poured all onto the floor, they were all rocks.

 **Bomber: How is this possible? I don't get it. Where are the...the kid.**

Meanwhile back on the ground the Crystal Gems made it to the warp pad and were about to warp to Bismuth's Forge. Until they saw something from the sky.

 **Bismuth: Hey what's that in the sky?**

They saw something coming towards them at high speed. It was Bomber in missile mode heading right towards them.

 **Steven: Uh oh, he found out.**

 **Bismuth: Warp, warp, warp**!

They all warped away and just as they did Bomber landed on the warp pad, crushing it. He looked around, but he was too late. He yells in frustration.

 **Bomber: GRRRRRRAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH!**

Meanwhile at Beach City.

Lapis stood there on the Beach. It was almost dawn and she stood there waiting for Gien and Nova to come. She had a serious look on her face and was prepared to stop them however she could. Peridot came next to her.

 **Peridot: Lapis, are you okay?**

 **Lapis: I'm fine Peridot. I'm just waiting.**

 **Peridot: Yeah me too.**

 **Lapis: Peridot how are you going to fight without a power or weapon?**

 **Peridot: I do have a weapon.**

Peridot got out a remote control and activated it. Then came these flying drones with lasers attached to them.

 **Peridot: These are my attack drones. I made them using parts of Gara Droids that we beat.**

 **Lapis: Cool, they are pretty neat.**

 **Peridot: Thanks. ( frowns) Lapis, aren't you scared?**

 **Lapis: To be honest, I am little. I know this could be brutal from what Steven said, but I'm doing this because this is my home now. I wasn't welcomed back on Homworld when I returned, but after coming back here I realized that maybe this is where I'm meant to be. So I am willing to defend it, not just for me, but for you, Steven and the others. They're counting on us and we have to do the same.**

Lion enters the scene. While he was still a little sore, but was in better condition and had to help Lapis and Peridot to defend Beach City.

 **Lapis: You want to help us?**

Lion nods.

 **Peridot: Wow thanks Lion. Lapis I just want to say something.**

 **Lapis: Yeah Peridot.**

 **Peridot: I just want to say that, if we don't make it out of this alive. I just want to let you know that, I loved being friends with you. I always loved spending time with you and watching Camp Pining Hearts with you. Even though we just became friends about a month ago, to me it felt like years if that makes any sense. Other than Steven you're my best friend.**

Lapis smiles at her.

 **Lapis: Thank you Peridot. Same with me, you're one of my two best friends. I know we didn't always get along, but you grew on me. You've always made me happy and other than Steven, you were always there for me. Lets just try to make it home together.**

 **Peridot: Together.**

The two then hugged, but it was cut short. Gien, Acha, Kocha and Nova teleported onto the beach. They let go and glared at them.

 **Peridot: Gien.**

 **Gien: ( silent chuckles) Peridot, how nice to see you again.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. It seems Peridot and Lapis will have to fight Nova while the others have their weapons upgraded. But can they make it in time or will the two of them meet a horrible fate. The fate of the Earth is to come next time. Special Thanks to Lady Shadow92 for the idea location of the Geass Ores. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	18. The Rematch with Nova

**Chapter 18: The Rematch with Nova**

* * *

 **Gien: Peridot, how wonderful to see you again.**

 **Peridot: I'm not as happy as you are.**

 **Gien: Oh but you should. You are about to witness Nova destroy everthing on the planet. I see the Lapis Lazuli with you, but where are the others? Where is Steven? Did I scare them off?**

 **Lapis: They'll be back to take you down.**

 **Gien: I heard about them looking for the Geass Ores. But Bomber the Great as already caught up with them. They're not here now.**

 **Peridot: No they're not. That's why we're here.**

 **Lapis: If you want to start attacking, you have to get through us first.**

 **Gien: Oh this will be fun. Nova, destroy them.**

Nova nods and walks towards them. Lapis forms a water clone of him.

 **Acha: Oh, I did not see that coming.**

 **Lapis: Let's see how he can handle fighting himself.**

Water Nova walks up towards Nova and the two start fighting. Water Nova momentarily gets the upperhand when it uses its hands and reaches out to trap Nova in a water ball.

 **Peridot: That's it Lapis it's working.**

 **Gien: Is it really?**

Nova uses his plasma eye and chest laser cannons to break free. Nova uses them both again to attack Water Nova. Water Nova, while unable to shoot lasers can shoot powerful streams of water and fired at Nova. Both of their projectiles clash into together starting beam struggle. Water Nova tried, but Nova had more energy and pushed more into his power. The Plasma laser cannons pushed Water Nova's water projectile back and then they hit him causing him to explode into rain drops.

 **Gien: Ha, did you really think a water clone would stop him? He's made to take on all of you.**

 **Lapis: Guess we'll have to do it the hard way.**

Lapis formed four water hands from the ocean. She had the first to slam Nova with the palm of the hand. Nova blasted it with his plasma laser eye cannons. The second grabbed Nova and lifted him up the air and then threw him to the ground. It did it again but when it tried to get him the third time, Nova slashed the hand off. The third hand threw him up in the air and then the fourth slammed him to the ground while in mid air.

Nova had some scratches and minor dents on his body, but wasn't heavily damaged and was still funtional. He realizes that Lapis was controlling them and before the hands got him again, he shot two bombs from his shoulders at Lapis. Lapis gets hit and falls to the ground, losing control of the water hands and they disappear. Nova made his way towards her, she thought quickly and formed some water into ice stalactites and threw it at him. Nova shot plasma laser eyes at them breaking them apart and the lasers then hit Lapis and falls to the ground.

 **Peridot: Lapis!**

Peridot activated the attack drones. They circled around Nova and fired their lasers at him. Nova had his attention on them and tries to fight back. But the attack drones were too quick and doged his attacks. They kept firing at him, but they only had a small effect on him. But if she could keep him busy enough, the others will arrive soon. But then she was hit by another laser beam, it was from Gien. Peridot fell on the ground and tried to reach for the remote control, but Gien stomps on her hand.

 **Peridot: AAAAAHHH!**

 **Gien: Don't ruin the fun now. This is the best part.**

Nova fires his plasma laser eyes at the attack drones and destroys them. Nova goes back to Lapis. She's back on her feet and formed another water hand. It forms into a fist and and starts pounding Nova to the ground. She continues pounding the ground where Nova stands, but what she didn't know was that Nova could burrow underground. That's what he did and then emerged from the ground right in front of her. Nova slashes her with it's hook. Lapis was still standing and formed her wings into fists and tried to punching him. She was able to do so, but then Nova uses his plasma chest cannon and hits her. Lapis tried to get back up, but was too weak now. Nova made his way towards her, but Lion stood in front and was about to fight him again.

Scene shifts back to Peridot vs Gien.

Gien kicks Peridot. She was on the ground, but she found a part of the attack drone that had the laser still in tack. She fired at Gien and he gets hit. Then he formed his limb enhancer hand into a laser and fired at Peridot which destroys the laser she had. Gien goes up to her grabs her by her hair.

 **Gien: Look at you Peridot. You can't even defend yourself.**

He throws her to the ground.

 **Gien: If you had stayed with me I would have made you like me. A defensless Peridot that can now fight. But not you, because you chose to go against me.**

Peridot tries to get back up.

 **Peridot: I... won't give up...my friends our counting on me... on us.**

 **Gien: Don't count of them. They won't make it in time to save you.**

 **Peridot: I don't expect to be saved. I just expect for them to stop you.**

 **Gien: They will never stop me. With Nova by my side, the two of us are unstoppable. From what I can tell, they failed.**

 **Peridot: No they didn't.**

 **Gien: You can't deny the fact that you're losing. Just look.**

Lion was having trouble fighting Nova.

 **Gien: That pink lion won't protect your friend forever. They will be the first ones to die.**

 **Peridot: I won't let you!**

Peridot runs towards Gien trying to punch him. But it was like a kid punching a muscle man.

 **Peridot: I will never let you kill my friends or destroy the Eart** h!

Gien grabs her and electricutes her.

 **Gien: But what can you do about it? In your state nothing!**

Meanwhile at Bismuth's Forge.

The Crystal Gems waited as Bismuth was making the upgrades for their weapons. It's been almost an hour, but she finally arrived.

 **Steven: Bismuth is it ready?**

 **Bismuth: You bet it is.( to Garnet) Here Garnet, this ought to add a little extra punch.**

Bismuth gives her what looked like spikes, but when Garnet former her gauntlets the two of them merged making her gauntlets into brass knuckles.

 **Garnet: Nice.**

 **Bismuth: And Pearl, why don't you try a trident?**

Bismuth gives Pearl a U shaped spike. She merges it with her spear making it into a trident.

 **Pearl: Oh Bismuth, you shouldn't have.**

 **Bismuth: Amethyst, with this you can really do some damage.**

Bismuth gives Amethyst what appeared her whip, put when she opened it, it had three spiked flails attached to it.

 **Amethyst: ( gasps with stars in her eyes) Aw yeah baby! Bismuth's the best.**

 **Steven: That is really cool.**

 **Bismuth: Steven. Don't think I didn't forget you. Here.**

Bismuth gives him a chain of spikes. He merges it with his shield and it adds spikes around it.

 **Steven: ( stars in his eyes) Whoa! A spiked shield! This is so cool thanks Bismuth.**

 **Bismuth: Hey it's a pleasure doing Bismuth with you.**

 **Steven: But what about for you?**

 **Bismuth: Well, since my weapon involves shapeshifting my hands I can't really change that. So instead, I made myself this armor.**

Bismuth puts on a silver armor. It looked ordinary, but when showing that she could retract spikes on the shoulders, that proved it was not.

 **Bismuth: What do you think?**

 **Amethyst:( thumbs up) Mondo cool.**

 **Garnet: ( thumbs up) Yeah, mondo cool.**

 **Pearl: Wait, what time is it?**

Steven look at his phone.

 **Steven: 6:30. Oh no, Nova must be attacking now.**

 **Pearl: Peridot and Lapis are there alone. We have to go.**

 **Bismuth: Hold on, we haven't tested these upgrades yet. We don't know how strong or how weak they are.**

 **Garnet: There's no time. They need us. Lets go gems!**

They ran out of the forge and back to the warp pad.

 **Steven:( in his mind) Hold guys, we're coming.**

Meanwhile

Peridot was thrown into a rock. Gien fired his limb enhacer laser at her. She tried to get back up, but then he stomps on her head.

 **Gien: Oh how it pains me to do this. You were always my favorite Peridot. I gave you everything you wanted and this is how you repay me?**

 **Peridot: You gave me nothing!**

Gien kicks her.

 **Gien: And now you are going to die at my hands. Just as soon as I finish toying with you.**

Gien fires his lasers again at her. Lion kept fighting Nova. But after his last energy roar, Nova slashed him sending Lion to the ground. Lapis was in the air, firing ice stalactites at Nova from above. Nova looked up and fired his plasme eye cannons at her. Lapis tried dodging it, but soon she was hit and fell on the ground. She was about to get up until Nova stomped on her back.

 **Lapis: AAAAHHH!**

 **Peridot: Lapis!**

Gien picks up Peridot.

 **Gien: So you want to save the Lapis Lazuli do you? This is perfect.**

Gien grabs her head to make her watch and even pulls open her eye lids.

 **Gien: Come let us watch Nova kill his first victim before destroy your town.**

 **Peridot: NO!**

Nova began pressing down on Lapis's gem to shatter her. But then a spiked shield slashed his arm and got off of her.

 **Gien: What?**

They look on the otherside, Steven and Crystal Gems have returned.

 **Peridot: Guys!**

 **Lapis: ( smile) S-Steven...**

 **Acha: Ah! The Crystal Gems!**

 **Gien: Ah so you finally decided to show up.**

 **Steven: This ends now Gien. Leave our friends alone.**

 **Gien: And what makes you think you can stop me this time?**

Steven and the others formed their weapons. Gien looks a bit shocked.

 **Gien: You have new weapons?**

 **Amethyst: Yeah, Bomber the Lame couldn't even stop us.**

 **Gien: That incompetent fool!**

Steven tossed his spike shield at Gien which slashes his arm.

 **Gien: AAUURRGH!**

Gien let's Peridot go. She ran to get Lapis out of the battlefield and with the others. She tried to lift her up, but Lion came and offered the help. She put Lapis on his back.

 **Steven: Are you guys okay?**

 **Peridot: We got a bit beaten up, but I'm okay. Lapis?**

 **Lapis: I'm fine.**

 **Peridot: You did great.**

 **Lapis: Thanks.**

Lion nudges Peridot.

 **Peridot: Oh, you too Lion. You were also great.**

Lapis reaches her hand out to Steven

 **Lapis: Steven.**

 **Steven: Yes Lapis.**

Steven takes her hand

 **Lapis: Take him down for me.**

 **Steven: ( nod) I will.**

 **Pearl: You three get to safety, we'll handle this.**

Steven lets go and Peridot, Lapis and Lion got out of the way

 **Garnet: Gien, this is your last chance. Leave this planet or die.**

 **Gien: I will never surrender to you. Nova kill them!**

Nova nods and fires all weapons at them. Steven had his shield up, the fire power was becoming too much for him again. But this time Garnet helped him hold, so did Pearl, then Bismuth and finally Amethyst. Steven smiles for their gernerousity.

After Nova stops, Steven drops the shield. Garnet went up to him first and starting punching him, first twice across the face, once in the stomach and then uppercuts him which sends him falling onto his back. Gien is now astonished.

 **Acha: She-She just infilicted damage on him.**

 **Kocha: That's not good.**

 **Gien: ( in his mind) The power of the Geass Ore. It really has enhanced their weapons, surpassing the Space Titanium. No, I can't lose. I'm so close. ( speaks out loud) Nova, get up! Don't let them beat you like that!**

Nova gets back up, this time Pearl was next. He fired his drill maser cannon at her. Pearl jumped up and fired her lasers from her spear. Some of them miss, but most of them hit Nova. She lands in front of him and slashes him twice leaving cuts on his body. He tries to hit her with one of his hook hands, but she blocks it and the stabs him with spear. Nova falls to his knees, Pearl was about to finish him off, but he hits her which throws her to the side.

Nova gets back up to attack her. He lifts his hook up, but then Amethyst grabs it with her whip. She pulls him up and throws him onto the other side. Nova gets up to and fires bombs from shoulders. Amethst knocks them away from her with her whip and one of them hits Nova. Amethyst whipped him three times, this punctures some holes on Nova. Then she got out two of her whips and spin dashed, she was forming the violet fiery energy again and dashed at him. Nova tried firing more bombs and plasma laser eyes at her, but Amethyst dodged it all and finally hits him.

Nova is sent flying back. He was heavily damaged.

 **Gien: This is impossible. He's supposed to be invincable. Nova keep fighting!**

Nova got back up and this time Bismuth attacked him. She hammered his face three times. Nova was charging his plasma chest cannon on her.

 **Bismuth: Uh oh, please work.**

Nova fires his beam at Bismuth. But luckily she was not hurt and the armor protected her.

 **Bismuth:( sighs in relief) Ha ha.**

Bismuth formed her hands into pick axes and pierced through Nova's body. Nova knocked her to the ground. He was about to hit her with one of his hook hands, but then Steven tossed his spike shield at him, which cuts his hook hand clean off.

 **Gien: ( red eyes open) AH!**

Steven got his sword out and stabs Nova in one of the exposed areas on his back. Nova turned around and was about to use his plasma laser eye cannons at Steven, but Steven using his sword slashed Nova's eyes blinding him. Bismuth and Steven moved back as they watched Nova swinging his other hook hand around aimlessly.

 **Garnet: Let's finish this.**

 **Bismuth: That reminds me. Combine your weapons, I added something useful.**

They nodded and did so and new weapon appeared it was some kind of huge laser cannon. It had Steven's shield on top, Garnet's Gauntlets on the sides, Amethyst whip handle as the grip and Pearls point of the spear as the muzzle.

 **Gien: W-What is that?**

 **Bismuth: I call it the Crystal Cannon. Use this to finish off those uppercrusts.**

 **Steven: You ready to try this guys?**

 **Garnet: You know it.**

 **Pearl: I am.**

 **Amethyst: Oh this is going to be fun.**

They all placed their hands on top of it and aimed at Nova. The cannon began to charge.

 **Steven: Here we go.**

 **The four of them: Crystal Cannon, fire!**

The Crystal Cannon fired a long silver blue beam at Nova. The beam shoots right throught his body leaving a clean hole on him. Nova spazzes out as electricity comes out of him. He falls face on the ground and explodes.

 **Gien: NOOOO! Nova!**

 **Garnet: Gien!**

Everyone circled around him.

 **Acha: Oh dear, not good.**

 **Kocha: Not good.**

 **Acha: We are so slagged.**

 **Garnet: It's over Gien. You have lost.**

 **Gien: No, no, no! Don't think you've won because you destroyed Nova. As long as I am alive the Gara Droids will continue our invasion. We will meet again Crystal Gems.**

Gien teleports back to his ship.

 **Acha: My lord wait for me.**

Acha and Kocha teleports too.

With them gone for now. Everyone was able to celebrate their victory.

 **Pearl: ( laughing) I can't believe it. We did it!**

 **Steven: We were great.**

 **Garnet: We were awesome!**

 **Amethyst: We just took those Gara Droids to the scrap yard again.**

 **Bismuth: They really should of thought twice before taking on the Crystal Gems.**

 **Peridot: Steven!**

They looked and saw Peridot, Lapis and Lion running towards them.

 **Lapis: Are you guys okay?**

 **Garnet: We're fine, Nova is gone but Gien unfortunatly got away.**

 **Peridot: Hey we'll get him next time.**

 **Garnet: I know we will.**

 **Steven: Did you guys see us out there?**

 **Lapis: We did, I'm so proud of you Steven.**

 **Steven: Thanks but we should thank you, Peridot and Lion. We wouldn't have made it in time considering what we had to go through.**

 **Garnet: That's right. Beach City would have been destroyed if you two didn't stall him long enough. You put your lives at risk to save this town. We're forever in your debt.**

 **Peridot: Wow thanks.**

 **Lapis: Consider that we're even.**

 **Steven: ( tired) Yeah, go team...**

Steven falls on the ground.

 **All gems: Steven!**

They looked worried at first, but then they hear him snoring.

 **Garnet: ( sighs) He's just asleep.**

 **Pearl: Aw, staying up all night as finally caught up to him.**

Pearl picks him up.

 **Pearl: I'll take him to his room, he needs rest.**

Pearl goes back to the house and tucks Steven in. And places a kiss on his head.

 **Pearl:( in her mind) Rose. I wish you were here to see him. He's a beautiful child and I know he will make you proud. I will keep looking out for him and train him, for you, for him, and for me.**

Pearl quietly leaves his room and goes back with the others as Steven sleeps peacefully.

Meanwhile at Gien's Ship.

 **Gien: You incompetent, arrogant fool! We lost because you let them get away with the Geass Ores!**

 **Bomber: They tricked me into winning. I did everything I could.**

 **Gien: Well you didn't try hard enough. Now poor Nova is dead.**

 **Bomber: Poor Nova? He didn't even have a life spark, he was just a typical droid.**

 **Gien: He was my best creation! He didn't need a life spark or personality compenent. He was everything I needed.**

 **Bomber: Yeah was.**

 **Gien: Shut it!**

Gien fires his limb enhancer laser at Bomber and falls back.

 **Gien: You are to clean all of the spears for my soldiers as punishment.**

 **Bomber: What if I don't?**

A group of Gara Soldiers point their spears at Bomber.

 **Bomber: (to the soldiers) You will regret this.**

Bomber leaves.

 **Gien: And don't for get to clean them in the proper order. The shaft first and then the tip. Ugh, I can't believe this. I make the perfect Gara Droid a couple days ago and he is already destroyed.**

 **Acha: Please calm yourself my lord. You will get them soon.**

 **Kocha: Yeah real soon.**

 **Gien: I will Acha. The Crystal Gems won't last forever and I still want to know more on Steven. I think now is the time I contact an old friend from Homeworld.**

The End of Part 1

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I wanted to introduce the Crystal Gems upgrades differently and have Steven have an upgrade of his own. I hope you like the combined weapon idea I had in mind. To me this is the end of part 1 of the story if this was a season. But it's still continueing in the same story. Stay tuned for part 2 because I have a lot more in store. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	19. Too Short To Ride

**Chapter 19: Too Short To Ride**

* * *

It was a peaceful day at Beach City. It's been a week since Gien's last attack. The Crystal Gems went on a mission but because this one wasn't very complex and also because Steven had plans today, only Garnet, Pearl, Bismuth and Lapis went. Steven, Peridot and Amethyst stayed behind at the house.

Steven gives Peridot a present.

 **Steven: Special delivery!**

 **Peridot: Oh, wow thanks.**

Peridot opens it revealing to be a tablet, but was unsure of what it is.

 **Peridot: It's a...a rectangle.**

 **Steven: And a tablet.**

Steven turns it on for her.

 **Steven: My dad bought it, but he decided he didn't need it. He said something about oversaturation of media being a plague to one's mind, so I thought you might like it. Here**.

Peridot is awe-struck with the tablet as Steven demonstrates what it does.

 **Steven: You can use your fingers to work it.**

 **Peridot: Like my old finger screens!**

Peridot is scrolling through the content apps on the tablet.

 **Steven: But now you have the whole worldwide web to hang out on.**

 **Peridot: Worldwide? Ha! I had the ability to search and retrieve data from across multiple star systems.**

 **Steven: Hmm, impressive. But I can do you one better. TubeTube.**

Steven touches the TubeTube app icon and is directed to a cat video.

 **Peridot: Why was this documented?**

 **Steven : You can log your thoughts on the internet too. You just have to keep it under 140 characters.**

Peridot is awe-struck once more.

 **Peridot: That's so many people.**

 **Steven: I can make you an account so you can start logging as soon as you want.**

 **Peridot: (Chuckles) I really, really like this, but it's a shame it doesn't come attached to your body. (Gasps) Oh wait!**

Peridot runs to the storage inside the stairs and looks through it.

 **Steven: I'm gonna leave the profile stuff blank for you to fill in later. There.**

Peridot snatches the tablet out of Steven's hands.

 **Peridot: Gimme!**

Peridot puts tape on the back of the tablet.

 **Peridot: (Laughs) Behold! My innovation!**

Slow motion scene with Peridot showcasing her innovation.

 **Peridot: CHA-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-CHA-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha. Haaaaa!**

Puts tablet on tape and does various poses.

 **Peridot :Shing! Shing! Gwaaaaaaa! SHING, SHING! ... I've harnessed the power of your interlocking fabric strips.**

 **Steven: (Chuckles) Good thing I grew out of those shoes.**

 **Peridot: (Sigh) To have tech again. It feels good when everything is at your fingertips.**

Amethyst walks into the room.

 **Amethyst: Yo. You guys look like you're having fun.**

 **Peridot: Oh, Amethyst. (Shows innovation.) What do you think?**

 **Amethyst: You look like a square.**

 **Peridot: It's a rectangle.**

 **Amethyst: Heh, truth. Anyway, you two ready to go or what?**

 **Peridot: Go?**

 **Steven: Yeah. Amethyst and I were gonna go out, and we wanted you to come, too.**

 **Peridot: Hang out? Oh, yeah. That's a friend thing to do. So, where are we hanging out, friends?**

 **Steven: Only the best place on Beach City other than the Big Doughnut. Come on.**

They made their way out of the house.

 **Steven: I took Lapis about a month ago. I wanted her to come again, but she said she had to go help the others so I wanted to show you.**

 **Peridot: Okay then, lets go to this best place on Beach City.**

They walked throught the board walk, but they didn't know that they were being watched. They pass by someone sitting on a bench reading the newspaper but once they pass him, that person reveals to be Acha along with Kocha on his shoulder.

 **Acha: Ya hear that Kocha. The other Crystal Gems are on a mission leaving these three behind.**

 **Kocha: Let's go see where they're heading.**

 **Acha: Yes and then we attack.**

Acha and Kocha follow them. The trio then make it to their destination.

 **Steven: Ta-da! Welcome to Funland!**

 **Peridot: You brought me to a sign.**

 **Amethyst: Nah, nah. You got to go inside.**

The trio goes inside. Acha and Kocha were now outside the sign.

 **Kocha: What is this place? ( looks at the sign) Funland? What's so fun about this place?**

 **Acha: I don't know, but it does look cool. Let's go see.**

 **Kocha: Wait hold on.**

Kocha floats up and pulls Acha inside a porta potty.

 **Kocha: You can't go in there looking like this. We'll draw too much attention.**

 **Acha: Ah, you're right lassie. Let put on my disguise.**

Outside of the porta potty we see it glow from the inside and Acha emerges out in his human form. He had black hair and wore a blue collared shirt with black pants. He had glasses and pencil stache.

 **Kocha: There that's better.**

 **Acha: Why aren't you in a disguise?**

 **Kocha: I don't need to. People will think I'm a toy.**

 **Acha: Fine, let's just go.**

Acha and Kocha enter inside. Steven, Amethyst, and Peridot watch a roller coaster ride by with people screaming.

 **Peridot: A speed pattern transportation circuit.**

 **Steven: And a roller coaster.**

 **Amethyst: You've got to do the most fun thing in Funland first.**

 **Peridot: Hmm. Bold. Let's follow this logic!**

The three of them goes to the entrence of the ride where they meet Mr. Smiley.

 **Steven: Three please.**

 **Mr Smiley: Sure, but we got some new rules first.**

He pointed out to the height measurement sign. Steven and Amethyst weren't tall enough. Peridot goes up next, at first it seemed like she was tall, but Mr. Smiley wasn't so sure. He pushes down her hair, revealing that she was too short to ride. Peridot starts growling and screaming as she throws a temper tantrum.

 **Mr. Smiley: Ha-ha! Sorry, guys. Looks like this squad has some growing to do before you can ride.**

 **Peridot: I do not have to grow. This height is indicative of my rarity and importance. I demand entry, you CLOD!**

 **Mr. Smiley: (Clears throat) You kids want another lifetime ban?**

 **Steven: No thanks Mr. Smiley.**

 **Amethyst: Shorty Squad out.**

The three of them leave the area.

 **Amethyst: Well that stinks.**

 **Steven: (Sigh) We'll just have to maintain a healthy lifestyle in hopes we grow before the end of the season.**

 **Amethyst: (slaps forehead) Ugh. Of course. Let's just grow.**

Amethyst grows via shape-shifting.

 **Steven: (Gasps) Shape-shifting!**

Steven shape-shifts his legs to grow longer.

 **Steven: Come on Peridot.**

Peridot tries to shapeshift with them, but she couldn't

 **Steven: Uh, Peridot?**

Peridot keeps trying, but can't

 **Peridot: Uh, I... I must be a little rusty. Why don't you two just go?**

 **Steven: Aw, what?**

 **Peridot: What?**

 **Amethyst: You sure?**

 **Peridot: Sure I'm sure. I can just look up what a roller coaster feels like. Just hurry up and go so you can hurry up and come back.**

 **Amethyst: Oh, okay.**

The two of them get onto the roller coaster and Peridot just watches as they ride on it. Soon they got off and meets up with Peridot.

 **Amethyst: So good!**

 **Steven: What next? What next?**

 **Peridot: Yes, what next that doens't involve and height restriction.**

 **Amethyst: Uh, there.**

Meanwhile with Acha and Kocha.

 **Acha: I think I saw them go on this thing.**

Acha points to the roller coaster.

 **Acha: What is it?**

 **Kocha: It looks like somekind of transport device. You said you saw them go in there.**

 **Acha: Yes, lets see it.**

Acha and Kocha goes onto the roller coaster and go on one of the carts, Mr. Smiley goes to them.

 **Mr. Smiley: Hello sir. You might want to put your doll in the pouch if front of you.**

 **Kocha: What did you call me?**

 **Mr. Smiley: You might lose it during the ride if you don't.**

 **Acha: Oh okay. Thank you human.**

Mr. Smiley leaves.

 **Acha: In you go Kocha.**

 **Kocha: Don't you put me in there I want to see.**

 **Acha: But what if something happens to you.**

 **Kocha: Nothings going to happen.**

 **Acha: Oh alright.**

Acha places Kocha right next to him and the ride begins. As they went down the first drop it was so fast. Acha was enjoying it, but it flew Kocha out of her seat and out of the ride. She's flown into a trash can and the lid falls down trapping her.

 **Acha: Incredible. Humans have an amazing way of fun right Kocha? Kocha?**

Acha looks right next to him to see that Kocha is gone. He gets off the ride and starts looking for her.

 **Acha: Kocha! Oh no uh, Kocha! Kocha!**

Acha passes by the trash can that Kocha was trapped in, but didn't hear her.

 **Kocha: Acha! I'm in here. Acha, Acha!**

Meanwhile at the House of Mirrors, Steven and Amethyst started messing around with the illusion of the mirrors with shape shifting. Peridot wasn't very amused.

 **Amethyst: Ha, this place is fun.**

 **Steven: Yeah! It totally does live up to its name!**

Peridot Googles "am I having fun?" which pops up the definition widget for "fun" and then sighs.

 **Amethyst: Let's see who can eat the most chili dogs before we go on the Tilt-a-Whirl.**

Peridot stops when she noticed the prizes on the game " Ring some Lose some." They were steriotypical little green alien plushes with a bow tie and a top hat. For some reason it reminded her of herself.

 **Peridot: (Gasps) Steven, Amethyst! Look at this being! Its large head, swollen with thoughts! Those compassionate eyes. It understands. I need it. NOW!**

 **Steven: Peridot, that's a prize. You have to win it first.**

Steven rings the bell, which calls Mr. Smiley as he runs towards the booth.

 **Mr. Smiley: Hey there Steven.**

 **Steven: Mr. Smiley, you're working the ring toss, too?**

 **Mr. Smiley: Yeah. You can say we're a little "fun-derstaffed."**

 **Steven: (Chuckles) I get it.**

 **Mr. Smiley: I'm glad you seeing the humor in it Steven, because I haven't seen a bed in six days!**

 **Steven: Oh. (Chuckles nervously)**

Peridot grabs a ring and throws it at the bottles, but misses and hits something else.

 **Peridot: I win!**

 **Steven: Um, well...**

 **Amethyst: You have to land the rings first, broski! Shorty Squad throw!**

The trio tries to throw the rings into the bottles, but no luck.

 **Amethyst: Okay last chance. We got this.**

The three of them throw their last rings, but miss.

 **Three of them: uuuoorrggh!**

 **Amethyst: This biz is rigged!**

 **Peridot: I didn't save Earth for this.**

 **Steven: Sorry Peridot.**

 **Amethyst: Hmm. No. We're gonna get you that prize. Hey Mr. Smiley, is that Onion trying to light the roller coaster on fire?**

 **Mr. Smiley: I'm not falling for that one again. Oh!**

He see's from the distance people screaming as Onion was holding two cotton candy torches as he was about to se the roller coaster on fire...again. Mr. Smiley runs to stop him.

 **Mr. Smiley: NO! I'm still paying off the last lawsuit!**

 **Amethyst: Huh, neat.**

Amethsyt takes the last ring and extends her arm and places the ring on a bottle.

 **Amethyst: Now we wait.**

Mr Smiley runs up to Onion still holding the torches.

 **Mr. Smiley: No come one please! Don't do this again!**

Onion goes closer to the roller coaster.

 **Mr. Smiley: No, no, no please. How about we trade?**

Onion stops to look at him.

 **Mr. Smiley: I'll give unlimited access to Funland.**

Onion is not satisfied and goes closer to the roller coaster.

 **Mr. Smiley: Wait! Uh I'll give you 50 bucks.**

Onion is nods his head horizontally and goes closer.

 **Mr. Smiley: Come on! Do you like my watch? It's gold.**

Onion is still not satisfied. Mr. Smiley walks back trying to think, when he accidentally knocked down the trash can Kocha was trapped in.

 **Kocha: ( gasps) Oh, finally out.**

Mr. Smiley picks up Kocha and offers her to Onion.

 **Mr. Smiley: How about this little robot toy?**

 **Kocha: Wait what?**

 **Mr. Smiley: I never heard of a toy that talks like this before.**

 **Kocha: Yeah I'm a rare varrient. Screw you human!**

 **Mr. Smiley: So how about it?**

Onion takes a moment and agrees. He blows out the torches and takes Kocha from Mr. Smiley and runs out of Funland.

 **Kocha: Hey put me down! Where are you taking me? Acha! Acha!**

Acha hears Kocha's screams.

 **Acha: Kocha? Where are you?**

 **Kocha: Acha!**

Acha turns around and see's Onion running off with Kocha.

 **Acha: Ah! Hold on Kocha, Acha is coming!**

Acha chases after Onion and as runs he morphs back into his original form. Mr Smiley returns to the booth, but didn't see them cheating.

 **Mr. Smiley: All this running around and I'm not even in a union.**

 **Amethyst: Yo Mr. S. While you were gone, Peri got a ring.**

 **Peridot: I did?**

 **Amethyst: ( whispers) We're lying.**

 **Peridot: Oh, uh, yes, I did land the ring. I also do not steal Steven's cloths when he's not looking.**

 **Steven: What?**

 **Mr Smiley: Would you look at that. And I thought this thing was rigged. Here you are kid.**

Peridot closes her eyes and opens her arms for the alien plush, but when she opens her eyes again she looks and see's she only got tiny alien toy that you put on your finger.

 **Mr. Smiley: It's a little sister.( laughs)**

 **Peridot: Um, excuse me but you're wrong. I'm supposed to win that one.**

 **Mr. Smiley: You mean the big guy? Sorry, but that's ten rings.**

Peridot looks down in dissapointment.

Later they sat down on the bench, Steven and Amethyst were having corn dogs while Peridot looked more on her tablet.

 **Steven: That toy you won is really cool Peridot.**

 **Peridot: You mean that Amethyst won, with shapeshifting. Maybe they should call it shapeshift land. Because it's the land where you go to shapeshift.**

 **Amethyst: What's wrong with shapeshifting bro?**

 **Peridot: You mean besides being an insult to your intended form?**

 **Amethyst: Okay, what's really wrong with it?**

 **Peridot: I can't do it...at all.**

 **Steven: Well, we can help you try.**

 **Peridot: What?**

 **Steven: I didn't ever think I could use my powers, either, but then the Gems helped me out. We can help you, too.**

 **Amethyst: Yeah man. We'll give you the shapeshifting lowdown.**

Amethyst gives Peridot a noogie.

 **Amethyst: Shorty Squad style.**

On the beach Steven and Amethyst tried to show Peridot how to shapeshift. They were demonstrating simple ways like trying to extend their tounge. Peridot tried to mimic it, but couldn't.

Then they tried shape shifting into cats. Amethyst turns into a cat and Steven turned one of his fingers into a cat finger, but quickly dunked it in water not wanting to go through that experience again.

Then Amethyst turned into a ball and Steven extends his arms to catch Amethyst. Steven throws Amethyst onto the ground to make them bounce at Peridot. Peridot fails to catch Amethyst and gets a direct hit in the face which leaves her laying on the ground face first.

 **Amethyst: Uh, okay. Maybe we just have to activate it manually. You grab her feet. I'll grab the arms.**

 **Steven: Okay.**

 **Amethyst: Ready? Pull.**

Steven and Amethyst start pulling Peridot. Peridot is in pain from the pulling.

 **Peridot: Ow.**

 **Steven: Is it working?**

 **Peridot: Ow.**

 **Amethyst: I think so. Pull harder!**

 **Peridot: Ow.**

 **Steven: I think I just heard a crack.**

 **Peridot: Ow.**

 **Amethyst: That's her powers opening, Steven.**

 **Peridot: Ow, ow, ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! Drop me now!**

Amethyst and Steven drop Peridot on the ground.

 **Peridot: This isn't going to work.**

 **Steven: Maybe if we keep trying...**

 **Peridot: No.**

Peridot moves away and sits down.

 **Peridot: My lack of skill is an objective fact. I'm just a clone of Gien. He made me how I'm supposed to be. Even if I wasn't, Homeworld doesn't have the resourses to make gems like they used to. That's why they gave Gien the approval to make the Gara Droids and why they give era 2 Peridots technilogical enhancements, because we don't have powers. And because of this, I couldn't even save Lapis from Nova or stop Gien last week.**

Amethyst walks up to her.

 **Amethyst: Per, I'm gonna be really real with you for a sec. This whole time we've been here, you've just been focusing on what you can't do. There are many things you can do. You're really smart and Lapis told us about those attack drones you made to help. You did what you could. Of course you're not having any fun. You think that all you are is who you could be, but we don't hang out with you because of who you could be. We like you.**

Peridot ignores Amethyst and continues using her tablet.

 **Amethyst: I know you just heard me.**

Peridot continues the act. Showing frustration, she types numerous clods on her comment.

 **Amethyst: Stop playing with that thing.**

Peridot still ignores.

 **Amethyst: Urgh! Give me that!**

 **Peridot: No!**

Amethyst takes Peridot's tablet and the two of them pull on each end like a tug of war.

 **Amethyst: You don't need it.**

 **Peridot: You don't know that.**

 **Amethyst: Yes I do!**

Amethyst now has the tablet and throws it into the ocean.

 **Peridot: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! No! It's all that I am!**

Peridot reaches out for her tablet and that's when she realized her power.

 **Steven:( stars in his eyes) Peridot...metal powers!**

Amethyst was amazed that this was not what she had in mind, but was still proud of Peridot. Peridot couldn't believe that she had the ability to control metal.

 **Amethyst: Dude, awesome. You didn't know you had this?**

 **Peridot: Gien never told me about this.**

Peridot tries to bring the tablet back to her.

 **Steven: Do you know what this means? You can open really tight jars. You can remove staples without a staple remover. Or open the doors without touching them after you was your hands.**

 **Peridot: No, I know exactly what I can do.**

 **Amethyst: Help us fight the Gara Droids and get back at Gien for numerous times he tried to kill us and lying to you about not having any powers?**

 **Peridot: That and something else.**

They went back to the ring some lose some game at Funland and since the rings were made out of metal she was able to manipulate them. Mr Smiley was fell asleep since she took a while. But finally Peridot got the last ring on the bottle.

 **Peridot: ( ring the bell) Ten! That's ten!**

Mr. Smiley wakes up.

 **Mr. Smiley: Wah! That's ten alright. Looks like you won fair and square. Or fair and triangle, becuase you head looks like a triangle.( laughs ) Here you go kid.**

Mr. Smiley gives Peridot the alien plush and she hugs it when she got it.

 **Steven: You did it Peridot.**

 **Amethyst: You deserved it Per.**

 **Peridot: Thank you Amethyst.**

 **Amethyst: ( rubbing the back of her head and frowns) Listen I'm sorry for throwing your tablet. I didn't mean to be cruel, I just thought if something you loved was threatned your powers would activate. I was actually expecting you to shapeshift your arms, but this was even better. I know it wasn't the best plan I had.**

 **Peridot: No it wasn't. But it works and I should thank you for it.**

Peridot hugs Amethyst. Amethyst hugs her and then breaks free to places and arm around her shoulder.

 **Amethyst: Give it up for P-Pod!**

 **Peridot: No, give it up for the Shorty Squad.**

Meanwhile, Onion takes Kocha to his house and enters through the garage.

 **Kocha: Put me down already! Where are we? And why are there portraits of the Amethyst all over the place?**

Onion straps her down on a table. Then he goes to get something from the cabinet.

 **Kocha: What are you doing?**

Onion takes out what appeared to be a headless robot toy. He points at Kocha and then points back at his figure.

 **Kocha: What? You're going to put my head onto that?**

Onion nods.

 **Kocha: Come on. You don't want to do that. I'm a rare varrient, remember?**

Onion nods but proceeds to remove Kocha's head. He tried pulling it off, but can't.

 **Kocha: Ha, nice try. But it's going to take more than pulling my head.**

Onion goes throug the cabinet again, this time taking out an electric buzz saw.

 **Kocha: Me and my big mouth.**

Onion plugs it in and turns it on. He walks towards Kocha and slowly lowers the buzz saw to her neck.

 **Kocha: No, no, no, no! Don't do this! Stop it! Stop it! Help! Acha! Acha! Help! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

Acha comes in and quickly unplugs the buzz saw. Onion turns around to see him. Acha get's Kocha off the table.

 **Acha: Are you alright?**

 **Kocha: That kid is a freaking phsychopath! He was going to saw my head off and put it on this toy of his!**

 **Acha: This little guy?**

 **Kocha: Yes!**

 **Acha: How dare you mess with us human? We are the prime elites of the Gara Droids and by the order of Lord Gien I...**

Before Acha could finish they heard another voice enter the room.

 **Vidallia:( with a shotgun) What is going on in here?**

 **Acha: Ah!**

Onion runs over to her goes behind her.

 **Vidallia: What did you do to my son?**

 **Acha: Nothing.**

Onion speaks to Vidallia.

 **Onion: Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma.**

Vidallia turns to Acha angry at him.

 **Vidallia: You were harrasing my son?**

 **Acha: No, no, no, no, no! He was harrassing us.**

 **Vidallia: Don't lie to me! That's what creeps like you always say.**

 **Acha: Human I can assure you that we...**

Acha walks towards her, but then Vidallia pulled the trigger and shot Acha. He was still alive, but had a hole on his chest.

 **Acha: Ow! Oh that hurts so bad.**

 **Vidallia: Eat lead creepazoid!**

The scene cuts to outside of the house and four gunshots are heard. Acha and Kocha are running out of Onion's house.

 **Acha and Kocha: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

 **Vidallia: Come here again and I'll put one through your head!**

Acha and Kocha ran away and hid in an alley. Acha had gunshot holes all over his body.

 **Kocha: These humans are insane.**

 **Acha: This is what these Crystal Gems are protecting? What is wrong with them. They chose this over what we have back on Homeworld? ( overly dramatic) This place is a mad house. A MAD HOUSE!**

 **Kocha: You finished?**

 **Acha: Pretty much. Let's just get back to base I really need repairs.**

Acha and Kocha teleport back to base for repairs.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Sorry I took a bit for Peridot's powers to come, but I was waiting for the right time to do it here. Next will be the arc of the story. Special thanks to Lady Shadow92 for some of the ideas. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	20. Falling Apart Part 1

**Chapter 20: Falling Apart Part 1**

 **Enter Viggo Stryker**

* * *

Steven and the Crystal Gems were in the strawberry battlefield. They were just finishing a mission on capturing another corrupted gem.

 **Garnet: ( bubbling the gem) That's another one down. Let's head back.**

They were heading back to the warp pad, but they didn't know that Bomber the Great, Acha and Kocha were behind them on top of the floating platforms, with an atomic gattling gun. Acha was aiming it at them while Bomber directed him.

 **Bomber: Alright, alright a little more to the left.**

 **Acha: Is the ammunition in Kocha?**

 **Kocha: I just put it in there.**

 **Bomber: Steady, steady. Hold it. Aim. Fire.**

Acha fires the gattling gun at them and it appeared they were hit by the blasts.

 **Bomber: HA HA! We got them!**

 **Acha: Did I do it? Did I do it?**

The smoke cleared up, but then they saw Steven with his shield up.

 **Bomber: What? How did you know...when did you...?**

 **Garnet: Nice try Bomber. But it's going to take more than sneak attacks to beat us.**

 **Peridot: Honestly a pebble could think better than you Bomber the Clod.**

 **Amethyst: The clod? I've been calling him the lame.**

 **Peridot: No, no how about this?**

 **Peridot and Amethyst: Bomber the Lamest Clod!**

 **Bomber: Enough! ( pushes Acha to shoot again) Fire!**

However Acha loses control of the gun and shoots aimlessly all over the place. Bomber and Kocha duck and covers while the others head back to the warp pad without harm.

 **Bomber: Morons! I'm surrounded by morons!**

 **Acha: How do you stop this thing?**

One hour later.

The three of them return to Gien as he was working on some kind of portal.

 **Gien: So, you failed to destroy the Crystal gems, again.**

 **Bomber: We could have gotten them if Acha just held on to the atomic gattling gun tight.**

 **Acha: I said I was sorry. They still would have gotten away.**

 **Bomber: Do you want me to use your head as target practice again?**

 **Gien: Enough you two. As soon as I get the space bridge finished, the better it will be for us to transport from here to Homeworld.**

Kocha recieves an internal message.

Kocha incoming message from Yellow Diamond.

 **Gien: ( groans) Answer it.**

Kocha projects a holographic message from Yellow Diamond.

 **Gien: My Diamond, what seems to be the problem?**

 **Yellow Diamond: I am here to notify you that the space bridge on Homeworld is finished and I want to make sure you have yours set.**

 **Gien: Just adding the finishing touchs.**

 **Yellow Diamond: I see. I was told that you need extra assistance with you mission.**

 **Gien: It seems I have underestimated what these Crystal Gems were capable of.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Yes I learned that when you wasted our precious Space Titanium on your worthless droid.**

Gien balls his fist, but remained casual.

 **Gien: My apologies on that. I was so sure Nova would have won. Is Viggo there?**

 **Yellow Diamond: He just returned from conquereing a planet for us two days ago. Why?**

 **Gien: I need his help. My normal elites are not enough and having his strategic help will take us to the road of victory. He's my best and trusted elite.**

 **Yellow Diamond: First you asked me to ship you Space Titanium and after that failed, now you want me to send Viggo? I'm starting to question your plans Gien.**

 **Gien: Please my Diamond I am doing this for you. Don't you want to avenge poor Pink Diamond?**

 **Yellow Diamond: Stay out of my mind Gien! I am sending Viggo as soon as your done with the space bridge. Over and out.**

Transmission end.

 **Gien: ( silent chuckles) Excellent, Viggo will help us win for sure. Everyone get the place ready, Viggo is coming.**

 **Acha: Viggo Stryker?**

 **Kocha: The second in command of the Gara Droids has returned?**

 **Bomber: Oh no, not him. We are not getting him involved in this.**

 **Gien: Too late, he's already making preparations to come here. Now clean up the base.**

About half an hour later, the space bridge was complete.

 **Acha: Oh, the space bridge. Is it finished my lord?**

 **Gien: It is Acha. I am activating it now.**

Gien turns on the space bridge and a portal opens.

 **Kocha:( excited) Oh, here he comes.**

They watched as a figure enters throught it and came to there side. He was a tall, slender looking droid about a few inches taller than Bomber. He wore a black tailcoat with three large gold shank buttons. He also a white shirt inside the coat along with black pants and shoes. His actual body was snow white, his hands were exposed white along with his neck and head. He had a white face with yellow eyes and a face plate, but his head was a blue chrome see through dome, exposing his robotic top part of his head a had two spikes on the left and right sides.

 **Viggo: Greetings Gien. You're second in command of the Gara Droids, Viggo Stryker has arrived.**

 **Acha: Ah, Viggo Stryker it's been so long, we missed you since you left.**

 **Kocha: So long.**

 **Bomber: Not long enough.**

 **Gien: Welcome back old friend. How did conquereing the planet Zafron go?**

 **Viggo: Everything as I planned. Oh sure the inhabitants tried to fight back, but they were no match more me and my army. But enought about me. What is it that you called me for old friend?**

 **Gien: I have called you here to help me deal with these Crystal Gems here on Earth.**

 **Viggo: They Crystal Gems? Ah yes I have read on them and the Rebellion that occured. I thought they were all destroyed by the Diamonds over 5,300 years ago.**

 **Gien: Not all of them, a handful of them survived and my old apprentice Peridot turned on me.**

 **Viggo: What? After everything the two of you went through, she abondons you to stay on this rock?**

 **Gien: Yes. My past attacks have failed. I called you here because no one is better with strategies than you are.**

 **Viggo: You've called for the right droid for the job. I will do anything of you one true master. But before we begin I must know who these Crystal Gems are.**

 **Gien: Of course. Acha**.

Acha turns on the monitor to show clips of the Crystal Gems of their battles and casual lives that they recorded.

 **Viggo: I'm going to need some time to examine this.**

 **Gien: Of course. We'll leave you alone.**

They exit the room to let Viggo examine the footage.

 **Bomber: Gien, why do we need this guy's to help? I have everything under control here.**

 **Gien: You have everything under control? Like how you couldn't stop them when you were sent to get the Geass Ores or today with the atomic gattling gun?**

 **Bomber: Some failures are to be expected.**

 **Gien: But we need someone more...experienced.**

 **Bomber: I am not experienced?**

 **Gien: Just behave yourself and you are to do whatever Viggo says as well.**

In an hour, Viggo calls Gien and the others back in the room.

 **Viggo: I took the time examing them. I now know what to expect from these gems. But who is the human boy and why does he have what looks like Rose Quartz power?**

 **Gien: I forgot to tell you. His name is Steven. Supposodly he is the son of their former leader Rose Quartz.**

 **Viggo: A gem hybrid? I didn't think it was possible.**

 **Gien: And now he has her powers. You can do whatever you want with the other gems, but the boy and Peridot I want them alive for me.**

 **Viggo: Of course.**

 **Gien: Now then, do you have a plan yet?**

 **Viggo: As a matter of fact I do. They seem to rely heavily on team work. So the best idea is to ruin it and make them distrust and maybe hate each other.**

 **Bomber: And how do you suppose we do that?**

 **Viggo: Have you forgotton Bomber the Great that you are also talking to a shapeshifting droid?**

Viggo transforms into Gien. He looked exactly like him and even has his voice.

 **Gien: Hmm, who's that handsome devil?**

 **Fake Gien: You see? With this I will ruin their friendship and they won't be able to rely on each other. I'll keep doing this until they disband the team.**

 **Gien: You know what? I like it. It's clean, simple and to the point. Viggo I trust this mission to you. Make your master proud. ( red eyes open) Hahahahahahahahah!**

Viggo turns back to his old self.

 **Viggo: As you command one true master.**

At the Temple, everyone was doing their own thing. Steven was showing Lapis and Peridot how to play Mario Party, Pearl was washing the dishes, Garnet was in her room and Bismuth was the forge. Amethyst was on the beach training. Viggo was outside, he took the form of a hawk and listened so he could record their voices when he shapeshifts into them.

In the house.

 **Steven: Okay time for a mini game.**

 **Peridot: What do we do here?**

 **Steven: Okay the game is "Shy Guy Says". Just press the A and B buttons when the shy guy pirate shows the flag with the icon.**

 **Lapis: Sounds simple enough.**

 **Peridot: Alright I'm ready.**

They began the game and it started simple at first. But soon the shy guy rose two flags and then set the other one down leaving the B flag up. Steven and Lapis hit B while Peridot hit A and lost.

 **Peridot: Hey what the? That stupid clod rose two flags and tricked me!**

 **Steven: Oh yeah... I forgot to mention that he will do that later.**

Peridot starts screaming and throwing a fit.

 **Pearl: Are you kids playing nice up there?**

 **Peridot: Excuse me, I am not a kid.**

 **Lapis: Well you are certainly acting like one.**

 **Peridot: Not helping Lazuli.**

Viggo sets his attention now at Amethyst. He flew down and took the form of Pearl. Now that he knew what she sounded like, he could mimic her voice. He walked up towards her. Amethyst had her upgrade weapons out and was testing more on its power by hitting large rocks. Then she heard foot steps and saw Fake Pearl walking towards her.

 **Amethsyt: Oh hey P what's up?**

 **Fake Pearl: Oh look, the little runt is actually trying to train.**

Amethyst stops what she's doing and faces Pearl.

 **Amethyst: What did you call me?**

 **Fake Pearl: Oh I'm sorry Amethyst, is runt too nice of a word? How about defective? Look at you so small and weak. No wonder you have to shapeshift so often to look good. You would have been shattered otherwise.**

 **Amethyst: ( angry) Hey watch your mouth! I am a capable fighter just like you!**

 **Fake Pearl: Oh did I make the wittle wunt angwy? What are you going to do, hide behind Garnet or go cry to Steven again? Don't yo see? Rose only took you in because she felt sorry for you. I told her to just shatter you, that way we would be putting you out of your misery. But Rose thought she could help you. Boy, was she wrong.**

 **Amethyst: That's it!**

Amethyst out of anger attacks her. Fake Pearl smiles and dodges her attacks, eventually having Amethyst twisted in her own whip

 **Amethyst: Why you... when I get out of here, I'll...**

 **Fake Pearl: You'll do what? Run to Garnet again, " Oh Garnet Pearl is being too mean to me again." "Oh Steven even you surpass me in every way, please protect me from Pearl, boo hoo." Face it Amethyst you are beyond saving, and to let you in on a little secret, the real reason Rose had Steven was so that she could leave and never have to deal with your whining again.**

 **Amethyst:( tearing up) Shut up. Shut up!**

 **Fake Pearl: Now if you excuse me I have more important things to deal with than you.**

Fake Pearl leaves and hides somewhere and morphs back into his normal self.

 **Viggo: Ha,ha, ha! Now let us see what happens now.**

He watched Amethyst break free and march up to the house. Viggo took the form of a house fly and followed her in. Amethyst went up to Pearl who was washing the dishes and knocked the plate she was scrubbing out of her hand and breaks on the floor.

 **Pearl: Amethyst, what was that for?**

 **Amethyst: You think you can just insult me like that and leave?**

 **Pearl: What are you talking about?**

Steven, Peridot and Lapis watched from his room.

 **Amethyst: Don't play dumb with me. You were just outside calling me a runt and insulting me about my relationship with Rose.**

 **Pearl: I was not. I was here washing dishes.**

 **Amethyst: You think just because you had a close relationship with her means that you can bully others who weren't with her as long and think it would be fine and make them cry? Well I am not crying this time.**

 **Pearl: I never said that to you.**

 **Amethyst: Unless you don't want me to pulverize you, apologize right now.**

 **Pearl: Apologize for what?**

Garnet exits her room and see's this.

 **Garnet: What is going on here?**

 **Amethyst: Pearl just insulted me outside five minutes ago by calling me a weak runt and was bullying me outside.**

 **Garnet: Is this true Pearl?**

(They began arguing and screaming at each other during their sentences.)

 **Pearl: No, I was here.**

 **Amethyst: You liar!**

 **Pearl: I am not lying I was washing the dishes!**

 **Amethyst: Liar!**

 **Pearl: You broke one of them now I have to clean it up!**

 **Garnet: Okay enough you two. Steven you were here. Was Pearl outside bullying Amethyst?**

 **Steven: I mean I could have sworn Pearl was here the whole time. I mean I was busy playing with Peridot and Lapis, so I can't really say for sure.**

 **Pearl: You see I was here.**

 **Amethyst: He said he could have sworn you were here. Since he's not entirely sure, that means you came out being a jerk!**

 **Garnet: Amethyst calm down.**

 **Amethyst: You weren't there Garnet.**

 **Garnet: No, but I am trying to keep the peace here.**

 **Amethyst: Oh I see you're on her side.**

 **Garnet: I didn't say that.**

 **Amethyst: Fine be that way!**

Amethyst marches to her room. Viggo in fly form followed her to her room. Bismuth warps back in the house.

 **Bismuth: Oh hey Amethyst whats up?**

Amethyst didn't say anything and walked past her.

 **Bismuth: Whats with her?**

In Amethysts room.

 **Amethyst: Stupid Pearl. Trying insult me and now trying to make me look bad. I can't believe her. She is so going to get it.**

She sat down on an old chair with her hair covering her face. She was crying a bit, thinking on what she thought Pearl said to her.

Viggo noticed the waterfall that ended in her room. He flew up to it and made it to Pearl's room. He lands on the main platform and morphs back into his normal self.

 **Viggo: ( silent chuckle) That's one down. What else is there to do here?**

He looks around for a moment until he steps on something which summons Pearl's collection of swords.

 **Viggo: Oh, this must be the collection of swords used by the renegade Pearl. Well, lets see what happens if someone breaks her things.**

Viggo took out his weapon which was a whip, except it could form electricity around it. And so he began to destroy Pearl's sword collection.

Meanwhile back in the house.

 **Garnet: And you swear that you didn't antagonize Amethyst.**

 **Pearl: I swear on my life Garnet. I would never be rude to her like that.**

 **Steven: Then what happened right there?**

 **Garnet: I don't know. But we'll talk to her later.**

 **Pearl: Yes later. I need a moment in my room.**

Pearl heads to her room. Back inside her room, Viggo just broke her last sword in half.

 **Viggo: Now hopefully she will blame this on the Amethyst.**

The he noticed the temple door opening.

 **Viggo: Perfect timing.**

Viggo shapeshifts into Amethyst quickly as Pearl enters and notices him as her.

 **Pearl: Amethyst is that you up there?**

Pearl make her way onto the platform.

 **Pearl: Amethyst I just want to know...**

But then she gasped when she saw her sword collection destroyed. She went down on her knees and tried to pick up the pieces and put them back. She got back up to talk to Viggo as Amethyst.

 **Pearl: Amethyst, what have you done?**

 **Fake Amethyst: What does it look like? I destroyed your collection of swords.**

 **Pearl: Why? I would never have done this to you if I held a grudge.**

 **Fake Amethyst: Oh what are you going to do about it? Nothing, because that's what you are.**

 **Pearl: What is wrong with you today? What have I done to you to make you do this?**

 **Fake Amethyst: What's the big deal you don't even use these anymore.**

 **Pearl: No, but these were swords that I fought during the rebellion with Rose.**

 **Fake Amethyst: Oh there you go again, talking about your old great leader. Praising her like you're her favorite. You want to know a little something? She told me right before she died that the reason she left was becasue to get away from you.**

 **Pearl: What?**

 **Fake Amethsyt: She told me how you were just annoying her and she just couldn't stand you anymore.**

 **Pearl: ( tears in her eyes) No that's not true.**

 **Fake Amethsyt: Why are you crying then? Don't you see Pearl, she never loved you. You always act like your perfect, but you're not. You're just a Pearl. A useless, expandable, lost and defected Pearl.**

 **Pearl: Stop!**

Pearl was starting to cry. She wasn't paying attention when Viggo pushed her off the platform. She landed at the bottom.

 **Pearl: Amethyst, you've gone too far!**

 **Fake Amethyst: Well later Pearl, I got more important things to do.**

Viggo jumps down to where Amethyst's room was. Pearl got up and went down there. But that's what he wanted her to do. He transformed into a bat and hid quikcly in a dark area and watched as Pearl jumped down to Amethyst's room.

 **Viggo: Hahahaha, this is going to be interesting.**

Viggo flew down to watch Pearl confront Amethyst. Pearl went up to Amethyst who still had her hair covering her face. Pearl formed her spear and cut off the legs of the chair she was sitting on and fell.

 **Amethyst: Hey can't you see I'm trying to spend some time alone here?**

 **Pearl: Oh so now you want to be alone after you destroyed my sword collection.**

 **Amethyst: What are you talking about? I was here this whole time.**

 **Pearl: Oh I see what's going on here. You wanted to get back at me for what you think I said which I didn't. You just want to make me feel bad.**

 **Amethyst: No I didn't!**

 **Pearl: Stop lying to me! You were just up there in my room.**

 **Amethyst: You stop lying!**

 **Pearl: Oh! You know after everything we went through I thought despite your reckless behavior you were truly a great friend. But I guess I was wrong. You really are a mistake!**

Amethyst was looked hurt after hearing that.

 **Amethyst: You want to know something. I once saw you as the second biggest nerd in this team, but you were still cool and I thougt you were a good friend. But you want to know what you are? A selfish, salty, and self absorbed jerk who acts like she was Rose's favorite. And if you think I'm a mistake, then this mistake should just leave!**

 **Pearl: Fine!**

 **Amethyst: Fine!**

Amethyst exits out her room and Pearl follows her. Viggo in bat form exits with them, but nobody saw him.

 **Garnet: Now what's wrong?**

 **Amethyst: I'm done with this team Garnet! I'm leaving.**

 **Steven: What? Amethyst what are you saying?**

 **Bismuth: Hold on. Let's not do anything hasty. Let's talk first.**

 **Amethyst: There is no point in talking. I'm clearly not welcomed here, so I'm just going back where I came from and away from her.**

 **Pearl: Perfect!**

 **Amethyst: Pitch perfect!**

 **Pearl: Go ahead! We don't need you!**

Amethyst gets on the warp pad and leaves. Everyone was shocked by this except Pearl.

 **Garnet: What did you do Pearl?**

 **Pearl: Nothing. She broke into my room and destroyed my sword collection then said nasty things to me. I went down to her room to give her a piece of my mind and she lies to me again.**

 **Garnet: Pearl, I'm starting to question about this. Are you really telling the truth?**

 **Pearl: I am Garnet. You know me better than that.**

 **Bismuth: But what about Amethyst? Is she serious?**

 **Steven: I think you should go apologize to her. I mean she looked hurt when she left.**

 **Pearl: I'm sorry everyone but that's not happening. I'm the one who's hurt. She destroyed my stuff and insulted me. I didn't tell her to leave, she chose to. I don't care if she doesn't come back. I am done with her.**

Pearl goes outside with tears in her eyes to get some air leaving everyone else behind.

 **Bismuth: Well that went horrible.**

 **Steven: What is going on Garnet?**

 **Garnet: I don't know Steven. Something is not right with those two.**

 **Steven: Is Amethyst coming back? Do you see her coming back.**

 **Garnet: I hope so. I do see some possibilities of her coming back, but there are some she doesn't. It's up to her now.**

 **Steven: ( sighs) I guess it is.**

Steven sadly went back up stairs with Peridot and Lapis.

 **Peridot: I think we better go Lapis.**

 **Lapis: We'll see you tomorrow Steven.**

 **Steven: ( sad) Bye guys.**

 **Lapis: ( hands on his shoulders) I'm sure everything will be okay.**

 **Peridot: ( pats his back) Hang in there Steven.**

 **Steven: Okay guys.**

Peridot and Lapis leaves the house. Viggo went through a window unseen and was back outside in normal form.

 **Viggo: That will be all for today. Wait til Lord Gien heres this.**

Viggo teleports back to base to meet Gien.

 **Viggo: My lord. I have returned from my mission.**

 **Gien: Excellent job Viggo! I saw everything. You really ruined the Pearl and Amethyst's relationship.**

 **Acha: I agree that was some fine acting.**

 **Kocha: Acadamy award right there people.**

 **Bomber: But why did you stop? You could have done more.**

 **Viggo: I could have, but it would be too suspicious if I did it all at once. It would be best to continue another day. After all, you can not rush perfection.**

 **Gien: You a have point there very good point. But now that one of them has quit, their friendship is starting to deteriate. Soon they won't be able to trust each other anymore and will all split up.**

 **Bomber: So do we attack now?**

 **Viggo: Not yet, just wait a little longer. Now I have to deal with the fusion and the Bismuth. Then the boy will be next.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's note: That's it for this chapter. This is the introduction to my new character Viggo Stryker. I hope you will find him interesting. This was originally going to be one whole story, but considering the time it's taking, the pacing and what I'm making up, I decided to make it a two part. Will the Crystal Gems friendship really be ruined? Find out next time. Special thanks to Lady Shadow92 for helping me with this chapter. If you liked this chapter, be sure to follow, favorite and review. Thank you and until next time.**


	21. Falling Apart Part 2

**Chapter 21: Falling Apart Part 2**

* * *

 **Steven: ( calling out) Amethyst! Amethyst!**

Steven was in the Kindergarten. It's been four days since Amethyst left the team after she and Pearl fought. The two of them refused to see each other. So while everyone else was on a mission, he went to go talk to her.

 **Steven: Amethyst where are you?**

Steven soon came across the hole she came out of and looked inside to see Amethyst. She was facing the opposite direction, not making any eye contact with him.

 **Steven: Amethyst.**

 **Amethyst: Oh hey...what are you doing here?**

 **Steven: It's been four days. Why haven't you come back?**

 **Amethyst: I told you I quite the team.**

 **Steven: You can't quit. We need you.**

 **Amethyst: No you don't.**

 **Steven: Listen, I don't know exactly what happened between you and Pearl that made you leave, but can't you guys just talk?Remember when you guys fought here, but you made up shortly after.**

 **Amethyst: She didn't call me a defect or a mistake before, this time she did.**

 **Steven: But that doesn't sound like Pearl.**

 **Amethyst: See? You don't believe me either. Your taking her side just like everyone else.**

 **Steven: I didn't I...ugh, please don't make me choose sides. Just come home.**

 **Amethyst: I am home.**

 **Steven: No you're not. Amethyst you can't stay here. You live with me and everyone. You're a Crystal Gem.**

 **Amethyst: Not anymore I'm not.**

 **Steven: Are you really going to throw away everything you fought for? Your home, your friends, your family?**

 **Amethyst: What family? I don't have one!**

Steven just looked at her hurt. Amethyst still didn't look at him.

 **Steven: ( sighs ) I guess your decision is already made. If this is what you want, than I respect that. Even if you think no one loves you, I still do. I'm still your number one fan. I'll check on you now and then. Goodbye Amethyst.**

Steven sadly went back to the warp pad. Amethyst looked back after he left and then looked down sad.

Steven was back in the house, he sat on the couch with tears in his eyes. But soon he saw the warp pad activate and the others along with Peridot and Lapis were about to return. Steven quickly rubbed the tears off his eyes.

 **Steven: Oh hey guys, how did the mission go?**

 **Pearl: It went fine, just as I thought it would.**

 **Bismuth: Oh you should have been there. This axe I made here I tested it out on a corrupted gem and it sliced it in half instantly.**

 **Steven: Wow, that's really cool.**

 **Garnet: You doing okay Steven?**

 **Steven: Uh yeah, I just went outside to go see dad was all.**

 **Garnet: I see. Okay then.**

Garnet, Pearl and Bismuth went back inside to put the bubbled gem away, while Peridot and Lapis stayed in the house with Steven.

 **Peridot: Are you sure you're okay Steven?**

 **Steven: Of course I'm sure.**

 **Lapis: You can't fool me Steven. I can tell by your eyes you were crying.**

 **Steven: I wasn't crying, I just had something in my eye.**

Lapis didn't believe him and looked at him with her arms crossed.

 **Steven: Okay you got me. I went to the Kindergarten to see Amethyst and I tried to convince her to come back. But she won't because of what happened the other day with her and Pearl. She said that the Kindergarten was her home now. I really want her to come back, but I don't know what to do.**

 **Peridot: You've done everything you could Steven. I wish she could come back, I mean she did help me discover my powers. But this is what she truly wants, than we have to let her go.**

 **Steven: ( sighs) I guess we should.**

 **Lapis: Come on, I know what will cheer you up. Let's play sand castle wars.**

 **Steven: I don't know Lapis.**

 **Lapis: Please Steven? It's more fun with you.**

Lapis gave him a pleading look. Steven knew he could never say no to her.

 **Steven: ( small smile) Sure we can play for little while.**

 **Lapis: Great! Let's go!**

 **Peridot: I hope you're prepared Lazuli, because I Peridot am about to take you down.**

 **Lapis: You have not once won a single match against me.**

 **Peridot: Well um, just wait and see.**

Meanwhile back inside the temple. Garnet placed the bubbled gem inside room where all the bubbled gems are. She left the room, but what she didn't know was that Viggo Stryker in bat form followed them inside and she didn't notice him. He stayed in the room and once she left he turned back into his normal form. He looked around the room and was curious about all the bubbled gems.

 **Viggo: My lord. Look at all this. Hundreds, no thousands of bubbled gems. So these are the corrupted gems that I heard. I didn't think the Diamonds could actually do this.**

But then an idea hit him.

 **Viggo: Now let's see what I can cause between the Bismuth and the fusion.**

Viggo turns into Bismuth.

 **Fake Bismuth: Let the fun begin.**

Fake Bismuth started popping a few bubbles. Three corrupted gems monsters were free. One was scorpion with the head of a Cobra snake for the stinger tail, a wolf with eagle wings and a crocodile with a tortis body. Garnet heard what was happening and ran back in. That's when she saw Bismuth or who she thought was Bismuth in there.

 **Garnet: Bismuth. What happened?**

 **Fake Bismuth: Oh, just letting these gems get some air.**

 **Garnet: What are you...Stop!**

Fake Bismuth popped another gem and the next corrupted gem looked like a reptilian penguin and the body was shaped like a star.

 **Garnet: Stop this at once. You're going to destroy everthing.**

 **Fake Bismuth: Destroy? I like that.**

The gem monsters looked at Garnet and attacked her. She easily took down the tortise croc easily since it was really slow. The star penguin pecked her and pushed her back. The cobra tail from the scorpion bit her and paralyzed her. Garnet fell on the ground and couldn't move.

 **Garnet: Bismuth, help me!**

 **Fake Bismuth: Sorry Garnet, but it's not in my nature. Too bad, I thought you were our great leader next to Rose. Oh don't worry, I'm sure I'll make a great leader. I'll tell future generations your stories.**

Fake Bismuth leaves.

 **Garnet: Bismuth! Bismuth!**

Once Viggo left the room, he turned back into a bat and flew back in to see what happens next.

 **Viggo: Oh, this is going to be good.**

Viggo watched from above as the three corrupted gems surrounded Garnet. The wolf with eagle wings was about to attack her, until a spear just cut through it poofing it. Pearl and Bismuth entered the scene. Bismuth took on the star penguin and Pearl quickly bubbled the gem away before taking on the cobra scorpion. She doged every attack and then finally she cut the tail off and then stabbed it to the ground poofing it. After bubbling the gem, she went to Garnet who was recovering fast from the venom.

 **Pearl: ( helping Garnet up) Garnet are you okay? What happened?**

 **Garnet: ( glaring at Bismuth) Why don't you ask her?**

Bismuth poofed the last gem and bubbled it.

 **Bismuth: Phew! That was close. Garnet what happened here?**

Garnet punched Bismuth in the face. Pearl stepped back a bit with her hand covering her mouth. Bismuth fell onto her back rubbing her cheek.

 **Bismuth: Garnet...what are you doing?**

 **Garnet: You thought you could act cool like nothing happened?**

 **Bismuth: Huh?**

 **Garnet: Admit it Bismuth. You tried to have me killed!**

 **Pearl: What?**

 **Bismuth: What me? No I did not?**

 **Garnet: Yes you let out those corrupted gems!**

 **Bismuth: Why would I free some corrupted gems and try to kill you?**

 **Garnet: You just said you wanted to be the new leader.**

 **Bismuth: Are you sure you didn't do it by mistake? I mean you did hit your head during the mission and you probably were seeing things, plus those visors on you definitly don't help.**

 **Garnet: Stop trying to escape this.**

 **Bismuth: You think I'm lying?**

 **Garnet: I don't think. I know!**

 **Pearl: Garnet wait, this doesn't sound right. This isn't like Bismuth.**

 **Garnet: How do you know Pearl? Were you in this too?**

Pearl looked horrified her seeing like this.

 **Bismuth: Hey leave Pearl out of this. She had nothing to do with this.**

 **Garnet: So it was all you.**

 **Bismuth: Okay you are out of control.**

 **Garnet: You're out of control!**

Bismuth shakes her head.

 **Bismuth: I don't have time for this.**

Bismuth walks away out of the temple.

 **Garnet: Where do you think you're going?**

 **Bismuth: Out.**

 **Garnet: Good, I hope you stay out.**

 **Bismuth: Maybe I'll will. I'll be at my forge and don't expect any more new weapons for you.**

 **Garnet: We won't need them.**

 **Pearl: We? Bismuth wait!**

 **Bismuth: Sorry Pearl, but this is how it ends for me. Tell Steven to stay strong for me.**

Bismuth gets on the warp pad and leaves.

 **Garnet: I need some time outside.**

 **Pearl: Garnet wait.**

Garnet exits out of the house leaving Pearl alone. She sat on the couch tearing up a bit. She was now starting to understand how the others felt when she and Amethyst fought and she left. Should she talk to her herself? But what about before? She was confused now.

Meanwhile back outside.

 **Peridot: Are you prepared to lose Lazuli? Because I have just finished my newest sand castle.**

Peridot's sand castle was quite big and had a barrier of metal around it.

 **Peridot: Beat that.**

Lapis however reveals her which is actually so big that you could actually go into it.

 **Lapis: Oh I can.**

 **Steven: ( stars in his eyes) Whoa Lapis! That is huge.**

 **Peridot: Hey no fair. You only made that because you're making the water in the sand stable.**

 **Lapis: It's called having the upperhand.**

 **Peridot: You may have had the upperhand before, but ( brings out bag full of cans) now with my newly discovered powers to manipulate metal, I will use it to take down your kingdom.**

 **Lapis: Bring it on then.**

 **Peridot: Steven get into posistion.**

 **Steven: Right.**

Steven went over to Peridot's side. The game was that Peridot and Lapis would make a sand castle and the goal was to take down the other person's castle. Steven and Peridot acted as heroes and Lapis pretened to be the evil water queen. She would make water copies of Peridot and Steven, but just to play and not really to fight. And so the game began, Steven was on the defense side by trying to keep his shield around his sand castle while Peridot was more on the offense by shooting cans at the water copie and some of it hit Lapis's castle. But Lapis kept sending more.

Meanwhile Viggo was back outside near the light house. Acha and Kocha approached him.

 **Acha: Viggo! How goes the mission?**

 **Viggo: It's going perfectly. Now the Bismuth has left the team.**

 **Acha: Oh! Excellent job Master Viggo.**

 **Viggo: Thank you. But what are you two doing here?**

 **Kocha: I have an incoming call from Gien.**

 **Viggo: Call him.**

Kocha contacts Gien and plays the holographic message.

 **Viggo: My lord. I wish to inform you that the Bismuth and fusion are now at each others throats.**

 **Gien: Excellent Viggo. Those Crystal Gems are now splitting up. But I think the time has come now. Bring the boy to me. You remember where do you?**

 **Viggo: I do. I will do it at once.**

 **Gien: See you soon.**

The the message ends.

 **Viggo: You two go back to him. I have a job to finish.**

 **Acha and Kocha: Yes Master Viggo.**

The two of them teleport back to base

 **Viggo: But first.**

He saw Garnet on the other side of the beach. He took out what appeared to me two small figures that looked like black knights. He brought them to his face.

 **Viggo: Kill her.**

Viggo threw them to her and they landed infront of her.

 **Garnet: What the?**

Suddenly they grew up to six feet tall. They heavilly armored black knights and they carried large axes witht them. They charged at her swung their axes at Garnet. She dodged quickly.

 **Garnet: I don't know what's going on here, but I am seriously not in the mood.**

Garnet formed her gauntlets and fought back.

 **Viggo: That should keep her busy.**

Viggo gets back down and takes the form of Garnet. He approaches Steven, Peridot and Lapis.

 **Lapis: Face it you two. You will never beat me!**

 **Steven: Never say never!**

 **Peridot: You'll never take us alive!**

The continued playing until Fake Garnet approached them.

 **Fake Garnet: Steven.**

Steven stop and looks at Garnet.

 **Steven: Oh hey Garnet. What's up?**

 **Fake Garnet: I need you to come with me?**

 **Steven: Am I in trouble?**

 **Fake Garnet: Trouble? No, I need you for a mission.**

 **Steven: But didn't you just get back from a mission?**

 **Fake Garnet: Um yes, but there is another one that I need your help with.**

 **Steven: Oh okay. Sorry guys but I have to end it here.**

 **Peridot: Aw, but we were just having fun.**

 **Lapis: Garnet do you need us to come along?**

 **Fake Garnet: No, just Steven. You all stay here.**

 **Lapis: Um okay.**

Steven and Fake Garnet walked back into the house. Pearl noticed them.

 **Pearl: Garnet. Are you okay?**

Fake Garnet doens't really look at her and keeps going to the warp pad.

 **Fake Garnet: I'm fine.**

 **Pearl: Have you considered talking to Bismuth?**

 **Steven: What happened with Bismuth?**

 **Pearl: Um, Steven...you see...**

 **Fake Garnet: Bismuth betrayed us.**

 **Steven: What?**

 **Fake Garent: She let out some corrupted gems and tried to kill me. She lied to me saying she didn't.**

 **Pearl: But Garnet, she fought with us during the rebellion. Maybe we should investigate...**

 **Fake Garnet: She's banned from the team Pearl! She's done. Now excuse us we have a mission to do.**

 **Pearl: What mission?**

 **Steven: Garnet said he needed me on this specific mission.**

 **Pearl: Oh then I'm ready to go.**

 **Fake Garnet: That won't be necessary Pearl. I only need Steven for this. Stay here.**

 **Pearl: Are you sure? I mean it could be dangerous. What if the Gara Droids might come and...**

 **Fake Garnet: I said stay here!**

Pearl was a bit startled with Garnet yelling at her like that. Steven was startled too, this was not like Garnet.

 **Fake Garnet: Come Steven. We have to go.**

Steven nods and they get on the warp pad.

 **Fake Garnet: Um Steven, can you activate the warp pad?**

 **Steven: Uh sure are you okay?**

 **Fake Garnet: Yes, I think I'm not feeling right and it's messing with me.**

 **Steven: Um, okay. To where?**

 **Fake Garnet: The mountains.**

The warp pad activates and the two of them are transported there.

 **Fake Garnet: Follow me Steven. I'll show you where we need to go.**

Steven followed Fake Garnet from behind. They walked for about ten minutes and Steven noticed something on her hands. Her left hand had Ruby's gem and when he looked at her right hand had Saphirre's gem. Something was not right here and he was bit nervous.

 **Steven: Um Garnet. Can I ask you a few things?**

 **Fake Garnet: What is it?**

 **Steven: What kind of mission is this?**

 **Fake Garnet: We uh, have to retrieve an artifact that is being secured by a gem security system. I don't think it will detect you and you can help me get it.**

 **Steven: Okay. Did Bismuth really betray us.**

 **Fake Garnet: I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth. Sometimes you can't trust those around you. We look out for ourselves. We'll do fine without her.**

 **Steven: One last thing. Since when did Ruby and Saphirre switch places?**

Fake Garnet stopped in her tracks.

 **Fake Garnet: What?**

 **Steven: You're left hand is supposed to be saphirre and your right is ruby.**

Fake Garnet turned to Steven and walked towards him. Steven took out his sword, but Fake Garnet slapped it away from him. Then she grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him towards her face.

 **Steven: Who are you?**

Fake Garnet removed her visors reavealing two yellow eyes. And she spoke with Viggo's voice.

 **Fake Garnet: ( Viggo's voice) So you were able to figure me out.**

Viggo turned back to normal form surprising Steven.

 **Steven: I knew it. You're a Gara Droid.**

 **Viggo: I am no oridinary Gara Droid, I am Viggo Stryker, the highest ranked elite in the Gara Droid army and Gien's sole confident. You are the one called Steven if I am correct.**

 **Steven: So you were the one causing all the trouble. You were the one who drove Amethyst away and now Bismuth.**

 **Viggo: That's right! Now that your team is starting to disband they won't be able to trust each other. I have you all to myself boy.**

 **Steven: No! How could you?**

Steven tried struggling trying to get away, but couldn't.

 **Viggo: Just give up boy. You lost.**

Viggo head butts Steven's head which knocks him out. Viggo now takes him back to Gien.

Meanwhile the real Garnet was still fighting Viggo's knights. They were very hostile and when she tried to punch them, it just pushed them back denting the armor but no real damage. One of them was in front of her and the other was behind. They brought their axes up and were about to strike her. But Garnet saw this coming. Once they swung their axe, she jumped up in the air and the two of them end up decapitating each other. They too were just droids, so no blood, but oil was oozing out of them. Finally the both fall to the ground and Garnet lands back on the ground too.

 **Garnet: I don't know what's happening, but I think the Gara Droids are up to something.**

Garnet hurried back to the house and saw Peridot and Lapis continuing their game without Steven.

 **Peridot: Oh Garnet you're back.**

 **Garnet: Have any of you seen Steven?**

Peridot and Lapis looked at each other confused.

 **Lapis: What do you mean? You just took him with you on a mission.**

 **Garnet: What mission?**

 **Peridot: The mission that you only needed Steven for.**

 **Garnet: I never came here to take Steven on a mission. I was just attacked by the Gara Droids.**

 **Lapis: If you were not here than who was?**

That is when they all realized that there was an imposter among them and they all were now worried that he has Steven.

Back in the House

Pearl was still sitting down. She saw the warp pad activate and it was Bismuth.

 **Pearl: Bismuth.**

 **Bismuth: Don't get too excited Pearl. I only came here to get the axe I left here.**

 **Pearl: Bismuth you can't leave us. We need you.**

 **Bismuth: Sorry Pearl. But I don't like working with people who accuses others.**

Then the door bursted open.

 **Garnet: Bismuth!**

 **Bismuth: What? You want to punch me again?**

 **Garnet: No listen. Pearl was I just here taking Steven on a mission?**

 **Pearl: Yes, I was about to question why you were here and where Steven is.**

 **Garnet: I knew it. There is an imposter here.**

 **Pearl: An imposter?**

 **Bismuth: What?**

 **Garnet: The Gara Droids must have sent someone here to look like us. That person was the one who looked like Bismuth and tried to kill me. I know this because I was just attacked by two droids and he might have taken the opportunity to look like me and take Steven.**

 **Pearl: And that same person must have been the one who pretended to be me and ( gasps) Amethyst.**

 **Garnet: Pearl! Did the fake me say where they were going?**

 **Pearl: Yes to the mountains.**

 **Peridot: That's where Gien's ship is.**

 **Lapis: Let's not just stand here. Steven is in danger.**

 **Garnet: Let's go gems.**

 **Pearl: Wait let me go first.**

Pearl get's on the warp pad.

 **Peridot: Where are you going?**

 **Pearl: I have to go get Amethyst. I drove her away and now I have to bring her back.**

The warp pad activates and Pearl leaves. And now the others get on and head to the mountains.

At the Kindergarten.

Pearl warped to the Kindergarten.

 **Pearl: Amethyst!**

Pearl kept calling for Amethyst and looked around for her. Finally she found her sitting next to a gem injector.

 **Pearl: Amethyst.**

 **Amethyst: Oh great, look who it is. What this isn't far enough away from you? Do you want me to go to China?**

 **Pearl: No Amethyst I need your help.**

 **Amethyst: I'm not helping you with anything. I'm not part of the team anymore. Now get lost!**

 **Pearl: Amethyst listen to me. Who you thought bullied you wasn't me and I know you would never destroy my things. There is someone who's disguising himself as us.**

 **Amethyst: What are you saying? The Gara Droids have something to do with this?**

 **Pearl: It has to be them.**

 **Amethyst: How do I know you're not just saying that?**

 **Pearl: Because that imposter has Steven.**

Amethyst eyes grew big.

 **Amethyst: What?**

 **Pearl: That's why I'm here. Listen I'm sorry I called you a mistake. I can only imagine how much that hurts you. At first I refused to see you again, but soon I felt horrible. I said this before and I will say it again. You're the only good thing that came from this place. We need you. I need you. Please Amethyst. Will you help me?**

Pearl reached her hand out for her. Amethyst looked at her hand and looked back at Pearl.

Scene cuts back to the others.

Meanwhile the others make it to the mountains and followed the trail. But as they ran through, they came across Steven's sword. Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth looked worried. Garnet too was worried, but she had to focus.

 **Garnet: We have to keep moving. We can make if we hurry.**

Bismuth picked up his sword and they kept on going.

Meanwhile Steven finally regain concioussness. He was tied up and had a retraining collar on him. He was at the meeting spot Viggo and Gien planned to meet.

 **Gien: Ah your finally awake boy.**

 **Viggo: And good timing too. We were just about to head back to the ship.**

 **Steven: What?**

Steven struggled trying to get out. He using his powers but nothing. That's when he realized the collar on him.

 **Viggo: ( holding the key) Looking for this? Hahahaha! We have you now and there is no one to save you this time.**

 **Garnet: Steven!**

Gien and Viggo turn around to see the Crystal Gems.

 **Viggo: Impossible! No ones ever defeated my black knights.**

Peridot recognized him.

 **Peridot: Viggo Stryker.**

 **Viggo: Peridot, long time no see.**

 **Lapis: You know this one?**

 **Peridot: He is the second in command of the Gara Droids and Gien's most loyal follower.**

 **Steven: Guys! He was the one ruining everyones relationship.**

 **Bismuth: So it was you.**

 **Viggo: ( at Steven) Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to reveal people's secret identies?**

Viggo turns into Garnet.

 **Fake Garnet: Not that it matters.**

Turns into Bismuth.

 **Fake Bismuth: I am the master of shapeshifting**.

Turns into Pearl.

 **Fake Pearl: I can be anyone who I who I want to be.**

Turns into Gien.

 **Fake Gien: Or anything I want to be.**

Turns into Yellow Diamond.

 **Fake Yellow Diamond: Not permanently though. I would just have just killed one of you instantly and took over, but my powers can only stay shape shifted for short time.**

Turns back to normal.

 **Viggo: So I used this to ruin your friendship and I hoped to have you all split up. Well not all you have, but you're not complete anymore.**

 **Garnet: You monster.**

 **Gien: You may have found out the truth, but it's too late now.**

 **Viggo: This ends here. Gara Soldiers!**

Fifty Gara Soldiers teleport in the area.

 **Peridot: We're outnumbered.**

 **Bismuth: Keep it together Peridot. We got this.**

The four of them took on the army of Gara Soldiers. Bismuth formed her hands into hammers fought back a group. Lapis formed some water into ice stalactites and threw some at three of them which impales them. Then she formed her wings into fists and fought back a group.

Five Gara Soldiers surrounded Peridot.

 **Gien: There's no way of escaping this Peridot**.

But now was finally her chance to use her powers. She used it to take their spears out of their hands.

 **Gien: ( red eyes open) What?**

They look up confused and then she throws it back at them which impales them. Another three soldiers came at her, but she pushed them back with her metal powers.

 **Gien: So you finally discovered your power to control metal.**

 **Peridot: You knew about this and never told me?**

 **Gien: There was no reason for you at the time. I had this too when I was all gem. Now that I'm in this suit I lost that ability. I was going to tell you eventually.**

 **Peridot: But now I have the upperhand!**

Peridot uses her power on Gien. She lifts him up in the air and throws him to the ground. Then she throws him to a wall and keeps him stuck on it.

 **Gien: Impressive. But don't get too confident.**

Gien's red eys open and fire his eye lasers at her. She gets hit, but she gets up and throws whatever spears there were on the ground at him. But Gien fires his eye lasers at them which destroys them. Then she tried to lift him up again, but he formed his limb enhancer arm into a laser cannon and fired her with it. Peridot dodges it, but loses control and Gien lands back down.

 **Gien: You still have a lot to learn Peridot.**

 **Peridot: I know, but I won't stand around doing nothing this time.**

As they continued fighting. Garnet was fighting through a group of Gara Soldiers. She had to free Steven. She was going to him, but then she was wrapped around Viggo's whip and was being electrecuted. She broke free and then faced Viggo. He held the key in front of her.

 **Viggo: You still need this if you want free him.**

 **Garnet: Give it to me or be destroyed.**

 **Viggo: You have to take it from me first.**

 **Garnet: You asked for it.**

Garnet charged at Viggo. She tried punching him, but he dodged every punch and jumped high up and landed behind her. He used his whip and she got hit and falls. She gets back up again, but Viggo another move, he shot lightning from his hand. Garnet gets electrecuted as she screams. She fell onto her knees and looked up.

 **Viggo: My, my Bomber was right about you. You are a lot sterdier than you look. But look around you. You're friends will not survive. It's over fusion.**

Viggo prepares to fire his lightning at her, but then he gets hit by another whip from behind.

 **Viggo: AAARRGGHH.**

He looks back and they see Pearl and Amethyst back.

 **Steven: Pearl! Amethyst!**

 **Viggo: What?**

 **Amethyst: So, you're the sleezball that drove me away aren't you?**

 **Viggo: How is it that you are back? I sent you away.**

 **Amethyst: You did, but when it comes with impersonating and kidnapping my friends, it makes me sick.**

 **Pearl: Are you ready?**

 **Amethyst: You know I am.**

Pearl and Amethyst held hands and formed Opal. She formed her bow and got the arrow ready. She jumped up in the air and she was about to fire.

 **Opal: You boys need a time out.**

She shot the arrow and divided it into bunch of smaller arrows. Each one hits every Gara Soldier killing them instantly and even Gien and Viggo gets hit and drops the key, but they still survive. Viggo gets up first.

 **Viggo: Urgh, I can't lose. ( see's Gien on the floor) My lord!**

Viggo helps Gien up.

 **Gien: I'm alright.**

 **Viggo: My lord, we must retreat for now. We're outmatched.**

 **Gien: I couldn't agree more.**

Gien and Viggo teleport back to base. Opal defuses bringing Pearl and Amethyst back. Garnet picked up the key, taking the collar off Steven and freeing him.

 **Garnet: Are you okay Steven?**

 **Steven: Yeah, I'm fine.**

Pearl and Amethyst approached him. Steven runs and hugs Amethyst.

 **Steven: Amethyst! You came back.**

 **Amethyst: Yeah, Pearl and I talked it out and filled me in on what was happening. I couldn't let anything bad happen to my number one fan.**

 **Pearl: I can't say how happy to have you back Amethyst.**

 **Amethyst: Thanks P. That means alot.**

 **Garnet: We are happy to have you back Amethyst.**

 **Bismuth: The Crystal Gems are back together again!**

While everyone was rejoicing for Amethyst back and their victory, Peridot looked worried.

 **Lapis: Are you okay Peridot?**

 **Peridot: I don't know Lapis. Viggo Stryker has returned to the Gara Droids. That often means that Gien is not messing around this time. He's conquered more planets than any Gara Elite. Seeing what he did right there he could have won. He's master at strategies. What if we don't stand a chance now?**

 **Lapis: Peridot relax. We won't let this guy win. Not as lon as we are all here.**

 **Garnet: That's right Lapis. It's okay to be afraid.( to Peridot) Peridot, if Viggo is tricky as you say he is, then he could be the most challenging Gara Droid yet. But as long as we do this together, we can overcome anything. And we won't let him trick us like that again.**

Peridot looks back at everyone who gave her supporting looks. She smiles back at them.

 **Peridot: You're right. We're not going to do this alone.**

 **Amethsyt: Yeah, but can we go home now? I really miss eating at the Big Doughnut.**

 **Pearl: Yes Amethyst. Yes we can.**

 **Steven: Crystal Gems forever!**

And so they all walk back to the warp pad to go home.

 **Meanwhile at Gien's Ship.**

 **Bomber: I saw everything. Your plan failed Viggo. You never fail your missions!**

 **Viggo: Well, with missions like these some failures are to be expected. Right my lord?**

 **Gien: Yes Viggo, I understand.**

 **Bomber: WHAT?! I said the same thing to you and you didn't listen. I've been taking on these gems and losing to them multiple times. How is this any different?**

 **Gien: Because Bomber , Viggo's plan almost worked. We nearly had Steven and almost destroyed the Crystal Gems trust. You didn't come close to destroying them or their relationship.**

Bomber glares at the two of them.

 **Gien: But don't take it too badly. With Viggo here he will make you a better general.**

 **Viggo: That's right. One plan as failed, but I have many more in mind. The first rule to being a strategist is to always have a back up plan. As long as I am here, I will lead you all to victory and Crystal Gems will soon meet their ends!**

The Crystal Gems have won and fixed their friendship. But Gien and the Gara Droids are not ready to lose. Now with Viggo Stryker on his side he has more plans to help his master. Can the Crystal Gems beat him or will his future plans be the end for them? More is to come. Steven, everyone, FIGHT ON!

* * *

To be continued...

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I forgot to mention this the last chapter, but from this point on Peridot and Lapis will now be more active characters by working with the team more on their regular missions and hanging out with them and Steven rather than just come for Gara Droid attacks. I do not own Steven Universe. Steven Universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar. Please support the official release. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	22. Trauma from the Mirror Gem Part 1

**Chapter 22: Trauma from the Mirror Gem Part 1**

* * *

 **Homeworld over 5,000 years ago**

Blue Pearl enters the throne room to meet Blue Diamond.

 **Blue Pearl: My Diamond. The Lapis Lazuli you requested has arrived.**

 **Blue Diamond: Good, bring her in Pearl.**

Blue Pearl opens the door and Lapis Lazuli enters the room.

 **Lapis: You called for me my Diamond?**

 **Blue Diamond: Yes Lapis Lazuli. Pink Diamond has chosen a planet to start her first colony. You are to go there and make preparations for colonization.**

 **Lapis: Of course my Daimond. What is the planet that I am going to?**

 **Blue Diamond: The planet Earth. Go now and complete your assignment.**

 **Lapis: Yes my Diamond.**

And so Lapis went to Earth and used her powers on a large field and caused it to sink deep into the ground which would now be called the kindergarten. Lapis flew back to the ground and looked around.

 **Peridot XJ9: Very good.**

Lapis turned around and met her superior Peridot XJ9 with Acha and Kocha accompaning her.

 **Lapis: I did how you said you wanted it Peridot XJ9.**

 **Peridot XJ9: And you have done well Lazuli.**

 **Acha: Yes, this will make our Diamond happy.**

 **Kocha: Very happy.**

 **Lapis: Is there anything else you wanted me to do?**

 **Peridot XJ9: No. As soon as colonization is done we can go back.**

 **Lapis: I just hope it's quick.**

Lapis leaves.

 **Peridot XJ9: Acha, get the other Quartz Soldiers and have them install the injectors.**

 **Acha: Yes my lord.**

While Peridot XJ9 gets things ready, Lapis went back to base. As time went on she waited for the colonization to end and one day she thought about exploring the Earth, since she hasn't really looked around yet. She flew out and landed on another field. She saw trees and flowers all over. She never saw anything this pretty on any other plantet. But before she could move on and explosion occurred and the first battle of the rebellion has started. She got caught in the middle of the battle.

 **Lapis: No, no I can't be here!**

She didn't know where to go since there was fighting all over the place. So she flew up and tried to get away, but she was mistaken for a Homeworld Gem and was shot down by an arrow. She fell onto the ground and poofed. Later however her gem was picked up by a homeworld soldier thinking that she was a Crystal Gem and place her gem onto the back of a mirror. Soon Lapis woke up.

 **Lapis: W-Where am I?**

Lapis stood up and looked around. She was in some kind of realm. It was a dark realm. There was fog on the floor and the entire place was pitch black.

 **Lapis: Hello? Anybody here?**

She looked behind her and the only other thing that was there was a tall mirror. She didn't understand where she was at.

 **Lapis: I have to get out of here.**

So she left the area and proceeded into the dark empty void. She thought she was heading somewhere, but she just ended up walking back to the same area with the tall mirror.

 **Lapis: What? How did I get back here?**

So now she tried to fly up. Maybe she could find a way out. She kept flying up and she finds what appeares to be another level of the realm. But when she landed there she ended up being the same place with that tall mirror again.

 **Lapis: No! This is impossible. How can I just be back in the same place? Where am I?**

That's when the mirror started to shine. She looked at it and saw two Homeworld Gems, Ruby Eyeball and Holly Blue Agate.

 **Lapis: Hello, hello! Help me please! I'm trapped and I don't know where. Can you hear me?**

 **Ruby Eyeball: Holly Blue look, I found this Crystal Gem and placed it on the back of this mirror.**

 **Lapis: Mirror?**

 **Holly Blue Agate: Is that so, have you asked it about anything yet?**

 **Ruby Eyeball: No not yet.**

 **Holly Blue Agate: Give that to me.**

Holly Blue takes the mirror and asks it some questions.

 **Holly Blue Agate: Where is your base?**

 **Lapis: What?**

 **Holly Blue Agate: Where is your base?**

Lapis just stood there not sure what to say.

 **Holly Blue Agate: This thing is not working right.**

Jasper enters.

 **Jasper: What's going on here?**

 **Holly Blue Agate: We're trying to get this mirror gem to talk, but she won't say anything.**

 **Jasper: Give me that! Where is your leader?**

Lapis still didn't know what to say.

 **Jasper: Where is Rose Quartz?**

 **Lapis: I-I don't know...**

 **Jasger: Argh! We're not going to get anything out of this piece of junk. Looks like I will have to look for her myself.**

 **Lapis: Wait, I'm not one of them! Please help me. Get me out of here!**

But none of them listened and and the mirror turned back to normal. Lapis fell onto her knees sobbing.

 **Lapis: Please...somebody anybody...help.**

After 1,000 years the war was coming to an end. Homeworld gems were retreating, but they dropped the mirror as they did.

 **Lapis: What's going on? ARGH!**

Lapis felt an horrible pain on her gem. Somebody stepped on her gem and was now cracked. The mirror in front of her lit up again showing her all the Homeworld Gems retreating, but she was left behind.

 **Lapis: No, no please. Don't leave me here. I can't stand this. Come back! Come back please! Don't leave me alone!** **DON't LEAVE ME** **!**

Suddenly Lapis woke up. She was breathing heavily and looked around to see that she is in the barn. It was just memory. She covers her face with her hands with tears.

 **Lapis: Thank goodness I'm still here.**

She checked to see Peridot. She was sleeping like a baby. But she couldn't sleep now. She got off her hammock and went out to get some air. She manipulated the water in her pool to make them look like iconic buildings or sea creatures, but she couldn't get her mind off that memory. She flew up onto the back of the truck. She sat there with her hand rubbing her head.

 **Lapis: Why am I still haunted by this? Being trapped in that mirror for so long still scares me. I try to move on, but I'm not even sure if I can.**

Lapis just sat there for a moment, but then remembered what could cheer her up. She got out the scrapbook Peridot made her and looked through her photo gallery of her times with Steven. Of course there were the ones when he first took her to Funland. That was a lot of fun. But there were some new ones too. There was a picutre of them playing Sand Castle wars and he was in her huge sand castle. Another picture of her using her powers to make her own water slide and Steven sliding down it. There was another picture of him flying on her back.

Then there were two pictures that took place the same day. One was them baking cookies, but Lapis accidently used salt instead of sugar and the second picture showed everyone spitting them out because it was too salty, except for Amethyst. She remembered being embarrassed, but Steven wasn't upset with her and said " It's okay, it happened to me once."Lapis smiled at the more happier memories, she always looked at her scrapbook whever whe was feeling down. But she didn't know she was being watched.

At the Gara Droid base, Gien, Bomber and Viggo were watching her through the monitors.

 **Bomber: Look at her, gazing through pictures of the boy to calm her. How cute? I hate cute.**

 **Viggo: My lord, do you see what her weakness is?**

 **Gien: That she is close to the boy?**

 **Viggo: Besides that, if I am correct wasn't she trapped in a mirror for thousands of years?**

 **Gien: That is what she claims when she returned to Homeworld.**

 **Viggo: Being trapped in that mirror for so long must have traumatized her. So how about we make her relive that nightmare.**

 **Gien: ( silent chuckles) Very clever Viggo. Yes lets torment her and use her as a hostage. The Crystal Gems, especially the boy and Peridot wouldn't want anything bad happen to her.**

 **Bomber: How do we trap her? We don't have any mirrors.**

 **Viggo: May I suggest we send down Reflector to trap her?**

 **Gien: Yes, he's the perfect elite to trap victims. Acha, contact Reflector and have him meet at the Space Bridge.**

There was no answer.

 **Gien: Acha?**

He turns around and Acha is not in the room.

 **Gien: Kocha, where's Acha?**

 **Kocha: Um, I'll go get him.**

Kocha leaves the room to find Acha. Meanwhile Acha was in his room had his own monitor set up and with it was a satellite dish and a whole bunch of cables connected.

 **Acha: Okay almost there now to turn it on.**

Acha turns on the monitor to get access to Earth's cable tv.

 **Acha: Where is it? Where is it?**

Acha kept changing the channel until he found what he was looking for, " Crying Breakfast Friends."

 **Acha: Yes there it is.**

 **Kocha: Acha!**

 **Acha: AH!**

Acha turns off the monitor.

 **Kocha: What are you doing?**

 **Acha: Uh, nothing.**

 **Kocha: You were trying to get access to the Earth's television system weren't you.**

 **Acha: Okay fine, I wanted to know why the humans spend much of their time with these, especially with the lad who likes that show of these food that cries.**

 **Kocha: Whatever, come on our lord needs you.**

 **Acha: Right coming.**

The scene shifts to Acha turning on the Space Bridge for the next Gara Elite to come. The portal opens and the next Gara Elite Reflector enters. He was a tall and slender. He had a more humanoid looking face with red eyes and a wore a helmet with three spikes on top. His body was silver with built in armor, large shoulder pads and his chest had mirror on it.

 **Reflector: It is good to see you again Lord Gien. What is your command?**

 **Gien: Go to Beach City and find the Lapis Lazuli. Trap her inside your mirror. Use this as an advantage against the Crystal Gems. But bring the boy to me alive.**

 **Reflector: I will not fail you my lord. I will make her life a misery.**

 **Gien: Do whatever you want with her. But keep her alive for now.**

Gien leaves the room along with everyone else, except Viggo.

 **Viggo: Reflector before you go there is something else I want you to do.**

 **Reflector: What is it Master Viggo?**

The next day Steven along with Peridot, Lapis and Amethyst were at the arcade. Steven wanted to show them Lapis's skills on air hockey. Amethyst was competing against her, but Lapis was too fast for her. Soon Amethyst lost to her.

 **Amethyst: I can't believe it. How are you this good at this game?**

 **Steven: ( pointing to Lapis) Because Lapis here is the gifted one.**

 **Lapis: ( chuckles) I mean you could say that.**

 **Peridot: Impressive. But I believe I can master this hockey in the air which by the way is not even in the air.**

 **Lapis: Fine. But prepare to lose again.**

 **Peridot: Not this time.**

It was Peridot's turn to compete against Lapis. Peridot wasn't too experienced with this game, so she just moved her striker left and right. Lapis scored a goal.

 **Peridot: Hey I wasn't ready.**

Peridot tried again, but Lapis scored another goal.

 **Periodot: No fair. Cheater!**

Peridot kept on trying, but Lapis kept blocking the puck and tried to get it into her Peridot's slot. Peridot kept blocking it.

 **Peridot: Slow down Lazuli.**

But Peridot couldn't keep up anymore, soon Lapis scored the last goal before the time ran out and wins again.

 **Peridot: ( kicks the machine) Grrr. Stupid game. It's clearly broken.**

 **Lapis: ( smirk) Is it or do you just suck at it?**

 **Peridot: I do not suck. I will beat you...eventually.**

After that they left the arcade.

 **Steven: That was fun, do you two want to come to the temple with us? We can go to the fry shop get the bits on the way back.**

 **Peridot: We love to Steven, but we have plans tonight.**

 **Lapis: Yeah, we were going to watch the remainder of season 2 of "Camp Pining Hearts." If that's okay with you.**

 **Steven: It's fine, I'll see you tomorrow then.**

 **Peridot: Okay then. Thank you for having us Steven and thank you Amethyst.**

 **Lapis: I had fun today. Thanks for inviting us.**

 **Amethyst: Well it was nice hanging out with you two today. See ya Peri, bye L.**

 **Steven: Bye Peridot. ( to Lapis) See you later alligtor.**

 **Lapis: ( giggles) My name's Lapis.**

Steven and Amethyst went back home and Peridot and Lapis went back to the barn. Later that night Lapis and Peridot finished season 2 of " Camp Pining Hearts."

 **Lapis: Well that was a good season.**

 **Peridot: Yeah, but I still don't see what Percy see's in Paulette that Pierre doesn't have.**

 **Lapis: I don't know. Anyway, should we call it a night?**

 **Peridot: Sure. Good night Lapis.**

 **Lapis: Good night Peridot.**

They went to their own hammocks and went to sleep. One hour later, Lapis heard something outstide. Peridot was still sleeping. She didn't want to wake her up so she went out on her own.

 **Lapis: Is someone there? Steven?**

Lapis looked around, but there was no one there. Then she heard a splash in her pool. She jumped a little from the sound and took a look. She didn't see anything in the pool, just her reflection.

 **Lapis: ( sighs) I'm worrying too much. I need some sleep.**

Suddenly her reflection changed and now it was Reflector she saw.

 **Reflector: Yes, it's time for bed now Lapis Lazuli.**

Lapis gasps and was about to run back inside, but before she could the mirror on Reflector's chest began to glow and suck Lapis inside. Reflector emerged out of the water and back on the ground.

 **Reflector: Hahahaha! She's all mine now. I hope she likes her new home.**

Reflector teleports away from the barn.

Scene shifts to Lapis now trapped inside Reflector's mirror realm.

Lapis opened her eyes.

 **Lapis: What happened?**

But the moment Lapis looked around to her surroundings, it was all coming back to her. The same dark realm she was trapped in for so long.

 **Lapis: No, no, no! This can't be real!**

She turned around and like before there was a tall mirror in front of her. Lapis began to shake and she grabbed her head.

 **Lapis: I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!**

 **Reflector: This is no dream my dear.**

 **Lapis: Who said that?**

Lapis looked around, but there was no one there.

 **Lapis: Who's there? Who are you?**

Reflector spoke again, but only his voice was heard.

 **Reflector: I am Reflector and you are trapped in my mirror realm.**

 **Lapis: Your mirror realm?**

 **Reflector: Yes. I heard a lot about you. You were trapped in a mirror for thousands of years and I heard how much you missed it, so I came to take you back.**

 **Lapis: No I don't! It was horrible and you have no idea what it's like being trapped in there.**

 **Reflector: You thought your last experience was bad? That was a resort compared to mine. You my dear have entered into Hell!**

A giant mirage of Reflectors head appeared above her. He breathed fire at her, Lapis flew up and tried to fight back with what water she had stored into her gem. But when she tried to attack him, the water just went right through him.

 **Reflector: Hahahaha! You cannot hurt me.**

Suddenly a giant hand grabbed her.

 **Reflector: But I can hurt you.**

He threw her to the ground.

 **Reflector: I have full control in this realm.**

Lapis got up and saw the mirror. She tried to destroy it in hopes that it would set her free, but it wasn't like regular mirrors where they shatter so easily. It was incredibley strong.

 **Reflector: There is no use in breaking that mirror. Many have tried destroying it, but they always fail no matter how strong they are.**

 **Lapis: You will regret this. My friends will find out that I'm missing and they will stop you.**

 **Reflector: I know they will and I know how much the boy and Peridot cares about you. That is what will cost them there lives.**

 **Lapis: What?**

 **Reflector: That's enough! It's time for bed for you.**

From the dark empty realm, dark hands reached out and grabbed Lapis from the arms, legs, waist and neck.

 **Lapis: What? Let go of me!**

 **Reflector: Make yourself at home my dear. Because this is your home now!**

 **Lapis: No! Let go! AAAAAAAHHHHH!**

The dark hands pulled her into the deepest parts of the dark realm.

The next day, Steven and the other Crystal Gems were in the house. Then he heard a knock on the door. He went and opened it and saw Peridot and she looked worried.

 **Steven: Hi Peridot.**

 **Peridot: Steven is Lapis here?**

 **Steven: No she's not. Is something wrong?**

 **Peridot: I woke up this morning and Lapis was no where in the Barn. I was hoping she came here to see you.**

 **Steven: No she hasn't. Come inside.**

Steven lets her in. She sat on the couch and everyone stood around discussing where Lapis could be.

 **Garnet: Peridot, when was the last time you saw her?**

 **Peridot: Just last night. After hanging out with Steven and Amethyst, we went back to our home and watched the last of season 2 of our show. Then we went to bed and when I woke up this morning she was gone. No note, no letter, nothing.**

 **Steven: Garnet do you see her in your future vision?**

 **Garnet: I'm trying, but for some reason I can't find her. I can't even see if the Gara Droids has anything to do with this.**

Everyone looked worried now.

 **Garnet: Everyone calm down, we will have to look for her the hard way. We'll split up and find her. Steven you search in town. Amethyst check the Kindergarten. Pearl you check the arena and galaxy pad. Bismuth you check the Strawberry fields and flower meadow. I will search the abondoned gem ship and Rose's fountain. Peridot you go back to the barn, maybe she will return.**

 **Peridot: Okay.**

They all split up and searched for Lapis. They searched all day, Steven even asked the residents if they had seen her. But no one has seen any sign of Lapis. It was getting dark and everyone returned home. Steven was the first to enter and he saw Garnet enter.

 **Steven: Did you find her?**

 **Garnet: Nothing.**

Bismuth enters.

 **Bismuth: I can't find her anywhere.**

Pearl enters.

 **Pearl: I searched the best I could but she isn't there.**

Amethyst enters.

 **Amethyst: I looked through every hole in the Kindergarten and she was not there.**

 **Steven: Where else could she be?**

Steven's phone began to ring. It was a facetime call from Peridot. Steven answers.

 **Peridot: Any luck Steven? Did you find her?**

 **Steven: ( sighs) Sorry Peridot, but no.**

Peridot looks down upset. Steven gives the phone to Garnet so she can talk to her.

 **Garnet: Don't give up hope Peridot. There are still other places we haven't checked yet. But we will have to wait tomorrow.**

 **Peridot: Okay. And thanks for trying. I appreciate what you guys are doing for me. I just hope she's safe.**

 **Steven: ( determined face) We'll find her Peridot. I know we will.**

Peridot nods and hangs up. Steven's determined face turns into a frown.

 **Pearl: Come on Steven. It's passed your bed time.**

Pearl led him upstairs. Steven changed into his pajamas and Pearl tucks him in.

 **Steven: Pearl, I'm worried about Lapis. Garnet doesn't see her at all and what if something bad happened to her?**

Pearl strokes his hair.

 **Pearl: Steven I know you're concerned for Lapis. We all are. But we're going to continue searching for her. We won't give up that easily. Just get some sleep and we'll continue this tomorrow okay?**

 **Steven: Okay.**

 **Pearl: Good.**

Pearl hugs him goodnight.

 **Pearl: Good night Steven.**

 **Steven: Good night Pearl.**

Pearl leaves his room and Steven falls asleep.

Steven was in the dream world flying around.

 **Steven: ( chuckles) Whoa cool! ( flies past Cookie Cat) Look it's Cookie Cat.**

Cookie Cat waves to him. Steven flies through a giant doughnut.

 **Steven: Whoa, that is the biggest doughnut I ever seen!**

Steven kept flying but then heard a faint voice.

 **Lapis: ( faint) Steven...**

 **Steven: Huh?**

Steven stopped where he was and thought he heard something. Then he heard it again.

 **Lapis:( faint) Help me...**

 **Steven: That voice. It sounds familiar.**

Suddenly a black void appeared in front of him. The voice was coming from that.

 **Lapis: ( faint) Steven...**

 **Steven: Lapis?**

Steven entered inside the void. He kept walking deeper into it. At first there was nothing, but soon he came across Lapis who was on her knees and facing the other way.

 **Steven: Lapis!**

Lapis turned around and saw him.

 **Lapis: Steven!**

Steven ran to hug her.

 **Lapis: Oh Steven I knew you'd answer my calls.**

 **Steven: Lapis what is going on? Where are you? We've been looking all over for you.**

 **Lapis: I'm trapped again Steven.**

 **Steven: What? You mean in the mirror?**

 **Lapis: Yes, but this is not like the last one. It's...**

Then they heard a voice.

 **Reflector: Now what did we say about revealing family secrets? You know your punishment for that.**

Dark hands reappeared and grabbed Lapis again and pulled her into the deeper parts of the realm.

 **Lapis: AAAHHH!**

 **Steven: Lapis!**

Steven grabbed her hand and tried to pull back.

 **Lapis: Don't leave me Steven! Help me!**

 **Steven: Hold on Lapis!**

He tried to pull back, but then more dark hands came pulled Lapis back to them. Steven couldn't hold much longer and soon lost grip of her. Lapis was being pulled into the deeper parts of the realm.

 **Lapis: STEVEN!**

 **Steven: Lapis!**

Steven tried to chase after, but they were too fast and lost her.

 **Steven: Lapis? Where are you?**

 **Reflector: Hahahahahahaha!**

Reflector appeared in front of Steven.

 **Steven: Who are you?**

 **Reflector: I am the Mirror Droid: Reflector. So your Steven, eh? Gien is dying to have you in his hands.**

 **Steven: What have you done with Lapis?**

 **Reflector: No more questions! I hope you enjoyed seeing her, because this is the last time you will ever see her!**

Reflector breathed fire at Steven and was about to be engulfed by the flames.

 **Steven: AAAAAAHHHH!**

But then Steven woke up. It was morning now. He knew this was no dream. Lapis was trying to contact him and she was being held by a Gara Elite. He got off the bed and went to the others who were downstairs.

 **Steven: Guys, I know where Lapis is!**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I wanted to give each character their own unique story so I'm starting off with Lapis since I had an idea for her. Also I'm not 100% sure if Lapis served Blue Diamond or how terraforming planets works, but because of their brief interaction this is just a guess. Special thanks to Lady Shadow92 for the beginning and the end of this chapter. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	23. Trauma from the Mirror Gem Part 2

**Chapter 23: Trauma from the Mirror Gem Part 2**

* * *

After explaining his dream to the gems, he called Peridot to come over. Soon she came and wanted to know about Lapis's whereabouts.

 **Peridot: Where did you say you saw her?**

 **Steven: She said she was trapped in the mirror again.**

 **Peridot: What? How is that possible?**

 **Steven: The Gara Droids did this. This one elite trapped her.**

 **Peridot: Did you see what he looked like?**

 **Steven: He said his name was Reflector.**

 **Peridot: Reflector? I should have know Gien and Viggo would send him to do this.**

 **Garnet: What do you know about him?**

 **Peridot: He conquered planets by absorbing his vicitms into the mirror on his chest. Then he torments them inside his mirror realm until he's bored with them and kills them.**

 **Steven: Lapis is trapped in there. He's torturing her!**

 **Garnet: But what I don't understand is that how come I couldn't see either one of them with my future vision?**

 **Peridot: With Reflector, probably because he sneaks up on his victims and hides most of the time. He's good at covering his tracks. When he abosrbs someone into his mirror that person disappears from the face of the Earth. You couldn't see her because she was in a different realm.**

 **Garnet: I guess that explains it.**

 **Pearl: But where is he now?**

 **Steven: I don't know. He forced me out.**

 **Garnet: Do you think you can sleep again and find out where he's hiding.**

 **Steven: I'll try.**

Steven went back to his bed and tried to sleep. But he wasn't tired.

 **Amethyst: Are you asleep yet?**

 **Steven: No.**

 **Amethyst: How about now?**

 **Steven: No.**

 **Amethyst: Now?**

 **Pearl: Amethyst that's not helping.**

 **Steven: It's not that. I can't sleeep. I just woke up thirty minutes ago. I won't be able to sleep again till way later.**

Bismuth forms her hand into a hammer.

 **Bismuth: You want me to knock you out? I'll go easy.**

 **Pearl: No, no! We are not going to hurt Steven just so he can sleep.**

 **Amethyst: Hold on. I got an idea.**

 **Pearl: What are you...**

Before Pearl could finish Amethyst leaves the room. Five minutes later she returns with a glass of milk.

 **Amethyst: Here Steven. Have a glass of milk.**

 **Steven: How is that going to help?**

 **Amethyst: Just drink it.**

 **Steven: Okay.**

Steven drinks the milk.

 **Steven: Oh man. Why do I feel so...**

Steven falls back to sleep.

 **Garnet: Well that worked.**

 **Pearl: Amethyst what was in that milk?**

 **Amethyst: I put a whole jar of sleeping pills into the milk and mixed it until it dissolved.**

 **Pearl: You drugged Steven with a whole jar of sleep medication?!**

 **Amethyst: Relax it didn't say it would harm him. I think.**

Meanwhile Steven was dreaming again. He looked for the black void again. Soon he found it and ran inside.

 **Steven: Lapis! Lapis where are you?**

Steven soon found Lapis. But she was lying on the floor and she was not moving.

 **Steven: Oh no.**

Steven ran to her. She looked hurt. She had scrapes and bruises all over her and her dress was slightly torn.

 **Steven: ( shaking her) Lapis! Lapis it's me are you okay?**

Lapis slowly opened her eyes.

 **Lapis: S-Steven...**

 **Steven: Lapis. What has he done to you?**

 **Lapis: ( tearing up) It's horrible. He keeps tormenting me. He wouldn't leave me alone.**

 **Steven: Just hold on a little bit longer. I came back because I needed to know where you are at. Do you know where you guys are at now?**

 **Lapis: No I don't.**

Suddenly the a light in the mirror started to glow. It showed them the area where Reflector was at. It was dark and hard to see.

 **Lapis: What's happening?**

 **Steven: Is this where Reflector is at? But what is it?**

 **Lapis: I hear water dripping.**

 **Steven: It's not the ocean or a lake. I see sharp edges and rocks all over as well.**

Then he saw a something fly by.

 **Lapis: What was that?**

 **Steven: I think it's a bat. I think the mirror is showing us that he's in a cave. I know now.**

 **Lapis: You're not thinking of fighting him are you?**

 **Steven: Why wouldn't I?**

 **Lapis: Steven don't save yourself.**

 **Steven: But I can't leave you like this.**

 **Lapis: But that's what he wants you to do. He'll kill you.**

 **Steven: Some people are worth dying for.**

Lapis looked at him with tears in her eyes. Steven wiped them off of her.

 **Steven: I'm getting you out of here. I promise.**

Steven was fading away and was about to wake up leaving Lapis alone. Her hand reached out for him as he faded.

 **Lapis: Please don't.**

Reflector enters.

 **Refelctor: Hahahahahahaha!**

 **Lapis: You showed him where you were at on purpose didn't you.**

 **Reflector: Yes. As much as I love tormenting you, I still have a mission to do. But they won't win as long as I have you in me. Because of you, your friends will die.**

 **Lapis: Stop!**

 **Reflector: But here's the good news. You get front row tickets of me killing them. As for the boy Steven, I will have to keep him alive for my master. But I might cripple him for my pleasure. After that you're mine, forever. Hahahahahaha!**

Back at the house.

Steven wakes up.

 **Peridot: Steven what happened? Did you find out where Reflector is?**

 **Steven: I think so. I was in that dark realm again and this light shined showing me the location. It was dark, but I heard drips of water and maybe I saw a bat. I think he's hiding in a cave.**

 **Peridot: A cave? Where are we going to find a cave?**

 **Steven: Do you see anything now Garnet?**

 **Garnet: I think I might know.**

The scene shifts to them warping to a forest. They made their way through until they came across a spiral mountain.

 **Garnet: From what I was able to see this spiral mountain has many caves around it. Reflector must be in one of these.**

And so they walked onto the path that lead to the mountain. Now and then they would pass by a cave, they would look inside but no one was in there. After three empty caves they came across anothe one.

 **Amethyst: Please let there be something behind curtain number four.**

 **Bismuth: I thought there are only three curtains.**

 **Amethyst: I know, but we've been walking and searching for forty five minutes and nothing.**

 **Steven: Come on guys, we have to focus.**

They entered inside the cave. Peridot and Pearl used their gems as flashlights to see. All they were able to find were just water dripping from the stalactites and bats that were resting on the ceiling. They brought their lights down so they wouldn't disturb them.

 **Pearl: Nothing so far.**

 **Peridot: But we haven't gotten to the end yet.**

But just a minute after, a bright light was shot up like a flare. It woke up all the bats and flew out of the cave. The gems were all in the way as the bats kept flying into them. Once they all flew out, they opened their eyes and standing before them was the Gara Elite Reflector.

 **Reflector: Welcome Crystal Gems! I've been waiting for you to come find me.**

 **Bismuth: Finally we found this uppercrust scrap heap.**

 **Peridot: Where's Lapis?**

 **Reflector: Oh, you want to get straight to the point do you? Behold!**

Reflector's mirror chest shined and revealed Lapis in it.

 **Steven: Lapis.**

 **Lapis: Steven! Peridot! Get out of here, run!**

 **Peridot: Hang on Lapis we're getting you out of here.**

 **Garnet: Reflector, release Lapis Lazuli and leave while you still can.**

 **Reflector: Release her and flee for my life? Hahahahahaha! That would just take the fun out of it. Out of all the victims I've trapped in me, she's my favorite because she can't die that easily. Soon she will be begging me to kill her, but I won't!**

 **Peridot: That's it!**

Peridot used her metal powers on Reflector and pinned him on the wall.

 **Peridot: Guys! Use that Crystal Cannon of yours and finish this clod!**

 **Steven: ( forming his shield) Let's do it guys!**

The Crystal gems formed their weapons.

 **Reflector: I wouldn't if I were you. If you kill me, your friend dies as well.**

The Crystal Gems stopped what they were doing.

 **Peridot: N-No, your lying.**

 **Reflector: Am I? Am I really? Then please, go ahead.**

Garnet used her future vision to find out.

 **Garnet: It's true. Lapis will die if we destroy him.**

 **Peridot: Than what are we supposed to do?**

 **Reflector: Nothing! You've lost!**

Reflector breaths fire at Peridot. She gets hit and loses control of him. He breaks free and draws out his sword and stabs Peridot causing her to poof. Her gem falls onto the floor.

 **Lapis: Peridot!**

 **Steven: No!**

 **Reflector: Come get her if you dare!**

 **Amethyst: What do we do?**

 **Garnet: Maybe it's the mirror. Crack the mirror!**

 **Reflector: DIE!**

Reflector charged at them. He targeted Pearl first. She was blocking every attack he swung. Then she tried to slash him, he blocked her attack, but managed to push him away. Pearl fired lasers from her spear at him, but Reflector walked casually to her and blocked all the projectiles. Then he jumped over her and landed behind and slashed Pearl in the back.

Then Amethyst tied him up with her whip.

 **Amethyst: Bismuth now!**

Bismuth formed her hands into hammers.

 **Bismuth: Don't worry Lapis! I'll go easy!**

Bismuth tries aiming for his chest, but with his strength Reflector breaks free. He grabs Bismuth's arm and throws her at Amethyst. Then he fires a ray of needles from his finger at them and were hit.

Garnet was up next. She punched him twice in the face. When she was about to punch him the third time, he ducked and slashed her. He was about to strike her again until Steven tossed his spiked shield at the back of his head.

 **Steven: Leave her alone.**

 **Reflector: You know what? Since you're the one Gien and Viggo wants, I should only be focused on you.**

 **Garnet: Steven!**

Garnet gets back up and so does everyone else.

 **Pearl: Leave him out of this.**

 **Reflector: I don't have time for you gems. Gara Soldiers!**

Thirty five Gara Soldiers teleport inside the cave and kept the others busy, leaving Steven to fight Reflector alone.

 **Pearl: No, Steven!**

 **Garnet: Hold on Steven!**

Pearl and Garnet tried to get to him, but they were overwhelmed by the Gara Soldiers.

 **Reflector: Aren't you scared boy?**

 **Steven: You don't scare me. I've dealt worse than you.**

 **Reflector: How brave?**

The two enganged into combat. Steven blocked most of Reflector's attacks and managed to slash him. After that Reflector got aggressive and started fighting back. Steven tried blocking his attacks. Steven pushed him back and tossed his shield at him. But Reflector dodged it and slashed Steven, but because of his silver vest he was okay.

 **Reflector: ( in his mind) That vest. It's protecting him. How do I get to his gem?**

Steven charged at him and tried to slash him. Reflector dodges and and cuts Steven on his cheek and cringes. With his guard momentarily down Reflector breaths his fire at Steven. Not only does he gets burned by flames, but the metal on his vest was becoming hot and was burning more on his body. Because of that he is forced to take it off.

 **Reflector:( in his mind) Good, now I have him.**

Reflector jumped over Steven and slashed him on his back. Steven reacts to the pain, but kept standing. The mirror on his chest was still on so he could make Lapis see.

 **Lapis: Steven!**

Steven tried fighting back. The cut on his back was effecting him, but he kept fighting. Reflector blocked his attacks and slash Steven on his chest. Steven screams in pain. He fell onto his knees.

 **Lapis: NO!**

 **Reflector: This is the one who is supposd to save you? He's too fragil and weak to defeat me.**

But Steven was trying to get back up. He picked up his sword and summoned his shield.

 **Reflector: Oh, you want some more?**

 **Steven: I'm... not... g-giving up.**

 **Reflector: I reccomend that you do if you want to stay alive.**

 **Steven: That's not happening.**

Steven tossed his shield at Reflector. He gets hit by it, but then charges at Steven, kncoking the sword out of his hand and punching him in the stomach hits him on the head. Steven falls back onto the ground.

 **Lapis: Stop he's had enough.**

 **Reflector: He brought all of this to himself. I would have gone easy on him if he gave up.**

But Steven got back up once more. He was bleeding , but kept walking towards Reflector.

 **Reflector: I don't get it. How is it that you're still moving? Are you that determined to save your friend?**

 **Steven: Yes.**

Reflector and Lapis looked at him with eyes wide open.

 **Steven: I made a promise to Lapis that I would never let her get trapped again. She already suffered and she doesn't deserve any of this. You can beat me all you want, but I never leave those I love behind. She's my Beach Summer Fun Buddy and a part of my family. I will save her whatever it takes.**

Lapis just stood there tears in her eyes. She was stunned that Steven would really save her even if it meant costing his life. She remembered what he said to her before when they were at Funland.

 **Reflector: That's enough. Let's just finish this.**

Reflector grapped Steven by his throat and lifted him up to his face.

 **Reflector: You'll never save her in your condition. She's mine now and you now belong to my master! But first...**

Reflector jabbed his hand into Steven's stomach grabbing his gem. He began crushing his gem. Steven yelled in pain and felt his gem cracking.

 **Lapis: Steven! Stop it! Leave him alone.**

Reflector ignored her, Lapis stood there not knowing what to do. She was scared at first, but then her fear turned into anger. She promised Steven that she would never let the Gara Droids hurt him. After all that he's done for her, now was her turn to do the same.

 **Lapis: No more...**

Lapis with all the power she had in her gem formed water all over the realm and shot it at the mirror. It had no effect, but she kept going.

 **Lapis: I'll save you Steven! I'll save you like you saved me!**

Lapis shot a stonger stream of water at the mirror, soon the glass couldn't handle any more of it.

Reflector continued to crush Steven's gem.

 **Reflector: This is where it ends. Hahahaha... urgh!**

Reflector lets go of Steven, he held onto his mirror chest as he felt pain coming from it.

 **Reflector: What's happening? Urgh! What are you doing in there?**

 **Lapis: I'm through with you tormenting me and my friends. Now it's your turn!**

Reflector kept reacting to a pain and rays of light was shooting out of his mirror.

 **Reflector: Stop it! Wait! WAIT!**

Finally the mirror shattered into pieces and Lapis was shot out of it. She was now in the cave with Steven and everyone else.

 **Steven: ( weak) Lapis...**

 **Lapis: Steven!**

Lapis picked him up. She checked his gem and it was cracked and it looked like a few shards broke off.

 **Lapis: Oh no.**

 **Steven: ( weak) Lapis it's...**

 **Lapis: Shhhh. Don't speak, save your strength.**

She looked up and saw the others being overwhelmed by the Gara Soldiers. She formed all the water in the cave and used it to destroy all the soldiers. Now that they were gone, the others met up with them.

 **Garnet: Lapis.**

 **Pearl: Steven!**

The gems ran to them. They saw Steven badly hurt.

 **Pearl: Oh no Steven, what has he done to you?**

 **Steven: It's okay, I'm still here.**

 **Garnet: We need to take him to Rose's Fountain so he can heal.**

 **Reflector: Stop!**

They set their eyes on him. His mirror chest was shattered exposing his robotic insides. But now he was holding Peridot's gem.

 **Reflector: You may have your boy, but I still have your friend here!**

 **Amethsyt: Oh great, now what do we do?**

 **Lapis: Guys, get out here. Take Steven and heal him.**

 **Bismuth: What are you saying?**

 **Lapis: I have some unfinished buisness to deal with.**

 **Amethyst: You're taking him on by yourself?**

 **Lapis: I have to. He has Peridot and I'm not letting him hurt anyone else.**

 **Steven: Lapis no. We just got you back, I can't lose you again.**

Lapis strokes Steven's hair.

 **Lapis: I won't lose Steven. I'll be back I promise.**

Lapis kisses him on his cheek. Then looks at Garent.

 **Lapis: Go.**

Garnet was a bit hessitent at first, but nods.

 **Garnet: Let's go.**

Everyone leaves and carried Steven out of the cave. Now it was just Lapis and Reflector.

 **Reflector: How did you do it? How did you break free from my realm.**

 **Lapis: Simple, making me watch you hurting my Beach Summer Fun Buddy made me sick.**

 **Reflector: What?**

 **Lapis: You can hurt and torture me as much as you want. But when you hurt Steven or Peridot, you've crossed the line.**

 **Reflector: Don't think you've won Lapis Lazuli! I'm still here and I'm going to enjoy shattering you!**

Reflector charged towards Lapis. He was about to slash her, but Lapis waved her hand which formed some water and blocked the attack. His sword couldn't pierce through the water. Reflector tried attacking her again and Lapis kept blocking it. But she had to knock Peridot's gem out of his hand. So she shot a stream of water at him, which causes him to drop Peridot's gem.

Lapis formed more water and turned them into ice stalactites. She shot them at him, but Reflector melted them using his fire breath. The fire almost hit her, but she dodges and then shot another stream of water at him. The water and fire clash into each other causing a beam struggle. Because there was more water in the cave, Lapis was able to overpower him and Reflector gets hit by the blast.

Peridot's gem started to glow. A light was forming her new body and dimmed down. Now Peridot had a star on her chest and her visors now looked more pointed kinda like part of a star.

 **Peridot: I'll never lose to you, you mirror...huh?**

Before Peridot could finish she saw Lapis fighting Reflector. Lapis formed a water hand and grabbed Reflector and tried to crush him. But Reflector got one of his hands free and shot up to break down some stalactites onto Lapis. Lapis dodges but loses control of the water hand. Reflector fully breaks free and was about to continue, but then he couldn't move.

 **Reflector: W-What is this?**

He looks behind and see's Peridot.

 **Reflector: You!**

 **Peridot: Do it Lapis! Break this mirror clod!**

 **Lapis: I couldn't agree more.**

Lapis formed one more water hand and made it into a fist.

 **Reflector: Wait, don't you know breaking a mirror is seven years of bad luck?**

 **Lapis: Seven years? Try five thousand years.**

 **Reflector: NOOOOOO!**

Lapis made the giant water hand smash Reflector. She pounded the ground five times. After that she puts the water hand away. She and Peridot walk up to the remains of Reflector. Now he was just a bunch of broken pieces.

 **Peridot: Lapis.**

Peridot hugged Lapis.

 **Lapis: Hi Peridot. Are you okay?**

 **Peridot: I'm fine. What about you?**

 **Lapis: I'm alright. I love your new look.**

 **Peridot: Thanks, I thought I should make it more Crystal gem like. I was so worried about you. We searched all over and then we found out you were kidnapped and then...**

 **Lapis: It's okay. I'm here now. I was scared, but I couldn't let him hurt you or...( gasp) Steven!**

 **Peridot: What? Where is Steven and everyone else?**

 **Lapis: I know where they are. Let's go.**

Lapis and Peridot exit out of the cave. Once they were gone Viggo emerged from the darkness of the cave. He walked up to the remains of Reflector to look for something. He found one of his hands balled into a fist, but it looked like he was holding something. He opened it up and just as he expected, it was something he needed.

Meanwhile at Rose's Fountain.

Steven was now fully recovered from the fight.

 **Pearl: Oh Steven thank goodness your alright now.**

 **Amethyst: Dude, that was one brutal beating you took.**

 **Bismuth: Yeah, that Gara Elite almost had you.**

 **Steven: Guys it's alright, I'm better now.**

 **Garnet: Yes you are. Lapis will be happy to see you.**

 **Steven: That's right Lapis! We have to go back. She needs our help.**

But right after he said that, they saw Lapis flying down with Peridot with her. They landed in front of them.

 **Lapis: Steven!**

Lapis ran to hug him.

 **Lapis: I was so worried about you. You were hurt bad.**

 **Steven: I'm okay, see? Not a scratch or a crack on me anymore. I was more worried about you. But you did it Lapis! You conquered your fear!**

 **Garnet: That's right. You broke free from Reflector's mirror realm so you could save Steven, Peridot and us too. That was truly a brave thing you've done.**

 **Amethyst: Yeah, give it up for Little Lappy!**

 **Lapis: Thanks, but I actually couldn't escape by myself. If Steven wasn't so determined to save me, I wouldn't have the will to use my full power to escape. Thank you Steven.**

 **Steven: No Lapis, thank you. I'm so proud of you.**

Steven hugged Lapis again. Then he went to go see Peridot.

 **Steven: Are you okay Peridot?**

 **Peridot: I am, that was painful when he stabbed me, but that clod couldn't kill me.**

 **Amethyst: Dude, nice look.**

 **Peridot: Thanks, these new visors I have here are my favorite.**

 **Garnet: Now that everyones here, lets head home.**

 **Lapis: Steven is it okay that I hang with you for the day?**

 **Steven: Sure Lapis, it's always fun having you around. You can help me make snack sushi.**

 **Lapis: What's that?**

 **Steven: It's basicall sushi, but I used cheese puffs instead of raw fish. I made it with Lion once.**

 **Lapis: Okay, that sounds like fun.**

 **Bismuth: Just please make sure you use the right ingrediants this time. I can still taste that salty cookie.**

 **Lapis: Don't worry. With Steven with me, I won't mess up.**

Everyone went warp pad and head home.

Meanwhile at Gien's Ship.

Gien and the others watched the footage of Lapis destroying Reflector.

 **Gien: ( sighs) So close. I didn't even get to see the Lapis Lazuli in his mirror.**

 **Acha: Once again the Crystal Gems destroys another elite.**

 **Bomber: Hmph. I blame Viggo for this. I knew this would happen again.**

 **Kocha: Is there anything you know that won't fail Bomber the Great?**

 **Bomber: Of course. If I was down there taking them on. I know I could have beat them.**

 **Kocha: Sure you would.**

 **Bomber: Why you little...**

Viggo enters the room.

 **Bomber: Viggo! I saw everything. The Lapis Lazuli broke free from Reflector's mirror. You're plan failed again!**

 **Viggo: On the contrary Bomber the Great.**

Viggo shows them in his hand a shard of Steven's gem. Gien's red eyes opened wide and everyone else were surprised as well.

 **Viggo: Everything is all acording to plan.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I'm glad I finally got to do this and give Lapis a chance to shine. Also I really liked Peridot's new look and I really wanted to bring it here. Special thanks for Lady Shadow92 for helping on this chapter. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	24. Another Steven Part 1

**Chapter 24: Another Steven Part 1**

* * *

 **Gien: Viggo is that...**

 **Viggo: A gem shard from the boy. I had a feeling Reflector would lose. That's why I told him to take a shard from him.**

 **Bomber: But what for?**

 **Viggo: To make a clone of him. Think about it. This Steven is causing us some trouble. But at the same time we're interested to know what he is. So instead of capturing him, why not make your own version of him? A better version. Send him out to kill the real Steven and then you can dissect him like an insect. How about it my lord?**

Gien turns around thinks about it for a minute. It's different from his old plans, but it would be an easier solution. Have a hybrid fight against another hybrid. He would have his prize along with a new weapon and use it to kill the others and ultimatley destroy the Earth.

 **Gien: Viggo, this plan of yours sounds demented...I love it. Acha, contact Homeworld. I need my cloning equipment.**

 **Acha: Yes my lord.**

After contacting Homeworld and retrieving his equipment, Gien and Viggo began the experiment.

 **Gien: Viggo, is the pod set up?**

 **Viggo: Yes my lord. Everything's all intact.**

Viggo place an ordinary stone into the pod.

 **Viggo: Shall we begin?**

 **Gien: Yes.**

Gien places the shard on the computer scan.

 **Computer: DNA scan has been initiated.**

The computer scans the shard.

 **Computer: DNA approved. Begin cloning.**

The shard is automatically tranferred into the pod. Lights begin glowing from the pod.

 **Gien: It's working Viggo. Look, my new clone is coming to life!**

But outside of the ship it was raining and lightning hits the ship, which causing interference to the cloning process.

 **Computer: Warning! Technical error! Technical error!**

The computer begins to short circuiting and sparks shoot out from it.

 **Gien: What's going on?**

 **Viggo: No! It's going to ruin the cloning process.**

 **Acha: If this keeps going, it will explode!**

 **Kocha: Explode?**

 **Bomber: Shut it off now!**

 **Viggo: No! The clone will die in the process!**

 **Bomber: Forget about it!**

Bomber was about to unplug the computer, but Viggo blocked his path.

 **Viggo: No, it's almost done!**

 **Bomber: Get out of my way!**

 **Viggo: If you unplug it now, the clone will die!**

 **Bomber: You maniac! It's either him or us!**

As Viggo kept blocking Bomber's path, the cloning process ends.

 **Computer: Process complete. Cloning successful.**

Bomber pushes Viggo out of the way and unplugs the computer before it explodes.

 **Bomber: You idiot! You nearly go us killed. We're supposed to destroy those Crystal Gems not blow ourselves up!**

But Viggo and Gien were too busy looking at the pod.

 **Bomber: Are you even listening to me?**

 **Viggo: Come look Bomber.**

Bomber shakes his head and goes look with them. Acha and Kocha joins them.

 **Gien: It's alive! It's alive!**

 **Acha: I can't see him. The glass is too dark.**

 **Viggo: Patience Acha, it's opening up.**

 **Kocha: Do you have name for him my lord?**

 **Gien: As of matter fact I do.**

The pod opens up and everyone stands back.

 **Gien: Arise Nevets.**

 **Viggo: Nevets?**

 **Gien: It's Steven spelled backwards. I want him to fight the complete opposite of himself.**

Then a white hand reached out and the Steven clone emerged. But everyone was disturbed by his look. The clone resembled Steven, except his skin was pale white. He had yellow eyes with dark circles around them like a racoon. But the right side of his face was red and deformed. He was in slouchd posistion also and his hair was wasn't curly, but was down and looked messy. He was a little taller than Steven and had more muscle. His gem was located on the same place as Steven's, on his stomach. He was nearly naked, but had boxers attached to him.

 **Acha: Um, is he supposed to look like that my lord?**

 **Kocha: Peridot never looked like this.**

 **Gien: What happened? Why does he look like that?**

 **Viggo: The lightning. It must have interefered witht he process making him deformed.**

 **Nevets: Me...Nevets.**

 **Viggo: ( groans) Not only that, but it also messed with his speech.**

 **Bomber: We were supposed to get a weapon and we end up with this...this...freak?**

 **Nevets: Me not freak. Me Nevets.**

 **Gien: Come to me Nevets.**

Nevets walks to Gien.

 **Gien: I am your master, Gien.**

 **Nevets: Gien. Master.**

 **Gien: I will explain more to you later, but first we must get you dressed. Acha, Kocha. Take him to his room and give him his armor.**

 **Acha: My lord do we have to?**

 **Kocha: Yeah, I'm not so comftorble being around that thing.**

 **Gien: Do it!**

 **Acha and Kocha: Yes my lord.**

Acha and Kocha approach Nevets.

 **Acha: Just follow us and we will dress you.**

Nevets follows Acha and Kocha.

 **Bomber: What the hell was that thing?**

 **Viggo: I expected him to be different, but not like this.**

 **Gien: It doesn't matter, he'll have to do now. Besides, once he kills Steven, I'll take some more of his DNA and make a better clone.**

In ten minutes Acha and Kocha came back with Nevets now wearing his uniform. He wore a black uniform with spikes on his shoulders and he had a mask covered the deformed part of his face.

 **Gien: Come Nevets, lets see what you can do.**

Nevets follows Gien to a training room.

 **Gien: Now show me what you can do.**

Gien exits leaving Nevets alone in the room. Then five Gara Soldiers enter with weapons drawn. When they attack Nevets, he now knew he had to do. Nevets knocked one of their spears away and crushed one soldiers head with his bare hands. Then with the second one he lifted up in the air and breaks it in half with his knee. The third one opened his face to fire lasers at Nevets, but he summons his shield to protect himself. Then he tossed it at the droid decapitating it. With the last two he stole the spear from the fourth one and stabbed him with it and last one he doged his attack and punches right through its chest. Nevets looks around at the dead soldiers.

 **Nevets: Nevets fight. Nevets win.**

Gien and the others watches from the other room.

 **Acha: Ooh, that was just brutal right there.**

 **Kocha: Very brutal.**

 **Gien: ( silent chuckles) Despite his appearence, he's actually quite formidable.**

 **Viggo: Maybe he'll be of use after all.**

 **Bomber: He better be.**

Gien goes back to get Nevets.

 **Gien: Excellent job Nevets. You are stronger than I thought.**

 **Nevets: Nevets make master proud?**

 **Gien: Yes and you can make me even more proud if you do as I say.**

 **Nevets: Nevets do anything for master.**

 **Gien: Listen well Nevets. I made you for a reason. Your mission is to shatter the Crystal Gems. You are also to kill the one called Steven. Bring his body back to me dead or alive.**

 **Nevets: Me Nevets not know what Crystal Gems or Steven look like.**

 **Gien: We'll show you when you get there. Now go, fulfill your mission.**

 **Nevets: Yes master.**

 **Gien: Bomber, Viggo. Go with him.**

 **Bomber: Why the both of us? I don't want to go with this thing.**

 **Viggo: Do not question our leader! Do as you're told.**

 **Bomber: Fine then.**

Bomber, Viggo and Nevets teleports to beach near the temple. They saw the beach house.

 **Bomber: That's their base? It doesn't look so... I don't know. Secured?**

 **Viggo: I'm going to see if anyones home. Do not attack unless I say so.**

Viggo transforms into a raven and flys to the house. He looked throught the windows, but no one was home. Then he flew back to Bomber and Nevets.

 **Viggo: No one is there. They must be on a mission.**

 **Bomber: Let's go inside to see if we can find some kind a secret or something.**

 **Viggo: Good idea. If they return, teleport out of there. I'll wait out here if they return from the outside and I'll signal you. Nevets go with him.**

 **Bomber: Wait, why does he have to go with me?**

 **Viggo: He needs to learn what to do on missions. This is perfect for him.**

 **Bomber: Fine, come on Bizzaro.**

 **Nevets: Me not Bizarro. Me Nevets.**

Bomber groans and he and Nevets walk to the house. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

 **Bomber: Doors locked, but I can unlock it. Where's my pick lock?**

But Nevets with his strength pulls the door out breaking it off the hinges.

 **Nevets: Me Nevets open dooor.**

 **Bomber: Or we could do that.**

The entered the house.

 **Bomber: So this is where the magic happens. Quaint.**

 **Nevets: Looks familiar to Nevets.**

 **Bomber: Okay now look around in the base, find anything that looks important.**

 **Nevits: Nevits search now.**

Bomber and Nevits begin searching. Bomber looked in the kitchen and Nevets looked around in the couch.

 **Nevets: Nevets find something.**

 **Bomber: What is it?**

Bomber was excited and turned around, but to his disapointment Nevits finds a Mr. Queasy doll.

 **Mr: Queasy: OOH! Kid don't shake me.**

 **Nevits: Ha, ha. Nevits find this.**

Nevits shakes Mr. Queasy again, but Bomber takes it out of his hand and throws it aside.

 **Bomber: You idiot! I said find something important not something stupid!**

 **Nevits: Looked important to Nevits.**

 **Bomber: Keep looking!**

Nevits looks again. Bomber shakes his head and looks again. He searched the fridge and takes an egg.

 **Bomber: What the heck is this thing?**

Then he drops it on the floor and the egg breaks.

 **Bomber: Useless.**

 **Nevits: Nevits find something.**

 **Bomber: What is it now?**

Bomber turns around and now he finds Steven's cheeseburger backpack.

 **Bomber: Are you that stupid?**

 **Nevits: Me not stupid. Me...**

 **Bomber: Shut up! You're just finding ordinary things that humans use. You're supposed to find something that looks useful fo us. You can't even do that! You're even dumber than a ruby!**

 **Nevits: Nevits is sorry.**

 **Bomber: Look again and if you show me one more dumb thing, I am using you as target practice. UNDERSTAND!**

Nevits fell back and looked upstairs. Bomber kept looking, now in frustration.

 **Bomber: ( silent yell) Morons! I'm surrounded by morons!**

Nevits looked around Stevens room. Their were some toys scattered along with one of his shirts. He came across some pictures of Steven with his friends and family. He saw some with the gems like him training with Pearl near her favorite tree. Him and Amethyst as Tiger Millionare and Purple Puma. Him wearing sunglasses and he and Garnet taking a picture to look cool. And there was him testing Bismuths new weapons. They looked familiar to him.

 **Nevits: Garnet. Amethyst. Pearl. Bismuth.**

But soon Nevets came across pictures of Greg and Connie. There was a picture of Steven and his dad playing their own instruments and then there was one of him and Connie training on the Sky Arena.

 **Nevits: D-Dad...Connie.**

Nevits wanted to see them, so he snuck out through the window.

Bomber just finished searching the closet near the stairs.

 **Bomber: Urgh, still nothing.**

Then he turned around and noticed the temple door.

 **Bomber: Of course, this is part is just the decoy. That's the real base.**

Bomber went to the temple door, but couldn't get in.

 **Bomber: How do I open this?**

He couldn't find anything.

 **Bomber: That's it. Missile Mode!**

Bomber transforms into missle mode, but it didn't do anything to the door.

 **Bomber: What? It's still in one piece?**

Then he noticed the star with all the gems colors on it. Then he had an idea.

 **Bomber: Hmmmm. Nevits come here. I need your help with this.**

There was no answer.

 **Bomber: Nevits I said come here. Nevits!**

Bomber looked upstairs and saw the window open. He ran outside to Viggo.

 **Viggo: Find anything useful?**

 **Bomber: Where's the clone?**

 **Viggo: You lost him? How did you lose him?**

 **Bomber: I don't know. Last thing I knew, he was searching upstairs and next thing he's gone. How did you not see him?**

 **Viggo: I was in the middle of a message from Acha. Urgh, we have to go find him.**

 **Bomber: Well considering that he doesn't look like most humans he shouldn't be that hard to find.**

 **Viggo: But who knows what kind of trouble he can get into. Lets go!**

Bomber and Viggo head off to find Nevets. Meanwhile back in the house, Steven and the others warp back into the house and noticed things didn't look right.

 **Steven: What the? Why is the door open?**

 **Pearl: Steven did you lock the door before we left?**

 **Steven: I know I did.**

Then he walks up and see's the door broken off the hinge.

 **Steven: Ugh guys. The door looks broken.**

 **Amethyst: Must have been a break in.**

 **Garnet: I don't think robbers would break down a door just to get in.**

Peridot takes a look at the damage.

 **Peridot: Actually it looks like as if someone just ripped the door off the hinges.**

 **Lapis: How is that even possible?**

 **Bismuth: Don't worry guys, I can fix this.**

 **Pearl: Oh my, has anything been stolen?**

 **Steven: It doesn't look like it.**

 **Garnet: But let's clean this mess here.**

Meanwhile at the Carwash.

Greg was washing a car. Then he noticed a figure approaching him. It was Nevets.

 **Greg: Oh hey Stu ball whats up?**

 **Nevets: Me not Stu ball. Me Nevets.**

 **Greg: Nevets? Okay Steven I'll go with your new nickname now. Say you look different. It must be that new look of yours. Who designed it for you, Pearl?**

 **Nevets: Nevets look the same as always.**

 **Greg: You okay Steven? You sound it bit off and judging by your skin color you're really looking pale.**

 **Nevets: Nevets feel fine.**

Greg puts his hand on is forehead. It didn't feel like he had a fever.

 **Greg: I don't feel anything, but I should go get you some medicine. Wait here.**

Greg went to a store to get medicine for Nevets.

 **Nevits: But Nevets feel fine. Me Nevets, find Connie. Jam Bud.**

Nevits leaves the carwash to find Connie.

Back at the house.

Steven just finished cleaning and Bismuth and Peridot were in the middle of fixing the door.

 **Steven: Hey guys, I promised Connie that I would meet up with her today. We were going to head to the library.**

 **Garnet: That's fine Steven. Go on ahead.**

 **Pearl: Have fun Steven and tell her I said hi.**

 **Steven: Will do Pearl.**

Steven was about to head out until Greg entered.

 **Steven: Oh hey dad.**

 **Greg: There you are Stu ball. I mean Nevets. I thought you'd be back here.**

 **Steven: What?**

 **Greg: I got the medicine for you, but you look and sound better already.**

 **Steven: What are you talking about dad? I was here the whole time. I was about to go see Connie. Also, who's Nevets?**

 **Greg: Are you sure because I just saw you like ten minute ago. You looked pale and sounded weird. Also Nevits is what you me to call you.**

Garnet over heard this and walked to him.

 **Garnet: Greg, what did you say about this being that looks like Steven?**

The scene cuts to Connie sitting on a bench waiting for Steven.

 **Connie: ( looking at her watch) He's late again.**

Then she heard footsteps coming to her.

 **Connie: Finally you're here...**

Connie was expecting Steven, but instead it was Nevets.

 **Nevets: Connie. Nevets find Connie.**

 **Connie: Steven is that you?**

 **Nevets: Not Steven. Me Nevets. Me and Connie here now.**

 **Connie: I'm sorry I think you have me mistaken for someone else.**

 **Nevets: Me not mistaken. Me know you Connie.**

Nevets walks closer to her. Connie gets up and steps back.

 **Connie: Steven if thats you, cut it out. You're freaking me out.**

 **Nevets: Why Connie walk back? Its me Nevets.**

 **Connie: I don't know a Nevets. Leave me alone.**

Connie kepts walking back, but she was now on the road and a car was about to hit her. Nevets saw this and got in front of her. He summoned his shield and the car crashed into his shield. The driver got out angry.

 **Driver: What's your problem kid?**

Nevets looked angry at him and grabbed him by his throat strangling him.

 **Nevets: You almost hurt Connie! Me Nevets hurt you!**

Nevets continued strangling him.

 **Connie: No stop it, please!**

Nevets looked at Connie. Her pleading look conivinced him to spare the driver. He lets him go and driver runs away.

 **Connie: But thank you for saving me right here. Who are you?**

Before Nevets could answer, Steven and the others showed up.

 **Steven: Connie!**

Connie turns around.

 **Connie: Steven.**

Connie goes to him leaving Nevets looking hurt.

 **Steven: Are you alright?**

 **Connie: I'm fine, but who is that?**

Everyone looked at Nevets, especially Steven was surprised to see this.

Greg: Uh, I know I'm getting old and my eyesight is not that great, but does anybody else see two Stevens?

 **Amethyst: We see it Greg.**

 **Greg: Good, so I'm not crazy.**

 **Pearl: He looks just like Steven.**

 **Lapis: Uh Steven. Who is that who like like you, but isn't you?**

 **Steven: I don't know. Who are you?**

Again before Nevets could speak, anothe voice is heard.

 **Viggo: Nevets!**

 **Steven: Nevets?**

Everyone looks to the other side and see's Viggo and Bomber running to Nevets.

 **Bomber: You idiot! What the hell were you thinking running off like that?!**

 **Garnet: Gara Droids!**

 **Viggo: Crystal Gems! Now is the time Nevets.**

Bomber draws out his sabre.

 **Bomber: Do what you're made for. Destroy them!**

Nevets got serious now and rushed towards Steven and Connie.

 **Connie: Oh no I didn't bring my sword.**

 **Steven: Dad, you and Connie get to a safe spot.**

 **Greg: ( freaking out) Sure okay, lets go Connie before we neutralized by alien robot me!**

Steven summoned his shield. Nevits pounded the shield hard and Steven was having trouble trying to keep it up.

 **Garnet: Steven!**

Garnet tried to get to Steven, but then she is shot by Bomber's arm cannon.

 **Pearl: Garnet!**

 **Bomber: Do not interfere with our plan fusion.**

 **Viggo: Yes. Your boy is about to fall victim to our new clone. You'll have to kill us before getting to him. Gara Soldiers!**

Twenty Gara Soldiers warp into the area.

 **Peridot: ( groan) Here we go again.**

 **Garnet: Let's take these guys down and help Steven!**

While the Crystal Gems took on the Gara Droids, we cut back to Steven fighting Nevets. He was still pounding on his.

 **Steven: Please, we don't have to fight. Let's just talk.**

 **Nevets: Me Nevets not talk. Nevets destroy Steven.**

Steven finally managed to push him back. He took out his sword and was about to strike him, but Nevets summoned his shield.

 **Steven: What?**

 **Nevets: Steven not only one summon shield. Nevets summon shield too.**

Nevets knocked the sword out of Steven's hand, then ge grabbed him by the shirt and threw him to the others side. Steven tried to get back and tossed his shield at Nevets head. This knocks off his mask revealing the other half of his deformed face. Steven looks disturbed by it, but Nevets got angry and continued fighting. He shoved Steven to the ground and strangled him. Steven was gasping for air and tried to move Nevets off of him, but he was too strong. Steven summoned his bubble shield and this pushes Nevets off of him. Steven got his sword back and this time and slashed Nevets twice. He was about to slash him a third time, but Nevets grabbed the blade. His hand was bleeding, but he didn't care and headbutts Steven, then punched him the stomach and threw him into a wall of a building. Nevets approached him.

 **Connie: Steven!**

 **Greg: Connie wait!**

Connie ran to him, trying to help him up, soon Greg went to help also. Nevets stopped what he was and watched Connie help Steven.

 **Steven: Connie, get away from here.**

 **Connie: I won't. I'm not leaving my Jam Bud behind.**

 **Nevets: Steven Jam Bud? Not Nevets?**

 **Greg: That's right son. We're here for you.**

 **Nevets: Nevets not son?**

Scene cuts to Viggo getting slashed by Pearl and falling back. She rushd over to Connie and Greg to help Steven.

 **Pearl: Steven are you alright? ( to Nevets) You stay away from my baby**!

Nevets stands there looking hurt. Viggo notices this.

 **Viggo: Nevets! What are you doing? Keep fighting.**

Nevets didn't listen kept looking.

 **Nevets: They like Steven. But not like Nevets.**

Nevets is then hit by a beam of lightning from Viggo.

 **Viggo: Nevets! Do not get distracted! Kill them!**

 **Nevets: Friends like Steven and not Nevets.**

 **Viggo: Friends?!**

 **Garnet: Viggo!**

Garnet and the others were about to attack them, but Viggo fired his lightning at the ground to keep them away and grabs Nevets by his arm.

 **Viggo: You will regret doing that. Bomber, lets go!**

Bomber meets up with Viggo and Nevits.

 **Bomber: This is not over yet gems!**

The Gara Droids teleport back to Gien's ship.

 **Garnet: Are you alright Steven?**

 **Steven: A little sore, but I'm okay.**

 **Peridot: But I can't believe Gien made a clone of you.**

 **Steven: He wasn't a push over either, he's was incredibly strong with brute strength.**

 **Connie: But why didn't he keep attacking when he had the chance?**

 **Steven: I don't know, but I did notice he looked a bit sad. Maybe I can get through to him.**

 **Garnet: Maybe Steven, but we'll have to deal with him later. Right now lets head home.**

 **Pearl: Are you okay to walk Steven?**

 **Steven: I'm good Pearl. Thank you.**

Meanwhile at Gien's Ship.

 **Viggo: Failure!**

Viggo whips Nevets. Nevets was being punished for his actions and Gien and the others watch.

 **Viggo: Insolent fool!**

Viggo whips him again.

 **Viggo: You not only left your post, but you hesitated on destroying the enemy.**

 **Nevets: Nevets try to kill Steven. But Nevets not sure he wants to hurt dad, Connie and other gems.**

Viggo whips him again.

 **Bomber: You fool! You don't have friends or family. We pointed out to you that they are the enemy and you refused to attack.**

 **Nevets: No! Master understand.**

Gien looks at him in disgust.

 **Gien: Nevets, you are to do what you are told. All humans and gems are inferior to us Gara Droids and must be destroyed. If you cannot do that, you have no purpose here in this world.**

Gien fires his limb enhancer laser at Nevets. He gets hit.

 **Kocha: That's what happens when someone doesn't follow our rules.**

 **Acha: And I thought I was the one who gets the short end of the stick.**

 **Nevets: No Master! Give Nevets another chance. Nevets will win next time.**

Gien thinks about it for a moment and puts his limb enhancer hand down.

 **Gien: Very well. I will give you one more chance against the Crystal Gems and Steven. You will try again tomorrow. Go to your room now.**

 **Nevets: Yes master.**

Nevets gets up and leaves the room.

 **Nevets: Nevets disappoint master. Gems like Steven and not Nevets. It's all Steven's fault. But Nevets will win. Nevets make gems, dad, Connie like me. Nevets hate Steven! Nevets kill Steven!**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this. Special Thanks to Lady Shadow92 for the idea of Nevets and the chapter. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	25. Another Steven Part 2

**Chapter 25: Another Steven Part 2**

* * *

Gien was still trying to repair the ships super computer after it malfuntioned during the cloning process. Viggo and Bomber enters the scene.

 **Viggo: My lord, how goes the repairs for the computer?**

 **Gien: It's nearly finished, the blasted lightning really ruined it.**

 **Viggo: I came here because I found out something about our clone.**

 **Gien: What is it?**

 **Viggo: I was confused on why he was hesistant on the last battle. I did a test on him and found out that somehow he has the boy's memories. Those two humans that were with him, the fat one was called dad and that girl is called Connie.**

 **Bomber: So that's her name. That's the same girl that slagged me a month ago.**

 **Viggo: You lost to a little girl Bomber? And you claim yourself to be the greatest of all Gara Droids. Hahahahaha!**

 **Bomber: Shut up! She was trained by that defected pearl. But who is this dad he calls?**

 **Gien: From what I remember the boy said this man helped Rose Quartz make him. And here on earth the man is referred to as a father or a dad for short.**

 **Viggo: Because he recognizes those two, he didn't want to hurt them.**

 **Bomber: Well that's a problem. I say we go kill them now so he doens't mess up again.**

 **Gien: No Bomber. I have a better idea. If Nevets wants the girl and his father, let him have it. Let's make him think the boy has brainwashed them into making them love him. This will truly make him fight. Once he kills Steven, I will have no more use for him. We'll make a new clone, a better one.**

 **Viggo: Excellent idea my lord. I couldn't think of anything better.**

 **Gien: Acha, Kocha, bring Nevets here.**

Gien then realizes Acha and Kocha aren't the room.

 **Gien: Where are those two?**

 **Bomber: ( groans) I'll go get them.**

The scene cuts to Acha's room where he and Kocha were watching Crying Breakfast Friends. Acha was intrigued while Kocha was more annoyed.

 **Acha: Look at that Kocha. That pear lied to the spoon, but is still crying about it. Would you forgive him?**

 **Kocha: I can't believe you're actually into this.**

 **Acha: You don't understand. I need to know why humans are into these type of things? Why are these walking talking breakfast foods crying so much even when they are happy.**

 **Kocha: You like this don't you?**

 **Acha: I do no...Okay maybe a little.**

 **Kocha: Urgh, of course you do.**

Bomber bursts into the room.

 **Bomber: Acha, Kocha!**

 **Acha: AH! Bomber the Great! ( shuts off monitor) I mean what a surprise. It's nice to see you here.**

 **Bomber: What were you two doing?**

 **Kocha: Uh nothing.**

 **Acha: Yup nothing. We definintly weren't watching a human tv show about living breakfast foods crying.**

 **Kocha: ( silent shouting) Shut up, tin head. ( in her mind) And what do you mean we?**

 **Bomber: Whatever, just bring the clone to the control room.**

 **Acha and Kocha: Yes sir.**

Later Acha and Kocha brings Nevets to the control room.

 **Nevets: Master wants to see Nevets?**

 **Gien: Yes Nevets. I made a mistake about the other day. You know those people who you talked about?**

 **Nevets: Dad and Connie.**

 **Gien: Yes. Do you want to know why they didin't choose you? Because Steven brain washed them. He's controlling them, making them like him instead of you.**

 **Nevets: Steven cotrolling them. Nevets not let him do this. If Nevets kill Steven, Nevets have Connie again right?**

 **Gien: Yes lets go back. Bring him to me dead or alive, but in one piece.**

 **Nevets: Nevets will win this time. No holding back.**

 **Gien: Let's go Gara Droids. Tonight is the night where the Crystal Gems meet the deaths.**

The Gara Droids and Nevets teleport to the temple.

Meanwhile at the temple.

Everyone was hanging in the house. It was sunset and Steven, Connie and Pearl were just coming back from training.

 **Garnet: Steven, Connie. How did training go?**

 **Pearl: They've done well Garnet. ( to Steven and Connie) This was probably the best you've done yet. Especially for you Connie.**

 **Connie: Thanks Pearl.**

 **Steven: Yeah, she just beat three Holo Pearls with one blow.**

 **Connie: I mean I don't really want to brag.**

 **Amethyst: Dude, I'd love to see you take on those soldiers.**

 **Bismuth: That reminds me. Steven, I noticed that elite's fire made your armor hot and burned you. I took the time to add a coating to it. Now it will not harm you when heat comes in contact with it.**

Bismuth hands Steven his armor.

 **Steven: Ah sweet. Thanks Bismuth.**

 **Bismuth: You want to try it out yourself? Who's got a flamethrower?**

 **Peridot: I don't, but I know how to make one with a air freshner and a lighter.**

 **Pearl: No,no,no,no,no! Bismuth I trust you, we do not have to set Steven on fire.**

Connie was about to leave, until she stopped at the front of the door.

 **Connie: Uh guys. We have some company.**

The gems look through the door and windows and see's Nevets and the Gara Droid army on the beach.

 **Steven: Nevets.**

 **Amethyst: Oh great, these guys again.**

 **Peridot: Can't we get one day without those clods trying to ruin it for us?**

 **Lapis: Seriously, they need a hobby.**

 **Bismuth: Come on guys, lets show those uppercrust scrapheaps we mean Bismuth.**

 **Garnet: Lets do this.**

 **Steven: Connie stay here.**

 **Connie: No, I'm coming too.**

 **Steven: Connie...**

 **Pearl: Just remember what we were just doing on our training. Stick together.**

 **Steven: ( sighs) Okay, lets go.**

Connie nods and they head outside.

 **Gien: This is where it ends Crystal Gems! It's time for you all to meet your end in the hands of the Gara Droids.**

 **Nevets: Nevets kill Steven this time. Nevets will win.**

 **Steven: Nevets, this has to stop. We don't have to fight.**

 **Nevets: No! We fight now! You brain wash Connie and family!**

 **Steven: What?**

 **Nevets: Enought talk. Fight now!**

Nevets charges at Steven with super speed, knocking him down and trying to strangle him.

 **Garnet: Steven!**

Garnet and the others tried to help him, but they are cut off by the Gara Droids.

 **Gien: Na, ha, ha. I can't let you interfere. This fight is one on one.**

 **Viggo: But our fight is... ( counting the gems) lets see one, two, three, four, wait did I count the pearl twice?**

 **Bomber: Who cares? The point is, we outnumber you. ( draws out his sabre) Attack!**

The Gara Soldiers charge at the Crystal Gems and they engage in combat. Gien, Acha and Kocha however stayed out of the fight and watched Nevets fight Steven.

 **Gien: While they take care of those pest, lets go see how our clone is doing.**

 **Acha: I've got to see this. I'm coming my lord.**

 **Kocha: Wait for me. I want to see too.**

Steven kept fighting back, but Nevets blocked the sword with his shield. Nevets tried to punch Steven, Steven dodges and slashes Nevets. Nevets falls back and Steven approaches him.

 **Steven: Nevets, please stop. We shouldn't be fighting. We should be working together.**

 **Nevets: No! Nevets not work with Steven. Nevets hate Steven!**

Nevets gets back up and punches Steven. Steven gets his shield up and Nevets continuosly punches the shield.

 **Steven: I don't want to fight you! If you're made from a part of me, than in a way your my brother. And brothers don't fight each other.**

 **Nevets: Steven not Nevets brother. Steven controls Nevets familiy.**

 **Steven: They're not under any control. Gien is lying to you.**

 **Nevets: Master not lie to Nevets. Master make Nevets. Nevets make master happy by killing Steven!**

Steven couldn't hold the shield any more and is punched down by Nevets. Connie see's all this as she fights three Gara Soldiers.

 **Connie: Steven!**

Connie tried taking down the soldiers that attacked her, she had to help Steven. Nevets picks up Steven and then throws him. Steven tried to pick up his sword, but Nevets stomps on his hand and then picks him up and headlocks him. Steven didn't have too much energy left to summon a bubble to push Nevets off. Nevets was about to break his neck.

 **Nevets: Nevets win. Steven lose. Now Steven dies!**

 **Gien: Hold on a second Nevets.**

Nevets stops on killing Steven, but holds him tight as Gien approaches them.

 **Gien: You've done well Nevets. It seems I have underestimated you.**

 **Nevets: Nevets make master happy now?**

 **Gien: You are about to. As for you Steven, I have to say I'm amazed you survived this long against me. All warriors that fought against my creations often die in minutes.**

 **Steven: Is this what you truly want? What would killing me do if you know I'm not my mom?**

 **Gien: Well, this is not exactly the victory I had in mind. It should've been Rose Quartz instead of you. I wanted to know more about you, but if I can't have you alive than the only alternative I had was to clone you and make a better version of you. A stronger one with no human emotions. I know you are not Rose Quartz, but you are the closest thing I can get on getting my revenge. Oh if only she was here right now. I would do so much worse to her, after what she did to me, after what she did to my dreams, and after what she did to my Diamond!**

 **Steven: Y-You mean Yellow Diamond?**

Gien's red eyes open wide, confused of what Steven just said.

 **Gien: W-What? No, Pink Diamond! You mean to tell me you don't know?**

 **Steven: Don't know what? Who's Pink Diamond?**

 **Gien: The only gem I ever respected. She was the kindest of all and actually treated me and her subjects right unlike those dumb rock Diamonds back on Homeworld. She wasn't just a Diamond. She was a Goddess! And then at the peak of the rebellion, Rose Quartz shattered her!**

Steven eyes were wide open.

 **Steven: What?**

 **Gien: She treated your mother right and this is how she repaid her? She took everything I worked for away and turned me into this.**

 **Steven: But she tried to help you when you were hurt.**

 **Gien: She was trying to get me to join her side. But I would never join traitors or start a war if she wanted to destroy the Diamonds desperatly. But enough talk, Nevets kill him!**

 **Nevets: With pleasure.**

Nevets was about to break Steven's neck, until Connie enters the scene.

 **Connie: Nevets stop!**

Nevets stops what he's doing and he looks at Connie.

 **Nevets: Connie...**

 **Connie: Nevets, please don't do this.**

 **Nevets: Nevets has to. Nevets doing this to save friends and family. To save Connie.**

 **Connie: Killing Steven won't do anything. He's my friend and yours too.**

 **Gien: She's doesn't know what she's saying Nevets. She's under his control.**

 **Connie: He's lying! He's just using you for his own personal gain.**

 **Gien: Who are you going to listen to? I created you. Do as I say!**

Nevets tried to stay focused, but looked back to Connie who had tears in her eyes.

 **Connie: Please, spare him. For me.**

Nevets looked at Connie, then he looked back at Steven. He realized what he was doing now and lets Steven go, much to Gien's dismay. Steven was on his knees and breathing heavily. Connie helped him up and Nevets stepped back a little and watched.

 **Connie: Are you okay Steven?**

 **Steven: Yeah, I'm fine.**

Then they look at Nevets. He wasn't angry, but had a more guilty look on his face.

 **Gien: Nevets what are you doing? You had him in your grasp.**

 **Nevets: No. Nevets know Connie not under control. Nevets know Steven wouldn't hurt her.**

 **Gien: Fool! I have to do everything!**

Gien forms his limb enhancer hand into a laser and points it at Steven and Connie. Steven didn't have time to summon his shield, but Nevets did and formed his shielf protecting the two of them from the laser.

 **Gien: What?**

 **Nevets: No! He lives, you no kill him.**

Nevets tosses his shield at Gien, then picks him up.

Gien: What are you doing? Put me down this insitint. Acha do something!

 **Acha: Y-Yes my lord!**

Acha opens his chest to find something useful.

 **Acha: Where's the gem destablizer blaster?**

 **Kocha: Hurry it up will you?**

 **Acha: I'm trying!**

 **Nevets: Nevets not listen to Gien no more!**

Nevets throws Gien at Acha and Kocha. They didn't have time to move away and panics. They are hit by Gien and falls to the ground. Nevets approaches Steven and Connie

 **Steven: Nevets, you saved me. Why?**

 **Nevets: Nevets wrong. Nevets not hate Steven no more. Connie needs Steven more than she needs Nevets.**

 **Connie: But what you did was good. I should thank you for doing this.**

 **Steven: Nevets, all my friends are in trouble. Connie and I can't do this alone. We need your help.**

 **Nevets: Nevets can't, not after what he's done.**

 **Steven: This can all be fixed. Help me and the gems will see that your not bad. They're my family and they're yours too. Will you help us?**

Nevets looks away for a moment, but looks back at Steven and Connie.

 **Nevets: Nevets help.**

Steven smiles at him and he looks at Connie.

 **Steven: You ready?**

 **Connie: Lets do this.**

Steven and Connie dance together and fuse into Stevonnie.

 **Nevets: Stevonnie.**

 **Stevonnie: Lets go Nevets.**

Stevonnie and Nevets run into the battlefield where the gems were fighting the Bomber, Viggo and the soldiers. Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst were fighting Bomber and Viggo while Bismuth, Peridot, Lapis and Lion fought the soldiers.

 **Amethyst: We're not doing so hot here.**

 **Garnet: Keep it together Amethyst.**

 **Pearl: We won't give up.**

 **Bomber: Look at you now Crystal Gems. You've finally reached your limit. Soon you will think twice before underestimating the one and only Bomber the Great!**

 **Viggo: Ahem.**

 **Bomber: And of course Viggo Stryker and the rest.**

Suddenly the two of them were slashed from behind. Stevonnie then appeared in front of them.

 **Viggo: Wait, who's that? The boy?**

 **Bomber: No obviosly it's his girlfriend. But she looks taller.**

 **Garnet: ( happy) Stevonnie!**

 **Stevonnie: Did I miss anything?**

 **Garnet: Nope, you got here the perfect time.**

 **Viggo: Wait a minute, he fused with a human? How is that possible?**

 **Bomber: You think just because you fused it would scare me?**

 **Stevonnie: No, but I know something that would.**

Nevets appears with her. The Crystal Gems and Gara Droids were confused.

 **Garnet: Stevonnie, thats...**

 **Stevonnie: It's okay. He's with us now.**

 **Viggo: Nevets! You dare turn your back against us?**

 **Nevets: Nevets Crystal Gem now. Nevets helps real friends.**

 **Stevonnie: You guys go help Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis. We'll handle these guys.**

 **Garnet: You sure you'll be alright?**

 **Stevonnie: We'll be fine.**

 **Nevets: Nevets here with them.**

Garnet nods and looks at Nevets.

 **Garnet: Nevets.**

Nevets looks at Garnet.

 **Garnet: I'm trusting you with this.**

 **Nevets: Garnet can trust Nevets.**

 **Garnet: Alright then, lets go gems.**

The trio goes to help the others while Stevonnie and Nevets fights Bomber and Viggo.

 **Bomber: You're not going to get away this time boy. I mean girl. I mean...aurgh! You get what I'm saying. But enough talk, have at you!**

Bomber fires his arm cannon at Stevonnie. He misses however as Stevonnie ran towards him. The two engage in combat. Stevonnie kept blocking Bombers attacks. When he would leave himself open, she would strike him. Viggo watches this.

 **Viggo: Incredible. I didn't think a gem could fuse with a human. But as much as I'm intrigued, I still have a fight to win.**

Viggo forms the lightning from his hand fires at Stevonnie, but Nevets blocks it with his shield.

 **Viggo: You...**

Nevets: Nevets has had enough of Viggo.

 **Viggo: You're really asking for it Nevets. You'll pay for your betrayal!**

Viggo forms his electric whip and was about to hit Nevets. But Nevets catches it and despite being electricuted, he fought through it and pulled Viggo towards him. Viggo was being flow towards Nevets and is punched in the face. Nevets grabs him by his throat.

 **Viggo: N-Nevets...**

 **Nevets: Nevets not get hurt no more. Now Viggo's turn.**

Nevets throws Viggo to the ground and takes his whip. Nevets begins beating him with it. After whiping Viggo multiple times, Nevets stops and goes to help Stevonnie.

They are still fighting, but Bomber turns into his missile form and launches himself at Stevonnie. She was able to block it, but is pushed back by how powerful it was. Stevonnie had her shield down and was trying to catch her breath.

 **Bomber: I have you now fusion!**

Bomber was about to strike her, but Nevets grabs his arm and throws hims to the other side. Nevets goes to him and takes his sabre while grabbing Bomber by his throat.

 **Bomber: Don't do this! Spare me and we can take down Gien together. I will be the new leader and you can be my general and...AUURGH!**

Before he could continue, Nevets stabs Bomber with his own sabre and pins him to a boulder. Bomber coughed out black blood like fluids from his mouth.

 **Bomber: ( coughs) D-Damn you!**

He coughed some of his blood onto Nevets face. Nevets whips it off of him and leaves him there. Nevets heads back to Stevonnie and the others who just finished taking down the Gara Soldiers.

 **Pearl: Is that all of them?**

 **Bismuth: I hope so. Not that they were hard, but they're so annoying like mosquitos.**

 **Peridot: Yeah, but we showed those clods what we're made of.**

 **Garnet: Is everyone all here?**

 **Stevonnie: Wait, where's Nevets?**

Nevets was behind her and she turns around to see him. He turned his back and was about to leave, until Stevonnie stops him and places her hand on his shoulder.

 **Stevonnie: Wait, you don't have to leave.**

 **Nevets: Nevets can't stay, not after what he's done.**

 **Stevonnie: But you helped us at the end and even saved me.**

 **Garnet: You save us as well. Nevets, you don't have to be afraid of us. You were misguided by a bad person. We can help you.**

Garnet reaches her hand for him. Before he could say anything, something shot Nevets through his gem and falls to the ground.

 **Garnet and Stevonnie: Nevets!**

They look to see it was Gien, who shot him with a gem shattering gun.

 **Gien: Those that betray the Gara Droids never gets away alive. Now who should be next? (Points the gun at Peridot) How about you Peridot?**

Before Gien could fire, Stevonnie blocks it with her shield, then Pearl fires a laser from her spear at Gien, making him drop the gun and Garnet crushes it.

 **Gien: I've had enough now. Viggo, Bomber!**

Viggo was able to get back up and walk to Gien, but was still sore from being whipped. Bomber managed to pull his sabre out of him and weakly makes it back to Gien. Acha and Kocha joins them as well.

 **Gien: This isn't over Crystal Gems. I will be back with a new elite and I will get my revenge on you all!**

The Gara Droids teleport back to base. Stevonnie unfuses and Steven and Connie now go to Nevets, lying of the ground.

 **Steven: Nevets, hang on I can I help you.**

Steven licked his hand and was going to heal it. But Nevets pushed his hand away.

 **Nevets: No...Too late.**

 **Steven: But...**

 **Nevets: It's okay. Nevets n-ot scared. Nevets happy... he m-made things right... and is s-orry for bad things he did.**

 **Garnet: Nevets.**

 **Nevets: Steven...**

 **Steven: Yes.**

 **Nevets: Take care of Connie and family. Take care of them...brother.**

After his last words, Nevets gem shards falls to the ground and his body disappears. Everyone was now sad and had tears in there eyes.

Steven held his shards and bubbled them. They went back into the temple and placed his bubbled shards in the bubble room.

 **Steven: I'm sorry Nevets. I wish I could have saved you.**

 **Connie: Don't blame yourself Steven.**

 **Garnet: You did everything you could. But we wish we could have done the same as well.**

 **Pearl: I know, he really was a sweet boy. Just like you Steven.**

 **Amethyst: Yeah, I mean he could have been my number two fan.**

 **Peridot: And I would have someone to relate to.**

 **Lapis: Or have two Beach Summer Fun Buddies.**

 **Bismuth: He could have been a great Crystal Gem if he was tought right.**

 **Steven: I'm sure he would Bismuth. I'm sure he would.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Special thanks again to Lady Shadow92 for this arc. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	26. The Truth

**Chapter 26: The Truth**

* * *

After the last fight with the Gara Droids and putting Nevets shattered remains in a bubble and mourning him, it was time to call it a day. Connie went home and Lapis and Peridot went back to the barn. It was just Steven and the gems now. But something was in his mind. Gien said that his mom shattered Pink Diamond. When did this happen? Why wasn't he told about this? Is this the reason they're being targetd by Homeworld? Who was Pink Diamond? He had to know and refreshing himself in the shower, he went to the gems who were now hanging in the living room.

 **Garnet: How are you feeling Steven?**

 **Steven: Refreshed, but still tired if that makes sense.**

 **Amethyst: I feel ya man.**

 **Bismuth: Yeah, that battle was pretty rough.**

 **Pearl: But we still managed to beat them once again.**

 **Steven: Um guys. There's something I want to talk to you about?**

 **Pearl: Oh, of course Steven.**

He sat on the couch and they all stood around him, except for Amethyst who sat next to him.

 **Pearl: Is there something wrong Steven?**

 **Garnet: If there's something in your mind please tell us.**

 **Steven: Okay well, while I was fighting Nevets, Gien mentioned about one of the Diamonds. This one was called Pink Diamond and he said that my mom shattered her. Is this true?**

Everyone looked at each other. Garnet looked a little surprised, Bismuth looked away and Pearl covered her mouth.

 **Amethyst: Um, ask them.**

 **Bismuth: Uh...well...**

 **Pearl: Steven, I...**

 **Garnet: It's true.**

Steven looked at Garnet.

 **Garnet: Steven, you're well aware of the rebellion lead by your mother right?**

 **Steven: Yes. You guys told me that she wanted to protect the Earth. The Diamonds wanted to rule it. But she along with you guys except Amethyst fought against them. But the only Diamonds I heard about were Yellow and Blue.**

 **Garnet: That's mostly correct. But the Earth was specifically assigned to Pink Diamond. This was to be her first colony. Rose at first tried to convince her to stop, but she refused to listen and so she rebelled on her. At the peak of the war, we were losing a huge number of our troops. She hoped the only way to end this war was to confront Pink Diamond herself and shatter her.**

Steven was taking all of this in. He had no idea that his mom actually killed someone.

 **Steven: How come I wasn't told about this?**

 **Pearl: We were going to tell you when you were older. We thought it was too much for you to handle.**

 **Steven: It kinda is and this is one of the reasons Gien is attacking us.**

 **Bismuth: Well what makes him so special other than being the leader of a mechanical army? Pretty much every Homeworld gem is trying to kill us for doing that.**

 **Garnet: Steven, please understand that this was the only way. Rose doesn't normally like shattering gems. This was hard for her also, but she had to do it for the Earth. For Pearl to be free. For Amethyst to be herself. For Bismuth to do what she wants. For me to be together and for you to exist. She did what she had to. Do you understand?**

Steven was still trying to take this in. Even though he didn't want to believe, he had to. If this really was the only way to save the Earth, than maybe it was for the best. But he's not sure, his mind was all over the place right now.

 **Steven: ( sighs) I guess. Thanks for telling me. I'm going to bed.**

 **Pearl: Do you want me to tuck you in Steven? Because I will if you want to.**

 **Steven: Thank you Pearl, but not tonight. Good night guys.**

 **The four of them: Good night Steven.**

Steven went up to his room and head to bed, leaving the four gems downstairs.

 **Bismuth: I get the feeling he did not take that well.**

 **Amethyst: You think Bismuth?**

 **Pearl: I didn't want him to know about this now. Do you think he'll be alright? I mean you saw how he reacted to it.**

 **Garnet: Steven will be fine. I didn't want him to know about this also, especially at a young age. But he just needs time to process this. The sooner he knows about it, the sooner he'll adapt to it.**

 **Pearl: I guess so.**

After that they all head to their rooms. Pearl stayed in the living room for another minute. She wanted to say something to Steven, but when she tried her hand covered her mouth. After that, she went back to her room.

Meanwhile at Gien's Ship.

Bomber and Viggo were being treated by medical droids, they looked like Gara Soldiers, but dressed up like surgeons. Gien was in his lab and was looking at a holographic picture of Pink Diamond.

 **Gien: How could he not know? It's one of Rose Quartz biggest crimes. He has to know. Why wouldn't those Crystal Gems tell him? Is it because they don't want him to know that he's the son of a killer? Is that what it is my Diamond?**

Acha and Kocha enters the lab.

 **Acha: My lord.**

Gien puts away the picture.

 **Gien: What is it Acha?**

 **Acha: I came to inform you that Bomber and Viggo's repairs are nearly complete.**

 **Kocha: But they request to see you.**

 **Gien: Fine, I'm coming.**

Gien leaves the lab and goes to the medical room. Bomber and Viggo were now operational, but some of the medical droids were adding finishing touches to them.

 **Gien: How are you feeling?**

 **Bomber: Lousy. I don't know what's worse, being beaten by a little girl, getting my hands broken from a fusion made of two tiny gems or stabbed by an idiotic clone. I'm lucky he missed my life spark, otherwise I'd be dead.**

 **Viggo: I don't understand what went wrong. Nevets was made to follow our orders. But he was too soft.**

 **Bomber: This is all your fault Viggo. This cloning idea was all you. If Peridot betrayed Gien what makes you think a clone of the boy would be any better?**

 **Acha: Calm yourself Bomber the Great.**

 **Kocha: Yeah, you'll get one of your screws loose.**

 **Bomber: Shut it you two! This plan was a complete failure! I got stabbed because of you!**

 **Viggo: Calm down Bomber. If it will make you happy, I will allow you to plan the next attack.**

 **Bomber: Yes! Now it's my turn. No more cloning. I'm getting one of my elites.**

 **Gien: Fine Bomber. Who do you have in mind?**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Sorry that this one was short or was nothing too special. But I had to bring in the Pink Diamond plot here soon. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	27. The Coins of Kanedama

**Chapter 27: The Coins of Kanedama**

* * *

It was night at Beach City. All the stores were closed and everyone was asleep. But as everyone was sleeping, the Gara Elite Kanedama appeared in town running through the streets. He was a strange looking droid. His appearence resembled a retro robot toy, but he was golden. He wore a top hat that looked like buildings and on it said " GOLD." His chest had a slot machine on it with a lever and coin dispenser. His shoulders had red siren lights on them and his neck had bolts on each side.

 **Kanedama: Coin, coin! This is the town Bomber the Great sent me? I was hoping it would have skyscrappers, but I guess it will do. Lets see what I can get with the coins from yours truly! Coin!**

Kanedama pulls the lever. The slot machine spins around and he gets a row of cherries. Coins begin dispencing from his chest as he collects them. He begin throwing the coins all over the place. The coins sticked onto stores, restaurants, houses and cars.

 **Kanedama: No money, no life! No fortune, no life! Coin! Coin!**

The next morning, Steven got up and went over to the Big Donut for his morning donut.

 **Steven: Hi Sadie! Hi Lars!**

 **Sadie: Oh hey Steven!**

 **Lars: Urgh! What do you want Steven?**

 **Steven: Oh Lars. You know what I want?**

 **Lars: If it's donuts you want, we don't have any.**

 **Steven: What?**

 **Sadie: I wish he was kidding, but he's not. Our shippment of donuts didn't come in this morning.**

 **Steven: Ah , What? How?**

 **Sadie: I don't know. Our delivery guy didn't come this week and he's supposed to be here before we open. I don't know what happened? He just didn't show up and we can't get in touch with him.**

 **Steven:( looking sad) So...no donuts?**

 **Lars: No donuts!**

 **Sadie: Lars!**

 **Lars: Why are we even here? Let's take the rest of the day off.**

 **Sadie: Just because we have no donuts doesn't mean we can take the rest of the day off. We still have other things to sell. I'm sorry Steven.**

 **Steven: It's fine. I'll stop by tomorrow then.**

Steven exits the Big Donut.

 **Steven: Well this day is starting great.**

So Steven went to see his dad at the car wash. He was washing a really dirty car, but it looked like he was having trouble.

 **Steven: Hey dad.**

 **Greg: Oh hey Stu ball. I'd love to chat and hang out, but I'm kinda busy.**

 **Steven: Is something wrong?**

 **Greg: It's weird. I'm trying to clean this car, but no matter how much I rinse or scrub it, it simply wont clean off. I even used the super wash and it still doens't work.**

 **Steven: What do you mean? That doens't make any sense.**

 **Greg: I know.**

Suddenly they heard a small boom coming from Fish Stew Pizza.

 **Steven: What the?**

 **Greg: Let's go check it out.**

They see Kiki, Kofi and Nanafua running out of the restaurant with smoke coming out of it.

 **Greg: What happened?**

 **Steven: Are you guys alright?**

 **Kiki: We're fine Steven, but the pizza oven suddenly just blew up.**

 **Kofi: Now the oven doesn't work and the sprinkler systen got the whole place wet.**

 **Nanafua: This is not good. We can't work like this.**

 **Kiki: ( on her cell phone) I'm trying to get in touch with the police, but for some reason I can't get a response.**

Then they heard some angry customers from the Fry shop.

 **Customer 1: You call these frys. They're not even cooked.**

 **Peedee: That can't be, we just got that out of the fryer.**

 **Customer 2: Yeah man, what the heck is this? You call this quality.**

 **Mr. Fryman: Gentlemen we apologize for this, we'll make you a new batch.**

 **Customer 1: Forget it, I want my money back.**

 **Customer 2: Yeah me too.**

 **Mr. Fryman: ( sighs ) Very well.**

The two customers get their refunds and leave angrily. Steven approaches them.

 **Steven: Hey Peedee. Hello Mr. Fryman.**

 **Peedee: ( upset) Hey Steven.**

 **Steven: Is everything alright here?**

 **Mr Fryman: No it isn't. For some reason the fries aren't cooking in the fryers. They look like they are, but once we take them out they weren't even cooked.**

 **Steven: How is that possible?**

 **Peedee: It's not.**

 **Kiki: I'm trying to get in touch with Jenny, but again I can't get a response.**

 **Steven: Where is Jenny?**

But after he asked that, they heard the Jenny along with Buck and Sour Cream screaming. They were in the car, but it was swirving out of control.

 **Jenny: I don't know what's happening! I'm not doing this!**

Then they see Steven and everyone else.

 **Buck: We're going to hit Steven and your family!**

 **Sour Cream: Hit the breaks!**

 **Jenny: ( hitting the breaks) I can't! I can't!**

 **Steven: Guys, jump out of the car now!**

Steven forms his shield around them. The cool kids jump out of the car and it hits the shield, finally shutting down.

 **Kofi: Is everyone alright?**

 **Kiki: What happened there Jenny? It's not like you to drive like that.**

 **Nanafua: Agreed. You really need to go back to driving school.**

 **Jenny: It wasn't me. Suddenly the car just moved on it's own and tried running you all over.**

 **Sour Cream: It's true. We saw it.**

 **Buck: It was crazy. My life flashed before my eyes.**

Ronaldo enters.

 **Ronaldo: Hey dad, where's the crowbar.**

 **Mr. Fryman: What? What do you need a crowbar for?**

 **Ronaldo: There's a gold coin stuck on the wall.**

 **Steven: A gold coin?**

 **Ronaldo: Yeah, I want to get it out so I can sell it and get the money to buy a new camera. Like that one on the hood of the wrecked car.**

Steven turns around and notices a gold coin stuck onto the hood of the wrecked car.

 **Steven: Um has this coin always been on your car?**

 **Jenny: No.**

 **Sour Cream: I didn't even notice that.**

 **Buck: I did, but I thought it was just for decoration.**

 **Greg: Why does it matter? What does it mean?**

 **Ronaldo: Isn't it obvious Mr. Universe? Coins that appear out of nowhere means that it's a curse. They can cause problems with your lives or your buisnesses. But I'm not sure if it's caused by an evil spirit, a youkai or by the Robotmen.**

 **Steven: ( whispers) Robotmen? Gara Droids.**

Steven unable to take the coin off the car takes a picture of it with his phone instead.

 **Steven: I'm going to figure this out, you guys hang in there.**

 **Ronaldo: Wait Steven! If you're going to find out the cause I want to know too for my blog.**

 **Mr Fryman: Oh no you don't. You're staying here and help make a fire. I just need fire, some pans and oil and we can still sell fries outside of our cursed fry shop.**

 **Peedee: I'll get the equipment.**

 **Ronaldo: Oh man. Can I atleast use the crowbar?**

 **Greg: How about I help you clean up this mess Kofi?**

 **Kofi: Thank you Greg. We really appreciate it.**

We cut back to Steven hurrying back home. He got out his phone and contacted Peridot.

 **Peridot: Hey Steven whats up?**

 **Steven: Peridot I need your help. Something weird is going on and I want to know if you know anything.**

 **Peridot: I'll be right there hang on.**

Steven hangs up and continues back to his house. Kanedama watched him from an alley.

 **Kanedama: Hee, hee, hee, hee! So he's figured it out. Coin!**

Kanedama takes out a transmitter and contacts base.

 **Bomber: Kanedama, how goes the mission?**

 **Kanedama: Everthing as I planned Bomber the Great. Coin! But, that boy you were talking about is on to me now. Coin!**

 **Bomber: And he'll bring those Crystal Gems with him too. Alright, commence phase two of the mission. Do whatever you want with the gems, but keep the boy alive for our master.**

 **Kanedama: Yes Bomber the Great, I will not fail you. Coin, Coin!**

Kanedama ends the message.

Meanwhile at Gien's Ship.

 **Gien: You chose quite an interesting elite Bomber.**

 **Kocha: I don't know, I mean he's kinda annoying.**

 **Viggo: But can he do the job?**

 **Bomber: Don't doubt me Viggo. Kanedama may look like an idiot and maybe annoying. But he is very usefule in conquering. He's not as dumb as Acha.**

 **Kocha: Where is Acha?**

 **Gien: I sent him on a mission to test out a drill mine prototype I invented.**

 **Viggo: Are you sure it was a good idea to send him off by himself?**

 **Gien: To be honest, no.**

Meanwhile at the strawberry field.

Acha was finding a spot to plant the drill mine.

 **Acha: All right this ought to do it. Now let's see.**

Acha places the drill mine one the ground. First he presses the button on it to activate the drill, but the drill breaks off and starts digging into the ground.

 **Acha: Oh, um, well thats what these tests are for.**

Acha places the mine on the ground. He gets far away and throws a rock at it to see if it explodes. But nothing happens, he tries it again and still nothing. Then he gets closer to it.

 **Acha: Huh, must be a dud.**

But then the mine explodes, sending Acha flying into a patch of strawberries.

 **Acha: Oh ow, nope it works. ( notices the strawberry goop all over him) Ew, what is this?**

Then a butterfly flies towards.

 **Acha: Oh hello.**

But then swarm of butterflies fly into his face.

 **Acha: ( running around screaming) AAAHHH! Earth parasites are eating me! There in my eyes! Help! Kocha! Viggo!**

As Acha was screaming for his life, the drill that broke off the mine kept digging to the ground. It dug deeper and deeper until it hit something. It was dark and you couldn't see anything, a large figure opened it's eyes and there appeared to be gem located on the nose glowing.

Meanwhile back at the house.

Steven was showing everyone the picture of the coin. Peridot examined it.

 **Peridot: Hmmm. It's just as I thought. This is one Kanedama's coins.**

 **Steven: Kanedama?**

 **Peridot: Yes, he throws coins onto buildings or houses. They have a power that spreads around the area it touches to ruin people's buisnesses and lives. He can also put these on vehicles and make them out of control.**

 **Pearl: I'm glad he didn't find this place. I can't imagine what he would have done.**

 **Garnet: But where is he now?**

 **Peridot: I'm trying to think, usually he messes around towns bringing them misfortune until he ends it with the biggest misfortune.**

 **Bismuth: What kind of big misfortune?**

 **Peridot: The destruction of the town he attacks.**

Everyone looked scared. They had find and stop Kanedama.

 **Amethyst: How does he do it? Do the coins explode or something?**

 **Peridot: No, but he would cause a nearby natural disaster with a coin. Like if the town is near a mountain he would cause a rock or mud slide. If the town was near a forest he would cause a fire.**

Then something dawned to Lapis.

 **Lapis: Or if it was near water, he could cause a tsunami.**

Everyone looked at the ocean and realized that's what Kanedama would do.

 **Garnet: We can't let him do that.**

 **Peridot: But he has to get to a safe spot first before he could do this.**

 **Pearl: But where?**

Everyone thought for a moment. Steven thought hard and then it occured where.

 **Steven: I think I know where.**

The scene cuts to Kanedama on the Brooding Hill. It has the view of Beach City. Kanedama was up there.

 **Kanedama: Ah such a beatiful view I must say. But wait until I destroy it all. It'll look even better. Coin!**

Kanedama takes out one of his coins.

 **Kanedama: Let's see now, what do I wish for? For my own Pearl. To be Gien's highest rank. No, I wish to be the third in command of the Gara Droids! If that is a thing of course. Coin!**

But then he heard a warp sound behind him. He turns around and see's the Crystal Gems with Lion.

 **Garnet: Kanedama, your chaos of misfortune to the town is over.**

 **Kanedama: Oh but it's not. The fun was just abou to begin. Coin!**

Kanedama was about to throw the coin into the water. But Amethyst using her whip covered his hand and pulled it back.

 **Kanedama: What the?**

 **Amethyst: You're not going to get away that easy.**

 **Peridot: Ready to give up you Clod.**

 **Kanedama: Oh I would except for one thing. Coin!**

 **Amethyst: What's that?**

 **Kanedama: You should have also held my other hand too! Coin!**

Kanedama with his free hand pulls the lever on his chest. The slot machine spins with a row of 7s. A coin shoots out of the slot and into the ocean.

 **Garnet: No!**

 **Kanedama: Hahahaha! Yes, now witness the destruction of your precious home town. Coin!**

The ocean slowly begin to move around like crazy. It was trying to form into a tsunami.

 **Lapis: I'm going to try and stop it. You guys take care of him.**

 **Steven: Be careful Lapis.**

 **Garnet: Alright then. Bismuth, Peridot, go with her her for you might be attacked. Take Lion to get down there quick.**

 **Bismuth: You got it.**

 **Peridot: Let's go.**

The three of them get on Lion and he warps them back to the beach. It was just Steven, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst against Kanedama.

 **Kanedama: There's no point of her trying to stop it. She might be able to control water, but she won't be able to stop it. Not with my coin down there. Coin!**

 **Garnet: No, but she could at least hold it for us until we beat you**.

They got their weapons out.

 **Kanedama: Pathetic.**

Kanedama hand turned into a magnet and the Crystal Gems weapons including Steven's sword flew out of their hands and into the magnet.

 **Steven: What the?**

 **Pearl: He stole our weapons.**

 **Kanedama: That's right, you can keep making new ones but I will just steal them again. Coin! But you have very nice sword boy. I think I'll keep it as a souvinear. Coin!**

 **Amethyst: How are we going to beat this guy?**

 **Garnet: I'm not sure at the moment, but we won't lose that easy.**

 **Kanedama: Time to play a game Crystal Gems. Coin!**

Kanedama pulls the lever on his chest. The slot machine spins around and he gets a row of skulls. The siren on his shoulder lights up when he got that match as a victory sound effect was made.

 **Kanedama: Congratulations! You win. Coin!**

Gold coins were shooting out of the slot like a machine gun. When the coins hit them they would explode like fire crackers. Steven tried to get his shield up again, but Kanedama stole it again with his magnet hand and so he along wiht the gems were hit by the exploding coins.

Meanwhile back on the beach.

Lapis, Peridot, Lion and Bismuth made it back down. Lapis quickly used her powers to hold back the tsunami. She was able to stop it from getting closer, but couldn't settle it down.

 **Bismuth: Can't you stop it for good?**

 **Lapis: It's being caused by that Gara Droid's power. I can only stall it for so long.**

 **Peridot: Just hold on Lapis and focus. Steven and the others will beat Kanedama soon.**

 **Bomber: Don't get your hopes up.**

Bismuth and Peridot turned around and saw Bomber the Great along with fifteen Gara Soldiers.

 **Bismuth: Bomber.**

 **Bomber: This is my chance to shine Crystal Gems. I'm so close to winning and I'm not going to let you ruin that for me.**

 **Lapis: Guys I can't help, if I lose focus for just a second...**

 **Peridot: It's okay Lapis. You focus on this. We'll handle this clod.**

 **Bismuth: You ready Peridot? Let's show these uppercrust scrapheaps we mean Bismuth!**

Lion stood by them ready to fight as well.

 **Bomber: Fools! ( draws out his sabre) Attack!**

The Gara Soldiers and Bomber engage combat with Bismuth, Peridot and Lion. Bismuth took on Bomber along with a few soldiers. Lion also took on a handful of soldiers using his roar attacks. Peridot stayed by Lapis and used her powers to push the soldiers away from her.

Back on the hill.

The Crystal Gems were having a hard time trying to beat Kanedama.

 **Kanedama: Hee,hee,hee,hee! Ready to surrender Crystal Gems? Coin!**

 **Amethyst: Can this guy stop saying coin after every sentence he says?**

 **Steven: Coin?**

Steven looks down and there was one Kanedama's coins that missed them.

 **Pearl: What are you thinking of Steven?**

 **Steven: I think I know how to beat him. But I need him too look at the opposite way.**

 **Amethyst: I got this dude. ( to Kanedama) Hey Kanedama, is that Gien planning on promoting you to be his general?**

 **Kanedama: Really? Where?**

Kanedama turns around.

 **Amethyst: Wow, I can't believe he actually fell for that.**

 **Pearl: Me neither.**

Steven throws the coin at Kanedama's back.

 **Kanedama: Lord Gien isn't here. ( turns around) For that you will die! Coin!**

Kanedama pulls the lever on his chest, but now he doens't get a match on his slot machine chest. Because of this he can't attack.

 **Kanedama: Coin?**

Kanedama pulls the lever again but still no match.

 **Kanedama: What's going on, my attacks aren't working! Coin!**

The Crystal Gems were now able to summon their weapons.

 **Kanedama: Oh no you don't!**

But Kanedama wasn't able to turn his hand into a magnet.

 **Kanedama: What's happening? I can't use any of my attacks! Coin!**

 **Steven: Now you've gotten a taste of your own medicine.**

 **Garnet: Let's take him down.**

The Steven and the gems charge at him. Pearl striked him first. Then Amethyst wrapped him with her whip and threw him to the other side. Garnet puched him multiple times in the chest and then on the face. Kanedama drops Steven's sword and Steven gets it back. He strikes Kanedama twice and then stabs him, weakening him.

 **Kanedama: I can't go on much longer...coin.**

 **Garnet: Let's finish this.**

Everyone merged their weapons together into the Crystal Cannon. They aimed it at Kanedama.

 **The four of them: Crystal Cannon, fire!**

The Crystal Cannon fired a long silver blue beam at Kanedama, it shot through his chest leaving a clean hole onto his body. Kanedama begins to spazz out.

 **Kanedama: Coin! Coin! OOOUUURRGGGHH!**

Kandama falls to the ground and explodes. This causes his power to weaken. All the stores and buildings are no longer under his power and the tsunami fianally settles down.

 **Bomber: NO!**

 **Lapis: They did it!**

 **Peridot: Alright!**

 **Bismuth: Oh yeah! That's how we roll!**

 **Bomber: URGh! This isn't over Crystal Gems!**

Bomber teleports back to base.

Meanwhile at Gien's Ship.

 **Gien: ( sighs) Of course, what did I expect? I don't even know why I gave him the approval for attack.**

 **Kocha: Do not blame yourself my lord. I blame Bomber for this.**

 **Viggo: I knew Kanedama wasn't fit for the job.**

Bomber appears in the room.

 **Kocha: That's another point you lose Bomber the Great.**

 **Bomber: I don't want to hear it you little scraplet.**

 **Viggo: You underestimated their abilities Bomber the Great. Once again you have failed.**

 **Bomber: Why don't you say that to my face Viggo?**

 **Gien: That's enough! We'll try again, Viggo's way next time. And where is Acha? He's been gone all day.**

 **Viggo: Shall I go search for him my lord?**

 **Gien: Yes and take Bomber and Kocha with you.**

 **Viggo: Yes my lord. Let's go you two.**

The three of them teleport to the strawberry field to where Acha was supposed to test the drill mine.

 **Viggo: So this is the battlefied the Crystal Gems and Homeworld Gems fought. Interesting.**

 **Kocha: So where is that fool?**

 **Acha: Kocha!**

 **The three of them: Huh?**

They see Acha running towards them with butterflys around him.

 **Acha: Kocha, Viggo, Bomber! Help me! These parasites are eating me. There in my eyes! Help me!**

Viggo waves his hand around to make them go away.

 **Viggo: They were just butterflies Acha. They're harmless.**

Bomber bonks Acha in the head.

 **Bomber: You idiot! You were gone all day because of this?**

 **Acha: Well they were pretty scary up close. Especially in your eyes.**

 **Kocha: Everything is scary to you up close.**

 **Viggo: Acha did you at least test the prototype?**

 **Acha: Uh, I did. The drill broke off digging deep into the ground and mine itself was a bit slow to activate.**

 **Viggo: I see. Let's just head back to base.**

The four of them warp back to Gien' ship. But just moments after they left, the ground began to shake and then a big orange hand bursted out of the ground and figure rose out of it. It was Jasper.

 **Jasper: Finally. I'm free out of the Earth's crust. Now to finish off what I started. I'm coming for you Rose.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Finally I'm able to bring Jasper into the story. If you liked this chapter, be sure to follow, favorite and review. Thank you and until next time.**


	28. Alone at Sea

**Chapter 28: Alone at Sea**

 **The Return of Jasper**

* * *

After the Gara Droids leave the Strawberry field, the ground began to rumble. Then a huge orange arm bursted out of the ground and out crawled a new figure. It was Jasper.

 **Jasper: Finally, after being trapped in the Earth's crust for so long, I'm free. Now to finish off what I started. I'm coming for you Rose. And you too Lapis. Hehehehehe.**

Jasper leaves and begins her hunt for Steven and Lapis.

One week later.

Lapis Lazuli was at the barn alone, but she wasn't in the brightest mood. She was thinking about her time being fused with Jasper as Malachite. She spent a few months keeping her deep in the bottom of the ocean. But that's not what was truly bothering her. Lapis wanted to try fusion again but after her last experience, she fears that she might hurt that person she fuses with much like what she did to Jasper. There were two people she wanted to talk to about this, Peridot and Steven. Peridot was out with the others, so she thought she should talk to Steven. She hoped that he could understand her.

But then she heard the warp pad near by activate. She looked outside and saw Steven. She took a deep breath and smiled as she went to go greet him.

 **Lapis: Hi Steven.**

 **Steven: Hey Lapis. What are you doing?**

 **Lapis: Nothing really. Just hanging around.**

 **Steven: I see. Well I came by because I wanted to invite you on a trip.**

 **Lapis: Oh really. What kind of trip?**

 **Steven: My dad bought a boat and we were going to sail around in the sea. I came here because I wanted to invite my one and only Beach Summer Fun Buddy.**

 **Lapis: That's really sweet of you Steven. ( looks away and frowns a bit) But I don't kow.**

 **Steven: Is something wrong Lapis?**

 **Lapis: No it's just... I uh...**

 **Steven: Is this because of, you know what?**

 **Lapis: Well that's one reason, but also...**

 **Steven: Look Lapis. I know you spent a really long time fused with Jasper at the bottom of the ocean, but you're not Malachite anymore. And water is a part of who you are. You can't let one bad experience take that away from you.**

 **Lapis: It was more than one.**

 **Steven: Just give it a chance. I promise we will make this the most fun you ever had.**

Lapis still looked a bit unsure, until Steven took her hand and gave her a smile. Lapis looks back at him, she couldn't say no to that face and smiles back at him.

 **Lapis: Okay, I'll give it another chance.**

 **Steven: Great! Let's go Dad is waiting.**

Steven was about to head to the warp pad, but then stopped on his tracks.

 **Steven: Oh wait, was there something you wanted to tell me?**

 **Lapis: What?**

 **Steven: I interrupted what you wanted to say a litte bit ago.**

 **Lapis: Oh, um. Maybe later Steven. Let's just go have fun.**

Lapis wanted to ask Steven about fusing again, but she thought this wasn't a good time. She thought maybe after the trip she'll talk to him.

 **Lapis: Come on lets go.**

Lapis picks up Steven. He laughs a bit and she flies him to where port was.

 **Steven: We could have taken the warp pad.**

 **Lapis: I know, but I love flying with you.**

 **Steven: I can't argue with that.**

 **Lapis: Just tell me where to go.**

Steven looked around from up above a bit until he found his familiar surroundings.

 **Steven: Um... over there.**

Steven pointed down the area and Lapis flew down there. They saw Greg with the boat.

 **Greg: Hey there Lapis. I'm glad you could join us.**

 **Lapis: It's nice to see you again Mr. Universe.**

 **Greg: Oh please, call me Greg.**

 **Steven: What do you think Lapis, this is the boat we bought.**

 **Greg: Uh, correction. We rented a boat. I may be rich, but buying a boat would be going a bit overboard.**

 **Steven: Ayyyyy.**

 **Greg: Ayyyy.**

 **Steven and Greg: AYYYYYYYYY!**

 **Greg: Anyway let's hop on in.**

They went on the boat and that is when Lapis noticed the name of it.

 **Lapis: The S.S Lil Lappy?**

 **Steven: Oh yeah, we named it after you.**

 **Lapis: Isn't that what Amethyst calls me?**

 **Steven: Yeah, but we liked it so much we had to do it.**

Lapis laughs a little and ruffles his hair.

 **Lapis: You're so silly Steven.**

Now they were on the boat and Greg handled the controls.

 **Greg: You two ready to set sail?**

 **Steven: Aye, aye Captain!**

 **Lapis: Yes.**

 **Greg: ( sounding the horn) Full speed ahe...Whoa!**

Part of the dock is pulled off because Greg forgot to unlock the cord keeping the boat at bay.

 **Greg: Ah geez. I hope nobody noticed.**

They sailed far into the ocean and just looked at the ocean water that looked like it was endless.

 **Greg: Wow I think I did a number on that dock. Maybe somebody else should take a shot at being captain.**

Greg takes off his captains hat and offers it to Lapis.

 **Greg: What do you say Captain Lazuli?**

 **Lapis: I shouldn't.**

 **Steven: Go for it Lapis.**

 **Lapis: Don't put me in charge! Oh sorry. I mean you shouldn't trust me with the boat.**

 **Steven: That's okay. Don't worry about it. We can all be first mates so theres no pressure. Only fun stuff today.**

 **Greg: Lapis, you can still where the hat if you want.**

 **Lapis: Thanks, but I'm not putting that on my head.**

 **Greg: Let's set a course for fun!**

And so the trio were trying to have good time. Lapis was a bit uneased for some reason, but Steven stayed by her and kept helping her to smile. They played games like shuffle board, go fish and even fooled around with the boat's horn. After that, Steven and Lapis went to go see Greg who was fishing.

 **Greg: Hey you two. You got enough of that horn?**

 **Steven: What?**

 **Lapis: What are you doing?**

 **Greg: Catching fish.**

 **Lapis: Oh, I can help.**

Lapis used her powers and brought a huge water ball from the ocean with Greg's fishing rod still attached to it. They were able to see all the fish swimming inside. It was like looking at an attraction at an aquarium.

 **Steven: Whoa.**

 **Greg: That's a pretty uh...fancy way of catching fish. I appreciate the gesture, but I think it would be safer fishing the old fashiond way.**

 **Lapis: Oh uh, sure.**

Lapis was mildly disappointed, but listened and put the water ball back into the ocean.

 **Lapis: So, how do you fish the old fashioned way.**

 **Greg: Oh it's pretty simple. You start with a rod and put a hook on the end of the line and when you feel a nibble, you reel it in. And there it is, you've caught yourself a fish to eat.**

 **Lapis: But why would a fish ever bite onto a hook?**

 **Greg: You've got to bait it. Put something you know what it wants like a worm or a 20 dollar bill. Here I'll show you.**

Greg began fishing and Steven and Lapis watched him. But it was taking too long and Lapis and Steven looked bored while Greg was the only one looking patient.

 **Lapis: When does the fish part happen?**

 **Greg: Well it's not the fish that you keep, but the company you catch.**

But as Greg said that he felt a nibble.

 **Greg: Whoa, I got a bite. Lapis here try it.**

Greg gives the fishing rod to Lapis.

 **Greg: Hold it like that and slowly reel it in.**

 **Lapis: Like this?**

Lapis began reel in the line.

 **Greg: You got it. It looks like a big one.**

Lapis continues to reel in, but faces difficulty when she is pulled back by a great force.

 **Steven: Lapis!**

 **Greg: Steven!**

They both grab onto Lapis and try to pull her back.

 **Steven: You got it Lapis. Reel it in.**

 **Lapis: It's...pulling...so hard.**

Lapis then saw a huge silouhette figure emerging to the surface. She looked scared for a moment, but before anything could happen the rod snaps in half and the silouette sank back down. Lapis quickly looked back down at the water, but there was nothing there.

 **Greg: ( sighs) Looks like this pole rental turned into a pole purchase. But you did a great job tangling with that beast.**

 **Steven: Yeah. Don't worry about that one getting away.**

Lapis turns back to Steven.

 **Lapis: Oh, thank you.**

 **Greg: Welp, that's my adventure quota for the day. I'll be at the controls. Holler if you need me.**

 **Steven: Yes sir. Lapis what do you...**

Steven turns around, but Lapis wasn't there.

 **Steven: Lapis?**

He looks around for a moment but see's her just sitting on the patio lounge chair.

 **Steven: Hey. Watcha doing?**

 **Lapis: I just thought I'd sit for a bit.**

 **Steven: You looked like a real pro fisher before the pole snapped.**

 **Lapis: Thanks.**

 **Steven: Hmmm. So fishing was a bust. But that's okay, we can do something else.**

 **Lapis: Actually Steven I...**

Suddenly the ship started to shake as something is heard crashing.

 **Steven: AAAH! What was that?**

The ship shakes and crashes again alarming Steven and Lapis.

 **Lapis: Are you okay?**

 **Steven: Yeah.**

 **Lapis: What's going on?**

Then he hears Greg calling for him.

 **Greg: Steven, you got a moment?**

 **Steven: Wait here I'll be right back.**

Lapis nods and Steven goes to check on hid dad.

 **Steven: Is everything okay first mate dad?**

 **Greg. Shh. You hear that?**

Steven tried to listen to what Greg heard, but didn't here nothing.

 **Steven: Uhhh... no.**

 **Greg: I guess it stopped. I think something's wrong with the boat.**

Greg tries to turn the wheeel to no success.

 **Greg: Aw geez, something's throwing off the rudder. I don't know what's going on and this owner's manual is no help. It's mostly advice on sun tanning and what crackers go with caviar.**

 **Steven: What crackers go with caviar?**

 **Greg: Water crackers.**

 **Steven and Greg: Ayyyyyyy!**

Then they heard a muffled thumping sound coming from inside the boat.

 **Greg: ( gasps) There it is.**

The boat begins to rumble then crash again. Greg and Steven go over to check the internal of the boat. It begins to leak smoke which causes Steven and Greg to cough profusely.

 **Greg: Oh crud! The engine! I don't know how to fix an engine. This trip might be a little longer than we thought, little buddy.**

Steven went to go check on Lapis, she was just staring at the ocean.

 **Steven: Lapis? Um... I have some not-so-good news. There's trouble with the engine, and we might be stuck out here for a while.**

Lapis responds with a sigh.

 **Steven: ( sighs) I'm so sorry! This whole thing is my fault. I just wanted you to have fun, but everything's a mess. I shouldn't have made you come on this trip.**

 **Lapis: No Steven it's not that, it's just something in my mind.**

 **Steven: Is something wrong?**

 **Lapis: There was something I've been meaning to talk to you about, but I didn't want to spoil your fun.**

 **Steven: We're already having some problems so you can talk to me now if you want.**

Lapis took a deep breath and spoke.

 **Lapis: Well, I've been thinking. I wanted to try fusion again.**

 **Steven: R-Really?**

 **Lapis: Well yes, but the thing is that I'm scared that I might hurt someone I care about.**

 **Steven: What do you mean?**

 **Lapis: When I fused with Jasper and became Malachite I wasn't really good to her. I forced her to stay like this and keep her trapped. I was so angry about being a prisoner that I took out on her. I needed to. I hated her and I liked it.**

 **Steven: But Jasper was terrible.**

 **Lapis: I'm terrible. I did horrible things. I stole the Earth's ocean, I attacked your friends, broke your dad's leg and even drowned you. Go on! Tell me that I'm wrong!**

 **Steven: Lapis...**

 **Lapis: Tell me! Did I do those things or not?!**

 **Steven: Ok yes! You did do those things! But you didn't know better. When I first freed you from the mirror, you were angry and scared. But for someone who's been trapped for thousands of years, I can't really blame you. And despite what you did, I never hated your nor do I have any resentment to you.**

 **Lapis: You don't?**

 **Steven: Do you really think I do?**

 **Lapis: Well, no I mean, I just been thinking why you still like to hang out with me or call me your Beach Summer Fun Buddy after what I did?**

 **Steven: Because I feel bad for you. After everything you went through I want you to live a happier life. And we want to end Homeworld's and the Gara Droids attack soon so you can live a peaceful one as well. And you've just been thinking of all the bad things you've done. What about the good things you did like warning us about Jasper and Peridot coming to attack us? You fusing with Jasper to save us and keep her locked up with you in it? That is terrifying but brave also. We kept searching for you so we can help you. You saved Peridot from Gien when he tried to kill her and don't forget when you faced your fear and saved me and Peridot from Reflector**.

Lapis was doubting herself so much that she forgot about the good things she did.

 **Lapis: I did do those things.**

 **Steven: Exactly. ( holds her hand) I could never be afraid of you Lapis. I know you made mistakes, but no one is perfect. As Garnet once said, fusion is a choice. I trust you and you can fuse with me whenever you're ready, okay?**

Lapis looked at Steven and she started to relax a bit, but also began tearing up.

 **Steven: ( wiping her tears) Please don't cry Lapis.**

 **Lapis: No it's just. I'm happy to have a friend like you Steven.**

Lapis pulls him in for a hug. Steven hugs her back.

 **Lapis: If only you existed five thousands years ago, I would be a lot more happy.**

 **Steven: I know, I could say the same for you.**

Suddenly the boat began to shake again and out from the water and climbing up was Jasper.

 **Steven and Lapis: Jasper!**

 **Jasper: I thought I'd never catch up to you.**

 **Lapis: You've been following us?**

 **Jasper: I've been following you**.

Lapis gasps and Steven summons his shield.

 **Steven: Stay back!**

 **Jasper: (Laughs) This dulled-down version of Rose Quartz works for you now? You're pointing that shield the wrong way. (Chuckles) She's the one you should be afraid of.**

 **Lapis: That's not true.**

 **Jasper: You can't lie to me. I've seen what you're capable of.**

 **Steven: We already talked about this. But it doesn't matter. Lapis doesn't want anything to do with you.**

 **Jasper: This is between...us!**

Jasper swipes Steven with her arm, knocking Steven back.

 **Lapis: Steven!**

Jasper grabs Lapis by the arm, restricting her movement. Then she clasps her hands around Lapis and lands on her knees.

 **Jasper: Let's be Malachite again.**

Lapis was shocked of how Jasper was acting towards her and her request.

 **Lapis: Why... would you want that?**

 **Jasper: I was wrong about fusion. You made me understand! Malachite was bigger and stronger than both of us! We could fly!**

 **Steven: Don't listen to her Lapis!**

 **Jasper: Stay out of this. ( turns back to Lapis) It'll be better this time. I've changed. You've changed me. I'm the only one who can handle your kind of power.**

Jasper walks closer towards Lapis until her back's against the front of the ship's cabin.

 **Jasper: Together we'll be unstoppable.**

Lapis thinks about it for a moment. She did want to try fusion again, but with Jasper? Can she trust her this time? She looked at Steven for a moment and then looks back at Jasper. Remembering what he said, Lapis finally gave her answer.

 **Lapis: No.**

 **Jasper: What?**

 **Lapis: What we had wasn't healthy. I never want to feel like I felt with you. I'm sorry for hurting you, but we can't do this again.**

 **Jasper: Okay fine. I'll make you then!**

Jasper grabs Lapis's arms.

 **Lapis: AH! Let go of me!**

 **Jasper: You're mine whether you like it or not!**

Jasper tries twirling Lapis around to make her fuse with her. Steven tosses his spiked shield at Jasper's back. Jasper lets go of Lapis and the latter falls onto the ground. Jasper focuses on Steven.

 **Steven: She said, "No!" Now leave her alone!**

 **Jasper: You...this is your fault. I'll shatter you!**

Jasper then attacked Steven. He didn't have his sword with him so he could only use his shield. Jasper kept pounding onto the shield until Steven couldn't hold it up much longer. Lapis reacting quickly formed a water hand. It bursted out from the middle of the boat and grabs Jasper. She brought the water hand still holding Jasper to her face.

 **Jasper: What are you...**

 **Lapis: I'm sorry for hurting you. But if you ever try to hurt my friends again... I will shatter you.**

After saying that, Lapis uses the water hand throws Jasper far, far away into the distance. Steven runs up to hug Lapis.

 **Steven: Lapis! You did it!**

Greg enters.

 **Greg: Are you two okay? What the?**

Greg then notices the huge hole on the ship as it begins to sink.

 **Greg: What happened?**

 **Steven: Uh, it's kind of a long story.**

Lapis flew them out of there. Steven got onto her back while she carried Greg.

 **Greg: I guess I bought a boat after all.**

 **Steven: Sorry dad. ( to Lapis) Are you feeling okay?**

 **Lapis: I'm fine. How about you?**

 **Steven: I'm fine too. That was a pretty brave of you standing up to her.**

 **Lapis: Thanks, it's like I said no one hurts my Beach Summer Fun Buddy or else they're going to have deal with me.**

 **Steven: ( chuckles) Yeah. You know, the ocean is really beautiful from up here.**

 **Lapis: Yeah. It is.**

Meanwhile on a deserted island, Jasper finally washes up onto shore. She was lying on the front with her face in the sand. She began pounding onto the ground.

 **Jasper: I don't get it. After everything we been through, she turns her back on me like that? I offer her power and she gave me nothing. No... it was Rose. She's the one who messed with her mind. I will find my way back again and she will pay.**

 **Gien: So, you're alive after all.**

Jasper looks up and see's Gien.

 **Jasper: Gien.**

 **Gien: Long time no see Jasper. ( red eyes open) HAHA!**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. How will Jasper's relationship go with Gara Droids? Find out next time. Special thanks to LadyShadow92 for helping me on this retelling and the idea for the chapter itself. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	29. Gien's Proposistion

**Chapter 29: Gien's Proposistion**

* * *

 **Jasper: Gien. What are you doing here?**

 **Gien: The same reason why you're here. How long have you been hiding from me?**

 **Jasper: ( getting back up on her feet) I wasn't hiding. I've been trapped beneath the Earth's crust for a couple months. I just got thrown off by Lapis Lazuli and Rose.**

 **Gien: Rose? You mean the boy?**

 **Jasper: She's lying. She's just using that as a disguise. But she can't fool me. Her gem and shield is all the proof I need. For she shattered my Diamond.**

 **Gien: It seems you and I are on the same page. Let's talk more at my ship.**

 **Jasper: Very well.**

 **Gien: Put your hand on my shoulder and don't let go.**

Jasper puts her hand on Gien's shoulder so he could teleport her to the base. He wanted to correct her about Steven and Rose, but since Jasper is focused on avenging Pink Diamond, he could use her. So they arrived in the main control room where the others were at.

 **Gien: Everyone say hello to our new member.**

 **Jasper: New member?**

 **Viggo: Jasper!**

 **Kocha: Oh Jasper, thank the diamonds your alive.**

 **Acha: No! The Jasper that served Pink Diamond and fought in the war? We welcome you to the winning team.**

 **Kocha: What are you talking about? We haven't won a single...**

 **Acha:( places his hand over Kocha's mouth) Shhh. Don't say that outloud. Not in front of the Jasper.**

 **Bomber: Hold up. What's going on here?**

 **Gien: Jasper here will be joining our team.**

 **Bomber: What?**

 **Jasper: Hold on. I never said I'd help your army.**

 **Viggo: Why do you say that?**

 **Jasper: Shouldn't we report to Yellow Diamond about what's been going on?**

 **Gien: She is well aware of what is going on. She sent us on this mission to find you and Peridot and to eradicate these rebels.**

 **Jasper: Speaking of which, where is your Peridot?**

 **Gien: Unfortunatley she turned traiter on us. She joined those Crystal gems, chose this planet and all the inferior life forms here over us, her cause and her race.**

 **Jasper: How dare she? I will find her and turn her in.**

 **Gien: Yes, yes of course. But now that you are here you can help us.**

 **Jasper: I don't work with the Gara Droids. I follow whatever my Diamond tells me. We may live on the same planet, but we work on different teams.**

 **Bomber: Good, we don't need you. Now activate the space bridge and send her back.**

 **Viggo: Hush Bomber. You really should consider joining us Jasper.**

 **Jasper: Why should I?**

 **Gien: You may not believe it but you and I have something in common. We both respected our fallen Diamond right?**

 **Jasper looks at Gien then looks back.**

 **Jasper: Yes.**

 **Gien: We both hate the Rose Quartz for shattering her, right?**

 **Jasper: ( balls her fists) Yes.**

 **Gien: And we want to avenge Pink by capturing Rose and maybe shattering her, right?**

 **Acha: You mean the boy Steven? But he's not exactly...**

Before Acha could finish, Viggo covers his mouth.

 **Jasper: Yes.**

 **Gien: Plus I have a proposition for you.**

 **Jasper: I'm listening.**

 **Gien: Capture Rose Quartz alive and bring her to me or shatter one of the Crystal Gems and I will give you this.**

Gien gets a metallic cube from the super computer and shows it to Jasper.

 **Jasper: What is that?**

 **Gien: This cube here is actually a mechanical suit made for gem soldiers like you. Place this on your gem and it will make you faster, stronger and more durable than you already are. Jasper, I know how you feel. When I learned Pink Diamond died it killed me as well. She was a goddess and I did all of this in her honor. If you truly cared for her, you would do this and help me.**

Jasper was taking all this in. She normally doesn't like working with Gien or the Gara Droids, but if it meant finally taking down Steven or Rose in her eyes, then she would do it. For her Diamond.

 **Gien: Do we have a deal?**

Gien reaches out his hand for her to shake.

 **Jasper: Deal.**

Jasper shakes his hand and she officially joins the Gara Droids.

 **Viggo: You made an excellent choice.**

 **Acha: Welcome to the winning team.**

 **Kocha: Winning team?**

 **Bomber: Oh no! Working with Viggo is one thing, but a gem is another.**

 **Jasper: What's that supposed to mean?**

 **Bomber: Comparing you to us is like comparing a rock to a mountain. One gem can't single handedly conquer a planet like a Gara Elite and I heard how you lost to that fusion when you first invaded and even when you fused with that Lapis Lazuli you couldn't even take them on.**

 **Viggo: Says the one who lost to the fusion multiple times and once to that little girl.**

 **Bomber: Shut up Viggo! The point is you'll just get in the way. We have everything under control.**

 **Jasper: And look what happened when I wasn't here. What have you accomplished so far without my help?**

Bomber didn't know what to say and looks away.

 **Jasper: That's what I thought. You may be experienced with conquering, but you didn't fight in the war like I did. I know Rose Quartz tactics. I shattered hundreds of Crystal Gems during that time. You can't even handle a handful of freaks and defects and you call yourself a general.**

 **Bomber: Why you...**

 **Viggo: That's enough Bomber!**

Viggo stands in between them blocking Bomber's path.

 **Viggo: Jasper will be working with us now, whether you like it or not.**

Bomber frustratingly listens and walks away a bit.

 **Viggo: Now then, shall we see what those gems are doing?**

 **Gien: Yes. Let's see now.**

Gien goes to the super computer and checks the monitors. He looks around Beach City and see's Steven and Connie hanging out with Amethyst.

 **Gien: Is it just them?**

 **Viggo: Looks like it? I don't see the others around.**

 **Bomber: They're the weakest of the bunch, let me go down with some soldiers.**

 **Gien: Not this time Bomber. We'll let Jasper fight. Let's see what she can do.**

 **Bomber: What? Her?**

 **Gien: Yes her. Now shut up and do as your told! Jasper, get down there. Do whatever you want with the girl and the Amethyst, but remember bring Rose to me alive.**

 **Jasper: Very well. This time I won't lose.**

 **Gien: Acha, Kocha!**

 **Acha and Kocha: Yes my lord.**

 **Gien: Go with her and observe her. She'll need someone to take her there. Call the soldiers if you need.**

 **Acha: Aw, but I wanted to watch...**

 **Kocha: ( hits him in the head) Shut up.**

 **Gien: Watch what?**

 **Acha: Uh... watch the monitors to make sure the other gems don't come back.**

Acha really wanted to watch Crying Breakfast Friends, but will have to wait.

 **Gien: I see. I'll do that for you.**

 **Viggo: My lord are you sure neither of us could go in case Jasper needs help?**

 **Gien: Don't worry about it Viggo. First I want to see what Jasper is capable of. If she loses then we could alter the attack plans a little for next time. Now go!**

 **Acha and Kocha: Yes my lord.**

 **Jasper: Just don't get in my way you two.**

Jasper holds onto Acha as he teleports themselves away.

 **Viggo: My lord, if you don't mind me asking but why didn't you try to explain to her that this Steven is not Rose?**

 **Gien: Because we could really use her. If she is willing to avenge my Diamond then I will let her think that way. If she understood that Rose Quartz is gone, then she wouldn't have that same motivation to fight. She would probably just go back to Yellow Diamond and tell her about this, then they would take over the Earth themselves and take me out of the mission. This is my mission and revenge that I don't want anyone to spoil.**

 **Viggo: I see. You truly respected this Pink Diamond.**

 **Gien: I did Viggo.**

 **Viggo: Tell me. What was she like?**

 **Gien: She was a goddess. She understood me like no one else does. I mean except for you of course, but anyway. I hate the Diamonds because they belittled and ridiculed me saying my ideas were worthless. They were just jealous that a Peridot was able to think of something more powerful and thought it would make them look bad. But Pink Diamond she actually liked my ideas and inventions. She inspired me and promised me that she would help me accomplish my dreams. In return I did everything I could to help her colonize this planet and to get more respect from the other Diamonds since they looked down on her as well. We had something in common. But before any of it could be accomplished, Rose Quartz came. I heard she tried to convince her to stop because the life forms on this planet was precious and should be left alone. She didn't care about her race or cause and so she rebelled which started the war and then shattered her. Then she came for me and tried to shatter me as well. And well you know the rest of the story.**

 **Viggo: I do. She truly sounds like someone you would respect and idolize.**

 **Bomber: I never heard you praise a Diamond so much. Especially since you hate them.**

 **Gien: Pink was different. You would understand more if you met her like I did.**

 **Viggo: Indeed my lord.**

 **Bomber: So I see.**

 **Gien: But now lets focus back. Let's see what Jasper can do.**

 **Bomber: ( sarcastic tone) Yes lets see what the almighty Jasper can do that apparently Bomber the Great can't!**

 **Viggo: Hush Bomber and watch.**

They get to the computer monitors and watch as Jasper is about to attack Steven and his friends.

Meanwhile Steven was with Connie and Amethyst. After he told the others about Jasper's return they were a bit nervouse. She would definitley try to terroize them again and what if she meets with the Gara Droids. So Garnet, Bismuth and Pearl went off to search for her, while Amethyst stayed with Steven and Connie who originally came for sword training but was cancelled by Pearl. After spending the day with Amethyst and having fun, they were finishing it off at the beach.

 **Amethyst: So do you two still prefer hanging out with Pearl than your's truly?**

 **Steven: Wow Amethyst. I mean today was so fun.**

 **Connie: I never had this much fun in one day.**

 **Amethyst: That's because you're not hanging with me. The fun gem.**

 **Steven: You never called yourself that.**

 **Amethyst: Well I just did now.**

Suddenly ten feet away from them, Jasper along with Acha and Kocha appears from teleportation.

 **Jasper: We meet again Rose.**

 **Steven: Jasper.**

 **Acha: Don't forget Acha.**

 **Kocha: And Kocha.**

 **Jasper: Shut up you two!**

 **Steven: Wait, you joined the Gara Droids?**

 **Jasper: I don't noramally like to work with them. But because Gien and I have the same goals, I'm making it an acception.**

 **Steven: He's using you just like he did with Peridot.**

 **Jasper: You can't fool me. That Peridot is a traitor. Speaking of which where is she or the others?**

 **Steven: They're not here right now!**

 **Amethyst: Shhh! Steven!**

 **Jasper: So it's just you three? The weak ones? This is too easy.**

 **Amethyst: It doesn't matter. We can easily whip your butt and those two with you aren't much help you know.**

 **Kocha: Who said we were fighting tiny?**

 **Acha: We may not be able to fight, but we can call for assistance. Gara Soldiers!**

Eight Gara Soldiers teleport in the scene pounding their chests with weapons drawn.

 **Steven: I think we need to get serious for this one.**

 **Connie: Your right.**

Steven and Connie hold hands and fuse into Stevonnie.

 **Jasper: You fused? You Crystal Gems can fuse with humans too?**

 **Stevonnie: If you don't want to get beat, I reccomend you leave now.**

 **Acha: ( nervouse) You know I really get uncomfortable when the fuse. Maybe we should call Bomber and Viggo.**

 **Jasper: No! I'm doing this my way. Leave the soldiers, but no elites.**

 **Acha: ( nervouse) Oh...uh okay**

 **Kocha: ( sighs in an annoyed tone) Do you want to go hide behind that rock?**

 **Acha: Yes please!**

Acha runs to a rock and ducks and hides.

 **Kocha: Ugh. The biggest coward I have to work with.**

Kocha goes to Acha and the two watch from behind, leaving Jasper and the soldiers alone with Amethyst and Stevonnie.

 **Amethyst: You handle those goons. I'll get Jasper.**

Amethyst runs towards Jasper.

 **Stevonnie: Amethyst wait!**

But Stevonnie was surrounded by the Gara Soldiers and so she had to fight them first. Amethyst confronts Jasper.

 **Jasper: I came here to fight Rose. Not some runt.**

 **Amethyst: You think you can keep showing up and picking fights with us? Ha! Why don't you get a life?**

 **Jasper: Fighting is my life. It's what I was made for. It's what you were made for too runt!**

 **Amethyst: So? I got other stuff going on. I can fight just fine!**

Amethyst strikes her whip onto Jasper, but Jasper grabs it before it could hit her.

 **Jasper: Well then, let's see it!**

Jasper pulls Amethyst towards her and kicks her. She curls into a ball and spin dashes Amethyst running her over multiple times. Jasper stops and Amethyst tries to get back.

 **Jasper: Your not even trying. Is it because you know you're already a failure? You're a quartz soldier, just like me. But you're not like me are you? You're small!**

Jasper grabs Amethyst by her hair and starts punching her in the face five times, twice in the stomach and then throwing her to the ground.

 **Jasper: I'm surprised Rose kept a defect like you. Even those two droids there are better or more durable than you.**

Scene shifts to Acha and Kocha.

 **Kocha: I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment.**

 **Acha: I'm taking it as a compliment and I feel honored to be called that by Jasper herself.**

Scene shifts back to Jasper and Amethyst.

 **Jasper: Look at you, so small and weak. If you were on my planet, defects like you would instantly get shattered.**

 **Amethyst: Rose said... I'm perfect... the way I am.**

 **Jasper: Then I guess she had low standards.**

Amethyst is triggered from what Jasper. She curls into a ball and spin dashes towards Jasper.

 **Jasper: You could have been me.**

Jasper kicks Amethyst sending her up in the air. Amethyst falls onto the ground, she tried to get up, but Jasper grabs her by her neck and brings her up to her face.

 **Jasper: And what are you instead? Just a mistake.**

Jasper with her helmet on headbutts Amethyst, poofing her. Stevonnie just took down the last soldier.

 **Stevonnie: Amethyst!**

 **Kocha: That's it Jasper! You got her.**

 **Acha: You see Kocha? We are on the winning team.**

 **Kocha: Okay fine, we are.**

 **Acha: Yes, now make our master proud and shatter her!**

 **Jasper: With pleasure.**

But before Jasper could shatter Amethyst, she is kicked by Stevonnie and she gets a hold of Amethyst's gem.

 **Jasper: You. There you go again using fusion against me.**

 **Stevonnie: I don't want to hear anything you say, unless it's sorry.**

Jasper tries ramming into Stevonnie, but she blocks her with her shield and pushes Jasper away. Before Stevonnie continues, she gently places Amethyst's gem on the sand.

 **Stevonnie: Wait here. I'll protect you.**

 **Jasper: Give it up. You can't win.**

Jasper tries headbutting her again. Stevonnie kept her shield up, but couldn't keep it up forever. She pushed Jasper back when her helmet hit the shield. The moment Jasper had her guard down, Stevonnie stabs her with her sword.

 **Jasper: OOUURRGHH!**

Jaspe was breathing heavily and she looked down at the sword that pierced through her body. Stevonnie removes her sword as Jasper falls to her knees covering her wound, but it wasn't enough to poof her. She looked up at Stevonnie glaring at her. As this is happening, Amethyst gem glows and begins to reform. She looked similar how she did before except now her tank top was white instead of black.

 **Amethyst: Stevonnie! I'm back! Everything is going to be fi...**

Before she could finish she saw in front of her Stevonnie standing in front of a defeated Jasper.

 **Jasper: What are you doing? Go ahead. Shatter me.**

 **Stevonnie: No. I'm not like you, but I am going to have to bubble you away.**

Stevonnie was about to poof Jasper, but Acha and Kocha couldn't allow it.

 **Acha: Oh dear! Not good! Not good!**

He opened his chest to find something useful.

 **Kocha: Hurry it up, she's about to kill her!**

 **Acha: Where is it? Where is it?! Ah ha!**

Acha pulls out a flash grenade and throws it at Stevonnie releasing a bright light, blinding anyone close to it for a minute. Acha and Kocha run towards Jasper.

 **Acha: We have to go Jasper! Hold on!**

He grabs onto Jasper and teleports them back to base. The flash begins to wear off and everyone is able to see again.

 **Stevonnie: Oh man, she got away.**

Amethyst approaches Stevonnie.

 **Amethyst: You guys...won?**

Stevonnie turns around to see her.

 **Stevonnie: Amethyst!**

Stevonnie unfuses bring Steven and Connie back.

 **Steven: You're back!**

 **Connie: You're okay.**

The run up to hug her.

 **Steven: Thank goodness!**

 **Amethyst: Uh, thank you guys.**

 **Steven: Did you see us?**

 **Connie: It's just like you said. You were in trouble and we just had to fight.**

 **Steven: Everything we knew just came together and we won. I can't wait to tell the others.**

Steven and Connie ran back inside victorious. Amethyst however was feeling down. She was proud of Steven and Connie beating Jasper on their own, but at the same time she felt like she failed. She's been fighting for years, but she couldn't take on Jasper. She was beaten so easily even after she gave everything she could. What if what Jasper said was true. That she was supposed to be a better gem. That she was a mistake. A loser. That she is the weak link of the team. Amethyst just walked back inside with a sad face.

Meanwhile back at Gien's Ship.

Acha and Kocha return back to base with an injured Jasper.

 **Acha: Oh good, we're back.**

 **Kocha: What were you saying about being on the winning team?**

 **Acha: Okay maybe not this time, but someday we will be.**

 **Kocha: Yeah, when rubies think that 8-4=8.**

 **Jasper: If you I hear another stupid thing from you two, I will dismantle you and reconstruct you with each others parts. So shut up already!**

 **Acha and Kocha: Yes ma'am.**

Gien, Viggo and Bomber enters.

 **Bomber: ( smirking) Ah Jasper welcome back. Tell me what have you accomplished without my help?**

 **Jasper: I don't want to hear it Bomber.**

 **Viggo: On normal circumstances we would scold you for your failure. But we're not going to.**

 **Jasper: Why is that?**

 **Gien: I am impressed with your fighting skills Jasper. A war veteran like you is what we also need for this team. We saw what you did to that Amethyst.**

 **Viggo: ( silent chuckles) If only her commrads were there to see how weak and useless she is.**

 **Jasper: That's hardly any good. I didn't get rose and I was so close on shattering that runt.**

 **Gien: I'll tell you what Jasper. I'll give you an alternative to get you're upgrade.**

 **Jasper: Alternative?**

 **Gien: You see when the Diamonds blasted the Earth to end the war, it actually turned all the gems except for the ones we know into corrupted monsters.**

 **Jasper: What?**

 **Gien: Amazing isn't it? If you can bring me some of them, I will reward you the upgrade.**

 **Jasper: And maybe...maybe I'll gather more and make an army that Rose can't beat.**

 **Gien: Um, sure you could do that.**

 **Jasper: Very well. I'm heading out.**

 **Viggo: Don't you think you should rest first? You look hurt.**

 **Jasper: My body will heal. Nothing stops my revenge on Rose.**

Jasper leaves the base heading off to find some corrrupted gems.

 **Viggo: She's serious about his isn't she? Do you really think she will make a differnce for us my lord?**

 **Gien: I think she will Viggo. I think she will. ( silent chuckles)**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this. Special Thanks to Lady Shadow92 for the ideas on this chapter. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	30. Training and Comfort

**Chapter 30: Training and Comfort**

* * *

After the fight with Jasper, Steven went to tell the others who had just returned. He told them how he and Connie fused and beat her. They were so proud of him that his training was starting to pay off. They also noticed Amethyst had reformed and after asking if she was okay, she just said " I'm fine."

The next day.

Amethyst was by herself in the house. She was by the kitchen sink with a tray of eggs and putting them in the garbage disposal. That's when she notices the warp pad activating and Steven and Pearl enters. Steven had what appeared to be glasses but the eye lenses looked like hypnotic swirls.

 **Pearl: That will be all for training today Steven.**

 **Steven: Thanks for the prize Pearl. It's so cool.**

 **Pearl: You're doing great Steven. Work hard and you will be the strongest out of all of us.**

Pearl ruffles his hair and then heads back to her room. Steven notices Amethyst in the kitchen. He takes off his glasses and goes to Amethyst as continues putting the eggs in the garbade disposal. Amethyst doesn't look at him as Steven talks to her. She speaks to him in a glumly attitude.

 **Steven: Hey Amethyst.**

 **Amethyst: Hey Steven.**

 **Steven: Um how you been?**

 **Amethyst: Fine.**

She puts another egg in the disposal.

 **Steven: What are you doing?**

 **Amethyst: Making egg salad.**

She turns on the garbage disposal for a few seconds then turns it off.

 **Steven: Um that's a unique way of making egg salad**.

 **Amethyst: Yup. Unique.**

Amethyst still doens't look at him and Steven finally decides to get to the point.

 **Steven: ( sighs) Okay what's wrong?**

 **Amethyst: Nothing's wrong.**

 **Steven: Yes it is. You're acting weird today.**

Amethyst finally looks at him.

 **Amethyst: What I can't make a snack?**

 **Steven: It's not that. You're not acting as your cool care free self nor were you looking at me.**

 **Amethyst: I'm just not in the mood, that's it.**

Before Steven could say something else, it finally occured to him what was bothering her.

 **Steven: Is this because of yesterday?**

Amethyst then looks away upset.

 **Amethyst: Steven, be honest with me. Do I still got it?**

 **Steven: What do you mean?**

 **Amethyst: Yesterday when Jasper came I tried to protect you and Connie. But I couldn't even land a single hit on her. She said I was supposed to be like her. Big, strong, invincible. But I came out weak and small. She made a fool out of me and so you were forced to fight her yourself and you won. Don't get me wrong, I'm not upset you won. I'm proud you beat her. I'm upset with myself. I've been fighting for years and I lost. How and why?**

 **Steven: Amethyst, you're not weak. You're the most valuable member of this team. I've seen you fight and you're a great fighter. Plus remember Jasper is not the type of enemy that can be beaten single handedly. Many of the Gara Elites we fight had to be beaten with all of us together. Forget what she said about you, because she doesn't know anything about you. You're strong, funny, cool to hang around with and overall a great person.**

Amethyst finally gives him a small smile, feeling better a bit.

 **Amethyst: Thanks Steven.**

 **Steven: Hey, you know I got your back. If you really want to get stronger than why don't you train with me and Pearl?**

 **Amethyst: Yeah...I don't know. I don't really train with P.**

 **Steven: Pearl's a great mentor. She helped me get strong and look where I am now. I'm sure she can do the same for you. Plus she just came up with this idea call Pearl points and if you earn enough, you get a prize.**

 **Amethyst:( sighs) Alright, I'll give it shot.**

 **Steven: Great! I just did my training today so tomorrow we'll go.**

 **Amethyst: Alright then, tomorrow it is.**

The next day.

Steven was getting ready for his training with Pearl and got his sword with him.

 **Pearl: Are you ready for our daily training Steven?**

 **Steven: I'm just waiting for someone else to show up.**

 **Pearl: Oh. Is Connie coming today?**

Then the front door opens and Amethyst enters.

 **Amethyst: Am I late?**

 **Steven: You're right on time.**

 **Pearl: Amethyst, you want to join us for training?**

 **Amethyst: Well...yes I mean...if it's okay with you.**

 **Pearl: Of course it is, come.**

Amethyst and Steven gets on the warp pad with Pearl and the warp to the sky arena. First Pearl had them race to the Holo Pearl and back while giving it two high fives. Amethyst ran as fast as she could, but Steven was a little faster. So she pushed harder and they were neck and neck, but Steven made it first.

 **Pearl: Very good Steven, you earned the first Pearl point.**

Steven felt victorious, but then he looked at Amethyst who was catching her breath. He went up to her.

 **Steven: You doing okay?**

 **Amethyst: ( frowning) I guess.**

 **Steven: Hey you did great. This is just the first part, you'll get it.**

Next excersice was agility. They had to dodge the lasers from the Holo Pearls. Steven dodged a few of the lasers and then summoned his shield at the right moment that the laser projectile bounced off the shield hitting the Holo Pear. Amethyst was dodging laser projectiles also. She was struggling for a moment, until she thought of something. She summoned her whip used it and the tip of it managed to hit the laser projectile back at the Holo Pearl.

 **Pearl: Very good Steven and nicely done Amethyst. You both earned a Pearl point.**

Amethyst started to feel a little better. Steven goes to Amethyst.

 **Steven: Nice job.**

 **Amethyst: ( smiles) Thanks.**

The final excercise was a fight against three Holo Pearls. Steven and Amethyst first took on one. Steven took on one of them with his sword and shield and Amethyst took the other with her whip. Steven had an even match with the Holo Pearl until it left an opening and he stabbed it making it disappear. With Amethyst she kept whipping at the Holo Pearl, but it kept moving back. Eventually she managed to wrap her whip around it and make it disappear. But after that the third Holo Pearl shot a laser behind her. Amethyst fell and looked back. For a moment she visioned the Holo Pearl as Jasper.

 **Imaginary Jasper: Look at you, pathetic and weak. You could have been me. But instead you're just a defect. A mistake.**

Jasper's voice echoed in Amethyst's mind and she froze in fear. Before the Holo Pearl could stab her, it was hit by a spiked shield thrown by Steven, making it disappear. Steven ran up to Amethyst.

 **Steven: Are you okay?**

Steven reached a hand for her. Amethyst shook her head waking up from that trance. She grabbed his hand as he helped her back up.

 **Amethyst: ( looking away frowning) I'm fine.**

Steven wasn't so sure though, but before he could say anything else, Pearl went to congratulate him.

 **Pearl: Congratulations Steven! You've earned the final Pearl point. Amethyst you've done great also. Keep it up and you'll do better.**

Amethyst still wasn't looking at them and spoke glumly.

 **Amethyst: Thanks Pearl.**

After that Amethyst leaves without Pearl and Steven to the warp pad.

 **Pearl: Was it something I said?**

 **Steven: No. I'll go talk to her.**

Back at the house.

Steven warped back into the house.

 **Steven: Amethyst?**

But Amethyst wasn't in the house. He looked outside and did see her sitting on the stairs. The sun was setting. He walked over to her and sat next to her. She wasn't looking happy.

 **Steven: Hey.**

 **Amethyst: ( glum) Hey.**

 **Steven: Are you okay?**

 **Amethyst: Not really.**

 **Steven: Not really? You did great out there.**

 **Amethyst: I thought I was, until I froze right there.**

 **Steven: It's okay.**

 **Amethyst: No it's not. If this was a real fight I could have died!Urgh! I can't even fight a stupid Holo Pearl!**

 **Steven: Don't be so hard on yourself. I mean remember when Pearl got poofed by her own hologram and it took her two weeks to return. Jeez I mean you have no idea how creepy they are.**

 **Amethyst: But when I froze I didn't see it as a hologram. I saw it as Jasper.**

 **Steven: Oh.**

Steven wasn't sure what else to say.

 **Amethyst: I'm trying so hard to be like Jasper, but I can't. I guess I really did come out wrong.**

 **Steven: ( sharply) No.**

Amethyst looks at Steven.

 **Steven: You didn't come out wrong. I love you the way you are. I wouldn't want to be friends with a brute like Jasper. Like I said your a great fighter. It's not the muscles, the size or how you look what makes you strong, it's your spirit and will that makes you strong. You always showed any enemy who's boss and always kicked their butts. You're perfect the way you are. ( frowns) If anyone, I came out wrong.**

 **Amethyst: What are you saying?**

 **Steven: ( frowns) I'm not Rose Quartz.**

Now Amethyst was getting worried about him.

 **Amethyst: Steven. Are you still being bothered by this?**

Steven nods as his eyes began to water.

 **Steven: I know we talked about this before, but I still feel like you guys deserved better. Before I was too weak to go on missions and after Jasper first invaded here I couldn't do much. You guys got captured because of me, I made Garnet unfuse and forced Lapis into fusing with Jasper as Malachite and having them trapped in the bottom of the ocean for a few months. And finally Gien showed up and created Nevets. But he wasn't an evil clone, he was just confused and misguided. He died saving us, he should be here living with us. I've been training harder because I didn't want any of you to get hurt or lose someone I cared about. But I know I can never be my mom and you guys would be better off I was her.**

Amethyst got up in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

 **Amethyst: Steven, don't think like that. We would have been captured anyway and we would have been prisoners by Homeworld if you didn't show up and you didn't force Lapis into anything. She chose to fuse with Jasper. She knew what she was getting herself into, but she did it because loves you. Also we'll never forget Nevets bravery. Plus we don't want Rose, we want you. Yeah I miss your mom more than anything, but I would never trade you for her. You're my number one fan and you always accepted me for who I am, not what I'm supposed to be. You will always be Garnet's cutie pie and I know she would rather shatter herself than exchange you for Rose. Bismuth would break anyone if they tried to take you away. Peridot and Lapis would create a mega water death ray or something to keep you safe. Greg would be sad and so would Connie, they would never want to lose you.**

Steven was feeling a bit better, but there was still one more thing bothering him.

 **Steven: What about Pearl?**

 **Amethyst: Pearl loves you. She's always trying to keep you safe and she loves training with you.**

 **Steven: But she loved my mom more than anything. She compares me to her and calls me by her name. How can you all say you don't want mom back when clearly Pearl would want her instead of me. Especially when...**

 **Amethyst: What?**

 **Steven: ( looks away) Nothing.**

 **Amethyst: Oh no. You're not avoiding me. You got me to talk, now its you're turn. What else did Pearl do?**

 **Steven: ( sighs) Okay, remember that time we found my mom's scabbard and we were trying to find her sword. Her sword was inside lion and she got upset because mom didn't tell her about lion and thought she knew everything about her, she got mad at us and ran off?**

Amethyst balled up her fists remembering Pearl acted that way, especially towards Steven which was completely uncalled for, but remained calm.

 **Amethyst: Yeah. When you two came back you said you talked it out and it was okay.**

 **Steven: Well, I didn't give the full details. So we were in the Strawberry battlefield and she ran away from me. I chased after her with Lion and she kept running. Then we came across these floating platforms and jumped across. I went on my own because I didn't want to scare her with Lion. I kept going, but on the last platform I tried to jump to I missed and fell. I grabbed onto the vines attached to it and she knew I fell, she saw. She didn't help me up and left me hanging. I had to climb up on my own.**

Amethyst now looked upset.

 **Amethyst: She did that?**

 **Steven: Yeah.**

 **Amethyst: She left you like that and you didn't tell us?! Why?**

 **Steven: Because I knew you and Garnet would be mad at her and probably bubble her away for doing that.**

 **Amethyst: Oh she's going to get more than being bubbled.**

Amethyst started marching up the stairs.

 **Steven: Amethyst where are you going?**

 **Amethyst: I'm going to give her a piece of my mind, that's what.**

Steven grabs her arm.

 **Steven: No don't. That was several months ago.**

 **Amethyst: How do you know she won't do it again? I'm sick of her acting this way. I'm going to talk to her.**

 **Steven: Please, just don't upset or hurt her.**

Amethyst was starting to calm down.

 **Amethyst: ( sighs) Okay, I'll go easy on her. You just head inside and relax okay shrimp.**

 **Steven: Okay.**

Amethyst goes back inside and heads back onto the warp pad. Pearl was still at the sky arena cleaning things up, then she heard someone coming.

 **Amethyst: Hey Pearl.**

 **Pearl: Oh Amethyst. Are you feeling okay? I didn't upset you did I? You really were doing well.**

 **Amethyst: I'm fine really. But I came here to talk to you.**

 **Pearl: Oh okay.**

They took seats on the benches.

 **Pearl: What is this about?**

 **Amethyst: Tell me honestly. What do see in Steven?**

 **Pearl: Steven? Why, Steven is an amazing kid. He's resourceful, strong, kind and brave. He makes us all proud. I mean he can be a little abnoxious at times, well before I mean, but is still kind and caring. He gets stronger everyday and I'm so proud of him for it.**

 **Amethyst: So you do love him.**

 **Pearl: He's my baby, of course I love him. Who said I didn't?**

 **Amethyst: I talked with him a little while ago. Steven feels like you don't really love him or you prefer Rose over him.**

 **Pearl: Of course I miss Rose, but I don't hate Steven for it. I know it wasn't his fault that he was born. Rose chose to have him. I've always loved Steven. If anything happened to him, I don't know what I do.**

 **Amethyst: Really. Then tell me, why did you let him hang?**

Pearl looks at Amethyst.

 **Pearl: What?**

 **Amethyst: Steven told me that day when you got upset with Rose's sword and Lion he chased after you up the floating platforms and he missed one. You saw him fall and you didn't help him get up and left him hanging. Is this true?**

Pearl looks away.

 **Amethyst: Pearl answer me. Is this true.**

Pearl looks down.

 **Pearl: Yes.**

 **Amethyst: ( raising her voice) I can't believe you Pearl. How can you leave him like that? Did you force him to keep quiet?**

 **Pearl: No I swear. I was willing to take full responsibillity for what I did, but he chose not to say it to protect me.**

 **Amethyst: I don't see why he didn't. He could have died and you were well aware of it! If you really loved him, then you would have helped him there! Why did you leave him?**

Pearl was shaking and was starting to tear up.

 **Amethyst: Why did you leave him!?**

 **Pearl: I don't know! I don't know...**

Amethyst now calming down looked at Pearl who was about to cry.

 **Pearl: I-I don't know what happened that moment. I was angry, confused, sad. So many emotions collided into my mind, I couldn't think straight. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to leave him like that. I didn't mean to yell at him or run away from him. For a while I thought my problem was living a life without Rose. But it's not. It's me. I can't let it go.**

Pearl began sobbing and Amethyst started to feel bad. She felt she might have pushed her over the edge.

 **Amethyst: ( rubbing Pearl's back) Pearl I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you like that. I was just...**

 **Pearl: ( sniffs) No Amethyst, you're right. I really do love Steven, he's more than a Crystal Gem. He's like my son, a son that I may never have. I didn't talk so much about Rose around him because I prefered her over him, I just wanted him to know what his mother was like and wished she was here to watch him grow.**

 **Amethyst: Is that so?**

 **Pearl: Yes. I thought maybe us training together would help us bond, but it doesn't. Nothing will work. The damage is already done. We'll never fix our relationship. We'll never get to fuse. I've always wanted to fuse with him, but it will never happen. Because I ruined it.**

Pearl coninued sobbing, but Amethyst wanted to help her.

 **Amethyst: Look Pearl. If you want to make things right with Steven then why don't you spend some time with him. And I don't mean training, I mean some fun, quality time.**

Pearl turns looking at Amethyst.

 **Pearl: You're right. I can do that. We can have fun together. But what can we do?**

 **Amethyst: Well... oh hey, isn't he going to Empire City next week for a vacation?**

 **Pearl: Well, yes I can go with him. Except...**

 **Amethyst: Except what?**

 **Pearl: Greg will be there.**

 **Amethyst: Pearl, you can't avoid him forever. Sooner or later you guys have to talk about it.**

 **Pearl: ( sighs) I guess you're right Amethyst.**

Pearl whips the tears off her eyes and gets up.

 **Pearl: ( determined face) Then it's settled. I'm going to spend time with Steven. Some fun, quality time and show him that I do love him.**

 **Amethyst: Now you're talking P.**

Pearl then hugs Amethyst, much to her surprise.

 **Pearl: Thank you Amethyst. You really are a true friend.**

Amethyst smiles and hugs her back tightly.

 **Amethyst: Anytime P. Anytime.**

And so they let go and head back to the warp pad to talk to Steven once more. Pearl was going to make things. She's not so crazy about going with Greg, but she will do it for Steven. From now on she wants to move on and look forward than back. She loved Steven, but now she has to show it.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Just want to build up for one Pearl's arcs and take a break from the Gara Droid action. But we'll get back to them soon. Stay tuned for next time because we will be going to Empire City. Special thanks to Lady Shadow92 for the ideas in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	31. A Trip to Empire City Part 1

**Chapter 31: A Trip to Empire City Part 1**

* * *

After the talk Pearl and Amethyst had, Pearl wanted to make things right with Steven. They made their way back to the warp pad.

 **Pearl: Wait Amethyst, when did Steven make plans for Empire City? He didn't say anything to us.**

 **Amethyst: Well, actually Greg told me about it. He wanted to surprise Steven soon. He offered me to come, but I really want to stay here and train, not to mention some of us has to stay behind in case the Gara Droids attack. But anyway, don't tell Steven just yet, it will ruin the surprise.**

 **Pearl: Okay I won't. I'll wait for him to hear it first.**

They get onto the warp pad and head back to the temple.

Four days later.

Steven was upstairs playing video games while the gems were down stairs. Pearl was washing dishes, Garnet was on the couch reading a book and Amethyst was trying to eat a big burrito, she trying to swallow it like snake. Then they heard a knock on the door.

 **Pearl: Amethyst can you get that?**

Amethyst nods no, she couldn't say anything but made mumbling noises while trying to swallow her burrito.

 **Garnet: I'll get it.**

Garnet gets up and opens the door. It was Greg.

 **Greg: Hey Garnet.**

 **Garnet: Hello Greg.**

Amethyst finally swallows her burrito and speaks.

 **Amethyst: Sup Greg.**

 **Pearl: Oh, uh. Hello Greg.**

 **Greg: Is Steven here?**

Steven looks down and see's his dad. He pauses the game and goes to him.

 **Steven: Hey dad.**

 **Greg: Hey Stu ball. I wanted to come by because I have a surprise for you.**

 **Steven:(gasps) A surprise? Really?**

 **Greg: Yeah, I've been seeing ads for this new hotel in Empire City called the Le Hotel and for a limited time offer they're offering a one week stay for low price.**

 **Steven: And we're going there?**

 **Greg: You and me. First thing tomorrow.**

 **Steven: OOOOOHH! This is so cool. Did you guys here that?**

 **Amethyst: Yes we did.**

 **Garnet: ( thumbs up) That is great Steven. You should have lots of fun there.**

 **Pearl: Oh actually Steven.**

 **Steven: Yeah Pearl.**

 **Pearl: I um... actually I wanted to ask if I could come with you on this trip.**

 **Steven:( gasps with stars in his eyes) Really Pearl? You want to come?**

 **Pearl: Yes, well I mean if it's okay with you, Greg and Garnet?**

 **Garnet: Go ahead Pearl. We still have Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis to help.**

 **Steven: Of course you can come. Can Pearl come dad? Please!**

 **Greg: Well...why not? The more the merrier right?**

 **Steven: Yes!**

Steven runs up to Pearl and hugs her. Pearl blushes a bit and hugs him back.

 **Steven: This is going to be fun. Just you, me and dad. The three of us.**

Steven was so happy that Pearl wanted to go with him on his trip. Not only because he also thought that they can spend more time together, but also maybe she and his dad could also get along better too.

 **Pearl: That's right Steven. Just the three of us.**

Pearl was glad to see that Steven was excited for her to come. She wasn't too crazy going with Greg, but she wanted to spend time with Steven and it seemed like a good time.

 **Greg: Well then, go over what you're going to bring for tomorrow kiddo.**

Greg too was excited. For a moment he thought it was odd that Pearl wanted to go with him and Steven to this trip. Especially since the two of them didn't get along because him and Rose were together. Maybe she just wanted to spend time with Steven he thought. Maybe she wanted to get to know him better. Whatever it was, Greg will try to act nice with Pearl still.

The next day.

Greg was driving with Steven and Pearl in his van and were on there way to Empire City. Soon they made it and it was the most beautiful city they've seen. The buildings were tall skyscrappers and lights shown all over the place. The sky was dark and with the lights made it look cool and like Beach City it too was near an ocean. Steven always heard how great it this city was and always wanted to go. Finally he did and with two of his favorite people.

 **Greg: Well, here we are.**

Greg pulled up to the hotel called " Le Hotel." It was probably the third tallest building.

 **Greg: Wow, it looked a lot shorter on the ad.**

 **Steven: ( stars in his eyes) It's so amazing.**

 **Pearl: Yes and um...tall.**

 **Greg: Well let's not just sit and watch. Let's go in.**

They went inside and saw the lobby. It was huge with gold coloring around, a red carpet from the entrence to the front desk, a huge chandellier hanging on the top, hand crafted statues that look like they belong to a musuem and a fountain in the center.

 **Steven: Whoa.**

 **Greg: Fancy.**

Greg and Steven went up to the desk and met with the clerk. He had black hair, with a pencil mustach with glasses. He wore a white suit and had a familiar scottish accent.

 **Clerk: Ah welcome, we've been expecting you.**

 **Greg: You have?**

 **Clerk: Well yes. We've been expecting any guest who arrive at Le Hotel.**

 **Greg: ( chuckles) Oh okay, you got me there.**

 **Clerk: Ha, ha yes. Anyway you need a room for two?**

 **Greg: Three.**

 **Clerk: Three?**

The clerk looked behind Greg and saw Pearl holding some of the bags.

 **ClerK: Oh! I mean of course a room for three. Now may I interest you in how high class luxary room at the top of the building.**

 **Greg: Give me the most expensive room you got.**

 **Steven: Yeah!**

 **Clerk: Very well. You're room is on the 26th floor room number 232. Although we need atleast half an hour to get ready for you. But we can get your bags up.**

 **Greg: That's fine and please go ahead.**

 **Clerk: Very good.**

The clerk claps his hands and a hotel bag carrier arrived.

 **Clerk: Take these bags up to room 232 on the 26th floor and tell the house keepers to get it ready.**

The bag carrier nods and takes the bags from Pearl.

 **Pearl: Oh uh thank you.**

The bag carrie doesn't respond to her and just leaves, leaving Pearl glaring at him.

 **Clerk: In the mean time why don't you three take a look around what we have here?**

 **Greg: We will. Come on Steven, first let's buy something nice to wear then we'll go get dinner.**

 **Steven: Yeah! ( Steven goes to Pearl and takes her hand) Come on Pearl, let's go find some new suits for us, maybe we'll find you one too.**

 **Pearl: Oh okay. Sure, we'll do whatever you want Steven.**

Pearl smiles, holds Steven's hank and walks with him as they head to the stores the hotel had. Once the three of them were gone, the hotel clerk left the desk and went through the employees only door. He went down the stairs and made it to a room with computers and monitors and in there was Gien and the Gara Droids.

 **Gien: Excellent preformance Acha.**

 **Clerk: Thank you my lord.**

The clerk transforms back to his original form revealing himself to actually be Acha.

 **Acha: What did you think of that Kocha?**

 **Kocha: Eh, six out of ten.**

 **Bomber: But your information was false. You said that only the boy and his father was going to be here.**

 **Acha: I didn't know the pearl wanted to come. I only left that fake ad to him. But I probably should have checked when he told the boy.**

 **Kocha: You think Acha?**

 **Viggo: Now now, lets not gang up on Acha.**

 **Acha: Oh, thank you Master Viggo.**

 **Viggo: One gem isn't going to give us much trouble. The plan is going accordingly to plan so far. We trick the boy into coming here, the Crystal Gems would stay behind thinking we would attack soon.**

 **Gien: This is so exciting it's making my servos shake. We have him this time, right Genbu?**

Gien turns to the Gara Elite in control of the hotel, Genbu. He was a large bulky droid. He resembled an anthropromorphic snapping turtle. His body was dark blue and his shell was a glass dome revealing his robotic parts and had a tail which was all wires. The top of his head was a glass dome as well revealing part of his robotic brain with yellow eyes, but the bottom half of his head wear his mouth and jaw is matched the rest of his body. He also had a small control panel on his left arm.

 **Genbu: Not to worry Lord Gien. I am the master of illusions. They may have fun in my hotel of illusion now, but soon they will realize they are permanent guests here.**

 **Gien: Make me proud Genbu. ( red eyes open) Haha!**

Back in the main hotel, Greg and Steven were the stores trying on new black suits. They each got out of the dressing room wearing them.

 **Greg: How do I look?**

 **Steven: (thumbs up) Mondo cool. How do I look?**

 **Greg: ( thumbs up) Mondo cool.**

 **Pearl: Well I think you both look good in it.**

Then both Steven and Greg thought of something.

 **Greg: Pearl, you should wear one too.**

 **Pearl: I don't know. Human suits are not my thing.**

 **Steven: Come on Pearl, try this one it's your size. If you don't like it you don't have to wear it.**

Steven showed Pearl the suit that she should try on.

 **Pearl: Well...okay I'll try it.**

Pearl goes to the dressing room to try on the suit. A few minutes later, she comes out wearing a black suit.

 **Pearl: So, what do you think?**

 **Greg: Wow, it fits you well.**

 **Steven: You look great in it.**

 **Pearl: Really, well I must admit it does look good on me.**

 **Steven: Oh put this on.**

Steven gives her a top hat and Pearl puts it on.

 **Steven: Now you look great in it.**

 **Pearl: Oh thank you Steven.**

 **Greg: Well I guess we're done here. Let's head to the restaurant they have here.**

 **Steven: Yeah! I'm so hungry.**

 **Pearl: Alright, let's go Steven.**

So the three of them went to the restaurant and it looked like a five star restaurant. There was live entertainment and a bar. Steven and Greg ate, while Pearl just sat next to Steven not eating. But she never liked to eat anyway. After they were done, they finally went up to there room. It was huge, with not only a living room with a huge tv, but also had a fountain, slide with a pool and even has an upper level with a pool table.

Meanwhile in the secret Gara Droid room, the Gara Droids were watching all of this through the monitors.

 **Genbu: They're finally in there room my lord.**

 **Gien: Finally, now we have them in one spot.**

 **Bomber: Do we get them now?**

 **Viggo: Not yet Bomber. Wait for them to sleep. They will be more vulnerable. But I must say, excellent job desining this room Genbu.**

 **Genbu: Thank you Master Viggo. When I lure victims, I make sure it is the most luxurious place they would want to go which would also be there last.**

Meanwhile back in the room.

 **Steven: Whoa, can this place get anymore amazing?**

 **Greg: I don't normally pick expensive hotel rooms, but I'm pretty sure I've never seen one like this.**

 **Pearl: This almost looks like a rich version of our house. So Steven, what do you want to do now?**

 **Steven: I'm not...oh look at that.**

There was a stereo that had a collection of many songs from classics to modern.

 **Steven: Dance party!**

 **Greg: Okay let's do that.**

 **Steven: Want to dance with me Pearl?**

 **Pearl: ( smiling) Of course Steven.**

Pearl was so happy that Steven asked her to dance with him. Now she could do something fun with him.

 **Pearl: What do you want to play?**

 **Steven: How about this one? You love this.**

Steven was showing her the picture of the song to Pearl on the screen.

 **Pearl: Okay then.**

 **Steven: Want to dance dad?**

 **Greg: I'm not too good with classical music. You two go on ahead.**

Steven plays the song which was an old classic song. Steven and Pearl tap danced to it. The song that played and the dance they did was similar to that of the songs from old Gene Kelly films like " Anchors Aweigh" or " Singing in the Rain." Steven and Pearl was in sync and were having fun dancing to it. Pearl hasn't danced with Steven to this in a while and it brought back memories of the two of them tap dancing together when he was younger. Soon the song ended.

 **Pearl: That was fun Steven thank you.**

Steven hugs Pearl.

 **Steven: Your welcome Pearl. That was so much fun.**

Pearl hugs him back tightly.

 **Pearl: Yeah it was.**

They let go and now he wanted to dance with his dad.

 **Steven: What should we dance to dad?**

 **Greg: Oh I think I know which one.**

Greg played the song he chose. It was a more up beat rock song. Steven and Greg began dancing together with this one and were having fun. Pearl watched and then a frown formed on her face. It was reminding her when Greg and Rose started dating. Pearl and Rose used to dance and they formed Rainbow Quartz. Greg tried to fuse with Rose once, but failed. But it didn't stop the two of them from dancing together or dating. Soon she began spending more time with Greg and less with her. It was all coming back to her now. Steven looked like he was having more fun with Greg than her. Why? What trick does he have? What does he have that she doesn't? No, she's just over thinking it. Steven seems happier because Greg is his father. He still thinks Pearl is pretty great. Right? Soon Steven noticed Pearl alone and went to her.

 **Steven: Hey Pearl. You should dance with dad.**

 **Pearl: Thank you, but I rather not.**

 **Steven: Come on, you should give it a go.**

 **Greg: Yeah Pearl. ( Greg takes her hand) Just dance with me. Just say...**

Pearl pulls her hand away.

 **Pearl: NO!**

Pearl looked at Steven and Greg's faces. Greg seemed a bit flinched or uneasy with her reaction. Steven had a more disappointed look on him.

 **Pearl: I...I mean maybe later.**

Pearl walks away to another part of the room.

 **Greg: ( sighs) Don't worry kiddo. It's always been like this.**

Steven however was now worried. He was so far really enjoying the trip. The fact that Pearl wanted to spend time with him on this made him happy. He had fun dancing with her. But he thought maybe he could get Pearl and his dad to talk to each other. He knew that they didn't get along that well because of Greg dating Rose and Pearl loved her. But it's been fourteen years now, they should move on he thought. But he's not sure now and knew this was a bad sign

Back in the secret room.

 **Viggo: Look at that, she just uprubtly ended their dance.**

 **Acha: She really does not like him does she?**

 **Kocha: I don't blame her. I wouldn't want to dance with that naked ape.**

 **Viggo: Still, she admired Rose so much as far as I know. How about we turn that against her?**

 **Gien: Well put Viggo. Genbu.**

 **Genbu: Yes my lord.**

 **Gien: Get out there and examine her thoughts. Learn her secrets and relationship with Rose and use it against her.**

 **Genbu: As you command my lord.**

 **Viggo: Bomber, go with him. Once they are alseep capture the boy.**

 **Bomber: Finally. This will be easy.**

 **Gien: Acha, Kocha. Go with them.**

 **Acha and Kocha: Yes my lord.**

Later that night, Steven and Greg were tired and went to bed. But they slept with their suits on for some odd reason. Pearl entered the room that they were sleeping in. The Gara Droids Genbu, Bomber, Acha and Kocha were on the roof of the building. They were watching through floors with x ray goggles to see what was happening and saw Pearl in the room.

 **Bomber: What is she doing here? If we move now, she's going to wake him up and ruin everything.**

 **Acha: I'm sure she'll leave soon. I mean she's probably just checking to see how the boy is doing.**

 **Genbu: Shush! I need to concentrate.**

The Gara Droids continued watching. Genbu had the ability to read minds and so he needed to know more about Pearl. Pearl stood beside the bed and saw a vase of roses. She picked one up and began to sing.

 **Pearl** : _**I was fine, with the men. Who would come into her life now and again. I was fine, 'cause I knew, that they didn't really matter until you.**_

Steven wakes up, but Pearl doesn't notice as she walks to the balcony. Now the Gara Droids just spied from the top, but stay hidden so she doesn't see them.

 **Pearl:** _ **I was fine when you came, and we fought like it was all some silly game. Over her, Who she'd chose. After all those years, I never thought I'd lose. It's over isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? It's over isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't over? You won, and she chose you, and she loved you and she's gone. It's over isn't it? Why can't I move on?**_

Steven continues watching and Genbu starts recieving more info.

 **Genbu: Very interesting.**

Pearl conitnues to sing.

 **Pearl:** _ **War and glory, reinvention. Fusion, freedom, her attention. Out in daylight, my potential. Bold, precise experimental. Who am I now in this world without her? Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt her. What does it matter it's already done? Now I've got to be there for her son! It's over isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? It's over isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't over? You won, and she chose you, and she loved you and she's gone!**_

Pearl lets go ove the rose she picked up and the wind blows it away, leaving tears in her eyes.

 **Pearl:** _ **It's over isn't? Why can't I move on? It's over isn't it? Why can't I move on?**_

The scene shifts to the Gara Droids.

 **Genbu: I think I got everything I need.**

 **Bomber: ( nods his head) I can't believe we were forced to watch that.**

Acha and Kocha however were weeping after hearing her song.

 **Kocha: ( sniffs) That was so beautiful.**

Acha was wiping his and her eyes with a tissue.

 **Acha: ( sniffs) She lost the one person she loved and can't move on.**

 **Bomber: You idiots!**

Bomber bonks them on the head for acting that way.

Scene shifts back to Pearl. She walked back into the room and saw not only Steven awake, but also Greg.

 **Pearl: ( gasps) Greg. You're awake.**

Greg doesn't look at her and puts on a white robe. Judging by his tone, he seemed upset.

 **Greg: Nothing's going to fix this. Is it?**

Greg gets up and walks away.

 **Pearl: Greg wait.**

 **Greg: Sorry you had to be around me.**

 **Steven: Dad.**

Greg leaves the room and head down to the lobby leaving Pearl and Steven alone.

 **Pearl: I'm sorry Steven. I'm really trying to have a good time, but I just can't.**

 **Steven: Because of dad.**

 **Pearl: No, it's not your father it's me. I just... I shouldn't have come here.**

Pearl leaves the room.

 **Steven: Pearl.**

But Pearl opens the door and walks away. Steven was alone. This trip was starting to go downhill. Now both his dad and Pearl were now upset. He just wanted to spend time with the two people he loves, but he doesn't know what to do.

Scene shifts to the Gara Droids.

 **Acha: Wow, she really upset him.**

 **Kocha: Why is she even surprised that guy was awake? She was singing from the top of her lungs.**

 **Bomber: He's alone now. This is our chance.**

 **Genbu: Get him now.**

Bomber along with Acha and Kocha jump down to the balcony and entered the room, surprising Steven.

 **Steven: Gara Droids!**

 **Bomber: Did you miss us?**

Steven looked at his hot dog duffle bag. He started bringing his sword with him in case of emergencies. He ran to it, but Bomber caught up to him and punched Steven. He summoned his shield as Bomber tried hitting him. But Acha snuck up behind him placing the restraining collar around his neck. Steven's powers were now deactivated.

 **Steven: Oh no. Pear...**

Acha also covered his mouth with tape, gagging him.

 **Acha: Now don't make this difficult for you lad.**

 **Kocah: Yeah, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.**

 **Bomber: But which ever way you went with, you're ours now.**

Scene shifts to Pearl sitting on a chair in the room. Seeing Greg upset like that made her realize maybe she's gone too far. She felt bad not only because of that, but because now she thinks she's ruining Steven's trip. She was tearing up thinking he probably hates her now. She can't even have fun once in a while. Then she heard a noise in the bedroom, she got up and opened the door. To her horror she saw Steven being taken away by Bomber.

 **Pearl: Steven!**

Pearl summoned her spear with a serious look on her face.

 **Pearl: Unhand him right now!**

 **Genbu: We cannot do that.**

Pearl looks to the side and see's Genbu standing there.

 **Genbu: You're boy is ours now Pearl. You all fell right into my trap. I Genbu will make Lord Gien proud.**

 **Pearl: I won't let you.**

Pearl tried driving her spear into Genbu. But when she did, he just vanished.

 **Pearl: What?**

 **Genbu: Got you didn't I?**

Pearl looks the othe way and now see's Genbu standing behind Bomber, Acha and Kocha.

 **Genbu: How can you save your boy when you can't even beat me?**

 **Pearl: Please don't hurt him.**

 **Genbu: That's up to my master. Good bye.**

The Gara Droids teleport away with Steven.

 **Pearl: No! Steven!**

Pearl was now alone. She was shaking with tears in her eyes. The Gara Droids now had Steven. She couldn't imagine what Gien was going to do with her baby.

 **Pearl: ( trembling with tears) No, no. Not Steven. I can't lose him too. What do I do?**

Pearl didn't know what to do, except to ask help from one other person.

 **Pearl: Greg.**

Before she went to go get him, she saw Steven's sword on the ground. She picked it up and placed it in her gem. Then she ran down to the lobby to tell Greg. She doens't know if he can help, but she has to save Steven at all costs.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I tried retelling the episode " Mr. Greg" without making it into a musical, but kept the song " It's over isn't it." But can Pearl and Greg put there differences aside to save Steven? Find out next time. Special thanks to Lady Shadow92 for help on this chapter. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	32. A Trip to Empire City Part 2

**Chapter 32: A Trip to Empire City Part 2**

* * *

Greg was at the bar in the dining room eating cherries. He was just upset with how Pearl is being around him. He knows that he and Pearl haven't gotten along because of Rose, but he still tried to move on and act friendly around her. But after tonight he gave up hope and just drowned his sorrows eating cherries.

 **Greg: ( sighs) Cherry man.**

The bartender approaches him. He wore black and white and had a small beard.

 **Bartender: Need another round?**

 **Greg: Please.**

The Bartender gives Greg another cup of cherries.

 **Bartender: Your looking a bit down. What's the matter.**

 **Greg: Ugh. You wouldn't believe it. But anyway, I don't want to talk about it.**

 **Bartender: I understand**.

Greg eats another cherry and then he is found by Pearl.

 **Pearl: Greg!**

Greg turns around and see's Pearl with a scared and paranoid look.

 **Greg: Pearl?**

 **Pearl: Greg! It's horrible! It's Steven! They got him. They have my baby and I don't know where he is and...**

 **Greg: Pearl, Pearl calm down. What are you saying? What happened to Steven?**

 **Pearl: Just minutes after you left, the Gara Droids came and kidnapped him. They vanished and I don't know where they are.**

Now Greg looked concerned.

 **Greg: They're here and they have Steven? How did they know where we would be?**

 **Bartender: Because this is our hotel.**

Greg and Pearl turns to the Bartender. He laughs maniacally as he morphs back to his original form, Viggo Stryker.

 **Pearl: ( forming her spear) Viggo!**

 **Viggo: Isn't this beautiful? This place is everything you can dream of. Great service, fine dining and a full bar.**

Viggo takes out a charddonay wine bottle and pours himself a glass.

 **Pearl: Where is Steven?**

 **Viggo: You'll never find him in Genbu's hotel of illusion.**

 **Greg: Wait what?**

 **Viggo: This hotel isn't real Mr. Universe. It's just an illusion. I mean come on, a pool and a fountain inside of a room? Something like that is impossible. You fell right into our trap.**

 **Pearl: But how are no other humans here if they saw this?**

 **Viggo: They can't. The inside of this illusion is the hotel, but the outside there is nothing there. We timed it right when you were going to show up and allow you to see this place. Gien has what he wants now, but first he wants us to kill you two.**

 **Greg: What?**

Viggo removes his face mask and takes a sip of the wine.

 **Viggo: Hmmm. That's good. Gara Soldiers!**

The ten of the hotel staff members walk towards Pearl and Greg, they morph to their original selves as Gara Soldiers, but are still wearing their hotel uniforms. They draw out their weapons and are pointed at Pearl and Greg.

 **Viggo: Any last words?**

 **Pearl: Greg, get behind me.**

 **Greg: Don't worry Pearl. I got this.**

Greg takes out a pen and check book.

 **Greg: How much do you want in exchange for letting the three of us go?**

The soldiers looks at Greg then at each other confused for a moment, until one of them opens it's face and firing a lasers from it's eyes at the check book setting it on fire. Greg drops it before it burns him.

 **Greg: Okay, I'm starting to guess I can't bribe our way out of this.**

 **Viggo: Nice try, but no you can't.**

Five of the soldiers were about to strike at Greg, but Pearl blocked their attacks.

 **Greg: Pearl.**

 **Pearl: Greg, get out of here!**

 **Greg: Are you nuts? I can't...ah!**

The other five soldiers were after Greg. He ran around a bit and then he flipped a table and used it as a shield. The soldiers jab their spears into it piecing the table. But as they tried to pull their spears out, Greg pushed the table back at them causing it to fall on them and getting stuck.

Pearl was getting overwhelmed by the five soldiers. Soon they opened their faces exposing the endoskeleton skull and fired their lasers at her. Pearl gets hit and falls to her knees.

 **Viggo: We finally have you.**

Viggo took his last sip and puts his face mask back on. He joined the soldiers as they were about to fire at Pearl again.

 **Viggo: Fire away!**

The soldiers fired their laser eyes again and Viggo fired lightning from his hand. Greg however rushed in and flipped another table, shielding them from the blast.

 **Viggo: Wh-What happened?**

The smoke cleared up and saw was the remains of the destroyed table and that Pearl and Greg were no longer in the room.

 **Viggo: They're gone. You can't hide from us here. There's no escape from this illusion! ( to the soldiers) Search the hotel and guard the exit!**

The soldiers nod and leave the room. Viggo was about to go until he recieves a call from Gien in a communicator.

 **Viggo: Yes my lord?**

 **Gien: Viggo, return to the lab.**

 **Viggo: But what about the pearl and the human?**

 **Gien: Don't worry, Genbu has plans for them. Just return here.**

 **Viggo: Yes my lord.**

Viggo teleports back to Gien.

Meanwhile the soldiers were looking for Greg and Pearl all over the hotel. Two of them stayed guarded at the exit. Pearl and Greg were hiding in one of the stores dressing room and have not been found yet. Greg peaked out an no soldiers were around.

 **Greg: Okay. We should be safe for now, but got to think fast. Where would Steven be? Any ideas Pearl? Pearl?**

Pearl however wasn't focused. The only thing she could think about was Steven.

 **Pearl: I failed. I'm supposed to look after him and I failed. I don't know where he is and I don't know if he is here anymore.**

Greg placed his hands on her shoulders.

 **Greg: Pearl please focus. It's not too late to save Steven. We can still do this, but I need you to focus. I know you don't like me, but please can you help me. For Steven's sake.**

Pearl looked at Greg and nods.

 **Pearl: Okay. But where can he be? He could be anywhere in this hotel.**

Greg peaked out again to make sure there were no soldiers. Then he noticed the empolyees only door with two soldiers standing guard. Not too far from the store they were hiding in.

 **Greg: I think I know where.**

Back in the hidden lab, Steven was strapped to a chair and approached by the Gara Droids. He still had the restraining collar on his neck.

 **Steven: Gien.**

 **Gien: We meet again Steven. Tell me how was Genbu's hotel of illusion?**

 **Steven: Illusion?**

 **Genbu: This hotel is all a fake boy. I conquered eleven planets by creating illusions of places that is beyond anything people could ask for. The three of you fell for my trap.**

 **Viggo: Now we have you boy. But we'll leave as soon as we kill your father and the pearl.**

 **Steven: Where's my dad and Pearl?**

 **Gien: They're still being hunted down. But they'll never escape nor will they find you.**

Suddenly an alarm turns on.

 **Gien: What's happening?**

 **Genbu: Unidentified intruders has entered the room.**

They go to the monitors and see's Pearl and Greg opening the emplyee's only door and are going down the stairs which leads to the hallway to secret lab.

 **Kocha: Intruders.**

 **Steven: Dad! Pearl! I'm here!**

Gien covers his mouth.

 **Gien: It's that pearl and the human.**

 **Bomber: This is a hidden lab, how did they find the...**

Bomber motions to Genbu.

 **Bomber: Genbu, who did you go over the design of the hotel with?**

 **Genbu: With Acha.**

 **Bomber: ACHA!**

Acha hides behind Viggo shaking.

 **Bomber: You made the entrence to our secret lab plain obvious?**

Viggo steps aside leaving Acha exposed to Bomber.

 **Acha: I mean humans always follow rules. Employee's only means no guest are aloud to enter.**

 **Bomber: And Genbu, you went with it?**

 **Genbu: Where else were we supposed to put it? At the elevator?**

 **Bomber: Yes, with a code!**

 **Acha and Genbu: Oh...**

 **Bomber: ARGH Morons! I'm surrounded by morons!**

 **Viggo: Calm yourself Bomber the Great**.

Viggo gets a bottle of merlot and pours a glass.

 **Viggo: Here have a drink.**

 **Bomber: We don't need to drink Viggo. We're on a mission.**

 **Viggo: You need a clear mind if you want to win. That's how I do it.**

Viggo removes his face mask and drinks the wine.

 **Genbu: But don't worry Bomber the Great. As a matter of fact I'm glad they're coming here.**

 **Gien: And why is that Genbu?**

 **Genbu: Because, I know the pearl's weakness**.

Genbu's body began to glow and soon took form of a familiar figure that Gien and Steven know.

Meanwhile Pearl and Greg were going down the stairs, heading to the lab.

 **Greg: Man, this looks like something a mad scientist would go down too.**

 **Pearl: This is where a mad scientist would go down too. Let's not waste time and save Steven.**

As they kept going down, Greg has been meaning to ask Pearl something.

 **Greg: Pearl, I know this isn't a good time, but why did you come on this trip?**

 **Pearl: No reason.**

 **Greg: I'm serious I want to know. You don't like hanging out with me and you knew I was going to be here. That's what I don't get. Why did you want to join us here?**

Pearl's formed a frown on her face.

 **Pearl: I came because I wanted to spend some time with Steven, to show that I love him.**

 **Greg: What?**

 **Pearl: Because of how much I talked about Rose around him, it made Steven think that I don't love him. He's been thinking like that lately. I asked to come so I can spend some fun time with him. But I'm still making things worse. I can't even try to be nice around you. It's no wonder Rose chose you over mer.**

 **Greg: Pearl, do you really think Steven doesn't love you? I highly doubt it because of what he told me.**

Pearl looked at Greg.

 **Pearl: What did he say about me?**

 **Greg: Well for starters you're always making sure that he's safe. You taught him some how to do things for himself, to be responsible and that you've been training him to be stronger than he was before. He's amazed by your sword fighting skills and that you're a unique gem. He looks up to you just as much as he looks up to Garnet, Amethyst and Bismuth.**

 **Pearl: Steven said all of that about me?**

 **Greg: Yeah, the only thing he said was that he wished you would open up more to him and was wondering if you did love him.**

 **Pearl: I do. That's why I came.**

 **Greg: He was so excited for you to come because he wanted to have some fun with you. You know what, I'm glad you came. I wouldn't know what to do if it was only me here trying to deal with these killer robotmen. I'm his father sure, but he needs you too.**

 **Pearl: Yeah, he needs the both of us. ( sighs ) Greg, I'm sorry for earlier.**

 **Greg: It's fine, but you know, I don't blame you. If I were you I would hate me too.**

 **Pearl: I don't hate you.**

 **Greg: But I knew how you felt about Rose and I stayed anyway.**

 **Pearl: That wasn't the problem.**

 **Greg: Then what was?**

 **Pearl: She fell in love with you.**

 **Greg: Well you know Rose.**

 **Pearl and Greg: She always did what she wanted.**

They both chuckle, they never did before which surprised the two of them. Then a frown formed on Greg's face.

 **Greg: But you know, I don't know what she saw in a loser like me.**

 **Pearl: Greg, your not a loser.**

 **Greg: I live in a van and run a car wash.**

 **Pearl: I lived on this planet for thousands of years and I still don't understand human nature. I don't even know what a selfie is.**

 **Greg: Well I guess we're both guilty of some things right?**

 **Pearl: ( chuckles) Yeah, right.**

 **Greg: You know Pearl, when Rose and I were dating she always talked about you.**

 **Pearl: Really? Rose talked to you about me as well?**

 **Greg: Yeah she always said...wait what's that light?**

Pearl and Greg saw a light down the halls and it was getting closer. It was so bright that they couldn't see. After ten seconds, it stopped.

 **Pearl: What happened? What do you think that was Greg?**

 **Greg: I don't know, but we better hurry.**

Pearl summoned her spear and the two of them ran towards the hall and made it to the lab where Gien and Viggo are at.

 **Gien: Oh welcome. Tell me what do you rate this hotel out of five?**

 **Pearl: Where is Steven?**

 **Gien: Steven? There's no Steven here.**

 **Viggo: My lord, she probably means our new friend.**

 **Gien: Of course that's it.**

 **Greg: Friend?**

 **Gien: Yes, come on out!**

Gien called out for this person, she emerged from the shadows and it was a familiar person that Pearl and Greg knew. It was Rose Quartz. Pearl couldn't believe who she saw and she dropped her spear.

 **Pearl: R-Rose? Is that really you?**

 **Greg: It can't be.**

 **Rose: But it is Greg. It's really me.**

Pearl walked closer to Rose.

 **Pearl: Rose, I can't believe your here.**

 **Rose: Don't come any closer!**

Pearl stopped on her tracks.

 **Pearl: Is something wrong Rose. Wait how are you here? Where's Steven?**

 **Rose: Steven... is dead.**

Both Pearl and Greg were shocked to hear that and tears formed on Pearl's face.

 **Pearl: What?**

 **Rose: And you're to blame for this.**

 **Greg: Whoa wait, hold on Rose. What's going on really? Why are you with the...**

Greg walked up to Rose until she grabbed him by the shirt.

 **Rose: Stay out of this Greg.**

Then she threw him aside.

 **Pearl: Greg! Rose what are you doing?**

 **Rose: That's enough Pearl. Would you just shut up for once?**

Pearl couldn't believe what Rose said to her.

 **Pearl: Rose, are you alright? It's me your pearl.**

 **Rose: You're not my pearl. You're just a pearl. A useless, weak and expandable pearl.**

 **Pearl: Rose, what are you saying?**

 **Rose: Oh sorry, your right. You're not a useless pearl. You're a useless pebble. An insignificant pebble.**

 **Gien: Oh, this should be interesting.**

Pearl was shaking and tearing up. Rose never spoke to her like this before.

 **Pearl: No...**

 **Rose: And now to do something I should have done thousands of years ago.**

Rose got her sword out.

 **Pearl: Rose what are you...**

 **Rose: Die here.**

Rose attacked Pearl. Pearl dodged her sword.

 **Greg: Pearl!**

But before Greg could get back up, he is grabbed by Viggo.

 **Viggo: Let's watch together as your love is about to mentally and physically kill your friend.**

Greg tried to break free, but Viggo was too strong for him. They watched as Pearl dodged another swipe from Rose's sword.

 **Pearl: Rose what are you doing?**

 **Rose: What does it look like? I'm trying to shatter you.**

 **Pearl: But why?**

 **Rose: Because I can't stand you anymore.**

Rose tried attacking Pearl again. Pearl summond her spear to block it.

 **Pearl: I don't want to fight you.**

 **Rose: Really? that's too bad, because I wanted to make this into a challenge.**

Pearl blocked every attack from Rose, but she didn't try to fight back. She couldn't, not to Rose.

 **Pearl: Rose please stop. We shouldn't be fighting, especially after everything we've been through.**

 **Rose: Oh please Pearl. You were a useful pawn back then, but now I don't need you anymore.**

 **Pearl: What?**

 **Rose: You're just an accessory. Just face it, you'll never be your own gem. You were never free. I had you keep our secret for a reason.**

But after Rose said that, Gien and Viggo were now confused.

 **Gien: ( in his mind) Secret, what is he talking about?**

 **Viggo: ( in his mind) I don't know what this is about, but we'll talk to Genbu after this.**

Pearl sank on the floor trembling.

 **Rose: Do you understand now? The reason I chose to be with Greg was to get away from you.**

Pearl was covering her ears trying to ignore it.

 **Pearl: Stop!**

 **Rose: And when I found out I was going to have Steven, I took this as an oppritunity to not only to get away from you, but also to make you suffer.**

 **Pearl: Why?**

 **Rose: Because I hate you. I always hated you.**

Greg however knew this was not Rose for she was completely out of character.

 **Greg: That's not true Pearl! That is not the Rose I know!**

 **Viggo: Silence. Of course it is. How would you know?**

 **Greg: Because that's not what Rose told me about Pearl.**

Pearl looked at Greg.

 **Greg: When Rose and I were dating she talked about you. She told me how you were one of her best and closest friends. How you were always there for her and how you protected her durng the war you fought in. She was proud of you for being your own gem. When she was pregnant with Steven I asked her if she really wanted to go through with it. She said yes and the reason being was because she wanted to give all of us someting in return. She wanted to give us Steven and she trusted you with him because she knew that you would take care of him like you did for her. She love you Pearl. She always did!**

Pearl listened to Greg. She didn't know Rose talked to him about her. The fact that Rose trusted her with Steven showed that she meant so much to her. Gien however had enough of Greg.

 **Gien: Enough!**

Gien takes Greg from Viggo and throws him to a wall.

 **Gien: No one asked for you opinion human. How dare you talk about that whitch around me?! Die here!**

Gien's eyes red eye's open wide and shoots a laser at the ceiling. The ceiling debris fell onto Greg, appearently crushing him.

 **Pearl: GREG!**

Pearl was in tears as she looks at debris that buried Greg. All she could see was his arm sticking out.

 **Rose: Too bad. It seems humans aren't as strong as I thought they were. And now Pearl, you can join him too**.

Rose raised her sword and was about to strike Pearl. But with fast speed, Pearl got out of the way and stabbed Rose. She kept the spear plunged into her body. Rose dropped her sword and just grabbed onto the shaft of the spear, trying to pull it out but Pearl wouldn't allow it. Rose's body began to glow and morphed back into Genbu, revealing to be a disguise. He realized that the spear was so close to his life spark.

 **Genbu: I-Impossible...how did you...**

 **Pearl: ( serious expresssion) You can beat me and break me down mentally. But when you hurt my baby and my friends, that's when you crossed the line.**

 **Genbu: But...how can you be so strong? You're just a pearl.**

 **Pearl: You're right. I am a pearl. A pearl that belongs to no one. I am my own gem who has control of her own destiny. No one decides who I am.**

Genbu turns to Gien and Viggo.

 **Genbu: G-Gien...Viggo...help me...**

 **Gien: Viggo, let's go.**

 **Viggo: What about Genbu?**

 **Gien: He'll slow us down, let's go!**

Gien and Viggo leave to the other room.

 **Genbu: My lord...don't leave me...come back...**

 **Pearl: That's what happens when you join the wrong team.**

Genbu however wasn't going to give up. He reached behind him a dagger.

 **Genbu: No my dear... I chose the right team. If I am to die for the Gara Droid cause...then...then...YOU DIE AS WELL!**

Genbu raised the dagger up and was about to plunge it into Pearl's gem. But before he could Pearl used the laser inside him. Since the point of the spear was aimed at his life spark, this caused Genbu to explode into pieces, killing him. The smoke cleared and Pearl was standing and breathing heavily. All she saw was the elite's remains all over the room. Then she remember something important.

 **Pearl: Greg!**

Pearl rushed over to the ceiling debris that Greg was under. She dug through it and found Greg. He was bleeding a bit from the head and was a bit bruised.

 **Greg: Ow...my head.**

 **Pearl: Greg are you alright.**

 **Greg: A little scrapped, but I'm okay. But nevermind me, go get Steven.**

 **Pearl: Just wait here, I'll be back.**

Pearl runs to the other room to get to find Steven.

In the back room.

 **Gien: Bomber! Where is the boy?**

 **Bomber: He's still here my lord.**

Bomber motioned to Steven who was still tied up.

 **Gien: Give him to me. We're leaving now**.

Gien unties Steven and grabs him by the arm, but then Pearl enters the room.

 **Steven: Pearl!**

 **Pearl: Give him back now or else.**

 **Acha: This is not good. Kocha hide me.**

 **Kocha: Hide yourself!**

 **Gien: You're really starting to pester me. Shatter her!**

Eight Gara Soldiers along with Bomber and Viggo ganged up on Pearl. Gien stayed back holding onto Steven while Acha and Kocha moved away also. Pearl managed to take down a soldier, but she needed help. She dodged many attacks until she fired a laser from her spear at Gien. Gien let's go of Steven and even drops the key to his collar. Steven takes it and unlocks the collar setting him free.

 **Gien: You stupid little pearl. I'll teach you for firing at me.**

Gien used his limb enhancer laser and was about to fire at Pearl, but Steven blocks it with his shield.

 **Gien: What?**

Steven tosses his shield at Gien knocking him down. Then Steven used his spiked shield and tossed at three soldiers, instantly killing them.

 **Pearl: Steven, take this.**

Pearl got his sword out of her gem and tossed it to him.

 **Steven: Thanks Pearl.**

Steven drew out his sword and helped Pearl. Steven took on Viggo and two soldiers while Pearl took Bomber and the other two soldiers. The soldiers were easily dealt with, but the elites were tougher. Steven blocked Viggo's lightning, but when he used his electrical whip on him, it wrapped around his sword. This makes Viggo momemtarily vulnerable because his weapon was stuck and so Steven plunges the sword into Viggo, stabbing him. Viggo manages to pull it out and push Steven away, but was severely wounded.

With Pearl she blocked many of Bomber's attacks. Bomber uses his arm cannon at her, but he either misses or Pearl blocks with her spear. Bomber was skilled with his sword, but Pearl was better. She managed to strike him three times.

 **Bomber: Damnt it! Losing to a fusion is one thing, but defected pearl is another. Missile mode!**

Bomber transforms into his missile form and launches himself at Pearl. But Pearl dodges and throws her spear at the combustion chamber causing Bomber to lose control and was heading towards Gien, Viggo, Acha and Kocha.

 **Gien: Bomber! Stop!**

 **Viggo: Wait! Wait!**

 **Acha: Take cover my lord!**

 **Kocha: Hit the dirt!**

But they all get hit by Bomber making the room explode. Steven formed a bubble around Pearl to keep them safe. The smoke began to clear up revealing the dented and damaged droids.

 **Viggo: You fool. What were you thinking?**

 **Bomber: I lost control. I couldn't manuever.**

 **Acha: Kocha, where are you?**

 **Kocha: I'm down here Tinhead.**

Acha looks down and picks up Kocha.

 **Acha: My lord, I can't take much more of this.**

 **Gien: Agreed Acha. I've had enough of this humiliating defeat , retreat.**

The Gara Droids teleport back to base leaving Pearl and Steven behind. Steven removes the bubble and looks at Pearl. Pearl hugs him tight as well as kissing his cheek.

 **Pearl: Oh Steven are you alright? I was so worried. Did they hurt you?**

 **Steven: I'm fine Pearl, really. But thank you, you saved me.**

 **Pearl: I couldnt let them have you. I won't let anyone harm you.**

Pearl hugs him again. Steven hugged her back, he felt safe now with Pearl.

 **Steven: Wait where's dad?**

 **Pearl: That's right. Greg is waiting for us.**

They let go and head towards the room where Greg was. He was trying to stand up, but he managed. Steven ran up to hug him.

 **Steven: Dad!**

 **Greg: Steven! I'm glad your okay Stu Ball.**

 **Steven: Pearl got me out dad.**

 **Pearl: Actually Steven, I couldn't have done this without your father.**

 **Steven and Greg: Really?**

Pearl goes up to Greg and hugs him much to both Steven and Greg's surprise. Greg hugs her back still.

 **Pearl: Thank you Greg.**

 **Greg: You're welcome Pearl.**

With that, Pearl and Greg are finally friends which makes Steven happy.

 **Greg: Wow I mean this has got to be the third craziest weekend I've been through.**

 **Pearl: Why did we even come here? We could have done all of this back home.**

 **Steven: I know! But I think I'm all vacationed out now.**

 **Greg: Yeah, let's just go home**.

After bandaging Greg's head, the trio went up the stiar way that led them down there. They opened the door and saw that hotel looked different. After destroying Genbu, his power wore off and the hotel was now old and decomposed.

 **Steven: Whoa, talk about a downgrade.**

 **Pearl: This is really unsanitary.**

 **Greg: I hope I didn't get bed bugs sleeping on that bed.**

They got back outside and saw the van was still there.

 **Steven: Hey Pearl, is it okay if you sit with me in the back? I would feel safer with you by my side.**

Pearl looked at him so happy.

 **Pearl: Of course Steven. Anything for you.**

And so they drove back home. Steven fell asleep and leaned onto Pearl. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She was happy that Steven was safe and that she and Greg could finally move on. While this trip didn't go as planned, she atleast got to make ammends with Greg and was starting to make a better relationship with Steven. But she's not stopping there. She'll keep trying, even if the Gara Droids tried to attack again, they would have to go through her before they can get her Steven.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. This concludes the retelling of Mr. Greg. I hope you enjoyed. Special thanks to Lady Shadow92 for the ideas on Pearl's arc. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	33. The Great Gara Droid Attack!

**Chapter 33: The Great Gara Droid Attack!**

 **Enter Huntress**

* * *

One month after Empire City, things have been a bit quiet. At the Gara Droid base, Gien was activating the space bridge to bring in more soldiers.

 **Gien: Such a waste. We're constantly producing more soldiers only for them to get scrapped by those Crystal Gems.**

 **Bomber: If I was leader I wouldn't lose so many soldiers if you didn't listen to the Diamonds.**

 **Gien: The time we take down the Diamonds will come Bomber, and chances of you becoming leader is a million to zero.**

Bomber got angry for that and was about to fire at Gien, but then an electrical whip hit his hand. They both look to see Viggo and Jasper.

 **Viggo: Try that again and I will melt you into slag Bomber.**

 **Gien: Ah Jasper, how goes your hunt for corrupted gems?**

 **Jasper: It's going well Gien. I have a whole bunch of them caged at the Beta Kindergarten.**

 **Gien: The one you were made from?**

 **Jasper: Yes, take a look.**

Jasper takes Gien to the super computer and in the monitors shows a large amount of corrupted gems caged along with Gara Soldiers keeping guard of the place.

 **Gien: Impressive, most impressive.**

 **Jasper: So Gien, do I get my reward now?**

Gien takes out the cube.

 **Gien: Let me see the place myself, then I will give it.**

 **Jasper: Fair enough.**

 **Viggo: But Jasper, this is more than enough corrupted gems for us to experiment on.**

 **Jasper: You can take whatever you want. The rest you don't want are for me.**

 **Viggo: For you?**

 **Jasper: Yes. With my new army and my upgrade I'll use it to destroy those Crystal Gems, especially that Amethyst and I'll save Rose for last.**

 **Gien: But I still need um Rose alive?**

 **Jasper: Okay then, I'll just cripple her then and have her know what failure feels like.**

Gien nods to that.

 **Bomber: Whoa hold on there. Aren't you forgeting that the others will most likely be there too? They could interfere and beat you.**

 **Gien: ( forms evil smile) Leave that to me Bomber.**

Meanwhile at the temple. Everyone was hanging out at the house doing their own thing until Garnet emerges from her room, looking a bit distressed.

 **Garnet: Gems, we got a problem.**

Everyone gathered together to hear what Garnet had to say.

 **Steven: Is something wrong Garnet?**

 **Garnet: I'm seeing two different Gara Droid activity happening right now.**

 **Pearl: Two?**

 **Garnet: Yes, it seems Gien decided to split up the team this time.**

 **Amethyst: I guess we'll have to split up too.**

 **Bismuth: So where are they then?**

 **Garnet: The first location I see is set somewhere in the forest of Cherrystone Park.**

 **Steven: Cherrystone Park? That's near a populated area.**

 **Lapis: They could be planning attack.**

 **Garnet: The second location I see is at the Beta Kindergarden.**

 **Steven: Hold on, Beta Kindergarden? You mean there's another kindergarden here.**

 **Peridot: Oh yes, the Beta Kindergarden was actually a rushed job during the rebellion when the Diamonds needed more gems. But it's not as well made as the Prime Kindergarden. I mean not that the any of the kindergarden's are a good place to go, but you know what I mean. But one more thing worth mentioning is that's where Jasper was made from.**

 **Steven: R-Really?**

 **Amethyst: Then she may be there.**

Steven noticed Amethyst getting tensed up after hearing that and noticed her fists balling up. She's been training for a month just to have a rematch with her.

 **Garnet: Okay so here's the plan. We'll all split up. Bismuth, Amethyst your with me to the Beta Kindergarden. Steven, Pearl, Peridot and Lapis, the four of you will go to the forest. Everyone be careful and stay safe.**

Everyone nods as they got to ther groups, but Steven went to talk to Amethyst for a moment.

 **Steven: Amethyst, are you alright?**

 **Amethyst: I'm fine, but I will better once I get back at Jasper.**

 **Steven: ( sighs) Amethyst if you do see Jasper, don't do anything reckless. Just stick with Garnet and Bismuth. If you are forced to fight her on her own, then I wish for you to be strong and be careful.**

 **Amethyst places her hand on his shoulder.**

 **Amethyst: I will and if you see her. Then you do the same.**

 **Steven: ( nods) Okay.**

So Garnet, Bismuth and Amethyst got onto the warp pad to get to the Beta Kindergarden, while Steven, Pearl, Peridot and Lapis took Lion and he warped them to Cherrystone Park's forest.

At the Kindergarden

Garnet, Bismuth and Amethyst made it to the Beta Kindergarden. It looked a bit different from the Prime Kindergarden that they usually go to. Here it was set more in a desert, with more light and also it looked really unorganized.

 **Amethyst: Whoa, this is the Beta Kindergarden?**

 **Bismuth: But what I don't get is what would Gien want from here?Reactivate the injectors?**

 **Garnet: I don't think. He has a whole army of droids unless theirs parts he might need. But let's waste time. We need to start searching.**

So the trio started searching around for any Gara Droids. After five minutes of walking, they saw Jasper and the Gara Droids from the distance. They hid inisde a hole and peaked out to see what was happening. Much to there surprise the saw Gien, Viggo, Bomber and Jasper with what appeared to be corrupted gems in cages. One of the gem monsters was growling until Jasper punched the wall scaring it.

 **Jasper: Be quiet! I can't believe you used to be like me. You're just as bad as that Amethyst.**

 **Gien: Excellent Jasper. ( motioning towards Bomber) Unlike some of my other warriors you never fail me.**

 **Bomber: She just joined the team, I brought you a corrupted gem once.**

 **Jasper: How many did you bring?**

 **Bomber: Well...um...just one.**

 **Jasper: Pffft, one? Look at how many I've brought. You see unlike you, I always give a good first impression Bomber the Ungreat.**

Bomber balled up his fist and was just tempted into attacking her.

 **Bomber: ( whispering to Viggo) Please let me kill her. Seriously she will not be missed.**

 **Viggo: Hush Bomber. You will put your jelousy aside or you can feed these monsters here.**

Bomber looked at a corrupted gem as it snarled at him. He decided to stay quiet.

 **Gien: And as I promised here.**

Gien hands her the cube.

Scene shifts to the gems.

 **Bismuth: What is that?**

 **Amethyst: I don't know.**

Scene shifts back to Jasper.

 **Jasper: Finally. How does it work?**

 **Gien: Just place on your chest and tap the top.**

Jasper does this and the cube broke apart into tiny pieces and attached themeselves to Jasper as a nanotech suit. Her new upgraded body was now show. Her body was metallic silver. There were black wired joints in the neck, elbows and leg areas of her body for manuever. Her hair was now all wires. Her eyes were now red and had face mask on her. Her gem was still exposed and her voice had a slight robotic tone to it.

 **Gien: Hmmmm. Not bad, not bad at all.**

 **Jasper: Hehehehe. Yes I can't wait to crush those Crystal Gems. Rose and her Amethyst are on my hit list.**

Scene shifts to the gems again.

 **Bismuth: No way.**

 **Amethyst: This isn't good.**

Amethyst was getting nervous. She lost to Jasper before and she trained so hard to have a rematch. How was she supposed to go up against an upgraded version of her.

 **Bismuth: Can we go slag these scrap heaps now?**

 **Garnet: No. That's too dangerous. We need a plan. Now listen carefully.**

But as Garnet was discussing the plan with them, Jasper sensed something from behind her.

 **Gien: What is it Jasper?**

 **Jasper: I'm detecting three intruders over there.**

 **Gien: It must be your enemy detecter in your suit. Who is it?**

Jasper reaches her hand out. Her hand began to glow and shout out a beam at one of the walls. Garnet, Bismuth and Amethyst were shot out.

 **Jasper: Just Rose's lackies.**

The gems got back up with weapons in armed.

 **Gien: So I see a few of you decided to come here.**

 **Garnet: What are you doing with Gien, Jasper?**

 **Jasper: We have something in common and look you brought the runt with you.**

 **Amethyst: I'm not the same gem when we last fought Jasper. You can try and scare me with your new body, but you can't.**

 **Jasper: Oh, is Rose's favorite runt going to scare me? Hahaha!**

But Jasper didn't see Steven anywhere.

 **Jasper: But wait. Where's Rose?**

 **Bismuth: Sorry to burst your bubble, but he isn't here.**

 **Jasper: I'm mildly disappointed she didn't come here, but no matter. I atleast have you runt.**

Gien walks back bit and takes out a communicator. He speaks to the elite he has sent and only the voice is heard.

 **Gien: Huntress this Gien, do you read me?**

 **Huntress: I'm here my lord. What is it you command?**

 **Gien: I'm here to tell you that the boy Steven will be with the gems you will encounter. You can do whatever you want with the others, but the boy I want him alive.**

 **Huntress: Gien, darling have no fear. I will do as you please. Not only you will recieve the boy but another prize. A Crystal Gem necklace.**

 **Gien: ( silent chuckles) Make me proud Huntress and I will promote you to general.**

The message ends as Gien focuse back on the fight.

 **Garnet: Everyone stick together. This will be intense.**

 **Jasper: I'll fight you later fusion. But right now...**

Turns to Amethyst.

 **Jasper: It's you I want.**

With full speed, Jasper charged at Amethyst punching her to a wall.

 **Garnet and Bismuth: Amethyst!**

Garnet and Bismuth tried to go help her, but they were cut off by Bomber and Viggo.

 **Bismuth: Pffft. We can take these uppercrust scrapheaps.**

 **Viggo: Oh it's not just us two fighting. Aerodroids!**

They looked up in the sky and there appeared to be twelve of a new squad of Gara Soldiers. They at first looked like smaller versions of F-15 jets. They were dark blue with yellow stripes, but they didn't have cockpits and the nose cones had red eyes on them as if it was there head. They landed and transformed into there robot forms. They didn't have legs and hovered in the air. They had a muscular build on their bodies and the jet wings were on their backs with blasters attached to their arms. The heads had pointed bat like ears with red eyes and face masks on their faces.

 **Bismuth: What in the?**

 **Gien: Meet my Aerodroids. They're great for taking the fight in the skies, but they can also fight on land too.**

The Aeordroids pointed there blasters and Garnet and Bismuth.

 **Garnet: You can throw any types droids at us, but we won't back down.**

 **Bomber: Let's see about that fusion.**

Bomber draws out his sabre and points it at the gems.

 **Bomber: Attack!**

Garnet and Bismuth clashed into battle with Viggo, Bomber and the Aerodroids, while Amethyst took on the new Jasper.

Meanwhile at the forest of Cherrystone Park. Steven and the others made it to the park. They looked at the main park and saw people camping there.

 **Peridot: Wow, it's so beautiful.**

 **Steven: Yeah, dad always talked about how great this place is.**

 **Lapis: We should come here sometime.**

 **Pearl: One day we will, but first we have to deal with whatever is happening in the woods.**

 **Steven: Right, everything seems fine here. Let's go.**

And so they ventured deeper into the forest.

 **Peridot: These trees are so tall, I feel like they're surrounding us.**

 **Lapis: There's still nothing here. Are you sure the Gara Droids are here?**

 **Pearl: That's what Garnet says and she's never wrong.**

 **Steven: We just have to keep going, but let's keep are guard up.**

They kept walking until they heard something in the bushes, they turned around with weapons armed, but out came was just a rabbit and they all sighed.

 **Steven: It's just a rabbit.**

 **Pearl: Let's keep moving.**

They kept moving and there was still nothing.

 **Peridot: This is very strange. We should have came across some trouble right about now.**

 **Lapis: Like what?**

 **Peridot: You know some guards, an ambush...**

But before Peridot could continue Pearl suddenly fell into a pit that was covered by leaves to blend in with the ground.

 **Peridot: Or a booby trap.**

 **Steven: Pearl!**

Everyone looked down the pit and saw Pearl. She got back up and it looked like she was okay.

 **Steven: Pearl, are you alright?**

 **Pearl: I'm fine Steven, I just fell into this pit. I'll jump back up.**

Pearl jumped up high to get out, but once she got to the top she was electricuted by some invisible force. She screamed and then fell back down.

 **Steven: Pearl!**

Steven tried to go down to help her, but Peridot pulled him back.

 **Peridot: Steven don't touch that!**

 **Steven: What's wrong?**

Peridot picked up a stick and threw it into the pit. Once it touched the entrence it, the electricity destroyed it.

 **Lapis: What is that?**

 **Peridot: An invisisble electric barrier. Used to set for traps. Once you enter through it the first time, it will activate the barrier. Nothing can get in or out.**

 **Steven: How are we going to get Pearl out?**

But then a black orb was shot from the top of a tree. It was aimed towards Steven and he didn't have time to react to it. He got hit as the orb opened up into a net and had him trapped and it pushed hin into a tree also tieing him up. He tried to break free, but felt that his power was being drained by the net.

 **Peridot and Lapis: Steven!**

Then they heard a sinister cackle. A figure jumped down from the tree revealing it to be a Gara Elite. Except this one was female. She was the same height as Pearl. She had an athletic build wearing a skin tight black hunting uniform with a strap of bullets in the front and on her back was a rifle, a machete strapped on her waist and she wore red boots. But unlike the other droids they encountered, she had a more organic look with leaf green skin on her body, but her right arm was metallic. She had long blue hair in a braided ponytail and had red eyes. On her right eye she had a monocole and her teeth had fangs. Peridot recognized her.

 **Peridot: Huntress.**

 **Huntress: ( silent chuckles) It's been a while Peridot and I see you decided to turn against our only master.**

 **Peridot: I don't serve Gien anymore.**

 **Huntress: You shouldn't have done that. Now he wants me to kill you all. ( looks at Steven) Well all except for that boy right there. Gien desperatly wants him.**

Lapis steps in front of her with a serious look.

 **Lapis: You stay away from him.**

 **Huntress: And what are you going to do about it Lapis Lazuli?**

Lapis using her powers formed two water hands from the ground.

 **Huntress: Oh, this should be fun.**

Lapis using the water hands tried to grab or crush Huntress. Huntress however was very fast, she dodged every attack and eventually made her way to Lapis, punching her in the stomach. Lapis falls to the ground and the water hands disappear.

 **Peridot: Lapis!**

 **Steven: No, leave her alone!**

Lapis tried to get up as Huntress taunts her.

 **Huntress: Did you really think you could beat me? I've taken down giants bigger than the Diamonds. I took down packs of neo wolves. You're no where near as challenging as they were.**

Lion roared and pounced at Huntress, but she pointed her metallic arm at him. Then one of her fingers shot out of her hand and hit Lion as a tranqualizer, instantly putting him down.

 **Steven: Lion!**

Huntress's finger automatically reloads and she walks up to Lion and puts her foot on his head.

 **Huntress: My, you're interesting creature. You'll go great with my collection.**

Lapis formed an ice stalactite and threw it at Huntress, but she drew out her machete cutting it in half. But while she was distracted, Lapis hurried to Steven, tring to set him free.

 **Lapis: Hold on Steven. I'll get you out of here.**

Lapis tried tried to rip open the nets, but it was too strong to tear open.

 **Huntress: You can't rip open my ultra net. They're made to be indestructable. But you're really starting to annoy me. Aerodroids!**

From the sky two Aerodroids came down and transformed into robot mode.

 **Steven: What the? New soldiers?**

 **Peridot: I knew they would have brought the Aerodroids into the battle soon.**

 **Huntress: Take care of her.**

The two droids approached Lapis, she tried to use her powers and raised her hands. But one of them shot her hand.

 **Lapis: AAAHH!**

 **Steven: Lapis!**

Lapis held onto her injured hand and looked at it. She looked back at the droids still approaching her.

 **Steven: Lapis, get out of here. Run!**

 **Lapis No I won't leave you!**

 **Huntress: Oh but you should, you see everyone runs from me.**

Huntress was about to take out her rifle, until she felt her arm being held onto some kind of force. She looked back and saw Peridot using her metal powers on her.

 **Peridot: I won't let you hurt my friends.**

 **Huntress: Stay out of this you pebble!**

Huntress's monocole began to glow as a infared laser was aimed at Peridot. It shot out a real laser hitting Peridot and sending her flying into a huge rock and falls to the ground.

 **Huntress: Let's just get this over with. ( to the Aerodroids) Kill her now.**

The Aerodroids nod and tried firing at Lapis again. Lapis formed her wings and tried to get up to the sky. The Aerodroids transformed into jet forms and flew up chasing her around. Lapis couldn't shake them off and her hand was still hurt. So when the droids fired again, she tricked one them into shooting the other destroying it. Huntress was getting annoyed.

 **Huntress: ( sighs) I have to do everything.**

Huntress drew out her rifle and aimed it at Lapis from the ground. Peridot got back up and saw what was happening.

 **Peridot: No!**

Peridot grabbed onto her gun and the two of them began to struggle.

 **Huntress: What are you doing? Let go of me!**

 **Peridot: I won't let you shoot Lapis you clod!**

Meanwhile Lapis was being chased by the other droid. She flew closer to the ground into some trees and tried luring it into there. The sharp and narrow turns made hard for both of them to manuever, but she managed to get the droid to crash into a tree, breaking it into pieces. After that she flew back up to the sky to see where everyone else was. But as this was happening Huntress and Peridot were finishing their struggle.

 **Huntress: I've had enough of you!**

Huntress kicks Peridot to the ground and aims her rifle at Lapis again, at her gem.

 **Huntress: Say bye bye birdy.**

Huntress pulls the trigger and shoots Lapis. She gasped and felt the projectile going right through her body, specifically her gem. Her water wings disappeared and fell somewhere deep in the forest. Peridot and Steven watched in tears.

 **Steven: L-Lapis...no...**

 **Peridot: LAPIS!**

Peridot got up but didn't know what to do? Should she try to help Steven or Pearl or go find Lapis? She looked at Steven.

 **Steven: Peridot, go find her.**

Peridot nods.

 **Peridot: I'll be back.**

Peridot ran deep into the forest to find her. Huntress see's this but doesn't proceed.

 **Huntress: You can't hide from me Peridot. I will find you. But I'll let you go for now. It will make the hunt more exciting. Gara Soldiers!**

Six Gara Soldiers along with Acha and Kocha warp into the scene saluting to her.

 **Acha: Oh, Huntress! Did you do it?**

 **Huntress: Most of it. Lets take these three back to camp. We should inform Gien about his prize.**

 **Acha: Sounds good to me.**

 **Kocha:( to the soldiers) You heard her. Take the prisoners back to camp.**

Huntress and the soldiers take Steven, Pearl and Lion back to their camp. Later she will go find Peridot and what's left of Lapis. Peridot continued running into the forest. She had to find Lapis. She had a determined face, but still had some tears in her eyes. They may have just started being friends, but it felt more like they've been friends for years. She and Steven loved her and hoped she was still alive.

 **Peridot: I'll find you Lapis and free you Steven. I promise.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Thing's aren't looking good for our heroes and what about Amethyst, Garnet and Bismuth taking on Gien and the new Jasper? Is there still hope or has the Gara Droids finally won. Find out next time. Special thanks to Lady Shadow92 for the ideas. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	34. Charlie

**Chapter 34: Charlie**

* * *

At the Beta Kindergarden, Garnet and Bismuth continued fighting Viggo, Bomber and their Aerodroids. The new soldiers were bit harder to fight because they were faster and they flew around. But they did managed to take down six of them leaving half of the squadron left. Bomber continued fighting Garnet. She ran to him and he tried firing his arm cannon at her. But he misses and when she got up to him she punched him in the stomach and then uppercuts him knocking him down.

Bismuth with her hammer hands took down two more Aerodroids that were in her way and made her way to Viggo. Viggo dodged two of her attacks, but then he gets hit which sends him into a wall, but gets back up.

 **Viggo: That's very good. You are quite a capable fighter.**

 **Bismuth: Are you just saying that so I go easy on you?**

 **Viggo: Of course not. But I have a question for you.**

 **Bismuth: What is it?**

 **Viggo: Die.**

 **Bismuth: ( confused look) That's...not... a question.**

But then Viggo wraps her around with her electrical whip and throws her into Garnet, knocking her down.

 **Viggo: That's because I don't do requests.**

 **Bismuth: Sorry Garent. Are you okay?**

Bismuth gets up and helps Garnet up.

 **Garnet: I'm fine, don't worry.**

 **Bomber: Hahahaha! Just admit defeat already. You are no match for Bomber the Great!**

Viggo clears his throat.

 **Bomber: Uh... and Viggo Stryker.**

 **Bismuth: Hey we're not done yet here.**

 **Garnet: We have to take them down fast. Amethyst needs our help.**

 **Viggo: You're not helping her. That fight is one on one. And to make sure you don't interfere.**

Viggo takes out four small Black Knight dolls.

 **Viggo: Get them!**

He throws the dolls onto the ground and they grow to normal size. The Black Knight Droids take out their axes ready to fight and the last four Aerodroids join them.

 **Bismuth: Do these guys ever end?**

They continue fighting and meanwhile Amethyst is fighting Jasper in her new robotic body. She was having a hard time trying to fight because of how strong Jasper was. She spindashed her a few times, but mostly she was only able to dodge. Jasper gets behind her and puches her in the back knocking her down. Jasper was about to crush her until Amethyst moved away. With her new robotic body Jasper had some new abilities. Her chest opened up revealing an orb. It glowed and shot a laser at Amethyst. It sends her into a wall. Jasper then curled into a ball as electricity formed around her. Jasper spindashed towards her, bu Amethyst manages to dodge and Jasper gets up.

 **Jasper: Hehehehe! Are you ready to give up now? Are you ready to admit that I'm better than you? If you do then maybe I'll spare you.**

 **Amethyst: That's never going to happen! I let you beat me once. I am not letting you beat me again.**

Amethyst trained so hard to have this rematch. She wasn't going to back down.

 **Jasper: Such heroic nonsense.**

Jasper then shot out beam cannons out of her hands. Amethyst manages to dodge it and spindashes into her chest. Jasper gets hit and holds her chest. Amethyst then wraps her around with two whips. First she lifts her up and throws her side to side then she whiplashes her sending the waves of violet energy at Jasper. Jasper was trying to get up and looked at Amethyst.

 **Amethyst: Who's the loser now?**

 **Jasper: ( in her mind) I don't believe this. She was not this strong the last time we fought. Urgh, even in this suit it's not making me much stronger. I can't lose to this runt.**

 **Gien: Jasper!**

Jasper and Amethyst looked up. On top of the cliff was Gien who was staying away from the fight.

 **Gien: I didn't get to tell you this, but you're not even using half of the suit's power.**

Jasper and Amethyst's eyes opened wide.

 **Amethyst: Wait what!?**

 **Jasper: What?**

 **Gien: Open the little door on you wrist.**

 **Amethyst: Wait, no I see what's going on. You're bluffing. You're just trying to scare me.**

 **Gien: Hmph, you shall see. ( to Jasper) Turn the knob.**

Jasper does this and looks at her wrist. She just noticed a little door on it and opens it. There was a knob that turns on the power of the suit. It was on 10 percent.

 **Jasper: Interesting.**

She turns it up to 50 percent. Electricity shot out of the suit. She felt the power.

 **Jasper: Yes! Yes! This is true power!**

Jasper then looks at Amethyst.

 **Amethyst: Oh no...**

 **Jasper: Oh yes. Time to die!**

Jasper was at full speed and puches Amethyst in the stomach. Then grabs her hair throws her to the ground. Jasper was about to crush her again, but Amethyst barely dodges.

 **Amethyst: ( in her mind) How am I supposed to do this? She's practiaclly unstoppable. I can't beat her...no don't think that. I have to. I have to win. Even if it kills me.**

Amethyst continued trying to fight Jasper. But she couldn't land a hit on her and she often got hit instead. Gien watched as he was amused by the fight.

 **Gien: (silent chuckles) This is perfect. Everything is according to plan. I have three of the gems here. Jasper is beating the living hell out of that Amethyst. And Huntress is capturing my prize. Which reminds me.**

Gien leaves as he tries to contact Huntress in private.

Meanwhile

Peridot continued running towards the forest to find Lapis who was shot down by Huntress. She was so scared. Other than Steven and Amethyst, Lapis was her best friend. But is she alright? She isn't shattered is she. Once she finds Lapis and keep her safe, she had to go back and try and save Steven, Pearl and Lion.

 **Peridot: ( in her mind) I'm coming Lapis. I won't let you die. Just hang on. I'll find you.**

Soon Peridot came across a stream of water, she looked and saw Lapis lying face down on the ground, motionless.

 **Peridot: Lapis!**

Peridot hurried to Lapis and first looked at her gem. Her gem was severely cracked, even worse then it was before. Peridot turned her around to get look of her face.

 **Peridot: Lapis, are you okay?**

Lapis began to open her eyes and looked up. Her eyes had no pupils and were reflective, much like she was after being freed from the mirror. But unlike before where she was still strong, she was very weak now.

 **Lapis: P-Peridot...you came...**

 **Peridot: Shhh. Save your strength. I'm going to get you somewhere safe. There's gotta be somewhere for you to hide in.**

Peridot tried to help Lapis up to get somewhere, but then they heard something in the bushes. Out came a mountain lion. It set it's eyes on Peridot and Lapis.

 **Lapis: Peridot what is that?**

 **Peridot: I think Steven said it's called a mountain lion.**

The mountain lion growled at them and was about to attack. They were defensless. There was no metal for Peridot to manipulate.

 **Peridot: Can you use your powers?**

 **Lapis: I'll try.**

Lapis raised her hand trying to raise the water, but she was only able to raise it up by foot and lost control. This threatened the mountain lion even more and walked closer to them.

 **Peridot: If you want Lapis, you're going to have to get through me you clod!**

The mountain lion roared and pounced at Peridot. She closed her eyes thinking she was about to get mauled, but then out of nowhere something knocked down the mountain lion from pouncing. Peridot opened her eyes and saw a german sheperd dog, standing in front of the mountain lion with a serious gaze on it. The mountain lion got up and roared at the dog, but the dog responded with a growl and was about to fight. The mountain lion tried hitting it with his claws, but the dog kept backing away. It kept barking at it and so the mountain lion tried pouncing at it again. The dog moved away and got on top of the mountain lion, biting it from the back. The mountain lion roared and shook the dog off, then swiped the dog knocking him down. The mountain lion was about to finish the dog off until Peridot picked up a rock and threw it the mountain lion's head. The mountain turned to Peridot snarling at her.

 **Peridot: You leave him alone you over grown feline**!

The mountain lion made it's way to Peridot, but as it was distracted the dog got back up and jumped onto it's back biting onto the back neck and head. After that the mountain shook the dog off, but it was too injured to fight anymore. It just roared at them and ran off.

 **Peridot: That's right you better run you hairy clod!**

After that the dog turned to Peridot and Lapis. They weren't sure what was going to happen. Was he going to attack them now? But the dog's expression changed to a more gentle one. He walked up to Peridot and Lapis sniffing them.

 **Peridot: Um, thank you earth creature.**

 **Lapis: Yeah...thanks...**

Lapis cringed from the pain as Peridot held onto her.

 **Peridot: Lapis, hold on. We have to find a place for you to rest in.**

Then they noticed the dog grabbing onto Lapis's dress with its teeth trying to pull it.

 **Peridot: W-What are you doing?**

The dog lets go and waks into a direction barking once at them.

 **Lapis: I think he wants us to follow him.**

 **Peridot: Is that it?**

The dog barks again in response.

 **Peridot: We don't really have a choice.**

Peridot tries to help Lapis up and they follow the dog wherever it was leading them too. Soon they made it to what appeared to be an old one story cabin shed.

 **Peridot: This old place?**

The dog went through the pet door. Peridot opened the door which was unlocked. Inside was a living room with a blue couch and red brown carpet. Close to it was an office with newspaper clippings. There was also a kitchen with a small table with two chairs, but everything seemed all dusty. Peridot wiped the couch a bit and gently place Lapis on it.

 **Peridot: How does that feel Lapis?**

 **Lapis: It's pretty comfortable despite this being a bit old. ( looks at the dog) Thanks for leading us here.**

 **Peridot: Yeah thanks um...**

That's when Peridot and Lapis noticed the collar and name tag around the dog's neck. She took a closer look and it said Charlie.

 **Peridot: Charlie? Is that your name?**

Charlie respond by wagging his tail and nuzzling her. Peridot pet him.

 **Lapis: Charlie. That's a nice name. Thanks for helping us.**

Charlie went up to Lapis and licked her face. Lapis smiled and pet his head. Peridot then noticed at the desk there was a picture of Charlie and his owner. His owner was a park ranger. He had a ranger uniform and he looked like he was around his early 30s. He had brown hair with a light beard and blue eyes. Then above the desk was a series of newspaper clippings oh him and his owner who's name is showed to be Bruce Chaney. The newspaper clippings were about Bruce and Charlie accomplishing many things in Cherrystone Park like finding a lost boy, rescuing a bear cub from poachers or one about Charlie saving a family from a wolf.

 **Lapis: What are those Peridot?**

 **Peridot: It's Charlie and his owner.**

Charlie went over to Peridot as she held onto the frame and showed it to him.

 **Peridot: Is this your owner Charile? Where is he now?**

Charlie responed with a sad wimper and lead her outside. She opened the door and just noticed a memorial plaque said"In memory of Bruce Chaney 1982-2016." Peridot looked down at the dog who was wimpering. She felt bad and placed her hand on his head.

 **Peridot: I'm sorry. I didn't know.**

They went back inside and they stood by Lapis.

 **Lapis: What happened?**

 **Peridot: His owner died a few years back.**

 **Lapis: Oh, poor guy.**

Lapis pet him as Charlie nuzzled her.

 **Lapis: So, he's been living in this forest all alone?**

 **Peridot: It appears so. No wonder he was able to fight that mountain lion.**

 **Lapis: You're a strong dog, but you're also all alone with no one to take care of you.**

Lapis continued petting him and he licked her face again. But Peridot remembered something important to do.

 **Peridot: Lapis, I have to go.**

 **Lapis: What?**

 **Peridot: I have to get Steven and the others free from Huntress. We need Steven. He's the only one who can heal you.**

 **Lapis: I know. I'm coming with you.**

Lapis tried to get up, but Peridot kept her down.

 **Peridot: No Lapis, you stay here and rest. You know you can't fight now.**

 **Lapis: I have to come, Steven is in danger and you can't do this alone.**

 **Peridot: Yes I can. I can manipulate metal and those droids can't hurt me. I'll be back Lapis and I'll bring help.**

 **Lapis: ( nods) Be careful.**

 **Peridot: I will, Charlie please look after Lapis while I go get help. Keep her safe from any danger.**

Charlie responds by giving a light growl. She gives him one last pet and heads off to find Huntress's camp site. Lapis continued to rest and Charlie got up onto the couch and lied down next to her. Lapis put her arms around him and rubbed his back.

 **Lapis: Thanks for keeping me company. I really need some and I know you need some too.**

Charlie licked her again and Lapis continued rubbing him.

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest was Huntress's base. The outside looked like an ordinary cabin, but the inside was a prison. Huntress had Steven, Pearl and Lion locked up, each of them were in there own cell which had a force field trapping them in it. There powers or weapons could not penetrate it. She walked over to check on them.

 **Huntress: Well, how are my prey doing? Are you feeling comftorble?**

No one answered her, which offender her. Huntress then took a look at Steven.

 **Huntress: So, your this hybrid Steven that Gien wants? I'm amazed, I didn't know gems could reproduce.**

 **Steven: Why are you doing this?**

 **Huntress: Why? My darling wants you of course. And whetever he wants he gets.**

 **Steven: You're going to regret doing this. Once the others find out our situation they'll come for us.**

 **Huntress: I wouldn't get your hopes up if I were you. My commrades are keeping them busy especially this runty Amethyst that Jasper really wanted to fight.**

 **Steven: What?**

 **Huntress: Most elites just try to kill you, but I like to make something out of my victims. First I'm going to stuff that Lion, then your Pearl along with Peridot and Lapis Lazuli will be part of a necklace I'm planning to make. I hope the others won't be shattered so they can join too.**

 **Pearl: You're sick.**

Huntress looked at Pearl and walked to her.

 **Huntress: Tell me, are you really a pearl?**

 **Pearl: Yes.**

 **Huntress: And you can fight?**

 **Pearl: If you take down this barrier I could show you what I'm capapble of.**

 **Huntress: ( chuckles) Oh please you're no where near as strong as I am. I can't believe I used to be like you.**

 **Pearl: W-What?**

Huntress pressed a button on her chest that opened a hatch. In it was a gem, a pearl.

 **Pearl: You're, you're a pearl?**

 **Huntress: Not just any Pearl. I am Gien's Pearl.**

Pearl and Steven were surprised to hear that. A pearl that became a Gara Droid.

 **Steven: What? I didn't know Gien had a Pearl.**

 **Huntress: Of course. I'm surprised he didn't tell you about me. Using the same technology he used on himself, he gave me a new and improved body. Making me the ultimate warrior and assasin. Are you sure you don't want to join him? He can make you stronger than you are now.**

 **Pearl: We don't need new bodies to be strong.**

 **Steven: That's right. Having new bodies doesn't automatically make you strong.**

 **Huntress: Oh is that a fact? Then tell me if you're only half gem, then can you still poof like other gems?**

 **Pearl: Where are you going from this?**

 **Huntress: Nothing I just want to know if he can poof when harmed or he doesn't.**

Pearl doesn't answer her. She doesn't know if he can, but she knew what Huntress was thinking. SuddenlyHuntress pulls out her machete.

 **Huntress: You don't know do you? And I can tell neither does he. So how about we find out together?**

Steven gets back as Pearl freaks out.

 **Pearl: Steven! Leave him alone Huntress!**

Huntress was about to open the cell, but then suddenly decided not too.

 **Huntress: In most circumstances I would, but because my darling wants you so bad alive, I won't do it.**

Huntress puts away her machete and then recieves a call from the communicator built in her arm. She walks away so the prisoners don't hear her and answers it, it was Gien.

 **Gien: Huntress, how goes the hunt?**

 **Huntress: All according to plan my lord. I have the hybrid, his Pearl and his pink lion.**

 **Gien: Excellent. Is there anything else I should know?**

 **Huntress: Well, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli were here too. Lapis I shot down while Peridot ran off. I plan on hunting her as soon as you were notified of my current progress.**

 **Gien: Find her, she could be plotting something against you.**

 **Huntress: No one plots against me. They only run in fear.**

 **Gien: Of course they do, but she is still a traitor to our kind. Stalk her. Tear her apart.**

 **Huntress: Understood darling.**

The call ends.

 **Huntress: Acha, get the guards and keep an eye on our prisoners. I got some hunting to do.**

 **Acha: Yes Huntress.**

Before Huntress leaves she takes one last look at the prisoners.

 **Huntress: You three be good and don't try to escape... because I will find you. Hahahahaha!**

Huntress leaves the cabin begins her hunt. She was excited for this. Like Viggo Stryker, she was the most loyal to Gien. She would do anything for Gien to appease him. She began to remember the years she spent with Gien as Peridot XJ9 and the day they first met.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's note: That's it for this chapter. I really wanted to work a bit more with Huntress since I really enjoy writing her so next chapter will be her backstory and retconning the first few chapters. Also this is the introduction to Peridot and Lapis's new friend Charlie. Special thanks to Lady Shadow92 for suggesting Huntress to be a pearl. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	35. From a Pearl to a Huntress

**Chapter 35: From a Pearl to a Huntress**

* * *

Earth over 5,000 years.

Peridot XJ9 has been helping Pink Diamond colonizing the Earth for the past month. With the colonization almost done, XJ9 was called by Pink Diamond. She and her pearl was waiting outside of the palaquin, until they finally saw her.

 **Pink Diamond: Oh XJ9, you're finally here.**

 **Peridot XJ9: You called for me my diamond?**

 **Pink Diamond: Yes, but first close your eyes.**

 **Peridot XJ9: Why?**

 **Pink Diamond: Just do it.**

 **Peridot XJ9: ( sighs) Alright my diamond.**

XJ9 closes her eyes and Pink takes her hand leading her inside. XJ9 felt her hand and couldn't help but blush a bit. In moments they were inside and stopped.

 **Pink Diamond: Okay, open your eyes.**

XJ9 opens her eyes and in front of her was a pearl. She was green and wore a low-cut dress. Her hair was a lighter shade and it was down but was still pointed. Her gem was located on the back of her right hand. She looked a bit shy though.

 **Peridot XJ9: Oh, wow. Um… She looks pretty, definatly more pretty than your pearl. I'm sure she'll serve you well.**

Pearl glared at XJ9 from behind for saying that.

 **Pink Diamond: ( laughs) No silly, she isn't mine. She's yours.**

 **Peridot XJ9: W-What?**

 **Pink Diamond: This is your pearl. From me to you.**

 **Peridot XJ9: M-My diamond, I-I don't deserve this. I mean I'm not saying I don't like it. I'm just saying I already have Acha and Kocha and giving me a pearl would be a waste.**

 **Pink Diamond: Of course you do and no it's not a waste. I know what I'm doing. You've helped me so much with this and I wanted to repay you by giving you this pearl. Plus maybe you could use more help or another friend.**

XJ9 couldn't say no and smiled to Pink.

 **Peridot XJ9: Thank you my diamond.**

 **Pink Diamond: Oh your welcome XJ9.**

Pink kneels down and hugs XJ9. This caught her off guard, but hugs her back. They let go and XJ9 approaches her new pearl. Green Pearl looked nervous at her and rubbed her hands.

 **Green Pearl: I-I look forward working with you mistress.**

 **Peridot XJ9: Same with me. Come along Pearl.**

 **Green Pearl: Y-Yes Mistress.**

 **Peridot XJ9: Call me if you need anything else my diamond.**

 **Pink Diamond: I will. Have fun you two.**

XJ9 and her pearl leaves the palaquin and heads back to her base where Acha and Kocha were waiting for her.

 **Acha and Kocha: Welcome back my lord!**

Then they notice Green Pearl behind her.

 **Acha: Um my lord, who's pearl is that behind you?**

 **Peridot XJ9: Acha, Kocha this my new pearl.**

 **Kocha: Where did you get a pearl?**

 **Peridot XJ9: She was given to me by Pink Diamond. Pearl this is Acha and Kocha you'll be working with them.**

Green Pearl bows to them.

 **Green Pearl: Hello, it's nice to meet the both of you.**

 **Acha: Oh well, we welcome you to this team.**

 **Kocha: I don't normally work with gems, especially pearls. Just don't get in our way.**

 **Acha: Kocha!**

 **Green Pearl: I'll be good. I promise to do my best.**

 **Peridot XJ9: Very well. You two show her around the base. I have work to do.**

As Acha and Kocha showed Green Pearl around the base, Peridot XJ9 went back to her lab to continue her experiments.

One week later.

Peridot XJ9 was in her lab working on her Gara Elite prototype. But she was having some difficulty with the drill on it's face. It's wouldn't pierce through the steel walls.

 **Peridot XJ9: Come on, Come on! Why isn't it working?!**

Then she heard a knock at her door.

 **Peridot XJ9: Who is it?!**

 **Green Pearl: It's me mistress.**

 **Peridot XJ9: Come in.**

Green Pearl enters the lab.

 **Green Pearl: I came to notify you that I've done my tasks for the day.**

 **Peridot XJ9: That's good Pearl.**

But XJ9 wasn't paying too much attention to her. Green Pearl noticed the elite prototype drilling into a test steel wall.

 **Green Pearl: What is that?**

 **Peridot XJ9: This is my Gara Elite Prototype. I call it Nova Proto. But I'm still working on some of it abilities. I can't get it to drill through the steel wall.**

She stops the process to check. Green Pearl looked also and noticed something.

 **Green Pearl: Which type of drill are you using?**

 **Peridot XJ9: High Speed drill.**

 **Green Pearl: That would take too long, it is the weakest type. You should use cobalt drill, it's designed better for that.**

XJ9 looks at her.

 **Peridot XJ9: You know this how?**

 **Green Pearl: I just know.**

Peridot XJ9 was confused, but replaced the high speed steel drill with a cobalt drill. She tried it again and this time it worked making the two of them happy.

 **Peridot XJ9: There we go.**

 **Green Pearl: You did it mistress.**

 **Peridot XJ9: You knew this would work. How did you know about this?**

 **Green Pearl: When I was being made, I was designed to be an assistant. Most pearls don't have this ability, but I guess Pink Diamond made some changes to that.**

 **Peridot XJ9: Well then, perhaps you could help me on some of my other work.**

 **Green Pearl: Oh of course mistress.**

Green Pearl has been helping XJ9 with her work a lot lately. XJ9 liked her and Green Pearl saw some of XJ9's other work like the soldiers and the suit that would be new bodies for gems. Soon however, news came about Rose Quartz rebelling against Pink Diamond's invasion and gathered a following and formed the Crystal Gems. XJ9 and Green Pearl would check on Pink Diamond now and then to makes sure she was okay. They approached her palaquin which was guarded by numerous quartz soldiers.

 **Peridot XJ9: I'm here to see Pink Diamond.**

 **Quartz Soldier: Pink Diamond requested not to be disturbed.**

 **Peridot XJ9: I'm just here to check on her. This is Peridot Facet-7F2L Cut-XJ9.**

 **Quartz Soldier: It doesn't matter. We are given strict orders to not let anyone in.**

 **Peridot XJ9: ( groans) Fine! At least tell her I stopped by to check on her. Let's go Pearl.**

 **Green Pearl: Yes mistress.**

They headed back to their base and were back in the lab.

 **Peridot XJ9: I don't know what's the deal with those clods. I can't check to see if my diamond is safe.**

 **Green Pearl: Mistress, do you notice how we haven't seen her around much lately?**

 **Peridot XJ9: Yes, but of course she has so much to deal with. With this war going on she has so much to deal with. But we'll check her again tomorrow. Now can you come help me with my work?**

 **Green Pearl: Of course darling.**

XJ9 looks at Green Pearl.

 **Peridot XJ9: What?**

Green Pearl realized what she said and started blushing.

 **Green Pearl: O-OH! I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I-I didn't mean to say that to you. I…I…I….**

 **Peridot XJ9: No, no it's fine.**

Green Pearl stops talking and looks at XJ9.

 **Peridot XJ9: I mean, well…You have helped me so much lately and you're probably my most trusted friend I have. Don't tell Acha or Kocha I said that, but I will allow you to call me that.**

Green Pearl smiles at her.

 **Green Pearl: Thank you, mistress.**

The flashback momentarily ends and moves back to Huntress still making her way to Peridot and Lapis. She was jumping from tree to tree.

 **Huntress: ( in her mind) Me and Gien went through so much together back when we were gems. Even when he was a gem he was so charming. But for some reason I don't remember much what happened. Except for that day….**

The flashback starts again. At the peak of the war, news came that Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond. Green Pearl heard this from Pink's followers. She hurried back to the base with tears in her eyes. She entered inside the base where Acha and Kocha is.

 **Acha: Pearl. What's the matter?**

 **Green Pearl: Rose Quartz…s-s-shattered….**

 **Koch: What?**

 **Green Pearl: Shattered Pink Diamond.**

Acha and Kocha are surprised.

 **Acha: S-She didn't…**

 **Kocha: Not Pink Diamond.**

 **Green Pearl: It's true. It's all over the news.**

 **Acha: I must report this to our lord.**

Acha and Kocha ran upstairs to report this to Peridot XJ9. Green Pearl was left alone. She sobbed to hear that Pink Diamond was shattered. She respected her also for giving her to XJ9. She felt like she failed for some reason. But soon she heard something outside. The main door blew up and out came Rose along with Garnet, Pearl and Bismuth, who were here to set free some of their comrades who were going to be used as test subjects to XJ9. Green Pearl got out of the way and hid in a dark corner. They didn't see her and only focused on setting their friends free in the prison room. But once they were done, Green Pearl heard XJ9 yell out for Rose and she was with the Nova prototype. Green Pearl peeked out and watched as the Prototype was fighting against the Crystal Gems. But then when she had the Nova prototype fire it's eye beams at Rose, Garnet shoved her aside and they both dodge the attack. Then Garnet aimed her gauntlets at them. Green Pearl watched and knew she couldn't let her kill her master.

 **Green Pearl: Darling No!**

Green Pearl ran to save her, but she was caught in the blast of Garnet's rocket gauntlets. When Green Pearl opened her eyes her vision was all hazy. Her legs were crushed by blown up lab equipment and couldn't get out. She could here XJ9 lashing out at Rose, calling her a murderer and traitor. She looked at her gem and it was cracked. The Crystal Gems retreat and then Acha and Kocha came down to check on XJ9. They took her back upstairs but they didn't notice Green Pearl. She reached out trying to call them, but her voice was so weak they couldn't hear her.

 **Green Pearl: ( quiet and weak) W-Wait… I'm ( cough) I'm still here….**

She thought she was left for dead, but then five minutes later she saw them come back down. But Peridot XJ9 wasn't there, but instead the robotic suit that she saw earlier made for gems. Peridot XJ9 was Gien now. After hearing news about the Diamonds final attack, they had to evacuate the Earth. But the Gien stopped in his tracks.

 **Acha: What is it my lord?**

 **Gien: Where is Pearl?**

 **Green Pearl: ( quiet and weak) H-Help….Please….**

Gien turned to the right and saw her. Her body was glitching and saw her cracked gem.

 **Gien: Pearl.**

 **Green Pearl: Darling. Is that you?**

 **Gien: Yes and no. I have Peridot XJ9's gem and memories, but now in a new body. But I will explain later. We must evacuate the Earth immediatly.**

 **Green Pearl: Help me. I can't get up.**

 **Gien: You're broken. But I can put you back together.**

 **Green Pearl: You can?**

 **Gien: Yes, but….**

Gien takes out a gem destabilizer.

 **Gien: Do you trust me?**

Green Pearl looks at the destabilizer, she looked nervous for a moment. But then formed a serious face and looked back to Gien.

 **Green Pearl: I trust you… darling.**

 **Gien: ( silent chuckles) I knew you would.**

Gien used the destabilizer on Green Pearl. She poofs and everything goes black. But soon she heard Gien calling for her.

 **Gien: Pearl…Pearl…. Can you hear me….Pearl….**

She opened her eyes and saw an operating light along with Gien.

 **Gien: Pearl. Can you hear me?**

Green Pearl ( in the body of Huntress) finally opened her eyes fully and looked to him.

 **Huntress: My lord, is it really you?**

Gien press the button on his chest and it opens a small door, showing her the cracked Peridot gem.

 **Gien: Thanks to those wretched Crystal Gems, they destroyed my old body. I had my gem transfered into the one I made. I am now Gien, leader of the Gara Droids.**

 **Huntress: Leader of the Gara Droids? That means you finally got your project approved.**

 **Gien: With the resources of Homeworld declining, the Diamonds gave me the approval. It took me years, but I finally got you back and in a new body.**

 **Huntress: What? ( gasps)**

Huntress just noticed her right arm was metallic. She looked at it and felt it with her left which looked normal. She got up and went to a tall mirror. She saw herself in a new body. Her body had an athletic build wearing a black skin tight hunting uniform with red boots. She had a strap of bullets in the front and on her back was a rifle. She also had a machete strapped to her waist. She still had green skin, but her pointed nose was gone and looked normal. She had long blue hair in a braided ponytail. Her eyes were red, but on her right eye she had a monocole and fangs in her teeth.

 **Huntress: Is…Is this me? How long was I out?**

 **Gien: It's been 532 years since the war. The reason it took me so long to bring you back was because I had to get this army organized and I wanted to make the perfect body for you. I wanted to use the best parts for you Pearl. No… you're not a pearl anymore. You are now my newest elite, Huntress.**

Huntress kneeled down to him.

 **Huntress: You have saved my life my lord. I promise I will not disappoint you and will protect you when needed.**

From this day forth, Huntress began her training to test her abilities. She was the third elite to be made, the first being Viggo Stryker and second being Bomber the Great. She was a fast learner and was a skilled hunter. She showed off her skills to the Diamonds who tested her abilities. She was fighting five Jasper soldiers. Even though they were huge and strong, she was both fast and strong. She took each of them down as they were nothing and shattered them.

 **Viggo: Incredible.**

 **Bomber: How is she this strong?**

 **Gien: Amazing isn't she my diamond?**

 **Yellow Diamond: I will admit she is quite formidable.**

 **Blue Diamond: But still, I can't believe she was once a pearl.**

V **iggo: She is no longer a pearl Blue Diamond. She is the prime example of the ultimate warrior.**

Yellow and Blue Pearl watched also, but Yellow Pearl didn't think she was all that great and looked jealous.

Y **ellow Diamond: Now, I think it's time for her to conquer her fist planet. I have one set for her.**

 **Blue Diamond: You don't mean the planet Zigra? That one is sort of a high level for her don't you think Yellow?**

 **Yellow Diamond: I think she can handle it Blue. Inform her on her mission Gien.**

 **Gien: Excellent. Thank you Yellow Diamond. I promise she will not disappoint you.**

Huntress exited out of the ring and greeted by her master and comrades.

 **Acha: Excellent fight in the ring Huntress.**

 **Kocha: Yeah, you really showed those Jaspers what you are made of.**

 **Huntress: Of course I would win. They're weak compared to me.**

 **Gien: You've done well Huntress. I have some good news for you, Yellow Diamond as assigned you to your first planet to conquer.**

 **Huntress: Really?**

 **Gien: Yes, the planet Zigra.**

 **Huntress: Zigra?**

 **Gien: Yes, take with you an army of soldiers and whip out it's entire race.**

 **Viggo: Go get ready my dear. You leave in an hour.**

 **Huntress: Yes Master Viggo.**

Huntress made her way to her room as she passed by Yellow and Blue Pearl.

 **Yellow Pearl: Look at her, she thinks she's so great just because she can fight or has a new body. I don't need that to impress my diamond or to notice me.**

Huntress stops in her tracks and looks at Yellow Pearl. At high speed, Huntress grabbed Yellow Pearl's neck and pinned her to a wall. Blue Pearl stepped back looking scared.

 **Huntress: You really want to go that far? Okay then, if you can break free of my grip in ten seconds I'll spare you. If not then…**

Huntress points her robotic hand at Yellow Pearl's gem. Yellow Pearl was trying yell out for help, but couldn't speak. Blue Pearl was about to leave to get help, but is stopped by Huntress's words.

 **Huntress: I wouldn't do it if I were you, if you want to instantly end up like her. ( to Yellow Pearl) So come on, try and break free.**

Yellow Pearl tried wiggling or shaking out of Huntress's grip. Huntress squeezed her neck even harder, suffocating her. But Yellow Pearl couldn't break free in ten seconds.

 **Huntress: Time's up, sorry but you lose.**

Huntress readied her pointed fingers at Yellow Pearl's gem striked at her. Yellow Pearl shut her eyes thinking she was about to die. But when she opened her eyes moments later, she looked to see that Huntress intentionally missed her and pierced through the wall.

 **Huntress: Do you really think I'm stupid enough to kill you and get in trouble with Yellow Diamond? No, plus a useless pearl like you is not worth killing. But if you tell anyone about this, then I will do it without hesitation. And I'll make it slow. ( turns to Blue Pearl) Same goes for you too.**

They both nod and Huntress lets her go. Yellow Pearl fell to the ground breathing heavily as Blue Pearl tried to help her up. They backed away from Huntress and she went back to her room for preparations. When she did make it there, she was packing the essentials she needed, but during this she had something in her mind. She was excited for this, she wanted to do this to impress Gien. Over the years they went through together, Huntress was having feelings about him. Huntress was in love with Gien. She's amazed by his work, his intelligence and just him as a person. However, when Gien announced the Gara Droid rule of how no droid should learn to love or have any sentimental emotions, this secretly effected her. If she told Gien how she felt then she would be executed for it. She was tearing up right now thinking about this, but she had to stop because she was about to leave and didn't want anyone to know about her feelings. The best she could do for him is just be his most trusted elite and bodyguard if needed. It was time for her to go and she was at the ship.

 **Gien: Do you have everything you need Huntress?**

 **Huntress: Yes my lord.**

 **Gien: Good now go and show what the Gara Droids are capable of.**

 **Huntress: Yes darling. Anything for you.**

And so she entered her ship along with her army and headed to the planet Zigra. In one week she returned, this surprised everyone including Gien. The ship landed and everyone was waiting for her.

 **Viggo: Huntress. You're back already?**

 **Huntress: Yes Master Viggo. The planet is ours now.**

 **Acha: You…you mean you just killed the entire race in a week.**

 **Bomber: That's impossible. Conquering a planet with one elite would take at least a month. It took me a month conquering mine.**

 **Huntress: Send a drone there and see for yourself.**

They did so and later the drone returned with the report.

 **Drone: Planet: Zigra. Population: 0**

The Gara Droids look at her shocked and amazed. Gien couldn't stop smiling and silently chuckled.

 **Gien: You made me proud Huntress. Well done.**

 **Huntress: Thank you my lord.**

Thousands of years later, Huntress continued serving the Gara Droids and conquering planets. But she was too busy to help Gien with some of his work. She returned from conquering another planet and is greeted by Gien.

 **Gien:** **Welcome back Huntress.**

 **Huntress: Darling I have returned from my mission.**

 **Gien: Oh Huntress, please not in front of my apprentice.**

 **Huntress: Apprentice?**

She saw behind him his clone, Peridot. Huntress thought she looked familiar.

 **Huntress: She looks a bit like you.**

 **Gien: This Peridot is my clone and my apprentice. I needed some help in the lab lately and so I extracted my DNA and made her.**

 **Peridot: It's a pleasure to meet you Huntress. I am Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG.**

 **Huntress: Well it's nice to see a new member of the team. I look forward working with you Peridot. You help our master good.**

 **Peridot: I will.**

 **Gien: Very good. Huntress, I think Bomber the Great has another assignment for you. He's waiting for you. Come along my apprentice.**

Huntress moved on to her next mission and Peridot followed Gien back to the lab.

A couple thousand years later, Peridot went to the Earth to check on the status of the Cluster, but never returned. She's been hearing news that a handful of Crystal Gems have survived the battle years ago and with this being that Peridot calls a Steven. This caused Gien to get concerned. Viggo was busy conquering a planet and all he had was his general, two servants and herself. Bomber, Acha and Kocha went to go investigate. Later Gien volunteered to go and help them exterminate them and see what's wrong with the Cluster. Gien was heading towards his ship and is confronted by Huntress.

 **Huntress: You're really going to do this?**

 **Gien: Of course. Think of this as revenge. They will pay for what they've done to my diamond, to me and to you.**

 **Huntress: I understand. I'm coming with you.**

 **Gien: No stay here.**

 **Huntress: But I can't leave you alone.**

 **Gien: I would take you except Viggo has not yet returned. Until he gets back, I need someone strong to look after things here.**

 **Huntress: But what if Peridot has betrayed us?**

 **Gien: She can't betray me and she knows it. Just stay here. If anything goes wrong I will call you for help.**

 **Huntress: ( sighs) Yes. You be careful and if you need anything, just call me darling.**

 **Gien: I will Huntress.**

Gien enters his ship and begins to take off and heads towards the Earth. Huntress would remain on Homeworld, until not long ago she was called by Gien for assistance.

Flash backs ends.

Huntress continues jumping from tree to tree looking for Peridot.

 **Huntress: She will pay for betraying our master. My darling, Gien. But I will never turn my back on him or fail him. Everything that I do, I do it for him.**

To be continued….

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I just wanted to give Huntress some backstory of her past and relationship with Gien. We'll get back to the main story next chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Special thanks to Lady Shadow92 for the ideas of her origin. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	36. The Lone Wolf and the Huntress

**Chapter 36: The Lone Wolf and the Huntress**

* * *

Peridot was tracing her steps back to where she was at, but this was too difficult.

 **Peridot: ( in her mind) Urgh! Everything looks the same in this forest. I don't know how that dog knows where he is going. I don't even know where I'm going. Where am I supposed to find Steven and the others.**

Suddenly Peridot heard birds flying. She looked up and saw them flying towards her direction from above.

 **Peridot: ( in her mind) What are they...( eyes open wide) Uh oh.**

Huntress was coming. She was freaking out and didn't know what to do. Without thinking she jumps inside a bush. Huntress finally came to the scene and landed on the ground. She looked around the area.

 **Huntress: I could have sworn I detected something or someone here.**

 **Peridot: ( in her mind) Okay just stay put and she'll go away.**

But then a rabbit entered the bush and looked at Peridot.

 **Peridot: ( in her mind) What are you looking at you big eared clod.**

The rabbit got onto her leg.

 **Peridot: ( whispers) No, no. Shoo. Get off.**

The rabbit bites her leg, making Peridot give out a small yell and shake the bush. Huntress hears it and looks behind. And evil smile forms on her face.

 **Huntress: It seems I wasn't wrong.**

Huntress slowly walked towards the bush. Peridot was able to peek out to see what was happening and this wasn't good. She was shaking like a leaf. She was done for.

 **Peridot: ( in her mind) No,no,no,no,no,no!**

But then the rabbit got off of her and exited out of the bush and towards Huntress. She stops walking and looks at it in disappointment.

 **Huntress: Urgh! It's just an Earth rabbit. I was hoping it was her.**

Huntress leaves the area. Once she was truly gone, Peridot emerged in front of the bush.

 **Peridot: That was too close. ( looks at the rabbit) I don't know whether to thank you or not.**

The rabbit hops away leaving her alone.

 **Peridot: Oh, what am I even doing? I'm trying to find where Steven and the others are locked up, but I don't even know where I'm going. I should've thought this through.**

But after she said that, she heard something from above. She saw a duo of Aerodroids flying above her slowly. She got out of the way so they couldn't see her and thankfully they didn't. This gave Peridot an idea.

 **Peridot: Wait, they're coming from the same direction Huntress just came. If I follow them, they might lead me to where everyon is at.**

Meanwhile Huntress was still searching to where Peridot and Lapis was. Soon she came across the same area with the stream of water and her monocole detect something on the ground. She got a closer look and it was a few gem shards, Lapis Lazuli's gem shards.

 **Huntress: She was here. She couldn't have gone far if I shot her in the gem.**

She picks up the shards and smells it to get a scent. Her eyes open wide and a evil smile forms on her face.

 **Huntress: She's close.**

Huntress proceeds with the hunt to find Lapis.

Meanwhile at the cabin where Steven, Pearl and Lion are being held, Acha and Kocha were sitting outside of their cells keeping an eye on them.

 **Acha: Then she said, " I don't care who you are. Now go polish the equipment." And that was our first day on the job.**

 **Steven: Um...that's nice.**

 **Pearl: Did we really have to listen to what was your life story?**

 **Acha: As our prisoners, until a proper punishment is made, you will be forced to listen to my stories.**

 **Pearl: I can't believe we had to end up being watched by you two.**

 **Kocha: Hey don't you disrespect us. We are closest thing to commanders in this army.**

 **Acha: Yes. ( positive attitude turns down) Until you get to Gien...and the Diamonds...and then we become horribly insignificant.**

 **Steven: Okay that's just depressing.**

 **Acha: It's not all bad. I do have nice desk back on homeworld. It's made of mahogany. ( whispers) Mahogany.**

 **Steven: Why does that matter?**

 **Acha: ( getting excited) Because it's not just made by any mahogany. But mahogany from the planet of Malchior 7 where the trees 300 feet tall and breath fire! Those trees were forged into my desk I work on. Not only is it indestructable, but it can bend the fabric of the universe itself!**

 **Pearl: Wha...?**

 **Acha: ( calming down) Also it's made of a fine material and it's expensive.**

 **Steven: Okay...**

 **Acha: Shhhh...( whispers) mahogany.**

The room was silent for a moment.

 **Kocha: Um Acha.**

 **Acha: Uh, I'm sorry what were we talking about?**

Suddenly the door bursted open with some of the guards broken. The duo looks and see's Peridot at the entrence.

 **Acha and Kocha: Peridot!**

Peridot uses her metallic powers on them lifting them in the air.

 **Acha: Spare me and I'll give you my mahogany desk.**

 **Peridot: Don't worry, you can have it.**

Peridot throws them into an extra cell and traps them in there.

 **Kocha: I guess it's better than being dismantled.**

After that she sets Steven, Pearl and Lion free.

 **Peridot: Are you guys okay?**

 **Pearl: It was a bit terrifying, but I'm fine.**

 **Steven: I'm fine, but where's Lapis?**

 **Peridot: She's being taken care of by a new friend of ours, but her gem is cracked. You have to heal her.**

 **Steven: No problem, but who's this friend of yours?**

 **Peridot: I'll explain later, we have to hurry. Huntress is probably looking for us.**

 **Pearl: Let's hurry then.**

 **Peridot: If we take Lion, I can give him the details.**

And so they get on Lion and he teleports them to Peridot's destination.

Meanwhile Lapis was lying on the couch with Charlie by her side. She was resting, while slowly petting the dog right next to her. Charlie was getting comfortable, until he sensed something. His ears stood up hearing something, then they went back and he began to growl.

 **Lapis: What is it Charlie?**

He began barking at the door and got up, going outside.

 **Lapis: Charlie wait!**

Lapis tried to get up, but was still in pain and didn't want to risk shattering her gem. Charlie went outside and standing before him was Huntress. He was growling at her, showing her his teeth. Huntress didn't look scared.

 **Huntress: Well what do we have here? Is this your guard dog Lazuli?**

Charlie stood his ground, not showing any fear to her. Huntress just chuckled at him.

 **Huntress: That's just cute. But I don't have time to play.**

Huntress pointed her metallic arm at Charlie and was about to tranqualize him. But Charlie dodged the projectile, Huntress tried shooting again, but Charlie kept on dodging the attacks until finally he made it to left arm biting her. Huntress was trying to shake him off. Charlie wasn't that easy to shake off, but he couldn't hold on forever. Finally he let go and is kicked by her. Charlie is on the ground as Huntress approaches him with her machete.

 **Huntress: You are a bad dog, biting a lady like that. Looks like you should be put to sleep, in a gruesome way.**

Huntress was about to kill him, but then a portal opens from behind and out came Lion, knocking her down. Huntress gets back up and see's Steven, Pearl and Peridot with her.

 **Huntress: Well look who it is. And it seems you let my prey out.**

 **Peridot: Steven, Lapis is inside. You go heal her.**

 **Steven: I'm on it.**

Steven runs to the cabin.

 **Huntress: I don't think so boy.**

Huntress takes her rifle out, ready to fire. Until the front of the gun is cut off, by Pearl.

 **Huntress: You!**

 **Pearl: You'll have to go through me before you get to him.**

 **Huntress: That's great. I love to see what your capable of.**

Huntress and Pearl engage in combat. Huntress was using her metallic arm to fight since it was both strong and sturdy to block and the fingers itself were sharp like a blade. Pearl tried fighting back and did manage to hit her once, but this made Huntress more aggressive, slashing Pearl and punching her in the stomach, then knocked her down with a kick. After Peridot checked Charlie, she helped by using her powers to keep Huntress from moving. She was now stuck in place.

In the cabin, Lapis heard fighting going on outside. Then she saw the door open and to her relief it was Steven.

 **Lapis: ( smiles) Steven. I knew you would come.**

 **Steven: I'm here Lapis. You're going to be okay. Just show me where it hurts.**

Lapis slowly turned around to show Steven her gem. It was a lot worse than he thought it would, but it can be easily fixed with his healing spit.

Back outside, Peridot was still holding onto Huntress and Pearl had her spear out pointing at her. Lion and Charlie stood watching them.

 **Peridot: We have you now Huntress. You can't beat us like this.**

 **Huntress: I would cry in defeat, except for one thing. You should have gone for the head.**

 **Peridot: What?**

The monocole on Huntress's eye began to glow red and fired a beam at the cabin, with Steven and Lapis in it. The cabin explodes leaving broken wood and some fire. Peridot lost focus on her powers setting Huntress free and Charlie watched as his home was destroyed in front of him.

 **Pearl: Steven!**

 **Peridot: Lapis!**

 **Huntress: ( silent chuckles) Oops. Was you boy and friend still in there? I'm so sorry.**

 **Steven: Yeah, you better be.**

They all look and much to everyone's relief ( except for Huntress), Steven and Lapis was alright and was protected by his bubble and Lapis's gem was healed again. Pearl and Peridot ran up to them.

 **Pearl: Are you two alright?**

 **Lapis: ( places her hand on his head) We're fine, thanks to Steven.**

 **Steven: Oh, I mean it was nothing.**

 **Huntress: You! You dare make a fool out of me? All of you, die here!**

Huntress charged at them with full speed. Steven see's this and summons his shield, but she hits it so hard that it knocks him down and loses control. Before she could hit him again, Steven drew out his sword and he and Pearl teamed up against Huntress. Despite being outnumbered, Huntress was still stronger and faster. She knocked the two of them down. Lion tried to fight, he was biting onto Huntress's metallic arm, she took out a taser and electricuted Lion. He lets go and is momentarily paralyzed. Peridot tried to hold her down again, but Huntress grabs her by her hair and lifts her in the air.

 **Huntress: I'm going to plant me a Peri tree!**

Huntress shoves Peridot's head into the ground where she gets stuck for a minute. Huntress would have attacked her again, but Lapis shot a stream of water at her, knocking her down.

Charlie looked at the ruins of his home. He was wimpering at first, but then when he looked at Huntress getting back up and making her way to Lapis who was trying to get Peridot out, he began to growl.

 **Huntress: You two have really been giving me trouble. Now I'm going to do what I should have done a while ago!**

Huntress was about to kill the two of them, until Charlie ran towards her jumped up, biting onto her face. Huntress screamed in pain and covered her face, as Charlie landed back on the ground with a piece of her synthetic flesh in his mouth. Huntress removes her hands and it shows that Charlie tore off part of her face that was around her normal eye, exposing part of her endoskeloton. She looks at Charlie, really mad.

 **Huntress: You damn mutt. How dare you? Just for that, I am going to skin you alive!**

Charlie attacked Huntress again, biting her left arm. Huntress with her free hand hits him in the head three times. Because her arm was made of metal, Charlie lets go and the she grabs him and throws him into a tree. Lapis freed Peridot as the two of them witnessed this.

 **Peridot: Oh no.**

 **Lapis: Charlie!**

Charlie was hurt and could barely stand up. Huntress walked over to him, ready finish him off. But Lapis and Peridot were the only ones still standing, everyone else was still out.

 **Lapis: Peridot.**

Peridot looks up to Lapis with a serious face.

 **Lapis: He tried to protect me from her. It's my turn to do the same.**

 **Peridot: But you can't fight her alone.**

 **Lapis: Neither can you.**

 **Peridot: But I just came back trying to save you, I don't want Huntress to get away with this.**

 **Lapis: She's not, not as long as I am here.**

 **Peridot: If you're really going to do this, than I'm with you to the very end.**

Lapis looks at Peridot and a smile forms on the formers face.

 **Lapis: Okay, let's do it together then.**

 **Peridot: ( nods) Together.**

They hold hands and their gems began to glow and light forms around them.

(Scene shifts to Huntress)

Huntress was getting closer to Charlie. The poor dog was trying to stand up, but couldn't stay balanced.

 **Huntress: You should feel honored. No animal has ever pierced through my skin. I decided not to skin you alive. You'll be better off stuffed.**

Huntress raised her machete up, but before she could strike him, an arm grabbed her from behind.

 **Huntress: What?**

She turns around and is hit by an ice ball, sending her back. Huntress, Steven and Pearl looked up to see the new figure. Charlie looked at the figure also. He never saw her before, but he recognized the scent. She smelled like Peridot and Lapis. This fusion stood 5'9. She had four arms and four eyes. Her hair was shaped like Peridot's but was wavy like Lapis. She wore a uniform similar to Peridot on the torso, but also wore a skirt and her legs and feet looked like what Peridot would wear. She also had visors and had water wings. Her skin and hair color was a blue green. There was a Peridot gem on her forehead and a Lapis Lazuli gem on her back. Huntress couldn't believe her eyes.

 **Huntress: No...no you fused?**

The fusion just realized that she did.

 **Fusion: Oh wow, I guess I did.**

Pearl and Steven got a closer look at her.

 **Steven: Peridot. Lapis. Is that you?**

The fusion turns to him and smiles.

 **Fusion: In a way yes Steven. But you can call me Amazonite.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. It took a little longer to do this chapter because my charger for my computer died and I had to get a new one. But now I got it. Also I couldn't help but make a Team Four Star joke in this. Also we will get back with Amethyst and Jasper soon. Let's see what Amazonite will do next thanks to Lady Shadow92 for the idea Lapis and Peridot's fusion. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	37. Fighting for your Friends

**Chapter 37: Fighting for your Friends**

* * *

Amazonite, that was the fusion's name. She looked back at Steven, Pearl and Charlie.

 **Amazonite: You guys might want stand back. I'll handle this.**

The three of them got back and Amazonite looked at Huntress.

 **Amazonite: You've hurt enough people Huntress.**

 **Huntress: You can't scare me just because you fused. I'm still going to shatter you!**

Huntress charged at Amazonite. Amazonite raised her hand and her metallic powers got a full hold on Huntress.

 **Huntress: W-What's happening? I can't move any part of my body or my powers.**

Amazonite kept throwing her up and down until she threw her into a tree and collapsing on her. Huntress got it off of her and charged at Huntress with her metallic arm about to slash her. But then Amazonite vanished.

 **Huntress: Huh? But where did she? The heck did she go?**

 **Amazonite: Over hear.**

Huntress looked up and saw Amazonite above her in the air.

 **Huntress: What? You can teleport?**

 **Amazonite: Nope. I'm just very fast.**

 **Huntress: No one is faster than me. I am Huntress. I'm the fastest in the universe!**

 **Amazonite: Well, maybe the second fastest now.**

Huntress balled up her fists getting angry.

 **Huntress: Don't you mock me!**

The monocole on her eye began to glow and began to fire multiple laser projectiles at her. Amazonite made an ice wall in front of her. It was so strong that the lasers weren't strong enough to crack it

 **Huntress: How?**

 **Amazonite: That was cool. Let me try.**

Amazonite touched the ice wall and it instantly turned it into a bunch of small ice stalactites. She fired the ray of ice stalactites at Huntress. Huntress tried dodging, but gets impaled by a few on ther shoulder, left waist and right leg. Amazonite gave her a moment to remove the stalactites off her body.

 **Huntress: I'm not done with you!**

 **Amazonite: You really should. If you don't leave now things will get worse for you.**

 **Huntress: I'm not leaving until I have your gems.**

 **Amazonite: ( shrugs) Fine. I warned you.**

 **Huntress: No! You've been warned! RAAAAAAAHHH!**

Huntress at full speed charged at her. She was going for the Peridot gem on her forehead with her metallic arm. But when she thought she was about to strike it, Amazonite grabbed her arm with two of her hands. Huntress couldn't push or pull as Amazonite held her arm tight.

 **Amazonite: ( sighs) You really don't learn do you? Now you will have to the hard way.**

 **Huntress: W-What are you...**

Amazonite used the other two hands and formed an bright energy around it, then karate chopped Huntress's arm off. Huntress screamed in pain. She fell onto her knees and looked at her wound as black blood like fluids sperts out. She looked back at Amazonite.

 **Amazonite: Do you understand now?**

 **Huntress: Don't get all high and mighty. You may have won now, but after a few repairs, you won't be so lucky!**

Huntress used what little energy she had left and teleported out of the scene.

 **Amazonite: That's right. You don't mess with us barn mates.**

Amazonite unfused and now it was Peridot and Lapis who were standing. Steven and Pearl went to congratulate them.

 **Steven: ( hugging them both) Oh my gosh! You two were amazing!**

 **Pearl: I can't believe it. You guys actually fused. That's incredible!**

 **Steven: I know you guys turned Amazonite. And then you were super fast and super smart and super cool and...**

 **Peridot: Oh-ho okay Steven. We know you were excited but take it easy. But yeah, we showed that hunter clod what we're made of.**

 **Steven: You guys were in great control. How did it feel Lapis?**

Steven remebered when Lapis told him how she wanted to try fusion again.

 **Lapis: It was great. I'm glad I got to experience this with you Peridot.**

Lapis finally got to experience fusion in a better way. She was afraid she might hurt someone, but thanfully she didn't. Next time she wanted to do it again, but with Steven.

 **Peridot: Me too. You saw what we did right Charlie? Charlie?**

Peridot and Lapis saw Charlie sitting in front of the ruins of his old home, making small wimpering sounds. Peridot and Lapis exchanged looks and went up to him, each of them standing on opposite sides.

 **Peridot: Charlie, I'm sorry this happened.**

 **Lapis: We didn't mean for your home to get blown up.**

Charlie looked at each of them for a moment, but then looked back at his cabin. Peridot placed her hand on his back.

 **Peridot: But look, you don't have to be alone. You can live with us.**

 **Lapis: Yeah, we have a whole barn and theres plenty of space. We'll look after you, feed you, play with you. It will be great.**

 **Peridot: Yeah, come on. What do you say?**

Lapis and Peridot walked back a bit to get his attention. Charlie looked at them for a moment but then turned back, judging by his expression it seems he didn't accept their offer. The two of them frowned.

 **Peridot: I guess you made your decision. If that's what you want, then okay. But thank you for helping us. Lets go Lapis.**

Lapis was about to walk with Peridot, but then ran back to Charlie. She got onto her knees and wrapped her arms around the dog.

 **Lapis: Thanks for protecting me. You're such a good dog. Just be careful.**

Lapis lets go of him and walks back to Peridot and the others. Charlie watched her leave and then he looked at the ruined cabin and made a decision. He let out a howl, paying his respects to is former owner. The duo heard and looked back. He was getting up and walked over towards them.

 **Peridot: You, you want to live with us Charlie?**

Charlie responed to her with a lick to her cheek and wagging his tail.

 **Peridot: I'll take that as a yes.**

 **Lapis: ( petting him) Oh Charlie, I'm so happy you decided to be with us.**

 **Steven: Hey guys, are you ready or what?**

 **Peridot: Coming Steven.**

The three of them hurried over to Steven, Pearl and Lion.

 **Steven: Oh, who's this?**

 **Lapis: Steven this is Charlie. He found me and looked after me while Peridot went to go find you.**

Charlie got closer to Steven, sniffing him.

 **Steven: Uh...hi Charlie.**

Steven never spent around dogs and thought he was going to bite him. Instead Charile took and imediate liking to him and licks his face and nudging into him wanting to be pet, making Steven laugh.

 **Steven: ( petting him) Ok, alright. You're a cuddler aren't you.**

After checking Steven, he sets his eyes on Pearl.

 **Pearl: Um, why is he looking at me?**

Charlie jumps onto Pearl licking her face, much to he disgust.

 **Pearl: ( being licked by Charlie) Oh no. No, please. Please. I appreciate what your doing, but a simple pet will do just fine thank you.**

 **Steven: I think he likes you Pearl.**

 **Pearl: ( still being licked by Charlie) I know, but you know me. I don't liked being licked by animals. ( to Charlie) Down boy, please. Please.**

Pearl gently placed him down and took a small packet of disinfecting wipes out of her gem and wiped her face.

 **Pearl: Okay now, we have to go the Beta Kindergarden. Garnet, Amethyst and Bismuth are still there.**

 **Steven: And they're probably taking on Jasper. Let's go guys.**

 **Peridot: Right, come on Charlie.**

Charlie followed them and saw them get on top of Lion. Charlie didn't seem comfortable going near Lion. He fought many predators in the forest.

 **Lapis: It's okay Charlie, it's perfectly safe.**

 **Steven: Yeah, Lion is harmless. He won't attack you.**

 **Peridot: Hold on I got you.**

Peridot helped Charlie up ontop of Lion's back and held onto him.

 **Steven: Lion, take us to the Beta Kindergarden. You know where that is right?**

Lion nods and with everyone on, he roars and opens a portal to the Beta Kindergarden and goes through.

Meanwhile at the Beta Kindergarden.

 **Bomber: AAAAUUUURRRRGGGHHH!**

Bomber charged at Garnet trying swipe her with his sabre. She kept dodging as he kept slashing.

 **Bomber: Stop! Avoiding! Me! You! Little!**

Before he could finish, Garnet grabbed onto the blade of the sabre.

 **Garnet: You know, it's really not right to fight an unarmed person with a weapon.**

 **Bomber: You are armed.**

 **Garnet: With what?**

 **Bomber: What do you mean with what? Those uh, gian, rock hand things.**

 **Garnet: You don't even know what my weapons are called.**

 **Bomber: No I do it's uh...uh...**

 **Garnet: Come on I'll give you chance.**

 **Bomber: It's uh...uh whoa wait a minute. Don't try to change the subject fusion. You're just stalling your own death.**

 **Garnet: I just needed ten seconds to keep you busy and standing still.**

 **Bomber: Wh-What are you...What? AAAAAHHH!**

Suddenly Bomber is grabbed by a tentacle from one of the corrupted gems and pulled into it's cage. She listens for a moment to the monsters roars and his screams. Then she leaves to go see Bismuth. Once she was gone, we hear Bomber transforming into missile mode and poofing the gem. He slowly exited out of the cage, all scrapped up and dented.

 **Bomber: ( panting) I-I-I see what she did there...**

Meanwhile Bismuth was still fighting Viggo. He just fired a ray of lightning out of his hands at her. She gets hit and is sent to the ground.

 **Viggo: You know I knew you would be strong, but I also knew you weren't smart either.**

 **Bismuth: Who are you calling dumb you uppercrust scrapheap?**

 **Viggo: ( chuckles) That's just cute. You have slur name for us. I have one for you.**

 **Bismuth: Really, what is it?**

 **Viggo: G.i.n.o.**

 **Bismut: Um what?**

 **Viggo: Gem in name only.**

 **Bismuth: Excuse me?**

 **Viggo: Your not even a gem, you're a metal. So basically your not even a real Crystal Gem. More like a Crystal Metal or wait a non Crystal Gem.**

Bismuth was starting to get angry, no one calls her a non Crystal Gem.

 **Viggo: Oh what are you going to cry?**

Bismuth took a deep breath and calmed down.

 **Bismuth: No, no I'm not. But can I ask a question?**

 **Viggo: You're about to die anyway, but might as well die with all the knowledge you know. Go ahead.**

 **Bismuth: What's that brain case on your head made of?**

 **Viggo: Oh this? It's a polycarbonate thermoplastic laminated...**

Before he could continue, Bismuth took this as an advantaged and got up and hammered him on the head, knocking him out.

 **Bismuth: That's for insulting my pride slaghead!**

Garnet approached her.

 **Garnet: Bismuth are you alright?**

 **Bismuth: Yeah, yeah, I'm cool. I'm cool. Sorry I kinda flipped out right there.**

 **Garnet: It happens. Where's Amethyst?**

The duo then hears another battle, it sounded like Amethyst just got blasted by Jasper.

 **Bismuth: Oh...right.**

Suddenly from behind the saw Steven and the others come through a portal with Lion.

 **Bismuth: Steven. Pearl.**

 **Steven: Garnet, Bismuth! What's going on?**

 **Garnet: Amethyst is in trouble. We have to help her.**

The group hurried to help Amethyst.

The scene now shifts to Amethyst trying to beat Jasper in her new body as Gien watched them from above. Amethyst tried using her whip on her, but Jasper grabs it and then throws Amethyst into a wall.

 **Jasper: You know I don't even know why you're still trying. If it's because you want to make yourself look bad, you already did from the start.**

 **Amethyst: Shut up. I trained myself so hard just to have a rematch.**

 **Jasper: ( laughs) You trained just to fight me. Don't be ridiculous. You can train for a thousand years and it still wouldn't be enough. Because I'm big and you're small.**

Two cannons appeared on Jasper's shoulder and fired at Amethyst. She gets it by and falls to the ground. He whip disappears, looking like she's been defeated.

 **Jasper: Finally you're down. Allow me to put you out of your misery.**

Jasper slowly walked up to her as Amethyst just lied there tearing up.

 **Amethyst: ( in her mind) What was I thinking? Me trying to beat Jasper. Why can't I see it already? I was never meant to win or be made. Jasper is faster. Jasper is stronger. I'm just a defect. I'm just a failure. I am just a mistake.**

Amethyst was tearing up with her inner turmoil, until she heard another voice in her mind.

 **Steven: No.**

Amethyst eyes shot open wide.

 **Amethyst: Steven?**

Flashback plays of Steven and Amethyst conversation from the chapter " Training and Comfort."

 **Steven: You didn't come out wrong. I love you the way you are. I wouldn't want to be friends with a brute like Jasper. Like I said your a great fighter. It's not the muscles, the size or how you look what makes you strong, it's your spirit and will that makes you strong. You're perfect the way you are.**

Flashback ends.

The last line echoed in her thoughts. She can't lose now. Everyone is depending on her. Steven is depending on her. Her number one fan. She slowly got up and Jasper stopped in her tracks.

 **Jasper: You just don't know when to quit. I guess you'll have to learn the hard way.**

Jasper tried to punch Amethyst, but she grabbed onto her fist. Jasper was a bit surprised, but decided to punch her with her other fist, but Amethyst grabs that as well. They begin to have a struggle pushing each other. Jasper appeared to have the upperhand and was pushing Amehtyst on the ground. Amethyst got onto one knee and was struggling trying to push.

 **Jasper: ( laughs) What's the matter? Running out of energy? Too bad, I have plenty. Face it, I already won from the start. You cannot win.**

 **Amethyst: Yes...I...CAN!**

With her inner strenght, Amethyst finally managed to push back. She got up on both legs now and Jasper couldn't push her down anymore. Jaspers eyes widened in surprise. Why can't she push anymore? Amethyst couldn't possibly be doing this. It has to be a malfuntion in the suit. Right?

Amethyst breaks free from the grip and punches Jasper in the stomach so hard that it broke through the armor. She pulls her fist out and Jasper covers her wound gasping for air and fall to her knees.

 **Jasper: How? ( coughs) You can't be this strong?**

 **Amethyst: You know Jasper, you're an idiot. What did you think was going to happen when you pushed me to the edge? I was going to cry home to mommy if I had one. But you know what your right on? I am a defect, but that doesnt define me for who I am. You're words don't matter to me, the only ones that matters are those who I care about.**

Gien watched from above, shocked to see this. Jasper called out for him.

 **Jasper: Gien! What's wrong with this suit? It's making me weak!**

 **Gien: It's not the suit Jasper. I tested it before giving it to you and I am not detecting any malfuntions.**

 **Jasper: Are you saying that this puny Amethyst is actually overpowering me?**

 **Gien: Unfortunatly yes. For you that is.**

 **Jasper: What? No, no this is wrong. Everything is wrong!**

 **Amethyst: Why don't you face it Jasper? It's not the suit that's wrong. It's just you. So I guess your not as perfect as you claim you are.**

 **Jasper: Shut up! No gem is stronger than me. I'm not losing to a mistake like you.**

 **Amethyst: Atleast I don't require upgrades to make me strong. Who's the mistake now?**

Jasper charged at Amethyst, but Amethyst jumps up and spindashes into Jasper's face. Jasper screams in pain and looks at her hand and see's a few gem shards on it. Her gem shards, Amethyst cracked her gem.

 **Jasper: You... how dare you?**

 **Amethyst: Okay to be honest, I didn't mean to go that far.**

 **Jasper: Don't you lie to me! I'll kill you!**

Jasper tried to attack Amethyst again, but she got out her whip and wrapped her around it. Jasper couldn't break free this time. Amethyst kept slamming her to the ground multiple times. She lets go and Jasper needed a moment to get up. But Amethyst takes out one more whip and ignites them both with a fiery violet energy. She begins to spin dash on top of them, giving a violet aura to her spin dash. She spin dashes into Jasper, causing the scene to explode and sending Jasper into a wall and Amethyst still standing.

 **Japser: No...I can't lose...**

Amethyst stood their with a serious gaze until she heard the others come from behind.

 **Pearl: Amethyst hold on! We're hear to...help?**

They arrived at the scene and saw Jasper on the ground. Amethyst turned to them, astonished to see what happened.

 **Bismuth: Did she just...**

 **Garnet: Yup.**

 **Pearl: By her...**

 **Garnet: Yup.**

 **Peridot: Did you see this coming?**

 **Garnet: Yup.**

 **Steven: Amethyst.**

Steven got a little closer. He had smile on his face. He knew she was stronger than she thought she was, and couldn't be more proud of her. Amethyst serious gaze broke and smiled back at Steven. She did this for him. While the two celebrated for a moment, Jasper wasnt' done yet.

 **Jasper: No! She can't be stronger than me. I'm the strongest gem from my home planet.**

But then something occured to her. She opened the little door on her wrist and saw the power knob.

 **Jasper: Wait, I'm only using half of the suits full power. ( evil grin forms on her face) Time to turn it up the heat.**

 **Gien: Jasper no! Your gem is cracked, it won't handle the full power of the suit. It will kill you!**

 **Jasper: Shut up Gien! I rather die winning than disgracing my diamond!**

 **Gien: And if you fail?**

 **Jasper: I won't fail.**

Jasper turns the knob and electricity burst out of the suit.

 **Jasper: Yes! Yes! I feel it! I have the power!**

The muscles on the suit began to grow, she also felt pain in her body and on her gem. But she didn't care. All she cared about was winning. Now at a 100% max power she fired two beams from her hands at Amethyst.

Amethyst didn't notice this because she was too busy going towards Steven. But Steven saw. His eyes widened wide and rushed to save.

 **Steven: Amethyst!**

 **Garnet: Steven! No!**

Steven ran towards Amethyst. Amethyst didn't understand what was happening until she turned around and saw two energy beams coming towards her. She had no time to dodge and Steven tried to summon his shield to protect her, but instead he accidently jumped into her and a light formed around them. The beams finally made contact and everyone was wondering what had happend.

The smoke cleared up and a new figure was standing, a fusion. This fusion had three arms one on the right and one left arm with two fore-arms stemming from the elbow. She had a dark mauve complexion, dark bushy eyebrows, and peach freckles on her cheeks and shoulders. Her hair reached to her shoulders and is styled similarly to Amethyst's, and its dark brown color and slight curliness comes from Steven. She was slightly taller than Jasper and had a large, wide build which stems from both Steven and Amethyst body structure. She has plump lips, a small nose, and a round face. Her top and shorts looked like Steven's but had Amethyst's leggings.

Everyone just stood their shocked. Jasper just looked angrier than before. Gien's eyes turned red and opened wide. The Crystal gems all had their jaws down speechelss, but Garnet looked so happy and excited. Then the fusion began to speak

 **Fusion: What a beautiful day!**

 **Gien: What? Who are you supposed to be?**

 **Fusion: Oh yeah. Who am I now? I feel like Amethyst knows this.**

 **Peridot: Um, I think you should focus more on fighting instead of coming up with a name.**

 **Fusion: I think a Rose Quartz and an Amethyst...**

As the fusion was thinking of her name, she summoned Steven's shield and threw up in the air and got out Amethyst whip.

 **Fusion: Make a...**

She jumps up into the air and catches the shield with the whip, now turning it into a yo-yo. She spins back down and lands soflty, ready to fight.

 **Fusion: Smokey Quartz.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. So I did the best I could with Amazonite. Considering that Peridot and Lapis didn' have weapons, I did what I could with her. And now they have a new pet, don't worry I will still bring Pumpkin. Also I really wanted to give Amethyst some better development here than in the show, but still wanted to introduce Smokey Quartz. It's like in Earthlings they basically just said "Amethyst is forever weak and never will be strong." End of story That really bothered me. Special thanks to Lady Shadow92 for the ideas on this chapter. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	38. The End of Jasper

**Chapter 38: The End of Jasper**

* * *

Smoke Quartz was ready to fight Jasper with her new yo-yo weapon.

 **Jasper: Is fusion the only trick you Crystal Gems?**

 **Smokey: I got plenty of tricks. Ever see sink the dink?**

 **Jasper: What?**

Smokey hits Jasper with her yo-yo, knocking her down. Jasper gets back up and spin dashes towards her.

 **Smokey: Whoah oh.**

Smokey spins her weapon around a rock above her and uses it as a rope to dodge Jasper's attack. Jasper ends up dashing into the wall where some of the caged corrupted gems were and Gien on the very top, causing it to collapse. Some of the gem monsters escape and Gien falls to the ground.

 **Gien: AAAAAAHHHH!**

Gien falls, but seems fine. But watches his monsters escape.

 **Gien: No! My monsters! ( turns to Jasper) Jasper what are you doing? Stop fooling around and shatter her already!**

 **Jasper: ( annoyed) What does it look like I'm doing?**

The shoulder cannons open up on Jasper's shoulders and start firing at Smokey. Smokey twirls her yo-yo in a circularmotion, blowing the projectiles back at Jasper. Jasper gets hit by her own projectiles. She gets back up forms two buzz saws from her hands and throws them at Smokey. Smokey knocks them down with her yo-yo and then hits Jasper again. Gien tries to get away from the battle and is met up with Viggo and Bomber.

 **Viggo: My lord. What's going on?**

 **Gien: The others are here and Jasper is having trouble fighting this new fusion.**

The trio watches from the distance as Smokey avoids a rocket punch from Jasper and hits her again.

 **Bomber: I guess Huntress has failed on her part of the mission.**

 **Viggo: My lord this doesn't make sense. The suit is supposed to be designed to withstand anything even a fusion. How is this happening?**

 **Gien: It could be one of two things. Jasper's cracked gem might have made her weak or...**

 **Viggo: Or?**

 **Gien: Or unless my theory is correct about that boy.**

 **Bomber: What are you saying?**

 **Gien: Viggo, remember when we had a shard of his gem when we were making Nevets.**

 **Viggo: Yes, I remember**.

 **Gien: There was a small drop of blood in that vile also. I managed to extract that to a separate vile. When I was examining it, I noticed that it showed that his power is unusually high not just for humans, but even for gems. Apparently when a gem is mixed with the blood of an Earthling's it results in a hybrid with mighty power. Now that he's fused, that fusion is even stronger than it should be.**

Viggo and Bomber looks at him surprise.

 **Bomber: That's ubsurd! No one is stronger than me!**

 **Viggo: My lord, are you saying that he could actually be stronger than a Diamond?**

 **Gien: Yes, but he doesn't realize it yet nor does he know he has that kind of power. He still thinks he's weaker than the others, especially to his fusion leader.**

 **Bomber: If he's actually that powerful that's a better reason to kill him now!**

 **Gien: NO! I still want him alive.**

 **Bomber: Why?**

 **Gien: Because this is exciting as much as it is terrifying. I want to know more on him. I may never get an oppurtunity like this again.**

Bomber remaind silent thinking his leader has really gone crazy. Viggo also remained silent, but respected his master's orders. They continued watching the fight as Jasper still struggles.

 **Smokey: Come on. Is that all you got?**

 **Jasper: That's it! I've had it with you. I will not lose to another fusion!**

Jasper unleased all weapons onto Smokey, energy beams from hands, eyes and mouth along with shoulder and knee cannons. She fired them all at Smokey, but Smokey with fast speed and her yo-yo managed to deflect it all. Some of it hit Jasper while others almost hit Gien and the others.

 **Smokey: That was cool, but I got another move that will blow you away.**

Smokey spins her yo-yo creating wind, Jasper wasn't easily blown and slowly walked up to her.

 **Smokey: It's cool if you don't like it. I already got three huge fans.**

Smokey with her two free hands take out two more yo-yos and spins them. This creates a tornado that sends Jasper flying into the air. Once she was up, Smokey jumped up higher looking down at Jasper. She takes out the yo-yo one more time, but this time it had spikes on it.

 **Smokey: Time to walk the dog!**

Smokey does a walk the dog trick with her spiked yo-yo on Jasper. It forces her to the ground as she continusly gets shredded by the spiked yo-yo. Finally it stops, Jasper was heavily damaged and tries to get up, but wobbles a bit and falls to the ground. Smokey gently lands back down and congratulates herself.

 **Smokey: Great job Smokey. Oh thank you. Thank you Smokey.**

Then she then fuses and Steven and Amethyst are back. But now Amethyst had a new look. She now wore a black tank top that is torn open at the chest to reveal her gemstone. She also had dark mauve shorts with black stars on each leg and had white boots like she used to. Then they look at each other and hug.

 **Amethyst: Dude! I can't believe it!**

 **Steven: I know! We actually fused!**

The others went to congratulate them.

 **Garnet: You have no idea, how proud I am of you two.**

 **Pearl: You two were incredible! I love that weapon of yours. That yo-yo, I loved it.**

 **Bismuth: You showed that uppercrust you meant Bismuth!**

 **Peridot: More like and upperclod, am I right?**

 **Bismuth: Ha! Upperclod, I like that.**

 **Lapis: You did great Steven, you too Amethyst.**

But while they were celebrating, Jasper tried to get up, but then felt imense pain as electricity of the suit shot out and her gem was cracking again. Steven noticed this and knew he had to help her.

 **Steven: Guys, I have to help her.**

 **Pearl: What?**

 **Peridot: Are you crazy?**

 **Lapis: Steven, this is Jasper. The one who's been terrorizing us from the past?**

 **Steven: I know, but so was Peridot and you once remember.**

Peridot and Lapis remember they caused trouble also, they felt that they didn't deserve to be helped or have friends, but they did and are thankful that Steven helped them. They nodded allowing him to help.

 **Amethyst: Steven, be careful.**

 **Garnet: We'll be ready if she tries to do anything funny.**

Steven walked slowly towards Jasper while the others formed their weapons in case she would attack.

 **Steven: Jasper. It's okay, I'm here.**

 **Jasper: Rose...**

 **Steven: I'm not Rose. I'm Steven. I just want to try and heal you.**

Steven licks his hand and got closer to Jasper's face. But instead of letting him heal her, she swipes her hand at his chest.

 **Gems: Steven!**

The gems ran over to check him. Steven steps back and looks at his chest. Thankfully he had his vest on and was unharmed. They were about to attack her, but Steven stops them.

 **Jasper: Ha,ha I see how you do it now Rose. You want gems after they're worthless. You wait till after they lost. Because when your at the bottom, you'll follow anyone to make you feel less as of a failure. Just look at these two.**

Jasper points out to Lapis and Peridot.

 **Jasper: You stripped them of everything. They're purpose, they're status, they're dignity.**

 **Peridot: Hey I still have one of those things.**

 **Jasper: Why take side with Rose Quartz? Especially you Lapis. You and I could have accomplished so much. Why protect this usless shell of a planet?**

 **Lapis: Because you terrorized me, my friends and kept me prisoner. I didn't want to fuse with you because it was a bad experience for the both of us. I know now after trying again. Also living here, I can actually be myself instead of what I'm made for.**

 **Peridot: Yeah, the Earth is not a useless shell. There's so much life living here. That's what I'm doing. I'm living here. I've been learning things about myself all the time, like I can make metal do my bidding.**

 **Lapis: And that I'm really skilled at air hockey.**

 **Peridot: The point is that Earth can set you free.**

The gems smiled of how Peridot and Lapis has grown to love the Earth.

 **Jasper: No...the Earth is a prison. I got out because I'm better than this place. Gien was right. He had the right idea of destroying it.**

Jaspers gem cracked even more and the suit began to spazz out.

 **Steven: It's getting worse.**

 **Jasper: I only came back so I can finish you off.**

Scene shifts to the Gara Droids.

 **Gien: The suit is spazzing out. It's going to explode.**

 **Bomber: Let's get out of here.**

 **Viggo: What about Jasper?**

 **Gien: She's dead already. Retreat! Back to base!**

Gien and Bomber teleported back to base. Viggo was about to as well, but couldn't help but listen to Jasper's last words.

Scene shifts back to Jasper.

 **Steven: Don't move. Please let me help you.**

 **Jasper: You can't manipulate me Rose Quartz!**

 **Steven: I'm not manipulating. I'm trying to help.**

 **Jasper: Help? HELP!? I've been fighting from the second I broke free from the Earth's crust because of what you did to my colony! Because of what you did to my planet! Because of what you did to my Diamond!**

 **Steven: Y-Yellow Diamond?**

 **Jasper: What the? My Diamond! Your Diamond! PINK DIAMOND! UUUUUUUOOOOORRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!**

 **Steven: Take cover!**

The suit spazzed out uncontrollably now and the others gathered around Steven and formed a bubble around them. Jasper fell to the ground and explodes. The smoke clears up, Steven puts away the bubble and see's all that was left was broken parts of the suit and Jasper's shatterd remains.

 **Steven: ( sighs) Jasper...It didn't have to end this way.**

He walks up and picks up her remains. Amethyst places a hand on his shoulder.

 **Amethyst: You did everything you could Steven.**

 **Steven: No I feel like I failed.**

 **Garnet: No you didn't Steven. You tried to convince Jasper, but she refused to due to her hatred and loyalty to her cause. In the result it got her killed.**

 **Bismuth: She didn't want your help, that was her fault not yours.**

 **Pearl: That's right. Remember how I once said not all gems are good? Just like Gien and Huntress, she didn't believe in what we do, just their cause.**

 **Peridot: I'm glad some of us aren't like that anymore.**

 **Lapis: Yeah me too.**

Steven: But you guys heard her at the end right? She knew Pink Diamond as well.

 **Garnet: It seem she did.**

 **Steven: She tried to kill us because of what mom did.**

 **Garnet: It had to be done Steven.**

 **Steven: I know.**

Charlie walked up to the scene and nudged with Lapis, she pet him in response.

 **Bismuth: Um, who's this?**

 **Peridot: Oh everyone meet Charlie. Lapis and I met him in the forest. He helped us and so we're taking him home.**

 **Lapis: I'm anxious to take him to the barn, but we still have to deal with these corrupted gems.**

 **Garnet: Steven, why don't you take Peridot, Lapis and Charlie home? We'll meet you back at home.**

 **Steven: Sure.**

But before Steven left, he kneeled to the ground and dug a small hole. He placed Jasper's remains and buried them.

 **Steven: Goodbye Jasper. Sorry you my mom gave you so much trouble.**

Steven got up and was heading back until he heard Amethyst call him.

 **Amethyst: Steven.**

Steven turned to her. She gave him a thumbs up and smiled at him.

 **Amethyst: Thanks for everything.**

Steven gave her thumbs up also, he smiled and nodded to her. As he walked back towards Peridot and Lapis, Pearl looked back and tried to call out for him wanting to tell him something. But she couldn't and forcefully placed her hand over her mouth. Unable to say what she had in mind, she went back with the others and helped them poof the corrupted gems.

 **Pearl: Oh Steven. If only I could tell you.**

But during this whole scene, Viggo was watching.

 **Viggo: Very interesting.**

Viggo teleports back to base. At the base, Gien was almost done repairing Huntress, replacing her arm and fixing her face. Medical droids were treating Bomber and Acha and Kocha finally managed to escape they're imprisonment. Viggo enters.

 **Gien: What took you so long Viggo?**

 **Viggo: My apologies my lord, but I couldn't help listening to Jasper's rant about your former Diamond.**

 **Gien: She's really dead isn't she?**

 **Viggo: Unfortunatly.**

 **Bomber: Hmph. I say good ridance. Now she knows how I feel.**

 **Kocha: That you'll live your life as a failure because you can't beat a fusion?**

 **Bomber: Nobody asked you doll face.**

 **Kocha: Whatever. ( whispers to Acha) Egotistical loser.**

 **Bomber: I heard that.**

Gien has just finished repairing Huntress and looks good as new.

 **Gien: There, your all done Huntress.**

Huntress kneels down to Gien and looks in shame.

 **Huntress: Forgive me my lord. But I failed you.**

 **Gien: You're not to blame. I blame Jasper for losing to a defect and failing her part. I don't even know why I recrutied her, when it should have been you. You will help me exterminate these gems will you?**

Gien reaches a hand for her. She looks at it and takes it as he helps her up.

 **Huntress: Of course. Anything for you darling.**

 **Bomber: Oh please the only reason he's soft with you is because your his and I quote " pearl."**

Huntress looks at Bomber and points her robotic arm at him. One of her fingers shoot out and pins his hand into a wall.

 **Bomber: ARGH! I just got that fixed Huntress!**

Huntress walks up to Bomber and places her hands on him and gets close to his face. She puts her robotic arm on his left cheek.

 **Huntress: Listen to me Bomber, that useless pearl is gone now. And I have three rules for you. 1) Don't you ever call me a pearl again. 2) Don't you ever call me a pearl again. 3) Follow rules 1 and 2, because if you don't you know what happens.**

She scratches his cheek leaving some black blood on it. She had a bit on her finger and licks it off.

 **Acha: Oh geez that is nasty.**

Huntress gets off of Bomber and walks back to Gien.

 **Gien: ( silent chuckles) I love the way you act.**

 **Viggo: My lord, I wanted to talk to you about something.**

 **Gien: Yes Viggo.**

 **Viggo: When I was listening to Jasper's last words she ranted about how Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond, but Steven appears to be surprised that Jasper served her.**

 **Gien: Yes, I remember when Nevets betrayed us I mentioned the same thing and he was unaware of his mother shattering her. He doesn't have her memories, just her gem.**

 **Viggo: So he didn't know about what Rose Quartz did until recently?**

 **Gien: Yes.**

 **Viggo: That makes no sense. If he's her son and those other gems served her in the war, than how come he didn't know this from the beginning? Not to mention, how did she do it?**

 **Gien: What?**

 **Viggo: How did Rose Quartz shatter a Diamond?**

 **Gien: What do you mean how? With a sword.**

 **Viggo: A simple sword cannot shatter a gem, the physical form yes, but not the gem itself. Our weaponery only poofs gems and we crush it by hand. The only weapons able to shatter gems are back on Homeworld and only Diamonds can get a hold of that. Also where was her guards supposedly protecting her?Where was her pearl shouting ( poor immitation of a pearl) " Watch out my diamond!"**

 **Huntress: Okay I'm making this an exception, but us pearls do not sound like that.**

 **Viggo: My lord, were you there when she was shattered?**

 **Gien: No, Acha and Kocha told me.**

 **Acha: Well actually Huntress informed us and we told you.**

 **Viggo: Huntress you witness the scene didn't you?**

 **Huntress: I did, but here's the thing. That day I was making my way towards her to check on her, next thing I know everything went black and then I woke up and saw her death.**

 **Viggo: Hold on. You said you don't remember what happened when you got to her palaquine?**

 **Huntress: No I don't.**

 **Gien: What does this mean Viggo?**

 **Viggo: It means that I think this was planned by someon in Homeworld. Huntress's lack of memory and single gem trying to get to a Diamond is nearly impossible.**

 **Gien: You said nearly.**

 **Bomber: You're overthinking this Viggo.**

 **Viggo: No I'm not. Something is not right about this and I'm going to find out. Acha!**

 **Acha: Yes Master Viggo.**

 **Viggo: Prepare the space bridge to Homeworld.**

 **Acha: Yes sir.**

 **Gien: Where are you going Viggo?**

 **Viggo: I'm going to dig deep into this crime scene and get some answers. I'll return soon my lord.**

 **Gien: Viggo!**

 **Viggo: You deserve answers and the truth. I'm going to get that for you.**

The Space bridge activates and Viggo enters inside the portal and disappears.

 **Bomber: Fine, let him go play detective, I'd love to see him find a clue.**

 **Huntress: Do you think he's overthing this darling?**

 **Gien: I don't think so Huntress. He might be onto something.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Sorry if your dissapointed that I killed off Jasper, but I really don't know what else to do with her and also I completed Amethyst's arc. Now we'll finally get to the Pink Diamond revelation ( Even though you probably already know what's going to happen). Special thanks to Lady Shadow92 for ideas on this. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	39. Detective Viggo

**Chapter 39: Detective Viggo**

* * *

Viggo returns to Homeworld. He made his way to Diamond's throne room where Yellow and Blue Diamond was.

 **Yellow Diamond: Viggo Stryker. What are you doing back here?**

 **Viggo: Greetings my Diamonds. I have come to inform you that the Jasper you sent has sadly been killed.**

 **Blue Diamond: ( tearing up) You don't mean Pink's Jasper? The only one that turned out good in the Beta Kindergarden on Earth?**

 **Yellow Diamond: Is that all you came for? Is Gien too scared to inform us himself?**

 **Viggo: No, no my Diamonds. I also came because I want to look through the Homeworld's Record room.**

 **Yellow Diamond: And why is that?**

 **Viggo: I um...If we want to take down these surviving Crystal Gems maybe there is something in there that has their weaknesses.**

Viggo didn't want to tell the Diamonds his true reasons as Gara Droids talk to each other first before getting the Diamonds involved.

 **Yellow Diamond: Hmmmm. I'm not sure what you can find, but I will allow it. But I will have to send someone with you. Pearl!**

 **Yellow Pearl: Yes my Diamond.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Bring Ruby 4ND here and have her accompany Viggo.**

 **Yellow Pearl: Yes my Diamond.**

Yellow Pearl went to go get the Ruby to accompany Viggo leaving them alone for a bit.

 **Viggo: My Diamond, you don't trust me?**

 **Yellow Diamond: I get the strangest feeling your up to something and to make sure you don't do anything funny, I'm sending someone to watch you. It's either that or don't look at all.**

 **Viggo: ( sighs) Very well my Diamond.**

Yellow Pearl returns with the Ruby guard, it was actually Ruby Eyeball.

 **Eyeball: ( saluting) This is Ruby-1F4 Cut-4ND reporting. How can I serve you my Diamond?**

 **Yellow Diamond: Accompany Viggo to the Record room and make sure he behaves himself.**

 **Eyeball: Yes my Diamond.**

 **Viggo: ( sighs) Fine. Let's go Ruby.**

Eyeball accompanied Viggo to the Record room and went through numerous hallways.

 **Eyeball: So you're doing this to find out more info on those rebels?**

 **Viggo: Yes I am.**

 **Eyeball: And it's true that Jasper has fallen victim to her?**

 **Viggo: I witnessed it myself. You respected her no?**

 **Eyeball: I did. How could they? First my Diamond and now Jasper.**

 **Viggo: Ruby, is it true that you participated in the war 5,000 years ago.**

 **Eyeball: Yes.**

 **Viggo: Where were you when...it happened.**

 **Eyeball: I was there.**

Viggo stops on his tracks and looks at her.

 **Viggo: Is that so?**

 **Eyeball: Yes. I saw with my own eye.**

 **Viggo: How did she do it?**

 **Eyeball: I saw Rose Quartz plunge her sword into Pink Diamond. After that I yelled for help. She ran off and I hurried to the scene and found Pink's shards on the ground.**

 **Viggo: Hmmmm. You're sure it was a sword?**

 **Eyeball: I may only have one eye, but I know what I saw.**

 **Viggo: I see.**

Viggo was now even more suscpicous with this. Soon they made it to the Record room where all gems who were made had their private profiles stored in with their history and information.

 **Eyeball: So what do you want from here?**

 **Viggo: I need to look for information on Rose Quartz gems.**

Viggo went through holograhpic files of Quartz gems.

 **Viggo: Let's see here... Amethysts, Cat's eyes, Citrines, Jaspers...ah ha! Rose Quartz.**

Viggo opens up the files and reads it out loud as Eyeball watches.

 **Viggo: Let's see here funtion: Soldiers and healers. Status: Discontinued. Rose Quartz were made for combat and also for healing cracked gems. Made to be strong and loya,l they were the most well recieved gems to have for a colony. That was until on of them rebelled against Pink Diamond and declared war. After the death of Pink Diamond and whiping all the rebels on the Earth, all Rose Quartz gems were now forbiddon to be made and were all bubbled, never to be talked about again. ( stops reading) Okay I get that, but where's the profile for " The" Rose Quartz that rebelled.**

Viggo looks further in the files to find the right Rose Quartz. He first took out the picture of the Rose they knew and then he looked through the collection of other Rose Quartz gems that were made. Many of them had different gem placements like the hands, arms, legs or back, but not one on the belly. He looked through it again to make sure he didn't miss something, but nothing.

 **Viggo: ( shows Eyeball the picture) Ruby, are you sure that this is the one that you hate?**

 **Eyeball: Of course I'm sure.**

 **Viggo: Then how come I don't see her profile anywhere in the database?**

 **Eyeball: Well...maybe they deleted it because she's a traitor.**

 **Viggo: That or...she never existed to begin with.**

 **Eyeball: That's ridiculous, of course she existed. Obviously the Diamonds or someone else deleted her profile because she was never to be mentioned ever again. If we're done here then lets go.**

 **Viggo: Wait, just one more thing.**

 **Eyeball: What now?**

 **Viggo: Take me to the room where Pink Diamond's shards are being held.**

Eyeball looks at him shocked.

 **Eyeball: No, no! That room by the order of Blue Diamond is strictly off limits. We can get into serious trouble for entering.**

 **Viggo: Don't worry my friend, I am the second in command of the Gara Droids and if we get caught I will take responsibility. You will not get in trouble.**

 **Eyeball: ( sigh) Don't say I didn't warn you.**

And so they made there way to one of Blue Diamond's rooms. First they came across a room full of bubbled Rose Quartz gems. Finally at the end, there was one more room that was a memorial shrine to Pink Diamond. At the center was a pedastal with Pink Diamond's shards floating in a bubble.

 **Viggo: Pink Diamond's shards.**

 **Eyeball: I haven't seen those for over 5,000 years. So what do you want from here?**

Viggo walks up to the pedastal and takes the bubble.

 **Eyeball: Hey don't touch that! You'll pop it.**

 **Viggo: Oh I know.**

Viggo pops the bubble and the shards fall onto his hands.

 **Eyeball: Stop it! What are you doing? Blue Diamond is going to punish us when she finds out you have Pink Diamond's shards!**

 **Viggo: ( puts the shards in a vile) I just want to check something with it. But I do need an example.**

 **Eyeball: An example for what? You do know I am going to report this.**

Viggo was thinking for a moment until his eyes open having an idea.

 **Viggo: You know Ruby, I'm glad you came with me. But you won't be reporting nothing to the Diamonds.**

 **Eyeball: What are you...**

Eyeball is cut off when Viggo opens his free hand to her.

 **Viggo: You're the example I need.**

 **Eyeball: No, no! You're insane! You can't do this, we're on the same side.**

 **Viggo: Yes, yes we may live on the same planet, but you see the difference between you and I is that we Gara Droids work discretely.**

Eyeball gets back and tries to run away. But Viggo unleashes his lightning from his hands and fires at Eyeball, poofing her. Viggo walks up to her gem and picks it up.

 **Viggo: Not to mention, this is a secret to everyone.**

Viggo crushes Eyeballs gem, shattering it. He takes out another vile and places a few shards in it.

 **Viggo: I just need a few of these. The rest of you...**

He creates a bubble around it and places it on the pedastal.

 **Viggo: There, Blue Diamond won't even notice. And you were so worried Ruby, I told you, you won't get in trouble. Hahahahahaha!**

Viggo was making his way towards Gien's lab. But to get there he had to pass by the Diamond's throne room. He was passing by until he is called in by them.

 **Yellow Diamond: Viggo Stryker. Come here.**

Viggo takes a deep breath and walks into the throne room.

 **Blue Diamond: Viggo Stryker. Where are you going?**

 **Viggo: My Diamonds. I could not find anything special on the rebels so I am heading back Earth. But don't worry we are planning another attack soon.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Where is the Ruby I assigned to you.**

Viggo shows them Eyeball's shards.

 **Viggo: I shattered her.**

 **Blue Diamond: You did what?**

 **Viggo: She betrayed us and tried to kill me.**

Y **ellow Diamond: Really, than I guess we should look through the security camera's then to make sure, unless you're hiding something.**

 **Viggo: My Diamond I would never lie to you.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Pearl, play the security tapes.**

 **Yellow Pearl: Yes my Diamond.**

Yellow Pearl activates the camera footage of them. But it wasn't what happened a little while ago. Instead what played was a different scenerio of the scene in Pink's shrine.

 **Viggo: Ruby what are you doing?**

 **Eyeball: I've had it with you and the Diamonds. I should have joined Rose Quartz and her team long ago. I'm taking Pink's shards with me.**

 **Viggo: I will not let you.**

 **Eyeball: Try and stop me.**

Eyeball summons her dagger and charges at Viggo. He electricutes her and is poofed. He crushes her gems and picks them up to be disposed. The video ends and Yellow and Blue look at each other.

 **Blue Diamond: I don't believe it. We still have some traitor's walking among us and it had to be one of Pink's!**

Blue Diamond tears up and her aura spreads around the room making Yellow Diamond along with Yellow and Blue Pearls tear up, except Viggo who is ammune to it. Yellow gets up and places her hands on Blue's shoulders trying to comfort her.

 **Viggo: My dearest apologies Blue Diamond.**

 **Yellow Diamond: We will do a backround check on all gems who served Pink. You may go Viggo.**

 **Viggo: Thank you my Diamond**.

Viggo walks out of the throne room and looks at the security camera.

 **Viggo: ( silent chuckles) Fools.**

Viggo walks as it shows a chip attatched to the camera's to alter scenes to cover the Gara Droid's tracks.

Viggo was now in the lab and looks at both shards back to back with a mircroscope. But then he realized something. Pink Diamond's shards looked different than Eyeball's shards. He looked again and again until it finally occured to him.

 **Viggo: IT'S FAKE!**

Viggo stands up and breathes.

 **Viggo: I knew it. I knew something was up. She couldn't have been killed by normal weapons. But I still don't have lead or suspect. ( groans) I need a drink.**

But then he realizes there are no drinks on Homeworld.

 **Viggo: ( groans) Of course I forgot this is Homeworld. But wait til my lord hears about this.**

Viggo gets up and activates the space bridge to head back to Earth. He enters throught the portal and is met by Gien and the others.

 **Gien: Ahh Viggo welcome back. Tell me, have you discovered something?**

 **Viggo: As of matter of fact yes. One is that I can't find Rose Quartz's files anywhere in the database.**

 **Gien: Really?**

 **Viggo: Yes, some say that they probably deleted her file, but I think otherwise.**

 **Bomber: ( sarcastic) Impressive, you managed to not find a profile of a dead gem.**

 **Viggo: But that's not all I found, loot at this.**

He takes out the shards of Pink Diamond and shows them to Gien, which disturbed him a little.

 **Huntress: Why have you brought these here Viggo?**

 **Viggo: These shards are fake.**

 **Gien: What?**

 **Bomber: Your point is?**

 **Viggo: These are supposedly Pink Diamond's shards. But after close examination and looking back at these ruby shards, I found out that these are fake.**

 **Gien: Are you saying that, that, that she's alive!?**

 **Viggo: Maybe, but the problem now is that I don't have a suspect. All witnesses say that they say Rose Quartz shatter Pink Diamond. But Rose is gone and all there's left is Steven. But the boy doesn't have her memories.**

Viggo goes to a cabinet and takes out some wine and pours it into a glass. He takes a sip and then breathes.

 **Viggo: Ah that's better. Anyway where do I go from here? Hmmm, maybe the memories are somewhere in him. If we capture him and experiment on his gem or brain we could fine something. Or if we poof him then maybe Rose herself might return and we can interogate her.**

 **Gien: All these years I thought she was dead.**

Gien takes out a holographic picture of Pink Diamond and standing by her was her pearl.

 **Gien: I hope your out there somewhere. I have to show you how much I've progressed since your absense.**

Viggo was still thinking until he saw Gien's photo and noticed something.

 **Viggo: My lord let me see that.**

Gien hands him the picture and noticed Pink's pearl. She looked familiar.

 **Viggo: Computer, show me images of the pearl.**

The ships super computer shows pictures of Pearl on the monitor.

 **Viggo: My lord look at this. That pearl bears an uncanny resemblence to the pearl that served Pink Diamond.**

Gien looked at both pictures back to back and realized it a well.

 **Gien: It is her. That's Pink Diamond's pearl! How did I not realize this until now? Why did she turn against her Diamond?**

 **Viggo: I don't know, but wait... My lord remember when she fought against Genbu. When he took Rose Quartz form he made mention of a secret.**

 **Gien: Yes I remember now. But he was killed before we could find out.**

 **Viggo: Also before I came back after Jasper's death I saw her from the distance she was trying to say something to the boy, but she kept herserlf quiet. She's hiding something.**

 **Gien: Pink Diamond might be alive.**

 **Viggo: You're sure about that?**

 **Gien: I'm positive. Those Crystal Gems are too soft to shatter their own kind. We must get that pearl. She's the key to finding my Diamond.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I'm trying to think of some use for the Homeworld gems to have a role in this so Eyeball was actually a last minute idea for this chapter. If you have any suggestions for other gems let me know. I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	40. The Real Truth

**Chapter 40: The Real Truth**

* * *

At the house Pearl hanging out with Steven.

 **Pearl: So Steven, what's this Legend of Zelda you wanted to show me?**

 **Steven: Okay so there's this guy and he's green...**

 **Pearl: Mm-hmmm.**

 **Steven: And you can name him whatever you want, but I name him Steven just because that's my name, but he's usually called Link.**

 **Pearl: Link?**

 **Steven: Yeah and then there's this kingdom called Hyrule and there's magic and stuff.**

 **Pearl: Oh.**

 **Steven: And um, you basically have to save this princess named Zelda who's been taken by Ganondorf or other villain depending on which game it is. This one is Ocarina of Time so this one has Ganondorf.**

 **Pearl: Okay.**

 **Steven: And then you go on a quest and get bombs and stuff and then you win the game when you rescue her.**

 **Pearl: Oh a quest! Alright I'm listening.**

 **Steven: It's like a mission, but you know with midievel swords.**

 **Pearl: ( gasps) Swords, I know something about that.**

 **Steven: You might be good at it, you want to try it?**

 **Pearl: Sure.**

But before they could play, Garnet enters and calls them.

 **Garnet: Steven, Pearl. We have a mission.**

 **Steven: Aw man. We can still play after right Pearl?**

 **Pearl: Of course Steven, this does sound like something I would like.**

Steven and Pearl went downstairs and met up with Garnet, Amethyst and Bismuth. Peridot and Lapis were at the barn today, still getting things settled with Charlie.

 **Steven: So what's the mission Garnet.**

 **Garnet: There's a corrupted gem rampaging through the swamps and we have to stop it.**

 **Pearl: Okay, let's go.**

 **Amethyst: Yeah let's make this quick because I got plans to watch the lost episode of Little Butler with Greg.**

 **Bismuth: Don't worry Amethyst. We'll get straight down to Bismuth and bubble that gem**.

So the five of them got onto the warp pad and warped to the scene. A while later, they accomplished their objective and bubbled the gem away.

 **Garnet: Good job everyone, let's head home.**

 **Amethyst: That took us like an hour.**

 **Pearl: Amethyst your overexaggerating, it only took us 40 minutes to find the gem and bubble her. I know this because I timed the whole thing.**

 **Amethyst: ( cough) Nerd.**

 **Pearl: What?**

 **Amethyst: Nothing.**

 **Bismuth: She said your a nerd.**

 **Pearl: Amethyst!**

 **Amethyst: Bismuth!**

 **Bismuth: What? Oh! Oh I get it now, you were trying to say nerd, by making it sound like you were coughing and...I mean she didn't say nerd. She coughed.**

Bismuth winks at Amethyst and the latter face palms herself and groans.

And so they were on their way to the warp pad, Garnet was leading the way until she stopped on her tracks.

 **Steven: What is it Garnet?**

 **Garnet: Something is not right here.**

Garnet picks up a rock and throws it in front of the path they were walking on. It went through an invisible barrier which triggers a trap and net shoots from the side where the victim was supposed to be, but because no one was on that spot, it missed.

 **Garnet: It's a trap.**

 **Huntress: ( groans) You weren't supposed to do that fuison.**

They heard Huntress's voice, but didn't see her. Huntress appeared in front of them after turning off her cloaking device.

 **Huntress: That was supposed to be a surprise.**

 **Garnet: Huntress!**

The Crystal Gems formed their weapons.

 **Huntress: Relax. I don't want your boy, just your pearl.**

The team was confused, but Pearl had a more fearful look.

 **Amethyst: Whoa, what do you want with Pearl?**

 **Huntress: She has information we need.**

 **Garnet: What is she talking about Pearl?**

 **Pearl: I-I don't know.**

 **Huntress: You'll know when we get back to base.**

 **Steven: ( with his shield) You'll have to get through us first.**

 **Bismuth: That's right.**

 **Huntress: ( sighs) Fine.**

Huntress goes at them full speed. The gems try fighting back, but she was too fast for them and plowed through them all and soon got to Pearl. Pearl tried fighting back at her, but is pushed back by Huntress and fires a tranqualizer finger from her metallic arm. Pearl is shot and paralyzed from the finger.

 **Pearl: I...I can't move.**

 **Huntress: Hmph, too easy. Now let's get back to darling.**

 **Steven: No, Pearl!**

Huntress picks up Pearl. Steven saw this and tried to attack her from behind with his sword. But he was too late and Huntress teleports out of the scene with Pearl.

 **Steven: Pearl!**

The others meet up with him.

 **Amethyst: Dude, what just happened?**

 **Bismuth: We got beat that's what and that scrap heap uppercrust took Pearl.**

 **Steven: What does Huntress want from Pearl Garnet?**

 **Garnet: I wish I knew. But we won't let them have her.**

Meanwhile at the Gien's ship, Huntress enter's the lab with Gien and the other Gara Droids present. The first thing she did was placing a restraint collar on Pearl's neck and throwing her to the ground. The paralysis wore off and Pearl got up and saw Gien in front of her.

 **Gien: It's been a while since we properly last met Pearl.**

 **Pearl: What are you talking about? I hardly know you.**

 **Bomber: Drop the act honey, we know what you really are.**

 **Viggo: You were Pink Diamond's servent.**

Pearl's eyes opened wide and covers her mouth, feeling that something she was to keep secret was about to be found out. Viggo kneels down to her showing her the fake Pink Diamond shards.

 **Viggo: Evidence shows that these shards are fake and you are the same Pearl that served both Pink and Rose. Now tell our master what really happened.**

 **Pearl: I...( covers her mouth)**

 **Gien: What are you doing? Talk.**

Pearl tried to speak again, but she forcfully covers her mouth. Huntress gets impatient and hits her from the back of her head.

 **Huntress: How dare you disrespect him? When he asks you a question you answer. Where is Pink?!**

Pearl's hands kept covering her mouth, refusing to speak.

 **Gien: Oh I see. It's your hands. Allow us to hold them down.**

Huntress and Bomber grab each of Pearl's arms, holding them down.

 **Gien: There, now answer my question. Where is Pink Diamond?**

 **Pearl: I...**

Even though Pearl's arms were being held, she still couldn't speak for her lips now refused to move and kept shut. Gien was starting to get mad, he rushed up to her, grabbing her by her neck and lifting her up to his face.

 **Gien: This is your last chance Pearl! Tell me where she is or else I will have to result in more drastic measures!**

 **Pearl: I...I can't tell you.**

Gien lowers her down a little and looks at her for a moment.

 **Viggo: I don't think she's going to talk that easy my lord.**

 **Gien: I think so too. Viggo prepare the interogation.**

 **Viggo: Yes my lord.**

 **Gien: We have other ways of making you talk. Hehehehehe.**

Pearl looks to see Viggo and some soldiers getting out tools for her interogation. Some of it looked electrifying as a scared expression forms on her face.

Back outside the base, Steven and the others were outside ready to break in and save Pearl.

 **Amethyst: Okay so how are we going to do this?**

 **Bismuth: We just go in, scrap them all and get the hell out of there with Pearl, right?**

 **Garnet: Wrong, we have to get to her without being caught.**

 **Steven: What do suppose we do Garnet?**

 **Garnet: There's always two soldiers guarding the entrence. We'll sneak up on them, take them down and use their hands to unlock the hand scanner on the door. Then we'll make our way to the lab and where Pearl is being held.**

 **Steven: Just hang on Pearl. We're coming for you.**

But little did they know they were being eves dropped by Acha and Kocha who were listening from a cliff.

 **Kocha: They're not going to interfere with our lord's plan.**

 **Acha: Let's report back to him lassie.**

Acha and Kocha teleport back into base. Meanwhile Gien and Viggo continued interogating Pearl who was strapped to a chair and had was being tormented with electrical shocks with wires attached to her body and gem. Bomber and Huntress just watched for their amusement. They just did ten seconds of electricution on her and turned off the machine.

 **Gien: Will you tell me now my dear?**

 **Pearl: I...I can't tell you.**

 **Viggo: Can't tell or won't tell?**

 **Pearl: I can't tell you.**

 **Gien: ( immitating buzz sound) EEEEHHH! Wrong answer. Turn up the voltage Viggo.**

 **Viggo: As you wish.**

Viggo does so and increases the voltage. They turn it on again and Pearl is electricuted again. She screams in pain as they watch. After ten seconds of electricution, Gien turns it off again. Pearl was breathing heavily and was in pain.

 **Gien: Will you tell me now?**

 **Pearl: ( panting) I can't...**

 **Gien: ( groans) You're not making this easy for me. Tormenting you was fun at first, but now I'm anxious to know your secret. Viggo let's just use the mind reader on her.**

 **Viggo: Yes my lord.**

 **Pearl: You have a device to read minds and you didn't use it from the start?**

 **Gien: Yes, but it would have taken the fun out of the interogation. But since you ruined it now I have no choice but to use it.**

Viggo removes the electric wires attached to Pearl and puts a couple of new ones on her head. The wires were attached to the computer. But when they turned it on they couldn't see anything. All there was on the screen was a Pink aura on it.

 **Gien: What's happening, is it broken?**

 **Viggo: No my lord it's working fine. But there's some kind of power that's blocking her mind and preventing us to see. Whatever this is, it could be the reason why she won't tell us.**

 **Gien: So how else are we supposed to do this?**

At that moment, Acha and Kocha returns.

 **Acha: My lord! We have something to report.**

 **Gien: Acha what could be so important that you have to interupt my interogation?**

 **Kocha: But, but it's other Crystal Gems. They're outside and are about to break into base.**

 **Gien: Really? Let me see.**

Gien turns on the monitors and shows them taking down the guards and using their hands to get into the ship.

 **Gien: So they've arrived to rescue you. Bomber.**

 **Bomber: Yes my lord.**

 **Gien: Get down there with some soldiers and give them our... Gara Droid greeting and make them comfortable if you know what I mean.**

 **Bomber: Now you're talking my language.**

 **Huntress: Shall I accompany him my lord?**

 **Gien: No, stay here. I might need you.**

 **Bomber: I'll be on my way.**

 **Gien: Bomber one more thing.**

 **Bomber: Yes?**

 **Gien: Kill or improson them, but bring Steven to me alive.**

 **Pearl: No leave him out of this.**

 **Gien: Oh, but I'm sure he'd love to see you like this.**

 **Bomber: Very well my lord.**

Bomber goes down to the main lobby leaving the others behind.

 **Pearl: You can't do this. You can do whatever you want with me but leave the others out of it. They have nothing to do with this.**

 **Viggo: Most of them no. But I'm sure the boy does. He has his mother's gem.**

 **Pearl: Why are you targeting him? He isn't Rose.**

 **Gien: No he isn't, but is something much worse.**

 **Pearl: What are you saying?**

 **Gien: That's none of your concern, but tell me. You respected Pink and then you turned against her and served Rose. When that boy was born she died in the process. So wouldn't you rather help me and maybe bring her back?**

 **Pearl: That will never happen?**

 **Gien: Why not? He took the one person you loved away.**

 **Pearl: No he didn't. This was not his doing. I thought I was nothing without her, but I was wrong. He's been helping me realize that and so have the others. He's been helping me realize how strong I am and that I can't always rely on one person to help me on everything. That boy is the most nobel and kindest person I ever knew. If I took his life just to bring back Rose than what kind of person would that make me?**

 **Gien: He means that much to you does he? Well then, maybe I should contact Bomber to just kill him then.**

Pearl's eyes opened wide.

 **Pearl: No don't.**

Gien walks over to the computer and was about to contact Bomber to give him new orders.

 **Pearl: No! Please, PLEASE!**

 **Gien: Unless you want to cooperate with us, I'm giving Bomber new orders.**

 **Pearl: No Stop! Please! I'll show you everything!**

Gien stops what he's doing and turns to her.

 **Gien: What did you say?**

 **Pearl: I can't tell you, but I can show you.**

Gien tilted his head to the side and was interested of what she was saying.

 **Gien: Go on.**

Meanwhile the others have made it inside. At first they managed to avoid being caught in the hallways until they came across the lobby with six entrences. Now they were stuck.

 **Amethyst: Um, where do we go from here?**

 **Bismuth: Um we go that way. No wait, that way. I don't know, does anybody have a coin?**

 **Amethyst: A coin only has two sides Bismuth. How would it decide which way to go out of the six paths?**

 **Bismuth: Oh right. Does anybody have a dice then?**

 **Garnet: I don't remember the layout of the ship. I knew we should have asked Peridot's help on this.**

 **Steven: They're not even labled. How do they know where to go?**

Then they heard a familiar voice

 **Bomber: It's not that complex you know.**

From one of the entrences came Bomber the Great along with an army of Gara Soldiers and Aerodroids. Steven and the gems got out their weapons ready to fight.

 **Bomber: So nice to see you all here. But you know it's rude to come in someone's house without being invited to come in.**

 **Garnet: Where is Pearl?**

 **Bomber: Oooh. Wanting to get to the point eh? I'm sorry, but you cannot see her at the moment. But don't worry, I'm here to make sure you are comfortable.**

 **Amethyst: Uh bringing a whole bunch of your soldiers and trying to kill us is not my idea of comfort Bomber the Lame.**

 **Bomber: Silence! I've had it with you calling me that! ( draws out sabre) Attack!**

The army charges at the Crystal Gems. While Bismuth and Amethyst fought against the grunts, Steven and Garnet tried fighting Bomber. Even though it was two against one, Bomber was still able to put up a fight and pushed away the two.

 **Steven: ( forming his bubble) Garnet, throw me at him.**

 **Garnet: You got it.**

Garnet picks up Steven in the bubble and throws him towards Bomber. As he was being flown he formed spikes around his bubble making it a spike ball.

 **Bomber: That won't work on me. Missile Mode!**

Bomber transforms into his missile form and launches himself at Steven. The blast causes Steven to be pushed back and breaking through the walls.

 **Garnet: Steven!**

Garnet tried to get to him, but her path is cut off and slashed by Bomber, causing her to fall back. He tried to strike her again, but she gets out of the way and punches him across the face.

 **Bomber: I will not allow you to get to him. You must defeat me to progress.**

 **Garnet: You want to play that way? Fine, we'll play by your rules Bomber.**

As the two engaged combat, the scene shifts back to Steven who just turned off his bubble, rubbing his head.

 **Steven: Ow, my head.**

He looks up and see's he went through numerous walls.

 **Steven: Oh geez, how far am I from the others?**

Steven was about to go back, until he heard some familiar voices. Pearl and Gien's voice. He followed to where they were at until finally he found the entrence to the lab. He saw Pearl strapped onto a chair, looking badly hurt and the other Gara Droids watching her.

 **Gien: You said you can show me through your gem?**

 **Pearl: I can show you if you call off the attack.**

 **Gien: Show me your secret first and then I will.**

Steven just watched in confusion. What secret is he talking about? Is this why they want her? What did Pearl know that no one else knew , he thought to himself?

 **Pearl: ( sighs) Just stand stand where you are so I can pull this off.**

Pearl closes her eyes as her gem began to glow. A beam of light was forming around Gien. Steven wasn't sure what the secret was, but what if it was important and if they knew than it would be the end of the Earth.

 **Steven: NO!**

 **Gien: What?**

He couldn't just stand and so he charged at Gien and the two began to struggle.

 **Gien: What are you doing here boy? Your going to ruin everything.**

Pearl opened up her eyes and saw Steven as the light from her gem began to engulf the both of them.

 **Pearl: Steven!**

 **Steven: Don't do it Pearl! I'm here to get you out.**

 **Pearl: Steven wait!**

But the process was done and the light completely engulfed them and are sucked into her gem. Pearl's eyes become completely white and is now unconciouss.

 **Acha: Where did they go?**

 **Huntress: Darling no!**

Huntress went up to Pearl and was shaking her trying to wake her up.

 **Huntress: What did you do to my darling you defect? You tricked us, you planned this all along!**

Huntress raised up her metallic arm.

 **Viggo: Huntress wait.**

 **Huntress: Bring him back or I'll...**

 **Viggo: Huntress stop!**

Viggo grabs her arm and pulls her back and then grabs both her shoulders.

 **Huntress: Let go of me Viggo!**

 **Viggo: Huntress listen to me. Our lord is fine. He's inside her gem.**

 **Huntress: What?**

 **Viggo: Look, she's unconciouss. Him and the boy are in her gem looking through her memories.**

 **Acha: But how do we get him out?**

 **Viggo: She will let them out once they find out whatever the truth is.**

 **Huntress: How do you know she will?**

 **Viggo: Because her boy is in there as well.**

Meanwhile inside Pearl's Gem. Steven and Gien were now in some kind of white void.

 **Steven: Wh-Where are we?**

 **Gien: I don't see it. Where's the secret?**

 **Steven: Okay what is this all about Gien? What secret are you looking for?**

 **Gien: Pink Diamond's whereabouts. I know she's alive.**

 **Steven: Wait, what?**

 **Gien: I know she's not dead. Her shattered remains are fake. Your mother never shattered her.**

 **Steven: She didn't?**

But before they can continue talking they hear Pearl humming. They look and see who appears to be Pearl organizing her collection of spears.

 **Steven: There's a Pearl inside of Pearl's Pearl?**

They walk up to her and she notices Steven.

 **Pearl: Oh Steven.**

Pearl picks him up.

 **Pearl: Now where should I put you? Certainly not with the spears. Human paraphermelia**? **Personal items? Let's just go alphabetical.**

Pearl scrolls down the spears to other items that she keeps stored in her gem in alphabetical order.

 **Pearl: Let's see S, S-T...**

 **Gien: Okay enough games. Now show me the secret.**

 **Pearl: Secret?**

 **Gien: Yes the secret! The secret of Pink Diamond. That's the reason you brought me in here.**

 **Pearl: Oh, that secret! I don't know it.**

 **Gien: What do you mean you don't know it?**

 **Pearl: I only organize things. But I'm sure the other Pearl's know it.**

 **Steven: There's more of you in here?**

 **Pearl: Oh no, not in here. I made sure of that. I am very good at carpanmentalizing things. That's why I get to be surface and they have to be put away.**

 **Gien: Well , take me to the other Pearl then.**

 **Pearl: Oh you don't want to go where they are. It's a mess. Let's just stay here where everything is alphabetized!**

 **Gien: AAAUUUURRRGGGHH!**

Gien slaps Pearl across the face, letting go Steven and knocking her to the ground. Gien stomps his foot on her head.

 **Gien: Take me to the other you now or else I am going to give you something to alphabetize.**

Gien attempts to crush her head, but is stopped by Steven.

 **Steven: Gien stop! You're hurting her.**

 **Gien: She refuses to cooperate. First she said she wouldn't show me, then she said she would and now she's going back on her word.**

 **Steven: Maybe she won't listen to you, but she'll listen to me.**

Gien looks at him, but continues to crushing her head.

 **Steven: You and I are bothered by the same thing and that's my mom shattering Pink Diamond. But if that's really false than we both want to know the truth, right? You got us here, so let me guide us to the door.**

Gien thinks about it for a moment and stops what he's doing. He gets off of Pearl and walks up to him.

 **Gien: You know the funny thing is I know you're playing me. But you're right. I'm sure you're just as desperate as I am. I'll be nice this time and allow you to join me. But if either one of you try anything funny. I will kill you.**

Steven just glares at him and walks up to Pearl. He helps her up and looks at her.

 **Steven: Pearl, please take us to the other you. We can handle it.**

 **Pearl: ( sighs) Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you.**

Pearl's gem began to glow and a light engulfed Steven and Gien and are sucked in again. They were now what appeared to be home, the temple was there, but the beach house wasn't.

 **Gien: Where are we now?**

 **Steven: I think it's my home, but in the past. But it doesn't look like a mess.**

Then they heard crying sounds. They saw Pearl who was wearing her 80s cloths. She was curled up with her face in her knees, crying.

 **Steven: Oh, that kind of mess.**

Steven and Gien walked up to her and the former sat next to her.

 **Steven: Hey Pearl inside of Pearl, inside of Pearl's Pearl. What's wrong?**

Pearl was still crying, but still tried to talk.

 **Pearl: ( sniffs) It's Rose. What was she thinking? She can't have a baby.**

 **Steven: Oh uh...this is awkward.**

 **Pearl: What am I going to do when she disappears? I'm going to lose her and I will be alone.**

Steven knew this was just a memory, but still couldn't help but comfort her.

 **Steven: ( hugging her) Hey it's going to be okay Pearl. I know this is hard right now and to deal with. But I promise you won't be alone and things will be alright.**

 **Pearl: ( sniffs) You really think so?**

 **Steven: I know so.**

Pearl hugs him back.

 **Pearl: Thank you Steven.**

 **Gien: I literally don't care about this. Can we please move on?**

 **Steven: ( sighs) Pearl as much as I want to stay to be here for you, I really have to move on.**

 **Pearl: ( sniffs) I appreciate it. I know where else you can go.**

Pearl's gem began to glow and the light engulfed the two of them and are sucked into her gem again. The next memory they were in was the aftermath of the war. The sky was red, weapons all over the place. Steven was on the ground and saw gems on the floor which freaked him out.

 **Steven: AAHH! What is this?**

 **Gien: The gem war. So this is what it looked like when it ended. Hmph, if those Diamonds would have gone with my plans to manufacture my army, they would have won in the first place. Now look at this mess.**

 **Steven: But where is Pearl?**

They soon came across Pearl but was now wearing what she wore during the rebellion. She was standing very still with a horrified look on her face.

 **Steven: Um Pearl. I mean Pearl inside of Pearl, inside of Pearl, inside of Pearl, inide of Pearl's Pearl. Are we getting close to this secret or what? This is really starting to freak me out.**

 **Pearl: We're the only ones left. Homeworld, they were all leaving. We thought we won, but then there was a bright light and everyone was... why did I do it?**

 **Steven: What do you mean?**

 **Gien: Is this it? Is this the secret?**

Pearl nods her head horizontally and sucks the two of them inside her gem again. Now they were what appeared to be Pink Diamond's palaquine. They saw Pink Diamond along with Pearl now wearing her servent uniform standing by her.

 **Steven: Is that...**

 **Gien: Pink Diamond.**

Gien had his jaw down and gazed at her Diamond.

 **Gien: It's been so long, she's even more beautiful than the last time I ever saw her. ( walks up to her) My Diamond, it is I Gien, I mean you might remember me as Peridot XJ9 but I'm here and you would not believe what has happened during your absense.**

Pink Diamond looked down, smiled and got off her throne and walked towards him.

 **Pink Diamond: XJ9!**

 **Gien: Yes it's me.**

Gien thought he was about to recieve a hug from her. But she walked right through him and she greeted the Peridot XJ9 in Pearl's memory. Gien looked back and walked to her from behind. He tried to touch her, but his hand went right through her body. She couldn't hear nor feel him.

 **Gien:( frowns) Of course, she's not real.**

He goes towards the other side and see's his old self, Peridot XJ9.

 **Gien: That's, that's me.**

 **Steven: That's you?**

 **Gien: Well that used to be me.**

Steven looked at Peridot XJ9. So this is what Gien used to look like. Peridot was right when she said that she was a clone, XJ9 looked a lot like her he thought. With her was her Pearl, who later became Huntress. The two watched their conversation.

 **Pink Diamond: So what brings you here?**

 **Peridot XJ9: I came to check on you my Diamond. With this whole war going on I get the feeling it's not safe for you here.**

 **Pink Diamond: I'm fine, don't worry.**

 **Peridot XJ9: I can't just not worry, this Rose Quartz is after you. I came here because I want to offer you protection. Come stay at my base. It's well guarded with my own built droids and security.**

 **Pink Diamond: Thank you XJ9, but I can't.**

 **Peridot XJ9: Why not?**

 **Pink Diamond: I just, I just have other things to do. I mean Blue and Yellow tells me not to worry and ensured that I would be protected. Plus they wouldn't like it if they knew I was staying with you.**

 **Peridot XJ9: ( sighs and frowns) I guess. But I really wanted to show you some of my other work and the prototype elite I'm making.**

 **Pink Diamond: Well, you can still give me a tour.**

 **Peridot XJ9: ( eyes wide open) R-Really?**

 **Pink Diamond: Yes, if you want me to help you accomplish your dream, than I should see what you're doing to help you improve.**

 **Peridot XJ9: Well uh, yes of course. Allow me to lead the way my Diamond.**

Peridot XJ9 and her Pearl lead Pink Diamond back to her base leaving Steven, Gien and Pearl alone in the Palaquine. Steven looked at Gien who had a sad look on his face.

 **Gien: After the tour, that was the last time I ever saw her. Not long after was her death. Or atleast I thought it was. How much further are we?**

 **Pearl: You're almost there. But this might be too much for you both.**

 **Gien: Nonsense, let's move on already.**

Pearl closes her eyes and sucks the duo inside her gem. They opened their eyes and saw they were now outside the Palaquine and on the floor were Pink Diamond shards. They saw in front of her Rose Quartz who just shattered Pink, or atleast that's what was thought to happen.

 **Steven: Mom?**

 **Gien: ( deathly tone) Rose.**

 **Steven: Wait something's not right. I though this is Pearl's memory, so what is she doing here?**

They walked up towards Rose who was tearing up. But when she opened her eyes, she had Pearl's eyes.

 **Steven: P-Pearl?**

 **Gien: What?**

Then right next to them they heard a scream from Green Pearl along with a couple homeworld gems.

 **Gien: Huntress.**

 **Eyeball: AAAHHHH! Traitor!**

 **Green Pearl: Murderer! You shattered her!**

Green Pearl and Eyeball runs off to tell everyone. Rose revealed to Steven and Gien Pearl's gem on her forehead. Then she showed them in the other hand was Pink Diamond's gem still intact.

 **Steven: P-Pink Diamond? Wait I don't understand.**

 **Gien: I knew you had something to do with this! You turned against her and kidnapped her. But where is the real Rose Quartz and where did you keep Pink Diamond all these years?**

Pearl shapeshift back to her old self and had a grim look on her face.

 **Pearl: It's not over yet.**

 **Steven: What?**

 **Gien: What do you mean, there's more?**

 **Pearl: I am the one who can lead you to your answer, but do you truly wish to know the truth?**

 **Gien: Yes of course! I've been patient, now reveal your secret traitor!**

Pearl narrowed his eyes at him.

 **Pearl: As you wish.**

As her gem began to glow, she turned to Steven with a sad look on her face.

 **Pearl: I'm sorry, please don't hate me for this.**

 **Steven: W-What?**

The two of them are sucked into Pearl's gem one last time. They're were now in the Palaquine again, but it looked like no one was there.

 **Steven: The Palaquine? But we were just here.**

 **Gien: Okay, what is this now?**

That's when they heard a whisper chatter. They walked behind the throne and saw Pearl and Rose discussing a plan. But they didn't hear much of it until they got close.

 **Pearl: There's got to be another way. I mean, maybe...**

 **Rose: Blue and Yellow don't care. They never have. This is Pink Diamond's colony. We can end it all right here, right now.**

 **Pearl: You know this is crazy right? You're status, my purpose. None of it will matter anymore.**

 **Rose: Exactly.**

 **Pearl: This will change everything.**

 **Rose: I know, isn't it exciting?**

 **Pearl: ( sighs and blushes) It is.**

 **Rose: We can leave our old lives behind. If this is really my world I want to give it to the Crystal Gems. I want to live here with human beings. I want to live here with you. We'll both finally be free.**

Pearl listend to her and finally made her decision.

 **Pearl: Okay, I'm ready.**

 **Rose: ( stars in her eyes) Pearl!**

Scene shifts to Gien and Steven.

 **Gien: What is going on? What are they talking about?**

 **Steven: I wish I knew.**

Scene shifts back to Pearl and Rose.

 **Pearl: I can't believe I'm going to do this.**

 **Rose: Well I can't exactly shatter myself.**

The two of them hug and then much to Gien and Steven's surprise was something they didn't expect. Rose's body began to glow and take shape into a different form. Her gem was also rotated in a different posistion and she revealed to be Pink Diamond herself.

 **Gien: ( red eyes open) WHAT!**

Gien shouted in confusion and was in turmoil. He stepped backwards. Rose Quartz the gem he hated and seeked revenge on was his Diamond the whole time. And Pink Diaomond, one of the only two gems he ever liked and respected was her enemy. His body shook and was breathing heavily and his hands were on his head. No, it's a trick he thought. Pearl must be changing her memory. He refused to believe that his Diamond was the one he tried to kill or tried to protect this planet. Or if not, then there has to be a logical reason for all of this.

Steven was also shocked, not as much as Gien, but still he didn't know what to make of this. That's when they heard a noise outside of the Palaquine.

 **Pink Diamond: What was that?**

Pearl at full speed got their and from behind the curtains was Green Pearl who saw everything.

 **Gien: Huntress?**

 **Pearl: It's you.**

 **Green Pearl: P-Pink Diamond, your, your...**

Pearl grabs her and throws her to the ground in front of her.

 **Green Pearl: Please don't hurt me! I won't tell!**

 **Pearl: What do we do about her? She knows too much.**

 **Pink Diamond: Let me handle this.**

Pink kneeled down to Green Pearl. She was shaking fearing what they would do to her. Pink placed her index and middle finger on her forehead.

 **Pink Diamond: It's okay, don't be scared. You won't remember any of this.**

Green Pearl's eyes glowed pink for a moment, than she fell onto the floor unconsiouss. That explained her lack of memory Gien thought.

 **Pearl: Is she...**

 **Pink Diamond: She won't remember what just happened, but she'll be fine. Come on, we have to finish this.**

She picked up some dirt from outside and formed it into fake gem shards.

 **Pink Diamond: Convincing?**

 **Pearl: ( looking disturbed) Very much so my Diamond.**

 **Pink Diamond: Soon it will just be Rose.**

Pink swallowed the gem shards so when she poofed, it would give the illusion she died. But as Pearl was about to draw her sword, Pink stopped her for a moment.

 **Pink Diamond: Wait, there's one last thing I need to do.**

 **Pearl: Yes?**

 **Pink Diamond: No one can ever find out we did this. I never want to look back.**

Pink takes Pearl's hands places them over her mouth.

 **Pink Diamond: So for my last order to you as a Diamond. Please, let's never speak of this again. No one can know.**

 **Gien: No one? Not even me? You're friend?**

After that, Pink picks up Green Pearl's body and gently places her outside and waited for Pearl to come. Once the three of them were alone, Pearl turned to Steven and Gien.

 **Pearl: Now you know.**

Pearl closes her eyes and points her hand at them. With her power she forced the two of them out of her gem. In moments, they were now back in the lab. Viggo, Huntress, Acha and Kocha rushed to Gien while Steven looked at Pearl.

 **Steven: ( frowns) I know.**

 **Pearl: ( tears in her eyes) I wanted to tell you for so long.**

 **Acha: Is everything alright my lord?**

 **Kocha: What happened in there?**

 **Huntress: Are you okay darling?**

 **Viggo: Give him some space. My lord what happened in there? What did you see?**

Gien didn't look at them. He faced the ground and his body shook as the emotions of pain, betrayal, confusion and confliction collided into him.

 **Viggo: My lord?**

 **Gien: ( speaks in emotionless tone) This...this can't be. It's all wrong. She wouldn't. But it was her the whole time. Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. So we finally got to this point. Now Gien knows the truth, what will he do next, find out next time. Also I really wanted to do the whole Steven explains Zelda to Pearl joke from the Kami-Con panel somewhere in this story, but didn't know when. Special thanks to Lady Shadow92 for help on the third act. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	41. Gien's Mental Breakdown

**Chapter 41: Gien's Mental Breakdown**

* * *

After exploring deep within Pearl's gem, Steven and Gien discovered that Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond were the same person. Steven was a bit conflicted, but Gien looked worse. The other droids had shocked expressions on their faces when Gien told them what he saw.

 **Acha: P-Pink Diamond...**

 **Kocha: F-Faked her death?**

Gien was still not looking at them, speaking in that emotionless tone.

 **Gien: She did, she rebelled against her own kind. You Huntress were there.**

Huntress looked up to him.

 **Gien: You saw what she was planning and so to cover her tracks, she earased you memory that moment.**

 **Huntress: She did?**

 **Gien: Yes, you knew too much. Why did she do this? Or if she wanted to rebel against her fellow Diamonds, why didn't she come to me? She knew what I was going through. ( gasps) Wait.**

Gien looks up with his red eyes wide open realizing something. He remembered when he first tried to take down Rose as XJ9 with her Nova prototype, she was badly hurt an Rose was trying to help her. She turned her away.

 **Gien: No...no that day. That was her. She tried to help me, but I turned her away. It was her. IT WAS HER!**

Out of pain and anger Gien shot out lasers from his eyes at the computers in the lab and then all over the room. Everyone ducked down except Viggo who tried to stop him.

 **Viggo: ( holding him down) My lord stop please!**

 **Gien: It was her Viggo! It was her!**

 **Viggo: My lord you must calm down before you kill one of us.**

 **Gien: I don't understand, she promised me so much. I've done so much for her and she kept this all from me. I looked at her as a Goddess. Why didn't she ever come to me for help?**

 **Pearl: Gien.**

Gien and the other Gara Droids look at Pearl.

 **Pearl: She didn't forget about you. After you finished the Kindergarden she wanted to look at to see what the Earth was like. After seeing it's beauty and it inhabitants she realized what she was doing was wrong. We weren't making life from nothing. We were taking life and leaving nothing behind.**

 **Steven: So she really did care about the Earth. She didn't realize what the colony was doing to the planet.**

 **Gien: If this is true than why did she do what she did? Why didn't she try and stop the colonization herself?**

 **Pearl: She tried. When she told the other Diamond's to stop the colonization, they told her to finish what she had started. When she told the other Diamonds to go through with your ideas of the Gara Droids, they strongly rejected saying they refused to let a Peridot get the best of them. She tried so much to help you accomplish your dreams. She did everything she could as Pink Diamond, but her status meant nothing to Blue or Yellow. So she decided to make a stand, as someone they couldn't ignore.**

 **Gien: So she became Rose Quartz.**

 **Pearl: ( nods) She was going to scare every gem off the planet. She originally wanted to fight only for Earth, but that changed when Garnet and Bismuth came, they were amazed how she was different from other gems how she chose what she wanted to be and she inspired me to think for myself. Rose wanted to fight for them, for me, for herself, for gems who were considered defected. She wanted to fight for you.**

 **Gien: W-What?**

 **Pearl: She remembered about you. With the message she had spread she hoped you would get it as well. The Diamonds never liked your ideas to begin with. That day, she didn't just go to your base to save some of our captured friends, she wanted to find you and encourge you to help us. She was devastated that she couldn't save you. You could have been a great asset to the team.**

 **Steven: That's right.**

Steven walks up to Gien.

 **Steven: Gien listen to me. This has to stop.**

 **Gien: What are you saying boy? Aren't you upset as I am? Your mother is not who she's supposed to be. You have a gem of a Diamond! Aren't you mad?**

 **Steven: I mean, I am confused and a bit upset that she had to lie like this, but I'm kinda relieved she didn't shatter anyone. I can see what she did good and what she did bad, but I really just don't know how to explain this. But look, I don't want either one of us killing the other, but we're running out of alternatives. I don't know exactly what it was that bent your life out of** **shape and I can only imagine how you're really feeling about this, but maybe I've been there too. You said that you looked up to my mom, that you would do anything for her like Pearl did. Even though she's gone, you can still help. Stop the invasion, help us protect the Earth. I can heal you. You can be your old self again. Not just you, but your team as well. What do you say?**

Steven reaches his hand for him. Gien just stood their with blank and emotionless looking from Pearl, Steven and to his hand. Finally a grin formed on his face, a silent chuckle was heard and he bursted laughing maniacally. Steven had no idea where this was going. This was either really good or really bad. Finally Gien stopped and answeres to him.

 **Gien: No.**

 **Steven: What?**

 **Gien: I worked too hard on this Steven, too hard. You're saying I should help by throwing away everything I worked for? My work, my army, my elites?**

 **Steven: I didn't say that. I mean use them for good.**

 **Gien: This is good and why would I want to be a vulnerable and weak gem again when I am much more durable now? You expect me to protect this planet which is a constant reminder of my failures? Also do you want to know why I never joined your rebellion? It's because war is not how I would take down the enemy. You need brain and stealth to do it. Gain their trust and kill them when they have their guard down. Hack the security systems and mess with it and cover your tracks. With war you're making yourself a huge target and easy to find. And look what it got you into,** **99% of your team has been corrupted and 5,300 years later you still have not yet found a cure. That's why I didn't join because I was aware of the outcome. Even if I knew it was Pink Diamond from start and even if she really wanted to protect the Earth, I wouldn't do no such thing.**

 **Steven: Hold on, If?**

 **Gien: I see what's going on now. I knew like me she was treated poorly by her fellow Diamond's and wanted to get back at them. I accept that she wanted to turn against her Diamonds and kind, but if I know anything else about my Diamond, it's that she never wanted to protect the Earth.**

 **Steven: Yes she did, you saw.**

 **Gien: It's a trick, from that Pearl!**

Gien points at Pearl who the latter had a confused and scared look on her face.

 **Pearl: What are you talking about?**

 **Gien: You did this! You manipulated her into following your plan.**

 **Pearl: What plan? I didn't manipulate anyone. She wanted to protect the Earth.**

 **Gien: You're right, you couldn't manipulated her yourself. So who's idea was this? White, Blue? No, Yellow! She's always the worst.**

 **Pearl: None of the Diamonds had anything to do with this.**

 **Gien: So it was just you?**

 **Steven: Gien, stop it.**

 **Pearl: No! I didn't trick her into doing anything. She wanted this.**

 **Gien: Nonsense! I mean who would want to protect a planet full of low lifeforms? She promised to help me accomplish my dreams, but you like the Diamond's hated it! So you tricked her into thinking the Earth is a planet worth protecting and made her into a rebel like you! And then once it was over, you would have her to yourself so you would feel special! Well guess what? You're not special and you never will be. You claim to be free, but you were never free to begin with. Would a free pearl keep herself quiet for so long and keep this secret from Pink's son or your friends? Speaking of which, they don't know the truth either do they?**

 **Pearl: No one knows except the three of us.**

 **Gien: ( silent chuckles) Oh this is priceless. You might want to keep that secret a little longer now. If they find out, how would they feel that the leader they served was really a Diamond? They will realize that everything they fought for was a lie and all of their friends who have died or been corrupted in vain. They will drift away.**

 **Steven: N-No, they wouldn't leave like that. Would they?**

 **Gien: Oh they would. But I'm getting a bit carried away now.**

Gien forms his limb enhacer hand into a laser and walks up to Pearl.

 **Gien: For manipultating my Diamond, you Pearl must be shattered.**

Pearl gasps and Steven got into his way with his shield.

 **Steven: Stop it Gien.**

 **Gien: Huntress.**

Huntress at full speed knocked Steven to the ground and placed a restraint collar on his neck.

 **Gien: You know Steven, despite my rant I am glad to know she is still in a way alive. She's in you. Now that I know what you are, I will take your gem and be the hero who brings Pink Diamond home. Then she and I will be together, after I shatter this pearl.**

Gien slowly walks up to Pearl, she was struggling trying to get out, but she couldn't for she was still strapped in the chair and had the restraint collar on her neck. Steven tried to get out, but was being held by Huntress.

 **Steven: That's enough Gien.**

 **Gien: And what are you going to do about it? You can't with that collar on your neck. Hahahahaha!**

Steven was starting to get mad. But what he didn't realize was that his gem began to glow, much brighter than it usually does. Pink electricity began to form around him as Huntress lets go of him. Gien stopped what he was doing and looked at him confused. The restraint collar couldn't take much more of it and breaks off.

 **Steven: I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!**

When Steven yelled he let out a pink energy ring wave around the room. This caused all the Gara Droids to be paralysed and spazz out and it also set Pearl free and breaking the collar. She was breathing and looked at Steven. What was that? Pink never had that kind of power before. Is this a new ability she thought. Steven was breathing heavily after that and looked around and was even more confused.

 **Steven: Whoa. Did I do that? Pearl.**

Steven went up to Pearl and helped her up.

 **Steven: Pearl are you alright?**

 **Pearl: I'm fine, but we can't stay here. They will get up soon.**

 **Steven: Right, lets go and find the others.**

Pearl nods and the two run out of the lab, but just as they did, the paralysis wore off and the Gara Droids got back up.

 **Viggo: They're escaping my lord!**

 **Gien: Don't let them get away. Gara Soldiers!**

 **Viggo: Black Knight droids!**

Giena and Viggo called upon 10 members of each squad and he, Viggo and Huntress pursued chase to find Steven and Pearl. The two of them were in the halls trying to catch up with the others.

 **Pearl: Steven which way do we go?**

 **Steven: I-uh, wait follow the blown up walls right there. I crashed through them with my bubble.**

Soon they heard voices from behind.

 **Huntress: I detect them my lord. They're not far.**

 **Viggo: Let's get them!**

Steven and Pearl hid behind one of the broken walls and kneeled down. The Gara Droids were getting close and going through each wall would slow them down.

 **Steven: They're getting close Pearl and there's too many of them. What do we do?**

Pearl was worried for moment, but then had an idea to took a deep breath. She place her hands on his shoulders.

 **Pearl: Steven, if this really takes you back to the others and the exit, then go now.**

 **Steven: But what about you?**

 **Pearl: I'm staying here. I can lure them away from here and give you all enough time to escape.**

 **Steven: What? No, I can't do that.**

 **Pearl: It's the only way Steven.**

 **Steven: No it isn't. I'm not leaving you behind.**

 **Pearl: Don't argue with me. Just do as I say.**

 **Steven: I'm not doing this. They'll kill you.**

 **Pearl: I know! ( tears up) I know...**

Steven looks at her with the sad look on her face.

 **Pearl: I deserve this. I lied to you. You're the most honest person I ever met, but not once have I been honest to you. I've never been good to you. I try so hard to have you love me and I still feel horrible about the way I treated you before. Now that you know the truth, I'm sure you're even more upset with me.**

 **Steven: That's not true. Pearl, just because I know what really happened and what you did doesn't change how I feel about you. You don't derserve to die for this. You were forced to keep quiet, I can't blame you for that. I've always loved you. The fact that you wanted to spend some fun time with me and getting along with my dad better after the whole Empire City thing made my day. There's still so much I want to do with you. We still haven't played Ocarina of Time yet. ( hugs her tight with his eyes shut) Please don't ever think about killing yourself Pearl. You're the closest I have to a mom. I can't imagine living a life without you. So please, don't die for me. Let's get out of this together!**

Pearl looks at him with tears in her eyes as well. She meant that much to Steven. All her life she wanted the two of them to be close. She was debating whether she would somehow tell him the truth about his mom but was also afraid if she did, he would reject her. She was relieved he didn't think that, but she couldn't just leave him now. She couldn't leave her baby behind. She wrapped her arms around him tight and whispered to his ear.

 **Pearl: Okay. We'll get out of this together**.

After saying that, their gems began to glow and a light wrapped around them. The Gara Droids were finally at the broken walls.

 **Viggo: They went through here.**

 **Gien: They won't get far.**

 **Huntress: My lord wait, I'm detecting something coming.**

From behind the broken wall, the saw a light.

 **Gien: W-What?**

The light began to take shape into a new fusion. This fusion stood as tall as Stevonnie. Her skin was a light shade of pink, but had four eyes The top eyes had Pearl's eys and the bottom had Steven's. Her nose looked like Steven's, but was slightly pointed like Pearl's. Her hair was muave color it was slightly curly, but also pointed down. She had a sky blue blazer jacket which had pink in the inside and had Steven's shirt which was now a midriff top. She had his pants also, but now it was shorts and her legs were like Pearl's with the pink ballet flats. And of course she has Steven and Pearl's gems. She opened her eyes realizing what just happened.

 **Gara Droids: What?**

 **Fusion: Whoa. I-I don't believe this, Steven and Pearl actually fused. This is so exciting!**

 **Gien: The only thing you should be excited is me killing you fusion!**

 **Fusion: Hey I still have a name, but what should I call myself. Hmmm, I'm not Rainbow Quartz now, that was Rose and Pearl. So how about Pearlven! No that sounds creepy.**

 **Huntresss: Urgh! Stop fooling around!**

Huntress charged up at the fusion, the latter caught her metallic arm before she could harm her.

 **Fusion: Hey, that was very rude. I was in the middle of a thought!**

The fusion threw her at Gien and Viggo, knocking them down.

 **Fusion: Oh, I finally got it. I am...( forms shield and spear) Aura Quartz.**

 **Gien: Impudent fool! You can't scare us with fusion. Attack!**

The Gara Soldiers and Black Knight droids charged at Aura. Despite being outnumber, she managed to overpower them. She even tricked some of them into huritng the other. She was fast and very skilled like Pearl, but was also strong on defense like Steven. With the soldiers gone, it was now just Gien, Viggo and Huntress.

 **Viggo: Damn you!**

 **Huntress: Beat me once I will kill you in a humane way. Beat me twice I will do it inhumane.**

 **Aura: Wait you haven't seen my new weapon yet.**

Aura Quartz merged Pearl's spear and Steven's shield and with it they made a pink umbrella with a star on it.

 **Huntress: Ha! An umbrella? You can't be serious.**

 **Aura: Oh don't let looks decieve you Huntress. This is no ordinary umbrella.**

 **Huntress: We'll see.**

 **Viggo: Huntress wait!**

Huntress charged at Aura and the latter closed the umbrella just before they engaged combat. Huntress took out her machete and used it as a sword. Surprisingly the machete didn't cut through the umbrella. The two seemed even at first, until Aura got back and placed her hand over Pearl's gem. It began to glow and an energy ball formed on her hand and threw it at Huntress. She falls back and Aura slashed her with the umbrella since the point on it was still sharp.

 **Viggo: Now you must deal with me fusion!**

Now she was against Viggo. Viggo used his electric whip and tried to hit her, but Aura cut the whip breaking his weapon. So Viggo summoned the electricity from his hand and fired at Aura. But Aura opened the umbrella and blocked the attack. But when the lighting touched the umbrella it didn't just block, it absorbed the lightning and shot it back at him.

 **Viggo: What!?**

Viggo now electricuted fell to the ground. Now Gien was left. He stepped backward seemingly defensless.

 **Aura: This is your last chance Gien. Quit now or else.**

 **Gien: Don't get all high and mighty!**

Gien's red eyes opened wide and fired his lasers at Aura. Acting quickly, she used her umbrella again to abosrb the laser and shoot back, but she accidentally shoots the ceiling which bursts open and lets the wires and cables fall onto Gien, electricuting him. He screams from the pain as he is trapped.

 **Aura: Sorry Gien, but I have to go. I have friends to save.**

Aura Quartz leaves to save the others from Bomber, leaving Gien behind. Shortly after she left, he managed to get out and falls onto his knees breathing heavily.

 **Gien: ( pant) I will have you back Pink Diamond. I won't fail you again.**

Meanwhile Garnet, Amethyst and Bismuth were still having trouble with Bomber and his army. They were being overwhelmed and the Gara Soldiers and Aerodroids were surrounding them.

 **Bismuth: There's too many of them. We're not going to make it.**

 **Amethyst: Any last minute ideas G?**

 **Garnet: I can't focus. I'm still worried about where Steven is.**

 **Bomber: Hahahahaha! Finally! After many attempts, I Bomber the Great have finally defeated half of the Crystal Gems!**

 **Aura: Not so fast!**

 **Bomber: Huh?**

He turned around to see Aura Quartz.

 **Aura: Hey, Bomber the Jerk you let my friends go now.**

 **Bomber: And who are you supposed to be?**

 **Amethyst: Uh wait, doesn't she look familiar.**

 **Bismuth: Oh yeah, is that Raimbow Quartz?**

 **Aura: I am the successor of Rainbow Quartz. I am two gems who are determined to get out together. I am the fusion of Pearl and Steven. I am Aura Quartz!**

 **Garnet: ( thumbs up) Nice intro.**

 **Bomber: Fusion? Again? Jasper was right when she said it's the only trick you know.**

 **Aura: I'm only here for two reasons. To put you on a time out and get my friends out of here.**

 **Bomber: I'd love to see you try. Get her!**

The Gara Soldiers and Aerodroids charged at Aura. Like the previous soldiers, she managed to get through them easily and even formed energy beams from both hands and shot multiple projectiles at them.

 **Amethyst: That's it Aura, you got this!**

 **Bismuth: Yeah, show them you mean Bismuth!**

Garnet on the other hand after learning she's a fusion was just so happy and had a huge grin on her face. After most of the soldiers were down, Bomber decided to handle this by himself.

 **Bomber: Damn it all! Missile Mode!**

Bomber transforms into his missile form and launches himself towards Aura.

 **Aura: Oh I love this game.**

Aura stands in posistion like a baseball player and holds her umbrella like a bat. She hits Bomber with it and it sends him flying into a wall.

 **Bomber: ( after getting hit) What? How is that possible? ( notices the wall he's about to hit) Wait, no! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

Bomber crashes into the wall with his legs sticking out and is stuck.

 **Aura: Home run!**

Aura walks up to the others and gets on her umbrella like a witche's broomstick.

 **Aura: Hold on tight guys, we're getting out of here.**

They all nod and held onto her and each other as Aura flew up to a ceiling and blasted it creating a hole to exit out of the base. Once they were far away and back to the warp pad she landed back down safetly.

 **Aura: Thank you for flying with Aura Quartz Airlines. Please remain seated when the vehicle comes to a complete stop and make sure all your personal items are with you.**

They get off her umbrella as the trio looks at her.

 **Bismuth: I don't believe this. Are you really Steven and Pearl fused?**

 **Aura: ( winking at her) Of course I am and if you ever need me again, just ask Steven and Pearl.**

Then Aura Quartz unfused and now Steven and Pearl were back. Pearl now had a new form. She had the sky blue blazer jacket like Aura did but now she had light blue shirt that matched her jacket and dark blue pants. She looked at Steven and a smile formed on both of their faces. She picked him up and hugged him as they both laughed.

 **Pearl: Steven we fused!**

 **Steven: I can't believe we actually did!**

 **Pearl: You have no idea how happy I am!**

Garnet walks up to them.

 **Garnet: Nicely done you two.**

 **Amethyst: Dudes. That was awesome.**

 **Bismuth: Yeah get some!**

 **Pearl: I don't think we actually would have gotten out like this if Steven didn't stay for me.**

Pearl looked at him and placed her hand on his head.

 **Steven: You know I'm not the type of person to leave my loved ones behind.**

Minutes later they were now back at the house, but something was still not right though.

 **Garnet: Pearl wait. I just want to know, what happened in there? What did Gien want from you?**

A frown formed on Pearl's face. She's still not sure if she should tell them about it. But Steven held her hand and looked at her with a smile. She gave him a sad smile. She knew that if she didn't tell them now, it would make things worse if they found out much later. She takes a deep breath and responds.

 **Pearl: Everyone please sit down. I have something I should have told you a long time ago.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Now before anyone goes on to say " Hey that's not Rainbow Quartz 2.0! What is this, didn't you watch Change your mind?" I know that. But some of you might hate me for this when I say, I don't like Rainbow 2.0. First of all their was no build upt to it and he came a season or two too late. It's like they forgot to give Pearl and Steven a moment to fuse so they just threw him in there, the same goes for Sunstone. Also Raibow 2.0 is just a really dumb name. I've been developing Aura Quartz months before and I really wanted to use her. No I didn't rip off the umbrella weapon. I actually thought of that before the episode came, the only thing I took was the blazer jacket and riding on it like a broomstick. Also one more thing, I want to apologize for two things, one was killing off Jasper and failing to make Rose/Pink a better character. For Jasper I just didn't see her as a redeemable character and I seriously didn't know what else to do with her simple as that. For Rose/Pink, some of you might remember in my early chapters I said I would make her better, but I didn't. I don't know what happened, it just didn't flow with me. I once attempted on making them separate or have everyone already know who she is except the villain, but one it just didn't work and two it would have been a copy from the idea of another author and I didn't cause some problems between us. Anyway I hope you liked Aura Quartz and this chapter. Please read and review. Thank you.**

 **P.S: You might have noticed a slight plot change or added line in Gien's rant. Some say that the original lines weren't that convincing and gave the idea of what he should have said. It's nothing major, just a new line and deleting another. I'm sorry if this seems like a turn, but i just regretted it. Please if you have any criticism, don't be afraid to share. I want to improve my writing. Once again thank you and have a great rest of your day.**


	42. Drifting Apart?

**Chapter 42: Drifting Apart?**

* * *

It was now sunset at the house. After breaking out of the Gara Droids base, it was time for Pearl to tell the others the truth about Pink Diamond.

 **Amethyst: Whoa hold on, let me get this straight. Rose Quartz leader of the Crystal Gems, Steven's mom was actually Pink Diamond?**

 **Steven: She faked her own shattering and reformed to be Rose the whole time.**

 **Pearl: Pink Diamond's final command to me was that no one can know. But Gien eventually figured it out and wanted the answers from me. But now that he and Steven knows, I can finally tell you all everything.**

But the others expressions looked surprised and shocked. They all looked away and didn't say anything.

 **Steven: Guys, I know this seems hard and sudden even for me but...**

 **Amethyst: ( hiding behind her hair) I gotta go.**

 **Steven: Go? Where?**

 **Amethyst: ( sharply) Just out!**

Amethyst stormed out of the house.

 **Steven: Amethyst wait!**

Then he saw Garnet get up. He couldn't tell her expression due to her nuetral look and with her visors on.

 **Steven: Garnet, are you okay?**

 **Garnet: Rose...she...she...urgh!**

But Garnet couldn't take it anymore and unfused now leaving Ruby and Sapphire.

 **Ruby: Sapphire?**

 **Sapphire: She lied to us! She lied about everything! She held our hands, looked us right in the eyes and told us never question who we are as Garnet! We never questioned about ourselves or her.**

 **Ruby: We couldn't have known.**

 **Sapphire: No, you couldn't have known. You never know what's going on. That's what I'm for. But I never looked into her. I trusted her.**

Sapphire made her way to the warp pad.

 **Ruby: Sapphire wait! Let just talk about this.**

 **Sapphire: Talk about what? That our relationship is based off a lie? There's nothing else to say.**

Sapphire warps out of the temple. Ruby looked devastated and fell to her knees. Steven and Pearl walked up to her.

 **Steven: We'll go find her.**

 **Ruby: ( wiping her tears) No Steven. I'll go find her.**

Ruby gets back up and gets on the warp pad. She had no idea where Sapphire was, but was determined to find her. She warps out of the temple now leaving Steven, Pearl and Bismuth. Speaking of which they heard Bismuth getting up and turned to her. She had a dull expression on her face and looked at the ground.

 **Pearl: Bismuth are you...**

 **Bismuth: I'll be at the forge.**

Bismuth walked right past them and got on the warp, she exits out of the temple and it was now just Steven and Pearl. Pearl looked upset that everyone wasn't taking this well, but then she noticed Steven was looking upset and his body was shaking.

 **Pearl: Steven are you alright?**

 **Steven: It's really happening.**

 **Pearl: What?**

 **Steven: We're drifting apart, just like Gien said.**

Pearl gets down and places her hands on his shoulders.

 **Pearl: No, no Steven we're not. They just need time to...**

 **Steven: You saw how they reacted! They now realized that everything they fought for was a lie! The person I tried to live up to was a Diamond! I'm part of something that we're against! I can't even look at myself the same anymore.**

Steven breaks free from Pearl's grip and runs to the warp pad.

 **Pearl: Steven wait!**

Pearl tried to get to him, but he already warps himself out of the temple. Pearl wanted to go and find him, but also felt maybe he should be left alone for a bit and talk to him later. She walks back to the couch and sits down, with her hands covering her face feeling ashamed of herself.

 **Pearl: What have I done?**

 **With Amethyst.**

Amethyst was making her way to see Greg. Originally they were planning to watch the lost episode of Lil Butler, but she felt like she needed someone to talk to about this and thought maybe Greg should know since after all he and Rose had a relationship. She made it the car wash and saw Greg just chilling with his guitar trying to play a song. Then he saw Amethyst coming.

 **Greg: Hey Amethyst, you're just in time I just found my old copy of Lil Butler.**

But when she got closer he noticed her sad look. Now he started to get concerned.

 **Greg: Hey are you okay? You're looking kinda down.**

 **Amethyst: Greg, I need to talk to you.**

 **Greg: Did you get into another fight with Pearl?**

 **Amethyst: It's not that it's something. I just learned about Rose and I'm thinking you should know as well.**

 **Greg: Oh well, what is it?**

They sat down in the the van and Amethyst tells Greg how Rose and Pink were the same person and the one he loved was not who she seemed.

 **Greg: Uh wow. That's...that is a big secret.**

 **Amethyst: It is. I can't believe this.**

 **Greg: You're upset because of this?**

 **Amethyst: Of course I am. All my life I thought the person I looked upt to was Rose and Pink Diamond was always the bad guy. This whole time it was never her it was Pink. How are you so calm about this?**

 **Greg: Well I mean it is a bit surprising. But you know I fell in love with Rose and sure she never told me she was Pink, but I'm not exactly the most honest person either.**

 **Amethyst: What do you mean Greg?**

 **Greg: I'm going to let you in a little secret. My last name hasn't always been Universe.**

 **Amethyst: It wasn't.**

 **Greg: Nope, it's Demayo.**

 **Amethyst: ( fighting back a laugh) Demayo, really?**

 **Greg: It was my old family name. I later changed it just so I could be a rockstar. Amethyst I know it seems hard to accept this. But let me ask you something, just because you know who she was before, does it really change how you feel about her now? You told me she was always there for you. That she found you when you first emerged from this Kindergarden.**

 **Amethyst: Yeah she did.**

Amethyst begins to remember the day she first met Rose.

 **Thousands of years ago.**

Amethyst has been living alone in the Kindergarden for a while. It always got lonely there that she had to make up her own friends as rocks.

 **Amethyst: You guys are as dumb as rocks. Especially you Rocko.**

Amethyst picks up one of the rocks and voicing over it. She plays with like a doll or puppet.

 **Amethyst( voicing Rocko): Hey I'm not dumb. I'm the brightest of the group. It's Rocky over there who's the dumb one.**

Amethyst picks up another rock and voices over it.

 **Amethyst ( voicing Rocky): Who you calling dumb, weak thrower?**

 **Amethyst ( voicing Rocko): One time I did that! One time!**

 **Amethyst ( voicing Rocky): Oh yeah one time. Stop delaying your past. It's the truth!**

 **Amethyst ( voicing Rocko): Well atleast I don't kidnap people to be my wife.**

 **Amethyst ( voicing Rocky): Atleast I can get a wife.**

 **Amethyst ( voicing Rocko): Well the only girl you got is your mom!**

 **Amethyst: OOOOOH! Yo mama contest!**

 **Amethyst: ( voicing Rocky): What the?**

 **Amethyst: Okay me first, me first. Yo mama so ugly that you mistaked her for one. OOOOOOH!**

Amethyst hits herself with Rocky pretending that he is hitting her.

 **Amethyst ( voicing Rocky): No one talks about my mama like that, let's do this thing!**

 **Amethyst ( voicing Rocko): Bring it on punk!**

Amethyst than made the two rock fight by just simply ramming them into each other until she did it too hard and broke them.

 **Amethyst: Aw man not again. ( sighs) These rock friends are too fragile.**

Suddenly she heard two voices. She peeked behind a boulder and saw Rose and Pearl.

 **Pearl: Rose tell me why we are here again?**

 **Rose: Garnet said she detected some life here.**

 **Pearl: That's impossible, all gems were made over a thousand years ago. How can there be some here after all this time?**

 **Rose: Well actually she said there was only one here and I want to find whoever is left here.**

Amethyst watched from the distance unsure of these people. Until she fell off the boulder and made a sound. Rose turned and saw her. Amethyst paniced and hid behind the boulder again.

 **Rose: No, no it's alright. I won't hurt you.**

Rose got closer to her. Amethyst just hid behind.

 **Rose: Please come out. I just want to see you.**

Amethyst peeked out again and saw Rose.

 **Rose: You're an Amethyst.**

 **Amethyst: How do you know that?**

 **Rose: Because your a gem just like us. I'm Rose and this is Pearl.**

 **Pearl: Oh uh, hello Amethyst.**

 **Amethyst: Uh, hi.**

 **Rose: Wait why are we still here? Come back with us.**

 **Amethyst: I uh...I don't know. I don't want to cause any trouble with you**

 **Rose: Trouble? No I just want to help you. You don't have to be alone anymore. You can live with us. I'll look out for you.**

Rose reaches her hand for her. Amethyst looked at hand and back at Rose. She smiled and took her hand.

 **Amethyst: I guess I could hang with you guys for a while.**

 **Rose: Oh perfect. Come on Pearl let's head home.**

 **Amethyst: Yeah let's go P.**

 **Pearl: My name is Pearl.**

 **Amethyst: Yeah whatever.**

Pearl just rolled her eyes and the three of them got onto the warp pad. It was that day that Amethyst finally found where she belonged.

 **Flashback ends.**

Amethyst smiled at that memory and a tear fell from her eye.

 **Greg: Amethyst, hey are you still there?**

 **Amethyst: Huh, oh uh yeah sorry. You're right Greg, even though this is surprising, it doesnt change how I feel about her. Rose, Pink whoever she is was the same person that found and cared for me. She told me I was perfect the way I am, just like Steven said. ( gasp) Oh wait Steven. I forgot about him.**

 **Greg: Oh yeah, how is Steven taking this?**

 **Amethyst: Well I mean he seemed calm when he told us, but I'm pretty sure he's feeling hurt in the inside. Greg thanks for the talk, but I gotta go. I need to check on my number one fan.**

 **Greg: You're welcome but don't you still want to watch the lost episode?**

 **Amethyst: Well...I've been dying to see this all day. Okay lets watch first.**

Greg puts in the tape and the two of them begin watching the Lil Butler lost episode.

 **With Bismuth.**

Bismuth just entered her forge. She activated the place as the lava began to pour down. She took a deep breath and went inside. I muffled scream was heard in it and burst out in anger.

 **Bismuth: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! ROSE LIED TO US! NO PINK DIAMOND LIED TO US!**

Bismuth formed her hands into hammers and started wrecking the place.

 **Bismuth: WE FOLLOWED HER! I DEVOTED MY LIFE TO HER! I ALWAYS HATED THOSE UPPERCRUSTS AND ALL THIS TIME MY LEADER WAS ONE AND...oh what am I doing? Calling my former leader and uppercrust. I only call that to the enemy. She, she wasn't the enemy.**

Bismuth finally calmed down and fell onto her knees. She was tearing up a bit, but wiped them away. She got up and was forging an endless pile of weapons, trying to get her mind off of it.

 **Bismuth: I just, I just don't know anymore. My great leader was a diamond this whole time. But if that's true than, she wasn't like the others though. She was...she was different.**

The last weapon she made was a sword, she gazed at it and began to remember the time she made Rose her weapon.

 **Over 5,000 years ago**

Rose along with some other gems were on their way to the forge where Bismuth was making their weapons.

 **Bismuth: Hey Rose. What took you so long?**

 **Rose: Sorry Bismuth, but we had to lose any Homeworld gems that were following us.**

 **Bismuth: You're clear right?**

 **Rose: Oh don't worry.**

 **Bismuth: Good, cause I got some weapons for you all.**

Bismuth gave the other Crystal Gems their new weapons. Everyone except Rose.

 **Rose: These are all nice Bismuth.**

 **Bismuth: Hey don't think I didn't forget you. I saved the best for last.**

Bismuth got out another sword. Except this one was pink, made to suit Rose.

 **Rose: ( stars in her eyes) Bismuth you...you made this for me.**

 **Bismuth: I can't let you go out empty handed.**

Rose takes the sword and draws it out.

 **Bismuth: I made this one with the finest material I had. It can cut through a gems form instantly.**

 **Rose: Bismuth this, this is amazing. Thank you so much.**

 **Bismuth: Hey, it's a pleasure doing Bismuth with you.**

The two of them laugh and the flashback ends. Bismuth now had a sad smile on her face remembering that thought.

 **Bismuth: That's what I loved about her. She was different because she wanted to be different. She opened our eyes and asked us what we wanted to do. She gave us something to fight for. Ha, you know now that I think about it, it's even better to know a Diamond can change. It's ironic, I made her that sword with the best material I had and I did the same for her son not long ago.**

Bismuth just realized that she was only thinking about herself for a moment and not about the others, especially Steven. After adding some final touches she'll go check on him she thought.

 **With Ruby and Sapphire.**

Sapphire was at Rose's fountain. Her power of ice created snow and ice all over the place and froze the fountain. She just sat their crying, until she heard a familiar voice.

 **Ruby: I thought I'd find you here.**

Sapphire heard, but ignored her. Ruby walked up to her and sat next to her.

 **Ruby: Sapphire.**

 **Sapphire: ( not looking at her) What do you want Ruby?**

 **Ruby: Sapphire, let's just talk.**

 **Sapphire: There's nothing to talk about Ruby.**

 **Ruby: Why are you ignoring me?**

 **Sapphire: ( now looking at her) Why are you so desperate to talk?**

 **Ruby: Because I want to help you!**

 **Sapphire: How can you help? Don't you see everything we fought for was a lie? She used us for her war. She created Gien. He's attacking us now because of what she did. All of our friends were either corrupted or shattered because of her!**

 **Ruby: Sapphire please calm down.**

 **Sapphire: How can I calm down? I'm the one with future vision. I should have seen this coming. I should have seen it from before.**

 **Ruby: You can't see everything. You still have limits. Listen, sure Rose, uh Pink lied to us about her identity and kept Pearl from telling us, but she still cared about us, accepted Garnet and she wouldn't intentionally hurt someone. Besides, she did give us something to fight for.**

 **Sapphire: What's that?**

 **Ruby: Our freedom and our home. Pink spread a message that gems can be free or be what they want to instead of what they're made for and gave us a home.**

 **Sapphire: I guess she did.**

 **Ruby: And there was nothing we could have done about the Diamonds final attack or known about the Gara Droids. But even if she was a Rose Quartz, I think we would still be where we are today. Nothing would be that different.**

Sapphire began to calm down and look down.

 **Sapphire: I-I guess not.**

Ruby held her hand and Sapphire squeezed back and smiled at her.

 **Sapphire: Ruby, how can you be so calm about this?**

 **Ruby: Well I learned from the best. Remember when we went with Steven to the Keystone state. We unfused and bickered through out the whole trip. But I was raging like crazy because Pearl tricked us into fusing. I nearly boiled Steven alive like a lobster.**

 **Sapphire: ( smiling) And you destroyed that table in the diner which Greg had to pay.**

 **Ruby: ( chuckles) Yeah, anyway I was confused why you were so calm. You told me that you just wanted to do the right thing. You didn't want your emotions to cloud your mind. That's what I'm doing now. After seeing how it affected Steven, I didn't want to do it again.**

 **Sapphire: Wow, I...I had no idea you actually learned from me.**

 **Ruby: Of course I do.**

A frown then formed on Sapphire's face.

 **Sapphire: Ruby can I just ask you one more thing?**

 **Ruby: Sure what?**

 **Sapphire: Was our love a lie? Was Garnet a lie?**

 **Ruby: No, no it wasn't a lie. It was never a lie. Rose never made us become Garnet, that was our choice. It's still our choice. I've always loved you Saph.**

 **Sapphire: I do love you Ruby. I'm just confused by all of this. For a moment I was scared that we were never meant to be together.**

 **Ruby: Sapphire. I would rather die than live on Homeworld, working as a guard for eternity not knowing you.**

Sapphire began tearing up with joy.

 **Sapphire: Oh Ruby!**

She hugged her tight. Ruby hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek.

 **Ruby: Are you okay now?**

 **Sapphire: I'm fine, but I'm not ready to fuse yet.**

 **Ruby: It's okay. Whenever you're ready. Besides that is the plus side of splitting up. I get to look at you're pretty face**.

Ruby picked her up bridal style. The two of them laughed and head back to the warp pad.

 **At the barn.**

Peridot and Lapis were with Charlie. Ever since they adopted him, Steven has been helping them how to take care of a dog. He helped them by getting a few chew toys, a bed, dog food and an updated name tag on his collar with Steven's number in case he runs away and someone finds him. Right now the two of them wanted to know if he can talk.

 **Peridot: No say clod. Clod.**

Charlie just responds with a bark.

 **Lapis: I don't think he can talk Peridot.**

 **Peridot: I don't get it since humans go to school to learn these ABC's, there's no reason for Charlie to learn to talk. I mean how can he understand us, but we can't understand him?**

 **Lapis: I really don't know.**

Suddenly Charlie sensed someone coming towards the barn. He barked a couple times and ran outside. He saw Steven and jumped on him, licking him.

 **Steven: ( sad smile) Hey Charlie. It's nice seeing you again.**

Steven petted Charlie and tried to keep him down. Peridot and Lapis came out and smiles formed on their faces.

 **Peridot and Lapis: Steven!**

They went up to greet him and noticed that he looked a bit upset.

 **Steven: Hi guys.**

 **Peridot: Steven are you alright? You look upset.**

 **Lapis: Is something wrong Steven? Pearl didn't talk behind your back again did she? Because I will send her back at the bottom of the ocean, in an oyster where ordinary pearls live in.**

 **Steven: No, no it's not that this time really. We're over that. I just had a really rough day and learned something hard.**

 **Peridot: What is it?**

 **Lapis: Why don't you tell us inside?**

Lapis and Peridot lead Steven inside, with Charlie walking by them. He sat down with them as he told them what happened earlier that day.

 **Peridot: Oh, wow I mean that is a shocker. Your mom was a Diamond.**

 **Lapis: That must be rough.**

 **Steven: It kinda is.**

Peridot and Lapid didn't seem so surprised since they don't know much about Rose. But felt a bit bad that they weren't exactly relating with him.

 **Lapis: I'm sorry we don't look so surprised Steven. It's just...**

 **Steven: It's fine Lapis I don't expect you guys to be so surprised, I just wanted time away from this and just see you guys.**

 **Lapis: So you're upset because she's was a Diamond this whole time?**

 **Steven: I mean that's what everyone else is upset at. But I'm upset because for a while I tried to live up being my mom. But it turns out that the person I tried to be like was a Diamond. A Diamond! I've heard of what they're like and even got a glimpse of Yellow. They conquered hundres of planets and kill billions of people. And I have their gem. That means I'm going to be like one! I can't even look at myself the same anymore!**

 **Lapis: ( holding him) Steven calm down. You're nothing like the Diamonds.**

 **Steven: I don't know that.**

 **Lapis: But I do. The Steven I know is a kind, caring and fun person who thinks about others and is an amazing person to be friends with.**

 **Steven: You really think so Lapis?**

 **Lapis: Of course I do, you did the same for me when we were on that boat trip. I've done bad things before, but you still befriended me. Just because you have the gem of a Diamond, it doesn't change anything. What matters is who you choose to be now.**

 **Peridot: That's right and you once told me that just because I'm a clone who was created by an evil scientist, it didn't define me who I was. It was who I chose to be now. And the same goes for you.**

Steven was amazed at out much Peridot and Lapis learned from him since they stayed on Earth. A small smile formed on his face.

 **Steven: Thanks guys. That really means a lot. It does make me feel a little better.**

 **Peridot: What else is bothering you?**

 **Steven: Well now that Garnet, Amethyst and Bismuth know, they didn't take it well. Garnet split up and Sapphire was really upset. Amethyst ran off and Bismuth just went to the forge. I think they're going to drift apart.**

 **Peridot: Steven I doubt they would do that.**

 **Steven: ( tearing up) You weren't there when it happened. They're going to disband and I'm going to lose my family.**

 **Peridot: Don't think of that Steven. They're not going to drift apart. I may not have been on this team as long as them, but before I did I was able to tell that you guys went through so much together. They wouldn't just leave because they found out Rose Quatz was Pink Diamond. Even if they do, you won't be alone. You have your dad and Connie.**

 **Lapis: And you have us. ( places her hand on his cheek) We'll always be by your side Steven. Come here.**

Lapis pulled him into a hug and he hugged her back. Peridot joined their hug and Charlied nuzzled with them. Steven was still a bit scared of the outcome, but knew if it did happened he would have his other friends there for him.

 **Back at the house.**

Pearl was still sitting on the couch. No one took this well and Steven is getting worried about this. Even though she was forced to keep quiet, she still felt that this was her fault. Soon she heard the warp pad activate and looked up. It was Ruby and Sapphire.

 **Pearl: Ruby, Sapphire.**

She got up to go see them closer.

 **Ruby: Are you okay Pearl?**

 **Pearl: I'm fine, but I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you unfuse. I wish I was able to tell you this years ago.**

 **Sapphire: It's okay Pearl. Ruby and I talked about. We're okay now.**

 **Pearl: Sapphire I want you to know that Pink did care about the Earth and she did love you two and Garnet. No one was her pawn or puppet.**

 **Sapphire: ( smiles) I know, but thank you for confirming it for me.**

Pearl smiled back and heard the door open and saw Amethyst and Greg.

 **Pearl: Amethyst you're back.**

 **Amethyst: Of course I am. I just needed to relax by watching Lil Butler with Greg here.**

 **Greg: Amethyst told me what happened.**

 **Pearl: Oh good. I wasn't sure how to tell you it.**

Then they heard the warp pad again. They looked and saw Bismuth.

 **Pearl: Bismuth.**

 **Bismuth: It's okay. I'm cool now. I'm cool, but where's our young leader. I need to talk to him.**

 **Pearl: ( frowns) He soon broke down and ran off to the warp pad. I have two ideas where he could be, but I thought of leaving him alone for a bit just to give him some time to take in. But we need to talk to him. He thinks we're going to drift apart and disband the team.**

 **Bismuth: What? No. Who said anything about us leaving?**

 **Amethyst: Yeah, it's going to take a lot more than a secret like that to drift us apart.**

 **Ruby: And what would that be.**

 **Amethyst: Nothing.**

 **Sapphire: Let's go talk to him then.**

 **Back at the barn.**

It was getting dark now and Steven was still with Peridot, Lapis and Charlie as they watched a bit of Camp Pining Hearts. They watched as Percy was begging Paulette to be with him.

 **Peridot: Oh get over it Percy. Go make another friendship bracelet.**

 **Lapis: Seriously.**

Then they heard the warp pad and heard some familiar voices.

 **Pearl: Steven!**

 **Bismuth: Hey Steven.**

 **Greg: Hey Stu ball, where are you?**

 **Amethyst: Yo Steve man come on out.**

 **Ruby: Steven,**

 **Sapphire: Steven, please come out if you're here.**

Steven looked and saw the others coming. His hopes went up and the four of them went down.

 **Steven: Guys! You're all here.**

 **Bismuth: Yeah, did you Bismuth us?**

Everyone looks at her awkwardly as cricket sounds are heard. She looks down and see's Amethyst shape shift into a cricket just to make that joke.

 **Bismuth: Really?**

 **Amethyst: Sorry, couldn't help.**

Amethyst morphs back into her normal self.

 **Bismuth: Alright serious talk. Steven, we came to check on you.**

 **Amethyst: Pearl told us you think we're going to drift apart. Do you really think we would do that?**

 **Steven: You guys looked upset. You found out that Rose was really a Diamond.**

 **Ruby: Sure it's shocking, but we're not going to drift apart.**

 **Sapphire: I don't want us to drift apart. This team means everything to me. If we did that, we would throw away everything we fought for away.**

 **Pearl: Just because we all now know the truth, it won't change anything. We were fighting for our freedom and for this planet. This is still our home and we won't just let the Diamonds or the Gara Droids destroy it.**

Pearl kneels down to his level, placing her hands on his shoulders.

 **Pearl: We're a family Steven. We'll always will be. We won't drift apart, I promise.**

Pearl hugs him and then everyone else joins in the hug. Steven was now feeling better that everything was going to be okay, but there was still one last issue.

 **Steven: Ruby, Sapphire are you guys okay?**

 **Ruby: We're fine. We still want to fuse again.**

 **Sapphire: But we want to fuse like it really was our decision. I want us to start over, but how can we do that?**

 **Greg: Well, have you guys thought of a wedding?**

 **Ruby: A wedding? What's that?**

 **Greg: Well, uh it's like when a man and a woman love each other so much that they want to be together for the rest of their lives, they have this ceramony where they get married.**

 **Steven: Did you and mom get married dad?**

 **Greg: Well...no. I mean sure we did love each other, but I wasn't sure if the others were okay with it.**

 **Pearl: Oh, Greg I am so sorry that I made you that uncomfortable you didn't get to have one.**

 **Greg: Eh it's okay Pearl. I mean I may not have been ready anyway.**

 **Ruby: A wedding sounds great Greg.**

 **Sapphire: Yes we should do that.**

 **Ruby: Okay so how does it work.**

 **Greg: Well we still need time to plan out the wedding itself, but the first step is the proposal. I guess you Ruby hold Sapphire's hand, get down on your knee and ask her " Will you marry me?"**

Ruby does so and asks Sapphire the question.

 **Ruby: Sapphire, will you marry me?**

 **Sapphire: ( giggles) Yes. Yes of course I'll marry you!**

The two of them embrace and laughed as Ruby twirled Sapphire in the air. With everyone now happy for the two, they decided to make plans for it tomorrow. They knew truth, but their purpose and cause didn't die.

 **Meanwhile at Gien's ship.**

 **Bomber: Alright you gloats hurry it up! We ain't got all day!**

Bomber was commanding all Gara Droid soldier groups to repair the base. After the whole Aura Quartz fight, she left quite a bit of damage. Acha and Kocha enters.

 **Acha: Bomber the Great, our lord requests to know the status of the repairs.**

 **Bomber: Tell him we're not done yet. 47 % of it has been fixed, but we still have to tear down the walls and add new ones thanks to that boy and his pearl's fusion.**

 **Kocha: Well he also says to hurry it up so we can make plans for the next attack.**

 **Bomber: Whatever. Just let me do my work. ( to the soldiers) NO! I told you use the metal wall cutters not the sledge hammer! And you, I didn't say you can go on break! Get back to work!**

Suddenly one of them blew up the walls with explosives, now making things worse.

 **Bomber: Grrrr...Morons! I'm surrounded by morons!**

Bomber continues with repairs as the duo goes back to Gien who was in his lab where some of the soldiers were helping him with the mess.

 **Acha: My lord, 47% of the damage has been fixed, but there is still more to go.**

 **Gien: ( not looking at him) Thank you Acha.**

Gien was still trying to clean up the lab, but Acha and Kocha couldn't help but ask him of what was going to happen next after what just happened.

 **Acha: Um my lord. Are you still conflicted?**

 **Gien: Why would I be?**

 **Kocha: But Pink Diamond, she caused the whole rebellion.**

 **Gien: No she didn't! She was manipulated into doing so. Those Crystal Gems and that pearl poisoned her mind.**

 **Acha: Uh, of course my lord.**

 **Kocha: But one last thing. Are we going to report this to the Diamonds?**

 **Gien: No! They cannot know about this.**

 **Kocha: But Pink was their sister, wouldn't they want to know that she is kinda still here?**

 **Gien: If they find out that Steven has her gem, they will call off the attack and there goes my revenge.**

 **Acha: So, what are you going to do?**

 **Gien: Now that I know that Steven has her gem, she's still alive somewhere in him. I want him now so I can find a way to bring her back. I will be the hero to bring back Pink Diamond and she and I will be together again. We will make a perfect world together.**

But while Gien said all this, Huntress overheard this from the outside of the lab. Tears fell from her face but she tried to fight it.

 **Huntress: ( in her mind) Stop it Huntress. You knew from the start that he never loved you.**

Huntress leaves the area and the scene shifts back to Gien.

 **Acha: Oh how I long to see her again my lord.**

 **Kocha: Yeah me too. But when do we plan the next attack?**

 **Gien: Finish the repairs in the base first. Until then all attacks are on hold.**

 **Acha and Kocha: Yes my lord.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Well now everything will be okay for our heroes. Next time will be Ruby and Sapphire's wedding. Special thanks to Lady Shadow92 for her help. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	43. The Wedding

**Chapter 43: The Wedding**

* * *

The next day, at the house.

 **Steven: Okay everyone. We need start making plans for Ruby and Sapphire's wedding. We want to make this the best wedding ever made and we all have to work together to do that.**

 **Bismuth: Alright, what do you want us to do?**

 **Peridot: ( saluting him like a soldier) Yes, what are your plans wedding commander?**

 **Steven: Well while Ruby and Sapphire are looking through the ideas they want for their wedding, we have to get the basic essentials ready and plan who's going to do what. So Pearl and Amethyst you two can make the invitations. Let's invite everyone we know in Beach City.**

 **Pearl: Including Connie?**

 **Steven: Yes, Connie and her family too. Okay Bismuth, I was wondering if you can make the wedding rings.**

 **Bismuth: Uh wedding rings?**

 **Steven: Yeah they look like this.**

Steven shows her a photo of what wedding rings look like. Bismuth examines them good.

 **Bismuth: Hmmm. I think I can do that.**

Bismuth makes her way to the warp pad.

 **Steven: And no deadly weapon enhancements.**

 **Bismuth: You got it. ( in her mind) Darn I wanted to add switch blades in them. But I guess that's not appropriate.**

Bismuth gets on the warp pad and warps to the forge.

 **Steven: Alright now Peridot you can be the flower girl. You have a basket of flowers and throw them around.**

 **Peridot: I'll throw them as hard as I can.**

 **Steven: And Lapis you can be the ring bearer. You hold onto the rings and hand them to the bride and groom when it's time.**

 **Lapis: Okay.**

 **Amethyst: So what are you going to do?**

 **Steven: I'm going to check how Ruby and Sapphire are doing and then once the invites are done I'll go give them out and I'll be the wedding officiant on the actual day.**

Steven goes to his room where Ruby and Sapphire are. Amethyst goes to check Pearl. She looked very excited for this.

 **Pearl: Oh Amethyst, have you seen this folding bone? It folds these invites so nicely. Who knew planning a wedding can be so much fun!**

 **Amethyst: Uh yeah P. That's uh, that's really cool.**

 **Pearl: Oh I know. I'm excited for this to come. I like most of the humans here, but do we have to invite uh... what was his name? The fat fryboy.**

She refers to Ronaldo.

 **Amethyst: Uh Fry Rocko?**

 **Pearl: Yes Fry Rocko. I mean he's sort of... on the weird side.**

 **Amethyst: I know he is, but Steven said to invite everyone we know on Beach City. It would be unfair for him.**

 **Pearl: ( sighs) Alright.**

Pearl makes an invite for Ronaldo, but puts his name as Fry Rocko.

Once she was done, Steven went to go spread the news. Before he went for the Beach City residents he first took Lion to warp to Connie's house. He arrives and knocks on the door. The door opens and it was Connie's dad Doug.

 **Doug: Hello? Oh it's you Steven.**

 **Steven: Hi Mr. Maheswaren, I'm here to give your family this invitation to Ruby and Sapphire's wedding.**

 **Doug: Oh a wedding, that's really nice.**

 **Steven: Yeah I know I'm excited too. Is Connie here?**

 **Doug: ( calling out for Connie) Connie! You're boyfriend's here!**

 **Steven: ( blushing) What no. What are you...**

 **Doug: And he's here to ask you to marry him!**

Connie arrives blushes.

 **Connie: Dad, we're not in a relationship what are you...**

 **Doug: Ha ha! I'm just kidding. Steven here as invited us to a wedding.**

 **Connie: Really? Who's getting married?**

 **Steven: Ruby and Sapphire are next week. They decided to make a new decision after a...recent secret was revealed.**

 **Connie: Recent secret.**

 **Steven: I'll tell you about it later. Will you be coming?**

 **Connie: You kidding? Of course I will. Wait, we will right dad?**

 **Doug: Of course honey.**

 **Steven: Great! You can be one of the bridesmaids.**

 **Connie: Oh, Steven that's such an honor.**

 **Steven: I thought it would be fair for you to have a special part in this. Anyway I got to go. I have other invitations to give out. I'll see you later Connie.**

 **Connie: Bye Steven. Tell Pearl I said hi.**

 **Doug: So long Steven.**

Steven gets back on Lion and warps back to Beach City. Now he goes around on foot inviting the people he knows over. Now it was Lars and Sadie who were at the Big Donut. Steven enters and see's Sadie.

 **Steven: Hey Sadie.**

 **Sadie: Oh hi Steven. What can I get for you?**

 **Steven: Nothing.**

He places the wedding invitation on the counter.

 **Sadie: Oh what's this?**

 **Steven: You're invited to Ruby and Sapphire's wedding. You're mom is also.**

 **Sadie: Oh wow thanks. I'll definitly be there.**

 **Steven: Awesome. I have one for Lars also. Is he here?**

 **Sadie: He just went into the back room to get some more boxes for packaging.**

 **Steven: Alright. Everything seems to go accordingly, except for one thing.**

 **Sadie: What's that?**

 **Steven: Well, weddings normally have a cake right? But I can't find anyone to make a wedding cake. Koffi and Fryman wanted to chip in by making the food, but they don't anything about baking. Do you know where I can get one?**

 **Sadie: Um, I don't know where...( eyes open wide) Oh wait a minute I think I know someone who can bake you one.**

 **Steven: Really? Who?**

Just then Lars enters from the back room with the donut packaging boxes.

 **Lars: Hey Sadie I got the boxes. Where did you want me to put them?**

Then he saw Steven and an annoyed look forms on his face.

 **Steven: Hey Lars!**

 **Lars: Uh great. What do you want now Steven?**

 **Steven: Oh I'm just here to give you this invitation to Ruby and Sapphire's wedding.**

 **Lars: A wedding? Yeah thanks but no thanks.**

 **Steven: Aw what? Why?**

 **Lars: Weddings are lame.**

 **Steven: No they're not. They're romantic and majestic.**

 **Sadie: Yeah and by the way Lars, remember when you baked that cake for my last birthday?**

 **Lars: Yeah?**

 **Steven: Wait Lars. You can bake?**

 **Lars: Yeah, I have hobbies you know. Wait, where are you going from this?**

 **Sadie: Well Steven still needs a wedding cake and I think you might be the best person for the job.**

 **Lars: Absolutly not!**

 **Steven: Why Lars?**

 **Lars: I don't want people to know I like baking.**

 **Steven: Why not?**

 **Lars: Because ( looks away)... baking is lame.**

 **Steven: No it's not. You just said you like doing it.**

 **Lars: I mean I like doing it, but I don't think everyone else does. Wait, did you invite Buck?**

 **Steven: Yeah and Jenny and Sour cream. I invited everyone we know.**

 **Lars: Okay I'm definitly not doing it.**

 **Sadie: Lars come on this for Steven's, um, caretakers. ( to Steven) Right?**

 **Steven: You can say that. ( to Lars) Lars, they're not going to think you're lame. Having a skill on baking is the coolest thing ever. They're going to think you're cool. No not cool, mondo cool! I don't know anyone else here who can bake. Please Lars.**

Lars thinks about it for a moment. He's nervous on doing this, but he doesn't want to be that type of person to ruin someone's wedding and if the people and the cool kids will think he's cool than he should show it then.

 **Lars: ( sighs) Alright, I'll do it.**

 **Steven: Yes! Thank you Lars. You're the best!**

 **Lars: Yeah, um you're welcome Steven.**

Steven exits out of the Big Donut and heads back home to make more plans.

 **One week later.**

The day has finally arrived, it was Ruby and Sapphire's wedding. The gems were inside the house getting ready and all the guests were outside. Steven was outside checking to see who was here.

The scene shifts to Ronaldo filming for his blog at the wedding. Peedee acted as the cameraman.

 **Ronaldo: Okay is it on?**

 **Peedee: Yes.**

 **Ronaldo: Is it on?!**

 **Peedee: Yes!**

 **Ronaldo: Alright. ( clears throat) Greetings followers. I am Ronaldo Fryman and welcome back to Keep Beach City Weird! Today we're invited to the Crystal Gems wedding here at their base. The two gems that are to be wed are Ruby and Sapphire who somehow form into the gem called Garnet. We are here to not only be in the party of a lifetime but to see how they form.**

 **Mr Fryman: Do you really have to blog here?**

 **Ronaldo: Uh Yeah. This is no ordinary wedding dad. This is the wedding hosted by the Crystal Gems. We may not get something like this again.**

 **Mr Fryman: Ok whatever. But don't break that camera. That's the third one I had to get and if you break it again, your buying the next one.**

 **Ronaldo: But the first couple times it broke was because of the Robotmen.**

 **Mr Fryman: I don't care if it was destroyed by 10 foot tall elves. Just be careful with it.**

Then they are greeted by Steven.

 **Steven: Hi Mr Fryman. Hello Peedee and Ronaldo.**

 **Mr Fryman: Steven. Thanks for inviting us. I brought some special platters of combination fries. Made with the best quality potatoes and with seven different seasonings. And I also brought the bits, because I know how much you love them.**

 **Steven: Aw, how thoughtful. Hey Ronaldo, is that what you're wearing to the wedding.**

Steven was pointing out Ronaldo's armor.

 **Ronaldo: Why yes, you must be vigilant in case the Robotmen show up.**

 **Steven: Ronaldo there's not going to be any Robotmen, I mean Gara Droids.**

 **Ronaldo: Whatever you say Steven, but I am always prepared. You should see what I've done to the fry shop.**

 **Peedee: He set traps all over the shop to make them Robotman proof. I can't even enter my room without him questioning me to make sure I'm the real me.**

 **Ronaldo: Um because they can disquise themselves as human beings and walk among us.**

 **Steven: Okay, well enjoy the party guys.**

They move on and now Steven greets the Pizza family.

 **Steven: Hey Kofi.**

 **Kofi: Ah Steven. First off we'd like to thank you for inviting us to this wedding.**

 **Steven: Hey of course I'd invite you guys. How you been Nanafua, Kiki, Jenny?**

 **Nanafua: I'm doing fine Steven, thank you.**

 **Kiki: We're doing good Steven. This is just so exciting.**

 **Jenny: Yeah I know. Oh hey is Buck and Sourscream here?**

 **Steven: Yeah, Buck is helping Sourcream set up for the music.**

 **Jenny: Oh good. Let's go see them Kiki.**

 **Kiki: Okay sure.**

Jenny and Kiki go to see their friends.

 **Nanafua: Have fun you two. This brings me back when I married your father son.**

 **Kofi: He would love it here mama. Anyway, I brought you some pizzas from our restaurant to serve for this wedding.**

 **Steven: Thanks, you can put where Mr Fryman put his food at.**

Steven was pointing at the table where Mr Fryman put his food and was being tipped by Greg, he thought these two deserved some reward for doing this. Kofi and Nanfua leave and now Steven meets Sadie and her mom Barb.

 **Steven: Hi Sadie, hi Barb.**

 **Sadie: Hey Steven.**

 **Barb: Steven how nice to see you again. I mean thank you for inviting me and my daughter. Oh sorry I'm just excited for this, aren't we sweety.**

 **Sadie: Yes mom, please not in front of Steven.**

 **Barb: Right, right sorry. You're the big girl now. I'll just be over there.**

Barb leaves, leaving Sadie and Steven alone.

 **Sadie: Has Lars showed up yet?**

 **Steven: Not yet, I'm still waiting for him. Oh wait there he is!**

Steven pointed out as he saw lars pushing a cart with a tall box on it.

 **Steven: Lars! You made it.**

 **Lars: Uh, hey Steven.**

 **Steven: ( gasps) Is that it?**

 **Lars: Yes, but does everyone have to know that I made it?**

 **Steven: It'll be fine, if you're that good at baking you should be fine.**

 **Lars: ( sighs) I guess.**

 **Sadie: Come on Lars let's go take our seats.**

Lars leaves with Sadie and finally Steven see's Connie and her family.

 **Steven:( waving to her) Connie, hey!**

 **Connie: Steven!**

Connie runs up and hugs him.

 **Steven: I'm so glad you could come.**

 **Connie: I told you I would be here.**

Steven noticed her dress and blushed a bit.

 **Steven: You uh, um, you look pretty.**

 **Connie: ( blushes) Thanks, you look handsome as well.**

 **Steven: ( chuckles) Thanks. Come on the others are inside and we're beginnig real soon.**

 **Connie: Okay. Mom, dad I'm heading inside with Steven.**

 **Priyanka: Okay honey. We'll be taking our seats now.**

 **Doug: You two just don't go smooching in there.**

 **Steven: ( blushes) Wh-what?**

 **Connie: Dad!**

 **Doug: Ha, ha, just messing with you honey.**

The two of them head inside the house and the scene shifts to inside the house. Everyone was just adding the finishing touches on their suits. Pearl and Amethyst wore suits, Bismuth wore her armor for this, since it was ( well only) the nicest thing she owned. Peridot wore a yellow dress and Lapis wore a more fancy blue dress. They were just adding a bow tie on Charlie's collar.

 **Peridot: Alright Charlie, you're all set for this**

 **Lapis: Peridot tell me again why I have to wear these um heels?**

 **Peridot: Steven said you can't go barefoot at a wedding and you had to wear something nice.**

 **Lapis: They really feel uncomfortable and are a bit hard to walk around with.**

 **Peridot: Just go with it until the party is over.**

 **Lapis: Alright, but if I ever get married, I'm doing this my way and no heels.**

 **Peridot: ( blushes) Yeah, I see.**

Steven and Connie enters.

 **Connie: Hey guys!**

 **Pearl: Oh Connie, I'm so glad you were able to make it.**

 **Amethyst: So is it time yet or what?**

 **Steven: I think it is. Alright places everyone.**

Little while later.

It was now time for the ceramony. Sapphire was the groom, standing by Steven under the arbor. She was wearing a tuxedo.

 **Steven: You nervous.**

 **Sapphire: No.**

A little bit of ice formed around her foot and smashes it. Greg walked down first playing an instrumental version of the song " Stronger than you." Connie and Amethyst walked down together first. Next was Pearl and Bismuth. Next was Lapis who was holding a pillow with the rings, they weren't gold rings like they usually are, but instead one was bronze and the other was silver. Finally was Peridot, who took the flower girl role a bit too seriously.

 **Peridot: ( throwing the flowers) Flowers for you! Flowers for you! Flowers for you!**

The last flower thrown ended up hitting Mr. Fryman in the face, knocking him down.

 **Peridot: ( saluting) Wedding commander. All flowers have been deployed!**

 **Steven: Uh, thanks Peridot.**

Finally Ruby came as the bride wearing a white wedding dress. Too eager to do this, she speeds walk and then run towards the stand at full speed which Greg had to speed up the song to end it and Amethyst putting out the fires on the floor caused by Ruby. Steven acted as the wedding officiant and began his speech.

 **Steven: ( clears throat) Dearly beloved. Gems, humans, Lion and Charlie, Onion. We are gathered here today to celebrate Ruby and Sapphire, two of my favorite people, who combine into one of my other favorite people. You all probably know her as Garnet. She's their love, given form, now it's your turn to talk about that.**

So now Ruby and Sapphire says their vows.

 **Ruby: I know this is kinda silly. I mean we've been together for 5,750 years.**

 **Sapphire: And 8 months.**

 **Ruby: I used to feel like I wasn't much good, just one of me on my own, but when we're together, it feels like it's okay to just be me. So I wanna be me, with you, and, and, not even the Diamonds or the Gara Droids will come between us. And if they try, we'll beat em up!**

 **Sapphire: ( laughs) Ruby, my future used to look like one single, obvious stream, unbending 'til the end of time. In an instant, you pulled me from that destiny, and opened my eye to an explosion of infinite possible futures, streaking across space and time, altered and obliterated by the smallest force of will.**

Steven and Ruby have amazed looks from Sapphire's vow.

 **Sapphire: What I mean is, you changed my life. And then, I changed your life. And now, we changed our lives.**

Scene shifts to Amethyst and Bismuth, the latter crying.

 **Amethyst: ( whispering) What are you weeping about?**

 **Bismuth: ( sniffs) A gem can dream can she?**

Scene shifts back to Steven, Ruby and Sapphire. It was now time for the rings.

 **Steven: Lapis, do you have the rings?**

 **Lapis: Got them right here. I mean yes I have the rings.**

Lapis approaches them holding the pillow of the rings. The two of them takes the rings. Sapphire places the bronze ring on Ruby's finger and Ruby places the silver ring on Sapphire's finger.

 **Steven: Ruby, do you take this gem to have and to hold on this and every other planet in the universe?**

 **Ruby: I do!**

 **Steven: And Sapphire do you...**

 **Sapphire: Yes.**

 **Steven: ( whispering) You didn't let me finish.**

 **Sapphire: I'm just very excited.**

 **Steven: Then by the power vested in me by the state of Delmarva, I now pronounce you... Garnet!**

Ruby and Sapphire kiss and fuse back into Garnet. She now wore a uniform that was a cross between a dress and a tuxedo and her visors were different now, looking more like the upper half of a star. The crowd cheers. Before the dance would begin Garnet cuts the cake that Lars baked. Steven credited everyone who helped for this, including Lars which the crowd cheered for him. He felt good about himself and even the cool kids invited him to hang with them.

Everyone was now either dancing or just talking to each other and had some catching up to do. Pearl and Amethyst talked to their old friends, Kiki and Vidalia. Ronaldo was busy blogging again and even interviewed Bismuth if she was preparing herself for battle also since she wore armor for this. The most notable people dancing was Garnet with herself, Lapis and Peridot together and Steven and Connie. The two of them stopped for a bit and went to get some refreshments.

 **Connie: This is a great wedding Steven. You really put effort into this.**

 **Steven: I did, I wanted to make this the best for Ruby and Sapphire.**

 **Connie: Yeah, hey so how are you holding up?**

 **Steven: What do you mean?**

 **Connie: Well the other day you told me you found out that your mom was actually a Diamond and this kinda effected everyone.**

 **Steven: It did and it did effect me. I was mainly scared about the gems leaving and me becoming like the Diamonds. But thankfully they didn't and some of them reminded me of the things I taught them. I mean other than Gien now upset over this and I know he's going to plan something else soon, everything's okay now really.**

 **Connie: Don't worry Steven. We'll be ready for him and I'll be by your side.**

Connie holds his hand and squeezes it. Steven squeezes back.

 **Steven: Thanks Connie.**

Garnet approaches them.

 **Garnet: Hey you two.**

 **Steven: Hi Garnet. You having a good time?**

 **Garnet: I sure am. Care to dance with me Steven?**

Garnet offers her hand to him. Steven wants to but is unsure if it's okay to leave Connie for a bit.

 **Steven: I uh. I would, but I mean...**

 **Connie: It's okay. Go for it.**

 **Steven: Well, sure Garnet.**

Steven takes her hand and the two of them walk to the center of the dance floor. The two of them held hands as they danced together.

 **Garnet: This was a wonderful idea. Humans have found a way to make moments decision last forever. Thank you Steven, for doing this for me.**

 **Steven: You're welcome Garnet. I wanted to do this for you. I mean I was scared for a moment from last weeks um...episode.**

 **Garnet: Don't ever be scared Steven. Because we're always together to the very end.**

 **Steven: I know, I'm glad to hear it from you. Um I've been meaning to ask you this but how do you feel now about my mom now?**

 **Garnet: I was conflicted about Rose's identity, but I realized that she still cared about the Earth and us in the end and she never meant to hurt us. But I, well Ruby and Sapphire were more worried about you.**

 **Steven: You don't have to worry about me.**

 **Garnet: I know, you've grown so much Steven. Once you were just a huge fan of us and my cutie pie, now you are one of us.**

 **Steven: It's crazy that so much has changed. But one thing will remain the same Garnet.**

Steven hugs her.

 **Steven: I will always be your cutie pie.**

Garnet smiles and hugs him back.

 **Garnet: You want me to twirl you in the air.**

 **Steven: Oh yes!**

Garnet does so and twirls him up in the air. Steven laughs as this happens, but the two don't realize that their gems were glowing and once Steven landed back onto Garnet the two of the fused. Everyone watched in amazement.

The new fusion stood up, she was twice the size of Bismuth. She had a fire-shaped head and bright orange skin with normal orange patches. She had four arms. The first two were big and muscular and the other two were slender. She wore Steven's shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his pants as shorts along with sandals. And lastly she had dark red visors covering her eyes.

 **Fusion: AAAHHH YEAH! What's up everybody? This is your rockin pal Sunstone here to party!**

The others were amazed with Steven and Garnet's fusion.

 **Pearl: Oh my, how wonderful.**

 **Amethyst: Dude! Nice!**

 **Peridot: I don't believe this.**

 **Sunstone: You better believe it.**

 **Peridot: Okay.**

 **Connie: So Sunstone. What do you want us to do now?**

 **Sunstone: I'll tell ya what we're going to do. We're gonna party for the rest of the night. Yo Sourcream, put on something more...upbeat.**

 **Sourcream: ( thumbs up) You got it.**

Sourcream puts on more upbeat music and everyone joins in the dance. Everyone except Ronaldo and Peedee.

 **Ronaldo: This is perfect. This right here is the blog of the century baby!**

 **Peedee: Yeah uh... oh wait. I had the lens covered.**

Ronaldo falls onto his knees and yells over dramatically.

 **Ronaldo: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Meanwhile on Homeworld.

Blue Diamond was in the room where she kept all the bubbled Rose Qurtz gems.

 **Blue Diamond: Oh Pink. What did I do wrong? What could I have done to prevent this?**

Then she hears the door open, it was Yellow Diamond.

 **Yellow Diamond: Please tell me you're joking about this?**

 **Blue Diamond: Leave me alone Yellow.**

 **Yellow Diamond: I've been leaving you alone Blue. You can't just stay in here forever.**

 **Blue Diamond: Yes I can.**

 **Yellow Diamond: White expects us to do our part and you have to do yours. You're a Diamond, start acting like one!**

 **Blue Diamond: But how can I after what happened to Pink?!**

 **Yellow Diamond: How can you still be crying over something that happend over 5,000 years ago?!**

 **Blue Diamond: Because I...I loved her.**

Yellow calms down and looks at her.

 **Blue Diamond: She was one of us. I was always there for her. I tried my best to make her the best Diamond she can, but I failed. I feel like her death was my fault.**

Yellow places her hand on her shoulder.

 **Yellow: Blue, you know that I miss her as well. But we have to move on and fight back. That's all we can do for her now. Gien is dealing with that, or atleast trying but her death won't be in vain. If it's anyones fault it's mine. I was the one who allowed her to conquere her first planet and I knew she wasn't ready for it.**

Blue looks up at Yellow who had an upset look on her face. She gets back up and places her hand on her shoulder. Suddenly they heard a loud explosion

 **Blue Diamond: What was that?**

 **Yellow Diamond: I don't know.**

Yellow got out a holographic screen and contacted the front. Holly Blue Agate answers. The background shows Gara Soldiers and Gem soldiers running to the left.

 **Yellow Diamond: Holly Blue what is going on out there?**

 **Holly Blue: My Diamond, there's an elite that's gone mad and destroying everything in it's path.**

 **Blue Diamond: One of Gien's droids?**

 **Yellow Diamond: Take care of the situation agate. Dismantle it!**

 **Holly Blue: Yes my bright, luminous, majest...URGH!**

 **Yellow Diamond: Holly Blue what are you doing?**

Holly Blue had a look of pain on her face. She was struggling to move, the picture began to static and buffer. Once it was back on again the droid was standing in Holly Blue's place. He looked like a Gara Droid, but they couldn't tell what he looked like since it was hard to see. He was shown as a dark silouhette and had narrow red eyes along with a glowing red dot on his forehead. He had Holly Blue's gem in his hand and shattered it.

 **Yellow Diamond: Who are you? Identify yourself!**

He began to speak and had a deep gentleman like metallic voice.

 **Mysterious Droid: I would kill you now, but I have someone else on my list who has to come first. I will be back for you my Diamonds.**

Then he pointed his arm right arm which had a double barreled blaster on it at the monitor and destroyed it, ending the transmission. Blue and Yellow exited out of the room and to their shock they saw Gara Soldiers torn apart along with shatterd gems all over the place. There was also what appeared to be dirt and mud on the floors, it might have been caused by the droid.

 **Blue Diamond: What is happening Yellow?**

 **Yellow Diamond: I'm not sure, but Gien better have an explanation for this.**

The scene shifts at the docking bay where all the ships were at. There was a trail of shattered gems and Gara Droids on the floor. The mysterious droid's next victim was a one eye emerald. He grabbed her by the neck and held her against a wall. He was still shown only as a black silouhette

 **Mysterious Droid: Where is he?!**

 **Emerald: W-Where's who?**

 **Mysterious Droid: I want Gien. Where is Gien?!**

 **Emerald: He's not here?**

 **Mysterious Droid: I know he isn't. He's not in his lab or anywhere on this planet. I searched all over. So where is he now?**

 **Emerald: Why are you doing this? You're a Gara Droid.**

 **Mysterious Droid: I am many things, but a Gara Droid I am not. Now I'm going to ask you one last time.**

The mysterious droid grabs Emerald's gem and begins crushing it. Emerald yelled in pain as she felt her gem cracking, a few shards were falling off.

 **Mysterious Droid: Where is Gien?**

 **Emerald: AAAHHH EARTH! He's on the planet Earth!**

 **Mysterious Droid: Earth you say?**

 **Emerald: Yes, he's on a mission to exterminate the last of the Crystal Gems. But you need a ship to get there.**

 **Mysterious Droid: I know, that's why I came here.**

 **Emerald: So...are, are you going to let me go?**

 **Mysterious Droid: And risk letting you tell the Diamonds and ruin my revenge?**

The mysterious droid rips out Emerald's gem and her body poofs ( offscreen as it only shows him taking the gem). He holds onto the cracked gem shatters it.

 **Mysterious Droid: I don't think so.**

The mysterious droid enters the ship and sets the cooridinates to Earth.

 **Mysterious Droid: You will pay for what you have done Gien. I will have my revenge.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I actually had a lot of fun making this one. Since I was personally fine with Sunstone I decided to keep her but sorry if the last wedding scene felt a bit rushed, I didn't know where else to go with it. Who is the mysterious droid causing trouble? Find out next time. Special thanks to Lady Shadow92 for her help on the wedding and for Steven and Garnet to fuse here. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	44. The Mysterious Droid

**Chapter 44: The Mysterious Droid**

* * *

Scene opens at Gien's Ship with Gien being called by the Diamond's.

 **Gien: I'm sorry my Diamonds but the image of the droid you sent me doesn't match any of the ones I have filed in the database.**

 **Yellow Diamond: What do you mean you can't find him? Are you saying he just showed up out of no where?**

 **Gien: I don't know, maybe. But what's the big deal? You just said the ship he hijacked was shot down and destroyed.**

 **Blue Diamond: But he shattered a majority of our gems.**

 **Gien: And my soldiers too.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Have you forgotten that materials for making more gems is scarce and we can't produce them here?**

 **Gien: I have not forgotten my Diamond. My apologies.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Just move on to the next attack Gien.**

 **Blue Diamond: And don't fail us again.**

The transmission ends. Gien groans afterwards, pinching his eyes.

 **Gien: Viggo did he look familiar to you?**

 **Viggo: No I have never seen this one before.**

 **Huntress: It was still dark, what if he his. He probably got fed up of waiting for our time to rebel against the Diamonds and went on ahead.**

 **Gien: But that doesn't explain why he would go and kill his own commrades as well.**

 **Viggo: Is this the Crystal Gems doing?**

 **Gien: I don't think. How could they have had him be on Homeworld when they don't even have the equipment to get there.**

 **Viggo: There's always the Galaxy Pad. Maybe they fixed it.**

 **Bomber: Forget about it. He's gone so now we can move on. I Bomber the Great will lead the attack for tomorrow. I have Dart Shot getting ready for attack.**

 **Gien: Very good Bomber. This time we'll get them.**

Meanwhile at the temple, one week later after the wedding.

Steven and Garnet were outside of the house star gazing and trying to find shooting stars. Finally they saw one pass by.

 **Steven: OOH! There's one! Garnet you gotta make a wish.**

 **Garnet: Alright.**

 **Steven: Okay close your eyes.**

Even though Steven couldn't see her eyes because of her visors being on, he can tell her third eye was still open.

 **Steven: All of them.**

 **Garnet: (smiles) Okay, okay.**

 **Steven: Now make your wish, but don't tell me what it is.**

But he gets curious and asks her.

 **Steven:( whispering) Garnet, what did you wish for?**

 **Garnet: I wished... for another shooting star so you can make a wish.**

 **Steven: Oh my gosh. ( gasps) Garnet it worked!**

Steven and Garnet saw what appeared to be another shooting star. But this one was getting closer, it flew over the temple and seemed to have landed somewhere far away. Somewhere in the woods.

 **Steven: What was that Garnet?**

 **Garnet: I could be a meteor. But we'll check it out tomorrow.**

Garnet took him inside and they would get the whole team to check on this.

The next day.

Deep in the woods, an army of Gara Soldiers ( 30 total) were being led by the next Gara Elite, Dart Shot. He was black scorpion themed elite. He had a bulky looking body with claws for hands. He had one eye and a scorpion tail where the tip was a gattling gun. He was accompanied by Bomber and Viggo.

 **Bomber: Alright Dart Shot, you know what you need to do.**

 **Dart Shot: Yes Bomber the Great. I'll give those Crystal Gems a surprise with this army of droids at their base. I will be the one who will take them down.**

 **Viggo: But remember, that boy we need alive still.**

 **Dart Shot: Of course, I will do anything to please my master.**

 **Mysterious Droid: And where is your master?**

 **Dart Shot: Who said that?**

The three of them looked around for a bit until they saw the dark silouhette droid leaning against a tree.

 **Dart Shot: You there, who are you?**

 **Mysterious Droid: You're worst nightmare.**

 **Dart Shot: Oh?**

Viggo looks closer and realizes something.

 **Viggo: ( in his mind) Wait, could that be the one?**

 **Mysterious Droid: I don't want you though. I want Gien.**

 **Viggo: What do you want from him?**

 **Mysterious Droid: His life.**

 **Bomber: ( in his mind) Hmm, he actually speaks my language.**

 **Dart Shot: Who do you think you are trying to kill my lord?**

 **Mysterious Droid: Tell me where he is now if you want to live.**

 **Dart Shot: If I want to... you do realize you're outnumbered by uh, let's see there's me, Viggo, Bomber and how many soldiers, um 8,9... Ah forget it! The point is there's a whole bunch of us and only one of you!**

 **Mysterious Droid: ( groans) You are fools. All of you...**

The mysterious droid got out his right arm, showing his wrist blade. He turns to them giving a deathly glare.

Meanwhile ( and a couple hours later)

The Crystal Gems were trying to investigate the meteor that landed. They were somewhere in the woods that was close by Beach City.

 **Amethyst: Are you sure this is where it landed G?**

 **Garnet: I only know the esimate location, but it has to be somewhere here.**

 **Lapis: I can fly up and try and find.**

 **Steven: You do that Lapis.**

Lapis flies up patrols around the area, trying to find anything suspicious. Soon she saw what appeared to be a meteor crash landing spot. She flew back to the others to tell them.

 **Lapis: Hey guys, I found something.**

 **Garnet: Lead the way Lapis.**

Lapis leads them to the site. They get to it and look down. It's just what Garnet expected.

 **Garnet: It's an escape pod.**

 **Pearl: What?**

They all get closer to it.

 **Steven: It looks just like yours Peridot.**

 **Bismuth: Alright we know what is, now we just gotta stop it. Is it an regular uppercrust or a metal uppercrust?**

 **Peridot: Hold on there's something not right here.**

 **Pearl: What's that?**

 **Peridot: Look at hole. See how it's not open, but instead blasted open?**

 **Steven: Do you think whoever was piloting it was attacked?**

 **Peridot: I don't think so. Considering the temperature of the melted blast, combined with the lack of damage inside the pod. We can safe to assume that the blast came from the inside.**

 **Amethyst: So what does that mean?**

 **Peridot: It means we could be dealing with something worse than a homeworld gem or an elite.**

 **Garnet: Than we have to keep searching. Whatever it is, it couldn't have gotten far.**

The Crystal Gems continued searching for this mysterious visitor. Lapis flew up again to in hopes to find something. She came back to report what she saw.

 **Lapis: You guys might want to see this.**

 **Peridot: What did you find Lapis?**

 **Lapis: Just follow me.**

Lapis lead them again to the site. To there surprise they witnessed a field of dead Gara Soldiers. But by the looks of it, it seems they were torn apart as body parts were all over the place.

 **Amethyst: Dude, what happened here?**

 **Pearl: This is not our doing. We didn't even know there was going to be an attack.**

 **Bismuth: It wasn't me this time. I like wrecking these guys, but this too messy.**

 **Steven: But who could have done this?**

 **Garnet: I don't know. But it could still be here. Everyone stay alert.**

They looked around the area. The kept coming across dismantled Gara Soldiers. Soon they came across Dart Shot, or atleast what was left of him. From the looks of it, his eye was gauged out, his left arm was missing, tail was servered and body cut open.

 **Amethyst: Dude, this would be a lot more gruesome with blood and guts. Can you imagine that?**

 **Bismuth: Amethyst please, you know how queasy I can get.**

 **Pearl: What happened to this elite?**

 **Peridot: By the looks of it, it seems he was mutilated by the attacker and had his life spark ripped out.**

 **Bismuth: Ugh... that's...that's just messed up, even for me.**

 **Lapis: So where's everyone else? Shouldn't the person who did this be around here?**

Suddenly Steven saw something from behind them.

 **Steven: Everyone get back!**

He forms a shield around everyone, blocking laser projectiles and lightning. Then they saw it was Bomber and Viggo who were hiding behind a boulder.

 **Bomber: So, you've come back to finish what you started!**

 **Pearl: What are you talking about? You ambushed us!**

 **Viggo: That's right, for ambushing us!**

 **Amethyst: That's it, they've lost it.**

 **Steven: Or, they're just as clueless as we are. What do we do Garnet?**

 **Garnet: I have some questions for them. Lower the shield Steven.**

 **Pearl: Are you sure that's a good idea Garnet?**

 **Garnet: No, but Steven always took chances to get answers, so now I will do the same. Lower the shield Steven.**

Steven nods and puts away the shield. Garnet calls out for the duo.

 **Garnet: Bomber, Viggo. We just want to talk. We want to know what happened.**

Bomber and Viggo look at each other for a moment, but agrees and walk towards them.

 **Bomber: Amazing how they can lie with such straight faces.**

 **Bismuth: We don't know what you're talking about.**

 **Bomber: Don't play dumb with us. You built that droid to do your dirty work. I mean just look at what you've done to poor Dart Shot. He didn't even do anything and you killed him in the most inhumane way ever.**

 **Steven: A droid?**

 **Peridot: We never built a droid.**

 **Garnet: We're actually looking for a being that emerged from an escape pod that crashed here.**

 **Viggo: Escape pod?**

 **Bomber: Like I'm supposed to believe...**

 **Viggo: Bomber wait. You swear you didn't build that rougue droid.**

 **Steven: We can show you the pod for proof.**

They show them the escape pod. Viggo examins it for better detail.

 **Viggo: It's just as I thought. Bomber, that droid that attacked us is the same one that rampaged through Homeworld. This is the escape pod it used when his ship was shot down.**

 **Bomber: But how is he that strong? He took down 30 soldiers and one elite. You and I barely made it out alive. Imagine what he'll do to Gien.**

 **Steven: He's here for Gien?**

Suddenly they heard an explosion. They all looked and saw a bit of smoke.

 **Steven: Where's that coming from.**

 **Garnet: It's... it's back in town.**

They along with Bomber and Viggo hurry to the scene. Once they make it to town they are run passed by paniced citezens. Steven bumps into Jamie.

 **Steven: Jamie?**

 **Jamie: Sorry Steven, I didn't see you there. I'm just freaking out.**

 **Steven: What's going on?**

 **Jamie: There's some monster rampaging through town. He just entered the market.**

 **Steven: The market?**

 **Jamie: Yes, I'd go with you except I don't want to get involved.**

 **Steven: It's okay, you go on ahead.**

Jamie runs off and they hurry to the market where this monster is.

The scene shifts to the market. From the outside of the market the wall bursts open. The mysterious droid emerged and finally his body was shown. This was no ordinary droid that they encountered before. He was just as tall as Garnet and his body was made out of parts from other Gara Droids. He had a torso of the black knight droid, legs of a gara soldier, arms of an arieldroid along with the wings. His shoulder pads were heads of gara soldiers and on his left shoulder had a laser cannon attached to it. His right arm had both a double barreled laser cannon and a double wrist blade. His head was black with face plate along with red slanted eyes and a glowing red dot on his forehead with serious look on his face. The top of his head had a crest that was styled like the upper half of a cresent moon as if it was a hair style. He emerged out of the building holding a jug of water and a bag of cat food. As this is happening, police arrive surrounding him.

 **Officer: We have you surrounded. Drop what you're holding and put your hands in the air.**

The mysterious droid did put the things he was holding down and puts his hands out as if he was about to be handcuffed. One of the officers does so and handcuffs him.

 **Mysterious Droid: Do you know where Gien is?**

 **Officer: I don't know who this Gien is and you can ask questions at court.**

 **Mysterious Droid: Then please let me go so I can progress with my mission.**

 **Officer: That's not happening pal, you're under arrest for terrorizing this town along with it's residents and stealing.**

 **Mysterious Droid: Than I will leave by force.**

The mysterious droid breaks free of the hand cuffs and grabs the officer by the neck strangling him. The others point their guns at him warning him. The mysterious droid throws the officer at one of the cars and the others open fire at him. But the guns have no effect on him and he fires his shoulder cannon at them, injuring some of them and destroying the cars. After they retreat, he goes back picking up the things he stole and continues walking. The Crystal Gems finally make it to the scene and encounter him from the distance.

 **Amethyst: This is the guy we're looking for?**

 **Viggo: It was him alright. He single handedly destroyed Dart Shot and his army.**

 **Garnet: Peridot does he look familiar?**

 **Peridot: No. I've never seen this one and I know every elite that was made.**

 **Bomber: Now that we found him. It's payback time.**

 **Steven: Hold on. We don't know what he is, but we're not going to find out by destroying him.**

 **Bomber: Tell you what boy. We'll bring back the biggest pieces and then you can ask him anything you want.**

Bomber and Viggo rush out to fight this droid.

 **Mysterious Droid: So you have returned. Have you decided to tell me where Gien is?**

 **Viggo: You dare ask us that same question again? You're a wanted criminal for what you did to us and to the Diamonds.**

 **Mysterious Droid: No...Gien is the criminal for the crime he did to me.**

 **Viggo: I am second in command so I say it's treason then.**

Bomber and and Viggo fight the mysterious droid. Bomber draws out his sabre, trying to strike the droid, but he takes out his wrist blade and blocks all the attacks and impaling Bomber with it. As Bomber reacts from the pain, the droid kicks him to the ground. Viggo was next, he used his lightning on him, but the droid used both hands and blocked the attack with it and forming it into an electric ball. The droid throws it back at Viggo, but the latter dodges and uses the electric whip on him. The droid dodges it and gets close to Viggo, slashing him twice and then impalining him with the wrist blade. Then the droid points his double barreld cannon at him and fires continuously at Viggo. With the two elites badly injured, they couldn't fight anymore.

 **Viggo: Bomber...we must retreat for now... must warn our lord.**

 **Bomber: Fine then.**

The two of them teleport back to base. The droid then notices the Crystal Gems from the distance. He stared at them with a deathly glare.

 **Amethyst: Dude, he just wrecked them.**

 **Peridot: Um, why is he staring at us.**

 **Mysterious Droid: So, the Diamond's knew I was alive and sent you to get me.**

 **Steven: What? No, we're not...**

 **Mysterious Droid: I will not let you ruin my mission.**

The mysterious droid forms his wrist blade and attacks. While the whole team tried fighting against him, he was very strong and fast. Bismuth tried smashing him with her hammer hands, but he grabs onto them, picks her up and thows her at Amethyst. Pearl and Steven tried fighting him. He kept blocking her spear and his sword with his wrist blade. He slashed Pearl and then pushed back Steven. He was on the ground and before the droid tried impaling him, Pearl got back up and blocked his attack. But it didn't last long though as he pushed her away and blasted her with his arm cannon.

Garnet was next and while she did do better against him by blocking most of his attacks and and hitting him a few times, that ended when the gara soldier shoulder pads began to glow and electricity flew out of the eye holes and electricutes her. Before he could finish her off, his lifted up in the air by and thrown into a wall, he looks and see's that Peridot and Lapis have fused back into Amazonite.

 **Amazonite: Hey you! Stop hurting my friends or else I will have to take this more seriously.**

 **Mysterious Droid: How dare you?**

The droid tried firing his shoulder and arm at her, but she flew up in the air. But the droid had another surprise, he could fly as well.

 **Amazonite: What? He can fly?**

 **Mysterious Droid: You can't avoid me!**

Amazonite formed ice stalactites and threw them at him. But the droid destroyed them all with both of his cannons.

 **Amazonite: Oh geez.**

Few of the projectiles hit her and she loses her wings and falls to the ground. He fires his laser at her back forcing her to the ground faster and crashing down. She unfused back into Peridot and Lapis. He landed back down and approached Lapis. He grabbed her hair and lifted her up and then looked at her gem.

 **Mysterious Droid: That was impressive. But you have to do better than that to kill me.**

He was about to shatter Lapis until he felt a spiked shield cutting his right arm.

 **Mysterious Droid: AURGH!**

He lets go of her and coverd his wound. Green blood was dripping from it. Steven rushed over to Peridot and Lapis.

 **Steven: Are you guys alright?**

 **Peridot: I've dealt with worse.**

 **Lapis: I'm okay. Thank you Steven.**

He smiles and nods to her and now that everyone else was back they surrounded him.

 **Garnet: Just give up already. You can't fight anymore.**

 **Mysterious Droid: You will not interfere with my revenge. After Gien, I will come back for all of you!**

The mysterious droid took out a smoke bomb and threw it at the ground. Once it cleared up he was gone.

 **Pearl: He's gone.**

 **Garnet: We need to split up and find him. Everyone take a flare. If you find him whatever you do, do not take him on your own.**

They all nod and do so. They all split up and searched for him. Steven was on his own, but he came across a trail of droplettes of blood, the droid's blood. He followed it and it lead him to a junk yard. He entered in and soon he found the droid heading towards a small fort made of scrap metal. He hid behind an old car and watched him. He was about to signal the gems until something unexpected happened.

 **Mysterious Droid: I have returned small one.**

Out from the fort came a kitten. It was a white kitten with an orange and black pattern and had only one eye because the other one was scarred closed. The droid got out two bowls and put the cat food and water he stole in each.

 **Mysterious Droid: Go ahead. Eat.**

The cat began eating and fast.

 **Mysterious Droid: You were hungry weren't you? I'm sorry it took so long. But I kept getting held back.**

The mysterious droid cringes from the pain in his arm. The cat see's it and tries to reach for him. The droid looks down at her and pets her.

 **Mysterious Droid: It's just a scratch. I will fix it.**

Steven watched in confusion. How can a deadly droid be so kind and gentle to a cat. But he accidently stepped on a can which made a noise.

 **Mysterious Droid: Who's there?!**

The droid got up ready to attack. Steven didn't know what to do.

 **Mysterious Droid: I know you're hear. Come out now or else I will make you!**

He pointed at the car, but couldn't fire since his arm hurted too much to attack. Steven thinking he may not be that bad decided to help him. He emerged out of the car.

 **Mysterious Droid: It's you. You followed me here.**

 **Steven: You're hurt, let me help you.**

 **Mysterious Droid: What is this? A trick?**

 **Steven: No, no trick. I just want to help me.**

Steven licked his hand and slowly approached him. He places his hand on the droids arm. In an instant, his healing spit healed the wound making his arm good as new. The droid looked at it amazed and then looked back at Steven.

 **Mysterious Droid: You...you healed me.**

 **Steven: I told you I would help.**

 **Mysterious Droid: But why after I just killed some of your kind?**

 **Steven: What are you talking about? You didn't kill any of my friends.**

 **Mysterious Droid: Wait. So you weren't sent by the Diamonds to hunt me down?**

 **Steven: No, we're not from Homeworld. Well, I mean some of my friends were but they're Crystal Gems now.**

 **Mysterious Droid: Crystal Gems. It sounds familiar. You're one of them?**

 **Steven: I'm half human, but yes. My name is Steven. What's your name?**

 **Mysterious Droid: I am...Revenger.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: And now we know Revenger's name. Will he be a friend or enemy? Find out more on him next time. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	45. The Story of Revenger

**Chapter 45: The Story of Revenger**

* * *

 **Revenger: I am... Revenger.**

 **Steven: Revenger? Okay, so what are you doing here?**

 **Revenger: I am here to hunt down the Gara Droid leader, Gien.**

 **Steven: But aren't you a Gara Droid?**

 **Revenger: No, I am not. He is not my creator.**

 **Steven: Then who made you?**

 **Revenger: Please sit down, this will be a long story.**

Steven and Revenger sits down on boxes he used as chairs.

 **Revenger: Are you aware of the Gara Droids rule of how no droids are to have sentimental emotions like love?**

 **Steven: I think Peridot once made mention of it when sometime after she joined our side.**

 **Revenger: Steven... most Gara Droids you encounter always show a dark and destructive side, but there are or were some that did care about others and had a soft side. But we are not allowed to show that kind of emotion. If we were to get caught of having that, the sentence for it is death.**

Steven eyes opened wide with a horrified look.

 **Steven: You're... you're not serious are you? Gien kills his own subjects if they show signs of love?**

 **Revenger: It's the truth.**

 **Steven: That's terrible, no cruel and awful!**

 **Revenger: It is...**

 **Steven: So then where did you come in? Were these droids your family or friends?**

 **Revenger: It's more than that. They are me.**

Steven now looked confused.

 **Steven: I-I don't understand.**

The scene shifts to a flashback and whatever Revenger explains is what's showing in the scene.

 **Revenger: After he killed them, their remains were thrown into Homeworld's scrapyard. The bodies were destroyed, the life sparks however weren't extinguished, but they were in turmoil. All they could feel now was anger, pain and hatred. They all merged into one new spark and reanimated the body parts to combine together. Finding the the best and least damaged parts, they merged together into a new being. Me. I broke out of the scrapyard and began looking for him. I at first wanted to kill the Diamonds since they were partially responsible, but Gien had more control of the army and he enjoyed killing us, so he had to come first. After realizing he wasn't anywhere on Homeworld, I made my way to the docking bay. But I got caught and soldiers from both droids and gems came after me. But I made quick work of them and killed those that got in my way. Soon I got a hold of a ship and made my way to Earth, but I was being followed by a group of Aerodroids. My first idea was to fight, but instead I decided to let them attack so I could use the escape pod and get out quickly. They didn't notice me leave and so I made my way to Earth.**

Flashback ends

 **Steven: So, these Gara Droids that died they wanted revenge on Gien and wanted him dead, so they made you?**

 **Revenger: Yes, I have their memories along with their powers. One of them actually seems to know you.**

 **Steven: R-Really?**

 **Revenger: Do you remember fighting an elite named Saguaro?**

Steven eyes open wide and remembers the events that happened int Fierce Love parts 1 and 2. Saguaro was sent to make humans lose their humanity by making them eat metal appliances so they can become Gara Droids. He and his brother Chollas teamed up against him and the gems, but they managed to overpower them.

 **Steven: Yeah, I remember him. We beat him, but he disappeared afterwards. Is that where he is now, he's a part of you.**

 **Revenger: Yes, he was strong elite, but his weakness was that he cared for his brother Chollas. Gien black mailed him if he didn't win, Chollas would die. During your last fight with him, Gien disected Chollas to figure out why he had sentimental emotions. When Saguaro returned, he found his brother dead. He tried to avenge him, but was too weak from his battle and Gien made quick dispose of him.**

 **Steven: I-I had no idea. Now I just feel bad. If he had told us what was going on, I would have helped them.**

 **Revenger: He couldn't chance it.**

 **Steven: Okay, so I get where you came from and why you are here. Now, did you really take down that elite and his army in the woods?**

 **Revenger: Dart Shot? Yes.**

Flashback begins.

 **Dart Shot: Who do you think you are trying to kill my lord?**

 **Revenger: Tell me where he is now if you want to live.**

 **Dart Shot: If I want to... you do realize you're outnumbered by uh, let's see there's me, Viggo, Bomber and how many soldiers, um 8,9... Ah forget it! The point is there's a whole bunch of us and only one of you!**

 **Revenger: ( groans) You are fools. All of you...**

Revenger forms a wrist blade on his right arm.

 **Dart Shot: So you want to play it that way uh? But enough talk, have at you!**

Dart Shot sends his soldiers at Revenger. They all charged at him. Revenger took them down as if they were nothing. He blocked their attacks and slashed them, he fired his lasers from his arm and shoulders at them. But he also killed them in a brutal ways, cutting them in half, ripping off their lims or decapitating them.

 **Viggo: This is no droid, he's some kind of demon.**

 **Bomber: Those gems must have made him, just look at him. He's nothing like the droids we have.**

 **Dart Shot: Damn it! I've had enough of this guy! No one just shows up mocking the Gara Droids!**

 **Viggo: Dart Shot, don't be a fool, we must retreat!**

 **Dart Shot: NO! If he is really here to assasinate my master, I won't let him. I will bring his head to him and make him proud.**

 **Bomber: Let him Viggo. Dart Shot is one of my best elites, he's conquered seven planets and never lost a fight. Show him what your made of Dart Shot.**

 **Dart Shot: Yes Bomber the Great.**

Bomber and Viggo back away to let Dart Shot fight Revenger.

 **Revenger: Dart Shot... that name sounds familiar now.**

 **Dart Shot: It should, I am the most feared elites of the Gara Droids, even the Diamonds favor me as the best.**

 **Revenger: Is that a fact? Than show me that.**

 **Dart Shot: Oh I will.**

Dart Shot used the gattling gun tail and fired at Revenger. He dodged the attack and fired his shoulder cannon at Dart Shot. Dart Shot dodges the attack and fired an eye beam at Revenger, knocking him down. He was four feet away from him, so next with both of his claws he stretched his arms at him grabbing his right arm and the shoulder cannon from the distance, he pointed them away so he couldn't fire at him.

 **Dart Shot: Hehehehehe! Did you really think you could beat me. I wasn't bluffing when I said I was the best.**

 **Revenger: That was impressive, but you made one mistake.**

 **Dart Shot: And what's that?**

 **Revenger: You should have grabbed both my arms.**

Revener with his left arm free formed another wrist blade and cut off his Dart Shot's right arm. He yelled in pain, but as he did, Revenger fired his arm cannon at him making Dart Shot let go of his shoulder cannon. Dart Shot was on the ground, trying to crawl away, but Revenger slowly approached him and stomped his foot onto his leg.

 **Dart Shot: AAAAHHHH!**

Revenger turned him over so he could look at him. He rips the gattling gun off his tail and stabs him in the chest.

 **Dart Shot: S-Stop it... I'm...I'm just following orders. Please d-don't... k-kill me.**

 **Revenger: So were you under orders when you turned against Zylpheza?**

 **Dart Shot: W-What...**

 **Revenger: I remember now. 543 years ago you ratted him out because he didn't want to conquere the planet Athenia because he felt what he was doing was wrong. You two got into a fight over this and after he beat you, you promised to keep it a secret, but in the end you told Gien and got him executed. You worthless, untrustworthy, piece of slag! He was your best friend but you sold him out just so you could earn respect from Gien!**

 **Dart Shot: How...do you k-know about... t-this? Did you know him? Who are you?**

 **Revenger: I am Revenger and let's just say that Zylpheza and I were close.**

Revenger with his free arm stabs the second wrist blade into his eye and the screen goes black.

Flashback ends.

 **Revenger: He was a fool trying to go up against me.**

 **Steven: I can't believe he did that, betraying his friend and having no remorse for it.**

 **Revenger: After I dealt with him, I continued my hunt for Gien, until I came across this creature.**

Revenger motioned to the cat.

 **Steven: The cat?**

 **Revenger: Yes, what beautiful creatures they are.**

 **Steven: Yeah, they're common pets that most people have.**

Revenger petted the cat.

 **Revenger: I like this...cat.**

 **Steven: So a little while ago you went into town to get food for her?**

 **Revenger: Yes...**

Flashback happens again as Revenger narrates the scene.

 **Revenger: I was continuing my hunt for Gien when I came across a road. Then I heard a small meowing noise. I looked and saw the cat on the road, but what I also saw was a transportation vehicle ( a car) heading right towards it, but it appeared to be swirving side to side. I acted fast I got in front to stop it.**

Revenger gets in front of the car and stopped it with both hands. The driver who appeard to be drunk got out looking mad.

 **Drunk driver: Hey buddy. Did you not see me coming? What were you trying to do act all super hero or something? I mean what are you supposed to be?**

Revenger just looked at him with that fixated firm and serious gaze.

 **Drunk driver: Hey man, are you even listening to me? Are you lost or what?**

 **Revenger: You almost killed this creature.**

 **Drunk driver: What, the cat? So what if I did?**

 **Revenger: Are you saying if I wasn't here you would have killed it anyway?**

 **Truck Driver: Maybe, what's it to yah?**

Revenger walked up to him.

 **Drunk driver: Oh, you want play hero huh? Fine, bring it on.**

The drunk driver got out his fists ready to fight. But failed miseribly when he landed a punch on Revenger, hurts his hand. As he yells from the pain, Revenger punches him across the face. But he pucnched him so hard it sent him flying into the wind shields of his car, breaking it. He falls back down on the ground and coughs out a bit of blood and realizes he knocked out his tooth. He looked up and saw Revenger walking towards him. He got back up and got into his car. He tried to drive away, but Revenger was holding onto the car with one hand, keeping him from escaping.

 **Drunk Driver: Hey come on man, I'm sorry. Really.**

 **Revenger: Are you?**

Revenger with his other hand slams his fist into the hood of the car, ripping out the engine and dropping it.

 **Revenger: I don't people that kill for no reason.**

Revenger pointed his hand at the car and a light formed on the palm of his hand.

 **Revenger: Die.**

He fired an energy beam at the car and killing the driver in the explosion. He got out of the cat safe in his arms.

 **Revenger: You shouldn't be on the roads. It's dangerous for you.**

Revenger places her down as the cat looks up to him.

 **Revenger: Go on now.**

Revenger turns around and walks away. He heard the meows and looks down. The cat was following him.

 **Revenger: No, I cannot stay. Go home.**

Revenger walks away, but then notices the cat still following im.

 **Revenger: I said no. Don't you have someone to go to?**

The tilted her head to the side giving a small meow.

 **Revenger: You're alone aren't you?**

The cat walks up to him with both of her paws reaching for him. Revenger couldn't abandon her and picks her up.

 **Revenger: Very well. You may accompany me on my mission. Come on now, uh cat.**

Before Revenger could continue on his mission he had to take the cat somewhere safe for them to hide at. He found a junkyard and went in. He forged a small fort for her to hide in and found some old pillows.

 **Revenger: There, you can stay in here.**

The cat walks in and looked comfortable. She tried chewing on the pillow, but stopped.

 **Revenger: You're hungry aren't you.**

The cat responds to him with a meow.

 **Revenger: Very well, stay here. I will get you some food.**

The cat stayed put and Revenger moved out to find some food and water for her. While he searched he came across Beach City. He went in and the residents were a bit uneasy around him. They stayed away from him, thinking he was one of the Gara Elites. Ronaldo spotted him and got excited.

 **Ronaldo: ( gasps) A Robotman. This is perfect.**

 **Peedee: Do you really have to interview him? I mean just look at him, he looks like he's going to kill someone.**

 **Ronaldo: I live for danger bro, getting an interview with a Robotman will be the blog of the century. Now come on cameraman!**

 **Peedee: I have a name brother.**

Ronaldo rushes towards Revenger with Peedee filming.

 **Ronaldo: Excuse me, Mr. Robotman!**

 **Revenger: Hmmm?**

Revenger turns around and see's Ronaldo.

 **Revenger: What do you want human?**

 **Ronaldo: Allow me to introduce myself, but I am Ronaldo Fryman, the one and only host of Keep Beach City Wierd and you're the first Robotman I have encountered. You're kind has been attacking our town lately and I just want to know why for our viewers.**

 **Revenger: I don't have time for this.**

Revenger tries to ignore him, but Ronaldo keeps pursuing.

 **Ronaldo: Wait no, I just need a few answers. Why are you attacking us? Do you come from the future and are you some kind of Frankenstein monster robot.**

Revenger stops on his tracks. He turns to Ronaldo looking offended.

 **Revenger: Excuse me?**

 **Ronaldo: Well I've seen what some of the other Robotmen looked like and you appear to be different, like you're made of parts of other robotmen.**

 **Revenger: You dare call me a monster?**

 **Ronaldo: Oh I didn't mean it like that, I just...**

But Revenger had enough of him and slapped Ronaldo across the face with his back hand, sending him flying into a wall.

 **Ronaldo: ( thumbs up) I'm okay...ow my face.**

After that this caused panic in the town and everyone ran from him. He didn't seem to care and progressed searching for food. ( The next scene is him narrating what he was doing next. What he describes is what is happening)

 **Revenger: I kept moving until I saw this building that said groceries. I went in and looked to see what to get her. I found the bag called cat food and a jug of water. I made my way until the people in there wouldn't let me go saying I had to pay for it. I didn't feel like killing them since they were more annoying so I blasted the wall to scare them off. I was encountered by the Earth's police force and then you.**

The Flashback ends.

 **Revenger: And so here we are now. While I hunt down Gien, I wanted to take care of this cat.**

 **Steven: Revenger, I see what you're trying to do. But you shouldn't steal and killing is wrong.**

 **Revenger: But he deserved it.**

 **Steven: Judging from what you described, he was drunk so what he was doing was illegal, but the police are supposed to deal with that. Not by killing I mean and you can't just go around killing people.**

 **Revenger: Why?**

 **Steven: W-What do you mean why? It's wrong.**

 **Revenger: Why?**

 **Steven: Because you just can't.**

 **Revenger: Why?**

 **Steven: ( sighs) Okay look, I'm not the type of person that likes to kill people. I kept trying to convince Gien to stop what he's doing, but he won't listen. I am convinced that he may not change his ways and I won't stop you on that, but you can't go around killing people. It's illegal.**

 **Revenger: Fine then.**

 **Steven: But look, if you really want Gien. Why not join our side?**

 **Revenger: ( sharply) No. I work alone.**

 **Steven: But we've been dealing with these guys for months. We could use more help on the team.**

 **Revenger: But I'm not a gem.**

 **Steven: You don't have to be. I consider one of my friends a Crystal Gem and she's human.**

 **Revenger: But you're comrades will not except this.**

 **Steven: They'll listen to me. Some of my new friends were considered enemies, but they joined our side.**

 **Revenger: I'm not interested in joining your team.**

 **Steven: You don't have to join us, but at least help us. We should help each other.**

 **Revenger: If I help you, will you help me get Gien?**

 **Steven: I'll do everything I can.**

Revenger looks away for a moment and then back. He'll do whatever it takes to find Gien and fulfill his purpose.

 **Revenger: Fine then. Let me talk to you're commrades.**

 **Steven: Okay, but one more thing. You can't kill any more people.**

 **Revenger: I won't kill anymore people.**

 **Steven: You pinky promise.**

Revenger looks at him confused.

 **Revenger: What?**

 **Steven: You take out your pinky finger and say " I promise not to kill anymore people."**

Revenger groans and shakes his head, but does so. He takes out his pinky and makes his promise.

 **Revenger: I promise not to kill anymore people.**

Steven nods takes out the flare and fires it in the air to signal the others. With minutes, they all arrived. When they first saw Revenger behind him, they formed their weapons ready to attack.

 **Steven: Wait stop! He's not going to hurt anyone.**

 **Revenger: Crystal Gems. I am Revenger, please hear my story before you judge me.**

Garnet thinks for a moment and then decides.

 **Garnet: Very well. Please tell us about yourself...Revenger.**

Revenger tells the others the same story he told Steven. They couldn't believe his story, but it was true.

 **Pearl: That... that really is messed up.**

 **Peridot: Well I guess that explains why I never saw you before.**

 **Garnet: So now that we know who you are and you know we are not with Homeworld, what is it that you wish to do now?**

 **Revenger: So now I ask you one question. Do you know where Gien is?**

 **Garnet: We know, but we can't go there.**

 **Revenger: What do you mean you can't?**

 **Pearl: Entering the Gara Droid's ship is pratically suicide.**

 **Amethyst: Last time we went there, we barely made it out alive.**

 **Revenger: But you didn't have me. Take me to the base now.**

 **Steven: Whoa wait Revenger we shouldn't make a hasty decision. We should plan this.**

 **Revenger: I am the plan. You saw what I did to those droids and Viggo and Bomber. I was made for this.**

 **Bismuth: Just let him go Steven. If he wants to slag Gien for us he can.**

 **Revenger: One more thing.**

Revenger picks up the cat.

 **Revenger: The cat must come with me.**

Garnet looks at her and immediatly takes a liking to her.

 **Garnet: Okay then. Let's stop by at the temple first. And remember...**

 **Revenger: I know. No killing people.**

The others lead the way for Revenger as he followed them from behind, holding the cat still. They didn't know what to make of him. They didn't hate him, but didn't trust him either. Steven walked back a little to check on him.

 **Steven: Hey Revenger. You know it's kinda cool to have a droid fight with us instead of against. Once you stop Gien I can show you so much here on Earth. Maybe you can start a...**

 **Revenger: Steven.**

Steven looks up to him.

 **Revenger: Let's get one thing straight. I don't care about this planet or the life here. I'm only here to kill Gien. I may have promised not to kill anyone and I have no intentions of destroying the Earth, but once I fulfill my mission, I'll leave this planet and never return. Got that!**

Steven looks down and sighs.

 **Steven: ( frowns) Okay, I get it.**

Revenger walks ahead and Steven is the one who is behind now. He can only hope now that Revenger would maybe give everything here a chance.

Meanwhile at Gien's Ship.

Bomber and Viggo were being treated by medical droids. Gien and Huntress enters checking on the two of them who are still being repaired.

 **Gien: So... you lost again didn't you Bomber?**

 **Bomber: But it wasn't those gems my lord. Honest.**

 **Viggo: He's right my lord. You're being hunted.**

Gien turns to Viggo.

 **Gien: Hunted you say.**

 **Viggo: That droid that rampaged back on Homeworld, he's here. He calls himself Revenger, he's here to kill you.**

Huntress had her eyes wide opened and looks at Gien. Gien was only mildly surprised.

 **Gien: What does he want with me?**

 **Bomber: Some revenge that he kept talking about.**

 **Gien: Revenge for what?**

 **Bomber: He didn't exactly give full details on that.**

 **Viggo: Check the footage, my lord. You must see this.**

Gien turns on the monitors and see's footage Revenger's fight with Dart Shot and the duo.

 **Gien: Now that I do see his face, I can now confirm that I have not made this one before. But I am however impressed with his power. He could be useful to us.**

 **Viggo: I don't thing he'd want to join us.**

 **Huntress: My lord if he joins the Crystal Gems than they can lead him here. It's not safe for you.**

 **Viggo: I agree with Huntress. We should relocate the ship.**

 **Gien: Very well. Acha!**

Acha enters.

 **Acha: Yes.**

 **Gien: Inform the crew to activate the ship. We must relocate at a different location immediatly.**

 **Acha: Yes my lord.**

Acha leaves to inform the crew leaving everyone else behind. Huntress noticed how Gien seemed to be so fixated on Revenger.

 **Huntress: My lord, you're not serious on trying to convince this droid to join us are you? You heard Viggo he said that he's here to kill you.**

 **Gien: Not to worry Huntress. I use more than words to get who I want in my team. ( silent chuckles)**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I wanted to make Revenger because I realized that I have no heroic or anit heroic characters in this story. But can he realize the value of what Steven is fighting for and make friends with any of the gems? Find out next time. I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	46. Making New Friends

**Chapter 46: Making New Friends**

* * *

The Crystal Gems were leading Revenger to the mountain area where Gien's Ship is located.

 **Revenger: Are we almost there?**

 **Pearl: We are, but we're telling you this is a bad idea.**

 **Revenger: If none of you want to go in that's fine. Leave him to me.**

Soon they made it to where it was supposed to be. But there was no ship to be found.

 **Revenger: Well, where is it?**

 **Garnet: It was supposed to be here.**

 **Revenger: Supposed?**

Peridot went closer to examine the area.

 **Peridot: Hmmm. Judging by the markings on the ground it seems he's moved the ship to a different location, making sure that we don't break into his base again.**

 **Revenger: So where did he go now?**

 **Garnet: We don't know. I can try and find something with my future vision of their new location, but it could be anywhere on the Earth and it will take some time. Until then, you'll probably have to wait for his next attack.**

Revenger gets upset and punches a boulder right next to him, causing it to crumble. Then he just walks back to the warp pad upset. The others follow him from behind.

 **Amethyst: ( whispers) The dude really needs to take a chill pill.**

 **Peridot: ( whispers) Seriously.**

 **Steven: ( whispers) I know, but he's anxious. He said this is his main purpose.**

 **Amethyst: ( whispers) I know, but he doesn't have to be so grouchy.**

Even though the Gems knew about Revenger's story, they weren't so fond with his attitude.

 **Little while later.**

They warped back to the house and Revenger marched outside.

 **Steven: Revenger, where are you...**

 **Revenger: Let me know when Gien comes. I'll be outside**.

Revenger walked outside and jumped up high in the air. Steven went out to see where he went. It was a bit hard to see but he could see Revenger standing on top of the head of the temple statue. He just stood their like a statue with his arms crossed. Steven wanted to talk to him, but he knew he wasn't in the mood to talk and so let him be for a while.

 **Three days later.**

Revenger always stood on the same spot never moving just waiting for the Gara Droids next attack. Steven would check on him now and then since so far, he's the only one Revenger will talk to. Steven kept offering him to come inside and hang with him and the others, but he kept declining. The only times he would come is when no one else was home and to check on his cat who settled inside with Steven. One day no one was home, except Garnet who just came from her room. Revenger's cat got up and saw her. She approached her with her paws up.

 **Garnet: Hi there cutie.**

Garnet took a liking to the cat. She found her to be cute and playful. Garnet picked her up and sat down on the couch petting her. As this was happening, Revenger entered the house but paused when he saw Garnet.

 **Garnet: Hello Revenger.**

 **Revenger: I'll leave.**

Revenger was about to leave until Garnet stopped him.

 **Garnet: No, no, you don't have to go.**

 **Revenger: I think I should.**

 **Garnet: But this cutie wants you here as well.**

Revenger looks away for a moment and then back.

 **Garnet: Go on. Sit down.**

Revenger walks to Garnet and sits next to her. He doesn't know what to do since he never really talked much with the gems.

 **Revenger: Have you um, found any whereabouts on the Gara Droid base yet.**

 **Garnet: Not yet. I can't find anything clear yet. I'm still trying you know.**

 **Revenger: I see.**

Revenger looks at the cat snuggling with Garnet.

 **Revenger: It seems she likes you.**

 **Garnet: She does. I've been spending time with her whenever you weren't around. If that's okay with you that is.**

 **Revenger: It's fine, I mean I only come down here whenever no one is here.**

 **Garnet: Why do you keep avoiding us?**

 **Revenger: No reason.**

 **Garnet: There has to be a reason why. Come on what is it?**

 **Revenger: I don't... I don't know, I guess I just don't feel comfortable here.**

 **Garnet: What do you mean?**

 **Revenger: Look at me. I'm made of different parts of dead droids. People out their called me a monster because of this.**

 **Garnet: You're not a monster. We're all different here, but we accept one another.**

 **Revenger: But you're all gems, I'm not.**

 **Garnet: That doesn't matter. Steven is half human and his friend Connie often helps us and she's human, you don't have to be a gem. The fact that you're a droid who doesn't serve the Gara Droids is really intersting.**

 **Revenger: I don't serve the Gara Droids, but I'm not on you're team either.**

 **Garnet: You don't have to be, but can I ask you something?**

 **Revenger: What is it?**

 **Garnet: If you manage to kill Gien, what will you do next?**

 **Revenger: Then I would fix the pod I used to get here, leave this planet and then assasinate the Diamonds.**

 **Garnet: Why the Diamonds?**

 **Revenger: Because we droids hate them as well. All Gara Droids do and one day plan to kill them.**

 **Garnet: Okay, then what?**

 **Revenger: What do you mean then what?**

 **Garnet: What else did you want to do with your life.**

Revenger looked at her confused and then looked down.

 **Revenger: I-I don't know.**

 **Garnet: You don't know?**

 **Revenger: The only reason I'm here was just to avenge those that were killed by him. I'm only here for them, not for myself. I never thought what else I wanted to do.**

 **Garnet: Well, maybe you should start a new life here.**

 **Revenger: I told you I don't care about this planet or the life here.**

 **Garnet: You like this cat.**

 **Revenger: That's different.**

 **Garnet: How?**

 **Revenger: Because... because she was about to be killed by someone who kills for no reason, just like me, I mean the fallen.**

 **Garnet: So you found her relatable.**

 **Revenger: Yes.**

 **Garnet: I get that. But don't kill anymore humans here. It's the worst crime here, well actually on any planet really.**

 **Revenger: I know, I promised Steven not to kill anyone else here.**

 **Garnet: Good, also I've been meaning to ask you something. Are you a fusion?**

 **Revenger: A what?**

 **Garnet: A fusion. It's when two or more gems form together in a new being. But to do it, they have to be in perfect sync mentally, physically and emotionally. Most gems back on Homeworld would only fuse with the same type and fuse just for power.**

 **Revenger: Are you one?**

Garnet shows him her hands, he never noticed her gems.

 **Garnet: I made from two gems in a relationship. Ruby was assigned to be Sapphire's body guard, while Sapphire was willing to accept her deadly fate, Ruby refused and tried to save her. But suddenly they fused into a new being. At first we were confused by this. For some reason they wanted to keep being together and be well me. Soon I realized why, it was love. I am made from their love.**

 **Revenger: That's why you stay like this?**

 **Garnet: Mmmm-hmmm.**

Revenger looks down.

 **Revenger: That does sound like me, but droids can't fuse with gems.**

 **Garnet: Has it ever been attempted?**

 **Revenger: From what I can remember from the fallen memories, we're incompatible of that kind of technique since we're machines. Maybe I am the first droid fusion, but I'm not made of love. I'm made from hate and pain. That is all I feel and think of.**

 **Garnet: You don't always have to feel that way. We can help you.**

 **Revenger: How?**

 **Garnet: Well we're doing it now. Talking to me and letting me get to know you.**

 **Revenger: It seems you and I aren't so different after all uh... um what was you're name again?**

 **Garnet: Garnet?**

 **Revenger: Garnet, yes. We're not so different after all Garnet.**

 **Garnet: No, we're not.**

The cat moved over to him as he petted her.

 **Revenger: Good cat.**

 **Garnet: What's her name?**

 **Revenger: Name?**

 **Garnet: You never gave her a name?**

 **Revenger: I thought cat was her name.**

 **Garnet: That's just the name of the animal. You need to name her to distinguish her from others.**

 **Revenger: Well, how about you name her?**

 **Garnet: Is it okay?**

 **Revenger: The names I had in mind might me too complicated. You know better.**

 **Garnet: Alright then, I will name her... Steven.**

 **Revenger: Isn't that going to be confusing.**

 **Garnet: Alright then, how about Cat Steven.**

 **Revenger: Fine then. Cat Steven it is.**

Garnet and Revenger continued talking as they got to know each other more . It was his first step into making new friends.

The next day.

Revenger was standing on top of the temple again just waiting and it was getting dark, back on the ground Steven heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. It was Peridot and Lapis along with Charlie. It was their weekly game night and Steven's house.

 **Steven: Hey guys.**

 **Lapis: Hi Steven, sorry we're late. Peridot kept holding us back.**

 **Peridot: Well excuse me Lazuli. I had to prepare for this game night by finishing watching players fighting skills on this Super Smash Bros. I am prepared to beat you this time.**

 **Lapis: That's what you said last week, and the week before that, and the week before that and the...**

 **Peridot: Okay, okay I get that. But I am ready this time.**

 **Steven: It's alright, Amethyst is still making snacks.**

Steven saw Revenger standing up there still, but he didn't want leave him up there alone. Steven tried to call out for him.

 **Steven: Hey Revenger! You want to come inside? We're having game night!**

Revenger didn't respond.

 **Steven: I don't think he heard me.**

 **Lapis: I'll go get him, you guys head inside**.

Lapis flies up to the top of the temple to talk to him.

 **Lapis: Hey.**

 **Revenger: What do you want Lapis Lazuli?**

 **Lapis: In case you didn't here, Steven invited you to come down and hang with us.**

 **Revenger: Is that right, well tell him I'm not interested.**

 **Lapis: You just want to stand here for the rest of the night? It's going to be fun.**

 **Revenger: I'm not here for fun. I'm only here just to kill Gien and that's it.**

Revenger looks away.

 **Lapis: ( sighs) Can I just say one thing?**

 **Revenger: What is it?**

 **Lapis: This isn't healthy for you.**

 **Revenger: What's not healthy?**

 **Lapis: Distancing yourself from everyone, holding onto your anger and hate. It will cause you to do things you will regret.**

 **Revenger: What do you know about how I feel?**

 **Lapis: Because I did the same exact thing.**

Revenger now looks at her.

 **Lapis: For over 5,000 years I was trapped in a mirror. I was trapped and scared for years and when the other Crystal Gems found me, they didn't set me free because they thought I was a threat. I had so much rage and hate building up for so long. When Steven found me and made me smile, I wasn't exactly a good gem. The first thing I did after he freed me was attacking him and his friends, stole the Earth's ocean and nearly destroyed the whole planet all because I wanted to go home. But the weird thing about is, Steven still befriended me and healed me. I didn't derserve to have a friend like him, but somehow I did.**

Revenger listened to Lapis's story. He didn't think anyone else would have gone through something horrible like he did as well.

 **Revenger: I had no idea.**

 **Lapis: Well now you know.**

 **Revenger: So then, he healed you and then you joined his side.**

 **Lapis: Well, not just yet. I was taken prisoner for trying to send him a warning message and then I was forced back here by another gem named Jasper. She wanted me to fuse with her so she could kill him. I fused and we became Malachite but not to attack, but so I can keep her trapped and dragged ourselves to the bottom of the ocean. I took my entire rage and fury onto her.**

 **Revenger: I don't know what this Jasper is. But she sounds just like Raditz.**

 **Lapis: Who's that?**

 **Revenger: Uh, no one special, just a really weak elite I killed on the way here. Anyway, isn't what you did a good thing? You said she was bad. She deserved to suffer.**

 **Lapis: But when I fused that showed how bad I would be if I fused with someone I love. I'm scared that if I fuse with someone else, I'll end up doing the same thing over, taking my anger out on them. I don't want to do that anymore.**

 **Revenger: But you fused with that Peridot when we first encountered.**

 **Lapis: Well, Peridot and I had the same goal and that was saving someone we cared for.**

 **Revenger: It's funny, Garnet was talking to me the other day about fusion and wondered if I were one as well. Is fusion a major factor in you're team?**

 **Lapis: Well, sort of. Steven told me that fusion is more of a choice and when I'm ready I can fuse with him.**

 **Revenger: So how did you join the team then?**

 **Lapis: So after keeping Malachite down for a while, I couldn't hold it anymore. Jasper took full control of her and then fought against the others. Thankfully they managed separate us. Once I regained conciousness, I made amends with them and decided to help in any way I could, but Peridot was with them also. At the time I hated her because she was with Jasper and kept me prisoner. But all she wanted to do now was change and be my friend and I kept pushing her away. Eventually she and I officially became friends.**

 **Revenger: How can you befriend her if she was bad to you? Especially if it's true that she was once Gien's apprentice.**

 **Lapis: Because Steven said that people deserve second chances. Which brings me to my point. Holding onto your anger and distancing yourself from everyone will make you regret not making any friends. If you keep doing this, oe day you're going to be all alone with no there to be by your side or to back you up. I'm lucky I didn't end up like that.**

Revenger looked at her confused.

 **Revenger: Are you saying I deserve a second chance? Even after what I did?**

 **Lapis: Of course, besides I think Peridot was a lot worst then you.**

 **Revenger: No one is worst than me.**

 **Lapis: ( chuckles) Sure, so do you want to come inside or what?**

Lapis reaches his hand for him. He was a bit nervous going down with the others, but if this team really is about love and acceptence, he should do so. He takes Lapis's hand.

 **Revenger: Well, it gets boring standing here all day.**

 **Lapis: Okay, come one.**

 **Revenger: Oh wait one more thing, um... I uh...**

 **Lapis: What?**

 **Revenger: I uh... I'm sorry for almost killing you that day.**

 **Lapis: It's alright, it would have been quick and painless unlike my past treatments.**

 **Revenger: R-Right.**

The two of them flew back down and met with the others upstairs.

 **Steven: Hey Revenger, I'm glad you could join us tonight.**

 **Revenger: Yes, Steven I uh...Lapis told me what you guys were going to do and it sounds uh, fun.**

 **Steven: Yeah we do this every week. We're about to play Super Smash Bros Ultimate.**

Amethyst hands him an extra Joy con.

 **Amethyst: Here you go Rev.**

 **Revenger: Thank you purple one.**

 **Amethyst: It's Amethyst.**

 **Revenger: Right sorry. Still trying to memorize all your names.**

 **Amethyst: It's cool. Just ask us our names again if you can't remember.**

Revenger takes the the joy con controller and looks at it. It seemed tiny but wasn't uncomfortable and still managable.

 **Amethyst: Okay dude, turn on the game.**

 **Peridot: Yes, I am about to smash you all with my favorite character, the bubblegum absorber!**

 **Steven: Um, don't you mean Kirby Peridot?**

 **Peridot: Oh yes that his name.**

 **Lapis: I'd love to see you try Peridot.**

 **Peridot: Oh I will Lazuli.**

And so the five of them selected their characters and they were either in teams fighting or just fighting each other. Revenger took some time adjusting to the controls, but soon found himself enjoying it and was pretty competitive.

 **The next day.**

Revenger was starting to be more comfortable around the gems. After getting to know Amethyst and Peridot better by hanging out with them and looking at the latter's meep morps, he has also been helping Pearl around the house and took interest in Bismuth's forging. But he still hasn't been comfortable around humans.

It was sunset and Steven got out of the house holding a container of what appeared to be snack sushi. He head towards the Big Donut and entered. Sadie was alone and was just closing the register.

 **Steven: Hey Sadie, are you ready to go to the potluck yet?**

 **Sadie: Almost Steven, just closing up.**

 **Steven: Hey where's Lars?**

 **Sadie: He needed time to bake the cake he wanted to take so I let him go early to do so. But it's okay, it's a slow day anyway.**

Sadie was just done and she and Steven exited out and locked the doors. She was bringing a box of donuts for the potluck. But then a yellow car pulled up in front of them. The door opened and it was Kevin.

 **Kevin: Pffft, this is the best place I can find to get a snack?**

 **Steven( angry face) Kevin.**

 **Kevin: Huh, oh it's you again twerp. Where's your little girlfriend huh? Did you wanna be Stevonnie and race me again? Cause like I said, once people meet Kevin, they can't get enough of him.**

 **Steven: I really don't have time for this.**

The scene shifts to Revenger overhearing this from the top of the temple. He turns around see's what's going on.

 **Kevin: Well neither do I, I'm just here to get something to eat.**

 **Sadie: I'm sorry sir, but we're closed.**

 **Kevin: But you barely got out, just open the door and serve one last guy.**

 **Sadie: But I already closed the register and put everything else away.**

 **Kevin: Okay fine, but I see you with that box of donuts, why don't you give that to me. I'll pay you.**

 **Sadie: What no.**

 **Kevin: Are you defying me? Are you defying Kevin?**

 **Sadie: These aren't for you, it's for a party we're going to.**

Steven got in front of Kevin.

 **Steven: Just stop Kevin. Go somewhere else.**

 **Kevin: Stay out of it!**

Kevin pushes Steven away, knocking him down along with his snack sushi. Revenger see's this and is now enraged.

 **Sadie: Hey back off man! What's your deal?**

 **Kevin: My deal? No, what's your deal? A fat dwarf like you is refusing to serve the one and only Kevin. You should be honored that a guy like me would venture to this dump. Now be a good girl and give it to me.**

 **Sadie: No!**

 **Kevin: Why you...**

Kevin now looked mad. He raised his hand was about to slap her. Sadie shut her eyes fearing she was about to get hit, but a moment later she opened up and saw someone grabbing Kevin's arm. Kevin felt someone grabbing onto his arm.

 **Kevin: What the?**

He looked back and saw Revenger firmly grasping his arm. Steven got up and saw what was happening.

 **Steven: Revenger?**

 **Kevin: Who the hell are you?**

 **Revenger: You hurt my friend.**

 **Kevin: ( to Steven) Oh who is he supposed to be, your body guard? Are you that scared of me that you hired someone to protect you?**

 **Steven: I am not scared of you.**

 **Revenger: Silence. You were about to hurt that girl as well.**

 **Kevin: So? She refused to serve me. I'm the one who should be offended. Now why don't you get lost already.**

Revenger really did not like his attitude and slowly began crushing arm.

 **Kevin: Ow, hey, ow! What are you...ow, ow, ow! What are you doing, do you know who I am?!**

Kevin puched him in the chest, but ended up breaking his hand.

 **Kevin: AURGH!**

Revenger lets go of his arm and then grabs him by the front of his shirt and lifts him up.

 **Kevin: Hey. W-What are you...**

 **Revenger: I don't like people that harm other's for their own amusment or greed.**

Revenger with his other arm forms his wrist blade. Kevin now looked scared.

 **Kevin: Whoa, uh. Come on man this is not cool. You don't want to kill me, not Kevin. If you let me live, I'll, uh, I'll give you this car. It's the best one I got too.**

Revenger was not listening and was about to kill Kevin.

 **Steven: Revenger stop! Don't do this!**

 **Sadie: Yeah don't do this mister. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but you don't have to kill him for it.**

 **Revenger: This scumbag should pay what he is done, with his blood!**

 **Steven: He's a jerk yes, but he's not worth it. Don't do it. You promised remember?**

Revenger stopped what he was doing as he rememberd his promise to Steven and that was not to kill any people. He sighs and retracts his wrist blade. Kevin sighs in relief, but Revenger wasn't done with him yet. He was now holding him from the back of his shirt and held him in front of Steven and Sadie.

 **Revenger: Apologize.**

 **Kevin: What?**

 **Revenger: I promised not to kill you, but I never promised on hurting you. Now if you don't want me to break your arms and legs, you will apologize in the count of five.**

 **Kevin: I don't apologize. Kevin never...**

 **Revenger: 1, 2, 3...**

 **Kevin: Okay, okay. I'm sorry.**

 **Revenger: ( shakes Kevin) LOUDER!**

 **Kevin: AAAAAH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I assaulted you! I won't do it again!**

 **Revenger: Good.**

Revenger drags Kevin to his car. He opens the door and throws him in. Before Kevin drove off, Revenger had one last thing to say.

 **Revenger: Now drive away. If I ever see you treat others bad again, the last thing you will see is your heart beating in my hands as you die.**

Kevin gulps and nods his head as he quickly drove away. He turns to Steven and Sadie.

 **Sadie: Wow, you really scared him, especially with the whole ripping his heart out threat.**

 **Revenger: I was serious on that.**

 **Sadie: Oh well, thanks saving us uh...Revenger right?**

 **Revenger: That is my name.**

 **Sadie: I'm Sadie.**

Revenger nods and turns to Steven, but he looked a bit upset for his snack sushi was ruined.

 **Sadie: Oh Steven, I'm so sorry.**

 **Steven: ( sighs) It's alright I can make more. You go on ahead.**

 **Sadie: No it's okay, I can wait for you.**

 **Revenger: What is this for Steven?**

 **Steven: Well earlier today we were invited by our friend Buck to go over to Sour Cream's house for a potluck.**

 **Sadie: It's like a party and we bring some food over.**

 **Revenger: Oh I see.**

 **Steven: Yeah I need like another 10 minutes to do this, but hey why not come with us?**

 **Revenger: I rather not.**

 **Steven: Come on why?**

 **Revenger: Going to a party with humans? Gems are one thing, but they are another. They're barbaric, cruel and evil.**

 **Steven: No they're not Revenger.**

 **Revenger: Did you already forget that guy that pushed you?**

 **Steven: Okay that was Kevin, he's known to be a jerk, but not all humans are bad.**

 **Revenger: So far every human I've met is bad.**

 **Sadie: Well, I'm not bad.**

 **Revenger: Because you're differnt.**

 **Sadie: And how is that?**

 **Revenger: Because you were threatened and you seem to be good to Steven.**

 **Sadie: Exactly, not all people are bad. This potluck we're going to has some great people.**

 **Revenger: But...**

 **Steven: Revenger, this is a good chance for you to learn more about humans. Being friends with us was the first step and now getting to know humans in a better light is the next one. Just give it a chance**.

Revenger looks down for a bit, then turns to Sadie and then to Steven.

 **Revenger: Fine then. Once chance.**

 **Steven: Alright. I better get started on making a new batch.**

Steven went back to the house to make a new batch of snack sushi, leaving Revenger and Sadie alone. Sadie looks at him and places her hand onto his arm. Revenger looks down at her.

 **Sadie: It's going to be okay trust me. You'll love my friends and I'll guide you through this okay?**

 **Revenger: ( nods) Alright.**

Soon Steven came with a new batch of snack sushi and the three of them headed to Sour cream's house. Steven also brought with him an extra package of paper plates and gave it to Revenger so he can give it to the party. Soon they made it there and entered. Steven and Sadie entered the living room first where Buck, Jenny and Sour Cream were at.

 **Steven: Hey guys!**

 **Buck: Sup.**

 **Jenny: Hey Steven. Hey Sadie.**

 **Sour Cream: It's about time you guys got here.**

 **Steven: Oh if it's okay with you guys, we brought another friend. It was a last minute thought actually.**

 **Buck: Oh it's cool. Who is he?**

Steven looks back and see's Sadie talking to Revenger who the latter is off screen.

 **Sadie: It's okay, you can come on out.**

Revenger enters the room and the coo kids had mildly surprised expressions on their faces.

 **Sour Cream: ( whistles) Nice look man.**

 **Revenger: Hello uh cool humans. I am Revenger, I'm Steven and Sadie's friend.**

 **Buck: Sup, I'm Buck.**

 **Jenny: I'm Jenny.**

 **Sour Cream: And I'm Sour Cream. Welcome to my house!**

Revenger shows them the package of paper plates.

 **Revenger: Um, Steven told me you're supposed to bring food to these type of things. I didn't have any, but Steven...**

Sadie nudged at him reminding him that it supposed to be from him.

 **Revenger: I mean I brought these paper plates. I'm not sure if you're supposed to eat them or what, but you might need them for something.**

 **Sour Cream: Did you say paper plates?**

Sour Cream turns off the lights and throws a handful of glowsticks and then turns the lights back on.

 **Sour Cream: Hooray! Now I don't have to do the dishes. Thanks man.**

 **Revenger: Oh you're welcome. ( in his mind) So humans like these paper plates as peace offerings. Weird.**

 **Buck: I like this guy. Why don't you take a seat with us?**

 **Revenger: Um okay.**

Revenger turns to Steven and forms what he was told a thumbs up. Steven gave him a thumbs up back. He sat right next to Jenny.

 **Sadie: Wait, but where's Lars? He should have been here by now.**

 **Steven: He's probably running late. I'll go get him.**

Steven exited out of the door and in moments he bumped into Lars holding is ube cake.

 **Lars: Whoa careful! This took many attempts to make.**

 **Steven: Oh sorry Lars, we were just wondering when you would get here.**

 **Lars: Sorry I'm late. I just wanted to make this the best I could.**

 **Steven: Well come on. Everyone else is waiting.**

The two of them entered the house and into the living room.

 **Lars: Guess who brought the... ah!**

Lars face turned into horror when he saw Revenger sitting by the cool kids. Everyone else noticed him and greeted him casually.

 **Buck: Yo Lars. How you doing?**

 **Jenny: Oh hey Lars, who what's that? Some kind of cake?**

 **Sour Cream: Come on join the party.**

Lars just slowly approached the them placing the ube on the table and began sweating when Revenger stared at him.

 **Sadie: Are you okay Lars?**

 **Lars: Can I talk to you guys for a moment?**

Lars pulls Steven and Sadie out of the living room.

 **Steven: Lars what's wrong?**

 **Lars: What's wrong? Isn't that one of those Robotmen that Ronaldo talks about in his blogs?**

 **Steven: Revenger is not one of them. He's actually here to fight against the Gara Droids.**

 **Lars: But isn't he the one that robbed the grocery store this week?**

 **Steven: He didn't know better. I talked to him about this.**

 **Sadie: He's not going to hurt anyone Lars. He'll do as we say.**

 **Lars:( sighs) Alright, I'm trusting you two on this.**

They went back into the living room. Revenger was staring at Lars, which creeped the latter out a bit.

 **Lars: Um, why is he staring at me?**

Revenger got up and approached Lars. He reached his hand to him in the form of a hand shake.

 **Revenger: Hello human. I am Revenger.**

 **Lars: Uh, I'm Lars.**

Lars tries shaking his hand, but Revenger's grip was so tight it hurts. After shaking hands, he noticed Sour Cream having some technical problems on his laptop.

 **Steven: Something wrong Sour Cream?**

 **Sour Cream: I'm trying to get the rythm beats working on my laptop, but this thing got a virus last week and I haven't got time to get it fixed.**

 **Revenger: Allow me.**

Revenger takes the laptop. He forms his finger into a usb port and inserted it into the laptop. His eye's glowed green and so did the computer screen. In a minute he stopped and gave it back to Sour Cream.

 **Revenger: Now try.**

Sour Cream tried running his computer again and runs much better.

 **Sour Cream: Whoa. Dud what did you...**

 **Revenger: I simply hacked into your device and exterminated all the virus in it.**

 **Steven: ( star in his eyes) You can do that?**

 **Revenger: One of the souls that made me was a professional hacker named Chuzuubo. I possess his knowledge.**

 **Sour Cream: I don't know who that is, but you man...you man deserve the bean bag as a thank you.**

 **Jenny: Yeah that bean bag is sick. You should try it.**

Sour Cream put out the bean bag for him. Revenger sat down and sank a bit.

 **Revenger: Hmmm. Comfortable.**

So they spent the rest of the night talking and chilling and eating whatever they brought. Everyone seemed to like Lars ube, making him feel proud of himself. Revenger was the only one who didn't eat, simply because he can't for he is a droid, but even if he could he doesn't have a mouth. Towards the end, they were trying to make some music and sang.

( They began singing the potluck song)

 **Buck:** _ **Pizza potluck**_ _ **Potluck, potluck**_

 **Sadie:** _ **Potluck**_ _ **Potluck**_ _ **Po-ot-lu-u-u-u-uck**_ _ **Po-o-otluck**_ _ **Potluck**_

Revenger listened to her singing. He really enjoyed hearing the sound of her voice. Once she was done, everyone applaud to her.

 **Sour Cream: Whoa nice!**

 **Jenny: Nice, nice ending.**

 **Buck: That was fresh Sadie.**

 **Steven: Yeah Sadie that was great.**

 **Lars: Hey I enjoyed it too, really.**

 **Sadie: Oh, well thanks guys. Revenger?**

 **Revenger: ( nods) Beautiful.**

The party ended and Steven, Revenger, Lars and Sadie were the first to leave.

 **Jenny: Bye guys, see ya.**

 **Sour Cream: You have a good night.**

 **Buck: I'll see you all again soon, especially you Revenger.**

 **Sadie: Later guys.**

 **Steven: Bye thank you.**

 **Lars: Yeah see ya.**

 **Revenger: Thank you.**

The exited out of the house.

 **Steven: So what did you think Revenger?**

 **Revenger: I will admit, these people are cool.**

 **Sadie: I told you, not all people are bad, it just depends on who you meet.**

Lars looked nervouse and wanted to ask Sadie if he could take her home.

 **Lars: Hey Sadie...**

 **Revenger: Sadie do you need me to walk you home?**

 **Sadie: Oh why, sure if it's okay with you.**

 **Revenger: It's fine.**

 **Sadie: Okay, sorry Lars what were you about to say?**

 **Lars: N-Nothing, I'll see you at work tomorrow.**

 **Sadie: Oh well okay, good night guys.**

 **Steven: Good night Sadie.**

Revenger walked with Sadie back to her home, leaving Steven and Lars behind. Lars had an upset look on his face.

 **Steven: Wow, Revenger really is learning a lot here.**

 **Lars: Yeah, but he doesn't have to be a show off.**

 **Steven: What are you talking about?**

 **Lars: I mean you saw him, he made a better impression to the cool kids than I did and Sadie chose him to walk home instead of me.**

 **Steven: You could have told her that you wanted to take her home.**

 **Lars: She chose to go with him first, it's already done. I mean, he seems to be strong and would keep her out of trouble if she went alone.**

 **Steven: Come on Lars don't be jealous.**

 **Lars: I'm not jealous! I'm just... forget it. Bye Steven**.

Lars walks back home. Steven nods his head and he heads home.

Meanwhile back with Sadie and Revenger.

 **Sadie: I'm glad you had fun tonight.**

 **Revenger: Yeah, I did. I really liked you're singing.**

 **Sadie: Oh well thanks. I mean not many people know I like to sing.**

 **Revenger: Why is that?**

 **Sadie: I just, I just thought that nobody would be interested.**

 **Revenger: Well I'm interested.**

 **Sadie: That's good, but I don't know. There were many times I always dreamt to be a rockstar, but I don't think I have what it takes.**

 **Revenger: Sure you do. Isn't there someplace you can do it?**

 **Sadie: Well yeah, but even if I was fully determined to do so, I can't just leave my job. Lars would be alone and he can't even handle that. Maybe someday if I ever find a replacement I can, but I still need time to think.**

 **Revenger: Think about it. Because Steven and his friends told me how this planet is a place where they choose to be what they are. You have that same will don't you?**

 **Sadie: Well, I guess. If I ever do become a rockstar, would you come and watch my shows?**

Revenger looked at her for a moment. He was in a deep thought for a moment, finally he responed.

 **Revenger: Yes I will.**

 **Sadie: Aw, thanks.**

Sadie hugged him which took him by surprise, but he hugged her back. Finally they made it back to her house.

 **Sadie: Well, thanks again for walking me home Revenger. I'll see you later.**

 **Revenger: Thank you for you're time Sadie. Good night.**

Sadie entered her house, leaving Revenger alone. He walked away and thought to himself.

 **Revenger: What am I doing? I came to this planet for one reason only, to kill Gien. But now I'm befriending and spending time with these gems and humans. What do I do now? Should I leave once I'm done? Do I even have the spark to leave them? What do I even do after I accomplish my mission?**

Revenger kept thinking and wasn't sure if he could stay here or leave. Maybe he should talk to Steven he thought, but he will wait tomorrow to do so. He flew up into the air headed back to the temple.

Meanwhile at Gien's ship.

Gien has moved his ship to the top of Mt. Fuji in Japan. Huntress and Viggo enterd his lab.

 **Gien: Huntress, Viggo. Have you finished settling things in the new location?**

 **Viggo: Everything is all set and we cloaked the ship to keep humans away from it.**

 **Gien: Excellent. Soon we'll begin our next attack on those Crystal Gems.**

 **Huntress: But my lord, that rouge droid. He's out there looking for you. What do we do if he comes with them?**

 **Gien: Not to worry Huntress. No droid goes rouge on me. He will make an excellent addition to our team.**

 **Viggo: My lord, I don't think he is willing to join us after what he did.**

 **Gien: Of course he's not willing to.**

Gien takes out what appeared to be a small device with a small red light.

 **Gien: He'll have to.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. What do you think of Revenger so far? I'm trying to add new heroic characters into the story. Not too many that it would be hard to keep up, but I thought I should do so since I have too many villains. Special thanks to Lady Shadow92 for suggesting that Revenger should be friends with Lapis and Sadie. I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	47. Gien Must Die

**Chapter 47: Gien Must Die**

* * *

 **Chollas: Brother! You can do it! Shatter those gems!**

Chollas, Saguaro's brother was watching the monitors of his brother's final fight with the Crystal Gems. He was blackmailed to do so or Chollas would be executed. But Gien had other plans. His Gara Soldiers entered and arrested Chollas.

 **Chollas: What are you doing? Get you're hands off me!**

Chollas knocked away some of them, but more came and overwhelmed him. Gien entered the room with them.

 **Chollas: My lord, what are you doing?**

 **Gien: I don't know what caused you and you're brother to know love. So I'm going to have to examine you by disection.**

 **Chollas: You can't do this to me! We're loyal to you!**

 **Gien: But you two broke the Gara Droid rule. But don't worry, I don't intend on killing you since you still are useful. I just need to fix you.**

The Gara Soldiers dragged Chollas to an operating table as he kept resisting. He was now strapped to the table, trying desperatly to break free.

 **Chollas: My lord, I beg of you. Stop this.**

 **Gien: Don't worry Chollas, I'll shut you down during the operation and once I reactivate you, you'll be good as new.**

Gien placed wires around Chollas's head as he was about to shut him down for disection.

 **Chollas: My lord, no. NO!**

Suddenly everything went black and a new scene started. It was the elite Dart Shot who was talking to his old friend Zylpheza. He stood taller that Dart Shot, about Bismuth's size. His design was based off the Aerodroids, but he had legs and was large and bulky. His armor was white and had blue visor eyes along with blue helmet and human like face.

 **Dart Shot: What do you mean you won't conquer the planet?**

 **Zylpheza: It just seems wrong Dart Shot. These people are a peaceful race. They don't attack others.**

 **Dart Shot: It's not about if they are lethal or not. It's our job to conquere planets for our master and the Diamonds. Now do it.**

 **Zylpheza: No.**

 **Dart Shot: Zylpheza.**

 **Zylpheza: I will not attack. They have done nothing wrong.**

 **Dart Shot: But you have...traitor!**

Dart Shot attempted to shoot Zylpheza with is gattling gun tail. Zylpheza blocked it with his arm and pushed Dart Shot down and picked him up to his face.

 **Dart Shot: Wait Zylpheza stop. I beg of you don't kill me.**

Zylpheza calmed down and puts him down.

 **Zylpheza: I would never harm you my friend. I'm sorry.**

 **Dart Shot: No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you. Let's just leave and forget this planet.**

 **Zylpheza: Yes, let's do that.**

Zylpheza leaves as Dart Shot looks at him from behind with is eye narrowed. The next day, Black Knight droids had Zylpheza tied up and brought to the Diamond throne room, where Gien and Viggo was also present.

 **Zylpheza: What is going on? Why am I...**

 **Viggo: Zylpheza, you're are under arrest for refusing to conquering a planet simply because you thought it was wrong. What do you have to say for yourself?**

 **Zylpheza: They were a peaceful planet, you can't do something like this.**

 **Gien: You had one job, Zylpheza. You elites are supposed to be our new way of conquering planets.**

 **Zylpheza: How did you find out about this?**

 **Viggo: We have a witness for this.**

Dart Shot emerges from behind Gien.

 **Zylpheza: Dart Shot?**

 **Dart Shot: Sorry my friend, but we are rewarded well if we turn in traitors.**

 **Zylpheza: You... how could you?**

 **Viggo: You've done well Dart Shot. And now Zylpheza, we pass down your judgement. My lord, have you reached a verdict? Guilty or innocent?**

 **Gien: ( red eyes open) Innocent!**

Zylpheza's eyes turned into terror.

 **Gien: Feed him to the Steelshell brothers!**

The Black Knight droids pulled him away.

 **Zylpheza: No, not in there! My lord, don't do this. NO!**

Zylpheza tried resisting, but it was no use. He was taken to a large cell and was locked in. He looked around in a dark room and on the floor were scraps of droid body parts. He heard something crawling around and was scared.

 **Zylpheza: Who's there?**

That was he saw red eyes looking at him from the dark. It appeared to be three dark figures. Two of them had visors for eyes and the other had regular two eyes. The one in the center spoke, he had a high pitch metallic voice and had a habit of repeating the last word of every sentence.

 **Scarab: Well, well, well. Look who decided to come for dinner. Dinner.**

The one on the right began to speak. His voice wasn't has high pitched as his brother but had a slightly deeper metallic voice.

 **Stag: It's about time they sent something alive in here. I'm sick of scrapped parts.**

The one the left began to speak. His was a more raspy metallic voice.

 **Longhorn: Don't hog all of it Stag. I want his leg.**

 **Stag: It's first come first serve Longhorn!**

 **Scarab: Now, now brothers. There is no need to bicker among ourselves. Let Longhorn get a leg for once. For once.**

 **Longhorn: Thank you Scarab.**

 **Stag: Can we eat now?**

 **Scarab: Yes we can. Can.**

The mysterious Steelshell brothers lunged at Zylpheza as the latter screamed.

Suddenly Revenger snapped out of his trance. It was night time set some time after the potluck. He was standing on the top of the temple and was breathing heavily. He realized he was in a deep trance and was reliving the memories of the fallen. As much as he came to appreciate the friends he made and why they settle on Earth, he still had a mission to do. He just hopes it comes soon.

The next day.

Steven, Connie and Revenger were heading to the Fryshop.

 **Steven: Oh you should have seen it Connie. He held Kevin to his face and scared him so much that I think he peed himself.**

 **Connie: Okay gross, but ugh! I wish I was there.**

 **Steven: Oh I know. I don't think we'll see him for a while right Revenger?**

 **Revenger: Hmm? Uh yes.**

Steven noticed something was in his mind, but they made it to the fry shop and decided to ask him after he gets his bits.

 **Steven: Come on Peedee. Give me the bits.**

 **Peedee: Steven why can't for once you order something on the menu? Simple fries will do.**

 **Steven: But nothing beats the bits. So, give me the bits!**

 **Peedee: ( groans) Okay-AY!**

Peedee shouted out the last part of the word twice once Revenger got closer to the stand and noticed him.

 **Steven: Is something wrong Peedee?**

 **Peedee: Steven that's that Robotman that slapped Ronaldo.**

 **Ronaldo: Did sombody say Robotman?**

They heard Ronaldo's voice as he entered. His face was bandaged from his last encounter with Revenger.

 **Ronaldo: ( gasps) It's the Robotman that slapped me.**

 **Revenger: ( groans) Not him again.**

 **Connie: You know Ronaldo?**

 **Steven: He was the first person he met here and also gave a bad first impression. But Revenger, don't you have something to say to Ronaldo?**

 **Revenger: Do I have to?**

 **Steven: Yes. What you did was still not nice. Just do it.**

 **Revenger: ( sighs) I'm sorry for slapping you across the face with the back of my hand.**

 **Ronaldo: Oh it's cool. It's the first time I got beat up by non human beings. Besides what you did made my blogs skyrocket.**

 **Peedee: The video I taped of him getting slapped went viral and now it's the most popular video of the year.**

 **Steven: Well, that's good. I guess.**

 **Ronaldo: Yeah, oh let me get my camera. I still haven't interviewed you!**

 **Revenger: I rather not be.**

 **Ronaldo: But can I atleast ask you're from the future.**

 **Revenger: No, we droids come from space.**

 **Ronaldo: Space... alright.**

Ronaldo rushes to his computer to update his blogs.

 **Peedee: Um, here are you're bits Steven.**

 **Steven: Thanks Peedee.**

Peedee gives Steven his bits and leaves. He and Connie munched on the bits as Revenger walks with them.

 **Revenger: Uh Steven.**

 **Steven: Yeah Revenger.**

 **Revenger: I've been thinking. I've been starting to see what you and you're friends fight for and even come to appreciate it myself.**

 **Steven: Well, thats great.**

 **Revenger: But after I complete my mission, what do I do next? I don't think I want to leave this planet, but what purpose will I have after? The only reason I'm here is to avenge the fallen. That's all I'm here for.**

 **Steven: Hey relax. After you help us, you can maybe start a new life here. You can either join us or maybe do something else and make a living. Whatever it is, we'll help you settle.**

 **Revenger: O-Okay. Thank you Steven. I just can't believe you'd actually be friends with someone like me.**

 **Steven: That's exactly what Lapis told me.**

 **Revenger: She and Garnet. They're good to me as well.**

Soon they made it back at the house, just as the did Garnet exited out looking for them.

 **Garnet: Steven, Revenger. I'm glad I found you.**

 **Steven: What is it Garnet?**

 **Garnet: I'm sensing Gara Droid activity going on at the canyons. Gien is there with two elites.**

Steven looked at Revenger. His fists balled up and had a deadly look on his face. He slowly approached Garnet.

 **Revenger: Take me to him. Please.**

Garnet nods and they went inside. The whole team ( including Peridot and Lapis) was there.

 **Revenger: You sure you all want to come on this?**

 **Pearl: He's our enemy too. We want to stop him as much as you do.**

 **Bismuth: Not to mention, two elites could be a problem. We all gotta go on this one.**

 **Amethyst: Yeah, after all we've been fighting this guy longer than you. You might need back up.**

 **Lapis: We're with you Revenger.**

 **Peridot: That's right!**

 **Revenger: Fine then.**

 **Connie: I'm coming with you on this.**

 **Pearl: I don't know Connie. This is going to be dangerous.**

 **Connie: I know Pearl, but I want to help. That's what we've been training for right?**

 **Pearl: Well yes but...**

 **Connie: I'll be fine with Steven.**

 **Pearl: Well... alright. You two just stay together.**

 **Steven and Connie: Right.**

The two of them held hands and formed into Stevonnie. Revenger was a bit stunned since he never met her.

 **Revenger: Steven...you changed.**

 **Stevonnie: Hey, I'm Stevonnie. I'm Steven and Connie fused.**

 **Garnet: ( smiling) Long time no see Stevonnie.**

 **Stevonnie: Oh I missed you Garnet. I'd love to talk Garnet, but maybe after the fight.**

 **Garnet: Alright. Let's go everyone.**

They got onto the warp pad and teleported to the canyon area where Gien was. Soon they got there. They were on the upper parts of the canyon and looked around.

 **Revenger: Are you sure he's here?**

 **Garnet: He is, I'm sure of it.**

They kept walking with Revenger in the front, but nothing still. Just cliffs and higher platforms.

 **Peridot: It's quiet here.**

 **Amethyst: Yeah, a little too quiet.**

 **Bismuth: ( calling out) GIEN!**

 **Peridot: ( being startled) AAAAAAHHH!**

Peridot was breathing heavily after being scared. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, then she turns to Bismuth.

 **Peridot: ( sarcastically) Wow thanks Bismuth. I'm never going to have the hiccups again!**

 **Bismuth: ( thumbs up) You're welcome.**

Suddenly Revenger stopped in his tracks. The others stopped too after he did. In front of them was Gien along with Viggo and Bomber the Great. But with them were two Gara Elites.

The first one was Thundercracker, he stood as tall as Jasper and had a muscular build. He had gauntlet fists like Garnet and spikes on his shoulders, arms and chest and horns on his head. He only had one eye, lacked a mouth and body armor was black and white (black on his head, arms and chest and white on his neck and legs).

The second was Cyclonus, he stood slightly taller than Pearl. His body armor was purple except for his face which was silver and had yellow eyes. His head was cone shaped with two spikes sticking out on each side. Stevonnie noticed how tensed up Revenger was getting.

 **Revenger: Gien...**

Revenger formed both of his wrist blades and his shoulder cannons. Bomber and Viggo had weapons ready while Gien took a few steps forward casually.

 **Gien: So, you're the one who's been causing trouble with my troops. Have we met?**

 **Revenger: Not like this, but in different lives.**

 **Gien: Different lives?**

 **Revenger: I am Revenger. I am here to avenge the ones you killed in cold blood. Saguaro, Chollas, Zylpheza and Chuzuubo**

 **Gien: Hmmm. Thos names sound familiar. You know them how?**

 **Revenger: I know them, because I am them. Reborn in a new being!**

 **Stevonnie: Gien, you killed those droids because they had emotions. How could you do something like this?**

 **Gien: They shouldn't have emotions. I made the Gara Droids to be the most powerful and feared army in the whole galaxy. In order to have that kind of perfection I can't have sentimental emotions here. Isn't that right boys?**

 **Thundercracker and Cyclonus: Yes my lord!**

 **Stevonnie: Is it that, or is it because of Pink Diamond?**

 **Gien: What are you implying?**

 **Stevonnie: You know what I mean. I...Steven knows how close you were to her. Did you really kill those droid's because they were defects or was it because you wouldn't allow anyone else in you're team to have feelings like you used to.**

 **Garnet: You're forcing your army to be what you want them to be rather than what they want.**

 **Peridot: Just like you did to me.**

 **Cyclonus: Silence! How dare you talk like that to our master? We are not forced to do anything. I'd rather have my spark exstinguished than to have such filthy emotions.**

 **Thundercracker: We are made to create a perfect world for our kind to rule. Our lord created us and it is our sole purpose to do what we can to please him.**

 **Viggo: Very good boys. Do you see? This is just part of our nature, our progamming. Call them what you want, but they are just right the way they are. The ones that you Revenger carry are merely defects.**

 **Bismuth: This is exactly why we left Homeworld.**

 **Pearl: You're just as horrible as the Diamonds.**

 **Gien: DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THEM! I hate them as much as you do. I want to make a world where droids are the new superior race. But to do that I need a strong army and those that are defected must be purged. But you know what Revenger? You seem to possess such strong power. Why not join me? You'd be a perfect addition.**

 **Revenger: Excuse me? After killing the fallen, making me feel what they feel, you expect me to join you just like that?**

 **Gien: No, not like that.**

Gien forms his limb enhancer hand into a laser and points it up.

 **Gien: Like this!**

Gien fires the laser. Far from the distance, Huntress was aiming her rifle at the back of Revenger's head.

 **Acha: That's our cue Huntress.**

 **Huntress: I got him right where I want him.**

Huntress fires the rifle and the projectile she shot was the device Gien made. It finally made impact on Revenger's head.

 **Revenger: Urgh! What?**

 **Huntress: Do it now Acha!**

 **Acha: Right!**

Acha took out a remote control and turned the nob. Suddenly Revenger was feeling pain in his head. Electricity was forming around him as he yelled and screamed.

 **Stevonnie: Revenger! What's wrong?**

Stevonnie went to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Suddenly Revenger swiped her face with his wrist blade.

 **Stevonnie: AAHH!**

 **Garnet: Stevonnie!**

Stevonnie stepped back covering her cheek. Revenger has cut her cheek as she saw the blood on her hands. Garnet and Pearl went up to check on her. They looked back at Revenger who was now setting his sights at them.

 **Amethyst: Um, why is he staring at us like he's going to kill us?**

 **Peridot: Because I think he is going to kill us.**

 **Lapis: Revenger what are you doing?**

 **Gien: He's mine now. I always get who I want to join me whether they like it or not. Revenger, unfuse her and bring me Steven. The rest of them you can kill.**

 **Revenger: C-Crystal gems...they...they must be destroyed!**

Revenger charged at Stevonnie, she kept blocking his attacks.

 **Stevonnie: Revenger he's controlling you. You have to snap out of it.**

 **Revenger: Silence!**

Revenger fired his shoulder cannon at Stevonnie, knocking her down.

 **Revenger: I serve only my one true master!**

Revenger was attacking aggressivly as Stevonnie could only block.

 **Garnet: We have to remove the device on his head! Let's go!**

Lapis shot a stream of water and grabbed hold of Revenger. His body was trapped inside while his head was still sticking out. He growled and struggled to break free. She got closer to him with the water still attached to her arm.

 **Lapis: Don't make this hard for your self. We're trying to help you.**

 **Garnet: Just hold still, you'll be free.**

Garnet approached him to remove the mind control device, but he shot lightning that comes from his shoulder pads electricuted Lapis and everyone else, making her lose control and breaks free.

 **Stevonnie: Guys!**

 **Revenger: I must... unfuse you... must take Steven!**

 **Stevonnie: Revenger stop! I don't want to fight you.**

 **Revenger: You fool!**

Revenger attacked Stevonnie. She kept dodging his attacks, but had to fight back or else she would lose. The others got back up and saw this.

 **Garnet: Hold on Stevonnie!**

But they are cut off by Viggo, Huntress, Bomber, Thundercracker and Cyclonus. Gien as always stood aside since he wasn't really a fighter.

 **Huntress: Not so fast. You won't ruin our mission this time.**

 **Cyclonus: I will not allow you to interfere. I will be the one who will turn you in personally.**

 **Thundercracker: Don't hog it all Cyclonus. I've been waiting forever to destroy something. The short one their is mine.**

Scene shifts to Amethyst and Peridot.

 **Peridot: Is he talking about me or you?**

 **Amethyst: ( shrugs) Uh, both I guess.**

Scene shifts back the droids.

 **Viggo: Revenger is part of our team now. He will make great use to us.**

 **Bomber: But now it's the end of the road for you Crystal Temps. Aerodroids!**

 **Viggo: Black Knight droids!**

 **Huntress: Gara Soldiers!**

Ten of each squad teleport in the scene. The gems were ready to fight, but it could be tough. They were outnumbered by a lot.

 **Bismuth: Uh, can we talk about this?**

 **Huntress: Mmmm, no. Attack!**

The Crystal Gems and Gara Droids start fighting.

 **Lapis: I've got to help Stevonnie.**

Lapis flew up trying to get to Stevonnie, Cyclonus spotted her.

 **Cyclonus: You will not get away from me. After her!**

Cyclonus transforms in what appears to be a space jet and is accompanied by three Aerodroids and chases after her. By timing it right, she managed to form one of the water hands out of the ground and punching one of them, causing it to lose control and crash. The other two and Cyclonus opened fired at her, they continuosly missed her. She tried summoning some water from her gem and turned them into ice stalactites. She manages to impale the two Aerodroids, but Cyclonus shot the ones that were coming towards him. The two Aerodroids fell to the ground, but one of them was firing uncontrollably and accidently shots Cyclonus. He comes crashing down and transforms back to robot mode.

 **Cyclonus: ( groans and looks up to Lapis flying away) You haven't out runned me yet my dear.**

Now that she was free, she went to go help Stevonnie and Revenger.

 **Revenger: You're not even trying. Fight me!**

 **Stevonnie: I don't want to fight you. You can't let Gien control you.**

Revenger was about to attack again, until Lapis got in between the two of them.

 **Stevonnie: Lapis.**

 **Lapis: Revenger stop! Don't you recognize us?**

Revenger slapped her across the face, knocking her down.

 **Lapis: Revenger, it's me Lapis! I'm your friend. Stevonnie is your friend!**

Cyclonus enters the scene with Acha.

 **Cyclonus: Don't listen to her Revenger. Do as you're command.**

 **Revenger: I serve only my master! Soon you wall all neel down to him.**

 **Stevonnie: Do you hear yourself Revenger? You're not a Gara Droid.**

 **Lapis: You're one of us. You disapproved of how Gien ran things and how all the droids should act.**

 **Stevonnie: Just like how the Crystal Gems didn't like how the Diamonds ran Homeworld. You wanted to kill him for killing the ones that had emotions.**

 **Cyclonus: Ignore them! Kill them both!**

Revenger stopped what he was doing and began to have some kind of mental struggle.

 **Lapis: Revenger?**

 **Stevonnie: That's it Revenger. Fight it.**

 **Revenger: Lapis...Stevonnie...kill me.**

 **Stevonnie: What no!**

 **Revenger: I don't ...want to hurt you...but I can't... control myself much longer.**

 **Lapis: We're not going to kill.**

 **Revenger: DO IT!**

 **Lapis: NO!**

 **Cyclonus: Damn you all! Acha!**

 **Acha: This will get you to do what you must.**

Acha turns the knob on the remote further, trying to get Revenger under control again. Lapis got behind him and tried to remove the mind control device off his head. Revenger couldn't restrain himself much longer and grabbed her arms and began to struggle, but she still had a grib on the device.

 **Lapis: I'm getting you out of this alive! I'm with you to the end Revenger!**

 **Revenger: L-Lapis...**

Sparks were flying out of the device she was trying to pull out . The electricity shooting out wrapped around them.

 **Cyclonus: No.**

Cyclonus aimed his laser gun at them and fired. The projectiles bounce off them and they kept of flashing until it let out a huge light. Stevonnie, Cyclonus and Acha opened up her eyes and saw a new figure standing in front of her.

 **Stevonnie: What?**

 **Cyclonus: AAAHHH!**

 **Acha: N-Nani?!**

This new being was an athletic build android looking woman who stood as tall as Revenger. She had spiked up blue hair and a humanoid looking face with teal eyes. She had built in armor that resembled Lapis's clothing ( specifically her second form). The rest of her body that wasn't part of her armor ( her arms, midriff and face) was a metallic silver. She still had Revenger's double barreled laser and shoulder cannon and his wrist blades. Her chest showed Revenger's life spark which was a glowing orb and on her back was Lapis's gem. She looked at Stevonnie and showed her in her hands the mind control device and crushes it.

 **Acha: No! The device!**

 **Android fusion: Stevonnie, are you okay?**

 **Stevonnie: Y-Yeah but, do you realize you fused?**

 **Android fusion: What?**

That's when she noticed her arms and her body.

 **Acha: That can't be a fusion. Gara Droids can't fuse.**

 **Cyclonus: You! Who are you?**

The android fusion turns to them with a serious look.

 **Pyrite: Call me Pyrite.**

She slowly approached Cyclonus and Acha.

 **Acha: She's coming this way. Shoot her! SHOOT HER!**

 **Cyclonus: Stand back.**

Cyclonus began firing at Pyrite. She simply deflected it by forming a shield of ice in front of her as she calmly walks towards them.

 **Acha: AAHH! I'm out here. She's your's.**

Acha tries running away, but ends up tripping and falling off the high platform they were on.

 **Cyclonus: Coward!**

Cyclonus tries fighting Pyrite himself. He takes out his sword and fights her. Pyrite formed Revenger's wrist blades and fought. Pyrite was flexible and fast like Lapis and was just as strong if not stronger than Revenger. She knocked Cyclonus's sword off his hand and slashed him. Cyclonus stepped back a bit and is then shot by a stream of water by Pyrite, sending him flying off the platform and back to he battle ground from below.

 **Stevonnie: Pyrite, that was amazing. You have both Revenger and Lapis's abilities.**

 **Pyrite: Thanks, oh but your face.**

Pyrtie pointed out Stevonnie's scratched face.

 **Stevonnie: Oh pffft! That's nothing.**

Stevonnie licks her two fingers and places them on her cheek, healing her scratch and fading away the blood.

 **Stevonnie: See? I'm okay.**

 **Pyrite: Good, now come on. We got friends to save.**

Back on the ground.

 **Thundercracker: Missile launcher!**

Thundercrackers's left fist opened up shooting missiles at the gems. They get hit and fall back. Thundercracker along with Bomber, Viggo and Huntress closed into them.

 **Pearl: I-I don't know how long we can take this.**

 **Peridot: We could really use Lapis and Stevonnie's help right about now!**

 **Garnet: Keep it together everyone. We have to keep going.**

 **Bismuth: Yeah... I'm not losing to a bunch of uppercrusts scrap heaps.**

 **Thundercracker: Pathetic fools! There is no escape for you!**

Thundercracker aimed his other arm at them and formed into a laser cannon. Suddenly Thundercracker was knocked down by Cyclonus who was thrown off by Pyrite.

 **Thundercracker: Cyclonus?**

 **Cyclonus: It's that Revenger and Lapis Lazuli! They...**

Suddenly an ice beam was shot down and froze the Gara Soldiers, Aerodroids and Black Knight droids. Everyone looked up and saw Pyrite slowly coming down while holding Stevonnie. The gems had surprised and amazed looks on their faces while the Gara Droids were surprised and confused, especially Gien.

 **Thundercracker: Who she supposed to be?**

 **Cyclonus: That's that Revenger droid, fused with the Lapis Lazuli.**

 **Viggo: What?**

 **Gien: ( in his mind) This is not possible. Gara Droids aren't capable of fusion. That's how I made them.**

 **Bomber: Damn it! I'm sick of you gems always using fusion against us. Don't think this scares me! Missile mode!**

 **Viggo: Bomber, no!**

Bomber transforms into missile mode and lauches himself at Pyrite. But Pyrite forms a water hand and punches Bomber away, sending him flying into a mountain.

 **Viggo: Idiot.**

Viggo tried to whip her, but Pyrite formed her wrist blades and cuts the whip. Viggo now angered shot his lightning at her. Pyrite blocked the attack with her hands and formed it into an energy ball. She throws it back at Viggo, knocking him down. Pyrite turns to the gems.

 **Amethyst: So is she on our side now?**

 **Stevonnie: Guys it's okay, she's under control. Meet Pyrite, Revenger and Lapis's fusion.**

 **Pyrite: It's nice to meet you all.**

 **Amethyst: Whoa, dude!**

 **Bismuth: That was awesome!**

 **Peridot: Oh wowzers!**

 **Pearl: Oh my, that is great.**

 **Garnet: Nice look. I thought you said it wasn't possible for droids to fuse.**

 **Pyrtite: It's not.**

Pyrite and the gems turned to Gien.

 **Pyrite: Gien...**

Pyrite approached him until she is cut off by Huntress.

 **Gien: Huntress.**

 **Huntress: ( to Gien) Don't worry my lord. I'll protect you. ( to Pyrite) If you want to get to him, you'll have to get through me first.**

 **Pyrite: Fine we'll play it your way Huntress. RAAAAAH!**

Pyrite charges at Huntress with a punch. Huntress blocks that punch and puches her across the face. Pyrite step back a bit and puches her back. Pyrite flies up to a higher platform and Huntress jumps up after her.

 **Garnet: Pyrite!**

The others trie to go help her, but they are cut off by Cyclonus and Thundercracker.

 **Cyclonus: Not so fast. This is where it ends for you gems.**

 **Thundercracker: First we'll crack the shell, then we crack the nuts inside!**

 **Stevonnie: Just what we need.**

 **Garnet: Let's take care of these guys first.**

While the Crystal Gems took on Cyclonus and Thundercracker, we move back Pyrite and Huntress's fight. Huntress pulled out her rifle and started firing at Pyrite. Pyrite uses her arm cannon and fires back. They kept missing until they finally they shot each other at the same time. Pyrite got shot in the shoulder and Huntress at her hand, dropping her gun. Huntress falls to her knees as Pyrite closes in on her about to fire.

 **Pyrite: Is that all you had to offer Huntress?**

 **Huntress: ( silent chuckles) Not really.**

Huntress draws out her machete and slashes Pyrite on the right waist.

 **Pyrite: AURGH!**

Pyrite looked down and saw the wound, dripping green blood from Revenger's side.

 **Pyrite: That... that was dirty move.**

 **Huntress: Hahahaha! I'm not so easy to kill you know.**

Huntress kicks Pyrite down.

 **Huntress: I am the most powerful elite in this army.**

Then she points her metallic arm at her and fires her finger missiles at her, puncturing her body.

 **Huntress: You could have been a great addition to it. You could have been the perfect warrior like me. But no, you chose these gems, these low life forms, this stupid rock. No wonder my darling killed those useless droids.**

 **Pyrite: So do you want to end up like them as well Huntress?**

 **Huntress: Excuse me?**

 **Pyrite: Lapis has seen you suck up to him before. I know how much you care about him. Tell me, are you in love with him?**

 **Huntress: ( blushing) W-What?**

 **Pyrite: ( smirking) I know that look.**

Pyrite finally gets back up.

 **Pyrite: You're into him aren't you? But he doesn't know does he?**

 **Huntress: Shut up...SHUT UP!**

 **Pyrite: But if he knew how you feel, than he would kill you for feeling love. You claim to be a perfect elite, but deep down you're a defect as well. Admit it, you're just like me.**

Huntress balled up her fist and held onto her machete tight.

 **Huntress: Just shut up and die!**

Huntress tried to slashe her with her machete. Pyrite caught her arm and began to crush it. Huntress tried to puncher with her other arm, but Pyrite caught her fist. She began to crush them both as Huntress couldn't hold onto her machete anymore and drops it. Huntress knee kicks her in the stomach causing her to let her go. They begun to fight in hand to hand combat with some punches and kicks.

 **Huntress: How about this?**

Huntress's monocole began to glow and fired laser projectiles at Pyrite. Pyrite formed and ice shield in front of her blocking them and then a ray of water at her knocking her down. Before Huntress got back up, Pyrite jumped onto her. The two of them struggled for a moment utnil Pyrite held her from behind and grabbed a hold of Huntress's monocole eye. Her fingers dug deep into her face. Huntress began to scream in pain as Pyrite began to rip her monocole out. Finally she did as Huntress let one last yell. Huntress elbows Pyrites face to let go. She gets back up and takes a piece of her suit from her arm and covers her missing eye like an eyepatch. Pyrite stood there holding her eye and then crushing it.

 **Huntress: How dare you?**

 **Pyrite: Oh I'm sorry, but I hope we can now see eye to eye.**

 **Huntress: You...you bitch!**

Huntress charged at Pyrite, but is stabbed in the stomach by her wrist blades. Huntress coughed up blood and Pyrite grabbed her by the neck and threw her off the cliff, screaming as she falls to the bottom of the canyon. Huntress was gone, but Pyrite couldn't sustain the fusion anymore due to her injury and was forced to unfuse. Revenger and Lapis were back. Lapis had a new look though. She now wore a backless, halter crop tank top that is blue on top and navy on the bottom resembling half a star. She also wore puffy dark-blue pants, which represent the second half of the star tied up by a bronze-gold ribbon, and now wore sandels. Revenger however was hurt from the waist.

 **Lapis: Revenger!**

Lapis went to him to check his wound.

 **Revenger: I'm fine.**

 **Lapis: How come only you are hurt?**

 **Revenger: Probably because I can bleed and can't regenerate unlike you. But nevermind.**

Revenger tried to move, but Lapis tried to stop him.

 **Lapis: No stop.**

 **Revenger: I said I'm fine.**

 **Lapis: No you're not, you're hurt. We need to get you to Stevonnie, she can heal you.**

 **Revenger: She's too busy fighting. Gien must die!**

 **Lapis: But I don't want you to die.**

 **Revenger: He won't be a problem to me.**

 **Lapis: ( grabbing his arm) Revenger...**

 **Revenger: This is my sole purpose Lapis. I can't fail this. Let go of me!**

Revenger shakes Lapis off and flies off instantly leaving Lapis behind. Gien was still watching his other two elites fighting against the others.

 **Gien: Come on. I chose you two to destroy them. Why is it taking so long?**

Suddenly Revenger landed in front of him.

 **Gien: ( red eyes open) Revenger?**

Revenger punched him across the face, knocking him down and then lifted him up to his face.

 **Revenger: I'm gonna kill you.**

 **Gien: You idiot! I made you. If I had not killed those defects, you wouldn't be here today. You should be grateful to me that you became something much more.**

 **Revenger: Oh I am.**

Revenger threw him aside. Gien formed his limb enhancer hand into a laser and fired at him. Revenger dodges and formed his wrist blade, slashing him across the chest.

 **Gien: Damn you!**

Gien tried to punch him but he catches his arm.

 **Revenger: You know, I never understood why you even bother installing pain receptors on you or your droids. It kinda comes off as an intentional design flaw if you ask me.**

 **Gien: Don't you critizize my methods like you understand the nueral system. Pain is imperative to recognize when you are in peril. To give the mind con...TEEEEEEEX!**

Revenger stabs Gien again. Gien was coughing out black blood. He retracts his blade and puches him in the face. He picks up Gien and throws him to the edge of the cliff. Revenger has had enough of tormenting him and decides to finish him off. Gien looked up to him. He was too weak to use his built in weapons. But he did see a few inches from him, Huntress's gun behind a rock.

 **Gien: ( as he crawled to the gun) No more Revenger! Grant me mercy I beg of you!**

 **Revenger: You, who are without mercy, now plead for it? I thought you were made of sterner stuff.**

Gien finally got the gun but is jumped by Lapis.

 **Lapis: No you don't Gien!**

 **Revenger: Out of the way Lapis!**

Gien and Lapis begun to struggle. Revenger couldn't get a clear shot and didn't want to risk shooting Lapis. Gien managed to overpower her by grabbing and electricuting her. He held onto her with one arm, using her as a shield and with his other arm shot Revenger.

 **Gien: Fall! FALL!**

Gien shot Revenger four times. The laser projectiles pierced through his body. Revenger fell to the ground, badly hurt. Gien threw Lapis aside and approached Revenger, still aiming the gun at him.

 **Gien: Ah, this is exactly why I killed those defects. Because their emotions have made them weak like you. It's over Reveger.**

Revenger was breathing heavily as he looked up to Gien, if he was going down, he was going to take him with him.

 **Revenger: NEVER!**

Revenger jumped up and stabbed Gien again with his wrist blade. The two of them tripped and fell off the cliff. They were falling to fast that Lapis couldn't get down in time to save him.

 **Lapis: REVENGER!**

Meanwhile

Stevonnie was knocked down and picked up by Cyclonus.

 **Cyclonus: Thundercracker, finisher her off.**

 **Thundercracker: Ah yes, my favorite finisher. Thunder punch!**

Thundercrackers formed electric energy around his fist and charged at Stevonnie. But this what she wanted. She turned her whole body, forcing Cyclonus to turn as well. Thundercracker ends up pucnhing through Cyclonus's back.

 **Cyclonus: AAAHH!**

 **Thundercracker: AH! What have I done?**

Cyclonus lets go of Stevonnie and meets up with the others.

 **Stevonnie: Guys, I think we should form the Crystal Cannon.**

 **Amethyst: Ah yeah. Let's do it.**

They form their weaons together and form the cannon aiming it at the two droids.

 **Cyclonus: What are you doing? Take your fist out of me.**

 **Thundercracker: I'm trying, it's stuck. Ah!**

Cyclonus turns to to the gems and had a horrified look on a face.

 **The gems: Crystal Cannon! Fire!**

The Crystal Cannon shot it's beam at them. Cyclonus and Thundercracker were stuck and couldn't get out in time. They were panicing and freaking out as they are engulfed by the beam and blown to smitherines.

 **Bismuth: Well that takes care of those goons.**

 **Peridot: Yeah, but what about Pyrite?**

That's when they saw Lapis standing by the cliff and hurried to her.

 **Peridot: Lapis, are you alright?**

 **Stevonnie: Where's Revenger?**

 **Lapis: Guys he's down their, he took Gien and fell off the canyon.**

 **Garnet: Let's hurry down there.**

The Crystal Gems tried to find their way down to the canyon. But back at the bottom, Gien and Revenger were lying on the ground, dented, scraped and broken. Gien and Revenger had very little strenght left, but Revenger was going to make use of it. He got back on his feet, shaking amd limped over to Gien. Gien looked up to him.

 **Revenger: This is where it ends Gien. You will pay for what you have done with your shattered gem. I am you're angel of death.**

Revenger points his double barreled cannon at Gien.

 **Revenger: If you see Raditz or Dart Shot in Hell, tell them I said hello.**

Revenger fired the laser, but not at Gien. Instead Huntress was standing in front of him, shielding Gien and taking the shot. Gien looked up and saw the hole in her body, along with her gem.

 **Gien: Hu...Huntress...**

 **Huntress: ( panting) It's okay darling...it's okay...**

Huntress fell on her back next to Gien.

 **Revenger: No...no... I failed... I failed...**

Revenger fell to the ground as well.

 **Revenger: I failed...**

The last word Revenger said started to slow down as his body shuts down and his eyes go black. Gien reached out for Huntress.

 **Gien: Huntress...no...**

 **Huntress: It's okay darling. I knew what I was getting into. But I couldn't let him kill you. I told you, I would always protect you from anything.**

Huntress reached for his hand and held it.

 **Huntress: Gien, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for so long. I know it's against the rules, but I don't care anymore. Gien, I loved you. I alway did.**

 **Gien: ( red eyes open) You... you did?**

 **Huntress: ( tears in her eyes) Yes... since the day you and I started working together as gems. I wanted to be the best for you. Everything I did, I did it for you.**

 **Gien: Huntress, how come you never...**

 **Huntress: The law and I knew how much Pink Diamond meant to you. I thought maybe you deserved better. But maybe...maybe it's better this way...**

 **Gien: No don't say that.**

Gien never knew or considered about how Huntress felt about him. Because of the rule he made, she's been keeping this from him for so long and she tells him now. He gets on his knees and hold Huntress in his arms.

 **Gien: You can't die. Just hang on, I'll fix you!**

Gien tries to teleport back to base, but his teleportation commands were busted.

 **Gien: No, no... Viggo, Acha! Get over here now!**

 **Huntress: It's okay, I'd rather die like this than failing you.**

 **Gien: You won't die. I'll fix you.**

 **Huntress: You can't fix me. My gem is shattering. Any moment now it will break completely and I'll die.**

 **Gien: But you're all I have left from my Diamond. I can't fail you.**

Huntress places her hand on his face.

 **Huntress: It's okay darling. I'm just happy to know that you do care about me and I lifted this burden out of my chest. Just finish this mission for me, for us. Goodbye my love.**

Huntress's gem finally breaks. Her hand falls limb and dies. Gien's body shook. He lost the one person that actually loved him. He hasn't felt like this since Pink Diamond's fake death. Huntress was all he had left of her and now she was dead.

 **Gien: Huntress... ( red eyes open) HUNTRESS!**

Finally Viggo, Bomber and Acha arrive at the scene. They looked down at Gien and Huntress's lifeless body.

 **Acha: Huntress.**

 **Viggo: Is she...**

 **Gien: Dead? Yes... yes she is. Revenger and the Crystal Gems they're to blame for this. First Pink Diamond and now her.**

Gien saw Revenger on the ground. Bomber approached him.

 **Bomber: Hmph. How do you feel Revenger? Hello?**

Bomber kicks Revenger's body to see if he was still alive.

 **Bomber: I think he's dead my lord.**

 **Gien: He could be in stasis. Make sure he's dead.**

 **Bomber: As you wish.**

Bomber aims his laser cannon at Revenger, until he heard the Crystal Gems coming.

 **Bomber: Those gems are coming. Let's beat it!**

Bomber teleports back to base.

 **Gien: Bomber! ARGH!**

 **Viggo: My lord. We must leave now. You are need of repairs.**

 **Gien: Bring her body and gem shards as well. I will find a way to bring her back.**

Acha holds onto Gien and Viggo places Huntress's shards in a vile and carries her body. The Gara Droids teleport away as the Crystal Gems gathered around Revenger.

 **Stevonnie: Revenger.**

Stevonnie unfuses, now leaving Steven and Connie.

 **Connie: Is he alright?**

 **Bismuth: Oh man, he does not look good.**

 **Pearl: Is he...d-dead.**

 **Lapis: ( tearing up) It's my fault.**

Steven looks at her.

 **Lapis: It's my fault. He had Gien right where he want him, but I budded in. I was trying to save him from being shot, but I made it worse. He's dead because of me!**

Steven hugs her and holds her hand.

 **Steven: Lapis don't say that. It's not you're fault. You were only trying to save him.**

 **Peridot: Hold on, let's not jump to any conclusions yet.**

Peridot opened up his chest. In it was a container with button. She presses it and reveals a bright orb, his life spark.

 **Amethyst: Whoa, what is that?**

 **Peridot: That is the heart of droids called a life spark and thank the stars. He's okay.**

 **Steven: How?**

 **Peridot: His life spark hasn't been extinguished. He's merely in stasis lock.**

 **Garnet: Stasis lock?**

 **Peridot: Whenever droids are in critical condition, their bodies shut down in stasis. It's similar to how a human would be in a coma or if gems were to poof. But as long as his spark is still intact. He can be fixed and reactivated.**

 **Steven: Did you hear that Lapis?**

 **Lapis: Yes, so you can fix him Peridot?**

 **Peridot: Yes, Lapis. He'll be okay.**

 **Pearl: I'll help you with his repairs.**

 **Garnet: Then let's hurry back to the temple.**

 **Amethyst: I'll carry him.**

Amethyst shape shifts into a stretcer and Bismuth and Garnet placed him on their and carried him back home. They weren't going to let him die like this.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That it for this chapter. Sorry it took a little longer, but this one really gave me trouble for some reason. Also in case you're wondering, no that was not a typo during Zypheza's trial when Gien said he was innocent. It was a reference to the 1986 Transformers movie when the Quintessons put the Autobots on a phony trial, but I'm sure not all of you would get it. I hope you enjoyed. Special thanks to Lady Shadow92 for help and the idea for Pyrite. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	48. Making a Decision

**Chapter 48: Making a Decision**

* * *

Back at the house, Pearl and Peridot were fixing Revenger after his deadly fight with Gien. He was in really bad shape, but the two of them managed to fix him using parts and remains from Cyclonus and Thundercracker.

 **Garnet: ( holding Cat Steven) How is it coming along you two?**

 **Pearl: It's almost done. He took a nasty beating from Gien and Huntress. I'm surprised he managed to survive this.**

 **Peridot: Just need to re adjust the servos and...done!**

Peridot closed up his chest and reactivated him. Revenger's eye blinked a couple times as he was being activated.

 **Revenger: Whe...Where am I?**

 **Garnet: You're home now.**

 **Steven: It worked! You're back!**

Revenger didn't seem so enthusiased though as he looked down and spoke in a glumly attitude.

 **Revenger: So it seems.**

 **Peridot: It was tough but Pearl and I managed to reactivate you.**

 **Pearl: Your joints might be a little stiff considering we had to replace some parts, but give it time and you should adjust real soon.**

 **Revenger: Thank you.**

 **Lapis: Revenger...**

Before Lapis could say something to him, he got up and went to the front door.

 **Amethyst: Dude is he mad or something?**

 **Bismuth: Well with his mask on, it's hard to tell what he's feeling.**

 **Lapis: He's upset with me. I ruined his mission.**

 **Peridot: I don't think he's blaming this on you.**

 **Lapis: You didn't see him get shot in front of you!**

Peridot was taken back from Lapis shouting at her.

 **Lapis: I'm sorry Peridot. I didn't mean to yell at you.**

 **Peridot: It's okay Lapis.**

 **Steven: I'm gonna go talk to him.**

Steven heads to the front door.

 **Garnet: Wait for me Steven.**

Garnet places Cat Steven down and follows him. They see Revenger standing on the beach and approached.

 **Steven: Revenger. Are you okay?**

 **Revenger: No.**

 **Garnet: You're upset about something are you?**

 **Revenger: Of course I'm upset. I failed. Gien is still alive.**

 **Steven: Hey don't be hard on yourself. You'll get him next time.**

 **Revenger: He won't show his face again after what I did. I had him right there until she ruined it!**

 **Steven: ( frowning) L-Lapis?**

 **Revenger: No, Huntress. She got in the way of my last attack. But you won't have to worry about her giving you trouble anymore.**

 **Garnet: Revenger, sometimes our goals take time accomplish. But you will get your chance to kill Gien. I know it. Plus, you and Lapis became Pyrite and helped us.**

 **Revenger: I helped nothing.**

 **Steven: Of course you did.**

 **Revenger: Have you forgotten that I fell under to his control? I nearly killed you all! I'm not just mad because I failed the mission. I'm ashamed of myself for almost killing you all.**

 **Steven: You were brainwashed. You couldn't stop yourself.**

 **Revenger: It doesn't matter.**

 **Garnet: If we were mad at you, we would never have repaired you.**

 **Steven: We were all scared thinking you died. Lapis was scared the most, she blames herself for this.**

 **Revenger: You can tell her she's not to blame.**

Revenger walks away from them.

 **Steven: Wait, where are you going?**

 **Revenger: I want to be left alone.**

 **Steven: Revenger!**

Garnet places her hand on Steven's shoulder. He looks up to her.

 **Garnet: He needs time to cool off Steven. He has so much on his mind right now.**

Steven knew she was right, but wished he could help Revenger better.

Meanwhile at Sadie's house.

Sadie was in her room watching scary movies. She was watching a werewolf movie and watched as the monster's next victim was a woman. Suddenly she heard a tapping noise at her basement window. She gasped and paused the movie. She heard the tapping again. She got out a baseball bat out her closet and slowly approached the window. She removed the small curtain and saw Revenger. She sighs in relief and drops the bat.

 **Sadie: What are you doing here?**

 **Revenger: I was going to you're door, but then I heard roaring and screaming in here. I thought you were in toruble.**

 **Sadie: No, I was watching the Wolfman. It's a monster movie.**

 **Revenger: Oh, but can I come in? I came to see you.**

 **Sadie: Eh sure.**

Sadie opens the window for him and crawls through, entering her room.

 **Revenger: This is where you reside?**

 **Sadie: It's my room yeah, sorry about the mess I wasn't expecting guests. Are you okay? You look upset.**

 **Revenger: No, I'm not. I came to see you because you're the only one who wasn't involved in the attack.**

 **Sadie: What attack?**

Revenger sits Sadie down and he tells her about his last mission. About how he feels like he failed and that he almost killed his friends.

 **Revenger: I can't even show my face to them anymore.**

 **Sadie: You don't have to shun yourself. I mean you said you were mind controlled and you couldn't control yourself.**

 **Revenger: I couldn't control my actions, but I was aware of what was happening. They were my friends and I betrayed them and I failed.**

 **Sadie: Look Revenger, don't blame yourself for this. I mean I've known Steven for a long time and he's always there to help others with problems. Didn't he try to help you?**

 **Revenger: I think he did, but I turned him away.**

 **Sadie: Maybe you should go back talk to him. I know he'll understand.**

 **Revenger: I will soon, I'm just upset right now. I don't know what to do right now.**

 **Sadie: Well whenever I'm upset, I usually listen to some music.**

 **Revenger: Music?**

 **Sadie: Yeah. Music usually helps me relax or calms me down. It helped me before. ( frowns) When I was 13, my dad died in a car accident. Me and my mom were sad for weeks. I was depressed and I didn't know how to deal with it. That was when I started listening to music and sometimes sang to myself. For some reason it helps. You want to listen to some.**

 **Revenger: Uh, sure.**

Sadie turns on her radio and plays the song she usually likes the sing, " Haven't you knoticed ( I'm a Star)." The song starts and Sadie sings the lyrics.

 **Singer and Sadie:** _ **I can't help it if I make a scene,**_

 _ **Stepping out of my hot pink limousine.**_

 _ **I'm turning heads, and I'm stopping traffic,**_

 _ **When I pose, they scream, and when I joke, they laugh.**_

 _ **I've got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in,**_

 _ **They're hypnotized by the way I'm walking,**_

 _ **I've got them dazzled like a stage magician,**_

 _ **When I point, they look, and when I talk, they listen, well,**_

 _ **Everybody needs a friend,**_

 _ **And I've got you and you and you**_

 _ **So many, I can't even name them,**_

 _ **Can you blame me? I'm too famous.**_

Revenger listened to the song and he was finding it rather relaxing. His tension was going away as he tapped his foot to the song. The last part the songs stars and Sadie finishes it.

 **Singer and Sadie:** _ **Haven't you noticed that I'm a star?**_

 _ **I'm coming into view as the world is turning.**_

 _ **Haven't you noticed I've made it this far?**_

 _ **Now, everyone can see me burning. (x3)**_

Revenger slowly applaud to her.

 **Revenger: Mmmm. Very nice.**

 **Sadie: Oh well thanks. I know this song might be kinda cheesy, but you, my mom and Steven heard me sing this. But you know the cool kids wanted me over for band practice. You should come over too.**

Revenger looks down on the floor.

 **Sadie: Revenger?**

 **Revenger: Sadie. I can't make it. I have to go.**

 **Sadie: Go where?**

 **Revenger: I have a quest I must journey. To find the Gara Droid base. I will have to leave this place.**

 **Sadie: For how long?**

 **Revenger: I don't know, but I want you to know that you are one of the few humans I like here. You treat me with kindness despite my appearence.**

 **Sadie: Do you really have to go?**

 **Revenger: It's my destiny. But I want you to do what you like. Be a singer and show everyone what you can do.**

 **Sadie: ( sighs) Okay. But before you go I want to give something to you.**

Sadie gets up and goes to her drawer. She takes out what appears to be a red scarf.

 **Sadie: This is my favorite scarf. It's getting cold out there now and maybe you might need to stay warm. Well wait can robots get cold?**

Revenger takes it and wraps it around his neck.

 **Revenger: We can't get cold, but I like it though.**

 **Sadie: Well you can still have it as a gift.**

 **Revenger: Thank you, but I don't have anything for you.**

 **Sadie: Hey it's alright. I just want you to be safe and if I ever become a rockstar, I just hope for you to be there.**

 **Revenger: ( nods) I will.**

Sadie hugs him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Revenger looks down to her and hugs her.

Later.

Revenger was heading back to Steven's house when he came across Amethyst who was emerging out from the arcade.

 **Amethyst: Pffft man. That's the last time I play ski ball without shape shifting to cheat. ( see's Revenger) Wait is that...Yo Rev!**

 **Revenger: Oh, Amethyst.**

Amethyst approaches him.

 **Amethyst: Dude where have you been?**

 **Revenger: I just needed some time alone, but I came back to tell you all something.**

 **Amethyst: Well I'm glad I found you. We have something to say to you as well. Where'd you get that scarf?**

 **Revenger: It's um just a gift from a friend. Let's just head back.**

Amethyst and Revenger headed back to the house where the others were waiting.

 **Steven: Revenger, welcome back.**

 **Garnet: Are you alright?**

 **Revenger: I'm fine now, but ...**

 **Garnet and Revenger: I need to tell you something.**

They both look at each other surprised they spoke at the same time.

 **Garnet: Oh uh sorry.**

 **Revenger: No, you first.**

 **Garnet: Okay then. Revenger, you've showed us that not all droids who were made by Gien are bad, but are like us. Outcasted and rejected. You think you failed but you didn't. You helped us with our last mission and we could have died out there. We saved you because we care about you. Which brings us to our question. Revenger, will you join our team?**

Revenger looks up to her. He was asked this before, but this was after what he did.

 **Garnet: And don't go and say you're not a gem. This is a team about love and acceptance. And we love and accept you.**

 **Steven: There's so much we can teach and show you. What do you say?**

Revenger looks at Steven and then looks at Lapis. She had a small smile on her face. But he had to break the news to them.

 **Revenger: I... I'm sorry, but I can't.**

 **Steven: Is this about you trying to fit in?**

 **Revenger: No it's not. It's not that I don't like any of you or the team. I'm just not ready to join you yet. But if I stay any longer just waiting for Gien to come, the more I'll be haunted by the fallen's memories. I have a mission to do and I will not rest until I complete it. Which brings me to what I have to say. I'm leaving.**

Everyone now had surprised or worried looks on thier faces.

 **Bismuth: Whoa, whoa slow down. What do you mean you're leaving?**

 **Pearl: Now let's not do anything rash. Let's just think this through.**

 **Peridot: Yeah, where are you going to go?**

 **Amethyst: Can we come?**

 **Revenger: No. I need to do this alone.**

 **Garnet: Revenger you don't have to leave. We're all in this together.**

 **Revenger: But you can't find the Gara Droid's new location yet. I'm the only one who can. I have to do this.**

Cat Steven meows to him. He picks her up and pets her and looks at Garnet.

 **Revenger: Garnet, she's yours now.**

Revenger gives Garnet Cat Steven.

 **Revenger: She needs someone to look after her. To feed and play with. You're the second person she likes to be with.**

Garnet looks down at Cat Steven and back to him.

 **Garnet: I'll take good care of her. You take care of yourself and remember. If you ever change your mind, you're always welcome back here.**

Revenger nods to her. Lapis was tearing ug and ran up to hug him. Her face was in his chest as he heard her crying.

 **Revenger: Lapis...**

 **Lapis: ( crying) I'm sorry. I'm sorry I almost got you killed. This is all because of me.**

Revenger knew what this was about and hugged her back.

 **Revenger: Lapis this is not your fault. I'm not mad at you for anything. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here.**

Lapis looked up to him, still some tears on her eyes.

 **Lapis: R-Really.**

 **Revenger: Our fusion Pyrite was amazing. For a moment I felt different like I wasn't me or the fallen, but in a good way I don't know how to explain it. But I thought you did good fusing, even though I still don't know how it was possible. But I should thank you Lapis, you saved me.**

Lapis was calming down and stopped her crying.

 **Lapis: Will I see you again?**

 **Revenger: Yes, when I find the base or if I need your help. I shall return.**

Revenger turns to Steven and kneels down to him.

 **Steven: Do you really have to do this Revenger?**

 **Revenger: You know as well as I do that it's the only way. ( places his hand on his shoulder) But Steven, I want thank you for being my first friend. And be strong. I'm detecting some great power within you. Power you have not yet fully achieved.**

Steven was a bit confused for a moment when he said that. He wasn't sure what other powers he had, but agreed with Revenger and places his hand on his shoulder.

 **Steven: Thanks Revenger. I will.**

They followed him outside. They bid him farewell as he jumps up and flies off into the sunset.

 **Pearl: ( sighs) Well there he goes.**

 **Amethyst: Man, I didn't get the chance to show him wrestling.**

 **Lapis: I'm gonna miss him.**

 **Steven: I will too.**

 **Garnet: Don't worry you two. I get the feeling we haven't seen the last of him.**

They all stood there watching the sunset until they couldn't see Revenger anymore.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I had an easier time writing this one than the last. After watching the new Steven Universe Future, I'm trying to think of a way to bring Pink Pearl in this story. Originally she wasn't going to be here. But in this continuity she is not under White's control. I am open for any ideas or suggestions to where she is now ( if she's on homeworld or is corrupted) or why she wasn't with Pink Diamond when Gien/ Peridot XJ9 met her. Special thanks to Lady Shadow92 for help on this. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	49. Gem Harvest

**Chapter 49: Gem Harvest**

* * *

Steven made his way to the barn. He made plans with Peridot and Lapis that he was staying over with them for the weekend.

 **Steven: Peridot! Lapis! I'm here!**

No one answered at first, so he tried knocking.

 **Steven: Come on guys. Did you forget you're favorite Steven was coming over for the weekend?**

The door was finally opening and Charlie jumped out and onto Steven knocking him on the ground, licking him.

 **Steven: ( petting him) Ha,ha ha. Hello Charlie.**

 **Charlie: Hello Steven.**

 **Steven: AH!**

Steven got up all surpirsed. Did he hear that right? Did Charlie just talk? He spoke with a deep, soldier like resonant voice.

 **Charlie: Is something wrong Steven?**

 **Steven: Charlie, you, you can talk now?**

 **Lapis and Peridot: Hey Steven.**

Peridot and Lapis got out to check him.

 **Lapis: Did that surprise you?**

 **Steven: Uh, yeah.**

 **Peridot: What do you think? I used parts from elites that were defeated and used their technology along with vocal cords to create this collar that will allow him to speak through this microphone. Now we can understand what he's saying.**

 **Steven: Oh wow. That is so cool. You're probably the first dog to ever talk.**

 **Charlie: Steven could you scratch behind my ear? I have this itch I can't reach.**

 **Steven: Oh sure.**

Steven scratches Charlie's ear as he enjoys this.

 **Steven: When did you make this collar?**

 **Peridot: About two days ago. We've been having issues trying to understand exactly what he's saying, so I made this.**

 **Lapis: We wanted to take him to you, but since we made plans for the weekend, I thought we should surprise you by having you come here.**

 **Charlie: I was so eager to tell you Steven. You are my favorite next to these two and...**

Charlie stops in the middle of his sentence and looks away with his ears tucked back.

 **Charlie: Bruce...**

Steven and the others looked concerned for him for a moment.

 **Lapis: Charlie are you okay?**

 **Charlie: I-I'm fine, sorry.**

Steven then notices the garden.

 **Steven: Whoa, did you guys plant all this?**

 **Lapis: It's really cool isn't it.**

 **Steven: When did you start this?**

 **Peridot: Oh um... I'd say uh... a while back. I have all the skills required for growing gems. So I thought why not grow something else?**

 **Lapis: Not to mention, Charlie said he's been feeling lonely lately since we always go on missions with you and he has to stay behind.**

 **Charlie: It really gets lonely here when no one else is. Peridot you said I was getting one today right?**

 **Peridot: That's right. Unfortunatly we can't afford another dog, but since everything is looking great here I thought we could grow one. Let's look and see.**

 **Steven: Um Peridot that's not how...**

Peridot takes a corn from the vine and talks to it.

 **Peridot: Hello Corn.**

The corn doesn't respond.

 **Lapis: Maybe she didn't hear you.**

 **Peridot: I MADE YOU IN MY IMAGE AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!**

 **Steven: Peridot that's not how vegetables work.**

Frowns formed on Peridot and Lapis's faces.

 **Peridot: It's not? Then what's the point of corn?!**

Peridot throws the corn on the ground.

 **Steven: It's food. People eat them.**

 **Peridot( sighs) I'm sorry Charlie. I wanted to make you a friend.**

Charlie looked down at the corn sniffing it and looked back at her.

 **Charlie: It's okay Peridot, it's the thought that counts.**

However they could tell the disappointed look on his face.

 **Charlie: Excuse me.**

Charlie walked away leaving the three of them behind.

 **Lapis: He looked really sad.**

 **Peridot: It's my fault. I got his hopes up and turned him down. I just wish we could have atleast one living vegetable.**

 **Steven: Hmmm, wait I know.**

Steven picks up a pumpking seed and licks it.

 **Lapis: What are you doing?**

 **Steven: I can make a living veggie for you guys. I did it once when I made a whole bunch of watermelon me's.**

 **Peridot: Uh, what?**

 **Steven: It's a long story, I'll tell you inside. But first.**

Steven plants the seed on the ground.

 **Peridot: So now what?**

 **Steven: Well this is going to take some time, I'm sure it'll be here in the morning.**

 **Peridot: I hope so.**

The three of them went back into the barn to spend the night playing games, making shadow puppets and watching Camp Pining Hearts.

The next morning.

 **Peridot: Steven! Steven wake up!**

 **Steven: Huh, what?**

 **Peridot: Get up! You gotta see this!**

Peridot grabs his arm and pulls him out of the barn.

 **Steven: Wait I didn't brush my teeth.**

 **Peridot: That can wait. This you gotta see.**

 **Steven: What is it that you're so excited about?**

 **Peridot: It worked Steven! You're magic touch worked!**

They went through the corn field and met up with Lapis and Charlie who were next to a living pumpkin. It had a Jack o lantern face and walked on four stubby legs. It acted like a dog as it barked around excited. Lapis kneeled down to it while Charlie was behind her, looking nervous.

 **Steven: Whoa, it's a living pumpkin.**

The pumpkin dog ran up to Peridot and Steven greeting them as they pet it.

 **Steven: So what should we name it?**

 **Peridot: First of all it's not it. It's her.**

 **Lapis: How do you know it's a her?**

 **Peridot: I uh... it looks like a her that's all. So let's see how about Pumpkin.**

 **Steven: That's just the vegetable name.**

 **Peridot: I know, but I mean if you ask me it sounds like it could be a name too.**

 **Lapis: Well it does sound better than when Revenger called Cat Steven just cat.**

 **Steven: Okay then, Pumpkin it is. Charlie did you say hi to her?**

Charlie just looked at Pumpkin still nervous. Pumpkin saw him and approached him. He stepped backward slowly.

 **Peridot: Charlie what's wrong? This is you're new friend.**

 **Charlie: This is... this is no dog.**

 **Lapis: She isn't a dog. She's a pumkin.**

 **Charlie: I know that. But I don't know about this.**

Pumpkin approached him again, Charlie backed away and got behind Lapis. Pumpkin wimpered of him avoiding her.

 **Peridot: Charlie you're hurting her feelings.**

 **Charlie: But look at her, she's, she's different.**

 **Steven: Charlie, I know this is not like anything you've seen before. But different isn't a bad thing. Just give Pumpkin a chance, I'm sure you two will get along great.**

 **Charlie: I'll...I'll try Steven.**

Charlie walked up to her and nudged to her.

 **Charlie: Huh, hello.**

Pumpkin gets excited and nudges him.

 **Lapis: See, she likes you.**

 **Charlies: It seems so.**

 **Steven: It's nice to have a new addition to the family.**

Suddenly a plane flew over them, it appeared it landed near the barn.

 **Steven: What was that?**

They go through the corn fields and see's a man wearing a pilot uniform and hat and next to the barn was the plane he flew in and he did not look happy.

 **Andy: What the? What happened to my frickin barn!**

 **Peridot: Hey! Just who the heck do you think you are?**

 **Andy: You hobbettes! A hobos a mans job!**

 **Lapis: Who's the human and what is he yelling about?**

 **Peridot: Charlie, sick em.**

 **Charlie: But, he doesn't seem to be a threat. I can smell it.**

 **Andy: Wait a minute. Those mysterious constructions. Your weird appearences. Your strange jewels. I know what you are...You're hippies! I heard you on AM radio. What are you doing here messing with this fine american barn.**

Peridot takes out a remote control.

 **Peridot: Where are my attack drones?**

Peridot has issues summoning her attack drones while Lapis gets impatient and just lifts the man up with her water hand. Finally her attack drones show up.

 **Peridot: Oh there they are.**

 **Steven: Wait, don't hurt him.**

 **Lapis: But he's attacking us and our home.**

 **Peridot: How do we know he's not a Gara Elite in disguise?**

 **Steven: What would a Gara Elite want with your barn?**

 **Peridot: Well obviously they would... huh. What would they want with our barn? Our meep morps maybe.**

 **Steven: Hold on just don't do anything yet. Uh, hey up there. How you doing?**

 **Andy: Me? Ah gee I don't know. How do you think?!**

 **Steven: We just want to know what you want?**

 **Andy: What I want? I want you hippies out of my frickin barn!**

The trio looks at each other confused.

 **Steven: Your barn?**

15 minutes later.

Greg and the others arrive at the scene.

 **Pearl: Greg got you're message and we came too.**

 **Amethyst: Is that the human giving you trouble?**

 **Bismuth: Don't worry guys, I'm here and ready.**

 **Garnet: I told you two needed to train Charlie better.**

Charlie approaches them.

 **Charlie: Hello everyone**.

They looked surprised after seeing Charlie now able to talk, with Garnet still having her stoic face.

 **Garnet: Well this couldn't get any weirder.**

Pumpkin approaches them and now they looke even more surprised, with Garnet still having her stoic face.

 **Garnet: Okay I'm just going to stop talking.**

 **Greg: What are you doing to that guy up there?**

 **Lapis: Just, putting him down.**

Lapis puts him down.

 **Andy: Not cool. ( see's Greg) Greg?**

 **Greg: Andy?**

 **Pearl: They know each other?**

Everyone was confused how Greg knew this man named Andy.

 **Andy: This is perfect. Come on, help me chase of these free loaders. They're using som kind of hippie magic. Who told you, you could move in here and mess this whole place up.**

 **Greg: I did Andy.**

 **Andy: You did?**

 **Greg: Yeah but...**

 **Andy: This is my parents frickin barn!**

 **Greg: I know it is. Andy it's just...**

 **Andy: Just look at it. They wrecked it, the bejesus and back.**

 **Greg: Andy calm down, I can explain this.**

 **Steven: Dad, who is this?**

 **Andy: Dad? You mean...**

 **Greg: Steven this is Andy, he's my cousin. Andy this is Steven, he's my son.**

Steven was amazed to meet a relative from his dad's side.

 **Steven: Wow, it's really nice to meet you. Does that mean you're my first cousin once removed?**

 **Andy: Ah forget about that nonsense.**

Andy picks up Steven and hugs him.

 **Andy: You just call me Uncle Andy. I'm an uncle, I can't believe this. Greg, ya little turd. How come you never told me?**

 **Greg: How was I supposed to? I haven't seen you in years.**

 **Andy: And who's fault is that? You thought you were so much better than us that you just got into your van and drove away like you're king of the world or something.**

 **Greg: That was like two decades ago.**

 **Steven: Uh, Uncle Andy can I get down now?**

 **Andy: ( puts down Steven) Oh sorry Steven. I'm not used to holding nephews. Because I didn't know I had one. So which one of these girls is the wife I have to give them my condolences right? Ha, ha, ha!**

The main Crystal Gems either looked away or down not knowing what to say to him.

 **Andy: Oh what I gotta guess here? ( points to Garnet) It's gotta be you. I bet his useless lump needs a big girl to keep him in line. You're not big I mean, you're tall is what I'm saying.**

 **Greg: Rose is... no longer with us.**

 **Andy: Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know.**

 **Greg: These people are sort of like her family. So I offered these two to stay in the barn.**

 **Andy: Really? Oh that was really nice of ya. But the barns for the DeMayo family.**

 **Steven: What's a DeMayo.**

Andy looks at him as if he lost his mind.

 **Andy: Andy DeMayo. Greg DeMayo. Steven DeMayo. We're the DeMayos.**

 **Greg: Actually we're um...the Universes now.**

Andy looks at him, now mad. Steven was also surprised.

 **Andy: Ya space walnut, you didn't keep the family name?! But you're going around giving family property like candy like some kind of... candy giving out holiday?!**

 **Steven: You mean to tell me that Universe isn't a real last name?**

 **Greg: It is a real name I had it changed. Andy look, they just needed a place to stay. They're alien refugees from sapce and...**

 **Andy: They're illegal aliens?! What did you also meet a walking talking milkshake, a french fry and some pile meat with a werid voice too?!**

 **Greg: What are you even saying?**

 **Steven: Demayo is much cooler name than plain old Universe.**

 **Andy: You turned your back on your family just so you can get in with some weirdo, hippie, martian immagrants? ( points to Lapis and Peridot) You two. Get the heck off of my planet, out of my country and out of my barn!**

 **Peridot: Charlie do you want to sick em now?**

 **Charlie: Still not there yet?**

 **Peridot: ( groans) Reactivating attack drones.**

 **Steven: Wait. Uncle Andy.**

 **Andy: Yeah?**

 **Steven: I'm sorry we took over the barn. I didn't even know we had any other family to share it with.**

 **Andy: ( looking at Greg) You didn't huh?**

 **Steven: But this barn, it means so much to all of us. We spent so much time together here.**

 **Andy: Well my family spent a lot of time here too. Once year we get to together, have a big meal, catch up, have a good time. Years and years of family tradition.**

 **Steven: Oh yeah, we can do that too. We got a farm here with plenty of food. Let's make a big traditional meal and eat it together. We'll have a good time and you'll admit that they're family. And would you kick family out of the family barn?**

 **Andy: Ah, Greg. You're lucky you got such a cute kid. I know he didn't get that from you.**

 **Greg: So, you're letting them stay?**

 **Andy: I'll give your coven a chance. But only because I lost my sandwhich in the Atlantic. Now excuse me, I gotta get my junk out of my plane.**

Andy goes to his plane.

 **Steven: Do you think this will work?**

 **Greg: Maybe. Andy has never been the type to change his mind about something. It's gonna take a lot to calm him down.**

Greg leaves and the gems approach Steven.

 **Amethyst: I don't like this guy. I don't like some... new Greg showing up out of nowhere.**

 **Pearl: Our Greg is clearly the superior one.**

 **Bismuth: Mmmm-hmmm. This guy is a real fruitcake.**

 **Lapis: We're not leaving our home.**

 **Peridot: If that clod thinks he can push us around!**

 **Garnet: Andy is a part of Steven's family. We should all make an effort to get onto his good side.**

 **Steven: If he's my family, than he's yours too.**

 **Garnet: Gems don't have family. At least not until we got to Earth.**

A smile forms on Steven's face.

 **Garnet: So for the sake of our family, tell us what to do.**

 **Steven: Let's get cooking.**

Steven has tasked the gems to do their part of tonights dinner. Garnet and Lapis gathered the vegetables. Pearl, Peridot and Bismuth built the oven out of old plane parts in the barn while Amethyst kept an eye on Pumpkin and Charlie, even shapeshifting into a dog and playing with them. Soon Garnet and Lapis finished and showed the vegetables they gathered.

 **Steven: This looks amazing.**

 **Garnet: For a vegetable garden. I'd say we're pretty fruitful.**

 **Andy: Is it going to be just a bunch of vegetables? I should of figured you're all a bunch of vegetarians.**

 **Steven: A vegetable grown from a familiy's love nurtures a body and soul.**

 **Andy: Ah don't let that get to you Steven. I'll get you a stick of pepperoni for your birthday.**

Meanwhile Bismuth, Pearl and Peridot have just finished the stove they were making.

 **Bismuth: Alright. Give it a go.**

Peridot turns it on as fire erupts from it.

 **Peridot: How's that?**

 **Pearl: Hmmm. Let's turn it down to 2,000 degrees for now.**

 **Peridot: Sound's puny.**

Steven approaches them.

 **Steven: I like the propeller on it. It looks like it's Andy themed. He's gonna love it.**

 **Bismuth: He better.**

Pearl lightly elbows her chest.

 **Bismuth: Oof! I mean oh yeah I'm sure he will.**

 **Steven: We're ready for the veggies now.**

Greg and Andy approach them with the vegetables, but once Andy saw the stove they made, he looked even more mad.

 **Andy: Ah What have you done?!**

 **Steven: Uh, Uncle Andy?**

 **Amethyst: Dude what's wrong?**

 **Andy: What's wrong? Oh no, nothings wrong. Everything is all fine and dandy really. Except for this abomination right here!**

 **Steven: What are you talking about?**

 **Andy: It's the engine boy. The engine! They butchered my parent's plane to make, make, whatever this thing is!**

 **Pearl: It's an oven cook top combo.**

 **Andy: It's terrible! That was the heart of the legendary wings of the daring DeMayos. I learned to fly on that plane!**

 **Lapis: No one was even using that junk.**

 **Peridot: Now it's being used for something.**

 **Andy: See that' the problem with you. You think everything belongs to you and nothing belongs to anybody and you take it. And it's all cool, but it ain't cool. ( sighs) I'm gonna need a moment. I can't look at this right now.**

Andy leaves the scene while Greg goes to talk to him.

 **Greg: Andy wait, they didn't know.**

 **Andy: Right I get it, in-laws.**

 **Steven: This is all going down into flames.**

 **Pearl: I'm sure Greg can turn this around.**

But they can't help but overhear their conversation.

 **Andy: What do you mean you weren't technically married?**

 **Greg: Look Andy...**

 **Steven: We gotta up our game. It's going take the ultimate party to turn this around. Like all the best parties of all time put together.**

 **Pearl: Hmmm. I think we can do that.**

The gems all get into Greg's van drives off to find things used for many parties and a turkey to cook. Meanwhile Steven, Greg and Andy cuts up the vegetables. Andy was also surprised to see that Steven has powers and used his shield as a pan to cook the vegetables.

 **Andy: He, he. Hey it actually works. You know I think it's good that these old plane parts are getting some use. Maybe recycling ain't so bad.**

 **Greg: Looks like you gotta new plane anyway.**

 **Andy: She's a good one too. I've been all over the world in that thing.**

 **Steven: You've been all over the world?**

 **Andy: You bet. Before I worked with planes I was part of the U.S army**

 **Steven: ( stars in his eyes) You were in the army?**

 **Andy: I was, but I wasn't really the best though. I had better talent as a plane mechanic than a soldiernso I settled with that. Now I work as a plane mechanic and honestly it's the best job ever. You're your own boss and make up you're own schedule.**

 **Steven: Wow!**

Charlie approaches him.

 **Andy: Oh, you guys got a German Sheperd eh. ( petting him) These are great dogs. I remember I had one when I was about your age. They keep you company and are very protective.**

 **Charlie: I know we are.**

 **Andy: Ah! You can talk?**

 **Charlie: Just recently.**

 **Steven: Peridot made him this collar for him to speak.**

 **Charlie: From what you said, you remind me a lot of my old owner, Bruce.**

 **Andy: Oh really. Was he a soldier too?**

 **Charlie: No, but a park ranger. It may not sound much, but he was hero in Cherrystone Park. He helped people who were lost or in danger, helped animals that were hurt and stop poachers.**

 **Steven: It doesn't sound much? Charlie that's amazing. Were you his sidekick?**

 **Charlie: You could say that. He helped me and I helped him. We did so much together until...**

Charlie's ears went back as he looked down.

 **Steven: Charlie are you...**

 **Charlie: I'm fine. Excuse me.**

Charlie walked away and headed into the barn, with Pumpking following behind him. The trio looked concerned for him. But before Steven could check on him, the gems return.

 **Andy: You're aunts are back.**

 **Pearl: So Andy we heard you like marriage, so we thought why don't we all marry each other?**

 **Peridot: ( presenting wedding cake) Ta-da!**

 **Pearl: And if that's not enough for you we can also add for you being born and some dying.**

Garnet was holding a balloon that said " It's a boy" and Lapis giving him a tombstone.

 **Lapis: We're very sorry for you're marriage.**

 **Pearl: We tried to cover as many celebrations in the human life span we could.**

 **Steven: ( in his mind) I didn't mean like that Pearl.**

Steven was worried about how Andy was going to react, but to his surprise he was laughing.

 **Andy: Okay, okay I give up. It's too much. ( chuckles) Alright, where am I sitting?**

Later

Everyone was gathered together on the table now to enjoye their dinner. It was a small one since most of the gems didn't need to eat.

 **Andy: Why don't we can't right to it huh? And hey, since we're throwing all tradition out of the window, why don't we start with this gorgous cake. Desert before dinner. Ha,ha,ha,ha.**

Andy was about to have his piece, but should pass the rest down first.

 **Andy: Where are my manners? Steven pass this to your friend.**

 **Steven: ( gives cake to Peridot) Here you go Peridot.**

 **Peridot: Oh, where are my manners?**

Peridot passes the cake to Lapis.

 **Lapis: Oh, where are my manners?**

Passes cake to Pearl.

 **Pearl: Oh thank you Lapis. But where are my manners?**

Passes cake to Amethyst.

 **Amethyst: Oh, where are my manners?**

Passes cake to Bismuth.

 **Bismuth: Oh, where are my manners?**

Passes cake to Garnet.

 **Garnet: Andy.**

Garnet passes the cake back to Andy.

 **Andy: What? You guys don't like cake?**

 **Steven: Gems don't really eat. Well accept for Amethyst.**

 **Amethyst: I'm good. I had like three bottles of cooking oil earlier.**

Amethyst burps out purple flame.

 **Pearl: That's what we forgot. More cooking oil.**

 **Peridot: And the shopping cart. We should have taken it.**

 **Lapis: We could have put in the wall next to the truck.**

 **Pearl: That would've been stealing.**

 **Peridot: Excuse me but, how many times have we saved the Earth from Gien and the Gara Droids? We should have access to everything by right.**

 **Lapis: Or at least get a discount**

 **Pearl: Saving the Earth from Homeworld and the Gara Droids is it's own reward.**

 **Peridot: You know what would also be an reward? A reward.**

Lapis high fives her.

 **Greg: Alright, we don't want to start another gem war at the table.**

 **Garnet: Oooooh, don't start it.**

The conversation went from being serious to just playful now.

 **Peridot: What if came to this table and started destroying it because I'm the clone of an insane sociopath?**

 **Amethyst: ( gasps) But you can't. This table has corn on it and it's beautifuleand will defend it.**

They all started laughing.

 **Peridot: You're right. Now that I spent time on the table, I can now see the value of your corn.**

 **Lapis: ( chuckles) Wait, wait. Why don't you put that corn in a mirror for thousands of years and then see how it feels about the table?**

Lapis and Peridot laughed together, while some of the others watch them awkwardly.

 **Greg: You know what? Thank you Steven, putting this meal together was a great idea.**

 **Steven: Oh no I should be thanking Garnet. She gathered up the vegetables.**

 **Garnet: Peridot and Lapis grew them. Thank you.**

 **Peridot: Oh but it was Pearl who drove us to the store.**

 **Pearl: Well I have to thank Steven for cooking the vegetables and Bismuth for helping us build that cook top oven.**

 **Bismuth: Well I gotta thank Amethyst here for putting out that grease fire.**

 **Amethyst: And starting it. Oh and thanks to Greg for lending his van.**

 **Greg: I guess you can say we can thank everyone.**

 **Pearl: Yes was everyone thanked? Raise your hand if you were thanked.**

Everyone raises their hand except for Andy.

 **Steven: Hey, what about Andy?**

 **Peridot: Hmmm. Thank you Andy for showing up. Because of you, everyone came up here to the barn and we're all having a great time here. And it's actually, pretty great.**

Andy was taking this in and had something to say to them.

 **Andy: Well uh listen. I'm not really good at these things, but I think I should say I'm sorry for the way I act. Being judgemental and not liking how things changed, but you know you all ain't so bad. Weird at times sure, but nice. I mean Greg, even though I still don't understand what goes on in your mind, I did miss you a lot ever since you left.**

 **Greg: Well, I'm sorry for what I've done. I missed you too and I'm glad to see you again.**

Andy nods and turns to Peridot and Lapis.

 **Andy: So, you two. The barns yours now. Take it as an official thank you or apology gift from me. No hard feeling right?**

 **Peridot: No hard feelings. ( raise plate) So, cheers!**

 **Everyone: ( raises plate) Cheers!**

With Andy now being comfortable with the gems, everyone was now starting to have a good time, but someone was missing.

 **Lapis: Wait, where's Charlie?**

 **Steven: Is he still in the barn?**

Steven, Peridot and Lapis went in to check on him. Pumpkin followed them in. They saw Charlie just lying in his bed, looking sad.

 **Lapis: Charlie what are you doing here? Everyone is outside.**

 **Charlie: I just came inside to be alone.**

 **Peridot: Is something wrong?**

 **Charlie: I just wished Bruce was here. He would have loved this.**

Peridot and Lapis exchanged sad looks realizing what this is all about.

 **Charlie: We used to do something just like this every year. He and I along with his parents, brother and fiancee did this as well. We get so caught up with our work that he loved it when he got to see them.**

 **Steven: Charlie, if you don't mind me asking but, what exactly happened to Bruce?**

 **Peridot: Steven don't ask him that, he's already missing him he doesn't want to talk about how he lost him.**

 **Charlie: It's fine Peridot.**

The three of them looked at him as he told them his story.

 **Charlie: It was three years ago. He and I were on duty, it was supposed to be a simple task to make sure visitors were okay and no disturbance in the wildlife. We heard the noises of a bear, roaring in pain. We hurried to the sound and saw the bear, with it's paw caught into a bear trap. It looked at as aggressivly, but Bruce knew his ways to let animals know he wasn't a threat and freed the creature**. **But moments after he did, the poacher who set the trap saw it all. And he was not happy.**

 **The two of them begun to fight. Bruce was a strong fighter, but what we fought was no man I ever saw, but a monster as he was much stronger than he looked. I helped as much as I could, biting onto his arm. But he knocked me off and was about to fire at me. It looked like it was my end, but Bruce tried to save me. He grabbed the gun, punching him multiple times across the face. But then he was hit by his gun and fell onto his back. The poacher finished him off by shooting him right between the eyes.**

 **I witnessed his death myself. I caught him by surprise and jumped up, biting his face. As he stepped back, he tripped and his head hit the edge of a rock, breaking his skull and dying in the process. I managed to stop him, but Bruce was gone. The staff and authorities wanted to take me back, maybe take him to his family, but I couldn't leave the park. I ran away and stayed in the cabin we resided in. It was all I had left of him and I didn't want to forget him. I remained there for three years until...**

 **Peridot: Unitl we came.**

 **Charlie: Yes.**

 **Steven: I'm, I'm really sorry. He meant a lot to you didn't he?**

 **Charlie: He was my hero, partner and best friend. But he's gone. I'm getting old and the reason I feel this way is because, I'm starting forget what he looks like.**

 **Peridot: You won't forget what he looks like.**

Peridot got up and returns with what appears to be a present.

 **Charlie: What is this?**

 **Peridot: It was supposed to be our one month anniversery of you living with us, but I think you should have it now.**

 **Charlie: Could you open it for me?**

 **Peridot: Sure.**

Peridot unwraps it and it was to his surprise, it was the plaque of his owner's memorium along with a broken frame of the picture of him and Bruce. The picture itself was burnt a little on the edges, but the photo of the two of them were still fine.

 **Peridot: We went back to the wreckage of your cabin and salvaged what we could from the remains a few days back. This was all we could find.**

 **Charlie: You did this for me?**

 **Lapis: Charlie, I know we can't replace Bruce, but we're still here for you. We love you because of how brave and protective you are. You could've died against Huntress, but you still fought anyway. I didn't want to leave you all alone out there.**

 **Peridot: Even if you're home wasn't destroyed, we wanted to take you back with us. Nobody wants to live alone for the rest of their life.**

 **Lapis: I know I didn't.**

Charlie looked up to them and got up facing them.

 **Charlie: The day I met the two of you was the best thing that ever happpened to me. I should thank you for finding me and giving me my voice.**

Peridot and Lapis smiled at him, tears in their eyes and grouped hug him. Steven and Pumpkin tried joing thier hug too.

 **Peridot: You know Charlie, Lapis and I have been thinking and we decided to start a farming buisness here, selling our crops. We thought you could be our guard dog and keep intruders away from it.**

 **Charlie: I think I would like that.**

Pumpkin nuzzled him and he licked her in response.

 **Peridot: I'm glad to see you two getting along now.**

 **Lapis: ( petting him) And I'm glad you're feeling better Charlie.**

 **Steven: Shall we head back outside now?**

 **Charlie: Yes Steven, let's go.**

They got back up and headed back outside to join the others. Charlie looked back at the photo of him and Bruce. As much as he missed him, the only thing he can do now is just move on and be happy with his new owners. He went back with the others as they all spent the rest of the day together having a good time.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I know what you're thinking, this is something you'd expect to see back in November, it's December now. Well whatever consider this a Holiday special. I know it's nothing too special, but I just wanted to do this for fun. I tried making this retelling as different as possible and I know this wasn't in the show, but I wanted to give Andy some backstory. Also I couldn't help but make some Aqua Teen Hunger Force jokes in this since Andy is voiced by the same guy as Carl. Charlie's new voice in case you're wondering is supposed to be like Sam Elliot's voice and I wanted to explore a bit more on his backstory and I thought this might have been the best part to do it. Special thanks to Lady Shadow92 for her help on this and giving Charlie his voice. I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. Thank you and Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**


	50. The Steelshell Brothers

**Chapter 50: The Steelshell Brothers**

* * *

 **Gien: Is the next test subject ready Viggo?**

Viggo emerged with a corrupted gem.

 **Viggo: Here it is my lord, the 7th test subject.**

 **Gien: Good, shatter it.**

Viggo aims his hand at the corrupted gem and fires his lightning at it, causing it to poof. He places his foot over it and shatters it. He takes the shards and places them on a dish.

 **Viggo: All set for you my lord.**

 **Gien: Good, let's see if this works.**

Gien has in his hands what appears to be vile of a formula he's been trying to create. Ever since Huntress's death, he's been trying to bring her back by experimenting on corrupted gems, killing them and creating and altering healing formulas he's made over the years. He would test the formula on them first and what ever works he will bring her back. He places a drop on the shards. They began to glow and floated up a bit. It looked like they were about to merge back together, but then the power was now becoming unstable and blew all the shards away.

 **Gien: AURGH! Another failure!**

 **Viggo: My lord, please.**

 **Gien: This is the seventh altered formula I made and still no results.**

 **Viggo: My lord, bringing back a shattered gem is beyond anything, even for you.**

 **Gien: Nothing is beyond my limit. I can build suits for weak gems. I can make life. I can even bring back deceased droids if I have a copy of their core conciousness.**

 **Viggo: But bringing a gem back is something else. Huntress had the gem of a Pearl. Even if you had her core conciousness it wouldn't have worked if you mixed it with a life spark. It would only be an illusion of the person it belonged to and be temporary.**

 **Gien: I know, what else am I doing wrong?**

 **Bomber: I know what you're doing wrong.**

They turn around and see's Bomber behind them.

 **Bomber: The problem is you Gien. You've been fixated on bringing Huntress back. What makes her so special compared to us?**

 **Gien: Huntress was our best member. Strong, loyal and deadly.**

 **Bomber: Is it that or do you love her? I saw how you held her in your arms as she died and how she acted around you. She's a defect for showing emotions and now you're doing it too. Not to mention, your obsession of bringing Pink Diamond back. Which means I get to be the new leader of the Gara Droids.**

 **Gien: You? The leader? HA! I'd love to see you try.**

 **Bomber: Oh I will.**

Bomber aims his arm cannon at Gien and fires. Gien dodges and fires his eye lasers at Bomber.

 **Gien: You failed to destroy me when you had the chance Bomber.**

Gien turns away from Bomber, angering him.

 **Bomber: No one turns their back at me!**

Bomber was about to fire again until he is wrapped by Viggo's whip.

 **Bomber: Viggo, what are you?**

 **Viggo: That's enough Bomber!**

 **Bomber: You should be following me.**

 **Viggo: I follow my one true master. You are not him.**

 **Bomber: But he broke the rule! No droid shall show signs of love or sentimental emotions.**

 **Viggo: Huntress was a gift from his former diamond. And Pink Diamond was the reason for him to continue his work and to create us.**

 **Bomber: You're siding with a traitor.**

 **Viggo: That's enough from you! We are trying to bring back our allies. To help us conquere and rule. May I remind you that you are only the general and we are your superiors. As long as we are around you will do as we say. Is that clear?!**

 **Bomber: Crystal...**

Viggo unwraps him and throws him out of the lab.

 **Viggo: Now get out and get back to work.**

Viggo shuts the door on him.

 **Bomber: As long as you're around huh? ( silent chuckles) Very well.**

Bomber made his way to the space bridge and activated and went back to Homeworld. He sneaks into Yellow Diamond's chamber and see's a room full of bubbled gems. But at the very end was a huge cell.

 **Bomber: It's time things changed.**

Bomber shoots down the door.

 **Bomber: Steelshell Brothers. Come forth.**

That's when three figures exited out of the cell, the Steelshell Brothers. They were a trio of insect themed droids. They were slightly taller than Lapis and all had the same color scheme. Black and yellow. Black covered most of their bodies while yellow covered the chest and back. They all had beetle like shells with the wings tucked inside.

The first was Scarab. He was based off a scarab beetle and antennas like one. He had red visors for eyes. He had a high pitched voice and what was weird about him was the fact that he had this speech tick by repeating the last word of a sentence.

Stag was based off a stag beetle. He had horn on his head like it was a curved unicorn horn, except it was placed backwards. His shoulder pads were the mandibles facing upward. He had regular red eyes and a silver face plate. He had a slightly deeper voice.

Longhorn was based off a longhorn beetle. His antennas were much longer compared to Scarabs. He also had red visors for eyes and had a more raspy voice. They all looked around in confusion and looked at Bomber.

 **Scarab: Who dares release us from our cell? Cell.**

 **Stag: Hey you look familiar.**

 **Longhorn: Of course he does. It's Bomber the Great. Gien's lackey.**

 **Scarab: Gien? Anyone or anything that has to do with Gien must be destroyed. Destroyed.**

 **Longhorn: I say we eat him.**

 **Bomber: Stop. I just want to talk to you.**

 **Stag: We can't talk on an empty stomach.**

 **Bomber: I thought you might be hungry. Here.**

Bomber gives them what appears to be three glowing cubes of pure energy.

 **Stag: Is that gartronium?**

 **Bomber: And it's fresh too.**

 **Scarab: Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!**

They each grabbed their own cube and started eating it. He watched as they just muched and slurped every bit of it.

 **Longhorn: Delicous. Haven't had that stuff for years.**

 **Scarab: Alright, you got our attention. What do you want Bomber? Bomber.**

 **Bomber: I came to give you all a proposition for you three. You see, our lord and master Gien has been failing this army and is becoming weak. He is no longer fit to be leader. I can lead this army to victory, except for these Crystal Gems that keep ruining my plans. That's why I came to you three. You're the most fierce and dangerous Gara Elites we have.**

 **Stag: Yeah, too dangerous that you guys though about locking us up.**

 **Bomber: I had nothing to do with it. It was all Gien. Now let's get to the point. I want to rule the army and destroy the Crystal Gems, but I can't do it alone. Join me and we will be unstoppable.**

 **Scarab: Why should we? What's in it for us? For us.**

 **Bomber: Don't you want to get back at Gien for the betrayal? Help me over throw him and you can do whatever you want with him. And the three of you will be my generals.**

 **Stag: And?**

 **Bomber: And I have a special treat for you three. The Gartronium I got that was from the resources of the planet the Crystal Gems live in called Earth. It's full of organic life.**

 **Longhorn: Organic Life? For us to feast on?**

 **Bomber: Yes. I know you get tired of scraps and wish to have something fresh. This planet has all that. All you can eat.**

 **Scarab: All we can eat huh? Brothers, huddle up. Huddle up.**

The trio huddled and discussed about this offer. Bomber couldn't hear, but could guess what they are saying. They stopped and faced him. Scarab approached.

 **Scarab: It's a deal Bomber. Bomber.**

 **Bomber: I knew you three would make the right choice. Now let's get out of here before someone see's.**

The four of them were making their way to the space bridge. As they were exiting out, Bomber came across what appears to be a bubbled pearl.

 **Bomber: Hmmm. You know once I rule, I could use a pearl. She will be more reliable than Acha and Kocha.**

Bomber takes the bubble with him and they had back to the space bridge and activates it.

 **Stag: It's payback time, eh scrapmate.**

 **Scarab: Soon, we'll get what's coming for us. For us.**

 **Bomber: I'm excited too.**

The portal opens and they enter inside.

Back in Gien's lab.

Gien and Viggo were trying to come up with new formula, with Acha and Kocha present. Suddenly they heard a noise outside and the door bursts open. Bomber enters in first.

 **Gien: Bomber, what are you doing now?**

 **Bomber: The time has come Gien. I am taking control of this army by force.**

 **Viggo: Do I have to remind you again who is in charge?**

 **Bomber: You can tell that to them Viggo.**

Suddenly the Steelshell bros entered in.

 **Gien: ( red eyes open) Steelshell Bros?**

 **Scarab: Gien, long time no see. See.**

 **Viggo: Bomber, are your circuits broken to the point you set these three free.**

 **Bomber: I know what I am doing Viggo. And you have been demoted.**

 **Viggo: Idiot.**

Viggo was about to fire his lightning at him, until he was shot from the back by Stag's lasers from his mandiple shoulders. Gien tried to fire at him, but Longhorn used his long antennas like whips and wrapped it around him. Bomber approaches him.

 **Gien: Bomber, you're making a big mistake.**

 **Bomber: No Gien, it was you. You should have finished me off when you had the chance.**

The trio approaches Gien.

 **Stag: It's been so long Gien. You haven't changed a bit.**

 **Longhorn: It's been over 1,000 years since we last saw you.**

 **Scarab: You had us prisoner for years. Now you will know what it is like to be trapped for so long. Long.**

 **Gien: Bomber, you know I locked them up for a reason.**

 **Bomber: I made a deal with them Gien. They will follow me.**

 **Gien: You will regret this.**

 **Bomber: Silence. You can kill him now.**

 **Scarab: Mmmm, not yet. Yet.**

 **Bomber: What do you mean not yet?**

 **Stag: We're hungry.**

 **Bomber: So eat him.**

 **Scarab: But we want some of the Earth first. So...**

Longhorn spits slime at him which sends him stuck to the wall. He does the same with Viggo.

 **Scarab: We will save him for later. Later.**

 **Bomber: No kill him now. That's an order.**

 **Stag: Why don't you make us?**

 **Bomber: Fine, I'll do it myself.**

Bomber was about to fire at Gien, until the trio turned to him and made an ear piercing shrieking noise as they glared at him.

 **Bomber: Okay, okay. It can wait.**

 **Longhorn: That's better, let's eat now.**

 **Bomber: Fine.**

The trio left the room as Bomber followed them. Once they were gone, Acha and Kocha emerged from hiding and saw the mess. They turned to Viggo and Gien stuck.

 **Gien: Acha, get us out of here.**

 **Acha: Yes my lord.**

 **Kocha: We'll have you out in a jiffy.**

Acha opens up his chest and reaches down and takes out what appears to be a laser cutter.

Back with Bomber.

 **Bomber: ( in his mind) These guys are disobediant. How can I get them what to do?**

Bomber then remembers and looked at the bubbled pearl he has.

 **Bomber: Ah yes, my pearl.**

 **Longhorn: Ooh what's that? Is it food?**

 **Bomber: No you fool, it's pearl.**

 **Stag: But that's not food.**

 **Bomber: Of course not it's for me.**

Bomber pops the bubble and the gem falls to the ground. It began to glow and take shape, into a pink pearl. This pearl had white skin like our pearl. Her hair was pink and was twisted into Princess Leia like buns that are held to the sides of her head. Her clothing had a hot pink shade while her sleeves and legs were a lighter shade of pink. Her gem was located on her belly. The one problem with her was however was her left eye, it appeared to be missing and was cracked. Her right eye looked fine and was pink. Bomber stepped away from her.

 **Pink Pearl: Where, where am I? Who are you?**

 **Scarab: That is not a pearl is it? Pearl's are supposed to be pretty. Pretty.**

 **Pink Pearl: Excuse me, but how long was I out? Am I fixed yet?**

 **Bomber: Uh, it's hideous.**

Pink Pearl stepped back, looking hurt.

 **Pink Pearl: H-Hideous? Me? But I...**

Pink Pearl saw her reflection on a computer monitor and saw her eye. She gasped in horror and covered it with her hand.

 **Bomber: No wonder you were bubbled away. You're old owner clearly did not want you. And neither do I.**

Bomber aimed his arm cannon at her and fired. Pink Pearl ducked.

 **Pink Pearl: Stop please!**

 **Bomber: You three, execute her.**

 **Stag: But she's a gem. Gems don't have nutrients.**

 **Longhorn: Their bodies are fake and are just rocks.**

 **Bomber: Just kill her already!**

 **Scarab: You don't need to yell. Steelshell bros, transform! Transform.**

The Steelshell bros transformed into their insect modes. They took the form of the bug they were named after. They were now robotic beetles that stood a few feet taller than a bear. They approached Pink Pearl as she paniced and ran out of the base. She went down the mountain they were on as she was being chased. She tripped and tumbled down the mountain. Eventually the Steelshell bros just stopped what they were doing.

 **Longhorn: This is stupid, why are we chasing something we can't eat?**

 **Stag: Stop you're complaining Longhorn, just do as your told.**

 **Longhorn: Don't tell me what to do Stag!**

 **Stag: Than shut up.**

 **Longhorn: You shut up.**

 **Stag: No you shut up.**

 **Longhorn: No you shut up.**

 **Stag: No you shut up.**

 **Longhorn: Shut up.**

 **Scarab: Enough! Enough!**

The two of them turned to Scarab.

 **Scarab: I don't fully trust Bomber myself. But we should just play along for now. There is no need to fight among ourselves. I think the problem here is that we still haven't had our full course meal.**

 **Stag: Uh, you're right. Sorry Longhorn.**

 **Longhorn: Apology accepted Stag. Let's just say we got her.**

 **Scarab: Agreed. Agreed.**

They transformed back into robot mode. Bomber flies to them.

 **Bomber: So, did you shatter her?**

 **Scarab: Yes we did. Did.**

 **Bomber: Good, now let's get back to buisness. I command the Gara Droids now, so lets move on to the Crystal Gems.**

 **Scarab: But we haven't gotten anything to eat yet and theirs nothing here on this mountain. Mountain**

 **Bomber: There's plenty to eat where we're going. Eat and the fight.**

 **Stag: In that case, show us then.**

They placed their hands on Bomber's shoulder and teleported them to their destination.

Meanwhile Pink Pearl finally made it down. She walked looking sad with tears in her eye. She saw her reflection again in a puddle of water.

 **Pink Pearl: I really am ugly.**

She kept walking until she found a warp pad. She got on and warped away. She didn't know where to go, but any where but here.

Meanwhile

Bomber and the Steelshell bros teleported to the highest cliff where they had to view of Beach City.

 **Scarab: This is where these Crystal Gems live? Live.**

 **Bomber: I know, it doesn't look like much does it?**

 **Stag: Oh but look at all that. So much to eat. I think I can see a farm from here.**

 **Longhorn: Farm? There's more food at a farm.**

 **Scarab: Then let that be our first target. Target.**

They transformed into bug mode and flew to the scene with Bomber behind them.

At the Barn.

Peridot and Lapis were inside and were taking a break from farming watching Camp Pining Hearts.

 **Peridot: Ugh, how can you still forgive Paulette after what she did to you Percy? You're much better off with Pierre.**

 **Lapis: I know right? Who writes this stuff?**

Charlie's ears picked up and began growling.

 **Peridot: What is it Charlie?**

 **Charlie: Something's coming.**

That's when they heard something crash outside. Lapis got out first and saw the Steelshell bros eating thier crops.

 **Stag: Mmmm. Delicious, this is more fresh the food from the planet Charr.**

 **Scarab: So good. I need to stop and breath. No forget! Need more! More.**

 **Lapis: Hey, what do you think you're doing?**

They turned to her.

 **Longhorn: Huh, would you look at that, a Lapis Lazuli.**

 **Scarab: She must be one of those Crystal Gems Bomber was talking about. About.**

 **Lapis: You didn't answer my question. What are you doing?**

 **Stag: What does it look like to you? We're feasting.**

Peridot goes outside and gasps once she layed eyes on them.

 **Peridot: Lapis, get inside now.**

 **Lapis: What? No, they're eating our crops. We worked hard growing them.**

 **Peridot: Trust me, you do not want to get these guys angry.**

Scarab noticed Peridot and transformed back into robot mode.

 **Scarab: Say. You look familiar. Familiar.**

 **Peridot: Uh me?**

 **Lapis: Peridot, do you know them?**

Stag and Longhorn transformed back into robot mode too.

 **Stag: Hey I remember now. You're Gien's Peridot.**

 **Longhorn: Are you sure it's her? She doesn't have her limb enhancers for me to have.**

 **Peridot: I don't work with Gien anymore.**

 **Scarab: So, you're a Crystal Gem now? Now.**

 **Stag: Bomber did say we have to destroy these Crystal Gems, they must be with them.**

 **Longhorn: But I haven't gotten my fill yet.**

 **Lapis: Excuse me, get out of here now.**

 **Scarab: And what are you going to do about it. About it.**

Lapis having enough of them formed a water hand from the pool and slapped Scarab away. Stag and Longhorn now were about to fight.

 **Peridot: You shouldn't have done that Lapis.**

 **Stag: That was very rude my dear.**

 **Longhorn: Is this how you treat guests?**

 **Lapis: Guests do not barge into people's homes and just free loads their things.**

 **Stag: You want to play it that way huh? Fine, have at you!**

Stag fired lasers from his shoulders at them. Lapis flew up and Peridot dodged.

 **Stag: You can't fly away from me.**

Stag's arm transformed into a hand cannon and aimed at Lapis.

 **Stag: Chop Shop, Barrage! Get her!**

Stag fired two insect like drones at Lapis. Chop Shop was a robotic dragon fly while Barrage was robotic grasshoppper. They chase around Lapis, firing lasers at her. She kept blocking their attacks with a water shield. She got back to the ground and used the water, forming a giant fly swatter. Once they got close, she crushed them both with it.

 **Stag: NO! My babies!**

Peridot kept getting backing away from Longhorn's antenna whips. Using her metal powers, she picked him up. Threw him to the ground multiple times and threw him to Stag.

 **Peridot: Ha, you can't even touch me you clod!**

 **Longhorn: Clod? Me? No, it is you.**

Longhorn spits his slime at Peridot, getting her stuck to the barn wall.

 **Peridot: Why did I have to jinx it?**

 **Lapis: Hold on Peridot.**

Lapis got to her, trying to pull her out. But Stag and Longhorn got back up and approached them. Scarab finally makes it back to them.

 **Scarab: What did I miss? Miss.**

 **Longhorn: You're just in time. Were were about to kill these two.**

Lapis glared at them and was going to try and fight back. Charlie got beside her and so did Pumpkin, growling at them.

 **Lapis: Charlie, Pumpkin no.**

 **Charlie: Pumpkin and I agreed to this. We stand by you.**

 **Stag: Ha,ha,ha,ha! Such heroic nonsense.**

The trio got out laser guns, ready to fire. That's when they heard the warp pad near the barn and turned to see Steven and the others who have finally arrived.

 **Lapis and Peridot: Steven!**

 **Steven: It's okay guys we're here!**

 **Bomber: It's about time you all showed up.**

Everyone looked up as Bomber landed.

 **Amethyst: Great, it's Bomber the Lame.**

 **Bomber: You are now looking at the new leader of the Gara Droids.**

 **Garnet: You?**

 **Bomber: Yes, now that Gien has been taken care of, or will soon be. I now have control of the army. I see you've met my new friends here, the Steelshell bros. Scarab, Stag and Longhorn.**

 **Scarab: These are the Crystal Gems you want us to fight? Fight?**

 **Bomber: Yes, now do it. Attack!**

 **Scarab: Mmmmm. Not now.**

The Crystal Gems looked at them confused.

 **Pearl: Uh, what?**

 **Bismuth: Is he for real?**

 **Bomber: Uh, excuse me for a minute.**

Bomber turns to them.

 **Bomber: What the hell are you talking about? Do as you're told.**

 **Stag: We haven't fueled ourselves yet and we can't do it here.**

 **Longhorn: We can't eat those gems. We must move somewhere else.**

 **Scarab: Somewhere far away. Brothers, transform. Transform.**

The Steelshell bros transformed into bug mode and flew away.

 **Bomber: Hey! Come back here! Don't you fly away from me! ( to the gems) I'll come back for you. I swear it!**

Bomber flies up trying to go after them. Now that they were gone, they went to check on Peridot and Lapis. Garnet got good grip on her and pulled her out of the wall.

 **Peridot: Thanks Garnet.**

 **Garnet: Are you two okay.**

 **Lapis: They ate some of the crops, but we're fine.**

 **Peridot: This is bad. Really, really bad.**

 **Steven: What, those elites?**

 **Peridot: Those are no ordinary elites Steven. Those are the infamous Steelshell bros.**

 **Pearl: Infamous?**

 **Garnet: What do you know about them? What are they?**

Peridot took a deep breath as she told them what she knew about them.

 **Peridot: During my times of creating the Gara Droids, Gien and I were trying to come up with droids that could have infinite energy. In general droids would have to refuel now and then with gartronium.**

 **Steven: Gartronium?**

 **Peridot: It's their fuel source, their energy. Much like how gems have the abilities to creat bubbles, droids have the abilitie to create transparent cubes. Then we take whatever energy source from a planet, like rocket fuel, electricity, or mining crystals and convert it into the cubes to create the energy for it. But then the idea came when we thought of droids that could eat organic life and metal and it would automatically convert it into energy. So we created the Steelshell bros. They were the most fierce and destructive force we had with a big appetite. These are eating machines we have here.**

 **Pearl: They eat organic life?**

 **Peridot: Yes, plants, animals, people but they can also eat metal as well.**

 **Bismuth: If they're that destructive, than how come Gien never sent those guys to begin with?**

 **Peridot: Because they're too destructive.**

 **Amethyst: I'm sorry what?**

 **Peridot: 1,731 years ago, they were sent on a mission to conquer a planet and to devour all the life their for the colony. Because the planet they were going to had a strong army, they had to take their own army of soldiers with them. The battle was fierce, but they ultimatly won, eating all the inhabitants and the life on the planet. But in the process, their ship got destroyed. They had no way of contacting help and there was nothing left for them to eat. I was with Gien along with Yellow Diamond as we haven't heard word from them in days. Once we got there, we were disturbed by what we witnessed. In order for them to survive, they fed on their own army.**

Everyone now had horrified looks on their faces. Droids that resulted to cannibalism. Not even gems were this monstrous.

 **Peridot: Once we got back to Homworld, they went on a rampage. Eating the buildings, droids and attacking gems with limb enhancers, even me. They were eventually stopped, but the Diamond's demanded that they should be dismantled at once, but Gien still saw some use out of them. He locked them up and used them now as an execution method for rouge droids. They've been kept in there, never to be used again for missions.**

 **Amethyst: Hold up, so what we're dealing with are a trio of hungry, blood thirsty, cannabalistic robot bugs?**

 **Peridot: Correct. Urgh! Bomber was an idiot for letting them out. You saw how they acted, they're going to turn on him eventually and just do whatever they want. They're also very disobediant.**

 **Pearl: If they're that dangerous than we have to find and stop them immediatly.**

 **Steven: But where are they now? Garnet?**

 **Garnet: I can see where they are. Let's get on the warp pad and find them.**

The Crystal Gems got onto the warp pad and telelported where they were.

Meanwhile at the Gien's ship.

Acha and Kocha were using the laser cutter to free Gien and Viggo. They finally broke free.

 **Acha: My lord, are you alright?**

 **Gien: Bomber... where is he?**

 **Kocha: He's gone. He took the Steelshell bros with him and went after the Crystal Gems.**

 **Viggo: Allow me to go after him my lord. He must pay for his betrayel.**

 **Gien: No Viggo.**

 **Viggo: What?**

 **Gien: He can't handle those droids much longer. Soon he'll be begging us for help. He'll regret betraying me for this and we will be waiting for him.**

Gien turns on the monitors and they watch Bomber with the Steelshell bros.

Meanwhile.

Bomber was leaning on a tree bored. They were now in a forest. Trees were torn down and eaten along with skeletal remains of animals that they've eaten. The Steelshell bros were just lying down relaxing. Longhorn and Stag were done while Scarab was just finishing devouring a rat and spat out the skeleton of it.

 **Scarab: I'm stuffed. Stuffed.**

 **Stag: Oh I haven't had meat for years. I forgot how good it was.**

 **Longhorn: ( yawns) I think I just want to take a nap.**

 **Bomber: Hey now, we agreed that once you're full, you go back and fight the Crystal Gems.**

 **Scarab: We will, just hold on. Hold on.**

 **Bomber: I've been holding on. I set you free and fed you, now you have to do your part of the bargain!**

 **Stag: You know we don't like you're attitude.**

 **Scarab: We'll attack when we feel like it. Like it.**

Bomber grabs Scarab's arm to move with his left arm.

 **Bomber: We attack now!**

 **Scarab: Bomber, if you wish to stay in one piece, you will let go of me. Me.**

 **Bomber: I should be saying that to you. I am your leader. I set you free and I can put you back in that cell!**

After said that, Scarab noticed Bomber's hand reaching for the control panel built into his left arm. The trio exchanged looks and nodded.

 **Scarab: I'm sorry but, could you repeat that? That.**

 **Bomber: I said I set you free and I can put you back in that...**

But then to Bomber's shock, Scarab bit onto his arm.

 **Bomber: Urgh, let go of me! ARGH!**

Bomber kept hitting him on the head, trying to break free. But it didn't worked as Scarab bit off his arm. Bomber screamed in agonizing pain. Scarab was eating the arm as Stag and Longhorn tried to get their part as well.

 **Bomber: You...how dare you?**

 **Scarab: Mmmm. I haven't had fresh droids in a while. A while.**

 **Stag: Eating old scraps really gets tiring.**

 **Longhorn: I guess I have room just a little more.**

 **Bomber: Are you even listening to me?**

 **Longhorn: Can it Bomber.**

 **Bomber: We had a deal!**

 **Scarab: The deals off! You just gave us our answer and that is we can't trust you. You**

 **Bomber: What do you mean you don't trust me?**

 **Scarab: We just want to do what we want now and all you do is bother and threaten us if we don't do what you say. Say.**

 **Longhorn: Even if we did, how do we know you won't lock us away or kill us?**

 **Bomber: Is that what it's all about? I told you, we're partners.**

 **Scarab: If we were partners, would our friends have a detonator switch built into their arm? Arm.**

Scarab showed Bomber the switch on his arm. Bomber now had a nervous look on his face.

 **Stag: You were afraid we'd eat you and so the gartronium you fed us was rigged with bombs.**

 **Longhorn: You would blow us up if we disobeyed you.**

 **Bomber: It was just a pre caution. I mean you are the most feared droids in Homeworld. But now I see it was wrong of me to do that. Spare me, we are allies. I hate Gien like you do.**

 **Stag: We don't just hate Gien, we hate all droids. They get to have all the glory and respect while we were locked away and forgotten!**

 **Longhorn: Do you know what centuries of being locked away hungry is like?**

 **Scarab: We should thank you freeing us and giving us this planet. Now that we have this, soon we will devour everything here and take off on a new planet to eat. We will never go hungry again! Again.**

 **Longhorn: Any one have room for dessert?**

 **Stag: I guess one more bite couldn't hurt.**

 **Bomber: Get back. All of you, get back!**

Bomber stepped back and fired his arm cannon at him. He misses though as they got closer. Because his left arm had the teleportation command, he was forced to fly away.

 **Stag: Should we go after him?**

 **Scarab: No, we'll get him later. Later.**

Moments after that, the Crystal Gems arrive.

 **Scarab: Well, looky what we have here. Here.**

They looked around at the destruction they left behind. All the eaten tree's and animals left behind.

 **Garnet: How could you have done all of this?**

 **Stag: Hey, when you're hungry like us, you have big appetites.**

 **Bismuth: Oh so you like food huh, while why don't I give you a hammer sandwich?**

 **Garnet: Bismuth no!**

Bismuth charged at Stag with her hammer hands and hits him, knocking him down.

 **Stag: Oh you want to play rough huh, fine!**

Stag fires his lasers from his shoulder pads at Bismuth and his brothers join the fight. Lapis and Peridot helped Bismuth against Stag. Pearl and Amethyst fought against Longhorn and Steven and Garnet against Scarab. The Steelshell bros were having bit of a disadvantage since they were small in numbers.

 **Stag: It's no use Scarab. They brought in the heavy artilary.**

 **Scarab: Then it's time we did the same, only heavier. Steelshell bros, transform! Phase one! Phase one.**

The trio transformed into bug mode, while the Crystal Gems looked confused what was happening.

 **Scarab: Now, transform! Phase two! Phase two.**

They gathered together merged. Their body parts were being altered as they were now combining into a new being. This combined droid stood as tall as Alexandrite. He had a large, muscular body with the mandiple shoulder pads, horn and face plate of Stag, the long antennas of Longhorn, the eyes of Scarab.

 **Steven: What? They can fuse?**

 **Peridot: Oh, I might have forgot to mention that they are one of the few Gara Droid squads that can emulate fusion.**

 **Lapis: You might have forgotten?**

The giant Gara Droid fusion began to speak. He had an deep echoey voice. It sounded like there was more than one being in there talking.

 **Tripredacus: Prepare to meet your doom. Nothing can withstand the might of, Tripredacus.**

Tripredacus fired at them lasers from his shoulder pads. Steven shielded everyone and they tried to fight back, however their attacks had no effect on him.

 **Tripredacus: Ha,ha,ha,ha! That's just cute. But let me show you what true strength is.**

Tripredacus slammed his fists to the ground, causing the ground to shake and crack open, revealing the lava at the bottom. Pearl almost fell in, but Amethyst catches her with her whip.

 **Pearl: Thanks Amethyst.**

 **Amethyst: Don't mention it P.**

 **Garnet: We have to be stronger. Pearl fuse with me.**

 **Pearl: Right.**

Garnet and Pearl fused together into Sardonyx.

 **Sardonyx: Did you all miss me?**

Sardonyx turns to Tripredacus.

 **Sardonyx: Is this the gentleman giving you trouble?**

 **Peridot: Yeah, that's him! Squish him.**

 **Sardonyx: Squish? Well, I can squish him. But I'm known to be more specific, intelligent, accurate...**

 **Amethyst: Uh Sardonyx, this is seriously not a good time to describe yourself.**

 **Sardonyx: Oh my apologies. I'm just excited.**

But now Sardonyx formed a serious face and looked at Tripredacus. She formed her hammer and hits him twice with it. Tripredacus looked at her as he got up.

 **Tripredacus: You make me angry. Tripredacus shatters Sardonyx!**

Sardonyx was about to hit him again, until he grabbed onto the hammer with both of his hands and kicks her to the ground. He uses his long antennas and throws her up in the air. He flies up grabbing her and then pile drives her to the ground. He immediatly pulls her out and punches her to the ground.

 **Steven: Guys, she's having trouble. We have to help.**

 **Amethyst: Let's go.**

Steven and Amethyst formed Smokey Quartz. Lapis and Peridot became Amazonite while Bismuth just fought what she could alone. Tripredacus was about to punch Sardonxy again, until he felt his arm being grabbed. He looked to see Amazonite has used water chains on him.

 **Amazonite: That's enough.**

 **Tripredacus: Pesky gem.**

Tripredacus tried to grab her with his other arm, but that also got water chained by Amazonite. She held them back as Tripredacus struggles.

 **Amazonite: Smokey now!**

 **Smokey: Time for me to shine!**

Smokey jumped up, hitting her yo-yo across Tripredacus's face. Then she lassoed around his shoulder pad and swings around him, tieing his body up. Once she was down, she and Bismuth pulled the whip as he fell face to the ground.

 **Smokey: Do it now Sardonyx.**

Sardonyx was back up, with her hammer again. But before she could, the face plate on Tripredacus's face retracted as he let out and earpiercing soundwaves of his shrieks. The gems tried to cover their ears. Because Smokey and Bismuth's grip was weaken, Tripredacus broke free. He slapped Smokey and Bismuth away, causing the former to unfuse.

 **Amazonite: Guys!**

Amazonite tried to go help the others, but she is grabbed by Tripredacus. She was on the palm of his hand and slammed his fist down, grinding it too making sure to poof or shatter her. He removed his fist and see's that he only caused the her to unfuse. He threw them away, but they are caught by Sardonyx. She gently places them down near Steven and the others.

Sardonyx tried to attack him again. She is hit by the lasers from his shoulder pads and whips from the atennas. She couldn't focus, but then Tripredacus grabbed her and held her up. Then he slammed her back onto his knee, breaking it and forcing her to unfuse as Garnet and Pearl fell down to the ground. Garnet was still up, while Pearl was to weak to get up.

 **Tripredacus: Nothing defeats Tripredacus! Nothing!**

 **Steven: Garnet what do we do?**

 **Tripredacus: You do nothing but die!**

Tripredacus slammed his fist at them, but it didn't crush them. He realized that Garnet was holding onto his fist, keeping him from crushing them.

 **Tripredacus: Impressive.**

Tripredacus grabbed her with his other hand and lifts her up to his face.

 **Steven: Garnet!**

 **Pearl: Stop!**

 **Amethyst: You better let go of G or else I'm gonna kick your butt!**

Tripredacus ignored them as he examined her.

 **Tripredacus: You're pretty strong for a gem.**

 **Garnet: And you're unique for droids that can fuse.**

 **Tripredacus: Not fuse, combine.**

Tripredacus then noticed her hands had two gems.

 **Tripredacus: Wait, you're a fusion?**

 **Garnet: Do you have a problem with that?**

 **Tripredacus: It explains how powerful and resiliant you are. But who are you?**

 **Garnet: I'm Garnet.**

 **Tripredacus: No I mean, who are you really?**

 **Garnet: If you're refering to my gems, I'm made from the love of Ruby and Sapphire.**

 **Tripredacus: A Ruby and a Sapphire? So you're not even your own gem.**

 **Garnet: What are you saying? Of course I am. Pink Diamond told me that I am an experience.**

 **Tripredacus: And what is an experience?**

Garnet didn't know what to say to him.

 **Garnet: It's... it's...**

 **Tripredacus: You said the reason you exist is because of their love. Are you really? Or is it because you or should I say they realized how much stronger they are as you and just decided to stay like this just to look good.**

 **Garnet: No, I'm not. I am my own person. I know I am!**

 **Tripredacus: Listen to yourself. You've been fused for so long that you think you are a new being, but you're not. You want to know why? Because Ruby and Sapphire made you, without them you don't exist.**

Garnet begins to remember the few times she was unfused whenever Ruby and Sapphire disagreed on things like the time at the Keystone state or with Pink Diamond's true identity. She disappears and caused some trouble.

 **Garnet: No that's not true.**

 **Tripredacus: Why are you denieing it? You think you're real gem, but you're not. Just admit that you're only a fusion, a combined being who only exists just to look strong and fight and can be unfused whenever Ruby and Sapphire feels like unfusing. You're a pawn to them.**

 **Garnet: You are one to talk.**

 **Tripredacus: Yes, but I know I'm only a combined droid made by the Steelshell bros. I come when they are in critical moments. But I'm smart enough to admit that I'm only here to fight. Why can't you?**

 **Garnet: Because, because that's not what my friends think of me.**

 **Tripredacus: They only rely on you because of you're strength. That's why they follow you. If you were to unfuse, they would look down to you.**

 **Garnet: No...urgh...they wouldn't...**

Garnet sank this all in and began to question her existence. Is she really her own gem or is she just lying to herself? Does she stay the way she is because people care about her or because of her strength? Does Ruby and Sapphire really stay like this because of love or power? She didn't know anymore.

 **Tripredacus: What happened to all that confidence you had? Is it because what I said is true? It should!**

Tripredacus threw Garnet to the ground.

 **Steven: Garnet!**

 **Tripredacus: I've had enough with all of you.**

Tripredacus unfuses and the Steelshell bros were back.

 **Scarab: You just think about what we talked about. About.**

 **Stag: I've grown tired of fighting. Let's just go.**

 **Bismuth: You're not going anywhere. We finish this right here and now!**

Longhorn spits slime at Bismuth, causing her to get stuck to a tree.

 **Longhorn: We'll finish this when we feel like it.**

 **Scarab: Let's get together for lunch some time. Some time!**

The Steelshell bros transform into bug mode and fly away.

 **Amethyst: They're getting away.**

 **Pearl: We'll get them later.**

 **Bismuth: Uh, can somebody help me out here?**

Peridot went over to her and tried to cut her free with a laser cutter she made. Steven Pearl and Amethyst went to go check on Garnet from behind.

 **Pearl: Garnet are you alright?**

 **Amethyst: Yeah that was a pretty scary up there.**

 **Steven: Garnet what happened up there? What was he saying to you?**

Garnet didn't look or answer to them. Her body just shook making grunting noises.

 **Steven: Garnet?**

 **Garnet: I...I can't talk now.**

Garnet ran away from them and just go onto the warp pad. The others exchanged faces, concerned what was wrong with her.

Meanwhile with Bomber.

Bomber was making his way back to base.

 **Bomber: I don't understand. I set them free and free them and this is how they repay me? Maybe I should just leave this planet and let those Crystal Gems deal with them. Atleast Gien is now under my custody.**

Bomber entered the lab and saw Gien and Viggo waiting for him.

 **Gien: Well, well, well. Look who's back.**

 **Bomber: ( gulp) Help...**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Here it is the first Gara Droid fusion or combiner in the story. I now have Pink Pearl in this and we will see her again soon. Also some of you are wondering who I had in mind for the cast of my new characters if this was in the show. I might of said before I intended for Gien to have a Chris Latta voice based of G1 Starscream and Cobra Commander, but later thought of better voices for him since I later thought it was too high pitched and raspy. Not to mention the actor I chose for him passed away a long time ago. So here it is and keep in mind this is only for the main ones:**

 **Gien: Alec Willows ( voice of Tarantulas from Beast wars) or Chris Ayres ( current voice of Frieza)**

 **Viggo Stryker: Kieth David**

 **Bomber the Great: Jim Cummings**

 **Acha: Ewan Mcgreggor or Eric Stuart ( former voice of James from Pokémon)**

 **Kocha: Emily Blunt or Rachael Lillis ( former voice of Jessie from Pokémon)**

 **Huntress: Deedee Magno Hall ( she is a pearl in a roboitc suit, but i couldn't think of anyone else, if you have another actress for her let me know)**

 **Revenger: Chris Sabot ( voice of Piccolo and Vegeta from DBZ and Zorro from One Piece) or Scott McNeil ( voice of Dinobot, Rattrap, Waspinator and Silverbolt from Beast Wars, Piccolo from ocean dub version of DBZ and Koga from Inuyasha)**

 **Charlie: Sam Elliot**

 **Special thanks to Lady Shadow92 for the idea of a Gara Droid fusion and for Garnet to play a part on this. I hope you enjoyed and please read and review. Thank you.**

 **P.S Also yes the Steelshell Bros are heavily inspired by the Insecticons from the transformers.**


	51. Stronger Than You

**Chapter 51: Stronger Than You**

* * *

 **Bomber: Lord Gien. Thank the stars you're alright. With you back we can get rid of those bugs and the Crystal...**

Viggo constricted him with his whip as Gien approached him

 **Gien: You better give me one good reason why I shouldn't melt you into slag.**

 **Bomber: Be-Because, those stupid bugs turned on me. They bit off my arm and now they wrecking havoc all over the planet.**

 **Gien: I told you they were to never to be used again.**

 **Bomber: I know, that was by far the worst move I've ever made. Spare me and I will be you're loyal gernal once again.**

 **Viggo: He is either lying or is stupid.**

 **Bomber: I'm stupid! I'm stupid!**

 **Viggo: I'm not falling for it.**

Viggo forms electrical energy from his hand and aims it at Bomber.

 **Bomber: Viggo please don't do this. We're friends. Remember all the things I did for you.**

 **Viggo: I can't think of any.**

 **Bomber: Oh well think of the things I'm going to do for you.**

 **Viggo: You're spark will be a great gift from you!**

 **Gien: Viggo! That's enough.**

 **Viggo: This traitor must pay for his actions.**

 **Gien: Stand down. I have an idea. ( to Bomber) Bomber, I will let you go and fix your arm.**

 **Bomber: Oh yes, thank you master. I promise I will make yo proud.**

 **Gien: You will, because once I do, the first thing you will do is go back out there and bring me the boy.**

 **Bomber: No! No anything but that! Those Steelshell bros will come after me after I rigged there gartronium cubes. They got a taste of me and will want more. Let me send a new elite after them. I'll convert a powerplants energy into a lifetime supplie of gartronium. I'll even be Acha and Kocha's servent for a year.**

 **Kocha: Actually I would like that.**

 **Bomber: Please master, don't make me do this!**

 **Gien: Fine then...Viggo.**

Viggo points his hand at him again.

 **Bomber: NO! Okay, I accept your terms. I accept!**

 **Gien: Excellent.**

A couple of medical droids enter the room.

 **Gien: Take him to the operating room and repair him. Make sure he goes out once your finished.**

The medical droids nods and take Bomber to another lab.

 **Viggo: My lord. I don't mean to question your leadership. But why keep Bomber after what he did? This isn't the first time he's tried to overthrow you.**

 **Gien: Other than his loyalty to the Gara Droid cause and because I can always get some use out of him, Bomber is a managable threat. Why get rid of a threat you know, only to be filled with a new threat that you do not know?**

 **Viggo: I... I guess. But what about the Steelshell bros? This planet is doomed we should just leave.**

 **Gien: I still need the boy's gem. Bringing Pink Diamond back is one of my top priorities. Besides, since the Steelshell bros are here I might as well let them do what they want. As long as they shatter those gems and destroy this planet. But I know they will kill Steven, so that's why I'm sending Bomber out there as punishment.**

 **Viggo: Ah, I see now.**

 **Gien: Yes, but one things for sure is that he has recieved the last warning from me.**

The next day at the temple.

Everyone else was inside the house, but Garnet was secluded in her room as everyone else was worried what was wrong with her. Amethyst just came back inside.

 **Amethyst: Yo is G still in there?**

 **Bismuth: She hasn't come out of her room since yesterday.**

 **Pearl: We need to check her. The Steelshell bros are going to attack again soon and we need to know their wherabouts.**

 **Peridot: Something that Tripredacus said made her really upset.**

 **Steven: I'll talk her.**

Steven goes enters the temple door through his room and made his way to Garnet's room. Meanwhile Garnet was sitting down trying to meditate, but she is busy having a mental struggle with Ruby and Sapphire.

 **Garnet ( Sapphire): No it's not true.**

 **Garnet ( Ruby): Tripredacus is lying. He doesn't know anything about fusion.**

 **Garnet ( Sapphire): But who are we as Garnet? Are we really a new gem or a just a pawn?**

 **Garnet ( Ruby): We are a new gem.**

 **Garnet ( Sapphire): Then why are we denying her as a fusion?**

 **Garnet ( Ruby): I...I...**

 **Garnet ( Sapphire): Are we really fused together because of love or power. Are we delusioning the fact that we think we're something new?**

 **Garnet ( Ruby): Sapphire!**

 **Steven: Garnet?**

Garnet snapped out of her trance and turned to Steven.

 **Garnet: Steven...**

 **Steven: Garnet are you okay? I came to check if you knew when the Steelshell bros were going to attack again.**

 **Garnet: They should be attacking again tonight. They'll make their way North. If you all get going you should stop them before they reach town.**

 **Steven: Just us? You're not coming?**

 **Garnet: I can't.**

 **Steven: What do you mean can't? We need you?**

 **Garnet: ( sharply) Need me or my power?**

Steven is taken aback from Garnet's tone. Garnet realized how she was acting and regretted it.

 **Garnet: I'm, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way.**

 **Steven: Garnet, what happened yesterday with you and Tripredacus?**

Garnet looks away from him.

 **Steven: Garnet please talke to me. What happened out there?**

 **Garnet: He, he questioned my existence.**

 **Steven: What do you mean?**

 **Garnet: I've been lying to myself for years. I always thought that I was a new being made from Ruby and Sapphires love. But I'm beginning to realize that I'm not. I'm just a fusion who will cease to exist when they decide to unfuse.**

 **Steven: Is that what he said to you? But didn't you already deal with this when we found out mom was a Diamond? You unfused thinking you lived a lie. Why is that bothering you again?**

 **Garnet: Because I'm denieing the fact that I'm only a fusion. I've been fused for so long that I now think I'm a new being. I never fused becuase of love, it was because of how strong we are together than separated and I'm denying.**

 **Steven: That's not true.**

 **Garnet: Yes it is. He admits that he knows he's only a fusion of the Steelshell bros. I refused to admit it. I really am in denial.**

Garnet covered her face with her hands.

 **Steven: Garnet...you're one of the most wise, smart and strongest gem I know. You always put others first before yourself. You lead us to victory multiple times and... and I really look up to you.**

Garnet didn't look at him, but tried to listen.

 **Steven: ( sighs) I understand if you can't fight in your state. We'll be on our way now. Thanks for the advice though.**

Steven leaves her room and was back in the house.

 **Steven: They're heading towards town from North. We need to stop them.**

 **Pearl: What about Garnet?**

 **Steven: She's not coming.**

 **Amethyst: But...but we need her.**

 **Bismuth: Looks like we're on our own this time.**

Everyone got onto the warp pad and got to their destination. Once they were gone, Garnet emerged from her room and sat onto the couch. Cat Steven approached her and meows.

 **Garnet: No, I can't go.**

Cat Steven meows to her again.

 **Garnet: You know why? I'm just a phase.**

Cat Steven meows to her again.

 **Garnet: They don't need me.**

Garnet looks at the warp pad.

 **Garnet: They don't.**

Meanwhile

The Steelshell bros were residing in a cave resting.

 **Longhorn: This is a pretty neat planet don't you think?**

 **Stag: I can't believe Gien was having trouble trying to deal with these Crystal Gems. Especially that fusion.**

 **Scarab: I can't get over the look on her face when we were Tripredacus. It was priceless. Priceless.**

 **Stag: You know, I'm getting hungry again.**

 **Longhorn: Me too, but I don't want any more trees, animals and crops.**

 **Stag: We still haven't had any of the humans here yet.**

 **Scarab: There is a town not far from here. There's plenty of humans there. There.**

 **Longhorn: Oh I really want to try. Let's go already.**

 **Scarab: Fine then. Steelshell bros, transform. Transform.**

The trio transformed into bug mode and flew out. They were on the path to Beach City, until in their tracks Steven and the other Crystal Gems were waiting for them. The trio stopped and transformed back into bug mode.

 **Scarab: Look who decided to join us for dinner. Dinner.**

 **Stag: Honestly, do you gems have anything better to do than find us?**

 **Longhorn: And where's that fusion uhhh, Granite was it? Did we scare her off?**

 **Stag: She should be. You all should.**

 **Steven: It's just us this time.**

 **Scarab: You couldn't beat us last time. What makes you think you can win this time? This time.**

 **Pearl: We don't.**

 **Scarab: Then consider you all dead. Attack! Attack.**

The trio took out thier laser guns and fired at them. Steven shielded them with his shield.

 **Longhorn: We might need some help on this. Don't you think Stag?**

 **Stag: Agreed. Ransack, Venom, attack.**

Stag formed his arm into a small cannon and fired two more drones to help fight. Ransack took the form of a praying mantis and Venom was a wasp. They immediatly transformed into robot mode who were smaller versions of Stag, about the size of a ruby. They got out their laser guns and fought with the Steelshell bros.

 **Lapis: Not that trick again.**

 **Bismuth: Don't worry, we got this. Steven drop the shield.**

 **Steven: What?**

 **Peridot: Are you crazy?**

 **Bismuth: Nope, now do it!**

Steven drops the shield and Bismuth charges at them. She hits Stag with her hammer hands. She was going to hit him again when Ransack and Venom jumped onto her holding onto her back and neck as Bismuth struggled trying to get them off. Pearl and Amethyst tried to go help her, but they're cut off by the Scarab and Longhorn who fought them along with Steven and Peridot. Stag transformed into bug mode and flew up into the air, dropping bombs from above.

 **Steven: Take cover!**

The gems ran to him as he shielded them. Stag kept dropping bombs, but accidently hit Longhorn.

 **Longhorn: Hey watch where you're dropping those things!**

Longhorn fired his gun at Stag, but misses.

 **Stag: Well, excuse me**.

Suddenly he is attacked by Lapis, who shot streams of water at him. He dodges and fires lasers from his mandiples. Lapis doges and shoots more water at him, this time hitting him and falling to the ground, landing on his brothers.

 **Bismuth: Get off of me you little scrap heaps!**

Bismuth was still trying to shake of Ransack and Venom. But they were stuck to her as they kept stinging and punching her.

 **Peridot: Hold on Bismuth.**

Peridot uses her metal powers and pulls them off and throws them to the ground and are both impaled by Pearl's spear.

 **Pearl: You alright?**

 **Bismuth: I'm good. Let's squash these guys.**

The Crystal Gems closed in on the bros.

 **Stag: They're ganging up on us.**

 **Longhorn: Well, let's gang up on them.**

 **Scarab: Steelshell bros! Transform into Tripredacus! Tripredacus.**

The trio transformed into bug mode and combined into Tripredacus once again and he looked mad.

 **Tripredacus: Tripredacus hate Crystal Gems! Tripredacus hate you all!**

Tripredacus picked up a boulder and threw it at them, but they managed to get out of the way.

 **Pearl: Steven, I think you and I should fuse on this one.**

 **Steven: Okay.**

Steven and Pearl hold hands and form into Aura Quartz.

 **Tripredacus: You're fusions are too small to withstand the might of Tripredacus.**

Tripredacus mandiple shoulder pads began to glow.

 **Aura Quartz: Everyone get behind me!**

Tripredacus fired the lasers from his shoulders at them. Aura used her umbrella to absorb it. This was much harder to do since it was a huge laser and she hand to stand her ground.

 **Amethyst: Whoa? Can you make it?**

 **Aura Quartz: Yes...I...can...**

Aura finally managed to absorb it and fires it back at Tripredacus.

 **Tripredacus: AURGH!**

Tripredacus steps back a little after getting hit by his own projectile.

 **Aura Quartz: Why don't you pick on someone your own size?**

 **Tripredacus: For my amusement.**

Tripredacus tried punching the ground at them, but Aura flew on her umbrella and got Amethyst and Bismuth to hold on and Lapis got Peridot and placed them down.

 **Peridot: We have to defuse them.**

 **Bismuth: How do we do that?**

 **Peridot: Hitting full force on the back on his head should disrupt the combination cogs they have inside of him. Maybe if we cause him to trip face forward it would be easier.**

 **Aura Quartz: Alright, I'll try and distract him.**

 **Lapis: I'll help.**

Aura and Lapis flew up as they try distracting him.

 **Amethyst: Alright my turn.**

Amethyst took out her whip.

 **Amethyst: Bismuth, hold onto this.**

Amethyst gives Bismuth her whip, but takes the tip as she spin dashes around Tripredacus's legs, wrapping them and causing him to fall.

 **Aura Quartz: Alright.**

 **Bismuth: Finish him off Aura! Do it now!**

Aura was about to fly down and impale the sharp tip of her umbrella to the back of his head. But she didn't notice a missile heading right towards her.

 **Lapis: Aura look out!**

 **Aura Quartz: Huh?**

Aura is hit by the missile and falls to the ground causing her to unfuse.

 **Lapis: Steven! Pearl!**

Lapis was going to fly down to help them until she is hit by Tripredacus's hand as he tries to get up. She was about to land on the ground until Bismuth caught her.

 **Bismuth: I gotcha.**

 **Lapis: Thanks.**

 **Peridot: Shoot, we were so close.**

 **Tripredacus: Foolish gems. You cannont beat me that easily.**

Tripredacus charged of the laser from his shoulder pads at them.

 **Bismuth: Oh no.**

 **Amethyst: So, does this mean we should...**

 **Bismuth: DOOOODGE!**

Bismuth grabbed the three of them and got out of the way of the laser attack. He looked back and Steven and Pearl and made his way to them. Pearl was getting up first and immediatly checked Steven.

 **Pearl: Steven! Steven are you okay?**

Steven was starting to get up.

 **Steven: I-I think so. But what happened?**

 **Bomber: I happened.**

The looked and saw it was Bomber the Great that knocked them down.

 **Pearl: Bomber!**

Pearl formed her spear and engaged a fight with Bomber.

 **Bomber: Stand aside Pearl!**

Bomber shoots her with his laser cannon.

 **Steven: Pearl!**

 **Bomber: You boy are my ticket out of this mess.**

But Tripredacus noticed him.

 **Tripredacus: Bomber.**

Bomber turns around and tries shooting him, but the lasers have little effect on him and Tripredacus grabs him and lifts him. The others met up with Steven and helped Pearl up.

 **Tripredacus: So you decided to come back and try and finish us off like you intended to do.**

 **Amethyst: Dude, I thought this guy was on Bomber the Lame's side.**

 **Peridot: I told you they're known to be disobediant and wouldn't listen to him much longer.**

 **Bomber: Wait don't do this.**

 **Tripredacus: You will pay for your treachery. You will make an excellent snack.**

 **Bomber: No, we are allies. I saved you. We want to destroy these gems not each other.**

 **Tripredacus: I hate gems! I hate droids! I hate you all!**

Tripredacus opens up his face plate and opens his mouth as he was about to eat Bomber.

 **Bomber: NOOOOO!**

But as this was all happening, Garnet returns and caught up to them. Bomber notices first.

 **Bomber: W-Wait! It's the fusion!**

Tripredacus stops and looks to her and everyone else notices too.

 **Steven: Garnet, you came back.**

 **Garnet: I couldn't leave you all. I know you wouldn't either.**

Steven smiles at her return.

 **Tripredacus: You again.**

 **Bomber: Tripredacus, she's the enemy not me! Destroy her and... and... I'll guarantee to remove the explosives in your stomach.**

Tripredacus looks at him.

 **Tripredacus: You will?**

 **Bomber: What I did was inexcusable! But if you spare me, I will undo the wrong I did! We will be unstoppable you and I.**

Tripredacus thinks about it for a moment and looks back at him.

 **Tripredacus: You did set us free. One more chance, but no funny buisness.**

 **Bomber: Of course.**

Tripredacus drops him and walks to Garnet.

 **Tripredacus: So you decided to show yourself again.**

 **Garnet: I came back because I didn't want to abandon my friends.**

 **Tripredacus: Have you decided to admit that you're only a weapon?**

Garnet looks away from him, still having her problem stuck to her head.

 **Tripredacus: I thought so.**

Tripredacus kicks her sending her flying.

 **Steven: Garnet!**

 **Bomber: Hahahaha! Yes Tripredacus, shatter her!**

Tripredacus let out a deep growl and picked up Garnet and threw her up a little and punched her to the ground. Garnet tried to fight back as she jumped up high and tried to hit him in the face, but he whipped her away with his attenas. Garnet was having trouble looking beat up and her visors cracked.

 **Tripredacus: You're doing it again. Denieing the fact you only exist for fighting. You still think you're a new gem! I told you I know I'm only a weapon. Why can't you?**

Garnet doesn't answer him.

 **Tripredacus: I will end your existance now.**

Tripredacus raised his fist up and was about to slam her until he felt laser projectiles hitting his back. He turns and see's that Pearl did with her spear and the others stood with her. This distracts Tripredacus and focus's fighting them as Bomber watches.

 **Bomber: ( in his mind) This is perfect. While Tripredacus deals with these gems, I'll get the boy, take him back and get off this planet. They can have this planet anyway.**

Bomber then looked at Garnet, on her knees and facing down.

 **Bomber: But there's always time to settle some scores.**

Bomber draws out his sabre and approached. Steven got to her first and tried to talk to her.

 **Steven: Come on Garnet. Snap out of it.**

 **Garnet: I-I don't know what I am still.**

 **Steven: You can't let Tripredacus win.**

 **Garnet: He already did.**

 **Steven: You're holding back. I've seen you take on gem monsters his size and you were able to beat them easy.**

 **Garnet: This is different. This is fusion. And a better one than I am.**

Garnet began glitching as if she was about to split up. Steven then saw Bomber approaching them.

 **Bomber: Oh what's the matter fusion? Can't beat him because he's bigger and stronger than you? Are you going to split up? Ha! I should have just brought the big guns here from the start. But no point in crying over spilled gartronium right? And now, I am going to do what I've been wanting to do since I first met you!**

Bomber rose up his sabre and was about to slash her, but Steven summons a big shield to protect them both.

 **Steven: Garnet you can't give up now!**

 **Garnet: I can't do it Steven. He's right about me I've been lying to myself thinking I'm a new gem, but I'm not.**

 **Steven: He's messing with your mind. You know it's not true.**

 **Garnet: I don't know that. I don't even know who or what I am anymore.**

Garnet continued to glitch. Steven didn't know what else he could say to bring her back. But then it hit him and had an idea.

 **Steven:** _ **You're name is Garnet.**_

 _ **Back again.**_

 _ **And you're never going down by the hands of the likes of him, because you're not so dim.**_

 _ **And everyone of us is saying go get him.**_

Garnet realized what he was singing. It was a altered version of her song " Stronger Than You."

 **Steven:** _ **The four of us aren't going to lose.**_

 _ **Show them you got a short fuse.**_

 _ **Let's go, just me and you.**_

 **Garnet:** _ **Let's go just one on two.**_

( Instrumental version of the song plays in the background)

Garnet got back on her feet and jumped over his shield and fought Bomber. Bomber tried to cut her head off, but she dodges each attack until she punches him in the face and then lifts him up.

 **Bomber: NOOOO!**

Garnet throws him at a tree as it falls onto him.

 **Steven: Garnet you're back up again.**

 **Garnet: I'm sorry Steven. I was so upset that I forgot about the rest of you. But now my eyes are finally open. I just needed a bit of motivation.**

Garnet turned over to Tripredacus who had just beaten the others.

 **Steven: Come on we gotta help.**

 **Garnet: You sit this one out Steven. He's mine.**

 **Steven: But can you do it alone.**

 **Garnet: I told you. I'm never alone.**

Garnet made her way over as the scene shifts to Tripredacus.

 **Tripredacus: Nothing defeats Tripredacus! Nothing!**

 **Amethyst: Does anybody have any last minute ideas?**

 **Bismuth: I got one. Lapis, throw me to his face.**

 **Lapis: We already did that.**

 **Bismuth: We did?**

 **Lapis: Yes, five times and you got thrown off easily.**

 **Bismuth: Oh right. I wasn't paying attention.**

 **Tripredacus: And now to end this useless futile.**

Tripredacus lifted up his foot and stomped down onto them. But he couldn't feel his foot hitting the ground.

 **Tripredacus: Huh?**

He looked down and saw Garnet holding up his foot. She pushed him off and caused him to trip backwards.

 **Garnet: Is everyone alright?**

 **Bismuth: We are now?**

 **Peridot: We would have been better if you arrived a little while ago.**

Lapis stomps on her foot.

 **Peridot: ( thumbs up) Ow, I mean yeah we're great. We're mondo cool.**

 **Lapis: Yup mondo cool.**

 **Amethyst: Nice to have you back G.**

 **Pearl: Same here.**

Tripredacus got back up.

 **Tripredacus: You! If you're that eager to die, I will gladly dig a grave for all of you to share.**

 **Pearl: Garnet we should fuse into Alexandrite.**

 **Garnet: Not this time Pearl.**

 **Amethyst: Um, are you sure about this?**

 **Garnet: Notice how distracted he easily gets. Comparing him to Malachite, he's pretty dumb.**

 **Tripredacus: What? I am Tripredacus. I've exterminated beings my size and bigger. What makes you think you can beat me this time?**

 **Garnet: Because I know who I am this time. Am I a fusion? Yes. Can I be unfused whenever Ruby and Sapphire feel like it? Yes. Am I a weapon? No. I am made of their love and I am a new gem. I finally realized this because my friends see me as one. If was only a temporary fusion, I would have decided that years ago.**

 **Tripredacus: NO! You're doing it again? You delusional!**

 **Garnet: Do you really think that way or is that what the Steelshell bros think of you?**

Tripredacus was taken aback from Garnet's word.

 **Garnet: So maybe it's not me. Maybe, it was you all along.**

 **Tripredacus: No! NO!**

Tripredacus grabs his head shaking and having a momentary breakdown

 **Tripredacus: She's wrong about us. She doesn't know anything. Anything.**

Tripredacus regains control.

 **Tripredacus: That's it. Prepare for termination!**

Tripredacus slams both his fists to the ground, causing it to crack open revealing the lava at the bottom. But everyone got out of the way before they could fall.

 **Garnet: You all stand aside. He's mine.**

 **Peridot: She's crazy.**

 **Bismuth: I love crazy.**

 **Peridot: You're all crazy. Remember, his weak point is the back of his head. That's where the combination cog is.**

 **Garnet: Thanks Peridot.**

They all do as she says and leaves her against Tripredacus.

 **Tripredacus: It's just you and me now Granite.**

 **Garnet: It's Garnet.**

 **Tripredacus: It doesn't matter. You're dead.**

 **Garnet: Go ahead. Try it then.**

Tripredacus gets angry now and tries to attack her as she begins to sing again.

 **Garnet:** _ **Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able.**_

 _ **Can't you see that my relationship is stable?**_

 _ **I can see you hate the way we intermingle.**_

 _ **But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single.**_

 _ **And you're not gonna stop what we made together.**_

 _ **We are gonna stay like this forever.**_

 _ **If you break us apart, we'll just come back newer.**_

 _ **And we'll always be twice the gem that you are.**_

 _ **I am made**_

 _ **O-o-o-o-of**_

 _ **Lo-o-o-o-ove.**_

 _ **O-o-o-o-of**_

 _ **Lo-o-o-o-ove.**_

 _ **Lo-o-o-o-ove.**_

 _ **Lo-o-o-o-ove.**_

As she sings and fights she manages to outsmart Tripredacus. He may be bigger, but he is much slower and simple minded. Garnet is much faster than he is. She keeps jumping all over his body as he tries to hit her. At one point she was on his face and he tried to punch her off, but she gets off and he ends up punching himself in the face and falling to the ground.

 **Garnet:** _ **This is who we are.**_

 _ **This is who I am.**_

 _ **And if you think you can stop me,**_

 _ **Then you need to think again.**_

 _ **'Cause I am a feeling,**_

 _ **And I will never end,**_

 _ **And I won't let you hurt my planet,**_

 _ **And I won't let you hurt my friends.**_

 _ **Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able.**_

 _ **Can't you see that my relationship is stable?**_

 _ **I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of,**_

 _ **'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of.**_

 _ **But I am even more than the two of them.**_

 _ **Everything they care about is what I am.**_

 _ **I am their fury. I am their patience.**_

 _ **I am a conversation.**_

 _ **I am made O-o-o-o-of**_

 _ **Lo-o-o-o-ove.**_

 _ **O-o-o-o-of**_

 _ **And it's stronger than you.**_

 _ **L-o-o-o-ove.**_

 _ **O-o-o-o-of**_

 _ **L-o-o-o-ove.**_

 _ **And it's stronger than you.**_

As she sang the mid part of the second verse of the song, Tripredacus tried to grab her again. She got out of the way and punched him through his visor. Tripredacus got up screaming in pain. Once he ragained sight, he tried whipping her with his antennas, but she grabs them both and pulls him face to the ground. Garnet finally gets onto the back of his head rams her fists into his head and ripping out some of the circuits and rips out what appears to be the cobination cog.

 **Tripredacus: AAUURRGGHH!**

Tripredacus was screaming in agony from the pain.

 **Tripredacus: NO! I can't defuse! I am invincivble! Invincible!**

Tripredacus was glowing uncontrollably and finally he broke into three now leaving Scarab, Stag and Longhorn.

 **Steven: Alright!**

 **Pearl: She did it.**

 **Amethyst: Way to go G!**

 **Bomber: ( getting out of the tree) No! This can't be. How could she have taken down Tripredacus like that?**

 **Longhorn: Ow, my head...**

 **Stag: This impossible. How could we lose like that?**

 **Scarab: Let's combine again. Again.**

The Steelshell bros tried to combine again, but no luck.

 **Stag: It's not working.**

 **Scarab: She ripped out our combined combination cog. Cog.**

 **Garnet: You three.**

The Steelshell bros turn to her.

 **Garnet: This is your last chance. Leave now or else I will have to dismantle you.**

 **Scarab: Who do you think you're talking to Garnet? We don't need Tripredacus to shatter you. We are still strong individually. Individually.**

 **Garnet: Don't say I didn't try to warn you.**

 **Stag: Idiots.**

The Steelshell bros charged over to Garnet as they transformed into bug mode. They tried to fighting, but she manages to overpower them still. She kept blocking attacks from their claws and punched them back. They decided to turn back into robot mode and attacked again. Stag tried to shoot her with his mandible shoulder pads, but she blocked it with her gauntlet fists and punched him across the face. Longhorn tried spitting goo at her, but she dodged every spit. So he tired to whip her with his antennas, but she grabs them both and with one hand and pulls him towards her as she punched him in the face. Scarab was left, but all he had with him was a laser gun. She dodged every attack and punched him in the stomach. But as they were fighting, they were getting close to the edge of the broken ground with the lava pit.

 **Stag: She's making fools out of us.**

 **Longhorn: We can't lose. We haven't tried everything on this planet.**

 **Garnet: Eating isn't everything you know, and you shouldn't eat so much or you'll get sick.**

 **Scarab: We never get sick. Once we get rid of you, this planet will be all ours to eat. Brothers, merge our weapons into one.**

The Steelshell bros merged their weapons into one laser gun. They aimed at Garnet and fired. But Garnet used her Gauntlet rockets and fired at them. It pushed away the laser projectile and makes impact on their gun, causing it to explode. The Steelshell bros are flown out and falls into the broken ground. They screamed as they fell, Scarab turned his hand into a blade and shoves it into the wall and holding on, but Longhorn and Stag weren't so lucky as they fell into the lava and meeting their ends.

 **Scarab: Stag...Longhorn... Damn that gem. Gem.**

Scarab climbed back up to the surface, but once he was there, Garnet and everyone else was surrounding him. He began to panic.

 **Lapis: So it's just you huh?**

 **Garnet: Your brothers didn't have to die like this if you'd listen.**

 **Scarab: AH! Wait fusion, no I mean Garnet. Please, I'm sorry, really. You wouldn't kill a defensless droid if he begged for mercy would you? Would you?**

Garnet stares at him firmly and speaks.

 **Garnet: We'll let you go.**

 **Steven: Really Garnet?**

 **Garnet: After meeting Revenger, I felt that we're not showing many droids a better way like you do with gems. Some of them could have changed, but we never considered it. Scarab we'll let you go. But if you try to attack this planet again, we will destroy you.**

 **Scarab: Of course. Of course.**

Suddenly they heard thunder. Rain clouds were forming as it was supposed to rain today with some thunder and lightning. Scarab looked up and an evil grin formed on his face.

 **Peridot: Uh oh.**

 **Steven: Uh oh what?**

 **Peridot: Do not let him get strucked by lightning!**

The gems were startled what was happening. The lightning stucked Scarab. His body began to glow and a purple aura was flowing all over him and his visor eyes turned purple too.

 **Scarab: Yes...the power. The power.**

 **Lapis: Uh, what is happening?**

They heard a silent chuckle form Bomber and turned to him.

 **Bomber: Of course I forgot, Scarab's plasma power. I forgot all about it. When he gets strucked by lightning he absorbs the electricity and converts it into plasma energy. This power of his enhances his strenght and speed, rivaling the power of Tripredacus. Heheheheh.**

 **Bismuth: Say what now?**

 **Peridot: We're all dead.**

 **Scarab: Yes! I can feel the power coursing through my circuits. Feel the power of Scarab! Scarab.**

Scarab turned to the gems. He pointed his hand at them as plasma energy was forming. Steven got his shield ready, but the blast was so powerful it knocked him down and lost the shield.

 **Garnet: Steven!**

 **Scarab: Hahahaha! You're shield can't withstand my plasma blast. I am now the most powerful being on Earth. Earth.**

The gems were on guard ready to fight him.

 **Scarab: Are you really going to try and fight me? You seem to have a death wish. Wish.**

 **Amethyst: Well duh, it's six of us, one of you.**

 **Scarab: I don't think so. Think so.**

Scarab suddenly vanished from high speed.

 **Amethyst: Wait where'd he go?**

 **Scarab: Here I am. Am**

Scarab suddenly re appeared in front of her and elbows her in the face. He took each down one at a time. He punched Bismuth so hard in the stomach it made her fall to the ground. He kicks Pearl across the head knocking her down. He blasts Peridot with plasma energy beam and he and Lapis had a beam struggle between her stream of water and the plasma beam. However he overpowered her still and she falls to the ground as well. Now it was him and Garnet. He was about to punch Garnet, but she caught his punch. He tried to punch her with his other fist, but she catches that too.

 **Scarab: So, you are able to match up my speed and strength. Strength.**

 **Garnet: I gave you a chance to live and you're already breaking your promise.**

 **Scarab: That was before I realized the thunder storm. Thunder storm.**

They continued fighting. Garnet tried punching him multiple times. Scarab kept on blocking them until he punched her in the face. Garnet fell back. Scarab was about to stomp on her head, but she got out of the way and she punched him in the face.

 **Scarab: Impressive. Impressive.**

Scarab fired his plasma beam at her and she dodges. But he gets behind her and punches her in the back. She falls to her knees and he kicks her to the ground.

 **Scarab: It seems you've reached your limit. Limit.**

 **Garnet: No... I have not...**

 **Scarab: Don't go singing again. What would you have done if Tripredacus was strucked by lightning? You would have died for sure. Sure.**

 **Garnet: If he was strucked by lightning, then we'd all have to fuse.**

 **Scarab: Is fusion the only way for you to win? Is that what it's all about for you. You.**

 **Garnet: Not exactly. It's important to me yes. But we only fuse for critical moments. You just do it just to win.**

 **Scarab: I don't know what I truly combine for anymore because you killed Stag and Longhorn. Now you will join them, in Hell. Hell.**

Scarab kept on firing plasma beams at Garnet, but as he did he started not to feel well.

 **Scarab: Oh...my stomach. Stomach.**

Garnet along with Bomber were confused what was happening, but Bomber quickly figured it out.

 **Bomber: Wait, the bomb. It's being triggered by the plasma energy in him. If he keeps it up he'll blow himself up.**

 **Scarab: AURGH! What's happening to me. To me.**

 **Garnet: You're in no condition to fight the way you are. It's over.**

 **Scarab: NO! I will shatter you even if it kills me! Kills me.**

Scarab using as much energy he can draw forms two blasts from his hands and fired at Garnet. Garnet was only able block the attack with her gauntlet hands. But she didn't just block it. She caught the energy and formed it into a ball. But it was unstable and was effecting her body. She had to get rid of it fast.

 **Scarab: AH! What? How...how did you just catch the plasma energy. It's unstable. Unstable.**

 **Garnet: Well actually I never done this before. And I can't keep this. So...you can take it back!**

Garnet threw the plasma ball back at Scarab. It makes impact of him and he began to spazz out

 **Scarab: AAAAHH! NOOO! I AM ALL POWERFUL! POWERFUL! POWERFUL! POWERFUL! AAAAAHHH!**

Scarab kept repeating his last word over and over again as he screamed. His body couldn't take it anymore and explodes. Garnet was breathing heavily as the others went to help her up.

 **Bomber: URGH! I can't go back empty handed. Oh it's either that or being scrapped.**

Bomber teleports back to base.

 **Steven: You okay Garnet?**

 **Garnet: It was tough, but not impossible.**

 **Amethyst: Dude...that...was...awesome!**

 **Bismuth: You definitly showed that uppercrust scap heap you meant Bismuth.**

 **Pearl: I'm glad you were able to fight again.**

 **Garnet: I wouldn't have done it if Steven didn't talk some sense into me.**

Garnet picks him up and hugs him.

 **Garnet: Thank you Steven.**

 **Steven: Anytime Garnet.**

But then Steven noticed someone from the distance near some woods. It was Pink Pearl, but Steven couldn't tell who it was.

 **Steven: Hey, who's that over there?**

The gems turned to her and Pink Pearl looked scared.

 **Pearl: Is...Is that a gem?**

 **Garnet: I think it is.**

 **Amethyst: How long has she been standing there?**

 **Bismuth: More importantly, is she here to attack us?**

 **Steven: Should I go talk to her?**

 **Garnet: Just give a call if she attacks.**

 **Steven: Okay.**

Steven approached her. Before he could see her eye, Pink Pearl covered it and ran back into the small woods.

 **Steven: Hey, wait!**

Steven chased after her. He really wanted to know who she was. Pink Pearl kept running from him until she tripped over tree root and couldn't get away from him. So she just curled up and turned away from him.

 **Steven: Hey who are you?**

 **Pink Pearl: Get away from me!**

 **Steven: Whoa, whoa relax. I'm not going to hurt you.**

 **Pink Pearl: You're not?**

 **Steven: No, your a gem aren't you.**

 **Pink Pearl: I am.**

 **Steven: What are you doing here.**

 **Pink Pearl: I'm lost.**

 **Steven: Lost? Well let me help you.**

 **Pink Pearl: Don't look at me! I'm hideous!**

 **Steven: What do you mean?**

 **Pink Pearl: I'm saying I'm ugly. That robot man was disgusted by me and those monsters you were fighting tried to kill me because of my ugliness.**

 **Steven: Bomber and the Steelshell bros? They're gone now. Let me see you.**

Pink Pearl was hesitent on him seeing her.

 **Steven: I'm not going to hurt you and I don't care what you look like. I'm a friend.**

Pink Pearl slowly turned to him, Steven was now surprised to see that she was a Pearl and was mildly shocked about her broken eye. Pink Pearl couldn't tell what he was thinking and teared up.

 **Pink Pearl: I know, I'm hideous.**

 **Steven: No, no. It's not that, are you really a pearl?**

 **Pink Pearl: Y-Yes. This isn't Homeworld is it?**

 **Steven: No this is Earth. Wait, are you saying you don't know where you are?**

 **Pink Pearl: No, just recently I was unbubbled by that same robot man and he chased me away. I've been wondering around this planet for sometime until I came across your fight with those things.**

 **Steven: So then, come with me and my friends. We can help you .**

 **Pink Pearl: You're...you're not afraid of me?**

 **Steven: Why would I be, because of your eye?**

 **Pink Pearl: ( frowns) Yes...**

 **Steven: What happened to you?**

 **Pink Pearl: It's a long story.**

 **Steven: Well, maybe you can tell us later if you want. But it's not safe for you to wonder around like this. You need someone to look after you. Come with me.**

Steven offers her his hand. Pink Pearl looks at him. He wanted to be her friend despite her eye. She smiled and took his hand.

 **Steven: Great let's go.**

 **Pink Pearl: Thank you uh...um...**

 **Steven: Steven.**

 **Pink Pearl: Steven! Thank you Steven.**

 **Steven: Your welcome Pearl. Or wait, uh this is going to be confusing.**

 **Pink Pearl: Why do you say that?**

 **Steven: You'll see.**

Steven led Pink Pearl back to the others. The gems were surprised to see it was a pearl.

 **Steven: Guys meet uh Pearl. She's been wondering around this planet alone with no knowledge of where she is.**

Before anyone could say anything Pearl stepped up to her with an even more surprised look on her face. Pink Pearl recognized her as well.

 **Pearl: It's...it's you.**

 **Pink Pearl: You look familiar too. But I can't exactly remember what.**

 **Steven: Wait, Pearl do you know her?**

 **Pearl: You really are her. Pink Diamond's pearl.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I wanted to bring the song "Stronger Than You" back here with some new lines, but I know it's not much different I don't blame you if you think the intro part of it was kinda lame ( I'm not a song writer). Now Pink Pearl has met everyone else and meets our Pearl once again. Find out more on her history next time ( well we already know about her). Special thanks to Lady Shadow92 for help on this chapter. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	52. Pink Pearl

**Chapter 52: Pink Pearl**

* * *

Everyone was surprised to know that Pearl knew this Pink Pearl and saying that she was Pink Diamond's pearl.

 **Amethyst: Wait, wait, hold up. You two know each other?**

 **Garnet: I don't understand.**

 **Steven: Did you say she was my mom's pearl. I thought you were.**

 **Pearl: Well... I haven't always been with you're mother. I was actually only given to her a a couple thousand years before she was given the Earth. She was her original pearl.**

 **Pink Pearl: I get the feeling I've seen you before, but I can't remember what?**

 **Pearl: You don't remember.**

 **Pink Pearl: I guess being bubbled for so long clouded my memory. How long have I been bubbled?**

 **Pearl: You've...you've been bubbled for over 8,000 years.**

Pink Pearl's eye opened wide.

 **Pink Pearl: That long? What did I miss? Where's Pink Diamond?**

Pearl and Steven looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. Pearl spoke first.

 **Pearl: It's a long story.**

After telling Pink Pearl about Pink Diamond's rebellion, Steven and the Gara Droids, Pink Pearl was conflicted. She turned to Steven after realizing that she has her Diamond's gem.

 **Pink Pearl: Do you really not remember me?**

 **Steven: I'm really sorry but no.**

Pink Pearl began to tear up.

 **Steven: She meant a lot to you didn't she?**

 **Pink Pearl: We used to play and goof around a lot. Me, her and... and... I can't remember who else, but I felt like there was another person with her. But I never got a chance to say goodbye to her or remind her that it wasn't her fault for what happened.**

 **Steven: What happaned what?**

 **Pink Pearl: ( points at her broken eye) This.**

Steven now look shocked.

 **Steven: Wait, she did that to you?**

 **Pink Pearl: It was an accident really. She would never hurt anyone intentionally. It was just an unfortunate accident...**

Homeworld 8,000 years ago.

Pink Diamond constantly begged for her own colony from White, Yellow and Blue. But they knew she was too young for one and kept refusing. After a recent arguement with Yellow, she marched back to her room angry, where Pink Pearl was waiting for her.

 **Pink Pearl: Welcome back my Diamond.**

But Pink Diamond wasn't paying too much attention to her as all she could think of was how the other Diamonds were treating her.

 **Pink Diamond: I can't believe Yellow. She just turned me down like that again. They get to have so many colonies, yet I don't even get one.**

Pink Pearl look concerned for her Diamond and approached her.

 **Pink Pearl: My Diamond, never mind them.**

 **Pink Diamond: How can I forget about it Pearl? They do this all the time to me. They treat me like a child simply because I came last or I'm not as tall as them!**

As she ranted, a dark pink aura was surrounding her but didn't notice.

 **Pink Pearl: Um, my Diamond...**

 **Pink Diamond: What does it take to get my own planet? My own colony. I'm just as important as they are!**

Finally that aura exploded and let out an energy wave, sending Pink Pearl flying to the wall. Pink Diamond realized was she did and hurried to her.

 **Pink Diamond: Oh no, Pearl I'm so sorry. Are you alright?**

Pink Pearl got up to face her, but when Pink saw her, she gasped after seeing her eye now cracked.

 **Pink Pearl: My Diamond what's wrong and...and why can't I see through one of my eyes?**

 **Pink Diamond: Hold on Pearl, I can fix this.**

Pink Diamond shedded her healing tears to heal her. But it didn't work. She tried applying both on her gem and her eye, but it wouldn't heal.

 **Pink Diamond: Why isn't it working? I know, I'll take you to the others. They'll know what to do.**

Pink Diamond took Pink Pearl to the Diamond throne room where the other three were at.

 **Pink Diamond: Yellow! Blue! White!**

 **Blue Diamond: What is it now Pink?**

 **Pink Diamond: It's Pearl. She's hurt.**

Pink Diamond showed the Diamonds Pink Pearl's eye. Yellow and Blue had disturbed looks on thier faces while White was just mildly disturbed.

 **Blue Diamond: Oh my, Pink what have you done?**

 **Yellow Diamond: You threw another one of your tantrums again, didn't you?**

 **Pink Diamond: It was an accident. I got mad and accidently hurt her. I can't heal her myself.**

White got a closer look at her.

 **White Diamond: Well Starlight, it appears we have a scarred gem. Now this is just unacceptable. Shatter her.**

Two Jasper guards were approaching Pink Pearl, but Pink Diamond blocked them.

 **Pink Diamond: NO! Don't shatter her.**

 **Yellow Diamond: She's defected and ugly now Pink. It's for her own good. Isn't that what you came for?**

 **Pink Diamond: I brought her here to see if you can heal her.**

 **Blue Diamond: How do you expect us to heal her Pink? If you couldn't heal her, how could we?**

 **Pink Diamond: Isn't there a project of healing scarred gems?**

 **Yellow Diamond: That's still in a work in progress. We don't know how much longer our research team will finish it.**

 **Pink Diamond: I can wait. I'll do anything to heal my Pearl.**

 **Blue Diamond: Yellow, maybe we should let her live.**

 **Yellow Diamond: There you go again Blue, just spoiling her like you all ways do. She needs to take responsibility and she has to learn it the hard way.**

 **White Diamond: Alright settle down you two.**

Yellow and Blue kept quiet once White told them too.

 **White Diamond: Alright Starlight we wont' shatter her, but we will have to bubble her away.**

 **Pink Diamond: What why?**

 **White Diamond: Simple, we are portrayed to be the most perfect beings in the galaxy. We must be perfect along with our empire, soldiers and servents. And you pearl is now imperfect. But you do need a pearl to accompany you so...Pearl.**

White called for her Pearl to come, it was our Pearl wearing her servent uniform.

 **Pearl: You called my Diamond?**

 **White Diamond: You will accompany Pink Diamond here as a temporary replacement pearl for her.**

 **Pearl: Yes my Diamond.**

Pearl approaches Pink Diamond.

 **Pearl: I am here to serve you Pink Diamond.**

 **Pink Diamond: White I... I can't accept this.**

 **Yellow Diamond: White don't give her another Pearl, she's going to break her again.**

 **White Diamond: Nonsense Yellow, I'm sure Starlight here can learn to be more responsible. Now Pink, this is your new pearl unitl you're old one is healed. Until then, she must be bubbled away. Oh and don't break her.**

 **Pink Diamond: No, this isn't fair.**

 **Pink Pearl: My Diamond it's okay.**

Pink Diamond turned to her.

 **Pink Pearl: If this is what it will take for me to heal and to see each other again, I'll do it.**

 **Pink Diamond: But I don't know when I'll see you again. Oh this is all my fault. You're in this situation because of me.**

 **Pink Pearl: It's okay. It's not your fault.**

 **Pink Diamond: Yes it is. I scarred you.**

 **Pink Pearl: I know you well. You would never hurt me on purpose. I'll see you again soon.**

 **Pink Diamond: ( sighs) I'll miss you.**

Before the two of them could get a chance to hug goodbye, Yellow zapped Pink Pearl with her electricity and poofed her as everything went blak now.

End of Flashback.

 **Pink Pearl: Next thing I know, I reformed yesterday and was attacked by that Bomber guy and wondered around this world with the warp pads scattered until I wondered here and witnessed your fight.**

 **Pearl: I'm so sorry you had to go through all that.**

 **Pink Pearl: So...you were my replacement?**

 **Pearl: Only temporary. Well supposed to be temporary. All Diamond's had to have a pear land that's why. You know that.**

 **Pink Pearl: ( sighs) I know.**

 **Garnet: Well I'm glad we found you. You should come with us. It's not safe for you to wonder around if you don't know where you are.**

 **Pink Diamond: Oh I don't want to be a burden.**

 **Steven: Not it's fine. There's so much to show you here on Earth. We'll help you get settled in. It'll be great to have another pearl in our team. You guys would have a lot to talk about.**

 **Pearl: Um, yes alright. Let's go uh...Pearl.**

 **Pink Pearl: Okay Pearl.**

 **Steven: Remind me to do something about that.**

They headed back to the house to help would soon help Pink Pearl get settled in on Earth.

Meanwhile at Gien's ship.

 **Gien: You failed me again Bomber!**

 **Bomber: My lord, please it wasn't my fault.**

 **Gien: You had one job. One job and you couldn't do it.**

 **Bomber: But it was that fusion. She's the one who took down the Steelshell bros.**

 **Viggo: And where were you during their destruction?**

 **Bomber: I was with them, but then I took off after they were all destroyed.**

 **Viggo: So you ran away from the fight.**

 **Bomber: ( dropping to his knees) It was just me against the whole team. I had to retreat. Not to mention our supply of Gartronium is running low and I wasn't fully charged up. You know that Viggo. Tell him master!**

Viggo turns to Gien.

 **Viggo: He does have a point on one thing my lord. We are running low on our energy supply.**

 **Gien: Agreed. Bomber, you bring a valueble point.**

 **Bomber: Yes, I think we should halt our attack for a bit and restock on energy.**

 **Gien: And so we shall. You will go and restock on our energy supply to make up for your failure.**

 **Bomber: Uh... of course master. I will bring a team with me to get started.**

 **Viggo: But I advise he should be supervised.**

 **Gien: I thought the same thing. Acha, Kocha. Go with him and make sure he doens't plan anything else behind my back.**

But Gien heres no response.

 **Gien: Acha, Kocha did you not here me?**

Gien turns around and realizes they're not in the room.

 **Gien: Where are those fools.**

Meanwhile in Acha's room.

Acha was watching Crying Breakfast Friends again with Kocha by him looking annoyed.

 **Kocha: I seriously don't get why you're into this.**

 **Acha: Becaus this is the newest episode. The last one was like three months ago, maybe more. I mean what's up with that?**

 **Kocha: I don't know but I know what's up with you.**

Viggo enters the room.

 **Viggo: You two!**

Acha and Kocha panics as Acha quickly shuts off the t.v.

 **Viggo: What are you doing?**

 **Acha and Kocha: Uh, nothing.**

 **Viggo: Get out here. Our lord has a mission for you.**

 **Acha and Kocha: Yes Master Viggo.**

Viggo leaves leaving the two behind.

 **Kocha: You heard him, let's go.**

 **Acha: But what about the new episode?**

 **Kocha: It'll air again, now come on!**

Acha and Kocha arrived to Gien with Bomber.

 **Kocha: What is your command my lord?**

 **Gien: You two are to accompany Bomber during his gathering of Gartronium. Make sure he behaves himself.**

 **Acha: As you command my lord.**

Acha and Kocha walked towards Bomber.

 **Bomber: I can't believe I have to go with these two morons.**

 **Kocha: Now, now. Be a good boy and maybe we'll go get a Gartronium treat back home.**

 **Bomber: Shut it doll face.**

 **Kocha: Whatever.**

The three of them teleported out of base to start their mission. Gien leaves the room to go back to his lab.

 **Gien: I will be in my lab to continue research on Huntress's return. I expect to here a new plan of attack from you soon.**

 **Viggo: Of course my lord.**

Gien leaves and Viggo was left alone and was in the main control room, sitting down at his work station and drinking some wine.

 **Viggo: I need a new plan of attack, but what though?**

He accidentaly knocks over a box of old blogs, he goes down to pick it up but stops when he see's that these were actually Peridot's old blogs.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I wanted it to imply that Pink Pearl's eye was an accident and not from abuse, I don't know I don't remember the episode too well whether it was implied to be intentional abuse or not. We'll continue with her next chapter. Also I'm not 100% sure if this is how our Pearl met Pink Diamond or if she once belonged to White Diamond, so this is just a guess from me. I hope you enjoyed and please read and review. Thank you.**


	53. Volleyball

**Chapter 53: Volleyball**

* * *

Steven and the Crystal Gems ( except Peridot and Lapis who are back at the barn) along with Pink Pearl warped back to he house.

 **Steven: Okay New Pearl, welcome to our home.**

Pink Pearl stepped off the warp pad and looked around. She looked so intrigued by the look of the place.

 **Pink Pearl: Oh, so this is where you live? It's so... different then Homeworld.**

 **Garnet: Well this is where we spend our time and where Steven sleeps. We have our own rooms in the temple. But we don't seem to have one for you.**

 **Pink Pearl: Oh it's fine, I can just stay in here for now. Oooh what's that?**

Pink Pearl went towards a lamp. She kept turning the light on an off again.

 **Pink Pearl: It's like a mini sun that just turns on and off.**

 **Steven: That's a lamp.**

 **Pink Pearl: A lamp huh? Oh what's that?**

Pink Pearl went to the kitchen and saw the blender.

 **Steven: That's a blender.**

 **Pink Pearl: A blender? What does it do?**

 **Steven: Let me show you.**

Steven puts some fruit in it and turns it on as it blends the fruit into a smoothie.

 **Steven: Now it's making smoothies for us.**

 **Pink Pearl: Oh wow, hey what happens if we take the lid off?**

 **Steven: Wait no!**

Pink Pearl takes the lid off as the blender is still on and the smoothie flies all over the place, covering the two of them with some. Steven quickly turns it off before it got worse.

 **Pink Pearl: Oh no, I'm sorry.**

 **Steven: ( sighs) It's okay. Accidents happen.**

 **Pearl: ( mumbles) I just cleaned the kitchen this morning.**

Steven got some paper towels and wiped some off of himself.

 **Pink Pearl: What are those?**

 **Steven: They're paper towels. Take a few and wipe yourself.**

Pink Pearl takes a couple and does so. Pearl approaches them to help clean the mess.

 **Pearl: Oh Steven hold still you got some on your hair.**

Pearl wipes the bit off his head.

 **Pearl: Ha, look at her, I haven't seen a gem get this interested in human stuff since Peridot first came.**

They watched as Pink Pearl looked through the drawers and took out a fork. She began to brush her hair with it.

 **Steven: Were you guys this curious when you got into human stuff?**

 **Pearl: Not me personally, but I know the others were.**

 **Amethyst: Especially me. It was the best thing that ever happened to us. Not gonna lie, everything inside the temple is just...boring.**

 **Pearl: It is not.**

 **Amethyst: We literally live in rooms with wide open space with nothing intersting in them for years. But now my room as the collection of all the junk people don't need anymore.**

 **Garnet: Don't need or you stole?**

 **Amethyst: What? I never steal, really.**

Amethyst eyes squinted shifts left and right.

 **Bismuth: Yup, I mean now I know more about power tools humans have. I mean look at this.**

Bismuth shapeshifts her hand into a buzz saw.

 **Bismuth: Buzz saw! Ha,ha! Wait, where's Pinky?**

Pearl and Steven turned around and realized Pink Pearl wasn't behind them, but heard her voice.

 **Pink Pearl: Ooh, what's this thing?**

They turned and saw her slowly putting the fork into the electrical outlet.

 **Pearl and Steven: AAAH! NO, NO, NO!**

Five minutes later.

After stopping Pink Pearl from getting hurt, everyone was about to call it a night. Everyone was in their rooms. Steven set up the couch for Pink Pearl.

 **Steven: Alright Pearl, until we can figure out an official place for you to stay, you can sleep here.**

 **Pink Pearl: Sleep?**

 **Steven: Well you don't have to, but it will pass the time. You just lay down, close your eyes and try to sleep.**

 **Pink Pearl: Oh okay.**

Pink Pearl lied down onto the couch and put the covers on her. She closes her eyes and tries to sleep.

 **Pink Pearl: Am I doing it?**

 **Steven: Not yet.**

 **Pink Pearl: How about now?**

 **Steven: No.**

 **Pink Pearl: Am I doing it now?**

 **Steven: You can't think of anything or talk. You just rest.**

 **Pink Pearl: Oh...how about now?**

 **Steven: Keep practicing. Good night Pearl.**

 **Pink Pearl: Good night Steven.**

Steven goes up to his room and heads to bed.

The next moring.

Steven wakes up and the first thing he see's is Pink Pearl right in front of his face, staring at him with a smile.

 **Steven: AAAHH!**

 **Pink Pearl: Good morning Steven.**

 **Steven: Oh Pearl, good morning. How long have you been standing there?**

 **Pink Pearl: Three hours. I think I did sleep, but then I woke up and couldn't go back. So I went to check on you and waited for you to wake up.**

 **Steven: So you were watching me sleep?**

 **Pink Pearl: Yup.**

 **Steven: ( in his mind) What is it with pearls watching me in my sleep. ( out loud) Well, let me just get dressed and then we can...**

 **Pink Pearl: Oh I have your clothes ready for you.**

Pink Pearl presented Steven his clothes.

 **Steven: Oh thanks but you don't have to do this.**

 **Pink Pearl: Of course I do. Since you have Pink Diamond's gem and you're related to her, that means I'm technically your's.**

 **Steven: What? No, no, no, no, no. Listen Pearl, that's not how it works here. You're not a servent anymore. You're your own gem now.**

 **Pink Pearl: My own gem?**

 **Steven: Yeah, don't do what you're made for. Do what you want.**

 **Pink Pearl: Oh okay. Do what I want. Got it.**

Five minutes later.

Steven went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. But then realizes his toothbrush and toothpaste is gone.

 **Steven: Wait where's my toothbrush?**

 **Pink Pearl: I have it right here Steven.**

He turned to his left and just noticed Pink Pearl with him. She was putting some toothpaste on the brush.

 **Steven: What, Pearl what are you...**

Pink Pearl puts the toothbursh in his mouth and starts brushing his teeth. Steven couldn't speak due to this.

 **Pink Pearl: No need to do this Steven. I got it for you.**

Five minutes later.

Steven was about to go outside to the Big Donut, but Pink Pearl gets to the door first and opens it for him.

 **Pink Pearl: You first.**

 **Steven: ( sighs) Thanks Pearl.**

Steven went out as Pink Pearl followed him. She took out an umbrella and shielded Steven from the sun.

 **Pink Pearl: The hot sun could harm you. This will keep you in the shade.**

 **Steven: You know, it's really not necessary.**

 **Pink Pearl: Of course it is. As your pearl, it is my duty to make my master comfortable.**

 **Steven: I'm not your master. I told you this morning you're your own gem. You do what you want.**

 **Pink Pearl: Exactly, and what I want is to serve you.**

 **Steven: No, you're missing the point.**

 **Pink Pearl: What point?**

 **Steven: Okay, this going to be harder to explain than I thought.**

One hour later

Steven was in the shower. He was singing the giant woman song as he washed his hair. But little did he know a silouhette figure was approaching him from behind the curtain holding something. The figure opened the curtain. Steven turned around and screamed as the scene played like the shower scene from Psycho. Steven thought he was being attacked, but then realized that it was just Pink Pearl scrubbing his back with a shower brush.

 **Pink Pearl: Do you always scream when you bathe yourself?**

 **Steven: Pearl what are you doing here?!**

 **Pink Pearl: Scrubbing your back of course. That's the hardest part to get.**

 **Steven: No stop! I'm naked! Whoa, WHOOOAAA!**

Steven slipped out and pulled the shower curtain with him.

 **Pink Pearl: Are you okay?**

Later.

Steven was with the other gems talking about Pink Pearl in private.

 **Amethyst: Hahahaha! Wait, wait so she snuck up on you in the shower and you screamed like a little girl? Hahahahaha!**

 **Steven: It's not funny Amethyst.**

 **Bismuth: That's right Amethyst, it's not funny... Hahahahaha! It's hilarious!**

Now both Amethyst and Bismuth were laughing hysterically.

 **Pearl: Now Steven there's no need to be embarresed. After all I used to help you bathe when you were younger.**

 **Steven: AAH! Pearl can we get back to the subject? Pearl, I mean other Pearl keeps acting as a servent and I keep trying to tell her not to.**

 **Pearl: But it's not her fault. She's been a servent all her life, she doesn't know how to be her own gem.**

 **Garnet: We know, this is all new to her. We need to show her how to think for herself and not do what she's made for.**

 **Steven: So we'll try again, but guide her bit by bit.**

10 minutes later.

Steven, Pearl had Pink Pearl inside and began to teach her how to be her own gem.

 **Steven: Okay uh Pearl. We know being a servent is what you were made for, but that was on Homeworld. Here on Earth you are now your own gem. You do and be what you want, not what you were made for.**

 **Pink Pearl: But, serving is what I do.**

 **Pearl: But is it what you truly like?**

Pink Pearl paused for a moment.

 **Pink Pearl: Well... I mean it's okay, but not what I turly liked to do. But it's an urge now.**

 **Steven: Okay that' why we're here. We're going to end that urge.**

 **Pink Pearl: That sounds hard.**

 **Steven: It won't be. Look at Pearl here. She served my mom too.**

 **Pearl: She opened my eyes and encourged me to be my own gem, to be free. So now, lets start with a simple task. Steven will ask you for something and you say no.**

 **Pink Pearl: O-Okay.**

 **Steven: ( clears throat) Pearl, I request a glass of water.**

 **Pink Pearl: Yes Steven.**

 **Steven: No. You were supposed to say no.**

 **Pink Pearl: I'm sorry, I just feel wrong if I ignore.**

 **Steven: Don't be, it's fine. Let's try again. Pearl, get me a glass of water.**

 **Pink Pearl: N-N-N-Nugh-Nu-N...**

Pink Pearl tried to say it. Her lips puckered up as she balled her fist.

 **Steven: That's it come on.**

 **Pearl: You can do it.**

 **Pink Pearl: N-N-Nu, NO!**

Pink Pearl gasped as Steven and Pearl smiled at her.

 **Pink Pearl: ( gasps) Oh my stars. I just said no.**

 **Pearl: How does it feel?**

 **Pink Pearl: I feel so, so naughty.**

 **Pearl: I say independant would be a better word.**

As this happens, Amethyst enters the room.

 **Amethyst: Hey, how goes teahcing Pearl 2 here?**

 **Pearl: Well she passed her first lesson and we are not going to call her Pearl 2.**

 **Steven: Now we're moving on to the next lesson.**

 **Amethyst: Oh I got one.**

Amethyst took one of the dishes from the cabinet slams it the floor, breaking it. Pearl had horrified look on her face.

 **Pearl: Amethyst why?**

 **Amethyst: Chillax P, this is part of the lesson. Okay New Pearl, clean up this mess.**

 **Pink Pearl: N-No.**

 **Steven: Good you're getting it.**

 **Pink Pearl: Wow, I had no idea saying no could feel so good.**

Pink Pearl went over to Amethyst and took a plate.

 **Pink Pearl: Look at me, I'm my own gem!**

Pink Pearl smashes the plate to the ground, which still bothers Pearl.

 **Amethyst: Yeah, now you're talking.**

They took out two more plates and smashed them. This was driving Pearl crazy.

 **Pearl: Oh ho kay that's enough you two. Amethyst may I remind you we're trying to teach her how to be independant, not reckless and crazy.**

 **Amethyst: Relax P, don't you have like ten billion more in your gem?**

 **Pearl: Yes, but they don't magically appear like my spears, I had to buy them.**

Pearl takes out a broom and dust pan out of her gem.

 **Pearl: Now here you can clean this up.**

 **Amethyst: Yeah uh, I don't clean so later.**

 **Pink Pearl: Yeah later.**

Pink Pearl followed Amethyst outside.

 **Pearl: ( sighs) Okay when she returns we need to show her how to be independant but responisble at the same time.**

The next day.

So far Pink Pearl hasn't been acting like a servent and but was mostly spending time with Steven and Pearl. Pearl was trying to lecture her some more. Steven entered the house to see her..

 **Steven: Hey Pearl, the court is all set now.**

 **Pearl: Oh coming. ( to Pink Pearl) Why not come and watch?**

 **Pink Pearl: Um okay.**

Pink Pearl followed them outside. The volleyball court was set and the gems were on their teams. Pearl was with Amethyst while Garnet was with Bismuth. Steven was the referee.

 **Steven: Alright then, Garnet you serve first.**

 **Amethyst: I hope you're ready to lose Garnet, cause we're gonna bring the dinner to the table and then we're gonna eat it!**

Pearl face palms herself and nods after what Amethyst just said.

 **Garnet: ( smirks) Alright Amethyst. If you say so.**

Garnet serves the ball and the game begins. Pink Pearl watched as they played the game. She was somewhat intersted in it.

 **Pink Pearl: Steven, what is this they're playing.?**

 **Steven: It's volleyball, it's a great sport that requires teamwork, communication and works well with upperbody strenght.**

 **Pink Pearl: Oh.**

They continued watching as Pink Pearl examined how they played. Garnet and Bismuth were ahead and were beating Pearl and Amethyst. Steven blew the whistle.

 **Steven: Half time!**

The gems got off the court and took a break.

 **Pink Pearl: This game looks intense, but also fun.**

 **Steven: Do you want to give it a go?**

 **Pink Pearl: Me? I don't know...**

 **Steven: It's always good to try new things. Consider this part of learning new life on Earth.**

 **Pearl: Here you can take my place. You know what to do?**

 **Pink Pearl: Hit the ball to the other side of the net and score the most points to win?**

 **Pearl: Yes and remember have fun.**

 **Garnet: Don't worry, we'll go easy on you.**

The next half of the game was starting. Now Amethyst served the ball and Bismuth hits it back. It was coming towards Pink Pearl, she deflected the ball back. Garnet and Bismuth went easy since this was her first time. But as the game progresses, Pink Pearl was proving to be much better at it than they thought. She was very fast that Garnet and Bismuth were caught completely off guard and had a hard time keeping up as she kept scoring over and over.

 **Pearl: Oh my, she's naturaly good at this.**

 **Steven: First Lapis with air hockey and now her on volleyball? I wonder if Peridot would be good at basketball.**

Pink Pearl kept on playing hard core. Garnet and Bismuth were now trying to play back harder. Amethyst just stepped aside not wanting to mess her up. Bismuth hit the ball up high, but Pink Pearl jumped up in the air. Everyone looked up and could only see her as a silouhette since she was right under the sun. She hits the ball back so hard that she accidently hits Bismuth in the face, knocking her down.

 **Pink Pearl: Oh! Oh no! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it.**

 **Bismuth: Ugh, oh it's okay. Don't worry. Ow.**

Bismuth gets back up, but everyone stares at her swollen and bruised face.

 **Bismuth: What? Does it look bad?**

 **Amethyst: Uh, uh, No, not at all. You look terrific, not a scratch on it.**

 **Bismuth: No, I can see it your eyes. It looks bad doesn't it?**

 **Amethyst: It's pretty bad.**

 **Pink Pearl: I'm sorry.**

 **Bismuth: Pfft. Don't be, this is nothing compared what I've been through. Can't think of any at the moment, but I'm sure their's worse.**

In her mind, this was actually the worst pain imanginable.

 **Bismuth: Still, that was unbelievable.**

 **Amethyst: I know, dude that was awesome.**

 **Steven: You're a natural pro at volleyball. Wait, that's it. I think your nickname should be Volleyball.**

 **Pink Pearl: ( chuckles) Volleyball? I like that. I'm Volleyball everyone.**

 **Garnet: That was a good game Volleyball, but we should stop now. Come on Bismuth, let's get you a bag of ice.**

 **Bismuth: I don't need a bag of ice. I feel like a...ow.**

 **Garnet: Don't talk, just walk.**

Later.

Volleyball was outside looking at the sunset. Pearl was looking for her and saw her.

 **Pearl: Are you okay?**

 **Volleyball: I'm fine, just looking at this sunset. We don't have something like this back on Homeworld do we?**

 **Pearl: No we don't.**

Pearl stood right next to her and watched as well.

 **Volleyball: Tell me, what have you and Pink Diamond done during my absence?**

 **Pearl: I was suppsosed to just do what she says, but for some reason she didn't like the way I acted, as a servent.**

 **Volleyball: Well when I was with her, we acted more like friends than just master and servent. I guess that's what she wanted from you.**

 **Pearl: Well she did like it better when I started to think for myself, I wasn't allowed to when I was serving White Diamond.**

 **Volleyball: I've heard what she's done to her gems if they acted out of character.**

 **Pearl: It was horrifying. Anyway, during the war I fought along side with her. After that, I just helped her try and gather our corrupted friends and hoped to find a cure for them. Everything I did was for her.**

 **Volleyball: So the two of you have been through a lot than.**

 **Pearl: We did.**

Volleyball began to tear up as Pearl noticed.

 **Volleyball: I never got to say goodbye to her.**

Pearl placed her hand on her shoulder.

 **Pearl: I'm sorry, this was hard for all of us. But I can only imagine how you feel.**

 **Pink Pearl: I was bubbled away in hopes of being fixed. But I haven't been fixed and the first thing that happened to me was being rejected and outcast. I was left alone and...**

Pearl felt bad for her and hugged her.

 **Pearl: Shhh. It's okay. It's over. You're safe now.**

Volleyball hugged her back tightly.

 **Volleyball: Am I ugly?**

 **Pearl: What? No of course not. Because of your eye?**

Volleyball nods to her.

 **Pearl: You're beautiful the way you are. Don't let anyone turn you down because of how you look and we will find a way to fix you someday.**

 **Volleyball: Th-Thank you.**

Volleyball hugs her again.

 **Volleyball: Do you miss her?**

 **Pearl: Everyday, but I later realized I shouldn't let it hold me back all my life. She did leave me something, she left me her son.**

 **Volleyball: She gave me something too.**

Volleyball summoned what appeared to be a ribbon wand.

 **Volleyball: It's a ribbon wand. It was a gift from her many years ago.**

 **Pearl: Oh, well that's very nice. All I have is a spear.**

 **Volleyball: Well atleast you can fight with it.**

 **Pearl: But I can't really do many tricks with it. All it can do is just stag and shoot lasers.**

The two of them laugh for a moment.

 **Pearl: But I'm glad we found you. I know things have been hard, but it's going to change now, especially when we finally put an end to the Gara Droids. And you're not alone anymore. You have us now. You have me.**

 **Volleyball: Thanks.**

The two of them continued to watch the sunset and held hands. Pearl felt Volleyball's head lying on her shoulder. She didn't mind this and just smiled as they stood there a little while longer.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this one. I didn't know whether to keep calling Volleyball her nickname or Pink Pearl, but because that's what the others called her in her episode, I'm going to label her has Volleyball now. Also she was meant to have another hobby, but I couldn't find a spot to fit in this chapter, but we'll continue a little more on her another time. Right now I need to focus back on the next major arc. Special thanks to Lady Shadow92 for help on this. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	54. Left Behind

**Chapter 54: Left Behind**

* * *

The scene begins at a rocket base. At the surveillance radar tower, the staff notices something odd on the radar.

 **Staff: Sir, I'm picking some unidentified aircraft on the radar. And judging by this next scene, I fear that Michael Bay maybe behind this.**

 **Superior: Damn it, prepare for a lot of explosions.( picks up michrophone) Jet pilots, identify yourselves or we will use deadly force.**

 **Staff: Sir, they're coming down!**

The unidentified jets landed and transformed revealing to be Bomber along with his Aerodroids. The military surrounded them and opened fired. But their weapons were ineffective and the Gara Droids simply fired back at them as the soldiers struggled to fight back and retreated.

 **Soldier: Where the heck are the Avengers?**

Meanwhile

A group of kids were playing soccer, but their goalie wasn't doing so well.

 **Kid: Nice job, now we'll never be good enough for the World Cup.**

Captain America enters.

 **Captain America: Now hold on there, don't just yell at him. Kick him off the team. A chain is only strong without it's weakest link.**

 **Kid 2: Wow, we never thought of that. Thanks Captain, now we know.**

 **Captain America: ( smiling) And knowing is half the battle.**

Back to the story.

 **Bomber: Yes, now that the humans here are gone, begin the harvest.**

The Aerodroids now raided the rocket base and used it's energy source and fuel to make more gartronium. The took empty transparent cubes and connected a hose from it to the fuel and converted it into gartronium.

 **Bomber: Acha, report.**

 **Acha: With the amount of gartronium we've gathered the past couple of days, this last site should last us months.**

 **Bomber: Excellent, our lord and maser should be pleased by this.**

 **Garnet: Bomber!**

Bomber turns around and see's all the Crystal Gems.

 **Bomber: You again?**

 **Amethyst: Are you that surprised to see us?**

 **Steven: You know we always come.**

 **Bomber: Urgh! Why must you throw away your lives so recklessy?**

 **Garnet: That's a question you should ask yourself Bomber.**

 **Bomber: No, I will crush you with my bare hands. Attack!**

Bomber and his Aerodroids attack. While everyone else took on the grunts, Garnet took on Bomber once again. He blasted her to the ground and tried to grab hold of her head.

 **Bomber: I'll rip out your optics!**

Garnet kicks him off and punches him in the face.

 **Bomber: You there! Take whatever we have back to base.**

 **Acha: You heard him, get to it.**

Acha and Kocha accompanies two Aerodroids as they take two carts of gartronium cubes and prepares to teleport, but one of the other droids who were fighting got knocked down accidentally shot one of the carts, causing a chain reaction of explosions, engulfing them and the two servents.

 **Bomber: NO! That was the best quality of energy I was able to find.**

 **Bismuth: More like stole.**

 **Bomber: This isn't over.**

Bomber was about to teleport back to base. He heard a faint noise and turned to see Acha buried underneath the bodies of the soldiers.

 **Acha: Bomber wait. Help us.**

 **Bomber: Sorry but only the strong survive.**

Bomber teleports out of the scene.

 **Garnet: Let's get out of here before u.s military reinforcements arrive.**

The Crystal Gems quickly run out of the base to the warp pad. In the piled bodies of the Aerodroids, Acha and Kocha emerge out of it looking all dented and scrapped.

 **Kocha: Ah, ugh, those Crystal Gems just ruins everything like the always do. Just look at my dress now.**

 **Acha: He left us. Bomber the Great left us.**

 **Kocha: I know. We're lucky those gems didn't take us back to be interogated. He is so going to get it when we report this to Gien. Let's head back to base.**

 **Acha: Yes alright.**

Acha checks his arm to activate teleportation.

 **Acha: Uh oh.**

 **Kocha: What?**

 **Acha: The teleportation mechanism is damaged.**

 **Kocha: You mean we can't teleport out of here?**

 **Acha: Well we can, but who know's where it will take us to?**

 **Kocha: Guess we should wait then.**

 **Acha: But he thinks we're dead.**

But they couldn't wait as they heard the reinforcements from the military approaching.

 **Acha: Oh look the Earth's military.**

 **Kocha: Acha get us out of here.**

 **Acha: But what about...**

 **Kocha: I don't want to get caught by them. Do it now.**

 **Acha: Right!**

Acha teleports the duo out of the base. They were now at the old galaxy warp pad.

 **Acha: Oh look the galaxy pad.**

 **Kocha: It's useless for us, it's broken.**

 **Acha: Even if it wasn't, only gems could use it.**

 **Kocha: Okay try it again.**

Acha teleports them out again. They were now on an island.

 **Kocha: Where are we now?**

 **Acha: I do not know. Looks like some kind of island.**

Suddenly they heard something in the bushes.

 **Acha: AAH! Something's in there.**

 **Kocha: Don't you have a gun or something stored in your chest.**

 **Acha: Let me see.**

Acha opens his chest, he takes out a bunch of random items but can't find a weapon.

 **Acha: It's about to attack us. Hide me.**

 **Kocha: Hide yourself.**

The being emerged out of the bush and it was a Watermelon Steven ( implying that they are on Mask Island).

 **Acha: That's what I was afraid of?**

 **Kocha: What is that? Wait isn't that the boy?**

 **Acha: I mean it looks like him, but odd though.**

The Watermelon Steven approached them.

 **Kocha: What's it doing?**

Watermelon Steven started to rub her metalic hair.

 **Kocha: Don't touch me. Acha get him.**

 **Acha: What do you want me to do about it?**

 **Kocha: I don't know, kick him.**

 **Acha: Oh alright.**

Acha kicks it to the ground.

 **Acha: Ha, you know what it feels good. It's the closest we're going to get on beating the real lad.**

The Watermelon Steven screamed.

 **Acha: Oh stop, crying gets you no whe...**

A spear almost hits him. They realize that they are surrounded by an army of angry Watermelon Steven's with weapons ready.

 **Acha: Uh... it was her idea.**

The all closed in on them.

 **Acha: No, I'm too pretty to die. I didn't get a chance to see the very special episode of Crying Breakfast Friends.**

 **Kocha: Why don't you just teleport us out of here instead of crying?**

 **Acha: Oh right.**

He does so and are now in a new area, the moon base.

 **Acha: This is...this is Pink Diamond's old moon base.**

 **Kocha: Wait a moon base? This good, we can contact Gien to get us out of here.**

 **Acha: That's right. To the control room.**

They went up the stairs to the control room, but much to their disappointment, the controls have been crushed by Garnet a long time ago.

 **Kocha: Oh what the.? Somebody destroyed the controls.**

 **Acha: Oh come on, why? Just why? I just want go back to base, why is that so hard to ask? What did we do to deserve this? We never done anything to those gems!**

 **Kocha: Just get us out of here. Maybe we can find another old gem tech computer somwhere else.**

 **Acha: Okay, let's go.**

They teleport out of the base and end up in some woods. But once they did the teleportation commands finally short circuits.

 **Acha: Ah scrap! It finally short circuited.**

 **Kocha: You mean... we're stranded?**

 **Acha: Unfortunatly. But don't panic, lets just stay calm and just think of a way.**

But moments after he said that, Acha fell to his knees and trembled.

 **Acha: Oh what am I saying? It's over. Game over man, game over!**

 **Kocha: Acha...**

 **Acha: Bomber left us for dead and now everyone think's we're dead and we have no way of contacting help or getting back!**

 **Kocha: Acha...**

 **Acha: Our energy is going to deplete soon and we'll be locked up in stasis forever! And worst of all I'll never get to see the special episode of Crying Breakfast Friends!**

 **Kocha: Snap out of it Acha!**

Kocha grabs him by the neck and slaps him across the face.

 **Kocha: We are not going out like this. There has to be another gem computer system we can find here. Let's keep moving until we find it.**

 **Acha: Right, right alright. Let's go. Where are we anyway?**

 **Kocha: I'm not sure.**

The soon got out of the woods and saw a town from the distance, it was Beach City.

 **Acha: Wait, this is the Crystal Gems town.**

 **Kocha: Ugh, out of all the places we had to end up.**

 **Acha: Well, lets keep moving.**

 **Kocha: You want to go through the town, we'll be spotted.**

 **Acha: It's the only way for us to progress.**

 **Kocha: Can't you change your form to look human?**

 **Acha: I would except that command is busted as well. We'll just have to use stealth.**

 **Kocha: You're the worst at stealth Acha.**

 **Acha: Don't worry when it comes to situations like these, I am invisible. Now let's go home!**

 **Kocha: How did I ever get partnered to you in the first place?**

The duo made it to ground. They went from ally to ally to make sure they wouldn't get caught as they feared if anyone paniced seeing them the Crystal Gems would scrap them. Eventually they made it the pier where the arcade was.

 **Acha: Okay, so far so good.**

 **Kocha: We're almost there, just gotta get through the...**

 **Acha: Wait, what's that?**

They saw at the front of the arcade entrence a fortunetelling robot called Zoltron.

 **Acha: It's a robot like us. Maybe he can help.**

Acha runs to it.

 **Kocha: Wait hold on.**

Kocha catches up to him as they step forward to the Zoltron robot as it spoke to them.

 **Zoltron: I am Zoltron. Robot fortune teller from the future. I know your future, because I am from there.**

 **Kocha: Oh, the future eh.**

 **Acha: Well if you're so smart, could you tell me why they cancelled Time Squad? I was really getting into that show.**

 **Kocha: You knucklehead ask him to help us.**

 **Acha: Oh right, hey uh Zoltron, could you help us out with our situation. We're lost and maybe you could guide us the way back to our base.**

But Zoltron doesnt answer them.

 **Kocha: Excuse me, we're trying to ask you something.**

Zoltron still doesn't answer.

 **Kocha: Are you listening to me?**

 **Acha: Wait what's this?**

Acha notices the coin slot.

 **Acha: Oh we got to pay for it?**

 **Kocha: We don't have any money.**

 **Acha: I got one of those silver coins here.**

Acha opens his chest and takes out a quarter.

 **Acha: I found these laying on the floor.**

Acha inserts the quarter.

 **Acha: Okay, Zoltron, how can we get back to our base?**

 **Zoltron: You're lucky numbers today are 16, 47 and W.**

 **Acha: Hmmm, these must be some kind of code or something.**

 **Kocha: What the hell kind of information was that?! Ask him again.**

Acha inserts another quarter.

 **Kocha: Hey tell us how we can get back to base or else**.

Zoltron was trying to process and shook a little.

 **Kocha: Come on spit it out.**

Kocha flew up to it and grabbed it's shoulders and shook him.

 **Kocha: Hurry it up already we don't have all day!**

But as she did this, Zoltron blew up and broke into pieces, much to the duos horror.

 **Acha: OOOOH NO! Kocha what did you do?**

 **Kocha: I-I didn't mean to kill him.**

 **Acha: Oh this is just disgusting, there's bits and pieces of him all over the place.**

 **Kocha: Quick! Hide the body.**

 **Acha: Why me?**

 **Kocha: You're tall enough for this, hurry.**

 **Acha: Ohhh.**

Acha grabs the pieces of Zoltron and goes to the beach. He digs a whole and buries the remains under the sand.

 **Acha: Oh this is bad. This is really bad. We just killed someone and once those gems find out, we're scrapped.**

 **Kocha: No one is going to find out. ( gasps) Someone's coming.**

 **Acha: What do we do?**

 **Kocha: Hide!**

 **Acha: Where?**

 **Kocha: In there!**

Acha grabs Kocha and the two enter the cabinet Zoltron was in. The person approaching was Mr. Smiley.

 **Mr Smiley: Alright, everything is all in order. Thought I heard commotion here.**

He turns and notices something odd about Zoltron. Acha and Kocha just stood still not moving.

 **Mr Smiley: Something's different here, but then again I left my contact lens at home today. Actually I haven't been home for three days.**

 **Acha: I am uh Zoltar and I'm from the future or something.**

 **Kocha: The future.**

 **Mr. Smiley: Hmmm. Old Zoltron here is really showing his age. Remind me to get him fixed.**

Mr. Smiley leaves the area.

 **Acha: ( sighs) That was close.**

 **Kocha: Zoltar? The box clearly said Zoltron.**

 **Acha: I paniced okay.**

 **Kocha: Whatever, what's the plan genius?**

 **Acha: Okay, so it's not safe to go out now because there's too many people. When it gets dark, we'll leave. Until then let's just play along with this Zoltron thing.**

 **Kocha: ( groans) Fine.**

The duo just stood there waiting for the time for them to leave to come. But as they kept waiting, they started to see things they haven't seen before.

 **Acha: Kocha, have you noticed that huge puddle of water right there?**

He refers to the ocean.

 **Kocha: What about it?**

 **Acha: I mean just look at it. It's like never ending no matter how far you trie to see the end and the waves have this, flow I can't seem to explain.**

 **Kocha: I-I guess, but look at the sky. See those, flying creatures ( seagulls) all around?**

 **Acha: Hmmm. I see what you mean. They have so much space to fly around. Good thing you can fly.**

 **Kocha: Yeah, but I don't know if I want to fly with those things.**

As they kept looking at the sky, Onion was passing by and Kocha face turned into fear when seeing him.

 **Acha: Hey Kocha isn't that the same wierd human that tried to saw off your head?**

 **Kocha: Get him away from me.**

 **Acha: Relax, he doesn't see us.**

But of course Onion turns to them. He slowly walked towards them and stared at Kocha and thought she looked familiar. She was shaking like a leaf. He took out what appeared to be the headless toy from before. He pointed the missing head to hers and slowly walked away backwards.

 **Kocha: Oh god, that was... that was horrifying.**

 **Acha: I've never seen you scared like this before. I thought you were never scared.**

 **Kocha: I wasn't scared, I was just... just... uh mildly nervous.**

 **Acha: Of course.**

 **Kocha: Why would those gems fight for lowlife forms like these anyway. They're animals.**

That's when they heard a kid running around.

 **Kid: Mom! Mom! Where are you?**

He kept running scared until he bumped into a stranger.

 **Man: Whoa kid, take it easy.**

 **Kid: But I lost my mom.**

 **Man: Now take it easy. She has to be around here somewhere. Where did you last see her?**

 **Kid: I-I think it was back over near the entrance of Funland.**

 **Man: Okay then, let's go see if she's there.**

The man walked with the kid to the entrance of Funland and his mom was standing there looking for him.

 **Kid: Mom.**

 **Mom: There you are, I was looking all over for you. Never wonder away like that again.**

 **Kid: Sorry mom, this man helped me find you.**

 **Mom: Oh, thank you for finding my son.**

 **Man: It was my pleasure ma'am. Happy to help.**

Acha and Kocha saw all this fromthe distance.

 **Kocha: Did you see that Acha? That random stranger just helped some random kid.**

 **Acha: He didn't seem to be related to him either, so why would he?**

 **Kocha: I don't know, hey look some mugger is about to beat up that old lady.**

They saw as an old woman was walking and a young man was running towards her.

 **Young man: Excuse me, ma'am. Wait, you dropped this.**

The young man gave her what appeared to be her wallet.

 **Old lady: Oh my wallet, ah this darn purse has a hole in it. It must have fell out. Thank you young man. I was just about to head to the stores to find my grandson and birthday present.**

 **Young man: Glad I noticed it too, someone could have picked it up and stole it.**

Scene shifts back to the duo.

 **Acha: If a wallet has this planet's currency, why would give it back rather than taking it? Especially from the weak and old?**

 **Kocha: I mean whatever we want, we take it.**

 **Acha: But you know I feel so...so...**

 **Kocha: So what?**

 **Acha: So wrong about this. We've been told countless times how the humans here are just weak, fragile low life forms that don't deserve to live. But seeing how they can be and what they're doing. Is that, is that what emotions are?**

 **Kocha: I think, I mean I still don't like that weird one.**

 **Acha: Okay yes I don't know what his deal is.**

Meanwhile

Steven was with Sadie and the Cool Kids. They were nearby after finishing band practice.

 **Steven: Whoa Sadie, that was truly amazing.**

 **Jenny: Dang girl, you can really sing.**

 **Buck: You're not Sadie Miller. You're Sadie Killer.**

 **Sadie: Oh well thanks guys, I mean I don't normally sing for others.**

 **Sour Cream: Hey you know, we are looking for a lead singer for the Battle of the Bands, that should be you.**

 **Jenny: Yeah, what do you say?**

 **Sadie: Oh well...**

 **Steven: Go for it.**

 **Sadie: I uh... I need time to think about it and to plan my schedule.**

 **Buck: Well, if you have any news, you know where to find us.**

The Cool Kids leave, leaving Sadie and Steven behind.

 **Steven: Why didn't you say yes? This is what you wanted right?**

 **Sadie: It's not that I don't want to, but I can't leave Lars alone at the Big Donut. He'll freak if he finds out he has to work alone.**

 **Steven: I think he would be proud of you.**

 **Sadie: No, he would be more jealous that I got to know them more than he does.**

 **Steven: Well how about finding someone to take run the place?**

 **Sadie: Maybe, but I need to do some searching first.**

 **Steven: We'll find someone soon.**

 **Sadie: Yeah, oh hey Steven. Have you heard anything from Revenger lately?**

 **Steven: No, he's still on his journey finding the Gara Droid base, but we haven't heard anything from him.**

 **Sadie: I hope he's alright.**

 **Steven: He's a strong guy, I know he's fine.**

 **Sadie: Right, I gotta go I promised my mom I'd be home for dinner. Bye Steven.**

 **Steven: See ya Sadie.**

After Sadie leaves, Steven noties the front of the arcade and see's Acha and Kocha.

 **Steven: What?**

Steven slowly approached them. What were they doing here. Are they trying to spy on them? Attack Beach City or just trying to steal more energy sources? The duo were in a deep thought and didn't notice Steven coming towards them.

 **Acha: Do you think what we're truly doing is right Kocha?**

 **Kocha: Don't tell me you're growing soft on this planet and it's inhabitants.**

 **Acha: You're doing it too.**

 **Kocha: I am not...okay maybe a little.**

 **Steven: Acha and Kocha?**

They turned and saw Steven and yelped.

 **Acha: ( whispers) It's him. What do we do?**

 **Kocha: ( whispers) Just get into character.**

 **Acha: I am Zoltron.**

 **Kocha: Zoltron!**

 **Acha: I am robot fortune teller from the future.**

 **Kocha: Future!**

 **Steven: You can drop the act I know it's you.**

 **Acha: Okay fine you got us! If you're going to kill us, please just make it quick.**

 **Steven: Whoa hold on. What are you two doing here?**

 **Kocha: Okay uh Steven was it? After our last battle at that rocket base, the gartronium explosion damaged our internal controls.**

 **Acha: We can't get back to base, we can't call for help and everyone thinks we're dead. Bomber left us behind in case you didn't notice.**

 **Steven: That's awful.**

 **Acha: It is. We were trying to find our way back and ended up here hiding. But here's the thing. We've been starting to see the appeal that you gems are fighting.**

 **Steven: What?**

 **Kocha: We were always told that humans were just lowlife forms that should be exterminated like bugs, but we've witnessed how some of them act. Helping and caring for each other. And that huge puddle water with that sand I mean just look at it.**

 **Steven: You mean the beach?**

 **Acha: So that's what it's called.**

Steven couldn't fully tell if they were serious, but if they are, are trying to seek some redemption?

 **Acha: So, my question now is, can we come with you?**

 **Steven: What?**

 **Acha: I'm a learning robot. I want to know more on why you guys like this place but why my lord and master hates it.**

 **Steven: I want to give you guys a chance, but I don't know.**

 **Kocha: Okay think of it this way. We want to know more about this planet that the other Gara Droids don't know. Our lord and master listens to us. If we give him reasons why to spare this planet and to understand if this is what Pink Diamond truly wanted than we can convince him to call off the invasion.**

Steven listened to what they said. He's really not sure if he should go through with this. What would the gems say about this. But he remembered when Peridot first came to Earth she was their enemy once but she changed gradually, maybe the same goes for these two. If this will really stop the invasion without killing each other, maybe it might be the best.

 **Steven: Okay, I'll give you guys a chance.**

 **Acha and Kocha: YES! Oh thank you, thank you!**

 **Steven: Alright, let's head back to the temple.**

 **Acha: The temple?**

 **Steven: Yeah, I need to tell the others as well.**

 **Kocha: That sounds like a terrible idea which can backfire horribly.**

 **Steven: They'll listen to me. Now come on.**

Acha and Kocha got out of the Zoltron cabinet and followed Steven back to his house. Moments after they left, Mr. Smiley returned to the scene.

 **Mr. Smiley: Oh what the? What happened to Zoltron?!**

Onion enters the scene also with a crowbar, coming back for Kocha's head, but notices she's gone.

 **Mr. Smiley: Hey you. You know who did this?**

Onion nods horizontally.

Meanwhile at the house.

Steven was at the front of the house with the duo. They were standing from the side of the house. All the gems were in there.

 **Acha: I have a bad feeling about this.**

 **Steven: Relax, everything is going to be fine. Just stay there until I call you.**

Steven enters the house.

 **Steven: Hey guys I'm back.**

 **Lapis and Peridot: Hey Steven.**

 **Amethyst: Yo Steve man, I've been waiting all day.**

 **Garnet: How was band practice?**

 **Steven: Oh it was great, but I have someone over here.**

 **Pearl: Oh a guest, who is it?**

 **Steven: Well, before I show you first you have to promise not to freak out.**

 **Bismuth: We promise we will freak out because you always tell us not too.**

 **Garnet: Easy Bismuth. Who is it Steven? Bring him or her in.**

 **Steven: Okay well, you guys can come out now.**

Acha and Kocha side stepped to the front entrance.

 **Acha: Uh, hello.**

 **Kocha: Hello.**

All the gems jaws dropped when they saw the duo.

 **Acha: So uh... how's it...**

He is suddenly cut off as they immediatly surrounded them with weapons ready.

 **Acha: ZOINKS! We're dead.**

 **Kocha: I told you this was a bad idea.**

 **Steven: Guys wait, you promised not to freak out.**

 **Bismuth: We did not, we promised we would freak out.**

 **Steven: But stop, they're not here attack us.**

 **Pearl: What are you talking about of course they are, why are you defending them. Unless... you're not my Steven!**

 **Steven: Pearl of course it's me.**

 **Pearl: Okay than let me ask you a question that only the real Steven knows. What was the day I was made?**

 **Steven: You never told me that.**

 **Pearl: Exactly. You're definitly Steven.**

 **Garnet: Steven what are they doing here?**

 **Steven: They got left behind during our last mission and can't get back to their base or contact help. But they've been starting to take interst in the Earth.**

 **Acha: It's true. Bomber left us behind and didn't bother to try and save us.**

 **Amethyst: Yeah, that's what you get for working with the bad guys.**

 **Kocha: We're not that bad. What have we ever done to you?**

 **Bismuth: Pretty sure you guys just tried to raid a rocket base.**

 **Kocha: I mean recently.**

 **Bismuth: That was last night.**

 **Kocha: We only went because our lord and master told us to make sure Bomber wouldn't plot anything else behind his back.**

 **Pearl: Well how do we know we can trust you two?**

 **Acha: Tell you the truth you can't okay. Yes I admit we've done some terrible things. Trying to kill you all, stealing energy, plotting to destroy this planet and it's inhabitants. Did I mention killing you all?**

 **Pearl: Yes.**

 **Acha: Okay but with all seriousness, we are loyal servants to Gien, so consider this an attempt to end this war. I can try and talk him out of it.**

 **Peridot: In case you didn't know, I tried once and he didn't listen.**

 **Acha: Ah, but you see I've been with him since he was a gem. We've known him longer than you Peridot. We along with our former commrade Huntress were the two followers he would listen and respect before Viggo was made. Think about it. If this is what Pink Diamond truly wanted to protect, than he would believe it if he it came from us and we want to know more on why you gems prefer this place over your home planet.**

 **Kocha: Please just give us a chance.**

 **Steven: Guys come on.**

 **Garnet: Hmmm. You two wait outside. Everyone else huddle up.**

The gems huddled and discussed what they should do.

 **Pearl: I don't like this idea.**

 **Amethyst: Me neither.**

 **Steven: We have to give them a chance.**

 **Bismuth: But these are Gien's lackeys.**

 **Peridot: As was I once. I agree with Steven. Remember when I tried to kill you guys before and even made fun of you all. I later realized what I was doing was wrong. If I was able to change, than so can they.**

 **Bismuth: That's different.**

 **Peridot: How?**

 **Bismuth: Well uh... it's diferent becuase... becuase um... okay I don't have an answer.**

 **Lapis: Well, maybe we should let them have a chance. I can relate with that. If Steven gave me a chance than we should let them as well.**

 **Steven: Garnet?**

 **Garnet: You three are right. Considering that they are the least offensive of the Gara Droids, they can be redeemed. If we just sent them away because they're robots, then we're no better than Homeworld with defected gems. If they can help us end the invasion, it's a risk worth taking.**

 **Amethyst: I guess.**

 **Pearl: ( sighs) Very well Garnet.**

They break up the huddle and Garnet goes to them.

 **Garnet: Acha and Kocha.**

 **Acha: I know what you're going to say. Just make it quick and painless okay. If my life spark isn't extinquished than just keep it as a souvenier.**

 **Garnet: That's no where near of what I was going to say. We've come to a decision. We are willing to give you a chance to get to know us and what we fight for if you help us try and stop the invasion. But no funny ideas.**

 **Kocha: Okay, but just one more thing. We're not telling you the location of our base.**

 **Acha: Helping you is not the same as betraying our master. Next time he attacks we will come with our answer.**

 **Garnet: Fair enough. We welcome you.**

 **Acha and Kocha: Thank you fusion.**

 **Garnet: My name is Garnet.**

 **Acha and Kocha: Thank you Garnet.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Will Acha and Kocha really turn over a new leaf? Find out next time. I couldn't help making a few jokes in this Avengers joke that parodies those old GI Joe PSA. Also yes I used to love Time Squad and I was so disappointed that it was cancelled. Special Thanks to Lady Shadow92 for help on this. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	55. Little Homeschool

**Chapter 55: Little Homeschool**

* * *

The scene begins at the warp pad near the barn where Steven along with Acha and Kocha enter.

 **Acha: Where did you say you were taking us again?**

 **Steven: Well we've been getting some new comers lately so we decided to open our own school.**

 **Kocha: School?**

They made it to the barn as Lapis and Amethyst just finished adding the sign that said " Little Homeschool."

 **Steven: Welcome to Little Homeschool.**

 **Acha: And what exactly is this place?**

 **Steven: This is where you will get to rediscover yourself and maybe live on Earth.**

Peridot approaches them.

 **Peridot: Everything is all set Steven. Class is about to start.**

 **Steven: Great let's go.**

They enter inside the barn and they see a few desks set up. In front of them was a chalk board. They also saw Volleyball, kneeling down and petting Charlie and Pumpkin.

 **Volleyball: Oh hello.**

 **Acha: Wait, are you another pearl?**

 **Volleyball: Why yes. I'm Volleyball.**

 **Acha: I'm Acha and this is Kocha.**

 **Kocha: What is up with your...**

Acha covers her mouth not wanting to point out her broken eye.

 **Volleyball: What?**

 **Acha: Uh, she said what's up?**

 **Volleyball: Oh um... ( looks up and back down) the ceiling?**

 **Steven: Alright everyone, class is about to start. Please take your seats.**

The three of them sat down at their own desk. Kocha since she was short had to stack some books onto her stepped in front of the chalk board and wrote his name as he got their attention.

 **Steven: Good morning class, welcome to your first day at Little Homeschool. My name is Steven, I will be one of your teachers and will start with the introduction.**

He begins by taking out a globe.

 **Steven: So this here is Earth. Home for Crystal Gems, humans and animals. This was a planet that my mom Pink Diamond fought for because she thought it had value and for some reason it's a place where you be what you want instead of what you were made or built for. As you can see, the green parts is the land and the blue is the ocean.**

 **Volleyball: Oh wow, that's like...80% of the planet.**

 **Steven: 71% actually Volleyball. Before we move on does anyone have any questions?**

 **Acha: Uh yeah, does this planet have any mahogany tree's that rival the ones from the planet Malchior 7.**

 **Steven: As in how?**

 **Acha: Do they stand 300 feet tall and breath fire?**

Everyone stared at him as Kocha face palmed herself and nods.

 **Steven: Um... no. Anyway lets...**

 **Acha: Mahogany!**

After an akward moment of silence, Steven continues.

 **Steven: Okay, let's move on to our next lesson. Peridot, Lapis.**

Steven stepped aside as Peridot and Lapis took over the next lesson, they had them go outside and tought them about plants and gardening.

 **Peridot: So our lesson here involves gardening. These plants here are called flowers and that huge field over there are what the humans call crops which is food that they grow.**

Lapis takes out a tray of small potted flowers.

 **Lapis: So we will start you three with these small flowers. Gently remove them from the pots and plant the to the ground.**

 **Peridot: Allow me to demonstrate. So pay attention.**

Peridot demonstrates planting one of the flowers. First she dug a whole for it with a small shovel. She held onto the soil of the pot and turned it upside down as she gently removed it. She loosened up the soil at the bottom, but not too much and the placed it into the hole. She smoothed out the surface with the dirt surrounding it and watered it.

 **Peridot: Now, I like to see you try as well. Each of you take a couple and here are some gardening tools.**

 **Lapis: And remember, be gentle with them.**

The three of them tried to plant their own flowers. Kocha was trying to focus on hers, but Acha kept throwing his dirt onto her hole without knowing. She was getting annoyed until he accidentaly threw it on her. She got mad and threw the shovel at his head, stabbing it in a comedic fashion.

 **Kocha: Watch where you're shoveling moron!**

Steven enters and waves her finger at her.

 **Steven: Kocha that was very rude.**

 **Kocha: He started it.**

 **Steven: If someone makes you mad, you don't throw a shovel at their head or call them names.**

 **Kocha: I do that all the time, he has no problem with it.**

 **Acha: Oh it's true don't worry.**

Acha pulled the shovel out of his head but winced from doing so.

 **Acha: ( painful tone) See...**

 **Steven: Still, we can't have that kind of behavior. Say you're sorry.**

 **Kocha: I never apologize.**

 **Steven: Fine then. Amethyst.**

Amethyst brings what appears to be a dunce hat.

 **Steven: You'll have to where this as punishment.**

 **Amethyst: That's the rules.**

 **Kocha: I am not wearing that.**

 **Steven: Than will you say you're sorry.**

 **Kocha: ( groans) Sorry Acha.**

 **Acha: Apology excepted**

 **Steven: Good, now let's try again and not fight.**

Meanwhile Volleyball was shown to be doing really well with planting.

 **Peridot: Hmmm, look at this. Handling it carefully and delicatly.**

 **Pearl: You look like you're naturally skilled at this too.**

 **Volleyball: I finally remember something else. Pink had this garden in space and she and I used to spend alot of time there planting things. But you know... I still feel like there was someone else with us, but I can't remember who?**

 **Steven: I'm sure that person will return in your mind eventually. Still, that' great. You like gardening.**

 **Volleyball: It's just so peaceful and beautiful.**

Later.

Garnet took over the next lesson, it was time for yoga.

 **Garnet: We shall move on with a excercise that will stretch your muscles and increase your range of motion that humans call Yoga. Everyone stand on your own mat.**

The three of them got their own yoga mat and stood on top of it.

 **Garnet: Steven, if you please, background music**.

Steven has radio set and puts a cassette in it and turns on. The music sounded a lot like the Wii Fit Yoga music.

 **Garnet: Now follow my lead as we do this pose together.**

First she did the half-moon pose. She had her legs straight together and put her hands up and placed them together. She leaned her body to the left and as everyone else followed her.

 **Garnet: Breath in and out slowly as you maintain that pose. Focus on keeping your center of balance stable.**

This pose was probably the easiest for them to do. Soon they moved to the right.

 **Volleyball: Oh, I think I'm feeling something from the side of my body.**

 **Garnet: That means it's working. But don't push yourself too hard. Stretch only as far as you feel comfortable.**

Garnet moved on to the next pose was the warrior. She put her leg back, separating them and faced the other side. She stretched her arms horizontily and turned her head to the students and bent her front leg. They tried to do what she did.

 **Garnet: Doing the warrior pose regularly can tone your thighs and hips. Make sure your heals are aligned with each other.**

 **Acha: ( whispers) This isn't so bad, don't you think.**

 **Kocha: ( whispers) Alright I guess, kinda boring.**

 **Volleyball: ( whispers) I don't know, I find this soothing and somewhat relaxing.**

 **Garnet: Now slowly get back into normal position. Next we shall do the tree.**

Garnet lifted up her left leg and pressed it against her inner right thigh. She brought her hands together at the center of her chest and slowly put hem up as they tried to mimic her.

 **Garnet: Breath slowly as you keep this pose. Focus on keeping your balance.**

Volleyball was doing fine, but the duo were struggling.

 **Garnet: You're a little shakey. Try to focus stretching your spine.**

However Acha lost balance and fell onto Kocha, much to her displeasure.

 **Kocha: Get off of me!**

 **Acha: Sorry, sorry.**

 **Garnet: There's no need to fight. Just try again and focus.**

They tried again and focused more as they got the pose right and continued more on Garnet's yoga class.

Later.

Pearl and Peridot got her turn as she taught them about human technology.

 **Pearl: Alright class, today we will be teaching you about human technology. Now of course it's nothing like Homeworld's tech and is considered primitive to them, but for what it is, they're pretty ambitious.**

 **Peridot: Here's our first example, this is what humans call a tablet. Humans use these on their spare times to explore the internet as they call it. Mainly on this social media. But it comes close to some of our technology from homeoworld. As you can see, I can swipe the screen with my fingers.**

 **Pearl: And what I have here is the humans short range telecommunication device called the cellular phone. Or cell phone for short. Allow me to demonstrate.**

Pearl summons a Holo Pearl and let's it borrow Steven's phone as it called Pearl and answers it.

 **Pearl: Hello, Pearl speaking.**

 **Holo Pearl: This is Halo Pearl.**

 **Pearl: Oh, hi Holo Pearl. To what do I owe the pleasure of your calling?**

 **Holo Pearl: Just calling to see how you are.**

 **Volleyball: OOOH.**

 **Kocha: Pffft. Not impressed. I can do that too.**

Pearl was slightly annoyed with Kocha's interruption.

 **Pearl: Oh is that right?**

 **Kocha: Yes actually. I was built to recieve and send messages like that.**

 **Pearl: Then would you care to demonstrate it.**

 **Kocha: Well... I would except mechanisms in me were damaged in the gartronium explosion.**

 **Pearl: Than please don't interrupt up me. Now does anybody have any questions?**

Acha raises his hand.

 **Pearl: Yes Acha.**

 **Acha: Does that device have anything more uh... holographic to see the person you're talking to.**

 **Pearl: Well... the closest there is, is this Facetime option. Let's try that.**

Pearl continued to teach them a little more one technology. Now it was time for one more lesson and it was art.

 **Steven: Alright class, we have one more lesson before we stop for today. We will end it all with art.**

 **Peridot: Or as we like to call them, meep morps.**

 **Steven: Also Amethyst here has a special guest for us who she thinks would be the best teacher for this.**

 **Amethyst: And that's the one and only Vidalia.**

 **Vidalia enters the class, but Acha was a bit nervous seeing her remember the time she shot him multiple times.**

 **Vidalia: Thank you Steven and Amethyst for having me here today, it's such an honor to teach these young students art and... ( notices Acha) hey wait a minute. You're not that same creep that followed my son home are you?**

 **Acha: AH! Uh no! No, you're, you're mistaking me for someone else.**

 **Vidalia: Hmmm. Well anyway. I'm going to test you three in sketching. Before we start, everybody take a canvas . Now I just need a model.**

She turns to Amethyst.

 **Amethyst: What me?**

 **Vidalia: Come on, some of my best work came from you. You know how I look up to you.**

 **Amethyst: Well... can't argue with that.**

Amethyst shapeshifts her cloths into her model cloths model and poses for them.

 **Vidalia: I want you all to try and trace and draw her. Don't worry about how it looks, just do the best you can.**

Each of them tried to make their own portrait of Amethyst. Later on they were done and presented their morps to Vidalia.

 **Vidalia: Alright let's see what you all did.**

Acha presented his first. His was kinda amaturish as it looked rough and poorly drawn.

 **Acha: I uh... I've never really done something like this before.**

 **Vidalia: There's no need to be ashame. And if you ask me, my first sketches were a lot worse. Just keep practicing.**

 **Acha: Oh well, ok.**

Volleyball and Kocha presented theirs next. There's were more neater and smooth.

 **Vidalia: Impressive, for your first time these are really well made.**

 **Volleyball: Thank you.**

 **Kocha: Yeah thanks. I mean I never did this before.**

 **Vidalia: That's a sign on something. You might have a talent for art.**

 **Kocha: You think so.**

 **Vidalia: I know so. I'll guide you all further next class.**

 **Steven: That will be it for today. Class dismissed.**

The first day of Little Homeschool was over now. The sun was setting and Vidalia went home, while the others cleaned up a bit. During this time, Acha and Kocha approached Peridot.

 **Acha: Peridot.**

 **Peridot: Oh, uh hey guys. How'd you like school?**

 **Kocha: Well I thought it was going to be dumb, but thankfully it was alright.**

 **Peridot: Well that's good. Is there something on your minds?**

 **Acha: We want to ask you something? You served our lord and master for years. You helped him create the Gara Droids we know today. Why did you throw it all away just for this planet?**

 **Kocha: We just never understood that.**

 **Peridot: I quite the team because I thought he respected me, but he wouldn't listen to me on why the Earth should be spared. He thought I was being delusional when I first got stranded. I tried so hard to escape at first, but as I stayed longer, I began to see the value of the lifeforms here. Plus I just got to be me by just living here. I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen to me and wanted me to betray my friends here. I couldn't go through with his plan. He forced me out of the Gara Droids. Since I stayed I began to realize things I never knew. Like this.**

 **Acha: Like wha-AAAH!**

Peridot lifted up Acha a bit off the ground.

 **Peridot: I have the ability to manipulate metal.**

 **Acha: Yes. Yes I can see that.**

Peridot places him down.

 **Peridot: And you saw the crops outside. Lapis and I have began selling it to markets to earn money to help us get more copies of our show and to feed Charlie over there.**

Peridot pointed out to Charlie who was just lazying around.

 **Peridot: I have some new pets here and new friends. The Earth just sets you free and lets you be what you are.**

 **Kocha: And you really like it here?**

 **Peridot: Yeah, and you know it's nice to see that you two are starting to understand why we fight for it.**

 **Acha: Yeah, but we did secretly miss you after you left.**

 **Peridot: I'm sorry I left you two behind like that, I just couldn't go with Gien's plans. But It'll be great working with you two again, just like we used to.**

 **Acha: Yeah, just like the old days.**

Steven enters.

 **Steven: Do you need help with anything else Peridot?**

 **Peridot: I think we're done Steven.**

 **Steven: Well I gotta get home. The special episode of Crying Breakfast Friends was one the other day, but luckily I have it recorded.**

 **Acha: What did you say?**

 **Steven: The special episode of Crying Breakfast Friends has been recorded and... wait, Acha you like Crying Breakfast Friends?**

 **Acha: Well, yes I've hacked into the Earth's broadcasting networks and managed to watch what they see. That show is my favorite.**

 **Steven: ( stars in his eyes) Mine too. Wanna come back and watch.**

 **Acha: Okay! Come on Kocha!**

 **Kocha: No Acha No!**

Acha grabs her arm and drags her to the warp pad as they warp back into the temple. Once they got there, Steven and Acha went up to his room to watch their show. Kocha just sat on the couch until Amethyst showed up.

 **Amethyst: Hey what's up K O?**

 **Kocha: K O?**

 **Amethyst: That's your nickname. I have one for everyone.**

 **Kocha: Yeah, I don't know about K O.**

 **Amethyst: Whatch ya doin?**

 **Kocha: Just waiting for Acha to finish his show with Steven.**

 **Amethyst: Well, I'm bored so, I'm gonna go pull a prank on someone.**

 **Kocha: What's a prank?**

 **Amethyst: You don't know what a prank is?**

 **Kocha: No.**

 **Amethyst: Come on.**

 **Kocha: What?**

 **Amethyst: Let's go, It's gonna be fun.**

 **Kocha: As long as it beats just sitting here.**

Kocha follows Amethyst outside to the beach.

 **Amethyst: I like to mess with the biggest geek in this town.**

 **Kocha: The biggest geek?**

 **Amethyst: Yeah, that guy.**

Amethyst pointed to Ronaldo from the distance, it appears he is filming for his blog and this time discovered the remains of the broken Zoltron robot in the sand.

 **Ronaldo: I was just scouting the beach to find some treasures, until I discovered this! A dead Robotman. Judging by the looks of it, it appears it was murdured and someone tried to hide the body.**

 **Peedee: I'm pretty sure that's the missing Zoltron robot Mr. Smiley put out.**

 **Ronaldo: Hey, I don't pay you to make your own theories cameraman.**

 **Peedee: You don't pay me and can you stop calling me cameraman.**

 **Ronaldo: Whatever. Anyway. What could this mean? Could it be true that the people in this town are being abducted and replaced by androids?**

 **Kocha: So what do plan to do?**

 **Amethyst: Well now I'm glad you're here. Okay put this pillow case on and I'm going to break open this glow stick and cover you with it's glowing goo.**

 **Kocha: What will that do?**

 **Amethyst: He'll think you're a robot ghost or something. Okay get ready.**

5 minutes later.

 **Peedee: Bro can we please get out of here now?**

 **Ronaldo: No! We have to take it back to the shop and inspect it's anatomy.**

Suddenly green droplets fell onto his hand. He looked up and saw Kocha covered in a pillow case and the green glow stick goo.

 **Peedee: Ah! What is that?**

 **Ronaldo: Oh my god! It's a Robotman ghost!**

 **Kocha: You disturbed my corpse foolish mortals.**

 **Ronaldo: What? Oh, uh I didn't mean to I just stumbled upon it. ( to Peedee) You're still filming this right?**

 **Kocha: Silence. For that you will now suffer my curse.**

Kocha pours more of the glow stick goo onto Ronaldo as he panics.

 **Ronaldo: AH! It's the blood from the Robotmen.**

 **Kocha: For that, you are now uh...um... cursed from bad luck for eternity.**

 **Ronaldo: NO! What have I done?**

Ronaldo trips over the Zoltron body.

 **Ronaldo: Oh no. It's already happening! AAAHH**

Ronaldo runs away.

 **Peedee: Wait don't leave me behind.**

Once they were gone, Kocha landed back on the ground giggling. Amethyst met up with her laughing.

 **Amethyst: Dude, that was awesome.**

 **Kocha: That's a prank huh? It was so much fun.**

 **Amethyst: Yeah it was, hey you want to see me fool someone into picking up a dollar bill.**

 **Kocha: Sure.**

Meanwhile

Steven and Acha were watching the climax of the new episode of Crying Breakfast Friends. The episode was when the new Angry Lunch Enemies crashed Pear's party.

 **Acha: No... is it...**

 **Steven: It is! It's lunch! Theory confirmed!**

They continued watching wondering what was going to happen next. Until Spoon suggested they should try and work together.

 **Acha: Wait what's going on?**

 **Steven: I think I know what this is...**

And so Fried Egg, Avocado and Bacon Strips merged with the Angry Sandwhich to become brunch.

 **Steven: Brunch!**

 **Acha: They've become brunch!**

With that, the episode ends.

 **Steven: Aw, it's over.**

 **Acha: When's it on again?**

 **Steven: Probably like... another five months.**

 **Acha: Geez all that time, just for one or two episodes?**

 **Steven: I know right.**

Pearl enters his room.

 **Pearl: Alright Steven it's past your betime.**

 **Steven: What? But Pearl...**

 **Pearl: No buts. Now put on your pjs and off to bed.**

 **Steven: ( sighs) Okay. Thanks for watching this with me Acha.**

Acha gets up leaves.

 **Acha: No thank you lad. I thought I would miss this episode, thankfully I didn't and...AAAAHHH!**

Acha wasn't paying attention where he was going and fell off Steven's room. Pearl and Steven looked down.

 **Acha: I'm okay.**

Five minutes later.

After tucking Steven in, Pearl went back downstairs to check on Acha.

 **Pearl: You alright there Acha? You had a bad fall.**

 **Acha: Oh I'm fine really, this is nothing compared to falling off a huge cliff.**

 **Pearl: Uh yes.**

They stared at each other for a moment not knowing what to say.

 **Pearl: So um, I'll just go then.**

 **Acha: Wait, there is something I've been meaning to ask you.**

 **Pearl: That is?**

 **Acha: How is it you are able to fight? I thought all pearls were just made to be servents.**

 **Pearl: Well...**

The both sat down on the couch.

 **Pearl: I was only made to be a servent, but ever since I was given to Pink Diamond and we discovered Earth, she wanted to protect it and I wanted to help. I self taught myself to fight because, well because I wanted to do everything to please her. I did everything for her, even if it would kill me.**

 **Acha: Weren't you scared though?**

 **Pearl: I little, but I was more scared if anything happened to Pink or to Steven. How well did you know her?**

 **Acha: Not too well. She did think my jokes were funny. You were there weren't you?**

 **Pearl: I think I was. Acha tell me, are there more of you back on Homeworld?**

Acha looked down, even though he couldn't show it, he was looking sad.

 **Acha: Sadly no. After the war ended and with resources to make more gems running low, the Diamonds allowed Gien to create the Gara Droids, or atleast military class. They found me and Kocha, servent class to be... unfitting. They said we were viewed as too chatty or they said that pearls were more pretty and popular.**

 **Pearl: So you're the only one?**

 **Acha: Not only that, but I'm the loser and laughing stock of the Gara Droids. Most of the elites look down at me and Bomber uses me for target practice. Even the gems including pearls think I'm lame.**

 **Pearl: That is awful.**

 **Acha: And for what? Because I am the weakest member of the army and never killed someone.**

 **Pearl: Killing is wrong though. If they really treated you so bad, why did you still stay with them.**

 **Acha: I can't just leave my lord and master Gien. He created me. He's the reason I exist. He found me to useful, he respected me. The fact that I am his servant and spy is the reason I am part of the high ranking team. That's all I got. I do everything for him. Isn't that how it was with you and Pink Diamond?**

Pearl's eyes widened opened hearing Acha. He reminded her of herself.

 **Pearl: Pink Diamond helped me realize I didn't belong to anyone, but I didn't need her my entire life to remind me of it. The same goes for you.**

 **Acha: But it's all I got.**

 **Pearl: No, it's not. ( places her hand on his shoulder) If you ask me, I think you're being held back.**

 **Acha: What else can I do?**

 **Pearl: Take the time to discover what you want to do. Do you have a place to stay yet?**

 **Acha: Not really but it's fine. I'll just wait outside.**

 **Pearl: No stay here. We'll have Bismuth make you and Kocha a room for you just like she did for Volleyball.**

Pearl pointed out at the window next to the house on the beach was a small shack for Volleyball to stay in as she just added a couple potted plants on her window.

 **Acha: That's nice, but why are you doing this for me after what we did?**

 **Pearl: It's what we do and not gonna lie, you're as threatning as a cocker spaniel.**

 **Acha: Ha,ha, can't argue with that. I prefer to stay away from action, I'm amazed you can fight.**

 **Pearl: I can teach you know.**

 **Acha: M-Me?**

 **Pearl: I taught Steven and Connie, who maybe I can do the same for you.**

 **Acha: I uh...I don't know. I don't even know if we're going to stay here long.**

 **Pearl: I'm not forcing you into anything. If things turn out differently and if you ever do want learn from me, you can always ask.**

 **Acha: I will think about it. But thank you Pearl.**

 **Pearl: You're welcome Acha.**

The next day.

Everyone was at the house just chilling. Acha was helping Pearl with the dishes while Peridot was showing Kocha her tablet on what she does with it.

 **Kocha: This really does look like your old limb enhacer technology you had before.**

 **Peridot: I know, sure it has some limitations like I can only access world wide web instead of multiple galaxies, but this social media thing is so cool though.**

Suddenly they heard something outside. Sounded like something landing from the sky. Everyone went outside to see what it was. To their surprise, it was Revenger.

 **Steven: Revenger?**

 **Revenger: Hello Steven.**

Steven and Lapis ran to greet him, with Lapis hugging him.

 **Lapis: We haven't seen you in forever, I missed you.**

 **Revenger: I missed you as well Lapis.**

 **Garnet: Welcome back. ( holding Cat Steven) We definitley missed you here.**

Revenger pets Cat Steven.

 **Pearl: Any luck on finding Gien?**

 **Revenger: Unfortunatly no. His base might be cloacked, but I can't detect it. I've been wondering around this planet and discovered some of it's landmarks. As for the people though, they mostly ran away from me or tried to force me away. Not that I care.**

 **Steven: So what brings you back here?**

Revenger: My fuel supply is running low and this is the only place I feel comfortable to get it.

He forms an empty transparent cube with his hands.

 **Revenger: Do you have a rocket base or powerplant around here to fill this?**

 **Steven: Well we have a gas station. We can go see my dad to help. Oh, we have some new members here.**

 **Revenger: Really?**

Volleyball approached him.

 **Revenger: Hmm. You have another pearl?**

 **Volleyball: Everyone calls me Volleyball. It's nice to meet you.**

 **Garnet: We have two more right here.**

When Revenger saw the two droids and tensed up a little. The duo looked scared seeing him.

 **Revenger: You two...**

 **Acha: H...He...Hello...Revenger.**

 **Kocha: How's it going?**

 **Revenger: Gien's minions.**

He aimed his double barreled laser cannon at them as Acha screamed.

 **Steven: Whoa! Whoa Revenger stop.**

 **Revenger: These are Gien's servents!**

Garnet gently puts his arm down as he turns to her.

 **Garnet: Acha and Kocha got left behind by Bomber and these two are now interested on learning more about Earth.**

Revenger turned to the duo.

 **Revenger: So you no longer serve Gien.**

 **Acha: No, we made an agreement to learn about Earth and to convince him to stop his plans to destroy it.**

 **Kocha: That's right.**

 **Revenger: So then... you know where his base is.**

 **Lapis: Revenger...**

 **Revenger: Where is it?**

 **Acha: That I cannot tell you.**

 **Revenger: Why?**

 **Acha: This truce is not the same as betraying our lord and master.**

 **Revenger: Lord and master? So you're still loyal to him.**

Revenger points his arm and shoulder cannons at them.

 **Steven: Revenger stop!**

 **Garnet: Stand down.**

 **Revenger: How can you be so sure they can be trusted? If they're still loyal to Gien, than they are still the enemy.**

 **Steven: Because we always give people a second chance here. You know how some of our friends were enemies too.**

 **Lapis: You remember how I told you the things I did? And what the consenquences of your attitude can do?**

Revenger was this close to firing, but listened to what everyone has to say.

 **Pearl: We have our eye on them if they do cause trouble.**

 **Garnet: Just put down your weapons and give them a chance.**

Revenger looked at them and stared at the duo. He lowered his weapons and approached them. He grabbed the two of them and lifted them to his face.

 **Revenger: Try anything stupid and I will extinguish your lifesparks.**

He puts them down and turns to Steven.

 **Revenger: Take me to this gas station of your's then.**

Steven nods and leads him to it. Acha and Kocha just watched as they leaved breathing heavily.

 **Acha: I don't think he liked us.**

 **Kocha: Of course not, he hates us.**

 **Garnet: Give him some time. Revenger is usually the arrogant and judgemental type. But he is not a bad person.**

Meanwhile.

Viggo continued to watch Peridot's old video logs in hopes to find some information. He thinks he found something until Gien enters.

 **Viggo: My lord, how goes the research?**

 **Gien: Still no luck, but with much thinking I think I realized on what we need.**

 **Viggo: That is?**

 **Gien: That boy has the ability to heal. Now his spit or tears could heal crack gems, but since he is part human he must have something to repair shattered gems. His blood.**

 **Viggo: You think if we have his blood, it could be altered into making a formula to bring back the shattered gems?**

 **Gien: Yes, it must be stronger to the point it could heal corruption, but we don't want them to find out. Have you thought of any new plans yet?**

 **Viggo: Maybe, look at this old log from Peridot.**

Viggo plays the recording as they watch as Peridot first encountered Steven in the episode Marble Madness.

 **Peridot: So tell me, have the Stevens replaced humans as the dominant species on Earth?**

 **Steven: Oh no theres lots of humans. There's my dad, Connie, Lars and Sadie, the mailman, Onion... I think?**

Viggo pauses the video

 **Viggo: You see?**

Gien looked confused.

 **Viggo: You don't you see? Look again.**

Viggo plays the last part again.

 **Steven: There's my dad, Connie, Lars and Sadie, the mailman, Onion... I think?**

He pauses the video.

 **Viggo: These are the humans he knows. The Crystal Gems biggest weakness is concerning the lives of humans. If we captured them as hostages, they would have no choice but to surrender.**

Gien finally got the idea and smiled.

 **Gien: Very clever Viggo, it's so simple. Print out the names.**

Viggo prints the names on the list as Gien examines them.

 **Gien: Most of them I'm not familiar with, except for this one...Connie. She's that girl he fuses with.**

 **Viggo: Correct.**

 **Gien: How did I not think of getting her before? But who's ... My dad?**

 **Viggo: He meant his father. When two humans fall in love, they make a child. He is the man who made him with Pink Diamond. We met him once in Genbu's hotel.**

Gien faced up, looking tensed up. Now remembering Greg.

 **Gien: Him? Are you saying that Pink Diamond fell for him and he is responsible not only for her demise but also the boy's existance?**

 **Viggo: Yes.**

 **Gien: Than he is one of the two main targets we must get.**

Suddenly Bomber warps in the scene.

 **Gien: Well, where's the next batch you promised me?**

 **Bomber: My lord, I had a huge supply of gartronium. But I got jumped by those Crystal Gems.**

 **Gien: I gave you an easy option to redeem yourself and you couldn't... where's Acha and Kocha?**

 **Bomber: They unfortunatly got caught in a gartronium explosion and were killed.**

 **Viggo: They're dead?**

 **Bomber: Y-Yes.**

 **Gien: And where were you when this happened?**

 **Bomber: I was with them, but after the explosion I took off.**

 **Gien: Idiot! You left their bodies behind?!**

 **Bomber: What's the big deal? They're practically useless.**

 **Gien: That's not the point. The problem is that the Crystal Gems could have salvaged their remains and hack into their memory databank which can expose our secrets.**

Bomber's visor eyes widened.

 **Bomber: My lord forgive me. I will go back and...**

But suddenly the monitors rang as a message was coming from Homeworld.

 **Viggo: Incoming message from Yellow Diamond.**

 **Gien: ( groans) Play it.**

Viggo answers the call as the screen shows Yellow.

 **Gien: My Diamond. How can I be of assistance?**

 **Yellow Diamond: I'm calling to know if you have a new plan yet.**

 **Gien: As of matter of fact I do. I have a list here of humans that Crystal Gems know. We will capture them and they will surrender for their safty.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Is that right? Well to make sure this goes well I am sending one of my gems to monitor you.**

The trio had disaproving looks on their faces.

 **Gien: My Diamond that won't be necessary.**

 **Yellow Diamond: I think it is. You hardly made any progress and is it true that you let the Steelshell brothers loose?**

 **Gien: ( motioniong towards Bomber) That was not my doing.**

 **Yellow Diaomond: Just activate the space bridge for her to enter. I guarantee she will make this easy for you.**

Yellow hangs up the call.

 **Gien: ( groans) Activate the space bridge.**

 **Bomber: We're not seriously having another gem join us. Jasper couldn't get the job done, what will make this new one different?**

 **Gien: We have no choice. At this point we need all the help we can get. Activate the space bridge Viggo.**

Viggo heads to the space bridge and turns it on. The portal opens and a new Homeworld gem Aquamarine enters. She was a small light blue gem about the same height as Kocha. She flew in with water wings and her gem was under her eye shaped like a tear.

 **Aquamarine: Well, well, well. Gien, leader of the Gara Droids. I don't think I've ever seen you in person. And Viggo Stryker, long time no see.**

 **Viggo: It's been a while Aquamarine.**

 **Aquamarine: And Bomber the Great. How uh... great.**

 **Bomber: This is our babysitter? HA! Look at her, she's just an Aquamarine. What can she do that I Bomber the Great can't?**

Aquamarine was looking annoyed and took the ribbon on her hair and formed it into a wand and shot a laser at Bomber freezing him.

 **Aquamarine: Let's get one thing straight, do not underestimate me for my size. I'll have you all know that I am a high ranking gem in Yellow's court and I have never failed a mission before.**

She throws Bomber to the side.

 **Aquamarine: Now then let's get back to buisness. What do you plan on doing now?**

 **Gien: Since you are here, you will do this mission for us.**

Gien gives her the list.

 **Gien: This is a list of humans that you must capture from this area... ( shows on the monitor) Beach City.**

 **Aquamarine: Is that all? Consider it done, but I will need one thing. I'm going to need a body guard.**

 **Viggo: A body guard? What happened to that Topaz that's always with you?**

 **Aquamarine: Unfortunatly she was shattered by that rogue droid that rampaged a while back. I have not yet gotten a new one yet.**

 **Viggo: We did just get another elite. Should we have him accompany her?**

 **Gien: Yes, he should do just fine. Leozack!**

The door opens and a new Gara Elite enters. He was a tall droid with a muscualr build with a color scheme of grey and purple ( grey on the robot parts and purple on the armor). He had armor resembling a panther and his helmet was the upper jaw of one. His chest had a strange outline to it as if the piece was detachable. He had red eyes and his voice had almost sailor or pirate tone to it but didn't talk like one. But what was weird was that his voice and two pitches in it as if two people were talking at the same time. A normal voice and a high pitch voice.

 **Leozack: What is your command my lord?**

 **Gien: You will be accompanying Aquamarine here. Find the humans on this list and recover what remains of Acha and Kocha.**

 **Leozack: Fear not. I Leozack shall do whatever pleases you.**

 **Gien: Make me proud Leozack.**

Leozack approaches Aquamarine.

 **Leozack: Alright ya mini Lapis Lazuli, let's get going.**

 **Aquamarine: I am an Aquamarine!**

 **Leozack: Than what's with the water wings huh?**

 **Aquamarine: My name starts with Aqua. Now will you stop asking questions and just do as I say?**

 **Leozack: If I wasn't assigned to ya, I'd say no.**

Aquamarine puts her hand on Leozack's shoulder as he teleports them to their destination.

 **Gien: The time will come soon. I will regain both Huntress and my Diamond. ( red eyes open) Haha!**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I know this one might have been a bit shaky with the writing since I kept having writers block with this and I had a lot to cover on as I was trying to think some gems Acha and Kocha would best get along with. Also sorry to disappoint some here, but Topaz will not be in this story and is replaced by the next elite Leozack since I couldn't think what to do with her, but I wanted to bring Aquamarine here. Special Thanks to Lady Shadow92 for help on this. I hope you enjoyed and please read and review. Thank you.**


	56. Aquamarine and Leozack

**Chapter 56: Aquamarine and Leozack**

* * *

A few days later, everyone was out on the beach just hanging out. Garnet Pearl and Bismuth were trying to have a contest with Peridot and Lapis on who can make the biggest sand castle. While the trio's castle seemed big, Lapis and Peridot's towered theres as it was so big you could actually go inside it. The only one not down there was Revenger who just stood on top of the temple again like he used to. Steven, Garnet or Lapis would often check on him if he wanted to come down, but he refused to be anywhere near Acha and Kocha since they wouldn't cooperate with him on where Gien is and that they still show signs of loyalty towards him. Steven was waiting by his mailbox for Jamie, he was supposed to get a package in today.

 **Steven:** _ **Hey Mr Postman bring me a post.**_

 _ **Bring me the post I love most.**_ **( after opening the mailbox) Oh come on.**

Amethyst along with Acha and Kocha went to go see him.

 **Amethyst: Dude, are you still waitng for the mailman?**

 **Steven: ( glum) Yeah.**

 **Acha: What are you waiting for anyway?**

 **Steven: I was supposed to get my cackies from The Distinquished Boy. I'm a distinquished boy.**

 **Kocha: Are you sure it's supposed to be here today?**

 **Steven: That's what the eta says.**

Then he heard footsteps coming from the otherside. Steven grew excited and jumped to the side.

 **Steven: Hey Mr. Postman give me a post!**

 **Connie: AAH!**

But it was just Connie.

 **Steven: Oh sorry Connie, did I scare you?**

 **Connie: Just a little, do you always jump in front of people to greet them.**

 **Steven: No, I was just waiting for Jamie. He's supposed to bring me a package today. He's late.**

 **Connie: I'm sure he'll be here soon.**

 **Steven: Yeah, what brings you here?**

 **Connie: Can't I just hang out with my jam bud.**

 **Steven: Of course you can. We met some new friends here recently.**

 **Connie: Really, who are they?**

 **Acha: Hey Steven is that the post you love the most?**

Connie was surprised to see Acha and Kocha and drew out her sword.

 **Acha: AAH! She's got a sword!**

 **Steven: It's okay Connie, Acha and Kocha are here to learn from us.**

 **Connie: But aren't they usually with Gien?**

 **Steven: They were abandoned during our last mission. They're with us now.**

 **Connie: Oh. ( puts away her sword) I'm really sorry that happened.**

 **Acha: Oh it's fine now that we're here.**

 **Kocha: Yeah, I mean I always saw Bomber as a loser and he still is one.**

 **Amethyst: A loser? I always called him Bomber the Lame.**

 **Kocha: ( chuckles) Bomber the Lame? I love that.**

 **Acha: Wait, you're his girlfriend as we were told right?**

Steven and Connie started blushing.

 **Steven: What no. She's not my girlfriend.**

 **Connie: I don't know who told you that, but we're just friends.**

 **Steven: And Jam Buds.**

 **Acha: That's what Bomber always said about you. He's still wanting a rematch with you ever since the time you beat him.**

 **Connie: Well, I don't mean to brag but I was trained from the best.**

 **Acha: You;re also the one that Steven fuses with.**

 **Connie: Yes, Stevonnie is our fusion.**

 **Kocha: How is it possible for a human to fuse with a gem?**

 **Steven: Anything is possible. The gems were surprised as well, but fusion can work with anyone.**

 **Amethyst: Yeah just like the time when Rev and L became Pyrite.**

 **Acha: But the thing is that it was proven impossible for Gara Droids to fuse with gems.**

 **Steven: Proven?**

 **Acha: During the early years of the Gara Droids reign, attempts of fusion with gems was tested along with other gem related tech. After many failed attempts with fusion, we came to the conclusion that Gara Droids can't fuse. You see unlike gems, our durability and power comes at a cost. We can't fuse or use the warp pads.**

 **Kocha: As you might have noticed our power of teleportaion and how some groups of droids have the ability to combine with our own kind, which was our answer to fusion and to get to places.**

 **Steven: So if it was proved to impossible, how do you explain Revenger and Lapis's fusion?**

 **Acha: That we still do not know. Not even Gien knows.**

 **Steven: Huh, well anyway. I'm gonna got get some donuts. Amethyst you mind holding down the fort in case Jamie gets here?**

 **Amethyst: Sure, why not. Just bring me something back.**

 **Steven: You want to come Acha, Kocha?**

 **Acha: N-No. We do not feel comfortable going out there just yet.**

 **Steven: Okay then, Connie you want to come?**

 **Connie: Sure.**

Steven and Connie went to the Big Donut, as they did they passed by a worried looking Sour Cream holding a stack of fliers.

 **Steven: Hey Sour Cream, putting up another big rave tonight?**

 **Sour Cream: Oh hey Steven. No it's Onion.**

Sour Cream gives him a flier of Onion filed missing.

 **Connie: He's missing? When did this happen?**

 **Sour Cream: For a couple of days now. Mom and Yellowtail are getting worried. Sure he's known to be a trouble maker, but he's always home by dark. You haven't seen him around haven't you?**

 **Steven: No. Have you checked his favorite hiding spot in the woods?**

 **Sour Cream: Sure did.**

 **Steven: What about inside the vending machine in Funland?**

 **Sour Cream: No luck. Blew a dollar to check in too.**

 **Steven: What about that top secret room inside your house?**

 **Sour Cream: You mean his office? Of course.**

Steven was still trying to think of other places Onion could be. Those were his top hiding places to be.

 **Sour Cream: I'm sure he's fine. If he was anything like me when I was a kid, he's probably just... I don't know raving at someones backyard. I better go hang the rest of these fliers.**

 **Connie: We'll let you know if we see him.**

 **Sour Cream: Thanks, oh and can you make sure Lars and Sadie gets one of these. I wanted to hang one on the Big Donut, but's it's closed.**

Sour Cream leaves the scene.

 **Steven: Closed?**

The get to the entrence and realizes it was locked. Steven looks through the window but the lights were off and no sign of Lars and Sadie.

 **Connie: Maybe they're running late.**

 **Steven: But the place should have opened an hour ago. ( smirks) Oh I see what's going on.**

 **Connie: What?**

 **Steven: They're watching scary movies in the break room like they're not supposed to.**

Steven makes his way to the back of the building and tries to open the back door, but it's locked.

 **Steven: Open up! I want a donut.**

 **Connie: Steven stop! We're gonna get in trouble for breaking and entering.**

 **Steven: Relax, I do this all the time and not once have I gotten in trouble.**

 **Barb: Hey there!**

 **Steven: ( shuts his eyes and raises his hands) AAAH! My years of ordering off the menu and intruding into areas for employee's only have caught up to me!**

 **Connie: Steven relax, it's just Barb.**

 **Steven: Huh?**

Steven opens his eyes and see's it is just Barb.

 **Steven: Oh hi Barb. I was just checking to see if Lars and Sadie were here. But the door's locked.**

 **Barb: Well your lucky I was on my way here. I can unlock the door, I have a copy.**

 **Connie: You have a copy of the Big Donut's key?**

 **Barb: Of course, what kind of mother would I be if I didn't have a copy of all my daughter's keys?**

 **Connie: ( whipsers to Steven) And I thought my mom was onto me non stop.**

Barb opens the door and the enter realizing that no one was there.

 **Barb: I only came by to drop off her lunch. She wasn't home last night so I'd thought I'd drop by to give it to her.**

 **Steven: Sadie wasn't home last night?**

 **Barb: No, she said she was going o over to Buck's place for band practice. I thought it was getting late and she was so tired she needed to crash there. But now I see that's not the case. Maybe they're running late or she's playing hookie. But no, that doesn't sound like her she's a very responisble girl.**

 **Steven: I don't know what's up. Lars and Sadie aren't here. Onion is missing and I was expecting a package from Jamie, but he's still not here yet.**

 **Barb: A package? You mean one about yay big, two pounds and maybe four ounces.**

 **Steven: Yes, did you see him?**

 **Barb: I saw him this morning, just before I sent him off to your place.**

Steven eyes widened. Something was not right here. They exited out of the Big Donut.

 **Steven: We'll go see if anyone is on the boardwalk.**

 **Barb: I'll go check every doorstep for piled up packages. Then we'll know if anyone is missing. Sadie! Don't worry honey, mama's coming baby girl!**

Barb runs off and Steven and Connie begin searching.

 **Connie: I don't believe this. Four people missing at once. How is this possible?**

 **Steven: Maybe they're all on vacation?**

 **Connie: They went on vacation and never told anyone where they are?**

 **Steven: You're right, dumb idea**.

 **Connie: Well, I think we should split up and look around.**

 **Steven: Right, we'll meet back at Fish Stew Pizza.**

Connie nods and goes her way and Steven heads his own way. Half an hour passes and still nothing.

 **Steven: Well, Sour Cream was right about Onion not being in Funland.**

 **Aquamarine: Are you my dad?**

Steven turns around and see's Aquamarine, looking nervous.

 **Steven: AAH! A gem!?**

 **Aquamarine: Are you my dad? I need to find my dad.**

 **Steven: Uh, no. I'm not.**

Aquamarine looks disappointed and flys away, as Steven tries to chase after her.

 **Steven: Wait, don't leave me with another enigma!**

But as he tried to chase after her, she was gone.

 **Connie: Steven, I heard you yell what is it?**

 **Steven: Did you see her?**

 **Connie: See who?**

 **Steven: A gem.**

 **Connie: What?**

Connie looked around for a moment, but there was no sign of Aquamarine.

 **Connie: You saw a gem?**

 **Steven: Yes and she was not one of ours.**

 **Connie: What does this mean?**

 **Steven: I don't know, but I think we should tell the others.**

Steven and Connie ran back to the temple to tell the gems and Revenger. But they didn't realize they were being watched. Viggo in his raven form was watching them from a tree and witnessed Aquamarine being spotted. He flew away to find Aquamarine and Leozack.

Somewhere in the woods.

Aquamarine was sitting on a branch waiting for Leozack. She heard something coming and looked down to see Leozack.

 **Aquamarine: And where have you been?**

 **Leozack: Looking for the humans we're hunting for, what else?**

 **Aquamarine: You were supposed to report back here half an hour ago.**

 **Leozack: I got lost okay. I'm not really the best navigator you know.**

 **Aquamarine: Whatever, did you find the others?**

 **Leozack: I did get another one, the mailman.**

Leozack takes out a bottle and shows a trapped Jamie inside.

 **Jamie: What is going on? What are you planning on doing to me.**

 **Leozack: Got this guy along with this Lars.**

Leozack takes out another jar and it shows Lars.

 **Lars: What is this? Wait are you one of those Robotmen Ronaldo always talks about?**

 **Leozack: Thanks to this shrink gun, I can shrink these humans and trap em easily.**

 **Aquamarine: Excellent and I have Sadie and Onion I think.**

Aquamarine shows him Sadie and Onion.

 **Sadie: Hey, this isn't cool you know. Let us out.**

Aquamarine took out a case and placed the bottles inside.

 **Aquamarine: Now all we need is a Connie and My Dad.**

 **Leozack: Just wait until Gien see's my work. He'll be so proud he'll kick Bomber the Great off the team and make me his new general.**

 **Aquamarine: Don't act like this is all your work Leozack. May I remind you that Gien assigned this mission to me and you're just my back up.**

 **Leozack: Back up? I was here first and I was meant to lead the next attack. You're only here because the Diamonds didn't have faith in my master. Heck, if you hadn't come I'd handle this pretty easily.**

 **Aquamarine: And who has more control, Gien or my Diamonds. I'm the one who gave you the shrink ray, I strategized how we would capture these humans and we have not been caught by the Crystal Gems.**

 **Viggo: Do you really think so?**

Viggo lands on the ground and changes back into robot mode.

 **Leozack: Master Viggo, everything is going according to my plan. I already got four of the six humans on the list.**

 **Aquamarine: You're plan?**

 **Viggo: Is that right, was being spotted by the boy part of it.**

 **Leozack: Boy?**

 **Viggo: Not from you, but Aquamarine.**

 **Aquamarine: What, that one human I saw. He wasn't My Dad.**

 **Viggo: That was Steven you saw. He now knows about you and he went off to tell the others. Now they're on to us.**

 **Aquamarine: No need to worry Viggo. I know what I'm doing.**

 **Leozack: Plus I'm one of the strongest elites in the Gara Droid army. They can't beat me that easily. We just gotta get Connie and My Dad and they'll have to surrender.**

 **Viggo: Make it quick and his father's name is not my dad and you're not going to find him by asking.**

 **Aquamarine: That's how I found everyone else.**

Viggo groans and shapeshifts into Greg.

 **Fake Greg: He looks like this.**

Shape shifts back inot his robot mode.

 **Viggo: Be sure to get him and Connie.**

 **Aquamarine: Of course, just wait a little longer.**

 **Leozack: Yeah, they'll be in my grasp in no time. Hahahahaha!**

Meanwhile.

 **Pearl: What there's a gem here on Earth?**

 **Lapis: From Homeworld?**

 **Garnet: You sure you saw this Steven?**

 **Steven: Positive. She was a small gem about your size Kocha. She was light blue and her gem was tear shaped located under her eye. Her left, our right.**

 **Revenger: Let's not stand here then. We should hunt her down before she causes more trouble.**

 **Steven: I don't know about that. She said she was looking for her dad.**

 **Amethyst: What? Gems don't have dads.**

 **Steven: I don't get that either. But I'm also curious if she knows anything about some of my missing friends.**

 **Amethyst: There are some humans missing? This isn't about you waiting for your package is it?**

 **Steven: No it's not. I talked around and found out some my friends Onion, Lars, Sadie...**

 **Revenger: ( eyes widened) Sadie?**

 **Steven: She's missing.**

Revenger turns to Acha and Kocha.

 **Revenger: You two, what do you know about this?**

 **Acha: We don't know anything.**

Revenger grabs them both.

 **Revenger: Liars! I know you're hiding something!**

 **Lapis: Revenger stop. Interogating these two aren't going to get us answers.**

 **Revenger: Isn't it obvious this is Gien's work.**

 **Peridot: Maybe, but we don't know what this gem's deal of looking for her dad.**

 **Garnet: Take it easy Revenger. ( to Acha and Kocha) Do you two know anything at all?**

 **Kocha: We really don't. We don't really like working with gems in general, well except for Jasper but she failed miserably.**

 **Acha: I would jump to the conclusion that Gien is working with another gem, but the whole part of her looking for her dad is what drives me away.**

 **Lapis: What should we do then?**

 **Garnet: We need to get to the bottom of this. We'll have to split up and look for her. Whether she is with the Gara Droids or not, we have to look for her. Pearl and Amethyst you search North. Lapis and Peridot you search East. Steven and Connie you will search South. Bismuth your with me. If anyone comes across this gem or a Gara Droid, do not engage on your own but signal us.**

 **Acha: What about us Garnet?**

 **Steven: You could come with us.**

 **Revenger: Unacceptable! I will accompany you Steven.**

 **Acha: ( gulp) Of course.**

 **Peridot: You can come with us you guys.**

 **Garnet: Alright then, everyone be careful.**

With that the Crystal Gems split up to find Aquamarine.

 **Revenger: Where do we search first?**

 **Steven: Well I want to know if my dad has seen anyone around lately.**

 **Connie: Steven are you sure there's no others like you?**

 **Steven: I'm pretty sure. She didn't look half human.**

 **Connie: Well, maybe she's adopted. What if she crash landed on a big city and was found by a lonely millionair with a heart of gold.**

 **Steven: And a house of gold.**

 **Connie: But one day, he went on a buisness trip to Beach City and never came back home.**

 **Steven: That would be a great movie.**

 **Connie: Or a book or neither because it's real.**

 **Revenger: Don't go making up stories on what she might be. She's a threat and will be shattered once I interogate her where Gien is.**

 **Steven: What did we talk about?**

 **Revenger: I only promised not to kill anymore humans. I never agreed on anything on non human beings.**

 **Steven: Well can you let me talk to her first before you do anything rash. Sh said she was looking for her dad.**

 **Revenger: Gems do not have dads! She's playing us just like Acha and Kocha.**

 **Connie: What do you have against them anyway?**

 **Revenger: Need I remind you that they are Gien's top servents and spies plus he took control of me and tried to have me kill you all.**

 **Steven: But that was before.**

 **Revenger: I'm not buying it. Once a Gara Droid, always a Gara Droid.**

 **Steven: Than wouldn't that go the same for you?**

 **Revenger: What?**

 **Steven: Saguaro and Chollas attacked us before they became you. They were trying to turn everyone here into machines.**

 **Revenger: Yes, but Saguaro was blackmailed to finish the job.**

 **Steven: What about before Chollas was taken prisoner and was killed behind your back. Was he blackmailed back then? And when we first met you we thought you were another elite but really you weren't and we gave you a chance. You wouldn't be friends with us if I didn't stand up for you.**

Revenger was taken aback and looked away.

 **Revenger: Okay I see your point. I hate it when you do that.**

 **Steven: Just give Acha and Kocha a chance. I mean they are the least offensive of...**

Steven stopped what he was saying as he saw from the distance his dad's car wash, but the van looked beaten up.

 **Steven: Dad?**

Steven ran towards the van as Connie and Revenger caught up to him. The van was dented as if a strong being punched it. The back door looked like it was torn open and the inside was a mess.

 **Steven: Dad? Dad! Where are you?**

 **Connie: What happened here?**

 **Revenger: Looks like an attack.**

Steven was shaking as he held his head.

 **Steven: This can't be happening. Everyone is going missing and now dad is the next victim. Why is all this happening?**

Connie placed her hands on his shoulder.

 **Connie: Hey, Steven, Steven relax. If this just happened than he shouldn't be far, we'll find him.**

Revenger looked around the area and noticed a few drops of a glowing blue substance on the ground. He kneeled and formed scanning goggles and stared at it for a few moments as a blue ray was scanning it.

 **Revenger: Gartronium. Gara Droid feul.**

 **Steven: So this is the Gara Droid's work?**

 **Connie: So he must be responisble for the kidnappings. Wait how did you do that?**

 **Revenger: One of the droids who became me Zylpheza was a tracker. He just needed a little something from someone and can find them anywhere. I picked up a trace on where he is. Follow me.**

Steven and Connie followed Revenger on where this new elite could be. They were soon in the woods and Revenger stopped in his tracks.

 **Revenger: This is where it ends.**

 **Connie: What? But there's no one here.**

 **Revenger: At the moment no, but be on guard, he could be anywhere. Look around and just call if you see him.**

Steven and Connie nodded. They went and searched together while Revenger searched on his own. They both had their swords ready as Steven also had his shield. They kept searching until Connie spotted Aquamarine on a tree branch.

 **Connie: ( gasps) Steven it's the gem.**

 **Steven: What?**

 **Connie: ( to Aquamarine) Hey there. Are you lost? Do you need help searching for your dad.**

 **Aquamarine: First of all I wasn't looking for your dad, I was looking for my dad. Second I already found him.**

 **Connie: Oh well, that's good. Do you think you can help us? We're trying to find his dad too.**

 **Steven: Connie wait, be carful.**

 **Aquamarine: Connie? Are you Connie?**

 **Connie: Uh yes. I'm Connie. Me Connie, friend.**

 **Aquamarine: Heeheehee! You're the last one I was looking for. Oh Leozack! I found her! I found a Connie!**

 **Connie: Uh who's Leozack.**

 **Steven: Connie run! Get Revenger.**

But before Connie could do anything, and arm sprang out of the ground and grabbed her leg. Connie looked down and gasped until Leozack bursted out of the ground holding Connie as she struggled to break free.

 **Leozack: You? This is the one Bomber lost to? Hahahaha! She's just a human girl.**

 **Steven: Stop! Let her go!**

Steven was about to charge him, but Aquamarine used her wand and froze Steven with it.

 **Aquamarine: I don't want any interruptions on this mission. Leozack hurry up and shrink her.**

 **Leozack: You don't have to tell me twice.**

Leozack now holds Connie with one hand and with his free hand takes out the shrink ray and aims it at her. He fires and the laser makes Connie small as he picks her up and puts her in a bottle.

 **Connie: No, let me out!**

 **Leozack: Gotta catch em all. Am I right?**

Leozack shows him the others including Greg.

 **Greg: Steven help! Get me out of here will ya? I really gotta pee!**

 **Steven: Dad! What are you doing with them?**

 **Leozack: Capturing them of course. But you. You are Gien's top proity. If I bring you in, I will be definitly be promoted.**

 **Aquamarine: You Leozack? I'm the one who has him in my wand.**

 **Leozack: Hey I'm the one who did all the hard work. You just stood their and watched.**

 **Aquamarine: Yes but you see I'm the brains and your the brawn.**

 **Leozack: ( scratches his head) Is that a good thing?**

 **Aquamarine: For your strength yes.**

 **Leozack: Oh well I am strong and...hey wait a minute, what do you mean by only my strength?**

Suddenly Aquamarine is shot down by a laser projectile and lets go of Steven. It was Revenger.

 **Revenger: I signaled the others. They're on their way.**

 **Steven: Revenger, they were the ones kidnapping everyone.**

 **Revenger: Including Sadie and your dad?**

 **Steven: They have Connie now.**

 **Aquamarine: Say you look familiar. Do I know you?**

 **Revenger: N-No. I don't know you nor do I care.**

 **Leozack: Wait I know who he is. He's that rogue droid that went on a killing spree a couple months back.**

 **Aquamarine: Of course. You were the one who shattered Topaz!**

 **Steven: Did you really do that?**

 **Revenger: I've killed so many gems and droids on Homeworld. Not gonna lie, you all looked the same to me. If you miss her so much, you can join her than.**

 **Leozack: Can I get these guys? I've been waiting to fight all day. No freezing, oh and hold onto this for me.**

Leozack gives her the case of the trapped humans.

 **Aquamarine: ( sighs) Fine, just make it quick.**

Aquamarine flies up to a tree branch and sits on top.

 **Leozack: Hehehe. This is gonna be one hell of a party. YAAAAHH!**

Leozack charged at them full speed and punched Revenger in the face. He then tried to attack Steven. He had his shield up, but one punch from Leozack and he couldn't hold it anymore. Leozack was about to punch down Steven again until Revenger caught his fist and punched him in the stomach. Leozack tried to punch Revenger again, but the latter caught his arm and threw him to the side. Revenger fired at Leozack with his arm cannon. While the projectiles hit him, it had little effect on Leozack.

 **Leozack: That's all you got? Try some of this.**

Leozack aims his arm at him and transforms into an arm cannon and fired at Revenger, knocking him down.

 **Leozack: I can't believe you're the same droid that killed Huntress. If it was me you were fighting, you wouln't stand a chance against me.**

As Leozack was closing in, the others finally arrived.

 **Steven: Guys.**

 **Garnet: Sorry to keep you waiting.**

 **Steven: It could have been worse, but where's Acha and Kocha?**

 **Peridot: They're still trying to catch up to us.**

 **Lapis: Once we saw the signal we rushed over here. But I could only carry one person at a time, I took Peridot and Kocha has Acha.**

 **Peridot: But I guess she is struggling to hold him considering how small she is.**

 **Amethyst: But we can still handle it.**

 **Bismuth: Are these the uppercrusts causing all the trouble?**

 **Revenger: They have everyone Steven knows, including his father and Connie.**

 **Pearl: What?**

 **Leozack: Alright, more to play with.**

 **Steven: Is this all just a game to you?**

 **Leozack: Normal circumstances no, but I've been waiting forever to take on you gems. Oh wanna see a trick?**

Leozack transforms into a tank and aims at them.

 **Steven: Take cover!**

Steven forms his shield around everyone.

 **Revenger: Steven no! His fire power is too powerful, you won't be able to take it!**

But Leozack fires away and the blast hits the shield. Steven couldn't hold his ground from it and he is flown into a tree, hitting his head on the bark.

 **Gems: Steven!**

Lapis rushed to him to check on him. He was knocked, but was still breathing.

 **Lapis: He's alright, but he really hurt his head.**

 **Garnet: Peridot, you keep guard on him.**

 **Peridot: I'm on it.**

Peridot tries to drag Steven out of the fight.

 **Garnet: We'll handle this on our own.**

Leozack transforms back into robot mode.

 **Leozack: Aw, your little boy couldn't handle? I hope I didn't kill him, I still need him alive.**

 **Bismuth: You know what, I've had enough of this scrap heap uppercrust. Scrap him!**

Bismuth charges at him.

 **Garnet: Bismuth wait!**

Garnet rushed over to help Bismuth as the two of them fought against Leozack. The kept trying to punch him, but he just blocked them all.

 **Leozack: ( as he keeps blocking) Hehehe! Not bad. You two are actually pretty good.**

Loezack then head butts on Bismuth's forehead and kicks her down. Garnet punched him in the face, but had little effect on him as he grinned and grabbed her arm, spinned her around threw her far away. Amethyst went up next and formed two whips. She got behind him and wrapped his arms and pulling him back.

 **Amethyst: Pearl, get him!**

 **Pearl: I'll strike him right into his life spark.**

Leozack didn't look scared as he chuckled.

 **Leozack: Ravage! Sick her.**

Suddenly the strange outlined piece on his chest came right off and formed into his pet robotic panther Ravage.

 **Pearl: What?**

Ravage growled as he pounced Pearl. She tried blocking with her spear, but his jaws were so powerful that he bit the spear in half and was clawing her and biting her arm.

 **Amethyst: Pearl!**

Amethyst lost concentration concerned for Pearl and Leozack pulls her towards him with the whips and pucnhes her down. He was about to fire at her with his arm cannon until he was pushed away by Revenger and Leozack ends up shooting Aquamarine, but manages to get out of the way.

 **Aquamarine: You lumbering idiot! Don't shoot me, shoot them!**

 **Leozack: Hey I'm trying!**

Revenger formed his wrist blades and attack more offensivly. He swiped it across Leozack's face, scratching his cheek as black blood dripped from it. Leozack tried to punch him, but Revenger dodged and swiped across his chest where Ravage used to be. Leozack yelled in pain as if that really hurt.

 **Revenger: Of course, that's his weak spot.**

Garnet, Bismuth and Amethyst met back with him.

 **Amethyst: Any ideas how to take this guy down Rev?**

 **Revenger: Attack his exposed chest.**

 **Garnet: Consider it done.**

 **Bismuth: ( forms her hands into hammers) It's hammer time!**

Meanwhile Pearl was still trying to fend off Ravage. She managed to push him off and form another spear, but Ravage formed two laser cannons from his thighs and fires at Pearl. She got out of the way, but this gave Ravage a chance to pounce at her again. As he tried to bite through her spear, Lapis formed a water hand and swiped him away.

 **Lapis: You okay Pearl?**

 **Pearl: I am now, thanks.**

 **Lapis: Help Revenger, I think he found a weakness.**

 **Pearl: I'm on it.**

Pearl went to help Revenger as Lapis took on Ravage. Ravage glared and snarled at formed more water hands and tried to crush him. Ravage was very quick though as he avoided each hand. She then formed a ray of ice stalactites and fired at him, but Ravage shot them out of his way and pounced at her. She fell back as he got on top of her and she screamed. Revenger heard her scream, but wasn't sure to leave the others.

 **Garnet: Go help her, we got this.**

Revenger nodded and rushed to Lapis and shot Ravage off of her.

 **Revenger: Lapis are you alright?**

 **Lapis: I'm okay. Let's fuse and become Pyrite.**

 **Revenger: How? Last time was unexpected.**

 **Lapis: Just twirl me around a bit.**

Revenger took her hands and tried dance with her. He twirled her around a bit and she leaned back. But nothing happened. Her gem didn't glow nor did a light surround them.

 **Revenger: It's not working.**

 **Lapis: I don't get it. This is how you're supposed to do it.**

But as they were confused on why they couldn't fuse, Lapis is pounced again by Ravage. Revenger tried to help her, as he formed his wrist blade and slashed Ravage. Leozack notices and was looking mad.

 **Leozack: Ravage!**

An electrical force formed around him and let out a wave of energy from his body sending the other gems away. He made his way to Revenger and punched him across the face.

 **Leozack: Ravage, return.**

Ravage jumped up and transformed back into Leozack's chest piece, covering his weak spot.

 **Leozack: Hmmm. That's better. Now where was I? Oh yeah I was gonna scrap you all.**

Leozack transformed into tank mode again and aimed at them

 **Revenger: Damn...**

Moments later, Steven was starting to wake up as he saw Peridot right next to him.

 **Peridot: Steven, thank the stars you're alright.**

 **Steven: Peridot, where's everyone else?**

 **Peridot: They're still fighting.**

He then heard loud noises and looked over the bush they were hiding and saw Leozack in tank mode trying to fire at everyone.

 **Steven: They're in trouble. We gotta help them.**

 **Peridot: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't go rushing out there. Leozack is one of the most brutal and strongest of the Gara Droids.**

 **Steven: They need us and can't you restraint him with your powers.**

 **Peridot: Not long considering how strong her is.**

 **Steven: But can you hold long enough for us to use the Crystal Cannon on him?**

 **Peridot: Oh, I think so.**

Leozack continued firing in tank mode until he stopped and transformed back into robot mode.

 **Leozack: Hahaha! Six up, six down! It's like shootin cyber ducks in a barrel!**

Leozack continued to laugh until he felt his body being held down.

 **Leozack: ARGH! What's happening to me?**

Peridot and Steven entered as the former held as much as she could.

 **Peridot: Hurry, I can't hold him long!**

 **Steven: Let's use the Crystal Cannon on him.**

 **Garnet: Right, let's do it.**

Steven, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl formed their weapons and merged them into the Crystal Cannon and aimed at Leozack. But before they got to use it, Aquamarine used her wand and froze everyone and freeing Leozack.

 **Leozack: Hey! I thought I told you I got this.**

 **Aquamarine: Oh really, was getting killed part of the plan also?**

 **Leozack: ( groans) No. But I was just about to break free.**

 **Aquamarine: Sure you were, plus I was getting bored. We got the humans and the Crystal Gems, let's just head back to base.**

 **Leozack: We can't yet, we still haven't found what's left of Acha and Kocha.**

They then heard a faint scream as Acha and Kocha came falling from the sky, landing near them.

 **Acha: ( adjusting his head) Oh, I think a part just fell loose.**

 **Kocha: You? I'm the one who had to fly you all the way over here.**

 **Acha: What can be done since we can't...oh.**

The duo then see's the Crystal Gems frozen and turns to Aquamarine and Leozack.

 **Acha: Leozack?**

 **Kocha: Aquamarine?**

 **Leozack: Acha and Kocha?**

 **Aquamarine: Wait, Gien's servents? Oh perfect, now we can leave.**

 **Viggo: Just one moment.**

Viggo flies down in his raven form and turns back into robot mode.

 **Acha and Kocha: Master Viggo!**

 **Viggo: Acha, Kocha. You're alive?**

 **Kocha: Of course we're alive. Bomber left us behind.**

 **Viggo: That incompetant fool messed up again. Why haven't you returned or contacted us?**

 **Acha: We couldn't. Our communication and teleportation commands were broken during the explosion, we had no way of getting back**.

 **Viggo: Is that right? But, we're glad to know you're still functioning. ( turns around) Come let us head back to base, our lord and master will be pleased to see this.**

 **Acha: Wait Viggo, let them go.**

Viggo's eyes widened and turned back to them.

 **Viggo: What did you say?**

 **Acha: Master Viggo, they're not our enemies. They're our friends.**

 **Kocha: Yeah, they helped us.**

 **Viggo: WHAT?!**

 **Acha: Since our time of being trapped, we realized what we're doing is wrong. We're killing innocent lives and stealing this planets energy resources.**

 **Kocha: These Crystal Gems aren't so bad. Steven actually took us in, let us get to know him and these gems better and taught us things we never knew before. They befriended us.**

 **Viggo: You've been befriending the enemy?**

 **Acha: Yes, but they are not our enemies.**

 **Viggo: Either that or they reprogrammed you to serve them.**

 **Kocha: We are not reprogrammed. Listen to us, we need to see Gien and tell him what we know.**

 **Viggo: He has to know about this and will not be pleased by your actions.**

Viggo turns to Aquamarine and Leozack.

 **Viggo: Job well done you two. Gien and the Diamonds will be pleased.**

 **Aquamarine: I told you I would get it done.**

 **Leozack: It was nothing Master Viggo. I told you I would do anything for Gien.**

 **Viggo: I knew you would Leozack. ( to Acha and Kocha) As for you two, you will be questioned by our lord and hopefully be fixed.**

 **Acha: But Viggo...**

 **Viggo: But nothing! Now grab onto me so we can get back.**

Acha and Kocha looked at Steven and the others.

 **Acha: ( whispers) Just hold on a little longer.**

 **Kocha: ( whispers) We'll get you out.**

They grabbed onto Viggo's shoulder as they are all teleported back to Gien's ship with the humans and the gems now prisoners.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I really enjoyed making this one. I hope you enjoyed and please read and review. Thank you.**


	57. Treason

**Chapter 57: Treason**

* * *

At Gien's ship, all the humans and Crystal Gems were all inprisoned in their own cells. Gems were one side of the room in their special destabalizer cells with Garnet unfused again and Ruby and Sapphire in their own separate cells. The humans were right across from them in regular ones. Revenger was the only one not in the prison room as he was already confined in the lab. Gien watched as he first talks to Aquamarine and Leozack.

 **Gien: Excellent work you two. After many failed attempts we finally have them in the palm of our hands.**

 **Aquamarine: I told you I'd get the job done. I'm the highest rank in Yellow Diamond's court for a reason.**

 **Leozack: Yes, but I was the one who beat them all one by one.**

 **Aquamarine: ( clears her throat) Ahem.**

 **Leozack: Well uh... she helped of course.**

 **Gien: Nonetheless you have made me proud Leozack. You shall be rewarded soon.**

 **Leozack: Thank you my lord. Anything for you.**

Gien smirks and walks into the jail room. He walked by each gem one by one.

 **Gien: How is everyone here. Comfortable?**

 **Ruby: Not really.**

 **Gien: Good, good. Tell me, how does it feel to finally lose?**

 **Amethyst: You should know.**

 **Gien: Not this time. You gems have really annoyed me and I can't believe it took me this long to capture.**

Gien turns to the humans and walked by each one. He stopped when he first saw Connie.

 **Gien: I couldn't be more disappointed in my life Bomber. You lost to her?**

 **Bomber: Hey, she only beat me because my guard was down. But now that we have her.**

Bomber draws out his sabre.

 **Bomber: Allow me to deliver you her head in a silver platter.**

 **Steven: No don't, leave her out of this.**

 **Gien: You will get your chance Bomber, during our own trial.**

 **Bomber: ( chuckles) Oh I love those.**

Gien walked up to another cell and saw Greg, the former was now looking mad.

 **Gien: Are you this boy's father?**

 **Greg: I am.**

 **Gien: And you were with Pink Diamond?**

 **Greg: I was.**

 **Gien: GRAUGH! I don't believe this, after everything she and I went through, how we connected, she fell for this...this...low life form!?**

 **Greg: I take it you knew Pink?**

 **Gien: I always despised the Diamonds, but Pink was the only one I ever respected. She was the only one who saw my work to be worth while. What did she see in you that I didn't have?**

 **Greg: Look, I don't even know why she loved me either. I'm a rockstar failure and live in a van. But for some odd reason she, she just wanted to be with me. She wanted to have Steven even if it costed her life.**

Gien slammed his fist against the wall, startling him.

 **Gien: ( red eyes open) What have you all done to her? First this pearl manipulates her into saving this rock and you are responsible for her demise?! I am more than tempted to open this cell and kill you myself!**

But Gien steps back a bit and breaths as his eyes slanted again.

 **Gien: But I must calm down. It will be fun though, now I get three on my hit list. Don't think I didn't forget about you Peridot.**

Gien walks over to Peridot's cell.

 **Gien: I don't understand you Peridot. I gave you life and purpose. I treated you as a apprentice and my own daughter. Why? Just why after everything I've done for you, you betrayed me.**

 **Peridot: Gien, we would still have been allies if you hadn't lied and tried to have me betray my friends. I learned about why Earth was important just like Acha and Kocha.**

 **Gien: What?**

Suddenly Viggo enters with Acha and Kocha behind them.

 **Viggo: My lord.**

Gien turns and see's them.

 **Gien: Acha, Kocha. You're alive.**

 **Viggo: My lord, a word with you.**

Viggo walks up to Gien as they spoke privately about what the duo were doing. Gien was taken back and called them.

 **Gien: Acha, Kocha. Come here.**

The duo were nervous as they approached their master.

 **Gien: Is it true? Have you been befriending the enemy?**

 **Acha: My lord we can explain. We were just on our mission when they attacked and the gartronium explosion caught us.**

 **Kocha: Bomber saw us stuck and didn't bother to help us out.**

Gien turns to Bomber.

 **Bomber: I uh...they were closing in on us. I know it was wrong, but it wasn't anthing personal. I assumed you could have teleported back.**

 **Gien: That's the first truthful thing I heard you say in a while Bomber. But we will discuss your punishment later. ( to Acha and Kocha) So they captured you.**

 **Acha: Well no, we tried teleporting back, but our teleportation commands tooks us to random places and then broke.**

 **Kocha: We also couldn't call for help.**

 **Acha: But once we found their home city, we learned how humans acted and realized what we were doing was wrong.**

 **Gien: Wrong?**

 **Kocha: They're not low lifeforms that need to be terminated. They're actually helpful, intelligent, and strong in their own way. Well except for that Onion right there, but then we wanted to know more about humans and the Earth.**

 **Acha: Steven found us and the Crystal Gems actually gave us a chance, they're actually good people, we learned how to plant, their hobbies, making meep morps and...**

 **Gien: I'll except that you were stranded and couldn't call for help, but going as low as making friends with the enemy is another.**

 **Acha: Master, they're not our enemies. This is their home and we're invading it. If we continue stealing this planet's resources for our fuel, then this planet will die and they will have nothing to protect. If this is what Pink Diamond truly wanted than we should respect her wishes and help them.**

 **Gien: No one knows what Pink Diamond wanted more than I! Listen to yourselves. You're acting just like Peridot now.**

 **Acha: Because she realized the same mistake we made. Master, we have done so much for you. We ask in return for you to listen to us.**

 **Gien: You have overstepped your authority. I am the leader, you are to follow my lead, not yours. They will be executed for their crimes.**

 **Kocha: What? No you can't kill them.**

 **Acha: I won't let you do this.**

Acha ran past him and was heading towards the control panel to their prison cells. However Bomber fires his laser cannon at their path, causing them to stop as he points his gun at them.

 **Bomber: Who are you to offer safety to our enemies?**

 **Acha: But...**

 **Gien: That's enough! You two head back into your rooms and think about what you did. That is an order.**

 **Acha and Kocha: ( sounding defeated) Y-Yes my lord.**

Acha and Kocha leave the area. Gien made his way to Steven.

 **Gien: What have you done to them Steven? First you ruined Peridot, now my servents.**

 **Steven: I didn't ruin anything. They wanted to learn from us and you brushed them off.**

 **Gien: No, this Earth is a plague. Everyone who enters here, suddenly want to act differently. But now that I have you all, I will take great pleasure in destroying and stealing all of it's energy resources.**

 **Steven: We won't let you do that!**

 **Gien: You won't let me, you were the one who caused all of this.**

 **Steven: What?**

 **Gien: Do you even know why we captured these people here. Do you remember the list you made...Peridot.**

Peridot was confused at first, but then remembered what he was refering to.

 **Steven: Peridot, what is he talking about?**

 **Gien: Perhaps this will ring a bell.**

Viggo shows him a holographic recording of Peridot's logs of his first encounter with her.

 **Peridot: So tell me, have the Stevens replaced humans as the dominant species on Earth?**

 **Steven: Oh no theres lots of humans. There's my dad, Connie, Lars and Sadie, the mailman, Onion... I think?**

Steven gasped now remembering this, Peridot couldn't see his face since they were side by side, but could only imagine his reaction.

 **Steven: The list... I gave them the names...**

 **Gien: ( silent chuckles) You did a fine job Peridot. Even after your betrayel, you still helped me with our plan.**

 **Peridot: No...no those were supposed to be private. Steven I swear I didn't know this would happen. I had nothing to do with his plan.**

 **Gien: But too bad you don't intend of rejoining us. You're a traitor to both your kind. I'll will return for a proper punishment for you. ( turns to Steven) As for you Steven...**

Steven was on his knees, just blaming himself for this whole mess.

 **Steven: This is all my fault...you're all here because of me...**

 **Gien: Experimentation will begin shortly.**

 **Connie: Experimentation?**

 **Pearl: No, you can't. Not on him!**

 **Gien: Guards!**

Two Gara Soldiers enter the room.

 **Gien: Take him to the lab and prepare him on the operation table.**

They nodded and one of them opened up the cell. The other placed the restraint collar on his neck forced him up and grabbed him by his arm as the other grabbed his other arm and pulled him out of the room as everyone watched in horror.

 **Sapphire: No stop!**

 **Bismuth: I am gonna break you all if you don't put him down right now!**

 **Lapis: Stop it! Leave him alone!**

 **Greg: He's just a kid!**

 **Connie: Don't you dare. Steven!**

The only one not saying anything was Peridot. She just curled up with tears in her eyes. She thought this was her fault. She was the one who made the logs and had to put every little detail on it. Steven is now about to be experimented on because of her. It was all her fault she thought.

Meanwhile, Acha and Kocha were still walking to their rooms.

 **Kocha: Well that worked well.**

 **Acha: I thought he would listen.**

 **Kocha: Well he didn't. We really were being delusional.**

Acha stopped in his tracks.

 **Acha: What did you say?**

 **Kocha: He was right. We were wrong about all of this. We just paniced and thought we were done for. Now that we're back here, we can put it behind us and just move on. It was just a phase.**

 **Acha: A phase...a phase!? You call everything we just learned and witnessed, the new friends we made who accepted us for us just a phase!?**

 **Kocha: Yes, exactly that.**

 **Acha: How can you say that?**

 **Kocha: How can I not say that?**

 **Acha: We were abandoned by our own kind. We had no way back and we could have ended up in stasis forever if our Gartronium supply ran out. I've come to realize that Steven and those Crystal Gems are not bad.**

 **Kocha: What makes you think that?**

 **Acha: If they wanted to scrap us, they would have done so to begin with. But they actually gave us a chance to learn and have us realize what we did was wrong. Steven and I both like Crying Breakfast Friends. Pearl supported me and offered me to train with her. Garnet told us about why she like to stay fused and what it meant to her. You liked being with Amethyst and Peridot told us how much she likes her new life here.**

 **Kocha: And look where that got her? Imprisoned and set for execution. Why can't you snap out of it?**

 **Acha: Because I never belonged here.**

Kocha was taken back from what he said.

 **Kocha: What?**

 **Acha: I never belonged here, with Gara Droids or Homeworld. We're considered to be the most inferior of the race. The losers! The elites look down on us, gems look down at us.**

 **Kocha: You think you belong on this rock living with these gems?**

 **Acha: Don't you?**

 **Kocha: Of course not. I always belonged here, with the Gara Droids serving Gien.**

 **Acha: Do you or are you just scared of being executed?**

 **Kocha: Says the one who is constantly afraid.**

 **Acha: I've always been afraid all my life. Still am today. We might be sparred now if we do as told and go back serving him, but I can't live with the burden knowing we coulnd't save our friends.**

 **Kocha: The're not our friends. We serve only Gien.**

 **Acha: I don't even think our lord doesn't respect us. You don't even respect me.**

 **Kocha: Well that's what I do because of what you did?**

 **Acha: What are you talking?**

 **Kocha: When we were built, Gien showed us off to the Diamonds and you had to give a bad first impression with you being a cowardly, annoying cluts. Because of you, they guessed I would be like that too so the Diamonds disapproved for us... for me to be mass produced and I'm considered one of the losers of the Gara Droids.**

 **Acha: Is that why you're so harsh on me?**

Kocha calms down and looks away, but doesn't answer.

 **Acha: Kocha... I'm sorry that I ruined your chances to be great. I never intended to upset you. We've been partners for years and I always stayed by your side because...because that's what friends do. They forgive each other. But we have to do something. Gien won't listen to reason and we have to...**

 **Kocha: Stop right there... there's no we anymore alright. It's just you. I'm not going to get scrapped over something you think you belong with. I'm staying here where I belong.**

Kocha looks away with her back turned.

 **Acha: ( sighs) Fine. Alright. If this is what you truly want Kocha, I won't force you into anything. I hope you're happy.**

Acha walks away from her and stops one last time to look back.

 **Acha: I'm sorry you had to be around me.**

Acha finally leaves. Kocha looks back and see's he's gone as a frown forms on her face.

Five minutes later.

Before Gien and his troops were about to leave, he heard Acha call for him.

 **Gien: Acha, glad you are here.**

 **Acha: My lord I really need you to listen.**

 **Gien: I will, after you do something for me. ( to Viggo) Take the pearl out.**

Viggo goes to Pearl's cell, brings her out and has her arms cuffed.

 **Gien: Acha, you're loyalty has been shaken with your words a little while back. However, because you've always been a trusted servent and spie to me I shall be generous.**

 **Acha: My lord?**

Gien takes out a gun and gives it to him.

 **Gien: You will have the honor in shattering this pearl.**

Acha looked at him surprised and looked at Pearl. She had worried look on her face. She knew Acha was treated poorly, but would he really kill her just to gain respect.

 **Gien: Think about it. The great Acha who shattered one of the top members of the Crystal Gems. Think of all the praise you'll get.**

 **Acha: But, I'm a servent. Not an executioner.**

 **Gien: I am your superior. I order you to terminate her.**

Acha stared at Pearl, but he couldn't bring himself to even pointing the gun at her and throws it away.

 **Acha: No! I will not. They have done no wrong.**

 **Gien: But you have...traitor!**

Gien using his limb enhancer laser shoot Acha as the projectile pierced through his chest.

 **Acha: My lord...**

Acha falls back as the lights in his eyes started to flicker and finally went black. Everyone was shocked seeing this while Pearl had her hands covering her mouth.

 **Gien: You were really were a traitor, weren't you Acha?**

 **Pearl: How dare you...**

 **Gien: Hm?**

 **Pearl: How dare you? He was your most loyal follower and this is how you repaid him! All he wanted from you is to listen to what he thought and you refused!**

 **Gien: He broke the Gara Droid rule. No droid is to show signs of love or sentimental emotions. He was weak and was deemed unfit for this. Take her back to her cell.**

Viggo puts Pearl back into her cell.

 **Gien: Come let us move on to the lab.**

 **Viggo: What about Acha?**

 **Gien: Bring his body. He'll atleast be good for spare parts. Guards!**

Two Black Knight droids enter.

 **Gien: Guard the prisoners. Let no one set them free unless they have my approval.**

They nodded and stood guard as the Gien and the others left to the lab to begin their experiments, but not before taking Acha's body with them. Little did they know was that Kocha witnessed the whole thing. Her body shook and her hands covered her mouth.

 **Kocha: Acha...no...**

In the lab

Steven was strapped to an operating table. He saw all sorts of tools and chemicals all over the place. Next to him was a needle connected to a blood package. Then he saw Revenger on the other side of the room, strapped to another table. His body was completely confined.

 **Steven: Revenger?**

 **Revenger: Steven? Why are you here? I thought he only wanted me.**

 **Steven: I thought he only wanted me.**

Gien and Viggo enters the lab.

 **Gien: How are my test subjects doing?**

Gien placed Acha's body at the corner. Steven and Revenger's eyes widened.

 **Steven: Acha? What did you do to him?**

 **Gien: I hope you're happy Steven. Because of you, you ruined my servent. He refused to kill that pearl and I was forced to kill him for it.**

 **Revenger: You...you miserable machine! This is what you enjoy doing isn't it! That droid was always praising you and you kill him for not following your orders, just like you did to the fallen.**

 **Gien: Ah Revenger. I was at first hoping you stayed dead, but now I'm glad you are alive. I want to know how is it that a group of Gara Droid life sparks managed to create a new being? Plus how is it that you a droid fused with a gem?**

 **Revenger: I don't even know how it happened. I tried to dance with her to fight against your elite and it didn't work.**

 **Gien: Tried?**

 **Viggo: This defies all logic.**

 **Gien: It does, unlese maybe...maybe it was the power of the life sparks.**

 **Viggo: Of course! Our metallic bodies are blocking a connection between the spark and the gem. When we implanted the mind control device on him it was linked directly to his life spark. When the Lapis Lazuli tried to pull it out, she released the energy from his spark and absorbed her.**

 **Gien: Thus creating a new gem and robot fusion. It's a theory, but we will do further tests on you Revenger later. Right now, Steven must come first.**

Gien approached him.

 **Gien: Now don't be afraid Steven. I don't intend on killing you, or atleast not yet. I need you to bring a couple friends of mine.**

 **Steven: My mom?**

 **Gien: Her and Huntress.**

Steven and Revenger's eyes widened.

 **Revenger: Huntress?**

 **Steven: But she was shattered. You can't bring shattered gems back.**

 **Gien: There is nothing I can't do.**

 **Steven: But I don't think my powers can do that. I can't even cure corruption.**

 **Gien: Well then let's find out together.**

 **Steven: No, No!**

Steven tried struggling out, but he is restraint again by Viggo as he straps his neck down. They began the experiment as Gien sticks a needle into Steven's arm and collects his blood in a blood package. Steven began to feel dizzy from the loss of blood.

 **Viggo: Here it is, his blood.**

 **Gien: Let's begin the experiment.**

The used the same healing formula that they used to heal cracked gems, but mixed it with Steven's blood, causing it to shake a bit, but then settled down.

 **Viggo: It's done.**

 **Gien: I hope this works, bring her in.**

Gien took out Huntresse's gem shards and Viggo nods and brings in a new robotic body for Huntress and has seen a change. Her hunting uniform was now red and her boots were black. She still had her metallic arm now attached with a double barreled cannon. She still had the same hair and face, but no monocole this time.

 **Gien: It's time Huntress**.

Gien adds a few drops of the new formula on her shard. It started to shake and glow as they pieces rose up, bit by bit they started to connect to each other again and finally, her gem was whole again. Steven and Revenger's eyes widened of what they witnessed.

 **Gien: By the stars... it worked.**

 **Viggo: But is she living?**

 **Gien: Place her in her body and see.**

Gien placed her gem into her new body, but Revenger... he couldn't let her live again knowing what she is like.

 **Revenger: NOOOO!**

Revenger with his might breaks out of his restraints. Gien and Viggo turned and tried to stop him. But he pushed them away and formed his wrist blade and was about to destroy Huntress before she can wake. But when he tried, her arm rose up and grabbed his arm. Revenger's eyes widened and froze. Huntress rose up as her eyes opened looking at him as she smirked.

 **Huntress: Hello Revenger.**

Huntress punched him in the stomach and then the face. He tried to fight back and tried to slash her. Her new metallic arm was now liquid metal and formed into a blade and blocked his attack. She jumped over him and her arm cannon shot out a beam, paralyzing him. Huntress causually walked up to him and kicked tree times and stomping her foot onto his head.

 **Huntress: That's for shattering me.**

Huntress turned over to Gien and Viggo.

 **Viggo: This is unbelievable.**

 **Gien: ( silent chuckles) But it is. Welcome back Huntress, I have brought you back.**

Huntress smiles to him.

 **Huntress: I am here to serve you once again darling.**

Two Gara Soldiers entered and took Revenger placed him in what appeared to be an iron maiden, making sure he doesnt get out. Huntress approached them as she noticed Steven on the operating table. She approached him first.

 **Steven: Huntress...**

 **Huntress: Steven Universe. Did you miss me? ( squeezes his cheeks) You've gotten so much cuter since I last saw you. And here you are now.**

Bomber and Leozack enters.

 **Bomber: What's all the noise in...Huntress?!**

 **Leozack: You're alive!**

 **Gien: Fellow Gara Droids, our commrad has returned from the dead.**

 **Huntress: I'm back and I'll be staying this time**.

 **Viggo: My lord, we might have to hold off on the surgury of Steven's gem. Considering the boy has lost some blood from the extraction, this could effect his gem if we are to remove it properly and carefully.**

 **Gien: Very well, Bomber, put Steven in his special cell and give him some water. I need him in good shape. Leozack, get the Gartronium ready. We will celebrate our victory at last.**

The other Gara Droids exit doing as they are told.

 **Viggo: I shall leave you two alone.**

Viggo leaves as Huntress was smiling big to Gien, placing her hands on his chest.

 **Huntress: Oh darling, you went through all this just to bring me back. You truly do love me. Now that we feel the same way, we can...**

 **Gien: No... we can't.**

 **Huntress: ( frowns) What?**

 **Gien: Huntress, I never treated you the way you hoped I would. Ever since I thought I lost Pink, I often viewed love as a weakness. I always saw you from a servent to my assasin, body guard and luitenant, but when you were shatterd, a part of me died feeling I lost someone I truly did care about next to Pink. I never realized how I felt about you until it was too late.**

 **Huntress: But I'm back now. If what you say is true than you and I can be together now.**

 **Gien: Maybe so. But some, mainly Bomber were onto me. He tried to over throw me thinking I have gone weak. I have let noticable signs of love out. If others realized that too, they will try and overthrow me. I need to be strong. I can't let anyone else take control of this army unless it's someone I trust.**

 **Huntress: But Viggo trusts you and so does Acha and Kocha.**

 **Gien: While Viggo did help me with your return and I think he knows, Acha on the other hand is dead.**

Gien motioned towards Acha's body.

 **Gien: He is a traitor to our kind now. He's been defending our enemy and refused to kill one of them when I ordered him to.**

 **Huntress: What about Kocha?**

 **Gien: I will test her soon. But the point is, you and I must keep this a secret for now. Until I become the most powerful being that no one dares to oppose me, you must act only as my assasin and hunter.**

 **Huntress: I...I understand my lord, but can I at least do one thing?**

 **Gien: That is?**

Much to his surprise, Huntress wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Gien was going to push her off, but fell for her kiss as he held onto her and accepted her kiss.

 **Huntress: I'll won't let anyone take you down and if they try, they need to get through me first.**

 **Gien: Just don't get shattered again.**

 **Huntress: Of course darling. Anything for you.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Huntress was meant to be a temporary character, but due to her popularity from some, I brought her back. This is also my attempt on expanding Steven's healing powers how if altered can restore shattered gems ( which wasn't done or atleast not yet in the show) and trying to find a way to cure the corrupted gems since I dind't want to do the whole four Diamonds needed to cure it. Also this was my explanation on how Revenger and Lapis fused. Because I never inteneded for the Gara Droids to fuse until the idea of Pyrite came, I needed to create my own explanation. It may seem far fetched but I had to give some explanation. This chapter was meant to go on more for the escape and another fight. But I thought it would have dragged for too long and it would have seemed rushed so this will be divided into two. Special Thanks to Lady Shadow92 for help on Huntress's return. I hope you enjoyed and please review. Thank you and until next time.**


	58. The Vision

**Chapter 58: The Vision**

* * *

The Gara Droids ( including Kocha and Aquamarine) were in another room each of them were sitting down with their own gartronium cube. Before they moved on with the gems execution and Steven's surgury, Gien decided to celebrate their victory.

 **Gien: Gara Droids! A toast for the return of our trusted assasin Huntress and to the imenant destruction of the Crystal Gems.**

Gien began drinking out from the cube as some of the fuel dripped down. They all began to drink, except for Kocha who was still upset over Acha's death.

 **Gien: You're not drinking.**

 **Kocha: AH! I was about to.**

Kocha began to drink her cube. While everyone else seemed to enjoy, Aquamarine was sitting aside getting impatient.

 **Leozack: Hey pixie, aren't you gonna join us?**

 **Aquamarine: How can I when one we gems don't need to eat or drink and two even if we did their's nothing for me? Just finish up so we can leave.**

 **Viggo: Patience my dear. This is one victory we've been trying so hard to achieve.**

 **Kocha: Um... that's right. In fact, my lord. Why don't we have another round?**

 **Gien: Oh? You want more?**

 **Kocha: Well we won't need to conserve anymore after tomorrow. We can leave this planet dry.**

 **Gien: Well... why not? Let's have another round.**

The Gara Droids cheered as they drank more gartronium. The more they drank, the more intoxicated they got.

 **Bomber: Uhhh ( hiccup) this is good. ( hiccup) I needed to refuel. Energy...**

 **Viggo: Ah...you...you...you're... you're taking the whole...whole Acha's termination well. Aren't you... K-Kocha...**

 **Kocha: Oh yeah. Who needs him anyway right?**

 **Bomber: I know! ( hiccup) He's a moron. I'm surrounded by ( hiccup) by morons!**

Bomber fell onto his back laughing hysterically.

 **Aquamarine: That's it. I'm out of here.**

Aquamarine leaves the room as they drank some more.

 **Leozack: Boy, this stuffs the greatest...**

Leozack now falls onto his back.

 **Leozack: Hey Bomber. Once we're done, I'm gonna become the new general of the Gara Droids.**

 **Bomber: Take it Leozack. Take it. ( hiccup) I'm going to be the new leader one day.**

 **Viggo: You will have to answer to me first Bomber the lame...**

Viggo falls back now.

 **Huntress: Oh... I feel so alive! Hold me darling.**

Huntress leans onto Gien, but the two end up falling off as well with Huntress lying on his chest.

 **Gien: I'd love to see Yellow's stupid face when I rule. I Gien, leader of... the Robotmen...**

Everyone was just lying down drunk and acting up, which is what Kocha wanted. She left and headed towards the lab. She saw Steven locked up in his cell. He was curled up looking sad, until he noticed Kocha.

 **Kocha: Steven. I'm glad you're still okay.**

 **Steven: Kocha. What are you doing?**

 **Kocha: What does it look like? I'm getting you all out of here.**

Kocha tried to open his cell, but it was locked. She looked around and grabbed the tray of tools. She tried to break the lock.

 **Steven: Wait, you're going to get caught aren't you?**

 **Kocha: Don't worry, they're takne care of. I was an idiot. I was too scared to stand up to them unlike Acha who tried so hard to get you all out.**

 **Steven: I'm so sorry for your loss.**

 **Kocha: I hope there's a chance he can be fixed. I'll get you all out of here.**

Kocha finally breaks the lock and Steven is free. She has a key for his restraint collar and takes it off.

 **Steven: Thanks, but we got to get Revenger out too.**

 **Kocha: Where is he?**

That's when they heard a moaning sound. They turned to the iron maiden where Revenger was trapped in. They first took Acha's body from the corner and walked to the iron maiden.

 **Steven: Hang on Revenger. We'll get you out.**

Kocha began to lock pick on the iron maiden.

 **Kocha: Almost there. Just a little...**

Suddenly they are frozen by a laser from Aquamarine.

 **Aquamarine: Well, well, well. Look what I caught. A loose prisoner and another traitor. I'm sure Gien would love to hear this.**

Later.

After the Gara Droids sobered up by injecting a chemical like an asperin, they confronted Steven and Kocha. Kocha was on the ground while Steven was still frozen by Aquamarine.

 **Gien: I can't believe you Kocha. You tricked us into drinking just so you can free my prisoner. I can't tell you how disappointed I am of you.**

 **Kocha: You just killed my friend for trying to save my other friends.**

 **Gien: I knew it. You too have gone soft and become a traitor. You shall be executed right where you stand.**

 **Huntress: Shall I scrap her my lord?**

 **Gien: Yes, but first check Acha's life spark. If he's dead, than why bother saving him?**

Huntress leaned down and opened up Acha's chest. Just as they thought, his life spark was still there.

 **Huntress: The life spark. He's only in stasis.**

 **Gien: Hmmm. Well kill him first and show it to Kocha as they both die.**

 **Kocha: NO!**

Huntress was about to pull out his spark, when suddenly the walls bursted open. Aquamarine almost got hit by the wall debris and dodged, causing her to let go of Steven. It was Revenger, freed.

 **Gien: Revenger?!**

 **Kocha: Hey Aquamarine. You really should have checked the lock before taking us away.**

 **Gien: What? Aquamarine!**

 **Aquamarine: What? No I thought...**

Revenger slapped her aside. Leozack tried to block his path, but Revenger jumped over him. Leozack formed his arm cannon, but Steven shield them.

 **Steven: We got to get the others out too.**

 **Revenger: Kocha! Lead us!**

 **Kocha: Right!**

Kocha lead Steven and Revenger who was holding Acha's body. Revenger shot the ceiling down, blocking their paths.

 **Gien: Damn those... Do not let them escape! Split up!**

The Gara Droids and Aquamarine chased after them. Each of them went through different halls to catch up.

Meanwhile in the prison room. The Black Knight droids were standing still guarding the prisoners as they spoke among themselves. The gems tried desperatly to break free from the cells. But they were in reinforced steel that it couldn't be dented.

 **Amethyst: Okay let's do this again.**

Punches the wall.

 **Amethyst: Ow my wrist!**

Punches the wall with her other fist.

 **Amethyst: Ow, my other wrist!**

 **Ruby: Geez, your shoulder.**

 **Bismuth: Come on guys. We can do this. They can't keep us in here forever.**

 **Pearl: We have to get out! Who knows what Gien is doing to Steven. Sapphire do you...**

 **Sapphire: All I can see is that he's fine so far. But I don't know how much longer he can take and I'm seeing someone we haven't seen in a while return.**

 **Connie: Someone we haven't seen in a while? Who?**

 **Lars: I can't believe Steven had to get us involve with these crazy Robotmen. What was he thinking?**

 **Sadie: Lars are you seriously going to take this out on Steven? He's being experimented on like a lab rat and you're blaming him for this.**

 **Lars: I...( sighs) I'm sorry alright. I'm freaked out and I don't even know what they're going to do with us.**

 **Jamie: Well I hope it's just putting us in a zoo rather than killing us like Ronaldo said.**

 **Lars: That's not helping Jamie.**

 **Jamie: But poor guy. He's such a great kid and I still have his package of cackies right here. He's been asking me everyday if I had it yet.**

 **Connie: I know Steven is fine. Well I hope.**

 **Greg: I do too. Also this maybe a little off topic, but does anyone know if we get bathroom breaks? I still got a pee. Guards. Hey guards can I be excused to the restroom? Please?**

The Black Knight droids simply ignored him.

 **Greg: Come on! This killing me man!**

Suddenly they heard noises. The Black Knight droids turned and headed to that direction. A brief fight was heard and entering the room was Steven, Revenger and Kocha much to everyone's relief and set them all free. The gems along with Connie and Greg went to Steven.

 **Connie: Steven! I'm so glad your alright.**

 **Greg: Yeah, you had us worried Stu ball.**

Revenger got the humans out. Sadie was the first one he freed as she gazed onto him.

 **Sadie: Revenger... you came back.**

 **Revenger: It's nice to see you again Sadie. I'm here now.**

 **Lars: Oh yes thank you Mr. Robotman!**

 **Revenger: Um, your welcome uh... Lars was it.**

Ruby and Sapphire fuse back into Garnet. She went over and freed Jamie from his cell.

 **Garnet: Jamie are you alright?**

 **Jamie: Garnet you've come back for me. But I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I've moved on.**

 **Garnet: Um...that's great. Good for you.**

Kocha looked at Onion.

 **Kocha: Uh... do we have to set him free?**

 **Steven: Yes Kocha. No one gets left behind.**

 **Kocha: Fine.**

Kocha free's Onion. He slowly walked up to her unsure what he was going to do, until he hugged her.

 **Steven: I think he's trying to thank you.**

 **Kocha: Um... your welcome.**

Peridot and Pearl looked at Acha's body with sad faces.

 **Kocha: Peridot. His life spark is still intact. Can you fix him?**

 **Peridot: Oh that's good. Yes he can be fixed if we get out of here now.**

As they were about to leave, Amethyst noticed his arm.

 **Amethyst: Dude, what happened to your arm?**

Pearl and Lapis noticed now noticed it and looked.

 **Lapis: Oh no. Steven your arm, it's all bruised and bandaged.**

 **Steven: Oh Lapis, I'm fine I...**

 **Pearl: Oh my stars, Steven! What did Gien do to you? I swear when I find him I'll...**

 **Steven: He took some of my blood.**

 **Lapis: What? What would he want that for?**

 **Steven: I'll explain everything later. We gotta get out of here.**

 **Garnet: Than let's get out of here before they find us.**

Everyone were running out of the ship, trying to find the exit.

 **Greg: Are we almost there? I really got a go.**

 **Amethyst: Hold it in Greg!**

 **Greg: I'm trying! Trying so hard.**

 **Kocha: We're almost there just a little further.**

 **Peridot: Steven.**

 **Steven: Yeah Peridot.**

 **Peridot: Listen I'm sorry for...**

But they end up bumping into Leozack with Aquamarine on his shoulder.

 **Leozack: And where do you think you're going?**

 **Greg: Uh, to the bathroom.**

 **Leozack: Oh well in that case make it quick so... wait what's bathroom?**

 **Aquamarine: I...huh, I don't know.**

 **Huntress: You're all not getting away that easy.**

They turned and saw Huntress and Viggo with six Gara Soldiers. The gems couldn't believe seeing her.

 **Peridot: Huntress?**

 **Huntress: Did you all miss me?**

 **Pearl: No. It can't be. Revenger you said you shattered her.**

 **Amethyst: Unless, she's a ghost or a robot zombie.**

 **Revenger: She was revived by Gien using Steven.**

 **Peridot: Excuse me, what?**

 **Huntress: I'm back and new and improved.**

 **Bismuth: Are you just all talk? You don't even look that different from before.**

 **Garnet: Bismuth do not unerestimate her. She is still one of the most deadly of the Gara Droids.**

 **Bismuth: We can take em Garnet.**

 **Leozack: Hold on Huntress, they're mine. I got them first.**

 **Huntress: But I just came back and I'd love to show off my skills.**

 **Viggo: You can both go. Just call if you need me.**

Viggo steps back, letting Huntress and Leozack fight.

Leozack was about to fire, until Amethyst used her whip which covered his arm and then constricted his body in her whip, causing him to trip and fall.

 **Garnet: Kocha, you and Peridot get everyone out of here. We'll handle these guys.**

 **Steven: Connie you go with them.**

 **Connie: No I'm staying here and fighting with you.**

 **Steven: Connie...**

 **Pearl: Just remember our training. Except this is the real thing.**

As Kocha and Peridot lead everyone out as the got passed Leozack.

 **Huntress: No! ( to the Gara Soldiers) After them.**

They nodded and ran after the others.

 **Steven: Wait no!**

Steven wanted to try and stop, but Leozack broke free and blocked his path.

 **Leozack: You're going to have to take us down first before you get to them.**

Leozack was about to slam down onto Steven, but he used his shield to cover him. Leozack was about to slam him down again, but Connie jumped onto his shield and slashed him, scracthing his face. Leozack yelled covering his face.

 **Leozack: You pesky girl! How dare you?**

He formed his arm cannon and fired aimlessly. Huntress dodged his projectile.

 **Huntress: Don't shoot me Leozack. Shoot them!**

 **Leozack: I'm trying!**

Leozack uncovere his face, part of it scratched now. Now Revenger, Bismuth, Amethyst, Steven was against Leozack as Pearl, Lapis, Connie and Garnet fought Huntress. Huntress was shown to be more faster and stronger than she was before. Now with her new shapshifting arm and arm cannon, she could use her new weapons faster than her old ones. She took down the gems rather quickly. Pearl and Connie tried teaming up against her. Despite their best efforts, Huntress knocked down Pearl and knocked Connie's sword off her hand. She tried to pick up her sword but Huntress stomped on her hand as Connie yelled in pain.

 **Steven: Connie!**

 **Leozack: Ravage, attack!**

Ravage jumped out from Leozack's chest and pounced on Steven, but he pushed Ravage off when he formed his bubble. Huntress now grabbed Connie by her hair and pointed her rifle at her head.

 **Steven: No! Connie!**

 **Huntress: Stop where you are!**

The gems stopped fighting as they looked at Huntress holding Connie hostage.

 **Huntress: If you don't want me to blast her brains out, you will all do as I say and surrender.**

 **Connie: Don't listen to her guys! Just keep...AHHH!**

Huntress pulled her hair higher as she yelled.

 **Steven: Stop! Leave her out of this.**

 **Huntress: I'm giving you all the count to five to surrender or she dies.**

 **Pearl: Wait stop!**

 **Huntress: 5, 4...**

As Huntress counted down, Connie saw her machete strapped to Huntress's waist.

 **Huntress: 3, 2..**

Acting fast, Connie grabbed Huntress's machete.

 **Huntress: What?**

Connie cuts her hair setting her free. Once she was she immediatly stabbed Huntress in the stomach with her own machete and went back to the others. Pearl and Steven checked on her first.

 **Pearl: Connie are you alright?**

 **Connie: I'm fine really.**

 **Steven: I'm glad, but your hair.**

 **Connie: It's fine. I was due for a haircut anyway.**

Huntress took the machete out of her and winced from the pain. Viggo went to check on her.

 **Viggo: That's enough.**

 **Huntress: I'm fine, I can still fight.**

 **Viggo: Gien will be furious if you were to get killed again. I will take your place.**

 **Huntress: Just save the girl for me.**

Huntress sat out as Viggo took her place. But Aquamarine was getting impatient again and just froze them all while in the air.

 **Leozack: Oh come on this again?**

 **Aquamarine: This is taking too long. I don't get why you prefer to fight when I can just stop it right here and now?**

 **Leozack: We didn't ask you. You always have to ruin my fun.**

 **Aquamarine: Shut your complaining and just get the others.**

 **Kocha: Hey Aquamarine! Shut up!**

 **Aquamarine: What?**

Kocha flew head on at Aquamarine. She grabbed her wand as the two struggled, losing control and setting the gems free. But they still had to get through Leozack. Revenger than remembered something.

 **Revenger: Lapis, get ready. We're going to fuse.**

 **Lapis: How, it didn't work before.**

 **Revenger: Than we will have to do it differently.**

Lapis looked confused until Revenger opened up his chest revealing his life spark. It started to act up as the electricity from it emerged and engulfed him and Lapis. Now they were Pyrite again. The gems looked happy to see her.

 **Garnet: Wow, now that is nice.**

 **Steven: Pyrite, you're back.**

 **Pyrite: Sorry to keep you all waiting. But I'm here now.**

 **Viggo: I knew it. It really is from the power of our lifesparks.**

 **Leozack: Y-You fused? But, but how? Gara Droids can't fuse with gems. It's impossible!**

 **Pyrite: Anything is possible Leozack. Like how I am about to tear your spark out.**

 **Leozack: ( sarcasm) Oh I'm so scared. Ahahaha! Ravage, sick her.**

Ravage growled and jumped up to attack, but Pyrite dealt with him easily and sliced Ravage in half with her wrist blades.

 **Leozack: NOO! Ravage! You'll pay for that!**

Leozack transformed into tank mode and aimed at Pyrite. Everyone except her got out of the way, but that's what she wanted as Viggo was right behind her.

 **Viggo: Wait, no stop! I'm still here you fool! No! NO!**

Leozack fired away. Pyrite formed her water wings and flew up as the projectile hits Viggo. Leozack realizing what he did transformed back into robot mode.

 **Leozack: AH! Master Viggo!**

The smoke cleared up as it showed Viggo barely standing, but was completely black now and burnt.

 **Viggo: Bomber was right... he is surrouned by morons...**

Viggo collapses as Huntress tried to help him up. Pyrite landed and looked at Leozack with a deadly glare.

 **Pyrite: You're next.**

Leozack was starting to get mad and formed his arm cannons and fired at Pyrite. She ran towards him, shielding herself with a wall of ice. Once she got close she jumped up and kicked him across the face. Leozack tried to punch her, but she grabbed his arm and threw him. Leozack got back up, but Pyrite continued punching him in the face and hard in the stomach. Leozack fell to his knees, gasping for air and coughing out black blood.

 **Leozack: I can't... I can't be beat. I'm supposed to be the strongest...**

Pyrite: If you still want to live, stay down or else.

 **Leozack: And disgrace the entire Gara Droid army? No. No,no! You will die!**

Leozack sprange back up about to slam her down. But when he opened his arms out, this exposed his weak point, the chest. Using her wrist blades, Pyrite stabbed Leozack in the chest. Leozack was now paralyzed as he looked down weazing. Pyrite kept her fist in their as her arm was covered in black blood.

 **Pyrite: Guys, you might want to cover your eyes.**

 **Bismuth: Uh...what?**

 **Pyrite: Cover your eyes!**

Everyone ( except Amethyst and Bismuth) looked away. Pyrite pulled her arm out with Leozack's life spark, still intact with wires and cables. Leozack tried to reach for his own spark but was growing weak. Pyrite then crushed it with her hand, extinquishing it. With his final breath, Leozack's eyes went black and his body turned grey.

 **Amethyst: Dude... you just finished him Mortal Kombat style. Awesome.**

 **Bismuth: Oh man, now I wish I did look away. I'm never going to get that sight out of my head.**

Kocha and Aquamarine were still struggling as they fell to the ground right behind the dead Leozack still standing in place. Aquamarine got up first, freezing Kocha.

 **Aquamarine: Did you really think you could beat me? I'm not leaving until I get the prisoners back. Now where are they?**

But little did Aquamarine know was that Leozack's body was now falling back, on top of her. She heard something fall and looked up.

 **Aquamarine: What?**

Leozack's body falls onto Aquamarine, crushing her and losing her wand.

 **Aquamarine: What? UGH! Get off of me you big oaf!**

Aquamarine tried to pull out, but was trapped. The others met back with her.

 **Steven: Kocha, what are you doing back?**

 **Kocha: I couldn't leave you all behind like that. Acha did the same. But everyone is fine. Peridot got rid of those soldiers with ease with her power and we're all at your place.**

 **Garnet: Than let's hurry back.**

Everyone got out of Gien's ship and realized the mountain they were on.

 **Amethyst: Dude, where are we?**

 **Connie: Mt. Fuji? We're in Japan!**

 **Steven: ( gasps) The place where the Lonely Blade movies were shot in?**

 **Pyrite: So this is his new hiding place huh?**

Pyrite was tempted on going back.

 **Steven: Pyrite, I know a part of you want's to go back for Gien, but I think we should retreat for now.**

 **Pyrite: ( sighs) You're right Steven. I think I've had enough for one day.**

They hurried to the nearest warp pad and went back home.

Back at the house.

Steven and the others finally made it to the temple. Pyrite unfused and Revenger and Lapis was back. Everyone else was sitting at the couch being treated by Volleyball who gave them waters and some snacks while Peridot was trying to fix Acha.

 **Volleyball: There you are. What happened out there?**

 **Pearl: Just had to deal with the Gara Droids again.**

 **Steven: Guys, your all here. Wait where's dad?**

Then he heard the toilet flush and Greg exited out of the bathroom.

 **Greg: Whoo! Man if I held on any longer, my bladder would have explode.**

 **Steven: Dad!**

Steven ran up and hugged his father.

 **Greg: Hey easy Stu ball. I'm here now.**

 **Steven: Dad... I'm so sorry.**

 **Greg: For what?**

 **Steven: This happened because of me. I gave them the list of names and you all got captured. You, Connie, everyone else. This was all my fault.**

 **Lars: Yeah, you think?**

Sadie stomps Lars's foot for insulting Steven.

 **Lars: Ow!**

 **Connie: Steven relax. Don't be so hard on yourself. We made it out.**

 **Steven: But the fact is that I put you all in danger for being idiot!**

Peridot went to Steven and hugged him.

 **Peridot: ( tearing up) Steven no. This isn't your fault. It's mine. I'm the one who wrote every single detail in my logs and they used them against me. I betrayed the whole team.**

 **Garnet: Neither one of you should be so hard on yourselves. I'm to blame if you ask me.**

 **Steven: Why you Garnet?**

 **Garnet: I'm the one with future vision. I'm supposed to see everything. This I couldn't. If I had, we would have had you all or everyone in town evacuated.**

 **Greg: Hey, hey relax. All of you. It's no ones fault. No one could have forseen this. No one's to blame alright? We all got out alive and well.**

Greg then remembered Acha and looked at him.

 **Greg: Well, almost everyone.**

 **Connie: But what did they want Steven for?**

 **Revenger: This.**

Revenger took out the Steven's blood package.

 **Revenger: I took this from the lab when I broke out.**

 **Pearl: Is that... Steven's blood?**

 **Revenger: ( nods) Gien used this to bring back Huntress. I couldn't tell exactly what he did, but he mixed this with other chemicals he had and created a formula to restore shattered gems.**

 **Peridot: I don't believe it. He's actually done it. He actually figured out how to bring gems back with his blood.**

 **Pearl: But Pink Diamond never had the ability to revive gems.**

 **Kocha: She didn't. But during my time with Gien he always said how him being half human and gem could enhanced his strenght, speed and give him new abilities. But the blood itself is not enough to restore the gems.**

 **Garnet: Well I'm glad you took this Revenger. We don't him to have any upperhands.**

 **Bismuth: Whoa wait. If his blood, if altered that is can restore gems. What about corruption?**

Everyone's eyes widened if this could help.

 **Garnet: Peridot is it?**

 **Peridot: It's... It's possible. But it could take time since I need to figure out the right chemical formula and the more testing I do, the more blood I'm going to need.**

 **Lapis: We have to hurt Steven just to get more blood?**

 **Connie: It's okay Lapis. There's a thing called blood drives humans do to donate blood. It's safe perfectly safe.**

 **Lapis: As long if it doesn't kill him.**

 **Steven: It'll be alright Lapis really.**

Lapis ruffled his hair.

 **Lapis: I'm just glad we got you out. I'll never let anyone get you again.**

 **Steven: Aw Lapis.**

 **Peridot: But before I start, I need some help for our um... patient.**

 **Kocha: He wanted to help and I left him behind.**

Peridot motioned to Acha. Kocha gazed upon him.

 **Pearl: He'll be alright Kocha. We'll do everything we can and you can talk to him yourself.**

 **Kocha: Please, I can't live with this guilt inside me.**

Peridot and Pearl began to fix him. The damaged look bad, but they had to fix him no matter what.

Two hours later.

Everyone else left home. Pearl and Peridot were still fixing Acha as Kocha sat on the couch. Steven, Lapis and Amethyst went to check on her.

 **Steven: You doing okay?**

 **Kocha: No. What if his spark extinguishes as they fix him?**

 **Amethyst: Hey don't think like that K O. P and Per are like the best we got. They work on stuff like this all the time.**

 **Steven: Yeah. Acha will be fine.**

 **Kocha: I hope so. Even though he's an idiot at times. He's still my friend.**

 **Lapis: He really means that much to you doesn't he?**

 **Kocha: I never realized it until after he got shot.**

Steven rubbed her back to sooth her. Finally Peridot and Pearl were done and closed his chest.

 **Pearl: Well we've done everything we can.**

 **Peridot: The rest is up to you Acha.**

Peridot switched him on. Acha's eyes flicked for a moment until they were now lite.

 **Acha: Oh... what happened? Steven how did we get back to the temple?**

 **Gems: Acha!**

 **Acha: What?**

Steven, Kocha, Lapis, Pearl and Peridot hugged him tight. He was caught off guard by this but tried to return the hug.

 **Acha: Kocha you're... you're hugging me?**

 **Kocha: Is there a problem with that?**

 **Acha: No, no. It's just not like you is all.**

 **Kocha: I'm sorry.**

 **Acha: What?**

 **Kocha: I'm sorry for leaving you like that. You were being smart for once and I was the dumb one.**

 **Acha: Oh Kocha don't be that way.**

 **Kocha: We're still a duo you and me right?**

 **Acha: Right.**

Acha turned to Pearl.

 **Acha: Pearl, I'm sorry for almost shattering you when he told me too. I...**

 **Pearl: Not almost, you didn't at all. You stood up to your master and stepped beyond your limitations. That was brave of you and proud of you.**

 **Steven: You had us worried when you were shot.**

 **Lapis: You were lucky Gien didn't shoot your spark. Otherwise you'd be offline permenantly.**

 **Peridot: But now you're fully functional once again. It wasn't easy, but we did it.**

 **Acha: You really tried to bring me back?**

 **Steven: Why wouldn't we?**

Garnet, Bismuth and Revenger enters.

 **Bismuth: How's our new recruit feeling?**

 **Acha: Oh I'm doing fine Bismuth. Well actually I think you guys left a part out, but that's okay. I'm still good and... new recruit?**

 **Garnet: Since you both turned on Gien, you're rebels now. Welcome to the team.**

 **Kocha: Team?**

 **Steven: You're Crystal Gems now!**

 **Acha and Kocha: Us?**

Revenger approached them.

 **Revenger: I was wrong about you two. I apologize for the way I acted.**

 **Acha: Oh it's fine, I'm too lazy to hold a grudge.**

Revenger turned to Garnet.

 **Revenger: Garnet, since the last fight seemed...hectic. I might need help against Gien. You don't mind if... hang around with you guys for a while do you?**

 **Steven: ( stars in his eyes) You mean you want to be a Crystal Gem?**

 **Revenger: Er...well...I mean well if it's alright with you all.**

 **Garnet: There's always room for one more. Welcome to the team Revenger.**

Garnet shook Revenger's hand.

 **Acha: Oh this is. This just great. Come here lad.**

Acha got back up and hugged Revenger.

 **Revenger: No, no that's not necessary.**

 **Steven: Group hug!**

 **Revenger: What no!**

But they grouped hug anyway. Revenger tried struggling out, but couldn't and gave up.

 **Garnet: Get used to it Revenger. We do this a lot.**

 **Revenger: Eh fine. Actually it's quite nice.**

Meanwhile at Gien's ship.

Viggo was lying on an operating table, bandaged up after being blasted by Leozack. Gien was in the process of seeing what parts from Leozack could be useful, but he did not look happy.

 **Gien: I can't believe this. Not only did Kocha betray me as well, but the prisoners got away and stole my blood.**

 **Huntress: Forgive me my lord. I have failed you.**

 **Gien: If anyone is to blame, it is you Aquamarine.**

 **Aquamarine: How is this my fault?**

 **Gien: I thought you were the top elite gem from Yellow's court and you failed.**

 **Aquamarine: I had everything under control until your faulty droid ruined it for me. If anyone, you have failed the mission from the start. I'm sure Yellow Diamond would love to hear this and the formula you made to revive gems.**

Aquamarine went to the computer monitors to contact Yellow Diamond. Gien turned to Huntress and nodded. She nods back knowing what he meant. Before Aquamarine could call Yellow Diamond, Huntress grabbed her head.

 **Aquamarine: What are you... put me down!**

 **Huntress: We can't let you do that Aquamarine. This is a secret to everyone.**

 **Aquamarine: Traitor! All of you! When my diamond hears about this she'll...**

 **Gien: She'll know nothing about this. The only thing she will know is that you were killed in battle.**

 **Aquamarine: Killed in battle?**

 **Gien: Huntress.**

Huntress user her sharp fingers and aimed at Aquamarines gem.

 **Aquamarine: No...NOOOOO!**

Huntress stabs Aquamarine cheek. Her body vanishes as the only thing that falls to the ground are her gem shards.

 **Bomber: Sheesh, glad she's out of our hair right? Ha, ha!**

 **Huntress: I don't know what you're laughing at Bomber. This was our worst failure yet.**

 **Bomber: We would have won if I was the one who found them.**

 **Huntress: Oh please you can't even beat me if I was just a regular pearl.**

 **Bomber: You were the one who wanted to act so cool that you lost focus!**

 **Huntress: Says the one who is always trying to act cool!**

 **Gien: Enough you two! I can't think what to do next! This was our best plan and it's gone right out of the window.**

But as the argued the camera slowly zoomed in on Viggo. He was twisting and turning as we looked what was going on in his mind.

In Viggo's mind

Viggo was standing in dark red void.

 **Viggo: Where am I? What's going on?**

That's when he heard a roar ( which is a stock showa Baragon roar). He turned around and saw a black sillouhette of a giant monster. It stood 160 feet fall. It was standing upright and looked reptilian like a dinosaur or dragon, it had a long tail and had claws and teeth. It had spikes on his head in the style of a mohawk. The spikes were shaped like a dipatag gazelles antlers and it's eye was more of a yellow visor. It looked down at Viggo growling.

 **Viggo: What is that?**

The monster roared as it chased Viggo. He tried to get away from it, but failed. He tripped and looked up as the monster lifted up his foot and was about to crush him.

 **Viggo: Stop! I commmand you! NOOOO!**

Viggo finally wakes up, sitting up.

 **Viggo: I have it! I finally have it! Hahahahaha!**

 **Gien: Viggo what's wrong?**

 **Viggo: Nothing is wrong my lord, I finally figured it out.**

 **Bomber: Ugh, why do I feel like another Viggo plan is coming along?**

Viggo ripped off the bandages on him, showing that his braincase has turned from blue to gold.

 **Huntress: Viggo, you're brain case it's...**

 **Viggo: Never mind that Huntress. I have a plan!**

 **Gien: A plan better than capturing humans?**

 **Viggo: Yes! I finally figured it out my lord. I finally have ultimate plan to destroy the Crystal Gems!**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. This was my attempt on making Acha and Kocha redeemable characters since I felt they didn't deserve to die and be redeemable. Sorry to disappoint some on this, but despite this being a retelling of the season 4 finale, Lars does not become a space pirate in this. I felt the whole becoming a space captain thing was a wasted potential because he doesn't do anything , not to mention he didn't deserve this ( and I don't like him). And those of you wondering, the off color gems do not exist in this continuity because I viewed them as filler characters who dind't have much purpose in the plot, even though I do love Pad...Padpa...Papaya...Paddy... the Orange Sapphire ( sorry I can't pronounce or remember her name) she's adorable. Plus I didn't know what to do with them. As for the Famethyst, well I simply forgot about them. Simple as that. What is this new plan Viggo has come up, find out next time. I hope you enjoyed and please review. Thank you and until next time.**


	59. Through the Eyes of a Gara Soldier

**Chapter 59: Through the Eyes of a Gara Soldier**

* * *

It's been one week since the last Gara Droid attack. It's night time and Steven was sound asleep when he began to spawn a dream.

Through his perspective, his eyes didn't open but rather the scene booted up like a computer or machine. He was in a ship that looked like a military plane where soldiers would sit in. In front and next to him were groups of Gara Soldiers who weren't activated yet. He panicked for a moment, but realized he couldn't talk but make screeching noises. He didn't know why until he looked at his hands. These weren't his human looking, hands these were robotic.

Finally the ship landed and the other Gara Soldiers were activated. They exited out as Steven followed where they were going. He was on some kind of island. It looked familiar but he didn't know what. He turned back as the ship was leaving. He left the group unoticed tried to find a river to see his reflection. He did and much to his shock, he was a Gara Soldier. What kind of dream was this? Why was he a Gara Soldier?

Steven decided to move on still confused on what was happening, until he came across something much to his horror. He discovered a village, destroyed with some of the houses still on fire. He walked around wondering what this was all about, until he stepped on something. He looked down and saw what appeared to be bits of watermelon on the ground. It finally occured to him, he was on Mask Island and this was the Watermelon Stevens village. He took control of a Watermelon Steven a couple times before, this was no dream.

He saw one of the Watermelon Stevens yelling, trying to help his friend who was trapped underneath the broken hut. Steven approached them, the one trying to save his friend stepped back and grabbed a branch trying to get Steven away thinking he was going to hurt them. Steven didn't want to hurt them, but he had to make him stop, he just grabbed the branch from him. The Watermelon Steven now looked scared, but Steven used the branch to help. Because it was a strong thick one, he lifted the debris off so the other Watermelon Steven could be free. The two of them embraced and looked at Steven confused. But suddenly they caught in a net from the distance. Steven was going save them, but he is cut off by one of the real Gara Soldiers holding a net gun.

The Gara Soldier approached the trapped Watermelon Stevens. Steven tried to stop him, but is pushed to the ground. He tried to get back up, but the Gara Soldier opened his face, exposing the endoskeloton and fired lasers at Steven. Steven couldn't yell, but felt the pain of being shot as he lied on the ground. The Gara Soldier proceeded with dragging the Watermelon Stevens away. A few minutes later, Steven finally got back up but didn't know where to go next. He heard something in the sky and saw a group of Aerodroids flying towards the other direction. Steven decided to follow where they were going.

Eventually he found a large cave and Gien's ship next to it. To his horror he saw that the other Watermelon Steven inhabitants have been enslaved by the Gara Droids. While others were being forced in slowly, others were seen pushing out carts of what appeared to be red crystals and took them to the ship. What was this that the Gara Droids want? What are these crystals? Steven decided to explore further. Once he entered the cave, it's just as he thought, it was mine.

He looked around and saw shiney red crystals in the walls. But the inhabitants were forced to dig them out. They used shovels and pick axes to dig, but they were so tired and weak. Gara Soldiers, Aerodroids and Black Knight droids were all over the place, keeping and eye on the slaves and making sure they don't stop. They continuosly whipped them to move. Steven wanted to stop this, but he couldn't make a scene. He had to try and find Gien if he was here. He looked around the area, he couldn't bare witnessing the slaves being whipped. It was so hard to watch. He saw one of them losing it's leg from being all old and decomposed. Seeing it was no use anymore, an Aerodroid aimed it's arm cannon at it and killed it by shooting the head as bits of watmelon chunks were on the floor. Even if it wasn't truly blood, this disturbed Steven. The slaves that were close backed away in fear as the Aerodroid whipped them to continue.

Finally he spotted Gien on the upper level. He made his way up there to see what was going on. Once he was up, he kept himself hidden from a huge rock and just peeked. Viggo and Huntress were with him, but no Bomber. Instead there was a group of six elites with them. They were sea creature themed and were all the same height as Sunstone. They all had yellow eyes and a simalar color scheme, bluish green with some pink.

 **Gien: Everything seems to go according to plan.**

 **Viggo: ( nods) These ruby crystals are just what we need to complete Project Verokran.**

 **Huntress: But last time I remember, this island was uninhabitated and why do the slaves look like Steven?**

 **Gien: Truly things have changed since we left. But this was the only place I could find with a strong reading on ruby crystals.**

 **Viggo: Everything is fine my lord. This is better is better if you ask me. You're Seatrons have done well Snaptrap.**

The leader of the Seatrons, Snaptrap stepped forward. He was a large bulky snapping turtle with a deep gruff voice. He had cannons attached to his shell. His overall body was bluish green while his legs were pink.

Lobclaw was a lobster themed robot. He had a bluish green body with silver claws and black lobster legs. He had weapons built into his claws.

Overbite was a shark with arms and hind legs. His body was pink and had a bluish green head and tail. He too had cannons attached his back.

Kraken was a manta ray that could levitate. His head and tail was black while the rest of his body was a bluish green and had cannons attached to the bottom of his wings.

Gulf is a coelacanth fish with arms and legs. His head was silver while the rest of his body was a bluish green while pink was on his arms and back fin. He also had cannons attached to his back as well.

Finally, Tentakill was squid that stood upright. He had a black face while the top of his head was silver. He had six tentacal arms that were white and his abdomen and legs was bluish green. His cannons were attached to each side of his head.

 **Snaptrap: Heheheh. It went all acording to plan Master Viggo. Oh sure the slaves here tried to fight back when we invaded their village.** **But their primative weapons were no match for our fire power. It's a shame they lost so easliy, otherwise I would have a sense of satisfaction.**

 **Gien: You should be satisfied Snaptrap. You and your Seatrons were supposed to help the soldiers dig the mines, but because of these inhabitants they're doing the work for us.**

 **Snaptrap: Uh...uh yes my lord.**

 **Viggo: You just make sure all the slaves stay where the are and let none escape.**

 **Gien: Help us win and I will promote you as commanders of the army.**

 **Snaptrap: AH REALLY?! I mean yes my lord. We will not fail you. All hail Gien!**

 **Seatrons: All hail Gien!**

 **Huntress: But Master, what about the Crystal Gems?**

 **Gien: Don't worry Huntress, they're being occupied as we speak.**

 **Snaptrap: But if they do show up, we will shatter them.**

 **Gien: The plan isn't to shatter them yet Snaptrap, its to complete Project Verokran.**

 **Snaptrap: Oh of course my lord.**

 **Gien: Viggo, how much more do we need?**

 **Viggo: So far we've collected 63% of the materials we need. We need a hundred percent in order to complete Project Verokran.**

Steven listened to the whole thing. What was this Project Verokran they keep mentioning? Some new weapon or new elite? What exactly did they need the ruby crystals for this project. Steven looked back at them, but then noticed Huntress was gone.

 **Huntress: Hey you!**

Steven turned around and tumbled back. Huntress was right behind him.

 **Huntress: What do you think you're doing?**

Steven would panic if he could, but he just looked nervous.

 **Huntress: Were you called over?**

 **Gien: What's going on Huntress?**

Gien and Viggo approached her.

 **Huntress: This soldier was sitting behind the boulder right there.**

Gien turned to Steven. What was he going to do? Do they know it's him?

 **Gien: Do you have anything to report?**

Steven nods no.

 **Gien: I never said you could go on break, you don't even have to do anything big. Get back out there and keep those slaves working.**

Steven would sigh in relief if he could, but just responed with a salute. But he saluted the way normal military soldiers would. They looked at him confused why he did that. Steven realized his mistake and tried to salute how Homeworld would, but he couldn't get it right. How did Peridot do it again?

 **Gien: Just, just go!**

Steven nodded and went off.

 **Gien: ( sighs) Viggo remind me to do a check up on the soldiers when we're done.**

 **Viggo: Noted.**

Steven went back to the bottom level of the mines. The Gara Droids are up to something. They need these ruby crystals for this Project Verokron. But what was it? He had to wake up to tell the gems. But before he did he just heard a gun shot go out. He turned and saw a Black Knight droid shooting another crippled slave. The slaves looked at their dead friend, but the Black Knight Droid continued to whip them to move. Immediatly after another Watermelon Steven collapsed. The Black Knight continued to whip it to get up. But the slave couldn't get up and was too weak. The Black Knight seeing how useless it is now took out the gun and was about to kill it. But Steven couldn't take it anymore.

Steven ran up and pushed the gun away, missing the target. Steven tried to get the gun off the Black Knight, but the Knight pushed him off making a loud grunting noise. Steven got back up as the two began to struggle. After a brief struggle, Steven accidentally pulled the trigger and shot the Black Knight in the head killing it. But after he did that, the soldiers in the area turned and glared at him. He realized he messed up.

Most of the soldiers ( mainly the main Gara Soldiers) surrounded him. They walked around him in their ape posture. Steven just looked around not knowing what was happening, until one of them got up close and personal to his face. Steven back away, but the soldier just got closer as it began to screech, then the rest of them began to screech. Steven was freaking out, wishing he had his powers to defend himself. He looked down at the holster on his waist and got the retracted spear out, but the soldier knocked it out of his hand and pushed him down. The Gara Soldiers all got onto him and began beating him like savages.

Steven couldn't get up as he took the beatings. But it got worse. They began to tear him apart. They tied his arms and legs with the whips they had and begun to pull. It was like something from a medievel torture room, it was painful and eventually his limbs were torn off. Steven was on the ground with no arms or legs. But it wasn't over.

They ripped open his chest, gutting out his insides. Steven was in agonizing pain. Did all soldiers feel this or was it only him. Are they this vicious? Do they do this to each other? He couldn't get out. All he could do was pray for this to end and just wake up... if he can. His vision began to get blurry indicating he was about to wake up, but could still feel everything. But finally everything went black just before they twisted his head off.

Steven finally woke up. Breathing heavily from that experience. He was back in his room with his limbs and head attached.

 **Steven: ( panting) Oh man...that was... that was horrifying. Thank god that's not how I die. But still, I gotta tell the others.**

Steven jumped out of his bed and ran down stairs to tell the gems.

 **Steven: Guys! We got trouble, big Gara Droid trouble!**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Sorry if it's short or there was hardly any dialouge. But I've been waiting to do a chapter of Steven in one of the Gara Soldiers bodies. Find out more on Project Verokron and the Seatrons next time. Special Thanks to Lady Shadow92 for help. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and until next time.**


	60. Seatrons Attack!

**Chapter 60: Seatrons Attack!**

* * *

Steven was running down stairs to tell the gems of the Gara Droids invasion on Mask Island.

 **Steven: Guys! We got trouble, big Gara Droid trouble!**

But as he went down stairs he slipped on one of his toys and was flying off the stairs, but Bismuth managed to catch him.

 **Bismuth: Whoa, careful their young leader. You're lucky I was around.**

 **Steven: Bismuth! Where's...**

 **Bismuth: Breakfast? Is it ready yet Volleyball?**

In the kitchen Volleyball was just finishing making a huge stack of pancakes as Bismuth just sat him on the table.

 **Volleyball: Steven good morning. Breakfast is ready. Pearl taught me how to make these pancakes.**

 **Steven: Oh well that's very thoughtful of you Volleyball, but where's...**

 **Volleyball: The syrup?**

Volleyball takes out a bottle of syrup.

 **Volleyball: Just say when.**

Volleyball began to pour the syrup onto his pancakes.

 **Steven: Okay that's good.**

But Volleyball continued to pour it.

 **Steven: You can stop now.**

She keeps pouring it.

 **Steven: Stop!**

But no matter what Steven said, she kept pouring the syrup as it slowly covered the entire plate.

 **Steven: Volleyball stop, that's enough! You can stop. You're getting syrup all over the table! Uh, uh... when!**

Finally Volleyball stops.

 **Volleyball: Okay, anything else?**

 **Steven: Well yes, can you...**

 **Bismuth: You're too tired to eat? No worries we can feed you.**

 **Steven: What no I...**

But Bismuth stuffs his face with a whole pancake. Steven tried his best to chew and swallow, it was difficult since it was a whole but finally he swallowed it.

 **Steven: ( panting) Bismuth...please...**

Bismuth stuffs his face with another whole pancake.

 **Bismuth: It's okay Steven. This brings back memories when we had to feed you as a baby. Haha, I remember you spat food all over Pearl's face because Amethyst made you laugh as you ate. You have no idea how steamed she was at her. Wait I think I still have the picture of it, I'll show it to you later.**

Bismuth continued shoving more pancakes in Steven's mouth until he couldn't chew or swallow it anymore, he was choking. Steven tried to point it out to them.

 **Bismuth: What's that? You need milk?**

Steven nods.

 **Volleyball: I got it.**

She went to the fridge and got out the carton of milk.

 **Volleyball: So do I pour it in the cup or...**

 **Bismuth: No, not like that. Pour the whole thing in his mouth like a Crystal Gem would.**

Steven nods no, but of course they don't notice.

 **Volleyball: Um okay.**

Volleyball poured the milk into Steven's mouth. Thankfully it helped loosen up the food and he was able to swallow it all easily. Steven was breathing heavily after all that.

 **Volleyball: There, wasn't that delicous?**

 **Steven: ( panting) Y-Yes...yes Volleyball...thank you. Bismuth, where's Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl?**

 **Bismuth: The others, they went on a mission a couple hours ago while you were still asleep.**

 **Steven: A mission?**

 **Bismuth: Yeah, Garnet said she sensed some Gara Droid activity and just went to investigate. They wanted me to stay here to watch you. Pearl wanted to, but I thought you and I haven't done much lately together so yeah, but they'll let us know if they need back up.**

 **Steven: They're on Mask Island?**

 **Bismuth: N-No. They said they were investigating somewhere near the old Strawberry Battlefield. What made you think of Mask Island?**

 **Steven: That's where the Gara Droids are?**

 **Bismuth: What?**

 **Steven: Okay so I was just trying to sleep normal and I was beginning to dream. But it wasn't a dream, I took control of a Gara Soldier. I looked around, realized I was on Mask Island. I looked around some more and found out that Gien and others are there, and all the Watermelon Stevens have been enslaved and are forced to work in a mine of ruby crystals. And then there were these Seatrons and mention of something called Project Verokran and then I got torn to pieces and...**

 **Bismuth: Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're losing me there young leader. Say it nice and easy.**

 **Steven: Okay. The Gara Droids are on Mask Island and are using the Watermelon Stevens to work in some kind of mine. I know this because I was in a Gara Soldier's body.**

 **Bismuth: Uh... you sure you just didn't dream this Steven. I mean I'm not calling you crazy or anything just...you're definitly one of a kind gem and...**

 **Steven: Bismuth it's not a dream. I helped you guys stop Malachite when I was in a Watermelon Steven's body.**

 **Bismuth: Oh right. How do I keep forgetting that?**

 **Steven: Hold on, I gotta call Peridot and Lapis.**

Five minutes later

The warp pad activated and Peridot and Lapis along with Charlie and Pumpkin.

 **Lapis: Steven, we came as soon as possible. What's going on?**

 **Steven: The Gara Droids are on Mask Island with this new group they call Seatrons and are using the inhabitants as slaves to work in a mine.**

 **Peridot: A mine?**

 **Steven: Yeah it was full of these ruby crystals. That's what they called it.**

 **Peridot: Ruby crystals?**

 **Steven: Do you know about those?**

 **Peridot: I think I've heard it once before but I don't remember what? Maybe they're farming more gartronium.**

 **Steven: Maybe. But I don't get what this Project Verokran they kept mentioning.**

 **Bismuth: Project Verokran?**

 **Lapis: I wonder what that is?**

 **Charlie: Something tells me it's trouble.**

 **Volleyball: But wait if what Steven said is true, than what's with the other mission the others went to?**

 **Charlie: A diversion. I know from experience hunters would lure animals to come or stay away them. They use bait or false mating calls. They don't want us to know what they're doing.**

 **Steven: And you're saying that Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are being lured away from them?**

 **Peridot: Well they failed to get all of us.**

 **Steven: Right, it's up to us now.**

 **Bismuth: Yeah it's... wait what?**

 **Lapis: Just us?**

 **Peridot: Yeah shouldn't we wait for the others and where's Revenger?**

 **Steven: Revenger is out patrolling Beach City making sure the residents are safe and by the time the others return, it'll be too late.**

 **Bismuth: But...but...**

 **Steven: Bismuth, you always told me your war stories back in the rebellion. You went through worse than this.**

 **Bismuth: Funny thing is your right. Did I tell you the time Garnet and I took on a batallion of quartz soldiers?**

 **Steven: Garnet told me it was two batallions.**

 **Bismuth: Two batallions right!**

 **Steven: And Lapis where we're going their's lots of water. I've seen how you can be when fighting.**

 **Lapis: I mean I rather not think of the bad stuff, but yeah.**

 **Steven: And Peridot you're expertise has helped us a lot especially when we had to stop the cluster and you told Yellow Diamond off.**

 **Peridot: Even to this day I still can't get over that.**

 **Steven: We're the only ones who can stop their plan.**

 **Trio: Yeah.**

 **Steven: It's time to show what the rest of us, the back up can do!**

 **Trio: Yeah!**

 **Steven: We're not Crystal Temps. We're Crystal Gems!**

 **Trio: Yeah!**

 **Steven: What are we going to do?!**

 **Trio: Kick their butts.**

 **Steven: Then let's show them what we're made of!**

 **Trio: YEAH!**

As they cheered, Bismuth got too pumped up and takes the coffee table and slams it to her forehead breaking it in half. She was breating heavily as everyone in the room looked at her awkwardly.

 **Bismuth: Uh...too much?**

They all nodded. And so they got onto Lion to get their since last time they went, the warp pad got destroyed. Lapis felt a tug from her pants. She looked down and saw Charlie.

 **Lapis: Charlie?**

 **Charlie: I want to come.**

 **Lapis: Charlie, you can't.**

 **Charlie: I want to help.**

 **Peridot: This dangerous. We're going up against the enemy.**

 **Charlie: I fought one of them once. I want to help you.**

Pumpkin stood by him bariking wanting to come as well.

 **Lapis: ( petting them) You've always been great help to us. But I would be sad if anything happened to you. You too Pumpkin.**

Lapis and Peridot began to pet them as well.

 **Peridot: Just stay here we'll be back.**

Steven, Peridot, Lapis and Bismuth got onto Lion.

 **Steven: Volleyball, if the others return tell them where we're at.**

 **Volleyball: Okay.**

 **Steven: Let's go Lion.**

Lion roared and opened a portal to Mask Island and enters.

 **Charlie: I hope they'll be fine.**

 **Volleyball: They will be. Steven is one of the bravest member here and he helps everyone.**

 **Charlie: He's a good kid.**

 **Volleyball: Yeah, so who want's a belly rub?**

Charlie began to wag his tail and lay on the ground.

 **Charlie: I do.**

Meanwhile

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were in the middle of the Strawberry Battlefield. Garnet said she saw Gara Droid activity happening here, but there was none, or atleast not yet.

 **Amethyst: URGH! Pearl, we've been scouting the area for like over an hour and nothing. I can't believe I missed Volleyball's breakfast for this.**

 **Pearl: Amethyst stop complaining. This is a serious mission we have here. Garnet are we getting close?**

 **Garnet: I don't know. For some reason my future vision is... all over the place, but it keeps showing the Gara Droids somewhere here. Be alert though.**

As they kept walking, Bomber was ahead of them flying. He had a device in his hand that was used to mess with gems powers. Thus messing with Garnet's future vision and making her think there is something here.

 **Bomber: Hehehehe. That's right. Keep following it fusion. I just gotta keep this a little while longer until Gien and Viggo tell me to stop.**

Bomber flies further away to lure them further.

Meanwhile.

Steven and the others make it to Mask Island.

 **Steven: Well this is it.**

 **Peridot: This is the island where these Watermelon Stevens you mentioned lived?**

 **Steven: It was such a nice place until it was invaded.**

 **Bismuth: We can sight see later, show us where this mine is.**

 **Steven: Alright, follow me and stay together.**

Steven guided everyone to the mine. But little did they know was that Kraken was in the sky and saw them.

 **Kraken: Damn, they figured it out.**

Kraken flew away to the mine.

Meanwhile in the mine.

 **Gien: Viggo, report.**

 **Viggo: Let's see here 87%. Almost there my lord. We should be done in an hour.**

 **Snaptrap: Master Viggo, once they are done, we can kill the slaves right?**

 **Viggo: Of course you can Snaptrap. You and your Seatrons can do whatever you want with them.**

 **Snaptrap: Hehehehe. I can't wait.**

 **Huntress: Me too. Once this place is cleared up I want to go the beach. I'm due for a tan.**

 **Kraken: Captain!**

Snaptrap and the others turned as Kraken flew towards them.

 **Kraken: Captain. The Crystal Gems are here.**

 **Snaptrap: What?**

 **Gien: All of them?**

 **Kraken: No my lord. Only the boy, Peridot, the Lapis Lazuli and the Bismuth.**

 **Viggo: At least the other three aren't there nor is Revenger.**

 **Gien: We're almost there. We can't stop now.**

 **Snaptrap: My lord, you musn't worry. We will handle them.**

 **Huntress: But Lapis Lazuli is with them. She can manipulate water and will be unstoppable.**

 **Tentakill: AAAAHH! Captain! Those gems are powerful when water is around. There's water all over the place. You've seen what they can do to a planet!**

 **Lobclaw: She'll reduce us into scrap.**

 **Snaptrap: Idiots! We are the Seatrons, the most feared elites in the galaxy. Don't let one gem scare you.**

 **Gien: Hehehehe. That's why I called for you Seatrons. Besides, I think the upgrade I gave you should be very useful.**

 **Snaptrap: Will it be useful for us?**

 **Gien: It should as long as you put your mind into it. Remember, shatter the gems, but the boy bring to me alive.**

 **Seatrons: Yes my lord.**

Meanwhile

Steven and the others were still heading towards the mine, they came across the destroyed village he first saw. The gems just looked at it with horrid expressions on their faces.

 **Peridot: Look at this. It's all gone.**

 **Lapis: How can they be so cruel? They destroyed their homes.**

 **Bismuth: Don't worry, once we save them. I'll help them rebuild.**

 **Steven: I think we're almost there. Let's keep going.**

A little while later.

They finally found the mine along with Gien's ship. They were far in the distance so they wouldn't be spotted.

 **Steven: There it is guys.**

 **Peridot: The ruby crystal mines.**

 **Bismuth: Alright... LET'S GET EM!**

Bismuth was going to run down until Steven held her bak.

 **Steven: Whoa, are you seriously going down there just to go nuts?**

 **Bismuth: It's what I do.**

 **Peridot: Okay that is a terrible idea that would just end up getting us all killed. We need a strategic plan.**

 **Lapis: What should we do?**

 **Steven: Hmmm. Okay what I think we should do... Bismuth and Lapis you guys should deal with outside. Peridot, me and Lion will warp inside where they won't expect us. We'll free the sla...I mean inhabitants first before we go crazy. That way...**

But he is suddenly cut off when ground begun to shook. Out of the ground came the Seatrons.

 **Steven: Ah! It's them!**

 **Bismuth: These are the uppercrusts that caused this?**

 **Snaptrap: Crystal Gems! You will not interfere with our lord and master's plan. You will have to go through us. Alright men, like we practiced!**

 **Seatrons: Yes Captain.**

Each of them introduced themselves while doing various poses.

 **Lobclaw: Lobclaw!**

 **Overbite: Overbite!**

 **Kraken: Kraken!**

 **Gulf: Gulf!**

 **Tentakill: Te-Te-Te-Te-Tentakill!**

 **Snaptrap: And I, Snaptrap! Together we are...**

The gathered together doing one last pose.

 **Seatrons: Aquatic elite force Seatrons!**

Steven and the others just stared at them akwardly, confused of what they just saw.

 **Steven: I'm sorry but what was that?**

The Seatrons eyes widened as they lost balance and fell.

 **Snaptrap: What do you mean what was that?! It's our introduction we do for every enemy before we fight.**

 **Bismuth: Uh...what?**

 **Peridot: It's something they do just to make them look cool.**

 **Overbite: Of course it does, it shows that we are the best.**

 **Gulf: We've been practicing all our lives for this.**

 **Lobclaw: This was a special one made for you four.**

 **Bismuth: Steven are you sure these are the same uppercrusts that did this? I can't even take these guys seriously with those girly poses.**

 **Tentakill: AAAH! Y-You did not just say that.**

Tentakill looked at Snaptrap with a hurtful look.

 **Snaptrap: G-Girly poses? I realize these poses in an effort to invigorate my men and raise morale. How dare you mock them!?**

 **Tentakill: Oh no. You've really made the Captain mad.**

Electricity was rising out of Snaptrap. His face went from angry to a more evil grin.

 **Snaptrap: Hehehehe! Say what you want about us. But we are not to be underestimated. We are the most feared elites in the galaxy. We are the best of the best. We are...**

 **Bismuth: ( yawn) Can we fight now?**

 **Snaptrap: Why you ignorant, ungratefull...yes!**

The Seatrons aimed their laser cannons at the gems. Steven shielded them all from the impact. Lapis formed two water hands and swiped them away.

 **Lapis: Steven, you and the others free the inhabitants.**

 **Steven: Just us?**

 **Lapis: I'll handle these guys.**

 **Peridot: One of you against six of them?**

 **Lapis: I have a better chance with the amount of water here. I can handle them.**

 **Steven: We're not leaving you Lapis, you can't beat them like...**

 **Lapis: Don't argue with me! Just let me do this for you!**

Steven just stared at Lapis who went from a serious face to more pleading.

 **Lapis: I can do this. Trust me.**

 **Steven: Lapis...**

Bismuth placed her hand on his shoulder.

 **Bismuth: She's right Steven. If we stay we'll just get into her way.**

 **Peridot: But Bismuth.**

 **Bismuth: Lapis here is one of our strongest members. We can count on her. Let's go team.**

Bismuth went off with Lion as Peridot and Steven looked at her.

 **Peridot: Um...er... YOU CAN DO IT LAZULI!**

 **Steven: Yeah, show em what you got.**

Lapis nodded to them as they went with Bismuth. Lapis set her attention on the Seatrons who were back on their feet.

 **Snaptrap: You have chosen poorly. You have a death wish or something?**

 **Lapis: No... I'm doing this for my friends.**

 **Snaptrap: Idiot!**

The Seatrons fired away again at Lapis. She flew up to avoid their attack. They aimed up at her, but continously missed. Lapis formed lots of water and made them into various weapons like buzzsaw, bow and arrow and a flail. She managed to hit them as they were being flown all over the place.

Outside of the mines, Gien, Viggo were at the entrance of the ship watching the slaves bring in more carts of the ruby crystals.

 **Gien: Hurry it up slaves. Bring the carts in!**

 **Viggo: He said move faster.**

Viggo was about to whip one of the Watermelon Stevens until they heard a roar and the energy from it knocked them down. The realized it was caused by Lion with Steven, Peridot and Bismuth.

 **Peridot: Hey clods! Let those Watermelon Stevens go.**

 **Gien: No! How did you know we were here?**

 **Steven: Oh let's just say I had a dream.**

 **Gien: What?**

 **Bismuth: Nevermind that. It's go time!**

 **Gien: Huntress.**

Huntress appeared before them from above.

 **Gien: Huntress take care of these four for me.**

Huntress aimed her arm cannon at them

 **Huntress: Of course darling.**

Huntress fired the laser at them, but Steven blocked it with his shield. Bismuth rushed at her, trying to crush her with her hammer hands, but Huntress jumped up and fired at her from above, but Bismuth dodges all the attacks. Peridot got a hold of her with her metal powers. That is until Gien shot her from behind, making her lose control.

 **Gien: You should really pay more attention to your surroundings Peridot. I taught you better than that.**

Gien grabbed her by her hair and puched her in the face as she fell down.

 **Steven: Peridot!**

Steven tried to help Peridot but he is knocked down by Huntress.

Gien grabbed Peridot by her shoulders and began to electricute her with his electric touch. He punched her again and stomped down at her.

 **Gien: You're going to pay for your betrayel Peridot.**

Gien aimed his limb enhacer laser at Peridot, but she pushed him away with her metal powers. She got back up stayed near Steven as Viggo helped Gien up as he called for his soldiers.

 **Gien: Keep them busy! Huntress, back to me.**

Gara Soldiers, Aerodroids and Black Knight droids charged at Steven and the others and fought them. Huntress returned to Gien.

 **Huntress: I had them my lord.**

 **Gien: Never mind that. The Ruby Crystals are our main priority. Viggo, make sure the slaves bring the last batch we need. I will activate the ship.**

Meanwhile.

Lapis was still taking on the Seatrons. Because of all the water around her, she had an easier time fighting. The only one who gave her a bit of trouble wa Kraken since he can fly in the air. He chased her around a bit as he fired lasers at her, but Lapis shot a stream of water at him, knocking him down. Kraken fell onto Lobclaw and the rest tried to fire from below. Lapis formed more water hands and punched them away. Lapis was eventually shot down by Snaptrap. He tried to bite her in half, but she formed and ice stalactite and ended up biting that. She formed water hammer and knocked him away, flying into his team.

 **Overbite: Ow... I think I lost one of my teeth.**

 **Lobclaw: She's making us look bad.**

 **Snaptrap: Damn... she's tougher than I thougth.**

 **Tentakill: I-I-I can't take it anymore. Let's beat it!**

Tentakill was about to run away until Snaptrap grabbed him by one of his tentacles, pulls him back and bonks him on the head.

 **Snaptrap: You idiot! The Seatrons do not run away from the enemy. Besides we haven't tried our new upgrade yet.**

 **Kraken: That's right.**

 **Gulf: You mean...**

 **Snaptrap: Yes...Seatrons! Transform into King Poseidon!**

The Seatrons jumped into the air and transformed into different body parts. The merged together into a giant robot they call King Poseidon.

King Poseidon was a big muscular stood as tall as Alexandrite and Tripredacus. Like the regular Seatrons he had their color scheme. His upper body was buish green while his legs ( with the exception of his knee cap which were silver) was pink. He had two large cannons on his back. He had an aquatic looking helmet that matched his upper body. His face was silver with yellow eyes and a long beard and mustache. Lapis looked up, getting a little nervous.

 **Lapis: Not this again.**

King Poseidon begun to speak with Snaptrap's voice.

 **King Poseidon: Hehehehe! What's wrong, does my size intimadate you Lapis Lazuli?**

Lapis shook her head to regain focus. She formed a wave of water to try and knock him down which she did, but it seem to hardly damage him.

 **King Poseidon: So you like to play with water huh? So do I? Master Trident!**

King Poseidon raised his hand. Lightning shot down at his hand and formed into a trident.

 **King Poseidon: Now feel the power of King Poseidon!**

Back on the ground, the others were still on the ground, but they could see the new King Poseidon.

 **Peridot: I don't recall the Seatrons having the ability to combine before.**

 **Steven: How is Lapis supposed to beat...AAH!**

Steven was cut off when a Black Knight droid was about attack him, but it is taken down by Bismuth.

 **Bismuth: Focus Steven! We'll help her out as soon as we take the grunts down.**

 **Steven: Right sorry Bismuth.**

Steven really wanted to help Lapis, but he had to focus on helping the others first.

Back in the fight, King Poseidon with his new trident now had the ability to control water like Lapis can. King Poseidon summoned a huge amount of water and made a whole bunch of his own water hands. Lapis tried to doge what she could but she got hit by one as more began to beat her down. Once that was done she tried to form one big water hand and tried to pucnh him, but King Poseidon simply cut it in half. She formed ten different water weapons to attack. It was hard trying to do this many at once, King Poseidon simply blocked it all with a ice shield and he formed twenty different water weapons. Lapis tried to dodge, but she got hit by it all as she was flown into the ground. She tried to get back up as he stepped in front of her.

 **King Poseidon: Foolish gem. Do you really think you can defeat King Poseidon? You're the size of an ant to me. Is that really the best you can do?**

 **Lapis: No...not yet...**

With all her power, Lapis used one last move that she only used when all else failed. She formed lots of water as it engulfed her. The water began to rise up to King Poseidon's height and took form of Lapis herself.

 **Lapis: You wanted to see more right? This is what you get.**

 **King Poseidon: Oh, impressive. But you cannont match my Trident.**

King Poseidon was about to slash her with the trident. But she blocked it with a water version of the trident. Lapis mangaged to hit him with it. King Poseidon stepped back. Lightning from his trident fired at her, but she blocks with a ice shield. She then formed a ray of ice stalactites and fired at him. King Poseidon kept stepping back as he got hit. He aimed his laser cannons at her and fired. While the laser projectiles hit her, Lapis herself wasn't harmed and the water body just healed itself.

 **King Poseidon: Oh...you're better than I thought for a gem.**

 **Lapis: What's that suppose to mean?**

 **King Poseidon: No one ever lasts this long against the Seatrons and your the first to ever face my new form.**

 **Lapis: I've dealt with monsters like you.**

 **King Poseidon: And this is your last.**

King Poseidon ruhed at Lapis and attacked offensivly. All Lapis could do was block, but the moment she left herself open, King Poseidon punched through the Water Lapis's chest and pulled out Lapis herself as her water form lost shape and turned back into regular water. Lapis was trapped in his grasp, unable to use her powers.

 **King Poseidon: I must admit I'm impressed, I got the satisfaction I wanted. You were quite a strong opponent, but this is where you lose. Now bow to me.**

 **Lapis: I'll never bow to you.**

 **King Poseidon: Fine then, but I'm going to enjoy my victory and torturing you.**

King Poseidon began to squeeze Lapis. She began to scream in agonizing pain. Her screams were so loud that everyone from below could here her, especially Steven.

S **teven: Lapis!**

Steven looked up watching King Poseidon squeezing her.

 **Steven: I can't stand it. We have to help.**

 **Peridot: What can we do? That thing is huge.**

 **Steven: I don't know, but I can't let this happen to her.**

Steven summoned his spiked shield and used it to cut through the remaining soldiers they were fighting. Then he jumped up high in the air and head towards Lapis.

 **Peridot: Steven stop! It's suicide.**

 **Bismuth: That or he has planned something crazy. Come on, we gotta stop Gien.**

Bismuth, Lion and Peridot were heading towards the ship, but they were just about done farming.

 **Viggo: My lord, we got the amount we needed, take off now!**

 **Gien: Gara Droids into the ship!**

 **Viggo: Huntress...**

 **Huntress: I know.**

Huntress takes out a detonator and presses the button. An explosion occurs on the top of the mine and causes a cave in, trapping the Watermelon Stevens inside.

 **Peridot: She just trapped the inhabitants.**

 **Bismuth: They thought of everything.**

Gien was about to take off, Viggo, Huntress and the soldiers inside.

 **Huntress: What about the Seatrons?**

 **Gien: If they make it out alive they know where we're at, they can swim back.**

The ship was taking off, flying out of Mask Island.

 **Peridot: Shoot, those clods got away.**

 **Bismuth: Let them go, we gotta get the inhabitants out.**

And so the three of them began to try and dig out the trapped Watermelon Stevens in the mine

Meanwhile

King Poseidon continued to squeeze Lapis much to his enjoyment.

 **King Poseidon: Hehehehe! Alright Lazuli, now I will begin to shatter your gem!**

 **Steven: Stop!**

 **King Poseidon: Huh?**

King Poseidon looked down and saw Steven right next to his foot.

 **King: Poseidon: Oh it's just you.**

 **Lapis: Steven...Steven run! Get out of here! He'll...AAAAHHH!**

King Poseidon continued to sqeeze her.

 **Steven: Stop! Let go of Lapis!**

 **King Poseidon: You want to save her? Hahahahaha! Look kid you're real brave and all, but this is between me and her. If you don't want to get squished, then I reccomend you leave now.**

 **Steven: I'm not leaving without Lapis.**

 **King Poseidon: And how are you going to do that? I'm big and strong and you are small and weak.**

 **Steven: Put her down.**

 **King Poseidon: Hmph. Make me.**

King Poseidon continued to squeeze her. Steven was getting mad now and unknowingly glowing pink.

 **Steven: I said put her down!**

Steven slammed his fist into King Poseidon's heal, denting it good. King Poseidon yelled in pain as he dropped Lapis. Steven jumped up and caught her and saftly landed back down. He turned back to normal afterwards.

 **Steven: Lapis are you...**

 **Lapis: Steven, you saved me. But what was that? I've never seen you with that kind of power before.**

 **Steven: What?**

King Poseidon was holding his foot, looking at his dented heal and turne to them.

 **King Poseidon: You horrible cheating boy? How dare you inflict damage on King Poseidon! AARRGGHH!**

 **Lapis: Look out!**

King Posiedon was about to stomp on them. Steven formed his bubble to protect them, but it won't last forever as King Poseidon continued stomping on it.

 **Lapis: Steven, at the right moment drop the bubble and I can push him off so you can get out of here.**

 **Steven: No, I came here to help you.**

 **Lapis: I don't need your help. I got this.**

 **Steven: That's not what I've seen just now.**

 **Lapis: I don't want you involved in this Steven! Just get out of here!**

 **Steven: I've dealt with things like this before, why are you pushing me away from this?**

 **Lapis: Because I don't want you to get killed!**

Steven looked at her as a few tears formed in her eyes.

 **Lapis: Steven...you're one of the most important people to me in the world or whole galaxy. You healed me after what I did, you gave me a new home, friendship, new kinds of fun and help me discover things I didn't realize before. You remember that night you took me out to Funland? We had ice cream at the end and we talked for a bit. I promised you that I would never let the Gara Droids get you.**

 **Steven: And that's what you're doing right now?**

 **Lapis: ( nods) Steven their's two things I'm afraid of. Being trapped and losing you. After last time when we got captured and Gien took you to be experimented on, there was nothing I could do to help. I was so scared, I thought...I thought.**

 **Steven: You thought I was going to die.**

 **Lapis: Yes. I thought we'd never see each other again.**

Lapis was tearing up after expressing all that and just thinking about it.

 **Steven: Lapis, I understand how you're feeling and why you're doing this, but I don't want you to die for me. You're one of my best friends too and my Beach Summer Buddy. I love hanging out with you, having game and movie night, playing air hockey, watching Camp Pining Hearts with you and Peridot and playing sand castle wars. There's still so much I want to do with you.**

Steven takes her hand.

 **Steven: Please don't shut me out Lapis. I don't want to lose you either. Let's beat this guy together as Beach Summer Buddies.**

Lapis stared at him for a moment and a small smile formed on her face as she pulled him in for a hug, not knowing their gems were glowing.

 **Lapis: Yeah, as Beach Summer Buddies...**

 **King Poseidon: DIE!**

King Poseidon slammed onto the bubble one last time and popped. He looked down and was confused of what he saw. Steven nor Lapis was their but a new being. This new being stood as tall as Opal. She had a two piece dark blue dress with pants attached and was barefoot. Her skin was a light purple while her hair was a dark purple with braided pigtails. Her head was more shaped like Lapis, but with Steven's nose. She had four eyes, blue on the top and pink at the bottom. Of course Lapis's gem was on her back and Steven's on her belly. She opened her eyes, just realizing what has happened.

 **Fusion: What? Did we just fuse?**

 **King Poseidon: You're asking me? You just did it right now.**

The fusion looked up at King Poseidon with a serious gaze. She flew up to his level.

 **Fusion: You're going to pay for what you did?**

 **King Poseidon: Do you really think you can still beat me? You're only up to my knees.**

 **Fusion: You shouldn't judge people by their height.**

 **King Poseidon: It's what I do.**

King Poseidon summoned the water again and shot a bunch of water arrows and spears. The fusion charged at him, but protected herself in a bubble. Once she was close, the bubble turned into a spike ball and hit King Poseidon in the chest, the she formed a water hand and punched him across the face as he tumbled back.

 **Fusion: You going to ridicule me now?**

 **King Poseidon: That was a cheap shot. Who do you think we are?**

 **Fusion: That's right my name. That's easy, I'm...**

The fusion posed to him as she formed two more water hands with her wings spread wide.

 **Fusion: I'm Mystic Quartz.**

 **King Poseidon: You don't look much different than your old form. I am the master of water.**

 **Mystic Quartz: Fine, we'll play your way King Poseidon.**

King Poseidon aimed his cannons at Mystic. He fired away as she shielded herself, she summoned two spiked shields and tossed them at his face. He stepped back and tried to hit her with his trident. He kept missing her. Mystic summoned one water hand to catch his trident and summoned another to punch him. King Poseidon fell to the ground. Mystic used the water hands and broke his trident in half.

 **Mystic Quartz: Give it up. You can't control water without your trident.**

 **King Poseidon: Hehehehe! I'm not cowering just like that. Master Trident!**

King Poseidon raised his hand as the lightning struck down and gave him another one.

 **King Poseidon: I can summon my own tridents, you think I only have one?**

 **Mystic Quartz: I was hoping for the latter.**

 **King Poseidon: Ha! You're an idiot.**

King Poseidon summoned a another wave of water and formed it into a bunch of spears. He fired away, but this time Mystic was trying to push it back. But she only managed to stop it for now. They were now in a struggle trying to push the water arrows to each other, but Mystic was having trouble.

 **King Poseidon: What's wrong, did you use up all your power already?**

The water spears were getting close to Mystic, she didn't know how much longer she could take.

 **King Poseidon: It's a pity you gems die so easily, but I will say you were a worthy oppenant. But this is where it ends now. You cannot beat me.**

 **Mystic Quartz: Yes...I...can!**

An purple aura surrouned Mystic as her power boosted and easily pushed the water spears at King Poseidon, stabbing him all over his body as the spears stuck out of him.

 **King Poseidon: AURGH! What impossible!**

 **Mystic Quartz: Time to finish this.**

Mystic surrounded herself with more water and began to spin around forming a drill. She flew towards King Poseidon and drilled right through his chest and out of is back. King Poseidon slowly looked down at the whole in his chest and dropped his trident.

 **King Poseidon: I can't be beat. I am...URGH!**

King Poseidon falls to the ground and explodes. The smoke cleared up and on the ground were the Seatrons, dented and damaged. Mystic Quartz landed back down to confront them as the team was waking up.

 **Snaptrap: Urgh...ow...how could we have lost?**

 **Mystic Quartz: You guys are still here?**

 **Snaptrap: You...what did you do? How could you have beaten King Poseidon, the most powerful robot. He should've been just as strong if not stronger than you!**

 **Mystic Quartz: Because Steven and Lapis were both scared of losing each other and now that they decided to fight by each other's side, they made me. I'm the result of their friendship and that made me strong. I don't think King Poseidon had that.**

 **Snaptrap: You're just all talk! We the Seatrons are the best of the best. We can still take you on.**

 **Mystic Quartz: I don't reccomend it, besides I think you're ride is leaving.**

 **Snaptrap: What are you talking abou...AAAAAHHH!**

Snaptrap turned around and saw Gien's ship leaving without them.

 **Snaptrap: AAAHH! My lord, wait for us!**

Snaptrap begins to run.

 **Snaptrap: You haven't seen the last of us fusion! My lord wait for me! Don't leave me!**

 **Tentakill: Captain, wait for us!**

 **Overbite: We're coming Captain.**

 **Kraken: My optics are losing vision! Slow down!**

The Seatrons followed Snaptrap as they tried to follow Gien's ship and head into the ocean, swimming away.

 **Mystic Quartz: Well I guess that takes care of them for now. Let's find the others.**

Mystic flies away to find the others.

Meanwhile, Bismuth, Peridot and Lion were still trying to dig the inhabitants out.

 **Bismuth: Urgh! Come on Peridot, we gotta keep moving.**

 **Peridot: I'm trying, this would be so much easier if this was all metal!**

 **Mystic Quartz: Perhaps I can help.**

Bismuth and Peridot looked up and saw Mystic Quartz land down.

 **Mystic Quartz: You guys didn't have too much trouble on your own did you?**

 **Bismuth: Wait, who's that?**

Peridot squinted her eyes trying to recognize her.

 **Peridot: Lapis?**

 **Bismuth: Lapis? Nah, that's Steven, don't you see the gem.**

 **Mystic Quartz: Guys I'm both, I'm Mystic Quartz.**

 **Bismuth: Whoa, you two fused?**

 **Mystic Quartz: Yeah, but what's going on here?**

 **Peridot: Gien got away and trapped the inhabitants in the mine, we can't get them out.**

 **Mystic Quartz: Leave it to me.**

Mystic summoned more water and used it to gently remove the rocks blocking the entrance. It was clear now and the Watermelon Stevens were standing there looking scared.

 **Mystic Quartz: It's okay, the Gara Droids are gone. You're all free.**

They all smiled and began to cheer as they ran out of the mine celebrating.

 **Mystic Quartz: Well I guess my job here is done.**

Mystic unfused and now Steven and Lapis were back, they looked at each other smiling as Lapis kneeled down and hugged him tight.

 **Steven: Lapis we did it, we fused.**

 **Lapis: Did I do okay? I didn't hurt you did I?**

 **Steven: Of course not, you were great. I'm so proud of you**

 **Lapis: I'm glad, I loved it too.**

Steven and Lapis turned to Bismuth and Peridot.

 **Bismuth: Man I wished I payed more attention to your fight, you must have shown that giant uppercrust you meant Bismuth.**

 **Steven: Yeah you should have seen it.**

But then a frown forms on his face.

 **Steven: But we didn't stop Gien nor do we know what his plan is.**

 **Bismuth: Hey, it wasn't a complete lost. We're still here alive and we saved the Watermelon Stevens.**

 **Peridot: Wait a minute, stay right here.**

Peridot ran inside the mine. Five minutes later she emerged holding a piece of the ruby crystal.

 **Lapis: What do you want that for?**

 **Peridot: We may not know right now what this is for, but if we take it back to be examined and with Acha's help, we can figure out what his plan is.**

 **Bismuth: Well than you guys head on back.**

 **Steven: What about you Bismuth?**

 **Bismuth: I told you, I'm gonna stay here for a bit. These guys need help rebuilding their village.**

 **Steven: It's not too much for you?**

 **Bismuth: Pffft. Comparing this to the towers and arenas I built back in my day, this is nothing, should take a few hours.**

 **Steven: We'll come back for you later.**

The three of them got onto Lion and warped back to his house and Bismuth began construction on the new village.

Back at the house.

Steven and the others finally made it back at the house, with Volleyball sitting on the couch with Charlie, Pumpking and Cat Steven keeping her company.

 **Volleyball: Thank goodness you guys are back. We were getting worried.**

 **Steven: It was a bit tough,but we managed to free the inhabitants. Has Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl returned yet?**

As he asked that, the warp pad went on and the trio entered.

 **Amethyst: Urgh, we spent like all day looking for the Gara Droids and got nothing.**

 **Pearl: Oh Amethyst stop being such a drama queen.**

 **Garnet: Steven, we're back.**

 **Steven: Guys, you're finally back!**

 **Garnet: I was sensing Gara Droid activity at the Strawberry battlefield, we didn't find anything and all of the sudden I coulnd't see it anymore.**

 **Steven: It was a diversion. We just came back from Mask Island trying to stop their plan.**

 **Garnet: What?**

 **Pearl: They were on Mask Island and you went on you're own?**

 **Steven: Of course not, I had Bismuth, Peridot, Lapis and Lion.**

 **Pearl: Did they harm you again?!**

 **Steven: Pearl I'm okay. I was with Lapis and we fused.**

 **Garnet: Is that right?**

 **Lapis: Yeah, you should have seen us.**

 **Garnet: ( smiling) I'll be looking forward to it next time. But where's Bismuth?**

 **Steven: She wanted to stay behind to help rebuild the village. We'll pick her up later.**

 **Amethyst: Okay wait so you guys were on Mask Island dealing with the Gara Droids right? What did they want there?**

 **Peridot: They were getting these things.**

Peridot shows them the ruby crystal.

 **Pearl: They were looking for this planet's crystals.**

 **Peridot: Ruby crystals technically. I need to get Acha so he can tell us what he knows about this.**

 **Garnet: Whatever it is, they're planning something big.**

Meanwhile at the Kindergarden

The Gara Droids have built a temporary base, underground of the Kindergarden. Gara Soldiers were putting the ruby crystals in a machine as it processes them into a red glowing liquid inside the cubes.

 **Gien: I don't believe this, super gartronium.**

 **Viggo: The rarest fuel source in the whole galaxy.**

 **Bomber: The gem disruption device you gave me worked well, but tell me again why I couldn't just attack them when I had the chance?**

 **Viggo: Your mission was to only distract them from the main plan Bomber.**

 **Huntress: Yes, but you only distracted some of them. We had to deal with the rest.**

 **Bomber: Hey how was I supposed to know that only three of them would show up or they knew where you were?**

 **Gien: No need to ridicule Bomber this time Huntress.**

 **Snaptrap: So you're not upset that we lost the fight?**

 **Gien: Of course not Snaptrap.**

 **Viggo: You gave us enough time to get the fuel we needed... for this!**

They looked up at the giant robotic dinosaur in the room still being worked on, Verokran. It was based off the monster Viggo saw in his dream. It stood up right with the mohawk of spikes on his head, long tail and the yellow visor. It was twice White Diamond's size. It had a metallic silver body with the letter V on both his arms. It had visible laser cannons attached to its arms, missile launchers on his shoulders. Other weapons were currently being installed in it's body.

 **Viggo: Project Verokran will be completed soon and the Crystal Gems will finally face their ultimate doom. Hahahahahaha!**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I've been dying to make a fusion of Steven and Lapis for while, glad I finally did. Project Verokran is almost done. Who will win? Find out the next chapter. Special thanks to Lady Shadow92 for help on Mystic Quartz. Also one more thing, do you guys really want me to bring the off colors here somehow? Some of asked me to bring them, given me ideas and were dissapointed when I said they won't be here. It's just that I'm so far in the story I don't know how at this point. If so how should I go about this?**

 **And don't miss the Steven Universe Future finale, coming this Friday! How will it end, find out soon. If you enjoyed this story be sure to review, follow and favorite. Until next time, stay safe and healthy.**

 **Once again I do not own Steven Universe. Steven Universe, Steven Universe: The Movie and Steven Universe Future are all owened by Rebecca Sugar. Please support the official release.**


	61. The Beast of Destruction: Verokran

**Chapter 61: The Beast of Destruction: Verokran**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Be sure to stay at the end to hear my thoughts on the show now that it's over. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

At the house

The following day after Mask Island, everyone was back and called for Connie, Acha and Kocha to come over. The duo examined the ruby crystal Peridot got.

 **Acha: Oh...Kocha could this be?**

 **Kocha: It is... the source to make super gartronium.**

 **Steven: Super gartronium?**

 **Acha: Yes, unlike regular gartonium which is a common fuel source in many planets, super gartronium is an enhanced version. You see during our first visit on Earth 6,000 years ago, Gien or Peridot XJ9 as he once known as was in charge of planning the colonization for Pink Diamond. As he planned where certain things would be, he discovered many mines of ruby crystals that when processed can create a super powerful fuel source. We took what we could and turned out to be great fuel for the advanced technology on Homeworld. However during the rebellion, many of these mines were destroyed since many gems from both Homeworld and Crystal hid in them as shelters or bases.**

 **Kocha: I don't mean to sound rude, but that was a terrible idea. That would be like hiding in a building thats on fire or hiding in a gas station from a maniac with a flame thrower. These things are highly explosive when triggered. Um no offense to some.**

 **Garnet: Non taken.**

 **Steven: Does this ring a bell Peridot?**

 **Peridot: I think it does now. I mean this is so rare that no other planet carries it.**

 **Pearl: So he wants it to make his army more powerful.**

 **Acha: Oh no, no, no, no that is impossible.**

 **Lapis: Why is that?**

 **Kocha: First of all getting the energy out of this is time consuming and this chunk right here may seem big, you can only get like two or three doses out of this.**

 **Connie: Really, that little?**

 **Acha: Not only that, but this stuff can kill us.**

 **Steven: Kill you?**

 **Acha: While this stuff can enhance a robots speed and strength it can only last for a short period of time considering how much the crystal gives us. The radiation from this can overload a robot and fry it's circuitry after two doses. This was tested on during the early years of the Gara Droid era.**

 **Amethyst: So if this stuff can kill you guys than what's the point of collecting it all and keeping us away? What do they want from this?**

 **Acha: Well it used to be power for the Diamond's ships or for giant robots who require this to as fuel.**

 **Lapis: Giant robots, well the Seatrons are still there and they form King Poseidon.**

 **Steven: Or maybe that's what Project Verokran is... a giant robot.**

Now everyone was looking nervous.

 **Bismuth: Welp, let's not waste anymore time. Let's find those uppercrusts stop Project Verokran!**

 **Peridot: Where?**

 **Bismuth: Where? Ha! Why it's at uh...oh...uh... I don't know.**

 **Peridot: Exactly, they obviously can't fit a giant robot inside their ship, not to mention they relocated again. So how are we going to find where they're at now?**

 **Garnet: I'm trying to see an estimated area and Revenger is still searching for him.**

 **Lapis: So we're just going to sit here and wait for them to attack again? This Project Verokran could be almost done.**

 **Amethyst: What else can we do L? They can literally be anywhere?**

 **Peridot: Besides, part of Revenger is a tracker. He is the best when it comes to finding someone.**

Meanwhile

Revenger was flying around the Earth searching for Gien after Steven told him about his last mission on Mask Island. They were no longer in Japan so he had so search more. Soon he noticed dark hollow trench and landed. It was the Kindergarden.

 **Revenger: What is this place?**

Revenger didn't know anything about the Kindergarden or about gem history. He walked around looking at the injectors and holes on the walls. Built in cameras were all over the place and he was being monitored by Gien and the others.

 **Gien: Revenger! He's here!**

 **Bomber: He'll expose our location and the gems will find out.**

 **Huntress: He won't be telling anyone. I'll take care of him darling.**

 **Snaptrap: Wait, the Seatrons can form King Poseidon. The most powerful robot. We should go!**

 **Bomber: You? I Bomber the Great am superior, I will reduce him to scrap. You Seatrons couldn't handle a fusion.**

The Seatrons looked at him with offended expressions.

 **Huntress: Says the one who can't handle a fusion made from a Ruby and a Sapphire.**

 **Bomber: My lord why don't you tell your pearl to shut up like they're supposed to.**

Huntress points her arm cannon at him

 **Huntress: You want to run by that me again?**

 **Gien: Enough you two! Viggo, is Verokran ready yet?**

 **Viggo: It is, but I haven't really given it a test run yet.**

 **Gien: Well than let's do that.**

Viggo takes the elevator and goes up to Verokran's head. There was a door attached to the side of the head and enters. In it was a control room in the brain for him to pilot.

 **Viggo: Preparing to activate Verokran! All droids stand aside!**

Everyone and the soldiers moved out of the way and all the equipment out.

 **Viggo: Activating Verokran.**

Viggo turns a couple swithces and presses a button. Verokran's visor began to light up and moved it's arms a bit.

 **Bomber: It's working.**

 **Gien: Don't just stand there, open the hatch.**

 **Snaptrap: Yes my lord.**

Back on the surface, Revenger was still looking around the area until he felt as if the floor was moving. He looked down and saw the ground splitting apart, but it wasn't a normal ground. It was like a door. Revenger moved out of the way and heard a roaring sound ( roar is Showa Baragon/Varan roar). Out came Verokran rising up. Revenger looked up eyes widened.

 **Revenger: My god. What is that?**

Verokran roared again and looked down at Revenger, he could hear Viggo's voice coming from it.

 **Viggo: Hahahaha! What do you think Revenger?**

 **Revenger: Viggo?**

 **Viggo: That's right! I present to you the Beast of Destruction: Verokran!**

Verokran roared again.

 **Revenger: So this is Project Verokran Steven told me about.**

 **Viggo: Yes, but before I can use this to destroy the world first I need to test it out. You Revenger, will be perfect for target practice.**

Gien, Huntress, Bomber and the Seatrons were watching them from the top of the Kindergarden.

 **Gien: Look at that, beautiful isn't it Huntress?**

 **Huntress: Just look at him. I can tell he's freaking out by this.**

 **Snaptrap: He would have felt that way if he met King Poseidon.**

 **Huntress: Now don't be jealous Snaptrap. You'll get your chance soon.**

 **Bomber: This is alright, but it would be better if we took it to the Crystal Gem's base.**

 **Gien: Patience Bomber, once we see how Verokran works, that along with the town they protect will be the first place on this planet to face Verokran's wrath.**

Back on the ground.

Verokran looked down at Revenger as it's mouth began to glow. Revenger dodged as Verokran shot out an energy beam from it's mouth. Revenger tried shooting with his arm and shoulder cannons. But they had no effect on Verokran. Next it pointed it's arms and the lasers attached to it fired away. The smoke cleared up and Revenger was gone.

 **Viggo: Come out Revenger. I know you're still here.**

Verokran looked around the Kindergarden for him. Revenger was inside one of the holes hiding. He can't do this alone, he needs back up. His eyes began to glow green as if he was trying to get in touch with someone.

At the house.

Steven's phone rang.

 **Connie: Who is it Steven?**

 **Steven: I don't know, it says Unknown.**

 **Connie: It could be a scam.**

 **Steven: What if it's important?**

 **Connie: If they offer anything just hang up.**

Steven nods and answers the call.

 **Steven: Hello.**

 **Revenger: Steven!**

 **Steven: Revenger?**

Everyone turned to him realizing Revenger was calling him. Steven put him on speaker.

 **Steven: Is that you, when did you get a phone?**

 **Revenger: I have the skill of a hacker and can use this planet's telephone network but forget that! I'm being attack by the Gara Droids!**

 **Garnet: Revenger where are you at?**

 **Revenger: I don't know. Some kind of dark trench with holes on the walls and drills.**

 **Amethyst: Holes, drills uh... the Kindergarden!**

 **Revenger: I need back up, they have a...**

He was cut off by a roar and then hung up.

 **Pearl: Revenger are you still there?**

 **Garnet: No time to waste. Let's go gems.**

They got onto the warp pad ( except Acha and Kocha who stayed behind) and went to the Kindergarden. They made it there and were stunned when they got a look at Verokran trying to attack Revenger.

 **Lapis: This is Verokran?**

 **Amethyst: Whoa, that thing looks just like Mechagodzilla.**

 **Peridot: What are you talking about? That's clearly supposed to be like Trypticon from the Transformers.**

 **Amethyst: No Mechagodzilla.**

 **Peridot: Trypticon.**

 **Amethyst: Mechagodzilla!**

 **Peridot: Trypticon!**

 **Connie: Uh guys, can we please focus on the situation here?!**

Revenger made his way to the gems and Verokran saw them arrive now.

 **Revenger: It's about time you showed up.**

 **Viggo: So, you gems have finally arrived.**

 **Steven: Viggo?**

 **Viggo: That's right Steven, feast your eyes on my greatest plan ever, Verokran!**

 **Peridot: Yeah we get it already.**

 **Viggo: You gems have really been trouble for us. I underestimated all of you when I first arrived. Now you're forcing me to take extreme measures. If you want to live, you will surrender now.**

 **Garnet: You can't scare us with that Viggo.**

 **Viggo: Have it you're way, it's your funeral.**

Verokran roared as he was about fire it's energy beam from it's mouth. Steven shielded them from the attack.

 **Steven: This thing has incredibly strong fire power.**

 **Garnet: We need to be bigger. Pearl, Amethyst.**

 **Pearl: We're ready Garnet.**

 **Amethyst: Yeah let's do this.**

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl danced and fused into Alexandrite as Steven lowered the shield. Alexandrite was formed, but she was only up to Verokran's lower chest. He was still twice her size.

 **Connie: Oh no! He's a lot bigger than her.**

 **Bismuth: Don't worry Connie, Alexandrite isn't the biggest fusion, but she is fast and strong.**

 **Viggo: Ah, I don't think I've ever seen this one before.**

 **Alexandrite: Stop your plan Viggo!**

 **Viggo: Do you really think you can stop me?**

 **Alexandrite: I know I can.**

Alexandrite charged at Verokran and roared. Verokran simply knocked her away with his tail. She got back, but Verokran fired at her with his missile launchers from his shoulders. Alexandrite fell to the ground as Verokran roared and fired the laser cannons from his arms. Alexandrite quickly got out of the way jumped over Verorkan. She grabbed him by his tail and swung him around and threw him aside. As he tried to get up, she used Amethyst's whip and Sardonyx's hammer. She wrapped the whip around Verokran and pulled him towards her, then slammed him with the hammer and is sent flying.

 **Huntress: No! He's losing.**

 **Bomber: I knew he was just all talk.**

 **Gien: No, he's just making them look bad.**

 **Huntress: What?**

 **Gien: Keep watching.**

Alexandrite now formed Opal's bow and arrow and fired five powerful arrows at Verokran as the impacts on him exploded.

 **Steven: Alright!**

 **Connie: They did it!**

 **Bismuth: Ah yeah, that's how we rule!**

 **Peridot: Take that you lumpy, clunky clod!**

 **Revenger: You fools! Don't go celebrating!**

 **Lapis: What's wrong?**

 **Revenger: Look!**

The smoke cleared up and Verokran was still standing, with not a scratch on it.

 **Steven: What the?**

 **Connie: How is this possible?**

 **Peridot: It isn't even dented!**

 **Bismuth: It's Nova all over again. Oh shit! What are we going to do now?**

Alexandrite stepped back a bit.

 **Alexandrite: How? You shouldn't have survived that.**

 **Viggo: That was a very impressive trick. Want to see mine?**

Verokran's abdomen opened up revealling an orb and shot out a powerful plasma beam at Alexandrite, causing her to collapse. His tail lifted up and pointed at her like a scorpion and shot a laser at her, keeping her from getting up.

 **Steven: Guys! No!**

Steven was going to run to them until Snaptrap and the Seatrons landed in front of him, blocking his path.

 **Steven: The Seatrons?**

 **Peridot: Not these clods again!**

 **Snaptrap: I told you wouldn't see the last of us. And you Revenger, you will pay for the gartronium blood you have spilled on our planet.**

 **Revenger: And just like them, you can join them Snaptrap.**

 **Snaptrap: But how will you feel when Verokran crushes your friend?**

Steven was getting worried for the gems, he watched as Verokran knocked Alexandrite down with his tail and continued to beat her with it. How could they take on something like that?

 **Snaptrap: But don't worry you can all join her... in Hell!**

Snaptrap and the Seatrons began to fight. They fired away with their laser cannons. Bismuth took on Lobclaw and Kraken. Revenger took on Snaptrap and Overbite. Lapis and Peridot took on Gulf. Steven and Connie took on Tentakill. They had to fight them more head to head. Because there was no water around the area, Lapis could only use what little water she had in her gem, just shooting streams of water at them.

 **Snaptrap: Seatrons! Form King Poseidon!**

The Seatrons gathered together and formed into King Poseidon.

 **King Poseidon: Master Trident!**

Lightning shoots to King Poseidon's hand as his trident forms.

 **Peridot: Um Steven, Lapis I think you can form Mystic now.**

 **Lapis: I don't think she can help. There's no water in this area that she and I are practically useless.**

 **Bismuth: Wait so that means he can't form any water either right?**

 **King Poseidon: No I can't. But can you shoot lightning?**

King Poseidon's trident began to glow as it shot lightning down at them. Steven shielded everyone. King Poseidon then swiped them away with his trident. Everyone was flown away and on the ground. Steven was looking at Alexandrite losing to Verokran.

She tried to punch him, but he blocked her attack and slashed her face, leaving a scratch on it. Verokran fired his energy beam and plasma beam at her. Alexandrite was on her knees, slowly losing destabalizing.

 **Alexandrite: No...we have to keep it together.**

Verokran kicked her head and fired at her with his arm cannons. He jumped up and landed on Alexandrite crushing her. He continued to jump on her seven times until he got off lifted her up and threw her to the otherside. Once she was down and tried to get back up, Verokran fired all weapons at her. Steven watched as she took every hit blown from Verokran. Finally he stopped, but Alexandrite couldn't handle it anymore. She fell to the ground and unfused. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were on the ground, hurt and weakened from the attack as Verokran roared in victory.

 **Garnet: No...how could this happen?**

 **Pearl: He's too strong.**

 **Amethyst: This isn't how it was suppose to go. We can't get are butts kicked like this.**

 **Viggo: Now do you see the power of Verokran? You're fusions can't match it's power. How does it feel to lose against a monster that you gems can't beat. How does it feel to lose to me, Viggo Stryker?!**

 **Gien: Finish them off Viggo! Do it now!**

 **Viggo: Uh yes. And now... this is where it ends.**

Viggo activates the energy beam as Verokran charged it up at them. The gems looked up as they were about to die. The others watched from the distance. They had no way of getting to them on time.

 **Bismuth: No! They'll get killed!**

 **Steven: I'm not going to leave them. I can't!**

Steven ran to them, passing through King Poseidon in between his legs.

 **Connie: Steven wait!**

Steven kept running, but he was still too far away as Verokran was about to fire.

 **Viggo: Charge up complete. Fire.**

 **Steven: NOOO!**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. So um...Steven Universe is officially over, after years of hiatuses and theorizing, the show is over. Now most of us are sad, I am just a little. In conclusion, all I have to say is that this series was... okay.**

 **Look the ideas the show had was great, but the execution was flawed. My three problems with the show is the writing, how some characters are handled poorly and the pacing. Most of the time it feels rushed or the resolution was forced or unsolved ( most notably with Pearl's problems or Steven never really expressed how he feels with the gems wanting his mom more) or other times the show takes too long to get to main plot points ( like season 4 barely had anything going on) . Maybe it would have been better if this was a 20 minute show instead of 11 minutes, I don't know.**

 **The movie was ok, but nothing special or epic like Powerpuff girls the movie, Batman Mask of the Phantasm, Spongebob the movie, The Simpsons movie, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods or my favorite Transformers the movie ( 1986).**

 **Future I'm not gonna lie didn't have to be made and was the worst entry in the series. The show should have ended with Change your mind or the movie. They ruined Steven's character, some things were left unresolved like Bluebird or Jasper's purpose ( oh and does anyone know whats in that damn chest in Lion's mane) and the finale was such a let down, we waited so long for this?! With all the time Rebecca Sugar and the Crewniverse takes, this is what we got?!**

 **Sorry that I'm crapping all over this, but because it's so flawed in a bad way. People praise it as the best cartoon ever made, well I think it's kinda overrated. There are much better cartoons out there. Ed Edd n Eddy in my opinion was the best show on Cartoon Network. Powerpuff Girls ( the original), Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, Foster's Home for Imaginery Friends, Camp Lazlo, Chowder, Marvalous Misdadventures of Flapjack, Ben 10 series ( except for reboot), Totally Spies, Pokémon, Teen Titans ( the original), Code Lyoko, Adventure Time and Regular Show were much better ( I've never seen the finales for the last two though). Beast Wars, Batman the animated series, Spiderman the animated series, The Simpsons, Futurama, Gravity Falls and Transformers Prime were much better shows ( I know they aren't CN Shows, but still amazing and had better finales).**

 **Now you're asking " Well if you think this show is not so great, than why are you writing this story?" Well because there is so much I can work with here. I don't hate it, I like most of the characters ( Lapis and Peridot being my favorites), animation and character designs are great, music and songs are spot on and I like most of the ideas. I wanted imagine the show how I wished it was, like an animated super hero series or comic book, pretending I'm doing this to sell toys. For starters have a villain, you have these guardians of the earth with powers and don't have a villain, what's up with that? Like I said, the Diamonds ( except White Diamond)and Jasper were kinda on the weak side since we don't see them much and aren't as cool or scary like Bill Cipher, Slade ( aka Deathstroke) Joker, Tarantulas or Megatron. Have better character arcs or interactions like I tried to do with Pearl, Lapis and everyone else I'm still trying ( oh and don't worry, we will have Spinel in the future). It may not be perfect, but I also do this to get it out of my system.**

 **But hey that's just me and I won't force my opinions down your throat. The show does have a special place in a lot of people's hearts. I've heard how it inspired poeple, helped them go through tough times in their lives and to believe in and love yourself and can relate with Steven and some of the other characters. I'm amazed how this show means to alot, maybe it's just me who see's this in a negative light, I come from a differnt world I guess. I wasn't into the series until a few years back when the show was in the middle of season 4. If you guys enjoyed this series more than I did, that's great! Good for you. What are you're thoughts on it ?**

 **Anyway I'm taking too much time here. The show maybe over, but this series isn't. I'd like to thank Lady Shadow92 for help on this chapter. If you liked this story be sure to favorite, follow and review. Thank you and until next time.**


	62. The Ultimate Fusion

**Chapter 62: The Ultimate Fusion**

* * *

 **Viggo: Charge up complete. Fire.**

Steven was running to the gems in hopes of saving them. But he was too far away. Verokran was about to fire the energy beam from it's mouth at them. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl couldn't get out of the way to avoid that. Finally Verokran fired away at them.

 **Steven: NOOOO!**

But as Steven screamed, he glowed pink again and noticed something odd.

 **Steven: What the?**

He noticed everything and everyone around him was slowing down but he was moving normal.

 **Steven: Whoa. I either slowed down time or I'm moving really fast that everyone else looks like is moving slow just like in Sonic. Wait or was that Over the Hedge? Wait no it was X-men.**

He looked at Verokran who's energy beam was shooting out of his mouth as slow as a snail.

 **Steven: Oh wait, the gems!**

Steven ran to them and carried them easily to the warp pad. Then he got everyone else on it too, but just as he did, he stopped glowing pink and everyhting flowed normally again.

 **Steven: Whoa, just barely had enough time.**

 **Pearl: ( eyes shut) Amethyst I just want you to know that despite the times you get into my nerves, you were always the best thing that came from this mess and I loved you!**

 **Amethyst: Pearl I used one of your swords to unclog the toilet!**

 **Pearl: Wait what?**

 **Steven: Guys you're alright.**

The gems opened their eyes seeing they were now on the warp pad.

 **Pearl: Wait we'rent we just...**

 **Garnet: Steven, how did we get here in an instant?**

 **Steven: I got you out of there.**

 **Amethyst: Wait how?**

 **Steven: I guess there's still more of my powers I don't get yet.**

 **Pearl: ( in her mind) I don't think we do either.**

Verokran just fired the energy beam at where the gems used to be. The smoke cleared up.

 **Viggo: Uh...wait did I get them?**

 **King Poseidon: Master Viggo!**

 **Viggo: ( turns to King Poseidon) Huh?**

 **King Poseidon: They're getting away!**

Kinp Poseidon pointed to the gems on the warp pad.

 **Viggo: But when did they...but how did they... forget it. Stop them!**

Verokran roared as he and King Poseidon closed in on them. Verokran roared again as it charged for another energy beam.

 **Peridot: Okay, whenever you're ready we can go...NOW!**

Everyone warped out of the Kindergarden just before Verokran fired again a little too late, but destroying the warp pad.

 **King Poseidon: Damn it. They got away.**

 **Viggo: Let them go for now King Poseidon. They can retreat back to there base, but they will have to face Verokran again and there fusion can't win.**

 **Gien: Excellent job Viggo.**

Verokran looked up and saw Gien and the others on the top of the Kindergarden.

 **Viggo: Impressed my lord?**

 **Gien: Very. Verokran was twice the robot Nova was. The Crystal Gems stood no chance, they would have been finished too if it wasn't for the boy's power.**

 **Viggo: Not to worry my lord. We will make our way to their base and town. Once they're dealt with, we will resume draining the planet's resources and turning this place into a dead wastland like the Kindergarden. Then we will bring Verokran back to Homeworld and overthrow the Diamonds.**

Verokran roared again as it made it's way to Beach city.

 **Gien: King Poseidon, return to me.**

 **King Poseidon: Yes.**

King Poseidon unfuses and the Seatrons are back.

 **Snaptrap: My lord, you don't need us to accompany Master Viggo?**

 **Gien: It won't be neccassary, not even the fusion you lost to would stand a chance to Verokran.**

 **Snaptrap: Uh...uh...yes of course.**

 **Gien: Come, let us follow and get a good seat for the show.**

Back at the house.

Everyone waped back in the house, Volleyball, Acha Kocha and Greg was now there.

 **Volleyball: Guys your back.**

 **Greg: Where'd you guys been? Acha just told me you guys had to go on an emergency mission.**

 **Revenger: Viggo happened. Verokran was his new weapon.**

 **Kocha: It was big?**

 **Amethyst: Yeah, like really big.**

 **Acha: But you guys beat him like you always do right?**

Everyone looked at each other looking defeated.

 **Acha: Right?**

 **Garnet: We stood no chance to him. Alexandrite couldn't beat him.**

 **Revenger: But that's supposed to be your strongest fusion no?**

 **Garnet: No, she isn't...but we can't form her now.**

 **Steven: Well he has to have some kind of weakness right?**

 **Garnet: Maybe, but we don't have much time to think.**

 **Greg: Uh...why is that?**

 **Garnet: Because I can see Verokran heading towards town. He'll be here tonight.**

Everyone now looked with scared faces.

 **Steven: That soon?**

 **Lapis: That sounds bad.**

 **Bismuth: I can imagine it bad.**

 **Peridot: It's going to be bad!**

 **Acha: Okay, everyone just remain calm... WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!**

Revenger slaps him across the face.

 **Acha: Ow!**

 **Garnet: We will get everyone out of town. Everyone head out and spread word. Make sure everyone gets out saftley. Amethyst and Pearl, stay with me. We need to discuss our next attack plan.**

 **Steven: Guys, you're not thinking on taking on Verokran again are you?**

 **Garnet: We have to.**

 **Pearl: This is our purpose Steven.**

 **Amethyst: Don't worry about us man, just do what you got to.**

 **Steven: But...**

 **Connie: Come on Steven, we have to warn everyone.**

 **Steven: ( sighs) Right.**

Everyone left the house to warn the towns people to evacuate. Steven was looking down, concerned for Garnet Amethyst and Pearl having to fight Verokran again. The others began to spread word and managed to get the residents to evacuate Beach City.

Meanwhile Verokran was walking towards Beach City but is blocked off by the military. Verokran was finally getting close.

 **Soldier: Sir, I can see the monster heading this way. And judging by this next scene, I fear Toho is going to sue us.**

 **General: Damn it, prepare for lawsuits up the ass.**

Viggo now noticed the military.

 **Viggo: Oh...the Earth's military. This will be fun.**

The military fired away with it's tanks, missiles launchers and jets. They continuously fired at Verokran as it roared from each blast.

 **Viggo: ( silent chuckls) There weapons can't harm Verokran. Let me show you mine.**

Verokran fired it's energy beam and arm cannons at the tanks and missile launcher below and used it's tail laser to attach the airforce. They were all destroyed instantly. The military began to retreat.

 **Soldier : Where the heck are the Avengers?**

Meanwhile at the Avengers base.

 **Nick Furry: We need the mothafu**** Avengers to mothafu**** assemble. Let's have a roll call. Captian America!**

 **Captain America: Present!**

 **Nick Furry: Iron man!**

 **Iron man: Yeah here.**

 **Nick Furry: The mothafu**** Hulk.**

 **Hulk: Hulk Smash!**

 **Nick Furry: Thor!**

 **Thor: Thor thou present oh noble one.**

 **Nick Furry: Alright, now latley this planet has been invaded by these metallic beings they call Gara Droids. We have no idea what they are or where they came from except they are often talked about by this blogger ( shows picuture of Ronaldo) in the town of Beach City. Now they have a giant mothafu**** robot heading to that town. It's up to you four to stop it.**

 **Captain America: Alright Everyone, we need to do something about those Gara Droids and that giant robot they have. Iron man what are your thoughts?**

 **Iron man: Well what I think we should do is...**

Ant man enters in bursting through the door.

 **Ant man: I GOT AN IDEA!**

 **Iron man: Oh god it's Ant man.**

 **Ant man: Come on guys. We can use ants. ANTS!**

 **Captain America: How will that help?**

 **Ant man: We put the ants in there pants.**

Everyone face palmed from that.

 **Hulk: Hulk thinks plan stinks.**

 **Thor: Thou has a terrible plan, thy thus. Wait no, thee, thou thus.**

 **Iron man: Steve tell me again why we have this guy in our team?**

 **Thor: Thou is an unoble nuisance.**

 **Hulk: Hulk agrees.**

 **Captain America: I don't... I don't even know and I told you not to say my name. What's the point of having super hero names if we're just going to call each other our real names?**

 **Iron man: Yeah whatever sorry. So what about Ant man?**

 **Ant Man: Come on guys. Let's use ants. ANTS!**

 **Nick Furry: Get that mothafu**** outta here.**

 **Captain Amercia: Hulk.**

 **Hulk: ( groans) Hulk always kicks puny ant out.**

Hulk grabs Ant man and forcfully escorts him out of the building as the latter resists.

 **Ant man: NOOOOO!**

( sorry back to the story)

It was dark and Beach City was empty now. Steven and the others were met back at the front of the house.

 **Steven: Is that everyone?**

 **Bismuth: It should be, we made sure everyone was out of town.**

 **Steven: What about my dad?**

 **Peridot: We had him go with the residents. He wanted to stay with us, but we had to remind him how dangerous this was going to be.**

 **Steven: Okay well Acha why are you and Kocha still here?**

 **Acha: Why? We are allies now remember? We never run away or hide to leave you.**

 **Kocha: You were just trying to hide inside Lion here, but he wouldn't let you in.**

 **Acha: What? No that's not true, but Lion, can I please take a look inside that mane of your's? Please.**

Lion squints at him and walks away.

 **Volleyball: Don't worry Acha, you don't have nothing to be afraid of. But where are the others?**

 **Steven: ( sighs) They're not in the house. So I guess they're in the area where Verokran is supposed to be.**

 **Lapis: So we should go look for them.**

 **Bismuth: But how can we help?**

 **Revenger: Don't any of you have any other ideas? Alexandrite couldn't destroy Verokran and they know they can't! Why are they just going there just to die?!**

 **Bismuth: Because if they don't, it shows we don't care about what we fight for.**

 **Steven: We have to go still, they atleast need our support.**

They get onto Lion and he warps them to where the others are.

Meanwhile.

Verokran was walking towards Beach City still. He was going through the woods which was also near the ocean cliffs. H was almost there and saw the town along with the temple in the distance.

 **Viggo: There it is. The Crystal Gems base and town. Did they think they could hide from me forever? Hmmm?**

Verorkan looked down and saw Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl at the ground.

 **Viggo: Oh, I was not expecting you here. Are you here to die knowing you will fail?**

 **Garnet: Viggo. We can't let you destroy Beach City.**

 **Viggo: And how do you plan on stopping me huh? With your weak fusion again?**

The gems looked at each other. They had no choice but to fight Verokran as Alexandrite. They fused together and Alexandrite was back again.

 **Viggo: Fine then! If you're that eager to die, I will be more than happy to send you three to your graves!**

Alexandrite roared as Verokran roared back at her. Gien's ship was above them as Gien and the others watched from the monitors in his lab.

 **Bomber: That fusion again? Are they stupid or what?**

 **Huntress: It seems they used up all their magic bag of tricks haven't they darling.**

 **Gien: ( silent chuckles) Yes, Viggo! Attack her and this time, make sure they are reduced to shards.**

 **Viggo: Yes my lord. Crystal Gems, this time only one of us is leaving... alive.**

Verokran roared and fired it's energy beam at Alexandrite. She ducked and charged at him with Sardonyx's hammer. She slammed Verokran with it, knocking him down, but hardly damaging him.

Next she formed Sugalite's hammer whip and wrapped it around him and hitting his head. Verokran used his tail and fired the laser at her, making her let go. He fired away with it's arm cannons and shoulder missile launchers. Alexandrite got hit and falls to the ground. Verokran pulled her back up and continued to claw her face and tail whips her, sending her to the ground.

The others finally made it, but the sight was not at all what they hoped.

 **Volleyball: Oh...no...**

 **Acha: Th-This is Verokran?!**

 **Kocha: They've really gone and done it this time.**

 **Connie: Alexandrite! She's losing!**

 **Steven: Guys! NO! We gotta do something.**

 **Peridot: Like what?**

 **Revenger: Isn't there any other fusion that can stop that thing?**

 **Bismuth: If only they had one more, maybe they would stand a chance.**

Steven looked down at his gem and then he looked back at Alexandrite who was shot down by another energy beam as she continuasly got hit by his tail.

 **Connie: Well Stevonnie is out, she's too small.**

 **Peridot: What about your fusions Lapis?**

 **Lapis: Yeah, Steven we beat King Poseidon as Mystic. Maybe she can.**

 **Steven: I don't know Lapis. Verokran is more durable than King Poseidon. But... what if...**

 **Acha: What if what lad?**

 **Steven: What if I fuse with them?**

 **Bismuth: Say what now?**

 **Steven: I've fused with with almost everyone else, I should be able to do the same with the three of them.**

 **Connie: Wait, can you handle that kind of power? What if it's too much for you?**

 **Revenger: It's the only option we have Connie. If that doesn't work, we are all doomed.**

Verokran was biting down onto Alexandrite's shoulder as she tried to punch him off. He used the plasma laser cannon and blasted her to the ground and finally she unfused and Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were on the ground.

 **Viggo: Hmph, your resistance is futile. And now...**

Viggo began to charge up the energy beam

 **Viggo: To end this.**

Verokran fired his energy beam at them, but is blocked by a huge pink shield. The gems looked up and saw Steven.

 **Pearl: S-Steven?**

 **Steven: Guys, I'm here.**

 **Viggo: Damn you boy. Get out of the way.**

Verokran was charging up for another energy beam.

 **Connie: Guys! We gotta keep that thing distracted for him.**

 **Revenger: ( nods) Right. Let's go!**

Revenger flew up to Verorkan.

 **Peridot: Grab on.**

Peridot using her trash can lid floated up as Connie grabbed the handle from the bottom to hold on.

 **Bismuth: Can you hold me Lapis?**

 **Lapis: Of course I can.**

Lapis held onto Bismuth and they flew up.

 **Volleyball: Come on guys. Let's go.**

 **Acha: Wait us too?**

 **Volleyball: We have to. For Steven.**

Lion approached them and Volleyball got on top of him.

 **Acha: Yeah you can go, I'll just be here supporting you guys.**

 **Kocha: Oh no you don't!**

Kocha grabbed him from his arm, pulling him to Lion.

 **Kocha: This is one battle you're not running away from.**

 **Acha: Oh geez oh.**

The three of them were on Lion as they helped the others kept Verokran busy. Lapis and Peridot flew Connie and Bismuth close to his body as they tried to cut it's armor as Revenger did the same. He also fired his laser cannons all over his head, annoying him. Lion and the trio kept teleporting in an out as he roared energy waves at him, pushing him a little.

 **Viggo: Do not interfere with my plans or I will squash you all like bugs you are!**

 **Peridot: Ha! Try and get my you over larged clod!**

Verokran roared trying to hit them, but he kept missing them like trying to swipe flies. He got pushed away by another one of Lion's energy waves and saw Acha and Kocha.

 **Viggo: Urgh! Acha, Kocha! You will pay for your betrayels!**

 **Kocha: You'll never take us alive Viggo!**

 **Acha: Kocha please do not provoke him than he already is.**

 **Kocha: Oh and Bomber! I know you're up there watching. Who's the doll face now...Bomber the Lame?!**

In Gien's Ship Bomber saw that. Huntress turned to Bomber who was getting steamed, much to her amusement.

 **Bomber: Wha...what did...what did she call me?!**

 **Snaptrap: She called you Bomber the Lame.**

 **Bomber: I heard it Snaptrap! You don't need to remind me!**

Back in the fight.

 **Volleyball: Hit him again Lion!**

 **Kocha: I never thought being a rebel would be great.**

 **Volleyball: I know, right Acha?**

 **Acha: How did I get into this mess!?**

Lion continued the roar energy waves at Verorkan as the latter continued to attack the others. Meanhwile Steven tried to talk to the gems.

 **Garnet: Steven, you need to go.**

 **Steven: No!**

 **Garnet: I'm not asking you Steven, get out of here now!**

 **Pearl: Steven just go!**

 **Amethyst: Just run man!**

 **Steven: The moment I leave, you're all going to get killed.**

 **Garnet: S-Steven...**

 **Steven: Don't even pull that stunt again of you sending me away so you can deal with something you know you can't win without me. You guys know I've been getting better at fusion lately so why are you doing this to me again?**

The gems looked down upset.

 **Garnet: Steven... we know how helpful you are to us and we would never be here today without you.**

 **Pearl: You get stronger everyday and we're proud of you for it. But at the same time, we're also concerned of getting you involved in these deadly missions.**

 **Amethyst: You mean a lot to us man. If anything happened to you, we wouldn't forgive ourselves for eternity.**

Steven noticed how sad they looked. They were shaking up after telling him why?

 **Steven: Guys, I know how you feel about me. I know despite things that happened before especially with my mom, you all still cared about me. Well I care about you too. This is my home and you're my family. But I'm not the same kid from before. I'm a Crystal Gem too so let's beat this guy with the four of us.**

The gems looked at him and smiles formed on their faces. They were proud and amazed on how much Steven has changed and matured. Not just by his strenght but his bravery and noble heart. They got back up as they held onto him.

 **Pearl: Very well Steven. We'll do this together.**

 **Amethyst: So you mean...**

 **Garnet: Yes. It's time to form Obsidian.**

Meanwhile the others were still distracting Verokran. Viggo was losing patience.

 **Viggo: I've had enough! I'm going to reduce you all into dust!**

Verokran continued to try hitting them when his tail and finally hit Lapis, dropping Bismuth.

 **Connie: Lapis! Bismuth!**

Revenger flew down and caught Lapis while Peridot using her powers caught Bismuth who thankfully wore her armor. But Verokran knocked Peridot off as she and Connie fell to the ground. But they are caught by Volleyball and Acha who are still riding on Lion.

 **Connie: Whoa, thanks guys.**

 **Peridot: Yeah, thanks.**

 **Volleyball: Don't mention it.**

 **Acha: Yeah we got you lassie.**

They landed back down, but Verokran roared out in anger and looked back at Steven and the gems.

 **Viggo: And now... to finish this!**

Veroran roared again and suddenly he lifted his foot up and stomped down on Steven and the gems.

 **Revenger: NO!**

 **Bismuth: GUYS!**

 **Connie and Lapis: STEVEN!**

They all saw it. Verokran has crushed Steven and the others. Viggo looked down, he didn't believe it, but he did. He killed them. A silent chuckle was heard until he started to laugh maniacally.

 **Viggo: I've done it. Hahahaha! I did it! I acually did it!**

Verokran looked up lifting his arms in victory.

 **Viggo: I did it! After many failed attempts I, Viggo Stryker! Second in Command of the Gara Droids and Master Tactician have finally crushed the Crystal Gems! Hahahahaha!**

The Gara Droids watched from the monitors.

 **Snaptrap: Hehehehe! Viggo got them good.**

 **Seatrons: Banzai! Banzai!**

 **Bomber: They would have lost had they seen the full power of Bomber the Great!**

 **Huntress: They were fools to think they could beat Verokran.**

 **Gien: A job well done Viggo. But you do realize that you stomped on Steven as well.**

 **Viggo: Hahahaha! Yes my lord I stomped the...AH! Steven too?**

Verokran looked down at the others who were too stunned seeing there friends dead. Connie, Peridot and Lapis and tears in there eyes. Viggo saw that Steven was not there.

 **Viggo: Oh no. I still need him alive. I hope he's okay. Huh?**

Viggo saw Verokran's foot glowing from beneath as it began to rumble. Connie and the others looked at it too confused.

 **Peridot: Uh, what's happening?**

 **Bismuth: Everybody step back. This is gonna be big.**

( cue Obsidian theme)

Everyone stepped back. Verokran couldn't stand where he was anymore and was pushed off when the light began to spring up and take form.

 **Viggo: W-What?**

 **Huntress: What is that?**

 **Bomber: They're becoming that fusion Alex what's her name.**

 **Gien: No...this one is too big to be her.**

The fusion finally took form in a new being. This fusion bared a strong resemblence to the statue fusion at the temple and was now as tall as Verokran. She had eight arms, glowing orange eyes, gray skin, and slightly curly charcoal-black hair that reaches the knees. The skin and hair have bright orange markings, which appear to be lava. She has plump lips, and knee caps are diamond-shaped.

She also had a secondary face (or "mask") where the forehead would be. This "mask" exhibits a combination of the component Gems' facial features, with a nose resembling Pearl's and a non-functional mouth with plump lips similar to Amethyst's. The "mask" itself also has its own pair of functional eyes, giving her four eyes in total. Once she was formed, she let out a mighty roar.

 **Revenger: That is one hell of a giant woman.**

 **Connie: Wait, who's that?**

 **Bismuth: Obsidian.**

Everyone looked at Bismuth as she had a huge grin on her face and started laughing.

 **Bismuth: Oh I haven't seen her in centuries.**

 **Peridot: She's huge!**

 **Acha: And scary. Good thing she's on our side. Right?**

 **Bismuth: Don't worry, she know's who's side she's on.**

Viggo coulnd't believe what he saw. Obsidian was just as big as his Verokran. Gien and the other droids saw this as well and were completely stunned.

 **Bomber: Good god, what is that?**

 **Snaptrap: That thing is even bigger than King Poseidon!**

 **Huntress: That can't be formed by that boy can it?**

 **Viggo: Everyone calm down. Verokran was built to take on anything it's size. Do not let this fusion intimade you.**

 **Gien: Prove it to us Viggo. Show me the true power of Verokran.**

 **Viggo: Yes my lord.**

Verokran roared and fired an energy beam at Obsidian. She formed Steven's shield and blocked the attack.

 **Lapis: She blocked it.**

Verokran fired again with the plasma cannon. Still with Steven's shield, it had no effect.

 **Viggo: Oh, so you think because you have shield you're strong now? Wrong!**

Verokran roared and charged up to her. Obsidian roared back and charged at him as the two engaged in combat. Verokran tried to slash her as Obisidan continuosly punched him all over his body and head. Verokran bit on one of her arms, but using two of her seven free hands, formed Garnet's gauntlests and started hitting him on the head letting go.

Verokran let go roaring in pain, Obsidian pushes him down, roaring at his face and continued punching him. She was much stronger than Alexandrite that now her attacks actually damaged Verokran. Verokran opened his mouth and fired the energy beam at her face. She got off of him covering her face and then he tail whipped her. Once she was on the ground he fired his arm cannons and shoulder missiles at her. But she continued to block his attacks. She ran up to him and punched him across the face ( still with Garnet's gauntlets) over and over again until he fell down and she picked up easily, twirled him around and threw him aside. She quickly formed Opal's bow and fired four arrows at him, making him fall again as he tried to get up.

But as she was fighting, there was something odd happening to her. One of her gems where Steven's is located started blinking.

 **Connie: Wait what's happening?**

 **Peridot: What where?**

 **Connie: On her gem. Steven's gem.**

Then everyone noticed Steven's blinking gem on her.

 **Acha: Uh why is it blinking?**

 **Peridot: It...it must be somekind of time limit**

Scene cuts to Gien's ship sharing the same exact scene.

 **Huntress: Time limit?**

 **Gien: Yes, I get it now. If this fusion was four pure gems she would be unstoppable. However because the boy is half human, it must be too hard for him to sustain such a huge fusion. He most likely only has five minutes to stay like that and using her powers drains it fast too.**

 **Huntress: So what will happen then?**

 **Gien: Once the gem stops blinking...**

Scene cuts back to Peridot.

 **Peridot: They'll be forced out of the fusion.**

 **Revenger: Then that means we lose.**

They were now worried while the Gara Droids felt a little more comfortable.

 **Gien: Viggo, did you hear all that?**

 **Viggo: Yes my lord. I just need to stall her for a little more.**

Verokran fired again using the tail laser, arm cannons and energy beam at Obsidian. She tried to block as much as she could, but she was getting tired as well. She knew she had to take him down quick. The area they were standing on was near a cliff which down below is the ocean. And so she ran up to him and jumped towards Verokran, grabbing him and causing the two of them to fall in the ocean.

Moments later they both emerged out of the ocean, with the water up to their knees. Obsidian didn't have much time left, and so she did one thing no one expected. She formed each of the gems weapons and combined them together into a what appeared to be the hilt of a sword. Then she opened up her third mouth that was located in between her head and the mast. In it was lave and she sticks the hilt in it. Thens she pulls it out now becoming a large red hot sword.

 **Viggo: Wield that sword if you want but you know you can't use that shield now that your power is running out. You're time is almost up.**

Verokran charged up all weapons aiming them at Obsidan. If she used Steven's shield now, it would use up the last of her strength against Verokran and be forced to unfuse. She roared and ran towards him with the sword.

 **Viggo: SAY GOODBYE!**

Verokran fired all weapons at her. She got hit by every projectile from the blast as Viggo laughed. But she kept going. She got out of the smoke and with her sword she cut off first his tail and his right hand.

 **Viggo: AH! What?!**

Verokran looked at his right hand and back to Obsidian. Viggo couldn't believe it, she cut his hand clean off. Obsidian glared at him as she got closer. Verokran stepped back from her. He fired an energy beam at her, but she blocked with her sword. It deflected off her sword as the beam it Verokran in his visor eye, blinding him.

 **Viggo: NO! Optic sensors are down. I can't see anything.**

 **Gien: Viggo, get out of there now and retreat back to the ship!**

Obsidian was about to deliver the final blow. She sliced Verokran in half ( anime style). At first if didn't look like anything happened but soon his two halves of his body were sliding and then separated. With that, Verokran explodes. But as the smoke cleared up a space jet was scene flying out of battle, Viggo was inside trying to get away.

 **Viggo: Curse you gems! This isn't over, I will return with a new plan and have my revenge!**

But Obsidian wasn't letting him go. Her sword began to glow and swung it up at him, shooting out an energy wave. It was coming to Viggo so fast and he noticed it.

 **Viggo: NO! It can't be! AAAAAH!**

The energy wave sliced through the jet's wing, causing him to spiral out of control.

Scene cuts to Gien's ship.

 **Huntress: Viggo is losing altitude.**

 **Bomber: He's going to crash.**

 **Gien: Viggo?!**

Scene cuts back to Viggo.

Viggo was still spiraling out of control. He was heading towards the ocean cliff wall. He was going to crash.

 **Viggo: Eject! EJECT!**

When Viggo tried to use the eject mechanism, but it just said error. Why wouldn't it work he wondered?

 **Viggo: NO! Escape mechanisms aren't functioning. I can't die now, I can't! But I have failed. I underestimated the power that these Crystal Gems are capable of. This is unexceptable, even for me. MY EMPEROR, I HAVE FAILED YOU! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

The jet crashes into the wall and explodes, with Viggo in it. The remains of it fell into the ocean, sinking deep below.

The Gara Droids were speechlesss. Huntress gazed towards Gien who had his fists ball up and was shaking.

 **Gien: Viggo... RRRRRAAAAAAUUUUGGGGGHHH!**

His ship leaves as Obsidian made her way back to the surface with the others. She fell to her knees and unfuses and Steven, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were back. Everyone gathered around them.

 **Connie: Guys! That was just... unbelievable!**

 **Volleball: It was all so scary at first, but then it got exciting when you fused.**

 **Bismuth: HOOHA! That's how we roll!**

 **Peridot: Yeah you defintitly showed him right Steven? Steven?**

Steven looked exhausted as Pearl and Amethyst helped him out.

 **Lapis: Steven are you alright? You look so tired.**

 **Steven: Yeah... I feel so tired for some reason.**

 **Pearl: That was the first big fusion you've ever done, it took a lot out of you.**

 **Steven: Yeah...but...but we did it.**

 **Garnet: We haven't been Obsidian for hundreds of years. Steven, you saved us.**

 **Amethyst: Yeah dude you saved our butts again.**

 **Pearl: You've changed so much Steven. You not only saved us but helped us win.**

 **Garnet: This was probably our best victory, we're so proud of you Steven. Thank you.**

 **Steven: You're welcome guys.**

They smiled as the three hugged him. Acha and Kocha was on the side of the cliff, looking down to see the remains of the jet.

 **Revenger: You shouldn't be standing on the edge. You could fall.**

 **Kocha: We're checking to see if Viggo is still down there.**

 **Peridot: No one could have survived that.**

 **Revenger: So... he's gone then.**

 **Acha: I can't get over that. He always said he was the best of the best.**

 **Garnet: Gien has lost one of his best allies. He's at a disadvantage now.**

 **Revenger: Now we wait for another attack of his.**

 **Garnet: It's all we can do since we can't find him. But we'll be ready.**

 **Steven: Well...aren't we going to celebrate?**

 **Garnet: Of course Steven. We can!**

 **Steven: Whoo hoo! Pizza and Dogcoppter!**

 **Connie: Steven we still need to get everyone back.**

 **Steven: Oh. Well... first we get everyone back in town, then we have pizza and Dogcoppter party.**

 **Volleyball: What's pizza and what's a Dogcoppter.**

 **Pearl: We'll show you when we get back.**

And so they all went back to bring the residents back and to celebrate this victory.

Meanwhile at Avenger's base.

 **Captain America: Ugh finally got rid of that guy.**

 **Iron man: Yeah I can't believe it took us over an hour to do.**

 **Thor: Now thou must go stop thee with mighty hammer of Thor!**

 **Nick Furry: Too late.**

 **Captain America: What?**

 **Nick Furry: While you were trying to get rid of mothafu**** Ant man, the mothafu**** monster got destroyed.**

 **Iron Man: By who?**

 **Nick Furry: I don't know. I was watching the monitor, but I couldn't tell. I only have one mothafu**** eye and this isn't by best one.**

 **Captain America: But there's no one else who could have handled that thing but us.**

 **Iron Man: Eh who cares, they're probably aren't as cool as us.**

 **Hulk: Hulk, wanted smash monster?**

 **Captain America: Sorry Hulk, maybe next time.**

 **Iron Man: Yeah forget it guys let's just go watch the Dark Crystal.**

 **Captain America: I'll make the popcorn.**

( back to the story)

Meanhwile at Gien's ship

 **Snaptrap: I can't believe it. Viggo is... is dead.**

 **Tentakill: Waaahaaa! Poor Master Viggo!**

 **Lobclaw: We're done for!**

 **Bomber: Hmph! Viggo was a fool thinking he would have won. You should have listened to me from the start that we didn't need him!**

 **Huntress: Watch your mouth Bomber. My lord, I promise Viggo's death will not be in vain. I will go down and kill them one by one.**

 **Gien: No Huntress, I will. Viggo as my best follower and those gems killed him. And now they are going to pay.**

 **Huntress: How?**

 **Gien: I should have done this a long time ago. But it's time we used my very first plan and creation.**

 **Bomber: First plan?**

Huntress was confused on what he meant until it hit her.

 **Huntress: You don't mean...**

 **Snaptrap: What? What is it?**

 **Gien: Yes...the cluster.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Because we only saw Obsidan once, I wasn't sure exactly what her full power was considering the only thing we saw she did was forming all four weapons into her own sword, so I had to make up what I thought she was capable of and handle her differently so she wouldn't be completely overpowered.**

 **Also one thing I forgot to mention from my um...review last chapter. While I did say the Future was the weakest installment in the series ( in my opinion) I will be borrowing some ideas from SU Future, mainly the Corrupted Steven concept. Although I will handle it diffrently, mainly how it happens ( maybe Gien makes him a monster) but I'm still thinking how to do it. I am open for any ideas so feel free to PM me or leave your thoughts in the review.**

 **Also I know the Avengers don't act this way and Furry's constant swearing was a reference to one of Samuel Jackson's best lines from the movie Snakes on a plane ( look it up). If you're confused by this, the point of this was a reference to TeamFourStar how the Justice League existed in the DBZ abridged universe in season 1. So I thought it would be funny if the Avengers were in the Steven Universe um...universe.**

 **Stay tuned for next time because next will be the finale ( well might go on for two parts) of part two of the story ( part one ended with the Nova arc). Then we move on to the third final act of this series. I'd like to thank Lady Shadow92 for help on this. If you liked this chapter, be sure to review, follow and favorite. Thank you and until next time.**


	63. Return of the Cluster

**Chapter 63: Return of the Cluster**

* * *

 **Huntress: The Cluster?**

 **Gien: Yes. I was a fool for not attempting to release it when I first came to this rock. And now that I've lost Viggo, those gems have really crossed the line!**

 **Bomber: But how do you expect us to release it? It's at the center of the Earth and if I remember right, bubbled.**

 **Snaptrap: My lord, we will dig for you and plant explosives to wake it up.**

 **Gien: Excellent idea Snaptrap.**

Gien activates the space bridge.

 **Gien: You and Bomber head back to Homeworld. We need the necassary equipment for this and gather more soldiers and elites.**

Bomber and the Seatrons walk into the portal, heading back to Homeworld, leaving Gien and Huntress alone in the ship. Once they were gone, Huntress immediatly wrapped her arms around his waist.

 **Huntress: You should go back.**

 **Gien: What?**

 **Huntress: Go back to your lab on Homeworld. I'll take care of the rest of the mission for you.**

 **Gien: This is my revenge Huntress and what did we talk about?**

 **Huntress: It's our revenge darling. Besides no one is here to see us like this.**

 **Gien: They scarred me first.**

 **Huntress: It doesn't matter who got scarred first. You saw what they did to Viggo, I'm concerned for you're life now.**

 **Gien: I am not to be underestimated Huntress.**

 **Huntress: I'm not underestimating you. I want you safe! I'll hunt each and every one of them down for you. You know how quickly I can conquer a planet.**

 **Gien: You didn't have to deal with these rebels before. I'm doing this for Pink Diamond.**

 **Huntress: Don't you love me? Why do you still want her?**

 **Gien: She's was the one who inspired me. To continue my work and be the best I can. She is the reason I have you. The reason you and I are still alive. I want her back to see how much I've accomplished and free her from her prison within that boy. I'm finishing this my way**.

Gien placed his hand on her cheek.

 **Gien: Dear Huntress. You are the most reliable troop I have left. You've never disappointed me and always made me proud. I don't even know what you see in me that you're so... aroused of.**

Huntress smiles and she nuzzled on his chest.

 **Huntress: Just a charming, intellgent and brilliant scientist.**

Huntress kisses him.

 **Huntress: Just stay by me darling and I will protect you.**

Five days later.

Five days has past since Viggo and Verokran's attack. Steven was on his way to the Big Doughnut. He entered inside and too his surprise he saw Acha and Kocha wearing the Big Doughnut shirts and serving customers.

 **Acha: Here you are sir, two glaze and one large coffee. Thank you come again soon.**

 **Kocha: Very soon. Oh Steven, how are you?**

 **Steven: Hey guys, you're working at the Big Doughnut now?**

 **Acha: Why yes? We wanted to interact with humans more now that we thought of getting one of these things you call " jobs." Revenger told us how one of you're friends Sadie was looking for a replacement so she can join a rock band or something like that.**

 **Steven: Wow that's great! But what about Lars?**

 **Kocha: Oh he's still here. Someone has to show us how things work around here. He's in the back on his break.**

 **Steven: Mind if I see him for a minute?**

The duo looked at each other for a moment and then back.

 **Kocha: Yeah uh... he said not to let customers inside the back room.**

 **Acha: Except for staff current or former.**

 **Steven: Oh! I'm a former employee here.**

 **Acha: Well...eh why not?**

Steven goes into the back room to see Lars who was facing flat down on the table.

 **Steven: LARS!**

 **Lars: AAAAAHHH!**

Lars was breathing heavily after being startled like that and then saw Steven.

 **Lars: Steven! What are you doing here and did you really have to yell?**

 **Steven: But I'm so excited to see you.**

 **Lars: Yeah well, excuse me but I'm not in the mood.**

Lars slams his face back on the table.

 **Steven: Are you okay?**

 **Lars: Not really.**

 **Steven: Are you upset because Sadie left?**

 **Lars: No I'm not upset that she left. At least she got those two to work here now, but... I don't know I guess because she got to do what she wanted to do and I'm still here.**

 **Steven: What is it you want to do?**

 **Lars: Well you know how I like baking, maybe open my own bakery. Show everyone what I can bake.**

 **Steven: You can still do it.**

 **Lars: Yeah but it's not that easy. It's a lot harder than just joining Buck to be a rockstar. I mean I am happy for her, I'm just... I don't know.**

 **Steven: Come on Lars, don't be that way. It may take long, but I know you can do it. You just gotta believe in yourself.**

 **Lars: That is honestly the most cliched thing I've heard, but thanks still.**

Five minutes later.

Steven left the Big Doughnut and headed back to he house and saw Connie waiting for him.

 **Steven: Hi Connie.**

 **Connie: Hey Steven, I'm ready for training.**

 **Ronaldo: Come on work already!**

Steven and Connie turned and saw Ronaldo on the beach trying to get what appeared to be a camera drone to work.

 **Steven: Is everything alright here Ronaldo?**

 **Ronaldo: Oh hello Steven and Steven's girlfriend.**

 **Connie: ( blushing) It's Connie and we're not dating.**

 **Ronaldo: Uh huh sure, anyway I'm kinda busy.**

 **Steven: What are you doing?**

 **Ronaldo: Trying to get my drone working again after your last fight with that robotic dinosaur.**

 **Steven: You mean Verokran? Wait I thought we got you evacutated.**

 **Ronaldo: Yes, yes you did. But after the whole first gem invasion a while back I was so disappointed I didn't get any footage of it for my blogs. So I purchased this drone to get to far away distances and to capture footage of the more dangerous things. Thanks to this, I managed to capture footage of that monster. But during your fight , you blew it into a tree and I'm trying to get it to work right agai...there we go!**

Ronaldo finally gets the drone working again and flies it around.

 **Steven: That is really cool. Can I try!**

 **Ronaldo: Obsolutly not. Do you have any idea how much this thing costs?**

That's when they heard an explosion. They looked far into the horizon and saw a bit of smoke.

 **Connie: What was that?**

 **Ronaldo: This is where I come in. Watch and learn.**

Ronaldo uses the drone and flies it to the estimated area as he looks through the screen on his controller.

 **Ronaldo Whoa! Look at all those Robotmen!**

 **Steven: Wait what?!**

Steven looks at the screen. Gien' ship was in a large open area. There soldiers, generic elites and the Seatrons all over the place with mining equipment and drills. They were digging deep into the ground and were currently adding what appeared to be explosives. They got out of the way and detonated the bombs.

 **Steven: What are they doing? Digging for more ruby crystals?**

 **Ronaldo: I don't know, but this is going to be great for my blog!**

Suddenly the drone was attacked. Ronaldo turned it around and got a glimpse of an aerodroid shooting it until it was destroyed and lost the signal.

 **Ronaldo: NOOOOO! That was three hundred dollars!**

But then an earthquake occured lasting for 10 seconds.

 **Connie: An earthquake!**

 **Steven: I don't think this is no ordinary earthquake.**

 **Garnet: Steven! Connie!**

All the gems along with Revenger, Acha and Kocha met up with them.

 **Steven: Garnet! You don't think...**

 **Garnet: It is. Gien is trying to free the cluster.**

 **Revenger: The what?**

 **Peridot: The cluster. It's an Earth destroying geo weapon that Gien made by fusing like a bajillion gem shards.**

 **Revenger: You have a geo weapon in this planet and you're barely dealing with it now?**

 **Steven: I bubbled it, but now he's trying to pop it and if we don't do something soon...**

 **Amethyst: Game over man! Game over!**

 **Pearl: We need to get over there and stop him.**

 **Steven: Maybe I can keep it calm. I can communicate with it again, but only when I'm asleep.**

 **Acha: Asleep?**

 **Steven: You'll see what I mean in a moment.**

 **Garnet: Alright then, let's go.**

 **Ronaldo: Can I come?**

 **Everyone: NO!**

The main gem trio along with Bismuth and Revenger warped over to the estimated area to stop the Gara Droids while Connie, Peridot, Lapis and Lion stayed with Steven to help him sleep.

Meanwhile with the Gara Droids.

Gara Soldiers and the Seatrons were digging in deeper into the ground. They cleared out and then added explosives in the huge hole and detonated it causing an earthquake. Gien was standing in front of his ship as Bomber, Snaptrap and Huntress approached him with the report.

 **Gien: Bomber, progress report.**

 **Bomber: With a few more detonations, the Cluster should emerge soon.**

 **Gien: Excellent.**

 **Snaptrap: Uh, my lord. This uh cluster thing you think will do us good?**

 **Gien: It was build to destroy planets and wipe out everything it see's and is indestructable. That new fusion of theirs won't even stand a chance to it.**

Huntress then detected something from the distance and looked away.

 **Gien: What is it Huntress?**

 **Huntress: They're here.**

 **Bomber: What?**

 **Gien: We're almost there. Snaptrap, don't let them get here.**

 **Snaptrap: We will stop them my lord. Seatrons! Follow me!**

Meanwile with the gems.

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Bismuth and Revenger saw the huge hole the Gara Droids were digging and Gien's ship near it.

 **Garnet: There it is.**

 **Pearl: They really are trying to release it.**

 **Amethyst: Sure hope Steven can keep it calm for us while we deal with these guys.**

The ground begun to shake again.

 **Bismuth: AAAH! Another earthquake!**

But the ground bursted open near them and out from underground came the Seatrons.

 **Snaptrap: Crystal Gems! So we finally meet the other three. Prepare yourselves for...**

Seatrons did their introduction again doing various poses as they introduced themselves.

 **Lobclaw: Lobclaw!**

 **Overbite: Overbite!**

 **Kraken: Kraken!**

 **Gulf: Gulf!**

 **Tentakill: Te-Te-Te-Te-Tentakill**

 **Snaptrap: And I, Snaptrap! Together we are...**

They gathered together to do one last pose.

 **Seatrons: Aquatic Elite Force Seatrons!**

The gems just stood their confused.

 **Pearl: Uh wha...**

 **Amethyst: I don't... I don't get it.**

 **Garnet: Neither do I.**

 **Revenger: Is this a joke or something?**

 **Bismuth: It's even more cringy than last time.**

 **Snaptrap: Intimadated aren't you?**

 **Amethyst: Not really, it's just so...weird and dumb.**

 **Snaptrap Weird and dumb?! We've given you our best performace yet.**

 **Bismuth: It wasn't great last time and it wasn't great now.**

 **Snaptrap: That's it! You will die here and will not interfere with our master's plan. FIRE!**

The Seatrons fired away at them, but they dodged and fought back. Garnet was fighting Snaptrap and Overbite. Pearl was fighting Kraken, Amethyst against Tentakill, Bismuth against Lobclaw and Revenger Chub.

With the exception of Kraken, the Seatrons weren't exactly the fastest though as the gems kept dodging their attacks. Snaptrap was on top of Garnet, trying to bite off her head, but she got him off and threw him Tentakill. Overbite was about to attack her from behind by biting into her. But she knew he was coming and punched him in the mouth, breaking all his teeth. The others were able to make due of them quickly as well.

 **Overbite: I would be pissed but lucky for you I know a good dentist.**

 **Lobclaw: She served my good claw.**

 **Tentakill: They're ganging up on us captain! Let's go while we still have our sparks!**

 **Snaptrap: IDIOT! We run we fail our master! That is not how we play. We fight until we can no longer fight! Seatrons merge into King Poseidon!**

The Seatrons merged together as they formed into King Poseidon once more.

 **King Poseidon: Master Trident!**

Lightning struck down to his hand, forming his Master Trident.

 **King Poseidon: Hehehehe! See my power!**

 **Revenger: Look out!**

King Poseidon aimed his Master Trident at them and shot out lightning, but they got out of the way in time.

 **Garnet: Pearl, Amethyst! Let's fuse.**

The trio gathered together and formed Alexandrite as she and King Poseidon began to fight.

Meanwhile at the house.

Steven was on his bed trying to sleep as everyone stood by him. But with all the explosions and earthquakes how can he.

 **Steven: AURGH! How am I suppose to fall asleep with all this noise?**

 **Connie: Try counting sheep.**

 **Peridot: We don't have time for that. But I got something.**

Peridot took out her tablet and played a streaming video of some girl studying while doing her homework with calm music in the background.

 **Acha: What is that?**

 **Peridot: I've heard how humans listen to this lofi music to help them calm down or to study. Lapis and I always use this when making our morps.**

 **Lapis: It really helps.**

 **Connie: I'm not sure...**

But suddenly Steven was fast asleep as he began to try and make contact with the cluster. He was now in the black void and standing before him was the bubbled Cluster.

 **Steven: The Cluster.**

Steven approached it, but then felt another shake, caused by the explosives. It was disrupting the bubble and was becoming unstable.

 **Cluster: C-Can't...must...**

 **Steven: Stay calm. Try to keep from forming.**

Anothe explosion occured shaking the bubble.

 **Cluster: Can't...must...form!**

Another explosion occured and that did it, the bubble began to pop.

 **Steven No, no,no,no,no!**

 **Cluster: Steven!**

Steven wakes up.

 **Steven: It popped!**

That's when a big earthquake begun.

Back with the others.

Alexandrite and King Poseidon were still fighting, unitl the latter stabbed her with his trident, causing her to unfuse.

 **King Poseidon: Nothing defeats the mighty King Poseidon! Nothing!**

Before he could finish them off, they began to feel the earthquake.

 **Revenger: Is it... is it happening?**

 **Pearl: We're too late.**

The soldiers were getting out of the way. Gien was standing near the hole.

 **Huntress: My lord you must step back.**

 **Gien: No! My Cluster is about to emerge. I must have a good look to it.**

The Gems and King Poseidon kept watching, as that happens Steven and the others got the scene with Lion.

 **Steven: Guys, are you...**

But he is cut off when the Cluster began to emerge. Several ghostly strands emerged from the ground as the formed together. Bomber and Huntress were right behind Gien who's red eyes were widened wide and was so excited.

 **Gien: Yes...YES! My Cluster is finally about to take form!**

Finally the Cluster took form as a giant hand without it's skin.

 **Revenger: This is the Cluster?**

 **Peridot: Gien really is an insane fool.**

 **Gien: Cluster!**

The Cluster faced over to Gien.

 **Gien: Go and destroy the Crystal Gems. Crush them and the entire planet!**

The Cluster made it's way to Steven and the gems as King Poseidon stood back as it formed it's hand into a fist, about to crush them.

 **Acha: Welp, we're dead simple as that.**

Kocha slaps him in the face.

 **Acha: Ow!**

Steven got his shield out, but would it protect them from something like that?

 **King Poseidon: Hehehehehe! It's over you gems. This planet is now under custody of the Gara Droids! We have won! We have...**

But then King Poseidon was crushed by the Cluster. It moved it's hand off now showing the Seatrons, all dead and broken into pieces. The Cluster moved to Steven and gave him a thumbs up.

 **Peridot: Wait what...what just happened?**

 **Steven: I think it's in control of itself and it's on our side.**

 **Revenger: That thing?**

Steven gives it a thumbs up back as the Cluster made it's way back to Gien and began to attack his army as it slammed it's hand onto the ground.

 **Huntress: It's attacking us!**

 **Gien: What are you doing? Stop! I command you!**

The Cluster didn't listen and continued to attack the soldiers, crushing them all.

 **Bomber: Gara Droids! We're under attack! Scramble!**

A fleet of Aerodroids and generic elites flew up and transformed into jet modes. They flew towards the Cluster and attacked. They flew around around shooting at it. But the laser projectiles had no effect on it. The Cluster kept slapping them away.

 **Bomber: Tell me my lord. Is this all part of your plan?**

 **Gien: Damn it! Does everything I create turn traitor?! First Peridot. Then Acha and Kocha. And now my Cluster! Who's next? You Huntress?!**

 **Huntress: I would never betray you darling. I'd rather be shatttered than to do such a thing.**

 **Gien: I don't know what that boy does, but he is ruining my soon perfect empire. Into the ship!**

Gien along with Huntress and Bomber got into the ship as he began to activate it. Steven and the others just watched as the Cluster was destroying the army.

 **Peridot: I really don't believe what I'm seeing.**

 **Acha: The Cluster that was meant to destroy the Earth is now defending it.**

 **Amethyst: Yeah, glad we're getting all the big and scary stuff on our side.**

 **Steven and Connie: Go Cluster go!**

Many Gara Soldiers were retreating from the scene. Before the Cluster could go after them it got shot in the back. It turned and saw Gien's limb enhancer ship, shooting laser projectiles at it.

 **Gien: Stop this at once. I am your creator! You are to do as I command!**

The Cluster in response just punched his ship away. It remebered the pain and suffering Gien conflictd when it was being made. Shattering gems, experimenting and fusing their shards together and compressing it's size into a seed for his enjoyment. Gien's ship tried to punch back at it, but the Cluster caught his fist and threw it down. Finally the Cluster grabbed hold of the palm of the ships hand and began to crush it.

 **Gien: Controls are not responding!**

 **Huntress: It's going to crush us with the ship.**

 **Bomber: Get to the escape pods! We must abandon ship!**

Bomber ran over to the escape pods first leaving them behind.

Huntress and Gien made their way to the escape pods. Bomber's was already gone and there what appeared two working ones left.

 **Huntress: I'll see you at the bottom darling.**

Huntress got into her's and made it out and Gien got inside his.

 **Gien: Dispatch escape pod now!**

 **Computer: Unable to dispatch. Escape pod disabled.**

 **Gien: That's impossible.**

Gien tried to activate the escape pod manually, but it wouldn't respond. That' when he began to recieve a message from Bomber from his built in transmittor.

 **Bomber: Oh how it pains me to see you go out like this.**

 **Gien: Bomber?**

 **Bomber: Ironic isn't it. The two of us have the same goal to destroy these gems and to conquer this planet. But in my version the captain goes down with his ship. So I took the liberty of disabling your pod. I took a gamble and hoped it would be you who take this one. If it was Huntress, than I'd still be stuck with you.**

 **Gien: Bomber?! You traitorous bastard!**

 **Bomber: You've done nothing but fail the Gara Droids more than once. And for what? Just so you can bring back a Diamond, something we despise. It wasn't just you, Viggo was the same too, he was growing soft and so I had to make scrap out of him. How did you think he couldn't eject from his jet?**

 **Gien: You did what?!**

 **Bomber: The both of you have grown weak. And don't think I don't know about your little secret relationship with Huntress.**

 **Gien: What?**

 **Bomber: That's right, I saw everything that day.**

A brief flashback occures from the chapter " Treason." It shows Bomber was spying on Gien after he brought back Huntress and the two kissing.

Flaback ends

 **Bomber: You don't even follow your own law. For that, you must be purged! Oh but don't worry. I'll take good care of your army and lead it to victory. I'll tell your story and I'm sure Huntress will learn to respect me, and hey maybe I'll change a few rules and she will learn to love me. If not I don't need her respect, only her obediance. Goodbye Gien. Hahahahaha!**

 **Gien: BOMBER!**

But the transmission ends and Gien doesn't have much time left.

 **Gien: The space bridge.**

Gien ran to his lab and activated the space bridge. He set the destination to Homeworld back to his main lab. But it was too late, the ceiling of the ship began to collapse onto him.

 **Gien: What no! AURGH!**

Gien is now trapped under the debris as the walls began to close and is equipment began to explode. The space bridge was open and was right there he had to try and get to it. He couldn't get out. He was trapped.

 **Gien: ( in his mind) If I had any single regret for the countless horrific events that have transpired in my wake...it's that I'm dying. ( out loud) NOOOOOAAAARRRGGHH!**

The Cluster continued to crush the ship and finally it explodes. Everyone saw this and were speechless.

Huntress's had her mouth hanging as she covered her mouth and teared up as she fell to her knees.

 **Huntress: D-Darling...my love... no I...I failed you...**

She heard footsteps from behind. She wiped her tears and turned and saw Bomber. He pretended to look distraught

 **Bomber: It seems Gien could not make it.**

 **Huntress: He's dead. Our lord and master is dead.**

 **Bomber: Come, we must retreat to the Kindergarden at once.**

Bomber and Huntress teleported away.

The Cluster turned back to Steven and the others.

 **Steven: Cluster! You were amazing! Are you okay? Do you want to go back into your bubble?**

The Cluster responds with a thumbs up and retreats back into the center of the Earth.

 **Steven: Okay take it easy. You're the best!**

 **Garnet: That was...definitly insane**

 **Connie: Is it...is it over?**

 **Revenger: I've been reading the life signals during all this. Bomber and Huntress got out, but I can't detect Gien's life signal. He's... he's gone.**

Peridot had a sort of a dull or surprised look on her face. Gien the one who made her and worked with is gone. It was hard for her to grasp. Is he truly dead?

 **Steven: Peridot are you okay?**

 **Peridot: Yeah, I'm just...it's just hard to grasp that he's truly dead.**

 **Acha: I can't believe it either. He's cheated death multiple times, the fact that he's now dead is just...hard to believe.**

 **Kocha: Very hard.**

 **Revenger: But it's true. I can't detect his life.**

 **Garnet: They've lost their leader. All that's left is Bomber and Huntress. As long as they're still here the Earth is still in danger. This battle isn't over yet.**

Revenger begins to walk away.

 **Steven: Revenger, where are you...**

 **Revenger: Gien is dead now. My mission is done. I need time to think**.

Everyone just looked at Revenger confused. Now that Gien was dead, what would he do now? Leave Earth or stay to atleast help them with the remaining Gara Droids?

Meanwhile at the Kindergarden.

With the ship destroyed, Bomber and Huntress have made the Kindergarden there new official base. Gara Soldiers and generic elites were now concerned about who will lead them now. Bomber and Huntress stepped forth to them.

 **Bomber: Fellow Gara Droids. We have taken a heavy loss. Because of those Crystal Gems, Gien and Viggo are dead. But we must fight on. I Bomber the Great declare myself as the new leader.**

 **Huntress: Y-You?**

 **Bomber: Yes. I am the general of the army. If Viggo were alive he would have taken control, but because he's dead I am the closest to next in command.**

 **Huntress: I know how you were with him. Why should you lead?**

 **Bomber: I am the only other highest rank in the Gara Droids. You are not Huntress.**

Huntress looked away balling her fists upset.

 **Bomber: Don't worry my dear. I am doing this for the Gara Droid cause. I promise I will lead you all to victory. Now you have the option to bow to me or go away. What's it gonna be honey?**

Huntress just glared at him for a moment and sighed, reluctantly pledging loyalty to him.

 **Huntress: I am here to serve you, Bomber the Great.**

 **Bomber: ( silent chuckles) That's better. Now...**

Bomber turns to the soldiers and generic elites.

 **Bomber: All hail to your new leader.**

 **Gara Droids: All hail ( Long live) Bomber the Great! Bomber the Great!**

The End of Part 2

* * *

 **Author's Note: And that is the end for part 2 of the story if it was a season. Next time we will move to the third and final act of the series which will consist of three major arcs including the finale and two mini arcs one with Bismuth and the other with Ruby and Sapphire. Also I was tempted on using the Cluster's original concept art which I was unaware of until recently, but didn't end up using for a few reasons. 1.) Destpite the cool design, it looked too scary to be an ally to Steven. 2.) I couldn't imagine it being expressive unlike the hand which uses body language.**

 **Also I went back to a couple chapters, mainly chapters 1 and 21 and 50 to add more detail to Gien, Acha, Kocha and Viggo as well as adding a couple more voice cast ideas on who voices who. I can't believe I never thought of this before, but how did I forget Chris Ayres who was the new voice of Frieza. I really don't know how, I guess because I've never seen DBZ Kai since all it was just a retelling of DBZ but without the filler, following more on the manga and changed most of the english dub voice cast. But I kinda imagined Gien's voice having a voice like Frieza or like Tarantulas from Beast Wars .**

 **I also recieved some feedback saying I didn't describe some of the characters enough or they had a hard time imagining the characters and so I went back to add a little more detail and to make it a little easier for some of you to understand. Please if there are things you are confused on or don't understand, let me know so I can go back and fix. I'd like to thank Chibi Zephry for criticism and thoughts along with AC1252 and Lady Shadow92 for help and ideas. If you liked this chapter, be sure the follow, favorite and review. Thank yo and as always, until next time.**


	64. Bismuth's Crush

**Chapter 64: Bismuth's Crush**

* * *

It's been two weeks since the Gara Droid's last attack. With Gien gone, Bomber and Huntress have been laying low for while. Revenger hasn't been seen around lately since the last fight saying he needed time to think.

At the house.

Pearl was busy washing dishes.

 **Pearl: Ugh! Amethyst have you been using the garbage disposal to make that egg salad of yours again?**

 **Amethyst: Yup! It's a unique way P.**

 **Pearl: That "unique" way of yours keeps jamming it! I'm getting dirty water overflowing again.**

Bismuth enters.

 **Bismuth: Don't worry Pearl, I can fix it.**

Bismuth made sure to first turn off the power before doing anything else. Next she opens the cabinet under the sink and loosed up the machine by turning her hand into a wrench. Then she turned her hands into pliars and removed whatever was stuck in the drain. After taking all the gunk out, she put everything back, turns the power back on and the garbage disposal worked again.

 **Bismuth: And there we go.**

 **Pearl: Oh Bismuth it works flawlessly. Thank you. And the best part I don't have to call a repair man.**

 **Bismuth: Hey, it's a pleasure doing Bismuth with ya.**

 **Pearl: ( chuckles) Oh Bismuth, that never gets old.**

 **Bismuth: Hey uh, you need some help cleaning Pearl?**

 **Pearl: Oh well, if you can just put some of the clean dishes away that would be helpful.**

 **Bismuth: Sure thing.**

Bismuth took the clean dishes and put them in the cabinet. It felt good to help Pearl she thought. Actually she liked being around her. Bismuth never told anyone but she always liked Pearl. And I mean like, like. Ever since they first met during the rebellion.

Over 5,000 years ago.

Bismuth was just like every other gem on Homeworld and alway did what she was told to. Build another arena, build another sphire, build this, build that. It was okay she thought, but she wasn't sure if this is what she wanted. That was until Rose Quartz ( Pink Diamond really), spread word to stop all of this, stop the colonization on Earth and do what you want.

Somehow it hit her. She was different than any gem she's seen. One day she quit her job on Homeworld and went to join the Crystal Gems, it was the best thing that ever happened to her.

At their base.

Bismuth just joined the team. She met Garnet first and was amazed to see a fusion of two different gems. She wanted to meet Rose next and so Garnet led her to her.

 **Rose: Garnet welcome back and who's this?**

 **Garnet: Rose, this is Bismuth, she just joined us.**

 **Bismuth: Oh wow, I can't believe it. The Rose Quartz, the first gem to ever rebel on a Diamond, I mean how do you do it?**

 **Rose: Well... let's just say I tried to be reasonable with Pink Diamond, but she wouldn't listen.**

 **Bismuth: Oh yeah, let me tell you if I ever see Pink Diamond again, I'm going to punch that pink, nasty nose off her face!**

 **Rose: Um...y-yeah, she's a real jerk.**

Pearl enters.

 **Pearl: Rose I'm back.**

 **Rose: Oh Pearl perfect timing! Meet our newest recruit.**

Bismuth looked to see who Rose was calling and saw Pearl. He eyes widened, seeing her. She looked so pretty she thought.

 **Rose: Pearl this is Bismuth, Bismuth this is Pearl.**

 **Pearl: Oh hello.**

 **Bismuth: Oh uh...hi. So you're a...a pearl?**

 **Pearl: Is there something wrong with that?**

 **Bismuth: No! No. I mean so Rose this is your pearl huh?**

 **Rose: Oh no, no. Pearl doesn't belong to anyone anymore. She was the first one to ever join our side and has been fighting by my side ever since.**

 **Bismuth: So wait you can fight?**

 **Pearl: I can.**

Pearl shows Bismuth her sword.

 **Pearl: I haven't really mastered how to summon my own weapon yet so I use this.**

 **Bismuth: Oh wow, you are one of a kind. I mean it's crazy usually pearls don't fight. I mean I'm not saying you should'nt fight I mean you could but you don't have to. Wait no I mean...I mean...**

Pearl couldn't help but chuckle at Bismuth's stutters.

 **Pearl: It's okay I get it. Anyway I need to get back out there on patrol, I look forward working with you Bismuth.**

 **Bismuth: Uh, yeah...me too.**

Pearl leaves the base. Bismuth was yelling in her mind calling herself stupid. She meet's the first member of the Crystal gems and this is how she introduces herself?

Sometime later Bismuth decided what she wanted to do. Because most gems needed weapons to fight, she decided to become a blacksmith and make weapons. She built her forge hidden somewhere only she and her friends would know. Bismuth called Pearl to come over, she had something for her.

Pearl enters the forge.

 **Bismuth: Oh Pearl you made it.**

 **Pearl: Hello Bismuth. What are you so eager you wanted me to come?**

 **Bismuth: I have something for you. Close your eyes.**

 **Pearl: Uh, why?**

 **Bismuth: It's a surprise.**

 **Pearl: ( sighs) Alright.**

Pearl closes her eyes, Bismuth placed somthing in her hands.

 **Bismuth: Okay you can look now.**

Pearl opened her eyes and on it was a new sword. He eyes widened as she gasped.

 **Bismuth: I made you a new sword.**

Pearl immediatly drew it out and it looked so nice and it appeared to me more durable than her old one.

 **Pearl: Bismuth this looks amazing.**

 **Bismuth: Go ahead, try it out.**

Bismuth set up a few dummies for Pearl to try her new sword. It cut through them instantly and easily like butter.

 **Bismuth: So...what do you think?**

 **Pearl: Oh Bismuth you shouldn't have. You put so much effort into this blade.**

 **Bismuth: Hey, it's a pleasure doing Bismuth with you.**

Through out the rebellion Bismuth fought by her new friends, but Pearl was probably her closest friend. She saw how fierce she can be when fighting and when she wasn't, she seemed so smart, independant and polite at times. During times of not fighting and after the rebellion was over, they got to know each other more. Pearl really grew on Bismuth, but as much as Bismuth wanted to tell her how she felt, she couldn't because she knew how Pearl seemed to be more interested in Rose and they went through a lot together. Not wanting to ruin their own friendship, she stayed away.

Many years later, Rose became interested with humans espcially when one night she went to a rock concert and met a failed rock star named Greg Universe. Rose took a liking to him while some of the others, mainly Pearl didn't really care for him.

One day outside the temple.

Bismuth just warped back to the temple from her forge and right in front of her was Pearl sitting on one of the steps looking down.

 **Bismuth: Hey Pearl, look at this flail. It's so light and powerful that it can't fail. You get it, flail and fail ryhmes.**

 **Pearl: Oh that's...that's very nice Bismuth.**

Bismuth frowned seeing how sad Pearl looked. She sat down right next to her.

 **Bismuth: Hey you okay?**

 **Pearl: ( sighs) No, it's Rose. She just went out with that Greg again to go see this movie or whatever.**

 **Bismuth: Oh is he still coming here?**

 **Pearl: Yes! Seriously what is it that she see's in him that I don't have. I can do what he can but better. I can sing too you know.**

 **Bismuth: Yeah you definetly have a great voice.**

 **Pearl: Oh well thank you, but still. I've been with her much longer, I've done so much for her. Did he fight in a war for her? No. Did he get hurt or poofed mulitple times trying to protect her? No. Why is she so much more interested in him than with me? I don't understand.**

Pearl looked down at the ground slightly teared up. Bismuth placed her hand on her back trying to soothe her. Bismuth didn't show it, but she was getting a bit angry forthe way Rose has been acting. It's like what Pearl said. Why is Rose ditching her for Greg. She knew how much Rose meant to Pearl, and this was affecting her. If she was Rose, she would never gone out to meet humans or leave Pearl alone. She'd be by her side nonstop. Not to mention why would anyone want to be with humans. They seem so primitive and are bunch of weirdos.

 **Bismuth: You're a great gem Pearl. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you.**

 **Pearl: ( small smile) Thank's Bismuth that does make me feel a bit better. I'm heading to my room.**

Pearl gets up and heads to her room. Just sometime after she left, Rose finally returns.

 **Rose: Oh Bismuth you're here perfect!**

 **Bismuth: Perfect?**

 **Rose: Yes, Greg is having car trouble. I told him to wait while I go get you. Come on.**

Rose takes Bismuth's hand and drags her to Greg who had problems with the engine.

 **Rose: Greg, Bismuth is here to help.**

 **Bismuth: I am?**

 **Greg: Oh good, because I don't have insurance.**

 **Rose: Now you help him, I'll be back.**

Rose leaves leaving Bismuth alone with Greg.

 **Bismuth: ( sighs) Alright, what do you need?**

 **Greg: Well I'm having problems with the engine.**

 **Bismuth: Okay let's see.**

Bismuth opens the hood of the car and looks at the engine.

 **Greg: Well can you fix it?**

 **Bismuth: Well, I'm not sure. I'm not familiar with the tools needed for this.**

 **Greg: I got some right here.**

Greg takes out a tool box.

 **Greg: I don't why I have these since I can't really fix anything.**

 **Bismuth: Let me see that.**

Bismuth looks inside and takes out a wrench.

 **Bismuth: What's this here.**

 **Greg: Uh...a wrench.**

 **Bismuth: A wrench you say.**

Bismuth shape shifts her hand into a wrench hand.

 **Greg: Whoa.**

 **Bismuth: Yeah whoa.**

Bismuth tries again on fixing the engine.

 **Bismuth: So um... you and Rose been spending a lot of time together huh.**

 **Greg: Yeah, we have.**

 **Bismuth: And she really likes you huh?**

 **Greg: Well yeah, I mean who doesn't like me?**

 **Bismuth: Uh Pearl.**

 **Greg: Well other than her?**

 **Bismuth: Well some of us.**

 **Greg: What you too?**

 **Bismuth: I'm not sure really. To be honest I don't know what to make of you. The only thing I don't like is that Rose is hanging with you more than Pearl.**

 **Greg: I take it you and Pearl are best friends.**

 **Bismuth: Yeah, we pretty much are.**

 **Greg: Well look I know she doesn't like me, but I don't want to be bad to you or the others too. I want to get to know you as well.**

 **Bismuth: Well one thing you already know is that I can fix or build anything. I have to say, I'm kinda impressed with the variety of tools you have here. All I have is just either a hammer hand or a pick axe. Their's so much I can do with this.**

 **Greg: How do you know how to fix a car?**

 **Bismuth: I honestly don't know, I guess it's natural senses. Welp, it's done now. Why not give it a go?**

Greg enters his van and turns it on, and it works.

 **Greg: Alright, thanks a lot.**

 **Bismuth: It's a pleasure doing Bismuth with ya.**

 **Greg: Hahaha, very funny. Hey why not come to the movies this weekend. I heard this new Star Wars has a twist at the end.**

 **Bismuth: I don't know what that is, but uh...sure I guess I can try.**

 **Greg: Great, I'll see you around.**

Greg drives away as Bismuth waves bye. Maybe she thought Greg wasn't too bad after all.

But as time went on news came that Rose was pregnant. But to have Steven, she had to give up her physical form. Bismuth still felt that a van wouldn't be suitable for the child so she built the house in front of the temple for him to live in. Still after Rose died, this effected everyone, especially Pearl.

It's been a week since Steven was born, Pearl was sitting on the steps in front of the house depressed. Bismuth saw her down and went to go talk to her. Pearl did not look at her as they spoke.

 **Bismuth: Uh hey Pearl.**

 **Pearl: What Bismuth?**

 **Bismuth: I just came to check on you.**

 **Pearl: In case you can't tell I'm not doing good.**

 **Bismuth: Pearl look, I'm sad Rose is gone too. We all are. But I want to let you know things are going to be okay.**

 **Pearl: Okay? OKAY?!**

Pearl got up looking at her with now mad with tears in her eyes.

 **Pearl: You think that now Rose is gone it's okay ?!**

 **Bismuth: What? No, no. I didn't mean like that. I mean she inspired all of us to be who we are. She helped us and maybe the least we can do is raise her kid for her.**

 **Pearl: You can do whatever you want, but I refuse to be around that, that thing!**

Pearl marches back inside.

 **Bismuth: Pearl wait!**

Bismuth tried to catch up to her, but Pearl already went into her room.

 **Bismuth: AAH! Shoot! Idiot now she's never going to like me. Then again, I don't think she'd want to be with me to begin with.**

Bismuth sat down on the couch to relax. Then she looked at the stairs to where Steven's room is. She sighed and went up there. She hasn't really properly introduced herself to him. The first gem was Garnet. Bismuth went up the stairs and saw Steven's crib. She went closer and saw baby Steven sleeping.

 **Bismuth: Okay he's still sleeping maybe later.**

But then she stepped on a squeaky toy which a made a noise. Steven wakes up and see's her. The two of them stared at each other for a moment until baby Steven cooed and reached his hands out for her.

 **Bismuth: Awww, let me see you there Rose Jr.**

Bismuth picks up Steven as she gets a look at him. Steven noticed her rainbow hair and played around with it. Bismuth chuckled for a moment. Then frowned for a moment.

 **Bismuth: So I guess, you really don't remember anything from before do you?**

Baby Steven replied by tugging her hair.

 **Bismuth: ( small smile) Well... you are really something else.**

 **Garnet: Hey there.**

 **Bismuth: AH!**

Bismuth got startled by Garnet who was right behind her.

 **Bismuth: ( sighs) Don't sneak up on me like that.**

 **Garnet: I was only here to check on Steven, but I see you beat me to him.**

 **Bismuth: Steven? Oh I thought his name was Rose Jr. I mean I haven't really seen him yet, but just look at him. He really is something else. Plus he is kinda cute.**

 **Garnet: Glad you two are bonding.**

 **Bismuth: ( frowns) Yeah, just wish Pearl would give him a chance.**

 **Garnet: Give her some time, I can see her meeting him soon.**

 **Bismuth: Good. Because one day, this guy here is going to be our new leader. And I will help him to succeed that. Right young leader?**

Suddenly Baby Steven spoke in his normal voice.

 **Baby Steven: Bismuth can you put me down now?**

 **Bismuth: Huh what?**

Bismuth snaps out of her flashback trance and realizes she is in Steven's room and holding him like a baby just like in the flashback.

 **Bismuth: Oh uh Steven...how you doing?**

 **Steven: Bismuth can you put me down now, this is really embarrising.**

 **Bismuth: Relax no one is here.**

 **Steven: Connie's right there!**

Steven pointed out that Connie was right there behind her who was laughing a little at the sight. Bismuth realizes this and puts him down.

 **Bismuth: Connie hey...uh how's your day?**

 **Connie: Um fine, I just came by to discuss the book Steven and I are reading. But what was up right there?**

 **Bismuth: ( blushing) Uh nothing. Except...**

 **Connie: Except what?**

 **Bismuth: You guys like each other right?**

 **Steven: Um...yeah.**

 **Bismuth: Do you like, like each other?**

 **Steven: ( blushing) What...no. No not like that.**

 **Connie: ( blushing) Yeah... we're not in love.**

 **Bismuth: Oh sorry, sorry. I'll just leave then.**

 **Steven: Wait Bismuth, why are you asking us this unless...( gasps with stars in eyes) you're in love!**

 **Connie: Wait is that it? Bismuth is there someone you like?**

 **Bismuth: Okay fine you got me. Yes there is.**

 **Steven: I knew it! Who is it? Who is it?!**

 **Bismuth: Well you already know her and she's downstairs.**

Steven and Connie looks down and see's Pearl on the couch folding cloths.

 **Steven: Wait Pearl? Bismuth you like Pearl?!**

 **Bismuth: Shhhh!**

Bismuth looked back down to make sure Pearl didn't hear them, luckily she didn't.

 **Steven: So you like Pearl? For how long?**

 **Bismuth: For a long time let's say.**

 **Connie: Are you trying to hide it from her?**

 **Bismuth: I mean, well yeah. I just don't want to ruin our friendship. She's my best friend since the rebellion. Plus I know how she was with Pink. Oh who am I kidding she was a Diamond. I'm just a low class who just build things.**

 **Steven: No you're not. Bismuth you're one of the strongest and probably the most Crystal Gem out of everyone. After everything that's happend you should try and tell her how you feel.**

 **Bismuth: No, no I can't do that.**

 **Steven: Why not?**

 **Bismuth: Fighting in a war and risk getting shattered is one thing, but telling someone you like how you feel and risk getting rejected and ruining our friendship is another.**

 **Connie: Bismuth even if she rejects you, I don't think it would ruin your friendship. Besides you won't have to do it alone. We'll help you.**

 **Bismuth: R-Really?**

 **Steven: Of course we will. We'll build your courage so you can tell Pearl how you feel, win her heart and then we can have another wedding!**

 **Connie: I think the last part might be too soon.**

 **Bismuth: Thanks guys. You don't know how this means to me.**

 **Steven: Okay then, let's start planning.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. So we'll take a little break with the Gara Droids so I can plan the later arcs more and to finally give Bismuth her spotlight. Now I was going to have Pearl be with Volleyball but only because at the time when I brought Volleyball, the second half of Steven Universe Future wasn't released yet. Thankfully I didn't expand on their relationship to a romantic one so now I a chance to do it for Bismuth. Maybe I'll have Volleyball be with Spinel when I retell the movie. This was meant to go one more which would retell Bismuth Casual, but this flashback went on a lot longer than I thought so we'll get to that next chapter. I'd like to thank Lady Shadow 92 for suggesting this. If you liked this chapter, be sure to follow, favorite and review. Thank you and until next time.**


	65. Bismuth Casual

**Chapter 65: Bismuth Casual**

* * *

After finding out that Bismuth has a crush on Pearl, Steven and Connie decided to help her out.

 **Steven: Alright let's start planning. How are we going to get Pearl to love Bismuth?**

 **Connie: Well, maybe try and talk to her first. Just ask how her day is going and maybe ask if there is anything different about her you like.**

 **Bismuth: Okay I-I can do that. Just have a talk with her.**

 **Connie: Oh here she comes now.**

They noticed the temple door opening and Pearl coming out of her room.

 **Steven: Now's your chance go talk to her.**

 **Bismuth: Okay ( takes deep breath) you can do this. Hey Pear...AAHH!**

Bismuth wasn't paying attention and walks off the edge of Steven's room falling on and breaking the coffee table.

 **Pearl: Oh my! Bismuth are you alright?**

 **Bismuth: Urgh...yeah I'm fine really. I just...tripped.**

 **Pearl: This is not safe. Remind me to put a fence on there. I don't want Steven to fall.**

 **Bismuth: Yeah...so uh nice day we're having huh?**

 **Pearl: Why yes it is. I was just about to go. Greg was going to teach me how to play the bass ( pronounces it as in the fish).**

 **Bismuth: Whoa wait. Uh... you look different.**

 **Pearl: Really how?**

 **Bismuth: Well... for starters I love that jacket of yours.**

 **Pearl: Oh thank you. But I've had this ever since I first fused into Aura.**

 **Bismuth: Oh than uh... I love that new hair style of yours. It's definitly mondo cool.**

 **Pearl: Oh well thank you. But again I've had this hair style for...well as long as I can remember.**

Bismuth didn't know what else to say and looked nervous.

 **Bismuth: Um uh...you know...one thing I should...uh...uh... I have to use the bathroom!**

Bismuth runs past her and hides in the bathroom and shuts the door. Pearl knocks on the door.

 **Pearl: Bismuth are you okay in there?**

 **Bismuth: Yeah just...the fish stew pizza is really getting to me. I'll just be here for a while.**

 **Pearl: Oh okay, just feel better.**

Pearl leaves the house. Once she was gone, Bismuth peeked out of the bathroom as Steven and Connie went down to go check on her.

 **Steven: Bismuth what was that?**

 **Bismuth: I-I chocked. I got nervouse, didn't know what else to say and I freaked out.**

 **Connie: It's okay, people stutter whenever they talk to people they like.**

 **Bismuth: But I really made a fool out of myself there.**

 **Steven: Okay so maybe you're not the best with words, how about you give her something.**

 **Connie: What does Pearl like?**

 **Bismuth: Well... she has an interest in swords, but I already gave her like twenty of those. Um...oh I know, she likes pie!**

 **Connie: I thought Pearl doesn't like eating.**

 **Steven: Mostly not, but she does atleast like pie.**

 **Connie: Well do you know how to bake?**

 **Bismuth: Sure I can. If I can build towers and arenas along with this house, baking would be a piece of pie.**

 **Steven: Piece of cake.**

 **Bismuth: Whatever.**

The next day.

Pearl heard a knock on the door and went to go answer.

 **Pearl: Hello?**

But there was no one there, but a present with a tag that said, for Pearl ( although the letter E was spealt backwards), but it didn't say who it was from.

 **Pearl: ( gasps) A present for me?**

Pearl immediatly takes it inside. Once she was in, Bismuth, Steven and Connie came out of hiding under the stairs outside.

 **Steven: She took it.**

 **Bismuth: Okay let's go see.**

They went up and looked through the window as Pearl opened her present, an apple pie.

 **Pearl: Oh a pie. I wonder who it's from though.**

Pearl cuts a piece of it and put it on the plate.

 **Bismuth: She's about to eat it.**

 **Steven: Oh boy!**

Finally Pearl took a bite, but then her eyes widened, dropped the fork and ran to the bathroom.

The three of them were confused and went inside as they heard the sounds of Pearl hurling in the bathroom.

 **Connie: Geez Bismuth, what did you give her?**

 **Bismuth: Apple pie. I made it myself.**

Steven got a fork and tasted the pie himself, but immediatly spat it out.

 **Steven: AWW! No offense Bismuth but this tastes awful.**

Connie tasted it herself and she spat it out too.

 **Connie: I'm sorry but it's really bad.**

 **Bismuth: Really? I guess that's why those apples I got from the back of the store were free.**

 **Connie: The back of the store? Are you saying you got the ingrediants from the dumpster?**

 **Bismuth: No no, I got it off one of those green cans from the back of the store, there were lots of fruits and vegetables.**

 **Connie: That's a produce waste can for old or rotten fruits.**

 **Steven: Why did you get the apples from there?**

 **Bismuth: We didn't have apples and I didn't have any money.**

 **Steven: And why did you mess up on the E?**

Steven pointed out Pearl's mispelled name.

 **Bismuth: I have problems with my E's okay?!**

Pearl's vomiting was still heard from the bathroom as all this happened and went to go check on her. Steven knocked on the door.

 **Steven: Pearl are you okay in there?**

Pearl finally got out of the bathroom holding her stomach.

 **Pearl: Aww. Steven whatever you do, don't eat that pie. Whose ever idea of a joke is this, than they are just foul. Oh...**

 **Steven: Come on Pearl, let's go lie down for a while.**

Steven takes her hand and leads her to the couch.

 **Connie: Will you be okay Pearl, do we have to cancel our plans tonight.**

 **Pearl: Oh no Connie, I'll be fine in a bit.**

 **Bismuth: Fine for what?**

 **Pearl: Well Bismuth because Steven and Connie have been doing great on their training, they've been saving up their Pearl points so we can go out to the Starlight Roller Rink.**

Then Steven got an idea.

 **Steven: Yeah and Bismuth actually wanted to go.**

 **Pearl: Oh really?**

 **Bismuth: What, no I didn't.**

Steven nudges at Bismuth.

 **Steven: Of course you did? Right Connie?**

Connie was confused what he was getting at, until it hit her too.

 **Connie: OH! Yeah, you said you wanted to come with us remember Bismuth?**

 **Bismuth: Serioulsy what are you two talking about? I never said...**

Steven pulled her down and whispers into her ear.

 **Steven: Listen, this is your chance to spend quality time with Pearl. You two can have fun and tell her how you feel.**

 **Bismuth: I-I don't know...**

 **Steven: Come on, this will be your chance.**

 **Pearl: Bismuth did you really want to go with us?**

Bismuth looked at Pearl nervously as she answered.

 **Bismuth: Um...y-yes. If it's okay with you I mean.**

 **Pearl: Oh of course you can. We leave at 6:00.**

 **Bismuth: Great, I can't wait.**

Bismuth motioned towards Steven and Connie who nodded at her now excited that they might be getting somewhere.

Later that night. Pearl borrowed Greg's van and was about to pick up everyone. She just parked in front of the house.

 **Steven: Pearl's here! Bismuth are you ready?**

Steven and Connie turned over to Bismuth who was now wearing a white shirt and had her hair tied in a pony tail for this night out.

 **Bismuth: I think so. I just can't believe this is happening.**

 **Connie: Don't worry, it'll be fine. If you get the chance just try and tell her how you feel.**

 **Steven: Also just try and have fun.**

Pearl opened the door.

 **Pearl: Is everyone ready. Oh Bismuth is that what you're wearing?**

 **Bismuth: Uh yeah. Steven said I should wear something a bit more uh...casual.**

 **Pearl: Alright, well come on let's move on then.**

20 minutes later.

They finally arrived at the Starlight Roller Rink. They entered inside the building. The lights were dimmed to add atmosphere to the place. There was a counter to get your roller skates, a snack bar, some arcade games and of course the large roller skating rink in the center.

 **Connie: Wow, it's even better than the last time we came here.**

 **Steven: I know.**

 **Bismuth: Wait so, people pay to have wheels strapped to their feet for fun?**

 **Steven: Uh yeah. Isn't it cool?**

 **Bismuth: I don't...I don't know. I never skated before.**

 **Pearl: Don't worry Bismuth, as I learned before it's always good to try something new.**

 **Steven: Yeah and we'll be right here to help you.**

They went to the counter and got their skates.

 **Pearl: Is everyone ready?**

 **Steven: Connie and I are.**

 **Bismuth: I'm about to be, you go on without me.**

 **Pearl: No rush Bismuth. Steven, Connie, help her, I'll be in the rink.**

Pearl goes on inside the rink while Steven and Connie help Bismuth.

 **Bismuth: Guys, I don't think I can do this. I'm scared.**

 **Steven: Just take one step at a time.**

 **Connie: Try standing up.**

 **Bismuth: ( takes deep breath) Okay.**

Bismuth tried to stand up, since she was on the carpet she didn't slip.

 **Bismuth: Oh well this is easy.**

 **Connie: That's because you're on the carpet, you have to get on the rink.**

 **Bismuth: That? Pffft. That's nothing watch.**

Bismuth made her way to the rink, but the moment she did, she lost balance and slipped on the floor.

 **Steven: You okay.**

 **Bismuth: Yeah just, this is gonna be trickier than I thought.**

Bismuth tried to get back up, but fell again. She tried again, and fell again. She got up one more time, but just before she fell she grabbed onto the rail that was around the rink.

 **Bismuth: Okay you know what? I got an idea.**

Bismuth got out of the rink. She made her distance away from the entrance of the rink.

 **Steven: What are you doing?**

 **Bismuth: Watch this.**

Then they realized what she was going to do. She was going to start skating onto the carpet and skate herself to the rink, like pulling back a toy car and letting go to move full speed.

 **Connie: Wait I think I know what she's doing. Bismuth I don't think.**

 **Bismuth: Here I go!**

Bismuth started skating to the rink and finally was on. But she didn't try turning. She was standing there stiff.

 **Steven: Okay Bismuth turn around!**

 **Bismuth: I can't!**

 **Connie: What?**

 **Steven: Come on turn!**

 **Bismuth: I can't! I'm too scared!**

 **Connie: Watch out for those people!**

 **Bismuth: Huh?**

Bismuth then realized she was heading into a group of people.

 **Bismuth: Uh oh.**

She knocked down the first guy.

 **Random guy: AAAHH!**

 **Bismuth: Sorry!**

Then she hit the second guy.

 **2nd Random guy: WHOAAA!**

 **Bismuth: Sorry again!**

Then the third guy.

 **3rd Random guy: AAAHH!**

 **Bismuth: My bad!**

Then the fourth guy:

 **4th Random guy: My leg!**

 **Bismuth: Sorry, hope they don't amputate it!**

Bismuth just knocked them all down easily as it didn't even push her down, but then her eyes widened when she was heading towards Pearl.

 **Bismuth: Pearl look out!**

 **Pearl: What?**

Bismuth then knocked down Pearl and she finally fell down too. Bismuth realized she was on top of her and immediatly got off. Bismuth began to shake and tear up a little.

 **Bismuth: Oh no! Ah geez! Ah geez! Pearl I'm so sorry. Are, are you okay.**

 **Pearl: Bismuth, I'm...**

 **Steven: Guys are you okay?**

Bismuth didn't look at them as she tried to get up, but falls again so she just took the skates off.

 **Steven: Bismuth are you...**

 **Bismuth: No! You know what? I don't even like skating anymore! I'm so out of here!**

Bismuth ran out of the rink crying ( in a comedic fashion) as she ran to the bathroom. But she runs into the mens room as we hear a commotion going on with the men yelling at her to get out, which she did.

 **Bismuth: I'm sorry! Waaaaah!**

Bismuth gets out and runs into the womens room. Steven and Connie just looked at each other feeling bad.

 **Steven: Poor Bismuth.**

 **Connie: I'll go talk to her.**

Connie went to the womens bathroom to find Bismuth.

 **Connie: Bismuth! Hello?**

That is when she heard sobbing coming from one of the stalls.

 **Bismuth: ( sobs) You are a winner. You are not a loser.**

Connie walked in front of the stall Bismuth was in and knocked on the door.

 **Connie: Bismuth are you okay?**

 **Bismuth: No. ( sniffs) I screwed up big time.**

 **Connie: Bismuth it's okay.**

 **Bismuth: No it's not. Knocking down some people and crippling a guy is one thing, but embarrissing myself in front of Pearl is another. First I gave her food poisoning and now this. No matter what I do, I just screw things up! Now she really hates me.**

 **Connie: No she doesn't. Come on out, we're all concerned for you.**

 **Bismuth: Not this time. ( sighs) I'm just going to stay in here until I die.**

 **Connie: Bismuth...**

Suddenly Pearl enters the bathroom.

 **Pearl: Bismuth?**

Bismuth heard Pearl's voice and stayed quiet.

 **Pearl: Bismuth are you okay?**

Bismuth didn't answer Pearl.

 **Connie: She's in there Pearl.**

Connie pointed out the stall she was in.

 **Pearl: Let me handle this.**

Connie nodded and went outside leaving the two of them alone.

 **Pearl: Bismuth, can we talk?**

 **Bismuth: Uh, there is no Bismuth here. This uh... Rusty Shackleford. Now please let me do my Bismuth. I mean buisness!**

 **Pearl: Bismuth I know it's you.**

 **Bismuth: Okay fine you got me.**

 **Pearl: Bismuth please come out.**

 **Bismuth: I can't Pearl, I really embarressed myself out there.**

 **Pearl: It's okay, as I learned embarressment is a common thing humans go through. I mean I didn't bother to get into human activities until like a year or two ago. Trust me I've done so many dumb things before.**

 **Bismuth: But I just knocked you down.**

 **Pearl: If this is what it's all about, I'm not mad at you.**

 **Bismuth: But I can't skate either.**

 **Pearl: Then let me help you with that.**

Bismuth opened the stall door slightly and saw Pearl smiling to her.

 **Pearl: Just one more chance, please?**

Bismuth looks at her and opens up.

 **Bismuth: Just one more time.**

They exited out of the bathroom as Bismuth put back her skates. She was hesitant on getting back on the rink, but she then she felt Pearl taking her hand.

 **Pearl: Just stay with me.**

( Cue Hold Me Now)

Pearl led Bismuth back to the rink as the latter held onto the former. Steven and Connie were watching as they skated behind them. Pearl and Bismuth rode together around two laps of the rink. Pearl than lets go of Bismuth.

 **Bismuth: Wait Pearl don't let...go?**

Bismuth than realized she is able to skate without her.

 **Pearl: Just keep your balance and face forward.**

Bismuth followed Pearl as they continued skating around the rink. Steven and Connie just watched.

 **Connie: She's getting it.**

 **Steven: They're doing it together.**

Pearl slowed down a bit so she can talk to Bismuth.

 **Pearl: You see Bismuth, you're doing fine.**

 **Bismuth: Yeah this isn't so bad after all. Thanks Pearl.**

 **Pearl: Of course, your welcome.**

Bismuth was now having fun, probably because Pearl was there to help her with this. But she remembered why she was here. This is her chance now.

 **Bismuth: Pearl can we slow down for a bit, there something I need to talk to you about.**

 **Pearl: Oh okay.**

The two of them stopped going fast and now went on a slower pace.

 **Pearl: What is it that you want to talk about?**

 **Bismuth: ( sighs and whispers) I am a gem.**

Bismuth takes a deep breath and speaks outloud.

 **Bismuth: Pearl, we've known each other for a long time.**

 **Pearl: Yup, we're best friends.**

 **Bismuth: Yeah and you know I loved spending time with you. When I first met you , you were probably the most unique gem I ever met next to Garnet and Pink. I mean pearls back on Homeworld are only servents but you, you're fighter and great one too. You're smart, independent and strong in your own way. We always had each others back during the rebellion and even to this day. You're the best person I know.**

 **Pearl: Aw Bismuth that's so sweet of you.**

Bismuth takes Pearl's hand.

 **Bismuth: Pearl, there's something I've been keeping secret from you for the past few thousand years. Pearl I...I...I...roarve you...**

 **Pearl: What?**

 **Bismuth: I said I...I...yalve you.**

 **Pearl: ( raising an eyebrow) What?**

 **Bismuth: ( shuts her eyes) I...Pearl I love you! I always have!**

There, she finally said it. She confessed her love for Pearl. Bismuth opened her eyes with Pearl staring at her shocked. Is that good or bad. Bismuth lets go of her hand.

 **Bismuth: I'm, I'm sorry. It was just a joke really. You know I'll just get out of here and...**

Bismuth was turning away until she felt Pearl taking her hand again.

 **Pearl: Bismuth is this true? Do you really feel that way about me.**

 **Bismuth: Y-Yes. It's like I just said, you're the most amazing person I know.**

 **Pearl: You felt that way about me for that long?**

 **Bismuth: I did, but I never told you because I knew how you felt about Pink Diamond and even after she was gone I just felt wrong if I felt like I was replacing her.**

 **Pearl: Oh Bismuth, I didn't mean to make you feel that way. All this time I tried so hard for Pink Diamond to notice me, it wasn't until now I realized that the gem who loved me was always there for me this entire time. You know what, I think I love you more than a friend as well.**

Pearl pulled Bismuth into a hug as she teared up a bit.

 **Pearl: I'm sorry Bismuth, I love you.**

 **Bismuth: I love you too Pearl.**

Steven and Connie kept watching, proud of Bismuth for finally telling Pearl how she felt. Then they gasped of what they saw next, the two gems have shared their first kiss.

 **Bismuth: Shall we continue skating a little more.**

 **Pearl: Of course we can.**

Pearl held onto Bismuth's arm as they skated a little more around the rink as they continued to talk and laugh.

Two hours later.

Everyone was now leaving the Starlight Roller Rink. Pearl was still holding onto Bismuth's arm, lying on her shoulder.

 **Pearl: I really enjoyed tonight Bismuth. I'm glad you wanted to come with us.**

 **Bismuth: I'm glad you enjoyed. I did too. You think the others will be fine with this?**

 **Pearl: Of course they will. Garnet I bet will be thrilled and would probably want to go on a double date with us.**

 **Bismuth: ( chuckles) Yeah either herself or as Ruby and Sapphire.**

Bismuth turned over to Steven and Connie as they gave her a thumbs up. She replied with a nod as a thank you for helping her. With that they drove back home.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Sorry this one took a bit longer, I had to think hard on this one. Anybody got the Spongebob and the King of the Hill references? This was the second half that was meant to be in the last chapter but ultimately didn't because of how long it would've been. I hope you liked how I shipped Bismuth and Pearl here. And I did want to do this since, as much as I liked the episode my only problem with it was that it didn't have much to do with Bismuth and focused on Steven's social issues when talking to other people, which makes no sense since he also hung out with Sadie, Lars, Kiki, Jenny, Buck and Sour Cream ( and Onion). Also I recently found out that the song " Hold Me Now" was actually a real song and apperently the singer also sang the final song " Being Human." I want to thank Lady Shadow92 for big help on this. If you liked this chapter, be sure to follow, favorite and review. Thank you and until next time.**


	66. A Brand New Weapon

**Chapter 66:** **A Brand New Weapon**

* * *

At the Kindergarden.

With the new Gara Droid base built at the Kindergarden, Bomber the Great has taken command of the Gara Droids.

At the center of the room, his coronation was happening. Bomber stood on a platform where his throne would be. He was wearing a cape. There were two Black Knight droids standing by his side as body guards and Huntress who was holding the crown that he requested to be made. All the elites and soldiers were watching the ceramony

A group of Gara Soldiers were playing fanfare trumpets for the ceramony, but Bomber really wanted it to be done.

 **Bomber: Get on with the ceramony!**

The Gara Soldiers stopped for a moment and looked confused. Bomber motioned to Huntress to place the crown on his head, but then the soldiers started playing the trumpets once again. Bomber had enough and shot the trumpets off of their hands. With that done, Huntress finally places the crown on Bomber's head. The crown itself was silver with red jewels around it. He looked proud that everything he went through has paid off.

 **Bomber: My fellow Gara Droids. We have taken a heavy loss when our lord and master has, shall we say perished. I Bomber the Great will finish what he started and we will avenge our leader's death!**

The Gara Droids began cheering for him, except for Huntress who just glared at him still thinking how he could be leader. He was no leader to her. If he wasn't the third in line, she would have taken control. But reluctantly has to obey, the only reason she stays now is to avenge the death of her love.

 **Bomber: Huntress.**

Huntress snapped out of her trance and turns to face Bomber.

 **Bomber: You are not hailing me.**

 **Huntress: My apologies Bomber the Great.**

 **Bomber: From now on you are to call me Lord Bomber.**

 **Huntress: Yes Lord Bomber.**

 **Bomber: No wait... Lord Bomber the Great.**

 **Huntress: Can I just call you Lord Bomber for short?**

 **Bomber: Lord Bomber the Great allows this.**

 **Huntress: Right. Lord Bomber, do you have a plan for the next attack?**

 **Bomber: This time I want to send the best of the best. SkekVar!**

Walking from the crowd of Gara Droids to Bomber was the next elite SkekVar. He stood as tall as Garnet with an athletic build and wore black and red armor ( red was only on his chest and shoulder pads and black was on everything else.) He had shoulder pads with spikes on them and his metallic grey head had small bat like ears along with a small gold crest on his forehead and glowing blue eyes.

 **SkekVar: You have called for me Lord Bomber the Great?**

 **Bomber: You will be the first elite to serve in my new rule. Go and destroy those gems.**

 **SkekVar: And the boy.**

 **Bomber: Kill him of course. He's the cause of our masters death.**

 **SkekVar: Yes Lord Bomber the Great. In memory of Gien, I will avenge him and bring you the shattered remains of those gems.**

Meanwhile at the house.

It's been three days since Bismuth confessed her love to Pearl. The two have been much closer than before. Pearl was just beginning the dust the house just as Bismuth.

 **Bismuth: Oh Pearl you don't have to do this.**

 **Pearl: Oh it's fine Bismuth. After this, I promised Volleyball and Acha a lesson on sword techniques.**

 **Bismuth: You can do it now, I can do this for you.**

 **Pearl: You sure?**

 **Bismuth: Positive.**

 **Pearl: Aw, thank you Bismuth.**

Pearl thanks her with a kiss on her cheek.

 **Bismuth: Anything for you Pearl.**

Pearl smiles and leaves while Bismuth dusts the house. As Pearl left she was just passing Steven, Amethyst and Garnet.

 **Pearl: Hello everyone! Wonderful day we're having aren't we.**

 **Steven: I guess it is Pearl.**

Pearl left happily as they watched her leave.

 **Steven: Man, Pearl and Bismuth have been much happier ever since they started dating.**

 **Amethyst: I mean if you ask me I think they're a bit too lovey dobey now.**

 **Garnet: I think that's only you Amethyst. For me I'm happy for them. I'm not the only couple in this team anymore.**

 **Steven: Yeah let's a plan a double date.**

 **Amethyst: Not tonight right, remeber we were going to check out Sadie Killer and the Suspects show tonight.**

 **Steven: We know Amethyst, another night.**

Meanwhile

SkekVar was in what appeared to be an old abandoned gem ship, simalar to Cenitpeedle's old ship, but not the same. He was monitoring the whole conversation they just had.

 **SkekVar: So... they plan on going out tonight. Perfect.**

 **Bomber: Why is that?**

 **SkekVar: You know I can't go out in the sunlight. I will have them tonight. Besides, I'm kinda interested with their Bismuth.**

 **Bomber: Why is that?**

 **SkekVar: She reminds me of myself.**

SkekVar shows Bomber his arm as it shape shifts into a blade.

 **SkekVar: My powers are based off those type of gems. Besides, as I just heard from this boy, she seems to be fond to the Pearl. Well, I have discovered her weakness.**

 **Bomber: Fine then, but what about the generator.**

 **SkekVar: The soldiers are working on that.**

They motioned towards some Gara Soldiers, who were installing a large cylinder generator to the main computor system.

 **SkekVar: Soon the Gartronium generator will be done, then we can use it to drain the entire planet energy resources. And juding by the the life here compared to other planets I've conquered, this should last us for 6 millenium.**

 **Bomber: That much from this one planet? I should have gotten you from the start SkekVar. You never failed me.**

 **SkekVar: Thank you Lord Bomber the Great, but before we do...**

SkekVar motioned towards the monitors again to look at Bismuth.

 **SkekVar: I wish to have a little fun first.**

Later that night.

Greg arrived at the front of the house to pick everyone up.

 **Steven: Hey dad.**

 **Greg: Hey Stoo ball. Is everyone ready to go?**

 **Steven: Yeah, but I'm not sure where Revenger has been or if he wants to go. He likes Sadie's work.**

 **Amethyst: He's probably there, just sneaking around.**

 **Bismuth: I'm ready for anything, aren't you Pearl?**

 **Pearl: Oh Bismuth, you know I prepare for every event. See?**

Pearl showed off her black rock jacket to everyone.

 **Amethyst: Geez P, I didn't think you wear something like that.**

 **Pearl: Normally I don't, but I thought I should do it for these type of events.**

 **Bismuth: I think it looks great on you.**

 **Pearl: Aw thank you Bismuth.**

 **SkekVar: Black is a good color.**

Everyone was alarmed when they heard that voice and suddenly SkekVar appeared before them on top of the hood of Greg's van.

 **Greg: Um, excuse me sir, but that's my...**

SkekVar slowly looked over to Greg, staring at him and making the latter nervouse.

 **Greg: Um, nevermind. I'm just gonna go hide behind that rock over there.**

Greg quickly went to go hide while the others got there weapons ready to fight.

 **Garnet: Explain yourself.**

 **SkekVar: Is it not obvious? I am here to avenge the death of my lord and master Gien. I am SkekVar. The next elite summoned by new leader, Lord Bomber the Great.**

 **Garnet: Bomber?**

 **Steven: He's in charge now?**

 **Amethyst: Wait so Bomber the Lame is now King of the Stupids. Nah that doesn't sound good I need to think of a better nick name for him.**

 **SkekVar: That's enough, I don't have all night.**

SkekVar reached out his hands as they shape shifted into blades. He jumped off the car and fought everyone. Steven mainly blocked his attack since he didn't have his sword on him, so had to use his shield more. Garnet tried puching. SkekVar jumped up and attempted to stab her from above to the ground, she dodges and trie to charge at him again, but he knee kicks her and then hits her to the ground.

He was about to stab her until he is wrapped around by two whips from Amethyst. He instantly breaks free with his blade hands and walks up to Amethyst. She tried to whip him, but he cuts the whips instantly. His eyes began to glow and let out a huge flash of light blinding her. He was about to stab Amethyst, but his blade hand is blocked off by Bismuth's pick axe hand.

 **SkekVar: Ah it's you.**

 **Bismuth: What? Do we know each other?**

 **SkekVar: No. But I am excited to meet you.**

 **Bismuth: Really? Well, I'll be happy to crush you!**

Bismuth tried to hit him with a hammer hand, but SkekVar quickly got out of the way and formed his hands into hammer hands to and tried to hit her. But Bismuth blocks his next attack too.

 **SkekVar: No I'm serious. You and I are alike.**

 **Bismuth: Well as I noticed, you have the same ability that I and other Bismuths have.**

 **SkekVar: That's right, my designs are based off your power.**

SkekVar attacked again and tried to hit her with his blade hands, but misses.

 **SkekVar: This is finally my chance to test my might on you, to prove I am better than your kind back on Homeworld.**

 **Bismuth: You want a test? Fine, I'll help you with that.**

Bismuth formed her hands into buzzsaws and tried to attack him with it but SkekVar kept dodging her attacks.

 **SkekVar: Impressive.**

SkekVar jumped up and kicked her across the head, knocking her down.

 **SkekVar: Allow me to try.**

SkekVar formed his hands into buzzsaws too and the two clashed into battle as the buzz saws flew out sparks. SkekVar jumped back and shot an energy beam at Bismuth. She got out of the way and charged at him, but SkekVar flashed his eyes at her, blinding her momentarly. Taking advantage of this, SkekVar formed his blade hand and stabs her in the chest, but missing her gem. Bismuth felt this pain and slowly regained her vision, looking down at the blade in her chest. SkekVar pulls out his blade as Bismuth falls to her knees gasping.

 **SkekVar: That was the best you can do? I don't know whether to feel accomplished or ashamed that I am based off something as weak as you.**

SkekVar sensed someone coming from behind. He turned around and blocked the attack from Pearl.

 **SkekVar: Attacking me from behind. That's a cheap move don't you think?**

 **Pearl: I won't let you take her from me.**

 **SkekVar: Oh please.**

SkekVar instantly knocked the spear off of Pearl's hand and blasts her with an energy beam from his hand.

 **Bismuth: Pearl!**

Pearl fell to the ground unconsious. SkekVar approached her and picked her up.

 **Bismuth: Put her down or...**

 **SkekVar: Or what? You'll kill me?**

 **Bismuth: Yes!**

 **SkekVar: ( sarcasm) Oh I'm so scared. Hmmm.**

SkekVar looks at Pearl and back to Bismuth.

 **SkekVar: You love her don't you?**

Bismuth glared at him.

 **SkekVar: Now that I have her, you are now motivated to kill me.**

 **Bismuth: That's it!**

Bismuth lunged at him, but SkekVar grabs her neck.

 **SkekVar: But not now.**

SkekVar's eyes began to glow as a small beam of light shot through Bismuth's eyes. Once it was done, he threw her down.

 **SkekVar: I know you can do better, so I let you live for now. I gave you the cooridinates of my location. If you wish to see your pearl again, alive. You will come to me by dawn, alone and fight me with something new.**

SkekVar turned to the others.

 **SkekVar: She is to come alone. If any of you show up, she dies instantly along with the draining of your planet! Do I make myself clear?!**

With that SkekVar teleported himself and Pearl out of the scene. Everyone hurried to Bismuth to help her up.

 **Steven: Bismuth are you...**

 **Bismuth: It's okay, I'm fine. Got stabbed, but I heal quickly.**

 **Steven: But he has Pearl.**

 **Amethyst: Also, did he say he was planning on draining the planet?**

 **Garnet: Bismuth, he just said he gave you the location of his hideout. Where is it?**

 **Bismuth: I can't tell you.**

 **Garnet: You must.**

 **Bismuth: You heard what he said. If anyone else shows up, he kills her.**

 **Garnet: We won't let that happen. Let me just see what I have in the future.**

 **Bismuth: I'm not chancing it Garnet. I'm getting her out by myself.**

Bismuth marches away to the house.

 **Garnet: Bismuth wait!**

 **Steven: Bismuth!**

Steven followed Bismuth into the house.

 **Steven: Bismuth where are you going?**

 **Bismuth: That uppercrust has the same abilities as I do, if I go back and fight again, he'll just overpower me.**

 **Steven: But where are you going right now?**

 **Bismuth: I can't tell you Steven. I know you guys will follow me.**

 **Steven: But I'm scared for Pearl.**

 **Bismuth: I am too. I just told her how I felt and I'm not going to lose her.**

Bismuth kneels down to Steven and places a hand on his shoulder.

 **Bismuth: Don't worry young leader. I'm gonna get her back.**

Bismuth gets on the warp pad and warps away. As this happened Garnet and Amethyst enters.

 **Amethyst: Yo, where'd Bismuth go?**

 **Steven: I don't know. She didn't tell me.**

 **Garnet: Hmmm. Guess I'll have to search for SkekVar's lair the hard way.**

Meanwhile.

Bismuth made it to her forge. She wasn't going to let SkekVar hurt Pearl. He wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her. She needed to make a weapon. Something new. Something she and him can't emulate. But what? She got out many sheets of paper and drew out designs of weapons she could come up with, but she didn't know what.

 **Bismuth: Come on, come on. What am I supposed to come up with in just a matter of hours. Maybe I can do that boomerang blade that Steven likes in those Lonely Blade movies. Nah, too unrealistic and impossible. Wait I know!**

Finally she did think of something. After drawing out the design she had in mind she immediatly got to work. She gathered the materials needed and also got out one last thing. She got up and took out a chest from a cabinet.

 **Bismuth: Good thing I saved this.**

She opened it up and it was the last geass ore, the material that was needed to upgrade their weapons and destroy Nova. She had one left from that night and thought it was finally time to use it.

Meanwhile at the abandoned ship.

Several hours have passed since SkekVar's attack. Pearl was tied up. SkekVar and Bomber stood by the planet draining generator.

 **Bomber: What's taking so long with the draining process.**

 **SkekVar: This planet is rich with energy. But it should be done soon.**

 **Bomber: I still can't believe you told the Bismuth where we're at. You mission was to drain the planet.**

 **SkekVar: It'll be fine.**

 **Bomber: But what if she told the others where we're at?**

SkekVar motioned to Pearl

 **SkekVar: She won't, because if she did she knows the price she would pay.**

 **Pearl: How dare you use me to lure Bismuth into a trap?**

 **SkekVar: No trap is involved, I just want some fun with her.**

 **Pearl: You two really are parasites, feeding off this planet.**

 **Bomber: Parasite? Watch your tounge Pearl. You are talking to the new leader of the Gara Droids, Lord Bomber the Great!**

 **Pearl: What makes you so different than Gien?**

 **Bomber: For starters, I won't hold back. He's wasbholding back all because he wants your boy. But I just want things to be done and kill you all. You will finally know the meaning of defeat.**

 **SkekVar: It's almost time, but where is she?**

 **Bomber: She probably knew she couldn't win or...**

Bomber turns to Pearl.

 **Bomber: Maybe she thought you weren't worth fighting for.**

Suddenly the walls bursted open.

 **Bismuth: Yo Nailhead!**

Bismuth emerged looking dead serious, with her armor on and holding a new weapon attached to her arm. It looked very similar to a pile bunker. It has a maroon colored base, two little black straps underneath for the arm, a silver cylinder on one end, and a large metal spike on the other. The top is adorned with a pink star with a pink line underneath, similar to the tattoo on Bismuth's shoulder. Bismuth raised it up, showing it off.

 **Bismuth: I'm back.**

 **SkekVar: Ah so you did come back. And what is that you got there?**

 **Bismuth: After taking the time desinging it and coming up with a name in a matter of hours I came up with a new weapon. I call it the Breaking Point.**

 **SkekVar: Is that right? Well then, if it's as great as you say it is then show me.**

 **Pearl: Bismuth!**

 **Bismuth: Just hang on Pearl, I'll get you out.**

 **SkekVar: Lord Bomber...**

 **Bomber: I know, just make it quick.**

Bomber stepped aside to watch the fight. SkekVar formed his blade hands ready to fight as Bismuth got the Breaking Point ready. They stared at each other for a moment until they finally began to fight. Bismuth lunged at SkekVar as he dodged. She tried hitting him twice, but he blocks both her attacks. Finally she pushed off his arms and jabs it into his left waist. SkekVar yells in pain and steps back. Then he began to chuckle.

 **Bismuth: What's so funny?**

 **SkekVar: That weapon. That really is something else. Nothing has really pierced my body like that before.**

 **Bismuth: So you should be scared then.**

 **SkekVar: Oh but as you can see, it is you who should be scared.**

 **Bismuth: I don't under...**

 **SkekVar: COPY NOW!**

SkekVar's eyes began to glow and scanned the Breaking Point.

 **SkekVar: Yes. Yes! Perfect!**

SkekVar's hand began to change into a different weapon, but much to everyone's surprise, it was the Breaking Point.

 **Pearl: What?!**

 **Bismuth: Wait how did you...**

 **Bomber: Of course I get it now, your ability to copy weapons and emulate them. That's why you wanted her to come, you wanted a new weapon for you.**

 **Bismuth: What? Why you uppercrust scrap heap!**

 **SkekVar: Me? This was all your doing. I told you I was based off your kind. So you know how you can emulate new weapons when you see them and so can I. You fell right into my trap.**

Bismuth's eye's widened. He tricked her into making a new weapon for him. How could she fell for something as dumb as that?

 **SkekVar: But I should thank you for the new weapon. Allow me to repay you. RUUAARRGGHH!**

SkekVar yelled out as he tried to strike Bismuth with his own Breaking Point. Bismuth lost focus for a moment and dodged instead of blocking. She noticed part of her armor was peeled off like an orange, caused by his Breaking Point.

 **Bismuth: Whoa...that almost strucked got me.**

Bismuth looked down to check her gem. Much to her surprise, it was scratched but still intact.

 **Bismuth: ( in her mind) No way. That could have shattered me. Not only did I make him a new weapon that could kill him, but for gems as well. How can I be so stupid?!**

 **SkekVar: Are you just going to stand there? Come on. Fight me.**

Bismuth glared at him and tried fighting again, their weapons clashed as they fought. They continued fighting, until SkekVar flashed his eye at Bismuth, blinding her for a moment and then stabs her in her shoulder.

 **Bismuth: AAAHH!**

Bismuth fell on her back as SkekVar stomped on her arm, keeping her from using the Breaking Point.

 **SkekVar: Fool! You thought you could win against me? For the crimes you commited against Gien, it's my honor to serve justice.**

 **Bomber: ( mumbles) You mean the crimes they commited against me.**

 **SkekVar: But you can now join him in Hell.**

SkekVar pointed his finger at her gem and fired an energy beam at it, Bismuth with her free hand covered it before it could hit, but it was still painful and yelled in pain,as it was burning her hand. If she moved it now, it would hit her gem.

 **Pearl: No stop! Leave her alone!**

 **Bomber: Shut up!**

Bomber slaps Pearl across the face. Bismuth saw this, nobody slaps Pearl like that. Bismuth couldn't give up now. Sure she was in pain, but she's a Crystal Gem and she doesn't give up that easily and Pearl needs her. SkekVar decided to stop playing games and finish the job.

 **SkekVar: Now Bismuth...you will die.**

 **Bismuth: No...I...won't!**

Bismuth kicks him off. He steps back and tries to stab her again. Their weapons clashed as they kept fighting.

 **Bomber: SkekVar, hurry up and finish her.**

SkekVar tried flashing his eys agian, Bismuth ducked down, avoiding the rays of light shooting from his eyes, and stabbed the Breaking Point at his chest. Bismuth tried shoving the Breaking Point deeper into his chest.

 **SkekVar: What are you...**

 **Bismuth: Listen up scrap heap, you can beat me down all you want, but it won't turn down my spirit and I won't let you do anything else with Pearl. Because I am a Crystal Gem!**

 **SkekVar: Fool!**

SkekVar aimed his hand at Bismuth's face, but she pushed it away up as the energy beam shot the ceiling, blasting a hole in it. But it was just about morning and the sunling rays hit SkekVar.

 **SkekVar: No the sun! My eyes! I can't see!**

The rays of light hit SkekVar as it blinded him, like looking at the elclipse without proper glasses. SkekVar fell back, the hole in his chest exposed his life spark.

 **Pearl: Bismuth, get me out!**

Bismuth ran over to Pearl.

 **Bomber: I won't let you.**

Bomber ran over to Bismuth and tried firing at her. Bismuth dodged every shot and punched him across the face, knocking his head off ( but still alive).

 **Bomber: Why you? How dare you punch off the head of Bomber the Great.**

Bomber's headless body was looking for him.

 **Bomber: No over here! Listen to my voice!**

As Bomber and SkekVar were distracted, Bismuth freed Pearl.

 **Bismuth: You're free Pearl.**

 **Pearl: I need to reverse that generator or else the planet will die.**

 **Bismuth: Well get to it!**

Pearl ran to the controls to reverse the process, until her arm was caught by SkekVar.

 **SkekVar: I may not see, but I can hear. I have you now!**

 **Bismuth: Hey SkekSlag!**

Bismuth threw the Breaking Point at SkekVar.

 **SkekVar: What? AAAAHHH!**

SkekVar felt pain at his life spark, he knew what had happened. Bismuth threw the Breaking Point as his life spark. He looses grip on Pearl and falls back, dying as the glow in his eys turn black. Pearl managed to set the command on the generator to reverse and returned the Earth's energy.

 **Pearl: It's done.**

 **Bismuth: Good.**

Bismuth then forms a hammer hand a smashes it, making sure it's not used again. Just as she finished Bomber finally got his head reattached.

 **Bomber: SkekVar?**

 **Bismuth: Sorry Bomber, but it's just us now.**

Bismuth and Pearl stood together weapons ready at him.

 **Bomber: Damn you...this not how my first plan as leader was supposed to go. I will be back again soon!**

Bomber teleported away from the area. Once he was gone, Pearl turned to Bismuth as the two embraced.

 **Bismuth: Pearl...**

 **Pearl: Bismuth are you okay?! You took a horrible beating! I thought...I thought...**

 **Bismuth: Hey, hey it's okay. I came here to save you. I'm always here for you Pearl. Remember that.**

 **Pearl: I know.**

The two kissed and walked out of the old ship, as they got out, Steven, Amethyst and Garnet finally got to them.

 **Steven: Pearl, Bismuth!**

 **Amethyst: Are you guys alright? Sorry we took long, but because Bismuth wouldn't tell us where she was going and Garnet just now figured out where you were at with her future vision.**

 **Garnet: It's not that easy you know.**

 **Bismuth: It's okay guys, it's done. We won.**

 **Pearl: We're okay.**

 **Garnet: Glad you two are alright.**

 **Steven: Bismuth, what's that.**

Steven noticed the Breaking Poing in her hand.

 **Bismuth: This is what I used to defeat that elite. I call it a Breaking Point.**

 **Amethyst: Really? That's what you called it?**

 **Bismuth: What? I had to do this in a short period of time. But anyway, I need to get back to the forge. I got to put this away.**

 **Steven: Why?**

 **Bismuth: This is too dangerous, even for us. That elite emulated this weapon and it almost killed me. If the Gara Droids knew more about this, it'll be game over for us.**

 **Pearl: ( frown) I saw it all. I think it's for the best.**

 **Bismuth: I think so too.**

 **Steven: We can also put it inside Lion.**

 **Bismuth: That too, let's see when we get home.**

Everyone got back onto the warp pad to have the Breaking Point stored away. That weapon is what helped Bismuth win, but she could have lost from it too. Perhaps one day it can be used again, but until then, it must be put away for the saftey of the team. But she managed to save Pearl. The love of her life. They just started their relationship and it wasn't going to end like this. She do anything to keep her safe and happy.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Sorry this took long ( I mean it this time), but I had quite a bit of writers block on this. That's it with Bismuth's arc and I hope you enjoyed this despite the writing is kinda shakey here and I don't know why. I'd to thank Lady Shadow92 for help on this. If you liked this chapter, be sure to follow, favorite and review. Thank you and until next time.**


	67. The Gara Droid Fusion

**Chapter 67:** **The Gara Droid Fusion**

* * *

At the house, one day after the last attack.

 **Revenger: So that's why you didn't show up at the concert last night?**

 **Garnet: We're sorry, but we had trouble with the Gara Droids again. Mainly Bomber as the new leader.**

 **Revenger: So you mean to tell me despite the fact Gien is dead, they're still attacking?**

 **Steven: Bomber is still at us and so is Huntress.**

 **Revenger: You said you made a new weapon against the last elite didn't you?**

 **Bismuth: The Breaking Point nearly got me killed in battle. So it's strictly off limits for now.**

 **Amethyst: We can still find them right. Didn't they settle at the Kindergarden last time we went?**

 **Pearl: It's still risky going there. It's probably heavily guarded.**

 **Garnet: Plus we can't even get there without the warp anymore thanks to Viggo.**

 **Revenger: So then next time he shows himself, I'll give him the same treatment I did Gien. I guess I'll stay a little longer.**

 **Pearl: What do you mean by that?**

 **Steven: You were planning on leaving?**

 **Revenger: Only for a while, I was going to tell you. After the whole Cluster thing I spent the time repairing the escape pod I landed with and to head back to Homeworld.**

 **Steven: Why Homeworld?**

 **Revenger: Because the Diamonds were next on my list. But I guess I should put that on hold for now and help you. It's the least I can do for you.**

 **Garnet: We appreciate that, thank you Revenger.**

Revenger nods to her in response.

Meanwhile outside of the Gara Droid base.

 **Bomber: No, no ,no you idiots! I wanted it bigger. I hate it.**

Bomber was scolding his soldiers at the statue they made of him. The statue stood as tall as Sardonyx, but he wasn't satisfied with it and wanted it bigger.

 **Bomber: Tear it down and start over.**

Huntress enters.

 **Huntress: Lord Bomber.**

 **Bomber: What?**

 **Huntress: Shouldn't we discuss the next attack since your last one ended in failure.**

 **Bomber: Ah yes we should. SkekVar proved me wrong and disgraced my debut as leader.**

 **Huntress: I have another elite for you.**

 **Bomber: Who is it? Let's see him.**

 **Huntress: Gungan! Come forth.**

Coming from the entrance of the underground base was the next elite Gungan. He stood as tall as Garnet with white armor and had a sword strapped around his waist. He had mettalic angel like wings His head was cylander shaped and on the top was a built in swirl like hairstyle that was supposed to look like a distorted halo. He also had a blue orb on his forehead and yellow eyes.

 **Gungan: Lord Bomber the Great, it is with great pleasure to serve you.**

 **Bomber: ( in his mind) Hmmm, I like this one.**

 **Gungan: Those gems will pay with their shards for killing our master.**

 **Bomber: ( in his mind) Why is everyone still talking about that. He's old school! It's all about me now. ME!**

 **Gungan: Lord Bomber the Great, are you alright?**

 **Bomber: Huh, oh yeah, yeah I'm fine. Now Gungan, we shall head off and attack. But there is one task I want you to do when we get there.**

 **Gungan: Oh and what's that?**

Later.

Garnet and Revenger were walking together in the woods near town.

 **Revenger: Why did you want to talk to me in private again?**

 **Garnet: I want to talk to concerning your motives. You said you were planning on leaving Earth.**

 **Revenger: I told you I'm going to kill the Diamonds. That's my second objective.**

 **Garnet: I want you to reconsider that.**

 **Revenger: I am, I told you I'm staying here to help you deal with Bomber and Huntress, then I will proceed with my next task.**

 **Garnet: I mean I don't want you to do this at all.**

 **Revenger: Why? Isn't this whay you and your team wants. Don't you want the Diamonds dead so you never have to deal with them ever again.**

 **Garnet: As much as we despise the Diamonds for their cruel dictatorship, shattering is not our way. It's what separates us from Homeworld.**

 **Revenger: So you're saying I should spare them?**

 **Garnet: No, I'm telling you this because once you told us what you were doing, I peaked and no matter what path you took...you died in each vision.**

Revenger looked at her with his fixated stern expresssion.

 **Revenger: I'm not that easy to kill.**

 **Garnet: Still, it's a dangerous and reckless move. If you go there and attack, they'll get provoked and they'll come here and invade Earth themselves. You don't want that do you?**

 **Revenger: Hmmm, I guess your right**.

 **Garnet: Just stay here, we'll get them one day and the right way.**

 **Bomber: Some day, but not today.**

Garnet and Revenger turned and saw Bomber along with Gungan.

 **Revenger: Bomber!**

 **Bomber: That's right Revenger. I'm back and this time you'll face the wrath of the one and only Lord Bomber the Great!**  
 **Revenger: I can't even imagine you as the new leader. Honestly comparing you to Gien is like comparing a rock to a mountain.**

 **Bomber: Don't you dare compare me to that foo... I mean how dare you compare me to him, our great and powerfule, but poor and unfortunate great leader. ( in his mind) Yes that should keep away any suspicion.**

 **Garnet: We should get help.**

 **Revenger: No, we can handle this.**

 **Gungan: Which is the one you wanted me to get for you?**

 **Bomber: The fusion, Gungan. Show her what you can do.**

 **Gungan: As you command my lord.**

Gungan stepped forward slowly to them. He drew out his sword made his way to them.

 **Revenger: Don't even try ignoring me!**

Revenger was charging at Gungan until he felt a laser projectile piercing through his right shoulder and fell back. The laser came from Huntress, who sniped him from a far distance of the scene.

 **Huntress: Nothing interferes with our plans to avenge my love.**

Scene goes back to Garnet checking on Revenger, who was leaking green blood from his shoulder. She tried to help him up, but was forced to dodge when Gungan tried to swipe her head.

 **Gungan: Hehehehe, you will have to deal with me before you can help your friend.**

 **Garnet: Hang on Revenger.**

 **Gungan: But before we fight, do you mind unfusing?**

 **Garnet: W-What?**

 **Gungan: I was informed by that you are fusion. Since I'm not one, it seems fair that you should fight individually.**

 **Garnet: I'm already an individual and I'm not unfusing for you.**

 **Gungan: An overpowered one. I mean it's like I've heard from that one gem that came with Peridot a while back. Don't remember her name.**

 **Garnet: You mean Jasper.**

 **Gungan: Jasper that's it. She said fusion was just a cheap tactic used for weaker gems. So I'm guessing really, your just two weak gems in one.**

 **Garnet: You don't know what I'm truly capapble of, but you are about to see.**

Garnet charged at him and tried to pucnh him. Gungan dodged two of the attacks, but then was punched across the face by the third blow, sending him back a bit.

 **Garnet: What do you have to say to that?**

Gungan nods horizontally.

 **Gungan: I asked you nicely to unfuse. Now I have to force you.**

Gungan placed his hand on his sword and formed a green aura around it.

 **Gungan: Now... unfuse now!**

 **Revenger: Garnet! Look out!**

Gungan ran towards her to attack. Garnet caught the blade with her gauntlet hands, however once she touched it, her body began to shake as if it was loosing form and lost grip of his sword.

 **Garnet: What's happening?**

 **Gungan: Got you now.**

Gungan raised his sword up and striked it down at Garnet. With that she unfused and Ruby and Sapphire were now present.

 **Sapphire: R-Ruby.**

Gungan suddenly stepped in front of Sapphire. She looked up as he glared down at her. He raised up his sword about to strike her. But before he could strike her, Ruby pushed her aside as he misses. But as the two gems held onto each other, something was not right. They weren't fusing into Garnet.

 **Ruby: Wait this isn't right. Why can't we fuse?**

 **Gungan: Because I have disabled that.**

Ruby and Sapphire turned to Gungan as he showed him his glowing sword.

 **Gungan: I was built using the gem disruption weaponry on Homeworld. I just disabled your fusion ability. I am both a warrior and Homeworld's executionor. I am Gungan, the Angel of Death!**

 **Ruby: Sapphire, you stay back.**

 **Sapphire: No let me help.**

 **Ruby: I got this. Just let me fight!**

 **Bomber: Gungan.**

 **Gungan: Hmmm?**

 **Bomber: Allow me to handle this here. I've been dying to put these gems in their place.**

 **Gungan: As you wish my lord.**

Gungan steps back and allows Bomber to have his fun with the two gems. He grins at them as he cracks his knuckles. Ruby stepped forward to him.

 **Ruby: You don't scare me. I maybe smaller than you, weaker than you and less experienced than you, but I know more about wedding planning better than...uh...**

Bomber just laughed at her.

 **Ruby: This was a horrible decision wasn't it?**

 **Bomber: I agree.**

Bomber shoots Ruby with his arm cannon. Ruby tried to get back up, but she is grabbed by her leg and thrown to the otherside.

 **Bomber: Get up.**

Ruby struggled to get up and is kicked by Bomber.

 **Bomber: I said get up. Or is that all you're capable of?**

 **Ruby: No... I'm an eternal flame baby!**

Ruby jumped at him with her gauntlet hand. But Bomber simply catches her fist.

 **Bomber: Okay, now I'm 100% convinced. Not counting your fusion, this really is all you are capapble of.**

Bomber punches Ruby across the face, knocking her down.

 **Sapphire: No stop!**

Sapphire was about to move to her. Until she saw Ruby raise her hand to her.

 **Ruby: Sapphire stop!**

Sapphire stopped on her tracks looking at Ruby.

 **Ruby: I told you to stay out of this.**

 **Sapphire: No, we're doing this together.**

 **Ruby: You shouldn't be anywhere near the fight. You're too important.**

 **Sapphire: No I'm not!**

 **Ruby: Yes you are!**

 **Gungan: Enough!**

Gungan appeared behind Sapphire and grabbed her hair.

 **Ruby: No, stop it!**

Bomber grabbed her head with one hand and held her up the air as she tried struggled getting free.

Revenger was trying to get up, the pain in his shoulder was bad, but he couldn't lie there.

 **Revenger: No... I must...**

Revenger tried to get up, but Huntress appeared in front of him and knocked him down again and placing her foot on his back.

 **Huntress: Stand down Revenger.**

Huntress was keeping Revenger down, making sure he doesn't move. He needed back up and had an idea. He closed his eyes and opened them up as they turned green.

 **Revenger: ( in his mind) Come on Steven. Pick up. Pick up.**

 **Gungan: So my lord, what should we do with her?**

 **Huntress: Kill her of course. They all must be killed now.**

 **Bomber: No, I haven't gotten my fill on mocking and humilating these two yet.**

 **Huntress: What else do you want to do?**

Bomber thought about it for a moment and then had an idea.

 **Bomber: Gungan, open up your lifespark.**

 **Gungan: My lord, I don't understand.**

 **Bomber: Just do it.**

 **Gungan: Uh...as you command.**

Gungan opens up his chest exposing his lifespark. That's when electricity emerged from it and it was beginning to engulf him and Sapphire.

 **Gungan: What? What is happening?**

 **Sapphire: No! Stop it!**

 **Ruby: Sapphire, no!**

But Sapphire and Gungan were engulfed by the electricity and were fusing. The light finally dimmed down as a new figure has appeared.

This android fusion stood as tall as Opal and had four arms and wore white robes. She still had Sapphire's gem on her hand and showed Gungan's life spark on her chest. Her face was blue and was the only part that was organic while her arms and legs were a metallic blue. She had Gungan's wings and swirl like halo, but her face had a android humanoid facial features like Pyrite, but with long white hair and three eyes, one was yellow like Gungan, the second blue like Sapphire and the third on the forehead was green. Once her eyes opened, she formed red spiked visors.

Everyone stood around speechless of what they saw. Ruby was shaking seeing that her Sapphire was forced to fuse with a Gara Droid.

 **Huntress: Unbelievable.**

 **Revenger: ( in his mind) This is just like whe Lapis and I become Pyrite.**

 **Bomber: Gu-Gungan. Are you in there?**

 **Android fusion: I have his thoughts, but I am not him.**

 **Ruby: Sapphire. Sapphire, are you in there?**

 **Android fusion: You're Sapphire can't hear you. It's just me now.**

The android fusion extended her wings and flew up in the air.

 **Android fusion: I am Zairen.**

After her dramatic introduction she landed back down with Bomber.

 **Bomber: So tell me Ruby, what do you think of our new fusion?**

 **Ruby: How dare you. Fusion is a choice. Sapphire didn't have a choice when you made her do this.**

 **Bomber: Sometimes choices are made for us and...**

Suddenly Bomber felt his hands getting hot. The heat was coming from Ruby as he was holding her.

 **Bomber: Ow, what's that, ow, ow!**

Bomber drops Ruby as he held his burnt hand and formed her gauntlet hand again.

 **Ruby: Bomber! You'll pay for what you've done!**

Ruby was going to attack Bomber again until and ice beam hit her, freezing her body, except for her head. Caused by Zairen.

 **Zairen: Stand down Ruby.**

Ruby was able to move her head, but not her body.

 **Zairen: I was aiming for your whole body, but no matter.**

Zairen raises her hand at Ruby as it formed ice particles around it.

 **Zairen: I'll just freeze the rest. Say goodbye Ru...ah...**

Zairen hands began to shake and grabbed her head as she grunted and groaned.

 **Ruby: Wha...**

 **Bomber: Zairen! What's wrong?**

Zairen was holding her head as her face kept moving around becoming unstable.

 **Zairen: No! Stay put now! I said stay!**

Zairen face finally settled down as she began to breath.

 **Bomber: Are you alright?**

 **Zairen: Y-Yeah, just had to keep the Sapphire in check. I'll finish this Ruby off now.**

 **Bomber: Nevermind that. Fly up and see if you can see the town.**

Zairen does so and flies out of the woods. She could see Beach city from the distance.

 **Zairen: I can see it my lord.**

 **Bomber: Good, good. Freeze it.**

Ruby and Revenger's eyes widened hearing that.

 **Bomber: Use full power.**

 **Zairen: Yes my lord.**

Zairen raised up her hand as an ice ball was forming on her hand, but as she charged up it got bigger.

 **Zairen: Let's see how you gems like defending a frozen town, then a frozen planet!**

Zairen was about to throw the ice ball at the town, when suddenly a portal opened in front of her and Lion knocked her back down, messing up her flow and losing the ice ball.

 **Huntress: Zairen, what happened?**

Lion landed on the ground with the others on his back. He roared an energy wave at her, gettting her off of Revenger.

 **Steven: Revenger, we got your distress call. We came as soon as possible.**

 **Revenger: About time you showed up.**

 **Bomber: Damn you...ah!**

Bomber was knocked away when Amethyst spindashed him and Bismuth formed her hand into an ice pick and freed Ruby.

 **Bismuth: You okay Ruby?**

 **Ruby: Sapphire, she's trapped!**

They looked as Zairen got back up and saw Bomber next to him

 **Pearl: Where is Sapphire?**

 **Revenger: She's fused, with that elite.**

That's when Zairen showed off Sapphire's gem on her hand. Everyone had horrified looks on their faces that Sapphire was forced to fuse with a Gara Elite.

 **Bomber: Zairen! Attack them. Finish them.**

 **Zairen: So you decided to show up now. I'll be happy to show you all to your icy graves.**

Zairen shot a ray of ice at them. Steven tried shielding them, but with this fusions power, he was struggling trying to keep it up as ice formed around his shield. Because he couldn't see what was happening from the mist that was being formed around the ice beam. Zairen flew up and was going to freeze them from above and fired another ice beam. Revenger shot laser projectiles from his shoulder cannons to cancel the attack.

 **Zairen: How dare you...ah!**

Zairen fell back down as her face was destabalizing again.

 **Amethyst: Uh, what's happening, why is she acting up?**

 **Steven: I think Sapphire is trying to resist.**

 **Ruby: Now's our chance to get her out.**

Ruby rushed over to Zairen who was still acting up. She formed her upgraded gauntlet and shoved it into Zairen's chest.

 **Zairen: AAHH! What are you...**

 **Ruby: Hang on Sapphire.**

 **Zairen: Stop it...STOP!**

Zairen finally unfused leaving both Sapphire and Gungan unconsious. Ruby picked her up and carried her to the others.

 **Ruby: Steven, get us out of here.**

 **Steven: Right, Lion.**

They got onto Lion and retreated.

 **Bomber: Hey come back here! We're not done yet! Gungan, Gungan! Get up!**

Gungan wasn't moving.

 **Bomber: He's not dead is he?**

 **Huntress: He might only be uncounsious. We should take him back for repairs.**

 **Bomber: Fine, we'll fall back for now.**

They carried his body and teleported back to base.

At the house.

Everyone made it back and Ruby placed Sapphire on the couch while Revenger sat down as Pearl tried fixing his arm.

 **Steven: Is she alright?**

Ruby checked her gem, it seemed fine. No cracks or anything.

 **Pearl: What happened right there? How was she fused?**

 **Ruby: Bomber was trying to make a mockery of us and so he had his elite fused with Sapphire.**

 **Amethyst: But don't they need to be in synce or something?**

 **Revenger: Not with Gara Droid fusion. He opened up his life spark and it absorbed her. Just like how I did it with Lapis. But unlike Pyrite, Zairen looked unstable.**

 **Steven: Just like Malachite.**

 **Revenger: I don't know what this Malachite is... but it sounds terrifying.**

 **Bismuth: So should we call Lapis and Peridot for help?**

 **Steven: Maybe Lapis can, but Peridot is still focused on making the cure for corruption with my blood sample.**

As they continued talking, Sapphire began to move and sat up.

 **Sapphire: Uh...where am I?**

 **Ruby: Sapphire you're okay!**

Ruby hugged her, relieved she was fine, but something was up with Sapphire. She wasn't as thrilled and seemed emotionless.

 **Sapphire: I'm...I'm fine Ruby.**

 **Ruby: I thought I'd never get you free. That must have been terrible being fused with him.**

 **Sapphire: Y-Yeah... it seems it was.**

Ruby frowned noticing her mood.

 **Ruby: Hey are you okay?**

 **Sapphire: I'm fine, I just...need some fresh air.**

Sapphire got up and went to the front door.

 **Ruby: I'll come with you.**

 **Sapphire: No!**

Ruby stopped in her tracks from her response.

 **Sapphire: Sorry, I mean no please I wish to be alone for a bit.**

Sapphire went out the door.

Ruby just stood there speechless and everyone else was confused.

 **Amethyst: Dude, what was that all about?**

 **Ruby: I don't know, I thought she would be happy to be free and back here.**

 **Pearl: Did you two get into fight?**

 **Ruby: No, we've been fine lately.**

 **Steven: Maybe she's still terrified or on edge of the whole force fusion thing. Maybe we should just give her some space for a bit.**

 **Ruby: ( sighs) Yeah okay.**

Meanwhile at the Gara Droid base.

Medical droids were surronding Gungan who lied down on an operating table still unconsious. Huntress stood by monitoring this as Bomber entered the scene.

 **Bomber: Huntress report.**

 **Huntress: Nothing is broken with him, but they did notice one thing.**

 **Bomber: What's that?**

 **Huntress: They say that he's in a deep thought. His brain waves are off the charts.**

 **Bomber: Are you saying he might go crazy?**

 **Huntress: I don't know. But making him fuse with that Sapphire was a bad move. I told you we should have just killed them when we had the chance.**

 **Bomber: You don't understand how much that fusion has made a mockery out of me. I wanted to do the same to her. I'll kill them when I want to. Just make sure Gungan is better soon.**

Bomber exited out of the lab as Huntress just glared at him as he left. Gungan was lying on the table. Twisting and turning as he was mumbling something.

 **Gungan:S...S...Sapphire...Sapphire...Sa...Sapphire...Sapphire...**

Finally his eyes opened wide now looking deranged.

 **Gungan: SAPPHIRE!**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I'd like to thank Lady Shadow92 for help on this chapter and to give me a chance to expand on the concept of Gara Droid fusion, not to be confused with combining like with the Steelshell Brothers and the Seatrons, but I mean fusion with gems. I meant to bring Gungan a long while back, but the story I had for him would have just been filler and probably would not have hold up like my early chapters when bringing elites. If you liked this chapter be sure to follow, favorite and review. Thank you and until next time.**


	68. Come to me Sapphire!

**Chapter 68:** **Come to me Sapphire!**

* * *

Sapphire was sitting on the beach needing time alone. She hasn't talked to Ruby or anyone about her issue. It wasn't really just being forced to fused, it was also the fact that Ruby didn't want her to fight with her. Why? Doesn't she trust her? She can see the future and all, or atleast possibilites. If there was a future of her, Ruby or both dying she would stay away. She could have helped or did Ruby think...no that's not it. Ruby thought Sapphire would be useless alone and just get in the way. That's not what it's all about. Ruby kept her out because she loved her...right?

Ruby was in the house watching her from the window. She frowned wishing to know what was wrong with her. Did she really do something to upset her?

 **Ruby: Oh Sapphire. What's wrong?**

Meanwhile at the Gara Droid base.

Huntress approached one of the medical droids.

 **Huntress: How goes Gungan's recovery?**

One of the medical droid speaks to her in a buzzing sounds.

 **Huntress: I already know about his brain waves, I want to know if you can fix it.**

It responds to her again in buzzing sounds.

 **Huntress: URGH! If only my beloved Gien was still here, he would have fixed him easily.**

That's when she heard moaning sounds from Gungan.

 **Huntress: He's waking up.**

 **Gungan: Sapphire...Sapphire...Sapphire!**

Gungan's eyes opened up as he got up quickly, looking around as he was breathing heavily.

 **Gungan: Sapphire! Sapphire! Where are you?**

 **Huntress: Gungan are you alright?**

Gungan turned to Huntress.

 **Gungan: Where is Sapphire?**

Huntress looked confused at him. Why is that the first thing he's worried about?

 **Huntress: Wha-What do you mean? She's not here.**

 **Gungan: I want her... I want her now.**

Gungan got up and made his way out of the room.

 **Huntress: Gungan stop, where are you going?**

Gungan ignored her as he kept walking. Huntress went up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

 **Huntress: Answer me when I'm talking to you. Where are...**

Gungan grunted at her pushed her off. She looked at him and noticed how deranged his eyes were.

 **Gungan: I want her... I want my Sapphire...**

Meanwhile back at the house.

Sapphire was in the house, sitting on the couch. She heard the warp pad activating and Steven along with Ruby and Lapis entered the house.

 **Steven: Hey Sapphire, we're back and we got Lapis here to help us when that elite comes back.**

 **Ruby: Yeah and hey, if your up for it. I'm ready to fuse back if you want.**

 **Sapphire: ( in a glum attitude) Sure, let's try it.**

Ruby and Sapphire tried fusing again. Ruby tried twirling her around. But nothing happened. It usually only takes a second.

 **Ruby: Why isn't it happening?**

 **Sapphire: I...I think the effects of Gungan's fusion disruptive powers still hasn't worn off.**

 **Ruby: That's okay, we'll try again later. And remember, I'll be there to protect you.**

 **Sapphire: Sure...thanks.**

 **Lapis noticed Sapphire's mood, she knew something was up with her.**

 **Lapis: Guys, could you give me a minute with Sapphire?**

 **Steven: Oh, sure. Come on Ruby.**

 **Ruby: Uh okay. I'll be back Sapphire.**

Steven and Ruby went outside as Lapis sat down next to Sapphire.

 **Lapis: Uh...hey.**

 **Sapphire: Hey.**

 **Lapis: Steven and Ruby told me what happened with you and that elite.**

 **Sapphire: I see.**

 **Lapis: Do you want to talk about it?**

Sapphire looked away as she clenched her dress.

 **Lapis: Sapphire I know how your feeling. Being in a bad fusion. I've been there.**

 **Sapphire: I was forced to fuse, you chose to be with Jasper.**

 **Lapis: Only to save you guys and keep her prisoner at the bottom of the ocean. I tried my hardest but of course I eventually lost control and she took over Malachite fighting you guys.**

 **Sapphire: I know, but when I was with Gungan, I had little to no control over Zairen.**

 **Lapis: Really?**

 **Sapphire: Yes, the best I could do was resist some attacks now and then, but I kept being pushed back.**

 **Lapis: You know what? That's kinda the same thing with me when I fused with Revenger and he and I became Pyrite. I had very little control over her and it felt mostly he was controlling her. I don't know what it is, but it seems if Gara Droids fused with gems, they have more control over the fusion.**

 **Sapphire: It could be due to there technological advantages, but it would explain it.**

 **Lapis: But you're free now. You're lucky you didn't stay like that too long. So what's the problen now and why can't you fuse back with Ruby?**

 **Sapphire: I don't know if I want to just yet.**

 **Lapis: What do you mean?**

 **Sapphire: The effects of the fusion diruptor from Gungan wore off a little while ago, but I don't want to fuse with her now.**

 **Lapis: Did she do something to upset you?**

 **Sapphire: After we unfused, she didn't want my help during the fight and kept pushing me away.**

 **Lapis: But, doesn't that mean she was just trying to protect you?**

 **Sapphire: Yes, just like when she was first assigned to me as her bodyguard. But we're not like that anymore. We're Crystal Gems because we want to be who we want, not what we're made for. It made me feel like I was useless to her.**

Sapphire covered her face, shaking a bit, Lapis places her hands on her shoulders.

 **Lapis: Hey, hey relax. You're not useless. I know she was only trying to protect you because she loves you.**

 **Sapphire: You really thinks so?**

 **Lapis: Yes, do you see that ring?**

Lapis pointed out Sapphire's wedding ring.

 **Lapis: I was your ring bearer at your wedding. If that was supposed to make your love official and all the stories you... I mean Garnet told about your history are true, I know she does.**

Sapphire stopped shaking and started to relax a bit.

 **Lapis: Why not just talk to her? It helped me be friends with Peridot.**

 **Sapphire: You're right, I should just talk to her.**

Sapphire turned and smiled to Lapis.

 **Sapphire: Thank you Lapis.**

 **Lapis: ( nods) Your welcome.**

Meanwhile at the Gara Droid base.

Bomber was sitting on his throne, sitting kinda slumped holding a piece of paper and a pen, writing something.

 **Bomber: Let's see now ( clears throat)... " Now you'll see the power of the and oooonlyyyy. Booomber the Grrrreat. The rightouse name. Evil blooms as Bomber the Black! Bomber the Grrrreat, he's really back!" ( stops singing) No that's not it. Sheesh I didn't think trying to write a song about me is hard. How do pearls always know what to sing?**

Bomber suddenly heard an explosion from another room.

 **Bomber: Huh?**

Suddenly the walls burst open as Gungan emerged from it.

 **Bomber: Gungan what is this? What are you doing?**

 **Gungan: Sapphire! I want you back.**

Bomber got in front of him

 **Bomber: What are you saying?**

 **Gungan: I want you back Sapphire.**

 **Bomber: Sapphire? What do you want with her?**

 **Gungan: I want her to be mine!**

 **Bomber: We'll get to her soon. Now how about you clean up your mess and then we...**

 **Gungan: NO! I want her now. Now move!**

Gungan threw Bomber aside, then he broke out of the base and ran off.

 **Bomber: AH! My crown! Where is it? Where is it?!**

Bomber was looking for his crown through the rubble. As this happened Huntress entered the scene.

 **Bomber: ( sighs) Oh there it?**

 **Huntress: Bomber what happened?**

 **Bomber: First off it's Lord Bomber. Second what does it look like? Gungan bursted in here, attacked me and ran off. What did you do?**

 **Huntress: Me? I was only keeping an eye on him, then he woke up and went crazy. He rampaged through the lab like a raging maniac.**

 **Bomber: He wouldn't listen to me. He said he wanted the Sapphire. What's up with him?**

 **Huntress: I told you about having him fuse with her. I don't know what fusion did to his mind, but now we have no control over him.**

 **Bomber: Oh well, that's just prime.**

 **Huntress: What do you want us to do now?**

 **Bomber: Turn on the monitor, we can watch from here. I don't know what he wants with the Sapphire but as long as he kills those gems it'll be fine.**

 **Huntress: And if he comes back and tries to kill us?**

 **Bomber: Than we kill him of course.**

 **Huntress: ( sarcasm) Wow, that is your best plan yet.**

 **Bomber: Why thank you it is... wait, did you just mock me.**

 **Huntress: ( smirks) No of course not.**

 **Bomber: ( raising eyebrow) Indeed.**

Meanwhile back at the house.

Ruby was entering inside the house, but before she opened the door, Sapphire opened it from the inside, unknowingly crossing paths.

 **Ruby: Oh, hey.**

 **Sapphire: Hey.**

 **Ruby: ( scratching back of her head) So uh, you okay?**

 **Sapphire: I guess, but I actually came here to find you. I think we need to talk about something.**

 **Ruby: Oh sure, what is it you need to know?**

 **Gungan: Sapphire!**

The two of them turned and saw Gungan on the beach. His yell alarmed the others as they met up with the two.

 **Steven: It's an elite.**

 **Revenger: It's Gungan, he's the one that fused with Sapphire.**

 **Gungan: Come to me Sapphire! Come to me!**

 **Ruby: You won't get Sapphire again.**

 **Amethyst: That's it, lets just scrap him already.**

Amethyst attack him first by spin dashing around him, tieing up in her whip. Bismuth went next and grabbed the end of the whip. First she slammed him to the ground left and right and then swung him around like a lasso and then threw him up in the air. He was above the ocean and a water hand emerged from Lapis and dragged him to the bottom.

 **Bismuth: Phew, that was easy.**

But Gungan flew out of the water and landed back on the beach.

 **Amethyst: Did you seriously think it was over?**

 **Bismuth: I'm an optimist okay.**

 **Gungan: I don't have time for any of you. I want Sapphire.**

Gungan's hands began to glow yellow.

 **Gungan: And I want her now!**

Gungan fired energy beams at Amethyst and Bismuth, causing them to poof. It was the same kind of power as the gem disruptors used on Homeworld.

 **Steven: Amethyst, Bismuth!**

 **Pearl: He poofed them both.**

 **Gungan: Sapphire! Sapphire!**

Gungan made his way towards them. Both Pearl and Revenger tried fighting him. Despite the two efforts, Gungan blocked each attack with his sword. Soon he fired his disruptor beam at Pearl, causing her to poof. So now he fought Revenger.

 **Revenger: You're not avoiding me this time.**

 **Gungan: I have no interest in you. I want my Sapphire.**

 **Revenger: You'll have to kill me first before you can get to her.**

Gungan swung his sword at Revenger as the latter blocked his attacks with his wrist blades. Revenger slashed him twice, making Gungan fall onto his back. Revenger was about to impale him

 **Gungan: Stun beam!**

Gungan fired a stun beam up at Revenger, but misses.

 **Revenger: Idiot. That was some lousy aiming right there.**

 **Gungan: I wasn't aiming for you.**

Revenger looked at him confused until he heard a something hit the ground. He turned and saw Lapis on the ground. She wasn't poofed, but was lying there paralyzed by the attack.

 **Revenger: Lapis!**

Gungan took advantage of this and pushed Revenger off. He got his sword and slashed him three times across the chest. Then he cut his leg, making him fall to the ground.

 **Revenger: Why you...**

Gungan payed no attention to him and walked towards Steven, Ruby and Sapphire.

 **Steven: Stay back!**

Steven drew out his sword, but it gets knocked away by Gungan. So he summoned his shield. Gungan grabs the edges of it and an electrical flow from his body surrounds the shield making it disappear. He couldn't do much to Steven, but could cancel his attacks. He grabbed Steven by his shirt and lifted to him.

 **Gungan: I still can't except how someone like you caused the death of my master.**

 **Ruby: Hey put him down you...ahhh!**

Gungan grabbed Ruby by her head and lifted her up.

 **Gungan: And you! You're keeping my Sapphire away!**

Sapphire looked up scared for the two. If she stepped him and talked to him, he might calm down. She doesn't know what he wants, but will be finding out now.

 **Sapphire: Stop!**

Gungan turned to Sapphire, he just starred at her for a moment breathing heavily.

 **Gungan: Sapphire...**

 **Sapphire: You can have me, just don't harm them.**

 **Ruby: Sapphire what are you...aaahh!**

Gungan threw both Steven and Ruby aside as he knelt down to Sapphire's height just looking at her. He took her hand and placed the other hand on her cheek. Sapphire was shaking a bit, but tried to stay calm.

 **Gungan: You're even more beautiful up close.**

 **Sapphire: What do you want?**

 **Gungan: I only want you Sapphire.**

 **Sapphire: I don't understand.**

 **Gungan: Do not be afraid. I won't hurt you. I only want you back.**

 **Sapphire: What are you saying?**

 **Gungan: Don't you see Sapphire? I love you.**

Everyone who was still conciouss heard this and were surprised to hear this. Gungan loves Sapphire? Is he really being serious?

 **Gungan: I came back for you Sapphire. I want to fuse with you again.**

 **Sapphire: What?**

 **Gungan: We only got a taste of Zairen. She was more powerful than the two of us. Let me open up my spark and we can be one again. Imagine what more we can do as her.**

Everyone was still listening, especially Lapis. The way Gungan was acting was a lot like Jasper when she hunted her down and wanted to be Malachite again. He was trying to persuade her into fusing. But the question was, will she accept this?

 **Ruby: Don't listen to her Sapphire. He's messing with you.**

 **Gungan: Shut up! You didn't even treat her right when unfused.**

 **Ruby: What?**

 **Gungan: I know what she's feeling. You made her feel so useless when you kept her out of the fight. She wanted to help yet you refused. You treated her as a weak link. I see her as strong.**

Ruby frowned and Sapphire coverd her mouth. Those were her thoughts, but she hasn't told anyone except Lapis.

 **Ruby: Sapphire...is this true?**

 **Sapphire: I never told you that, how do you know this?**

 **Gungan: You didn't have to tell me. When we fused, my internal systems took analyzed traits and thoughts. I know how you feel. Don't you see Sapphire. She's been using you to be strong. I on the other hand, I think you are more powerful than you think. A rare and beautiful gem like you should be with the best of the best. Fuse with me Sapphire. Together we will be unstoppable.**

Sapphire looked at Gungan and then looked at Ruby. She was in a deep thought. Why would she be in a thought? She devoted her life with Ruby, but Gungan seemed persuasive and knew how she was feeling. She didn't know what to choose. Then she looked at her hand and saw her wedding ring on. The day she got married was one of the best days of her life along with first meeting Ruby. She began to remember everything they went through together. Ruby made some mistakes, but she made some too. She can't leave her. Not after everything they've been through.

 **Sapphire: Gungan.**

Gungan eyes widened ready to hear her.

 **Sapphire: I'm sorry, but this won't work for us.**

Ruby smiled while Gungan looked confused.

 **Gungan: But,but I know what you're thinking. I can change that for you. I love you.**

 **Sapphire: Love at first sight doesn't exist. Love takes time and love takes work. And the very least you have to know the person. Other than some of my feelings, you don't know who or what I am. I spent a majority of my life with Ruby.**

 **Gungan: But Sapphire...**

 **Ruby: She made her choice. Just accept it.**

Gungan turned to Ruby looking mad.

 **Gungan: You...You did this!**

Gungan formed his hand into a fist and hit Ruby across the head, knocking her away a bit.

 **Sapphire: Ruby!**

 **Gungan: Sapphire!**

Sapphire ran over to Ruby to help her up.

 **Sapphire: Ruby are you okay?**

 **Ruby: I am now that you're here.**

 **Sapphire: Good.**

 **Ruby: Sapphire, did I really offend you for what I did?**

 **Sapphire: I thought for a moment that you think I'm useless.**

 **Ruby: Useless. No absolutely not. I was only trying to protect you. Like I used to.**

 **Sapphire: But we're not the gems we were back on Homeworld. We're different now. I'm not a damsal in distress, I'm your partner and I want to fight by your side.**

Ruby smiles at her and takes her hand.

 **Ruby: I understand. From now on, we're a team. Forever.**

 **Sapphire: ( smiles) And Ever.**

 **Gungan: NO!**

The two turned to Gungan who took out his sword.

 **Gungan: Sapphire, get away from her.**

 **Sapphire: I made my decision Gungan. You can't change that.**

 **Ruby: That's right.**

 **Gungan: Why you... I will shatter you and then Sapphire will be mine!**

Gungan was about to strike Ruby, but before he could the two gems held hands and began to fuse. He felt a hand grab his wrist. In front of him was Garnet.

 **Gungan: What?**

 **Garnet: This stops now Gungan.**

Garnet began crushing his wrist. He couldn't stand it and lost grip of his sword as Garnet throws it away.

 **Gungan: I will not lose to a fusion like you!**

Gungan with his free hand was about to shoot an energy disruptor beam at her, but Garnet with her free hand grabs his hand to keep him from shooting her.

 **Garnet: Gungan listen to me. I'm giving you a chance to save yourself. Just leave this planet with your life while you can.**

 **Gungan: I will not! I know Sapphire can hear me in there. I will get you back.**

Garnet still holding his hands puts both her feet against his face as she began to pull. Soon she pulled off both his hands off, making sure he doesn't use any of the disruptor beams on her.

 **Gungan: AAAARRRGGH!**

 **Garnet: This is your last chance, leave now.**

 **Gungan: Damn you! This is not over yet!**

The distorted halo on his head began to glow as it fired energy discs at her. Garnet dodged each projectile and ran up to punch him. Gungan began to fly up as she held onto him. He tried pushing her off with his stump arms. But it wasn't any good. Garnet managed to grab both his wings and tries jumping off, tearing his wings off. Garnet managed to land saftley as she watched Gungan lose altitude uncontrollaby.

 **Gungan: Sapphire! Don't forget me!**

With that Gungan crashes into the temple statue. Blowing up and breaking into pieces. Garnet looked up as his remains fell.

 **Garnet: Gungan. Had you listened, you would have found love somewhere else.**

She turned and saw Steven, Revenger and Lapis looking proud at her.

 **Steven: ( hugging her) Garnet, you came back and won!**

 **Revenger: Good work.**

 **Garnet: It was tough mentally, but I, I mean Sapphire remembered what was right.**

Garnet turned to Lapis.

 **Garnet: Thank you Lapis for talking to her.**

 **Lapis: ( nods) Sure, no problem.**

 **Revenger: What about the others?**

Revenger showed her Amethyst, Bismuth and Pearl's gems in his hands.

 **Garnet: They should be fine. Just give them a minute and...**

But as she said that, the gems began to glow and take form again.

 **Amethyst: Ugh, what happened?**

 **Bismuth: Don't worry guys! I'm back! Where's that scrap heap?**

 **Garnet: Already took care of him Bismuth.**

 **Bismuth: Oh...uh...that's great... I guess.**

 **Amethyst: What are you moping about? You already got your episode.**

 **Bismuth: I was kinda on a role and it felt great.**

 **Pearl: Don't worry Bismuth, you can get the next one. Oh but how can we forget, it's nice to have you back again Garnet.**

 **Steven: Me too. As much as I like to see Ruby and Sapphire, I still want them in the whole package.**

 **Garnet: I know Steven. I'm glad to be back too.**

Meanwhile at the Gara Droid base.

Bomber and Huntress saw the whole thing by watching it from the monitors.

 **Bomber: ARGH! That idiot Gungan! He got himself killed from his obsession over a gem!**

 **Huntress: That was truly disappointing.**

 **Bomber: This is your fault!**

 **Huntress: Mine?**

 **Bomber: You were the one who recommended him.**

 **Huntress: He was our best one. Gien himself said so.**

 **Bomber: Gien isn't here anymore. I am the new leader! It's all about me now. ME! And you know what for my next rule, no one is to mention his name in my presence. Is that understood?**

Suddenly the doors bursted open.

 **?: BOMBER!**

Everyone in the room turned to the figure who entered. Bomber couldn't tell for a moment until he realized in a closer look.

 **Bomber: It can't be!**

The figure moved closer and to everyone's shock, it was a damaged, but still functional Viggo Stryker and he did not look happy.

 **Huntress: Viggo! You're alive?**

 **Viggo: I am. And I came to settle scores with you Bomber.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. So I want to announce here that Gungan is the last elite I bring into this story, since I want to move on with the main story, combined with the fact that I was running out enemy designs which had to be robots. This happened when I made SkekVar, but Gungan I made a long while back, but didn't get a chance to use him until now. Oh a little fun fact, the scene of Bomber trying to write his own song was actually referencing myself how I wanted to try and make a song for him and for Gien too, but I know nothing about song writing so it never came to be. Anyway so now Viggo is back, what will happen? Find out next time. Anyway I'd like to thank Lady Shadow92 for help on this chapter. If you liked this chapter, be sure to follow, favorite and review. Thank you and until next time.**


	69. The Return of Viggo Stryker

**Chapter 69: The Return of Viggo Stryker**

* * *

Viggo was walking ( in a limp) towards Bomber's throne. He looked in poor condition. His brain case was cracked, his tailcoat suit was torn, was missing one of his shank buttons and had cuts on his left shoulder, right leg and his waist. All the soldiers and elites cleared his path, letting him through. Bomber and Huntress couldn't believe this, their former second in command was still alive this whole time, but where was he? Once he got to them, he stopped and motioned towards Huntress.

 **Viggo: Huntress.**

 **Huntress: Viggo. This is... this is an unexpected turn.**

 **Bomber: Uh, indeed. We thought you perished in your last fight.**

 **Viggo: Reports of my demise were greatly premature.**

Flashback begins showing the events from " The Ultimate  
Fusion" with Obsidian fighting Verokran and showing Viggo having trouble with the fight in the control room, as he narrated the events happening.

 **Viggo: After the Crystal Gems destroyed Verokran I attempted to escape.**

Next shot shows Obsidian destroyed Verokran with her sword but as it explodes Viggo was escaping in his space jet.

 **Viggo: Unfortunatly they weren't done and tried to kill me.**

Obsidian uses her sword to shoot out an energy wave at his jet, breaking off the wing.

 **Viggo: I was losing altitude and so I tried to eject.**

Viggo pressed the eject button, but only said error on the screen.

 **Viggo: Something was wrong with my emergency eject mechanism and I couldn't escape.**

The jet crashes into the ocean wall, but the next shot shows Viggo's damaged body along with parts of his jet falling into the ocean and sinking into the deep.

 **Viggo: I crashed, but somehow I survived, but was trapped in stasis lock for a while.**

The scene fades to black and shows the next scene of Viggo in stasis at the bottom of the ocean, he was covered with bottom feeder sea creatures and algea. Suddenly the ground began to shake and cracked open releasing a white energy.

 **Viggo: That was until some kind of energy from the Earth was repowering me. I woke up and made my way out of the ocean. When I finally made it to shore I looked up and saw from the distance what woke me up. The radiation energy from the Cluster. I don't know exactly what went wrong but I noticed it was attacking us. I tried to contact you, but built in comunnications were down and so was teleportation. My only chance to know fast was shapeshifting.**

Viggo transformed in Raven form, but seconds afterwards he suddenly transformed into a boar.

 **Viggo: Well almost.**

Viggo's shapeshifing powers were damaged as well and was forcing him out of whatever form he could use.  
He tried turning back into raven form. He did so and flew to the scene as he kept shapeshifting uncontrollably. If he turned into a creature with wings he would be fine, but when turned into a land creature he had to act quickly and turn back.

 **Viggo: Finally I made it, but by the time I did it was too late. I watched as the Cluster crushed the ship and you two were gone before I got there.**

Flashback ends.

 **Viggo: My only option left was to find my way back here. It wasn't easy and I was lucky to find the new base has officially moved here in the Kindergarden.**

 **Huntress: That...was quite a hassel. But I regret to inform you that...**

Huntres paused for a moment and looked away.

 **Huntress: Our lord and master Gien has perished that day.**

 **Bomber: Yes, it is very unfortunate. Since you were gone or so we thought I took command of the Gara Droids and did everything I could to avenge the both of you.**

Viggo glared at Bomber.

 **Viggo: Fool you were avenging no one, especially since you tried to kill me.**

Huntress looked at him confused as Bomber tried to stay calm.

 **Huntress: What?**

 **Bomber: What? What are you talking about?**

 **Viggo: There was one thing I don't understand. Why was my eject mechanism disabled?**

 **Bomber: It uh...it must have been a design flaw that was overlooked during the design of Verokran. Clearly the soldiers failed to properly check saftey protocol.**

 **Viggo: Was it that? Or did you cause it?**

Huntress turned to Bomber who had a nervous look on his face. All the Gara Droids in the room talked to each other confused on what was going on.

 **Bomber: What? Viggo you're not thinking straight. I think you might have suffered some trauma in the brain. Let's take you to the medical room and have you fixed up.**

 **Viggo: I'm thinking as straight as I always have. Admit Bomber, you tried to kill the both of us.**

 **Bomber: It's a lie!**

 **Viggo: To ensure to you would be leader, you attempted to kill us so you can take the lead.**

 **Bomber: Nonsense! I mean what makes you think that?**

 **Viggo: I left out one detail in my story that I was saving for now. I saw what you did that day.**

Huntress watched the two fight. Is it true? Did Bomber finally win on overthrowing Gien and Viggo. She had to know the truth.

 **Huntress: I don't understand. What is going on?**

 **Bomber: He's not well Huntress. Take him to the medical room and shut him down for a while.**

 **Viggo: You don't believe me? I have proof.**

 **Bomber: Proof?**

 **Viggo: Link my mind to the main computor. You'll see my memories.**

 **Bomber: We don't need to. Guards, take him away and send him to the medical room so we can fix his mind.**

 **Huntress: No!**

Huntress steps in front of him.

 **Bomber: Huntress, what are you...**

 **Huntress: I want to know what really happened.**

Huntress motioned towards Viggo.

 **Huntress: Viggo.**

Viggo nods and proceeds to show everyone what he saw.

 **Bomber: I said...**

Huntress punches Bomber across the face, knocking him down.

 **Huntress: I said I want to know the truth.**

Huntress took out the link cable and plugs one end to the back of Viggo's head and the other into the main computor system. Huntress activated the monitor as it was loading Viggo's memories. Bomber was standing looking nervous.

The video began to play as it showed Viggo in raven form finally making it to the area where the Cluster was attacking Gien's ship. He watched as it was being crushed.

 **Viggo: No, my lord!**

He looked around and saw an escape pod that has landed.

 **Viggo: Is it him?**

He flew over to the pod, but when he was getting close, he shapeshifting powers got out of control again and turned into a scorpion.

 **Viggo: Urgh, why now?**

Viggo in scorpion form ran the last bit and made it, he was hoping it was Gien, but instead it was Bomber.

 **Viggo: Oh, it's only Bomber.**

Bomber didn't notice or hear Viggo behind him as he was beginning his last message to Gien.

 **Bomber: Oh how it pains me to see you go out like this.**

 **Viggo: Huh?**

 **Gien: Bomber?**

 **Bomber: Ironic isn't it. The two of us have the same goal to destroy these gems and to conquer this planet. But in my version the captain goes down with his ship. So I took the liberty of disabling your pod. I took a gamble and hoped it would be you who take this one. If it was Huntress, than I'd still be stuck with you. You've done nothing but fail the Gara Droids more than once. And for what? Just so you can bring back a Diamond, something we despise. It wasn't just you, Viggo was the same too, he was growing soft and so I had to make scrap out of him. How did you think he couldn't eject from his jet?**

 **Viggo: What?!**

 **Bomber: The both of you have grown weak. And don't think I don't know about your little secret relationship with Huntress.**

As Huntress watched the video, her eyes widened as she had one hand on her chest and the other on her mouth.

 **Bomber: That's right, I saw everything that day. You don't even follow your own law. For that, you must be purged! Oh but don't worry. I'll take good care of your army and lead it to victory. I'll tell your story and I'm sure Huntress will learn to respect me, and hey maybe I'll change a few rules and she will learn to love me. If not I don't need her respect, only her obediance. Goodbye Gien. Hahahahaha!**

 **Gien: BOMBER!**

Bomber ends the message and with that the ship finally explodes.

 **Bomber: Hmph, all according to plan. Hahahahahaha!**

Viggo tried changing back to confront him, but Bomber flew away laughing before he could attack.

 **Viggo: Bomber! You'll pay with your lifespark for this crime!**

Finally the video ends. The Gara Droids in the room who saw the video were all speechless. Bomber's jaw was down, he's been exposed and didn't know how he was going to get out of it. Viggo removes the cable off of his head and the two of them turned to Huntress. Huntress on the other hand was... was in turmoil. She just witnessed the truth of her darling. He was murdered. She should have known from the start. She promised him that she would protect him always, but failed. Both her hands covered her mouth as she was tearing up. Bomber noticed how Viggo and some of the other droids were backing away from her, because they knew how she would react.

 **Bomber: Hu-Huntress, it's not what you think. He made it up. He...**

 **Huntress: AAAAAAAUUUUUURRRRGGGGHHHHH!**

Huntress let out a blood curdling yell. It was so loud you could hear her screams from outside of the Kindergarden. Her yell started out mournful until it turned into rage.

 **Huntress: BASTARD!**

Huntress punched him across the face, making him fall off the throne platform. Once he was down, he saw his crown rolling to him. He tried to reach it until Huntress stomps it, breaking it into pieces.

 **Bomber: Huntress, stop this at once.**

 **Huntress: You killed him. You killed him!**

Huntress formed her arm into a blade.

 **Bomber: Guards! Surround her! Stop her!**

But none of the soldiers or elites did what he said. He turned and saw them all glaring at him. He had no help this time. Huntress tried to stab him. He dodges, but is cut in the waist by her next move. He tried draw out his sabre, but she was attacking high on the offensive side. He could only block. Soon she knocked the sabre off his hand and slashes him twice on the chest.

 **Bomber: Missile mode!**

Bomber transforms into his missile form and launches himself at Huntress. She jumps up in the air, dodging his attack. After he missed he transformed back into robot mod and Huntress threw her machete at him which impaled his left arm, pinning him to the wall. He couldn't break free and looked at Huntress who had hot tears in her eyes. He fired his arm cannon at her, but she deflects the projectiles with her hand.

 **Bomber: Huntress I... I was only doing what was best for the army. I want us to succeed.**

 **Huntress: Liar, you only did this for yourself. Now I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago.**

She formed her arm into a blade, ready to decapitate panicked and the only thing he could do was shooting off his arm, breaking free.

 **Bomber: Ow-how! My arm!**

 **Huntress: Bomber! You will not get away!**

 **Viggo: That's right! You are under arrest for the murder of Gien!**

Bomber looked around as he covered his arm which was leaking black blood. Huntress and Viggo were in front of him and the Gara Soldiers and Elites were surrounding him. The exits were blocked.

 **Bomber: Screw this! I'm out of here! Missile Mode!**

Bomber transforms into missile mode and flies up to the ceiling, breaking out of the base and flying into the horizon.

 **Viggo: After him! Hunt him down and bring him back dead or alive.**

A fleet of Aerodroids flew up into the broken ceiling and went after Bomber. Viggo motioned to Huntress who puts away her weapons and wiping her tears away. She turned over to Viggo and approached him. She stared at him for a moment and got down on one knee, kneeling to him.

 **Huntress: I serve you now Lord Viggo Strker. Our new leader.**

Viggo looked down at her bowing to him, but he couldn't except it. He bent down and took her hand. Huntress's eyes opened up looking confused as Viggo pulled her up.

 **Viggo: Gien saw you as an equel, as do I. From this day forth, we lead this army together.**

Huntress's confused expression went away and gave him a small smile and a nod.

 **Huntress: Thank you Viggo.**

 **Viggo: I promise you his death will not be in vain. We will avenge him together and we will start... with all the traitors.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this one here and you can tell by how fast this came. Sorry if it's a bit short. So I didn't intend on bringing Viggo back this early on, but because he's my favorite character along with Huntress, I couldn't resist. Also for those wondering why Viggo and Huntress weren't here at the start of the story, it's because I didn't think about them at the time, I only had Gien, Acha, Kocha and Bomber and when I did I had to try and retcon them into the plot. Still I can't imagine how the story would have been if I had them from the start. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd like to thank Lady Shadow92 for help on this chapter. You liked this chapter be sure to follow, favorite and review. Thank you and until next time.**


End file.
